


Dragon's Pearls

by SnakePress



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 216,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakePress/pseuds/SnakePress
Summary: Grown-Up Universe. [Zutara] Being married to the avatar isn't easy - especially when you're in love with the Fire Lord. Zuko and Katara carry on their affair on Kyoshi island until... But the pain that both of them experience cannot be eased. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Iroh try to help. A story of love, longing, betrayal, and loss.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank goodness Avatar is on Netflix to pass some time during quarantine. I hope all of you are staying safe as much as you can.

Please leave a review / favorite if you can! Enjoy!  
Also – Adult universe. I'm going to say….five to ten years after the 100 years war…

Edit: Okay -so like, the first five chapters are me getting my writing groove back again. If you like the story, stick with it. I promise it gets better!  
XxXx

"Oh, God, Zuko," Katara mewled pushing her hips forward into his fingertips. She bit her bottom lip to stifle more cries as her hands gripped the edge of the kitchen sink tightly. His lips burned warm kisses down her neck towards her shoulders, using his teeth to pull her blouse open to reveal more of her. His breath came out in warm puffs of steam that made her sweat.

Zuko continued to work her soft spots, one hand squeezing her nipple through the blouse as his other hand made smooth circles over her wetness. He couldn't help but adore the little noises she made when he found an especially gracious spot. His cock twitched against the ties of his pants as he felt her quiver and moan his name under her breath. His tongue came out and lay flat against her shoulder, giving it a lick towards her pulse as she let out a startled squeak.

"I love seeing you like this," He moaned into her ear, pushing his erection into her backside to let her know what she did to him, "I want to see more."

Katara took a shaky pleasured breath and forced herself to turn, briefly missing the feel of his fingers curling up her skirts and into her folds. Her cheeks flushed she reached up and cupped his cheeks, "Then take me, Fire Lord." She said seductively, but in his eyes she saw him pause and his breath shallowed for a few inhales.

Oh no… she thought.

Cold metal. No. Cold gold. Her wedding ring pressed into his right cheek. The chilling reminder that she was not his…and never would be. Zuko put his hand over hers and peered into her crystal blue eyes. His lips pressed into a thin line before he lunged forward and captured her in a fervent kiss. His hands quickly dug into her hair and took hold of the strong chestnut curls.

If this were the only way he could have her…In pleasure and bliss…with guilt and shame…He needed her. He always had. Ever since they had traveled together during the war. Ever since they had been captured together in Ba Sing Se…she was always on his mind.

And nothing had changed since she married the avatar.

Pulling away from the kiss his hands went down and tore her skirts wide open, causing her to gasp and hold onto his broad shoulders. Katara's breath coming in small, expecting pants she reached down untied his pants. He let them fall to his ankles in a heap of crimson. She blushed as she peered down and saw his throbbing manhood.

Even though it was not the first time she had seen it, the size and girth always came as a shock. She swallowed and looked into his eyes. He reached down and grabbed her by the thighs, setting her on the edge of the counter and recapturing her in a kiss. Pressing his head to her womanhood he felt her squirm and mewl.

"Do you want me, Katara?" He asked, heart skipping a beat as he waited for the answer.

"Yes." She replied immediately, wrapping her arms around his wide shoulders. Digging her fingers into his long black hair as he began thrusting wildly.

XxXx

Zuko woke up the next morning to bright sunlight streaming through the white curtains of Katara and Aang's guest room. Sitting up languidly he stretched with a series of pops and cracking that was supposed to come from men much older than him. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he stood, but the smile quickly fell from his face as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His black hair was a mess but, as always, his scar was immediately where his attention went. It was where everyone's attention went. It marred his face in deep pink and purple hues all the way from the bridge of his nose to a little behind his ear.

But the scar wasn't what troubled him when he saw his reflection now. It was his actions and what he saw behind his eyes.

I should be disgusted with myself... I really should… How could I do this again? Aang's my friend… my best friend…Agni…

He sighed and began fixing his hair with the golden comb he had brought. The metal glinted in the morning light giving sharp contrast to his jet-black hair. He tied his hair up in a topknot with a crimson ribbon; but left his golden crown behind. He wouldn't be needing it today.

Coming out of the guest room in his crimson tunic he saw Katara, nursing a cup of steaming tea in her hands. He knew this look. Her downcast crystal eyes. The way her head hung forward slightly.

Regret…

"Morning…" Zuko began, going to the cabinet to grab a cup to make himself a cup of tea.

"Morning." She said softly, "Zuko…I…"

"I know," he said softly before she could continue, "I know."

"I just… When Aang is gone so long saving the world and building cities and just being the avatar…I get so lonely." She said softly, shutting her eyes sharply.

Zuko knew that wasn't the whole story, but he never pushed the issue. He could understand loneliness – he'd felt lonely most of his life…and especially now when everyone had gone their separate ways.

"Katara… please don't feel guilty." He said softly, sipping his strong black tea that she had made. The taste of Kyoshi peaches stretched across his tongue and he relished in the flavor. It tasted like springtime and fresh air and was warm enough to create a sense of heat through his veins. He would have to bring some for his Uncle – he would love this flavor.

Reaching across the table after a moment he wrapped Katara's hands in his own, "Please…this….well….whatever we are…it's not terrible. It's just…"

"Just what, Zuko? How could it not be terrible! I'm being unfaithful to Aang who trusts me with all his heart. And so are you…"

That hurt and she knew it the second she saw it in his eyes. Those soft golden eyes that she so adored usually shone with a bright vivacity and passion that she craved. But as those words tumbled from her mouth she saw his eyes dim and his shoulders fall for a moment.

"I know. I know what I'm doing."

"Then why?" She teared up.

"Because I want you…" he said softly, pulling her hands across the table to kiss her knuckles one at a time. The warmth of his kisses surging through her veins to create pink blush across her cheeks. The callouses on top of his fingertips send shockwaves through her spine and made her sit up straighter.

"Zuko, I…" she began, but then the front door sprung open in the other room.

"Kataraaaa!" Sokka's familiar voice soared through her living room. She quickly pulled her hands away from Zuko and put them back around the cup right as Sokka entered the kitchen. He paused for a moment before laughing, "Sifu Hotman! What are you doing here?" he laughed.

"I was doing some business on the mainland and decided to stop by while I was out." He lied casually, sipping his tea, "But, I arrived pretty late last night and decided to head straight to bed when I arrived."

Well…that's not totally a lie…

"Well it's good to see you. We don't see enough of our favorite hot-head." Sokka smiled, resting a hand on his hip. "But, Katara. One of the warriors hurt themselves during morning training. Mind taking a look at them?"

"Of course," Katara nodded, standing and picking up her water skin from next to the sink with an air of urgency. Being the only healer on the island who had water-bending abilities she always felt that it was her duty on Kyoshi island to look out for the warriors and its people. She had no time to dally and had actually run out of the house before saying goodbye to Sokka or Zuko. Leaving the two grown men in the kitchen.

"Zuko," Sokka sat where Katara had been seated, "What's really going on?"

"Huh?" Zuko's eyes were alarmed.

Does he know? He can't…. But he is surprisingly genius at times. Dear, Agni, please don't…

"I mean…you're on the island a lot sometimes… visiting pretty frequently. Let me guess…" Sokka rubbed his chin as Zuko tried to hide the fact that sweat was beading on the back of his neck, "You're tired of all the news on how you're still single and are thinking about a certain Kyoshi warrior?"

Zuko let out an exhale that was laced with a small chuckle, "Well…you caught me. Although, I don't have any in mind. I don't have time for a wife anyway…"

"Nonsense! Me and Suki are two very busy souls…but we still find to be busy, ifyaknowwhatImean?" he wiggled an eyebrow and Zuko looked at him unamused. "But anyways. You just gotta…go for it. You just have to take a leap of faith and hope that it works."

If only you knew, Sokka. Zuko sighed internally. If only you knew that the avatar has the only woman I could ever see myself marrying.

"I'll try, Sokka. When I find her I'll give it my all." He smiled genuinely. Sokka was taken aback since Zuko had such infrequent smiles – especially now as Fire Lord. Sokka truly pitied his old friend. Sometimes when Zuko was around Sokka could tell he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. There were times, earlier on when he was beginning to be Fire Lord, where he would visit Kyoshi island and just sit on the sand staring out at the ocean. Sokka knew better than to approach him during those times and would keep his distance – but always watching. Always making sure Zuko wouldn't jump into the ocean and disappear from their lives. He was so brittle at times it seemed like he would float away like burnt paper on the wind. But, his sister Katara (always braver in her compassion) would sometimes sit next to him on that sand. Quietly holding his hand or listening as he word-vomited all his troubles and frustrations.

I always thought that they would… Sokka sighed with a sad smile…But then again…how can someone turn down a marriage proposal from an avatar?

"Zuko.. Let's go for a walk around. It might be nice. Since I'm sure you can't stay too long."

"I'll leave tonight or tomorrow night depending on my schedule." Zuko smiled, standing up but becoming bent at the waist slightly by the heavy weight of Sokka's arm over his shoulders and shaking him brotherly. Zuko let out an earnest laugh and put an arm around Sokka's back. The two were about even in height and build and, if not for the difference in skin tones, one could have mistaken them as brothers.

"Then I need to find you a Kyoshi warrior who is cute to take home as the next Fire Empress." Sokka smiled brightly, leading him from the room.

XxXx

In the Kyoshi warrior injury tent Katara saw about twelve injuries a day – most minor cuts, sprains, and bruises – but today she wasn't expecting the first wound of the day to be a complete shoulder dislocation. These were terrible. Even with her waterbending abilities she wouldn't be able to take the pain away as she moved the bone back into place. She saw the young girls eyes water as the bone was set into place and the muscles untangled from their loops.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said softly wishing she could take away her pain.

When the arm was back in place she pulled away and instructed the girl to not train for today – and tomorrow – just to be safe. As she was putting the rest of the healing water away she looked up and saw Zuko and her brother walking across the way. They were making their way up the slope towards the Kyoshi warrior training grounds. Zuko was in his crimson tunic and had added his fire-nation belt across his middle. His long black hair was in its topknot and swayed gently with the ocean wind that was customary on Kyoshi island. She couldn't help but swallow as her mouth felt dry remembering the feel of his hair brushing against her skin the night before. Of his hot trail of kisses from her breasts going lower and lower…

No no no. She shook the thought from her head.

She then looked over at her brother who was wearing clothes from the Southern Water Tribe. His hair had grown some, but he kept it in the ponytail at the back of his head. However, with Suki's advice, he had grown a beard. He had his black-metal sword at his side and was talking loudly and animatedly.

As always, Katara thought with an eye roll. She finished up and ran out to join them.

"Hey!" Sokka smiled, "All done?"

"Yeah…she's going to be in some pain for the rest of the day so she needs her rest. But what are you two doing out here?" She asked, her eyes going from Sokka to Zuko.

"Trying to get Zuko a ladyfriend." Sokka grinned widely at his little sister, "I mean. He's been single all these years. He needs a fire empress to get started on those little heirs he needs." He shrugged Zuko's shoulder with a wide grin.

Huh? Did she just…Sokka noticed that Katara took in a sharp breath before she smiled brightly.

"That's true! You do need an heir, Zuko. Not getting any younger." She tried to joke to keep her voice from wavering. She didn't know why the thought of Zuko with another woman stung her so badly. The thought created a dull ache that made her blood feel like it slinked through her veins. But she couldn't show it. Not even for a second. Not even when his golden eyes were piercing her – looking for any sign of emotion.

This would be for the best…then we could both give this up. Then we wouldn't… Katara tried to think rationally but a gnawing phrase struck at her heart

But I'd miss him…

She took a deep breath, "Sorry. I ran up the hill to catch up to you pretty fast." She laughed, "So…who do we have in mind for Zuko?"

XxXx

It had been two months since his last visit to Kyoshi island. Since his last visit with Katara in his arms where she made him feel normal, loved, wanted. He missed the feeling of her fingertips running circles in his chest hair as they lounged on the ground, in bed, wherever they had just made love. Sometimes, right when he woke up, if he shut his eyes he could almost feel it. Sometimes he would stay in bed for hours after waking and ruminate on their time together. But then the bitter taste came to his mouth when she so casually went up to Kyoshi warriors introducing him as a prospective date.

He couldn't take it. The woman he loved so desperately it made his skin burn…trying to pawn him off. He had made an excuse to leave that night citing urgent business he had to return to. She had looked at him with a soft smile and given him a hug right after Sokka. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she turned away from his travel-balloon even before he had taken off. He had watched her until she was out of sight, and she hadn't once turned around to watch him go.

But now, while eating lunch with his Uncle in the garden he had received a carrier hawk with a blue-insignia scroll. A broad arrow facing down as the wax seal. Breaking it Zuko's brows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Nephew?" Iroh asked, setting down his tea cup.

"I'm invited to a party on Kyoshi island…with the avatar and the rest of our friends. Next Friday."

"You should go." Iroh smiled brightly, "It will be fun to have everyone together again."

"It will…I'm just wondering what this could be about…" Zuko said pensively, "It's not like Aang to take time off for anything…let alone a party."

"Hello pot, meet kettle," Iroh laughed, "Neither do you, Zuko. You need your rest. This is why you burn out so often."

Zuko looked at his aging uncle and nodded, "You're right. I'll go. Don't worry." He said with a smile. "Let me pour you another cup of tea."

"Oh yes, please. This peach tea you brought from Kyoshi island truly is delicious. You will have to give Katara my thanks."

"I'll do that, Uncle."

And so he did. Uncle and Nephew sitting together finishing a cup of tea with the sound of turtle-ducks quacking around the lake. But Zuko's heart wouldn't stop thundering in his ears.

XxXx

Katara paced nervously as the party was being set up. Suki and the other warriors were putting up banisters and cleaning around the Avatar's estates for them. Even though it wouldn't be a large gathering, they wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the avatar and his wife.

"What's wrong?" Aang smiled, leaning against the doorframe as he looked in at his wife pacing the formal living room.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"I know. You don't like the attention. But you will get used to it." He came over, putting an arm on her lower back and giving her a kiss. She felt his beard bristle her chin during their kiss. She rested a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating under her fingertips. His body…it was so different than Zuko's. Even their heartbeats. With Aang his heartbeat was gentle, calm, like the wind. Zuko's heart beat with a ferocity that must be spurred by his firebending nature. And while Aang's skin was always cool to the touch and welcoming – Zuko's was warm and unforgettable.

"What are you thinking about?" Aang asked.

"Oh nothing. Just…we haven't seen Toph and Zuko in a long time…" She was quickly building into a ramble – kicking herself for her thoughts, "I mean. The three of us live on Kyoshi island so we see each other a lot. But Toph has her school and Zuko is the Fire Lord…so…"

Aang laughed, "Calm calm." He soothed.

As night fell and the lights in the courtyard were lit the festivities began. There were people from their travels during the hundred years war mingling – Haru, Jet, Teo – having small glasses of wine and fingerfoods. Sokka was standing comfortably next to Suki when he felt the ground rumbling. In the distance he saw Toph using her earthbending to make the ground below her into an elaborate slide bringing her towards the party.

"Showy as always," He laughed and ran out to where she stopped, "Hey Toph! Long time no see!"

"Who's seein'?" She laughed, pointing to her eyes causing Sokka's face to drop slightly.

"Why do you always have to do that?" He said softly, but her laugh was infectious and he ultimately began chuckling along with her. Walking next to her into the party they walked to the star couple.

"Hey Twinkletoes," Toph said towards Aang, punching him on the arm eliciting an 'ow!' "It's been a while."

"It sure has, Toph. About two years since I've seen you."

"Well. You've been busy saving the worlds many small fires. I've been busy making a police force of metal-benders."

They reminisced briefly before Toph paused, "Everyone is here except…"

"Zuko sent his reply. He will be here…" Aang said with a bright smile. Immediately Katara felt a soft wind of shame brush her cheeks at his cheerful demeanor.

Oh right…they're best friends... Of course he is looking forward to seeing him…while I…

Toph raised her eyebrows wondering why Katara's heart was beating quicker and her mood seeming to change to a deep, radiating sadness. She would pull her aside later and have girl-talk.

Looking up Katara was the first to see. A large Fire Nation balloon with the black flame on the side.

Zuko…

She inhaled sharply as she saw his figure over the railing. Even from this distance she could feel his cold golden eyes pinning her down. In one fluid motion Zuko flipped from the edge of his balloon and used his firebending to gently lower himself down to the Earth. From there, she watched anxiously as he walked towards the party. His hair done up in the topknot, his long crimson robe, and the insignia of the Fire Lord crown glowing faintly in the torchlight. He was unmistakably royalty.

"There's Mr. Fancy," Aang laughed as he airbended out of his excitement over to his friend. Flying over he clamped his arms around Zuko in a hug. Pulling away they smiled at one another – albeit Zuko had a much more cautious smile.

"It's good to see you again, Aang." Zuko said, and surprised even himself by meaning it earnestly.

"It's good to see you too, buddy. It's been too long."

"It has." Zuko chuckled, "Uncle sends his regards but he couldn't come. The Jasmine Dragon needs someone to watch over it…and he has some Fire Nation duties to attend to."

"Completely understand. Although, I can't believe he didn't retire. He's so old." Aang whispered the last part, making Zuko laugh. Toph turned her head in disbelief.

"Did Zuko just…laugh?" She asked astonished.

"It's rare, but it happens." Sokka nodded, "It's like getting an extra chicken dumpling in your combo meal."

"Food. That's all you ever think about." Suki elbowed Sokka gently.

When Zuko approached the group he gave a small bow of his head to his friends. It wasn't customary for the Fire Lord to bow to anyone; but these were his friends and he would show them the respect they deserved for such a feat. But when his head inclined his eyes met with Katara's and took his breath away for a second. His heart beat quicker for a second before he tore his eyes from hers.

Very interesting…Toph rubbed her chin quietly as she noted both of the accelerated heart rates. This would need some police investigation…well…not police police…just her.

"Well…shall we begin?" Aang looked at Katara who only nodded. To Toph it felt like the young waterbending woman was about to have a heart attack. Aang pulled her away a few steps and created a small Earth pedestal where they were standing. The crowd began to quiet and direct their attention to them.

"Ladiiiiies and Gentlement!" Aang said excitedly, hooking his arm around Katara, "We would like to make a very important announcement."

At this moment Katara looked down and away from Aang's chiseled jaw and down towards Zuko. The torch light played with shadows across his features, illuminating both his regular eye and the one that had been permanently slightly closed by the scar. His lips were opened every so slightly and she saw the nervousness in his face. She swallowed and put a hand on Aang's arm. She braced herself for whatever face Zuko was about to make.

"Katara and I are going to be having a baby!"

XxXx

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger.

I'm sorry this isn't my normal level of quality. I'm usually much better at writing than this but I have been out of practice.  
PLEASE let me know what you think 😊!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and fav/follows. I greatly appreciate it 😊

I hope you continue to review/support the story!

XxXx

Cheers, clapping, whistles – all after the announcement from the avatar who proudly held a fist in the air; the other hand clasped tenderly around his wife's midsection. All the while, Zuko felt his hands mechanically clapping, a slow and methodical beat while the blood drained from his face. His body felt full of sharp tingles and ice as he swallowed down the scream that resounded throughout his body.

She's going to be a mom…and Aang is going to be…he paused as his breath hitched…or am I going to be…

His breath caught and his head hung for a second as he stared at his shoes. The pointy black tip of the Fire Nation shoes a stark contrast to the light tan tiles of the avatar's courtyard.

I don't belong here… Zuko thought, squeezing his eyes shut tight. I'll leave tomorrow…I just have to put on a show tonight. He said to himself. Taking a strong breath in and standing up straighter he clapped his hands proudly, a smile bending across his face to try and match the others. Being Fire Lord, Zuko had some practice in putting on a show – between female nobles trying to win his favor to become the Fire Empress, or advisors instructing him to make the Fire Nation a strong presence again in the colonies – he was becoming a better actor than the Ember Island Players (which – if he was being honest – wasn't that much of a challenge).

Hearing the increased applause to her left, Toph gazed in Zuko's direction. When the earth was being raised to make the pedestal Zuko's heart had been hammering away in his chest like a hummingbird trapped in a cage – but as the words left Aang's lips his heart had almost stopped. It had slowed and felt like a wounded beast. Zuko's shoulders had dropped. His breath had hitched. Toph would have given anything to be able to see for just a short amount of time – to see what face went along with those changes. Reaching out, Toph put an arm on Zuko's upper arm and stepped closer, causing Zuko to jump slightly before he smiled down at Toph and pat her hand.

Ever since the end of the war they had spent a lot of time together – with the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation so close together and both trying to rebuild it was helpful to collaborate for what was best for both nations. Now, Toph saw Zuko as the older brother she never had – and Zuko had jokingly told Toph she was the sister he wished he had. As much as he cared for Azula, and he did, he knew that life might have been happier with a more normal sister (well, not that Toph was normal – but he loved her all the more for her quirks).

"Sparky…You okay?" She asked softly so nobody else would overhear. Aang and Katara were lowering back to the ground to a crowd of well-wishers and friends.

"Yes. Yes, I'm okay. Why?" Zuko said soothingly, appreciating how Toph cared. Appreciating that, while he spoke with her with nobody around them he didn't have to pretend to smile.

"You know you are a terrible liar." She said softly, squeezing him on the arm tenderly, leaning over and resting her head on his upper arm, since she was too short to reach his shoulder.

No…he's freakishly tall. Toph snorted mentally. But, apparently that's sexy according to the Fire Nation noble ladies.

Zuko forgot how good she was at detecting lies and chuckled in his throat. "We can talk about it later, Toph. We should go congratulate them." He straightened his spine for strength, trying to push his conflicting emotions down to his belly where the fire would absorb them. Leading Toph over to the couple in the middle of the crowd he saw Aang detect him and turn, smiling brightly at them – creating a new spear of shame to spread over Zuko.

"Zuko…well?" He wiggled his eyebrows in expectation of praise and congratulations. Zuko smiled softly in their direction and he could feel Katara's eyes burning into him.

"Congratulations. To you both. Sincerely." Zuko bowed at his waist, a great show of respect in the Fire Nation.

Such a terrible liar…Toph thought sadly, her face only betraying her for a moment with a soft droop of her eyelids before she pasted a large smile.

"Good job, Twinkletoes." She said brightly, punching Aang in the arm – eliciting a small yelp. Aang then tilted his head back and laughed, pulling Katara closer into a hug. Katara stumbled into the hug before taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms around her husband. But her eyes went to Zuko. To the calm smile that wrapped across his face – something she didn't know was a complete mask.

He's so calm about this. She thought, letting her mind overcome her as the others spoke. Does he not care? Isn't he scared it could be his? What if…what if I was just his bed toy? What if he didn't actually love me…he never said those words…I never said them to him either but…I was hoping he… She began to shudder softly in Aang's arms. I don't want that! I don't….I don't want to have just been the toy to the Fire Lord…I love him…She startled herself with the thought and swallowed hard, eyes meeting Zuko's. His golden eyes peered into hers, creating a sense of heat running through her body. Those strong, piercing eyes that always followed her. Those eyes that she had dreamed of during the hundred years war after meeting him. The eyes of the Fire Lord. I love him…

With that she began to cry, her body shivering as tears came running down her face in heavy, warm streams. Aang looked down at her with immediate worry creasing over his brow, holding his wife's shoulders. "Katara? What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Water? Food? Comfortable shoes? I hear feet swell during pregnancy and – "

"Aang," Suki interjected his quick rambling and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, peeling him away from his wife softly. "She's pregnant…Her emotions are going to be a little all over the place for the next nine months." Suki chuckled, walking over to the crying Katara and putting an arm around her shoulders, "I'm going to take her inside away from everyone's eyes." She said, with a slight tone of questioning and Katara nodded, allowing herself to be directed into the house.

Sokka looked pitifully in their direction, truly worrying about the wellbeing of his sister – but so grateful that his wife had the initiative to take care of her. He truly could not be blessed with a better wife. He looked over at Aang's worried expression and how his hands were held in front of him, twisting the saffron-orange fabric that hung off one shoulder. Sokka's eyes then went to Zuko who was looking at Katara's retreating back with furrowed brows. Sokka raised an eyebrow when he noticed how much paler he looked. Fire Nation residents naturally had pretty pale skin, but Zuko was looking absolutely pallor.

"She'll be okay, Aang." Toph cut in, feeling Aang having started to panic. As much as she loved Zuko as a sibling, she loved Aang too. She reached out and rubbed Aang's forearm – but her fingers wrapped around Zuko's upper arm. She could sense that he still needed some comforting. Toph had wanted to run after Katara and Suki – but figured the two sisters-in-law would need some time. And, Toph acknowledged begrudgingly, Suki was much more comforting than she was. She tended to perfectly personify her element. Stubborn, strong, and rigid. She had wanted to learn from Katara how to be so compassionate and loving, but hadn't managed it in the time during the war – or the brief period after when they were all still in close contact.

"I know," Aang smiled over to them softly, a crease of worry still coming over his face. "So…Zuko. I know how busy you are…thank you for coming."

"How could I say no to the avatar?" He smiled demurely, "But…even more so, how could I say no to a friend?"

Aang smiled brightly and chuckled, "Thanks. I'm sure Katara is happy too. We haven't all been together in a long time." He looked over to Sokka who nodded in agreement. Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and flexed for a moment to stretch.

"And we have all grown so much." He smiled, "Well, most of us." He said, wrapping an arm around Zuko's neck to show their similar tall stature, leaving Aang just a few inches shorter than them out of the loop. Zuko smirked over to Sokka then looked at Aang who was pouting with a thick upper lip.

"No fair, guys." Aang pouted.

"Don't worry, Twinkletoes. It ain't all bad." Fellow shorty Toph laughed, "Remember. The taller you are the harder you fall."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes…" Aang thought briefly. But then he smiled, "But I appreciate it, Toph." He noted how Toph's fingers were laced through Zuko's bicep and grinned briefly.

Maybe Zuko has had his Fire Empress next to him all along…maybe they're just too blind to see it… I mean..well…oops…Aang mentally cringed at his phrasing before smiling - maybe they just need a little push…

"So, Zuko. Still single?" Aang asked. Zuko's eyebrow shot up and Toph felt his pulse quicken.

"Yes…still single." He answered simply, "As you can imagine…rebuilding my nation to be a place of love and acceptance keeps me rather quickly. As well as finding and pulling down insurgents who still want my father on the throne…"

"Ozai…" Aang said softly.

Zuko nodded, "Even though he has effectively gone mad in prison without his bending and power…there are still people who wish him to be in my place." Zuko sighed and hung his head, "But fortunately, "He began again softly, "my assassins haven't been successful. I should be able to reign for many years to come."

"Yes…but you need an heir…" Aang said, trying to push past the awkward topics. He knew what discourse the world was in. It wasn't easy to lose the mentality of nationalism that was bred into the residents for hundreds of years.

Maybe I already do… Zuko swallowed down and nodded. Sokka noticed the bob of Zuko's throat and stocked it away in his memory – wondering what it meant as he sipped his ceremonial Air Nomad rice wine. The taste of oranges and bananas going down his throat smoothly and creating a sense of ease and lightness.

"Yes…But I'm by no means old Aang. I'll be turning twenty-eight at the end of the year. I have plenty of time to marry and have heirs."

"Not if you keep so busy all the time, "Aang smiled briskly, leaning at the waist to examine Zuko closely, " I think I know a good match for you. I met her when I was down in the Earth Kingdom the other day. She –"

Zuko held his hand palm up and shook his head, "Aang…I appreciate it. Really I do." He smiled, "But I do not have the time or energy to marry at the moment –"

"Date…" Sokka interjected, "You date before you marry…"

Toph chuckled, remembering that the others were from lower classes (Not that there's anything wrong with that. In fact, I envy them) and how they didn't know that for higher class people, especially royalty, you did not marry for love. You did not date. In her case, she would have been married off to whoever her parents decided. In Zuko's case – he would marry someone who would benefit the country. He couldn't just marry for himself. He had to marry for the entire Fire Nation.

Zuko had the same thoughts as Toph – they had talked about it before. About the burden their marriages would place on their lives…"I'm never going to marry." Toph had said indignantly over her tea with crossed arms. Zuko had chuckled and mentally agreed to the sentiment. But he knew he needed an heir. And all this party did was make it even more apparent.

"I'm going to hold a suitor's ball at the palace in the Winter. I will find my bride-to-be there hopefully." Zuko relented. He looked down at the tiles for a moment as Aang expressed his excitement. Zuko closed his eyes.

He's truly so happy for me to even try. He's such a good friend…and I appreciate him for everything that he is. For everything that he has done for me and the world… But

While Aang and Sokka talked about the ball Zuko turned his head and gazed at the single light coming from the house.

I love you….

XxXx

Katara was so thankful that Suki had pulled her away from the party. She couldn't take the accolades of people who were clapping for an accomplishment that felt hollow to her. They were expecting a child of the avatar…but even Katara herself wasn't sure. She felt such a sense of security as Suki's strong, but gentle arm, was wrapped around her shoulders directing her into the house.

She had allowed herself to feel comforted as she was set on a settee as Suki turned on the lights around them illuminating her living room. Katara put a hand on her belly and took a few deep breaths as Aang had taught her meditation and calming techniques long ago. The simple peach colored walls brought a sense of peace along with the plush blue couch she was leaning on – until her memory brought her back to a time where Zuko was sprawled over the light blue Water-Tribe rug , naked and panting as she worked herself over his hard shaft. She could still feel the callouses of his fingertips and palms on her hips as she had dug her nails into his chest lost in her own pleasure. How his golden eyes had been roaming over her breasts and body hungrily before he had turned them over to take charge and…

She jolted from the memory and felt red wash of shame brush across her features. Suki came in from the kitchen with a hot cup of white-cucumber tea, said to relieve fatigue and morning sickness. Suki sat next to Katara and rubbed a hand up and down her spine as her little sister figure began to sip her tea delicately.

"I'm sorry." Katara said softly. Suki shook her head and wrapped her arms around Katara. She truly did love Katara like a little sister she never had. At first, they had been awkward around one another after Sokka had married Suki, but now it was like they had always been family. Suki felt pained at Katara's unusually sorrowful and bleak demeanor. But, she had seen other Kyoshi warriors and women on the island go through pregnancy and childbirth and knew that sometimes it came with complex emotional states that fluctuated so crazily that the husbands were often at wits-end by the time the baby came. She knew that Katara was a strong woman, is a strong woman, but pregnancy was going to be hard. It was hard on any woman. Let alone the woman of the avatar.

"Katara, you have nothing to be sorry for. Pregnancy is hard." Suki soothed, running a hand through her sister's hair, "Especially when you feel like you have the entire worlds eyes on you. But, know this. You don't have to live up to their expectations at all. In fact, please just ignore them and focus on your own happiness."

Katara smiled at Suki softly thankful for the advice. She knew the entire world was looking at her now. They were hoping that she could undo the genocide that the Fire Nation had caused and started the new generation of Air Nomads. If this child was an airbender then perhaps the world would slowly regain it's lost fourth race…and if not…

Katara swallowed. She knew Suki wouldn't judge her – they had been each other's closest confidants during everything. They told one another everything. Well…almost everything, Katara mentally noted and took a deep breath. She had never mentioned Zuko or her feelings for him. She had never told Suki that she had slept with the Fire Lord time and time again when Aang was off around the world (working…but also sometimes just goofing off…). She hadn't told Suki that she loved the pressure of Zuko atop of her thrusting gently while kissing her neck. She loved the way his hair smelled faintly of cinnamon and how his skin smelled of sandalwood. How she wanted to tuck herself into his arms and never have to leave. How she would watch him, bathed in moonlight, sleep next to her with a soft curve to his lips as if he were where he belonged. How she would sometimes kiss him in that moment, not to wake him, but to ensure he wasn't some illusion that tormented her…

How she was so tired of feeling like a monster for what she was doing to Aang.

Katara put her hands in her head and let out a shuddering breath, "Suki…what if this baby came out firebending?"

"I don't think that's possible. From what Sokka and I read the other day the children of avatars can only bend the original element of the avatar and the other parent." Suki said assuredly, running a hand down Katara's spine. Katara looked through her hands at Suki firmly, her lips pressed in a firm line as if to ask her to read deeper.

Suki took a moment before her lips opened up slightly, "Oh, Katara…" She barely whispered. Her hand coming up to cover her mouth gently.

Katara closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in her hands. She was expecting Suki to yell at her, be ashamed, throw a fit. Anything. Except when Suki held her tightly and she could hear Suki's heartbeat quicken as well.

"Is it… I mean….I can't…" Suki began stammering. She had never been in this situation before. She had known of a few village men who had been caught being unfaithful. But she had never expected Katara…

"I love Aang…I really do…" Katara began, "But…not in the way a wife does…I mean…that sounds bad…but…" She exhaled and tried to collect her thoughts, "I loved Aang a lot, especially when we were all traveling. But after the war I found I loved him like a very very good friend. He wasn't exactly the most mature…and he can be a lot to handle…" She hung her head, but Suki nodded and held her hand comfortingly, letting her know she would be there as she continued, "But…Suki," Katara teared up again, "I love Zuko. Ever since the war and after. I had a crush on him and hated it because he's Fire Nation. But then he became good and it messed with my head and I…I couldn't erase it. Then Aang proposed and I…you can't say no to the avatar when he proposes. Especially not when he does it in front of everyone you know!" she grunted angrily, hating herself for being so worked up. But, with Suki being so comforting Katara was vomiting out all her secrets. Everything she had held inside for years.

"Then Zuko came over…the Fire Lord. We hadn't seen one another in three years and he was so…so…"

"Handsome?" Suki offered. She couldn't help but acknowledge, even as a married woman, that the Fire Lord had a certain charm. He stood so confidently. His long, straight black hair framed his pale face perfectly. The scar that marred his left side simply added to his intrigue and looks. And having seen him train with Sokka in the courtyard, his muscles were taut under his skin. To Suki, the Fire Lord was like a chiseled beast in the skin of a man. Especially when she saw the raw power of his firebending – and then the calm smile at her dinner table within hours of one another.

"Yes…handsome…" Katara admitted, "So handsome… and I had always had such a crush on him." Katara smiled softly at the memories of their teenage awkwardness. "And then a little over a year ago he visits Kyoshi island and I hadn't seen him in so long…he used to come around all the time, right?" Suki nodded at the memory of him stopping by frequently as a younger Fire Lord for comfort, advice, or just to sit on the beaches; but the visits had suddenly ceased one day and he had taken years to return, "So he comes back…all tall, chiseled, handsome…" Katara sputtered, sipping her tea, "And he says he's here to visit Aang – but Aang had taken a last-minute visit down to a temple for some ceremony… and Zuko stays here and…and…"

Katara's tears overwhelmed her now and began flowing freely again, "And I'm such a terrible wife." She sobbed, "But I love him…I really do…I love the Fire Lord…but he has never once said it to me…" She hiccupped, "And I haven't said it to him…and now I'm pregnant and…" She sobbed.

Suki looked at the deteriorating waterbender in front of her and clasped her to her chest tightly. Her fingers brushed through the chestnut curls tenderly, "You are not a bad wife. You are such a wonderful woman." She soothed, "And what you're going through…any woman can understand. I understand." Suki held her tightly.

Katara sobbed into her chest for a while until she managed to calm down, "Oh Suki. What am I going to do?" She held tightly onto the long green flowing sleeves of Suki's dress. "What do I do? If this baby comes out a firebender I…"

"We will deal with that then." Suki said softly, "There is no worrying about that now. We can't control that…" Suki stroked her hair.

"Are….Are you going to tell Aang?"

"No," Suki said confidently, "I won't even tell Sokka. This is between you, Aang, and Zuko. But, I will support you every step of the way. No matter what you decide."

XxXx

The party had come to a natural end sometime between Sokka screaming in pain as he had stolen some of the fire flakes from Zuko's plate and when Jet had drunkenly fallen asleep against a stone wall.

"Look at Mr. Cool." Sokka had joked, standing next to him with arms crossed and a play-glare, "I'm so cool I sleep standing on walls."

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at the impersonation. But as the party dwindled his heard began to pulse quickly.

"Will you be staying with us tonight?" Aang asked Zuko happily, "The guest room is always ready for you."

Zuko glanced at Aang's expectant face. In his early days Zuko would spend entire nights at the kitchen table with Aang. Playing Pai Sho, drinking tea, talking and reminiscing, or simply just being together as friends in a tough time. Aang had been able to exit the war more easily than Zuko. Aang was able to travel around and fix small details. Zuko had to fix an entire nation; and, although he would never admit to it, there were times when he would collapse in tears in his bedroom at the pressure. He would be unable to breathe and felt suffocated at all the pressure. But, his friendship with Aang had helped him…and…the nights with Katara on the beach when she would just listen to him. Without judgement. Without fail…just listening.

"Zuko is staying with us, Aang. Sorry. We already set it up." Sokka said, wrapping an arm around Zuko's neck and holding him leaning closer. "Next time."

"Oh. Okay." Aang shrugged, "I'm going back now to check on Katara. It's a bit late. I'll see everyone tomorrow." He waved and, with a strong gust of air, sailed away towards the house.

Zuko looked at Sokka with a somewhat confused expression. They hadn't arranged for that beforehand. Why had…

"I just noticed your pause and figured you might want to give them their privacy." Sokka shrugged, releasing Zuko and beginning to head for his house. Mentally, Toph thanked Sokka. Although she knew he was lying, too. Even though Sparky was hard to read – it wasn't impossible. And with how close Sokka and Zuko had gotten over the years it was extremely easy for one to sense if the other was troubled.

Suki came running down the hill and met up with the group with a bright smile. "How is she?" Toph asked worriedly.

"Much better. Just a lot of pregnancy emotions. She'll be okay." Suki smiled softly. Feeling assured Sokka held her hand and began walking towards their house not too far away.

"Zuko is staying with us tonight. Hope that's okay." Sokka told her sheepishly. She kissed his cheek and assured him it was fine and she was happy to have his best friend with them. However, as they walked down the torch-lit streets on the stones Suki couldn't help but steal a few peeks of Zuko when he wasn't looking. She wasn't interested in him – oh no, nothing like that – but she was thinking of what Katara had said. How she and Zuko had…

Suki blushed gently, it was so hard of her to think of Zuko as having that side to him. He was always so serious and refined. To think he could get down-and-dirty like Sokka. I guess a man is a man…even in royal garb. Suki blushed, holding Sokka's upper arm closer. I mean…Katara has needs and…if it's with a man you don't love can you have fun…I've never had to worry about this. I can't even imagine what that's like. My poor sister.

Toph could feel Suki looking back at them now and then. She knows something. She thought with her lips pulled into a tight line. She keeps looking back at Sparky here…what did Katara say…? UGH! It's killing me not knowing something!

Once they got to the moderately sized home Toph was shown to her spare bedroom and Zuko to his. Zuko hadn't stayed in Sokka's guest room for a long time – but, the décor was exactly as he had remembered it. Sokka had painted the walls a deep ruby red with embellishments of gold and black around. He had told Zuko, when he had first shown it to him, that it was to be "Home away from home".

"I know how stressful things are there for you. Just know, this is always yours for when you need to come visit." Sokka had said brightly, and meant it. Even though Zuko hadn't stayed in this room in almost a year it was kept clean, and he hadn't changed the colors. It brought tears to Zuko's eyes when he sat on the edge of the bed, the crimson bedsheets with an edging of golden threads, and realized that the sheets were kept clean.

Zuko dressed down from his formal attire, a long-red tunic and black armor, into his casual resting attire. He changed out his armor for a simple cotton robe with golden lining overcoat, a simple red, cross-tie shirt underneath and his pants were a dark, almost blood-stain red. He sat at the chair by the window and glanced out at the ocean-view that all the bedrooms in this house were given. He loved watching the ebb and pull of the ocean going back and forth.

After about an hour he heard Suki and Sokka settle into their bedroom together and felt the house quiet down completely. He inhaled and brought back his essence of the Blue Spirit and snuck very quietly out of the house and began walking down the hill towards the ocean. He needed to sit and think.

I could be becoming a father…he thought looking up at the only light around, the moon. Katara's prime spirit. He glanced over his shoulder at the house where the avatar resided and saw the bedroom lights were out. It was so late that everyone would be sleeping. At least he would have some peace – outwardly at least.

He took off his Fire Nation boots and set them on the grass right before the beach started. Stepping into the sand he took in a deep breath, with his exhale a long stream of smoke slipped down between his lips. He wanted to scream, cry, throw fire high into the air, throw a fit…but he didn't want to alarm anyone or awake anyone.

"Stressed, Sparky?" A familiar voice sounded and he jumped looking around with a ball of fire in his hand to see.

To his right, hidden only slightly by a small cliff, Toph was standing in the sand working on bringing the sand up towards her hands. Zuko exhaled, "I didn't think you'd be out."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Toph smirked, "You're out. The question is – why?"

"Fresh air. It was a busy day and I'm having a hard time sleeping." Zuko said before he sighed, "You know that's a lie. Sometimes your feet are a true pain in the ass, Toph."

She let out a characteristic cackle at his frustration. "Built in lie-detectors. I love them." She said, striding over to him as he walked further onto the beach. They were both silent for a moment and listened to the sound of the ocean pushing and pulling. "You know, Zuko. You can tell me anything…You're like a brother to me. I won't do anything to hurt you. UGH! That's so gross. Don't ever make me be all sentimental again like that." She shivered. Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"I know how you feel." Zuko smiled. He looked down at Toph clothed in only a dark green tunic and some grey pants. She must be freezing in this ocean breeze… he thought to himself, shrugging off his long-sleeve red tunic and draping it over her shoulders. She jumped at the motion before pulling it around her.

"I don't need it…" She mumbled, "But I appreciate it. You firebenders can be warm anywhere."

"Blessing and a curse." He assured her, "Its kind of a useless skill in the summertime."

"Especially in the Fire Nation. I mean, your homeland is hot hot hot." She fanned herself playfully before pulling the coat closer around her. With all the torches at the party earlier she hadn't even noticed the cold from the night wind – but when she had come out earlier waiting for Zuko she had been shivering, only sandbending to create a sense of heat and movement around her. But with Zuko's jacket around her she was much more comfortable and held it closer by the lapels. The smell of sweet cinnamon wafting up from it as she settled down on the sand.

"So…." Toph began, "Ready to talk? Something is up with you and Sugar Lips back there…and I want to know what." Toph demanded. Zuko took a seat on the sand next to her and sighed softly. Toph was so pushy and would not stop until she had a few answers.

"It's a delicate situation, Toph. I don't know how to…"

"Are you still pretending you don't love her?" Toph asked sympathetically, almost making Zuko jump in surprise as he pushed his lips into a tight line, "I've known for a long time. Ever since the war. Every time you were around one another your hearts would beat so quickly…I truly thought you two would end up together." Toph smiled softly, "But then…"

Zuko nodded and curled his knees up, resting his forearms on them, "Things happened. And I understand why. She couldn't have said no to Aang during that proposal…" He looked over to Toph, resting his cheek on his shoulder, "Besides. Who would want to marry someone with…you know." She shrugged and chuckled through his nose.

"Zuko. Your scar doesn't matter. I know I can't see so it might not mean a lot coming from me." She persisted, "But, I'm sure she would have loved being with you even with, no, especially with the scar." Toph kicked herself mentally. Is this comforting? How do you comfort someone? Dammit! I wish I wasn't so…so…UGH!

Reaching over Zuko put a hand over Toph's spine, sensing she was irritated at something. And, knowing how alike they were in their emotional constipation, how hard it was for her to express something like this.

"Thank you, Toph. Really." He smiled.

He's telling the truth…Toph smiled with a slight blush. "Now…can you tell me what had you all riled up at the party?"

Zuko hesitated for a moment before shutting his eyes tightly, "The baby…it could be mine…" he admitted, seeing her eyes widen as she turned her head and gaped at him.

"What?"

"The baby… It could be mine….Katara and I have…" he blushed and swallowed, "been intimate…not too long ago too…about the time she would have been…..yeah." he felt incredibly awkward especially as Toph stared her down with her unseeing grey eyes.

"Oh, Zuko." She said softly, reaching over and holding his hand tight. She did not agree with what he was doing at all, but she could sense that her friend was hurting. She could feel the hunch in his shoulders and the way his heart beat low and heavy in his chest. "Zuko…I'm so sorry…Does Aang…"

"He has no idea…as far as I know." He sighed, "I'm a horrible friend…"

"You've done something wrong…but that doesn't mean you're horrible…but I mean…" Toph stammered slightly before taking a deep breath. "Well, Zuko. It's either your baby or his." She sighed. That wasn't comforting at all.

"Do you…I mean…" Toph collected herself, "How does Katara feel…about you?"

He thought for a moment and shrugged, "She hasn't told me anything…except how she regrets it. And then before I left her and Sokka were trying to get me to date some Kyoshi warrior named Su-Li or something…" he chuckled absently, "So, I'm sure that she doesn't think of me romantically. I'm probably just a warm body for her to have. An old flame." He shrugged. Toph thought back to Katara's heartbeat and how she had felt when Zuko landed. Toph knew that wasn't the case. But, Zuko had to hear it from Katara. If Toph told him he would disregard it as her trying to comfort him and wouldn't believe it. Toph sighed.

This is so complex. I've never had to deal with anything like this…She bit her lip.

Zuko gazed out at the ocean and stretched his legs out in front of him, balancing his weight on his arms that he put behind him. "Can I be honest with you, Toph?" He asked, gazing over at her. She looked over in his direction.

"Always." She assured.

"During that announcement…half of me really wanted that baby in her belly to be mine." He smiled ruefully. "I'm awful."

Toph shook her head. "No, Zuko. You're human."

They both sat in silence and listened to the waves come to and fro, drumming the earth rhythmically in hushed tones. The moon sloped in the sky illuminating the stars before them, something Zuko admired. The moon was gentle and calm, not afraid to share its glory with the stars – the direct opposite of the sun which captured the sky relinquishing glory to no one.

Zuko laid back on the sand and closed his eyes, feeling a sense of comfort from the moon above him, and Toph next to him.

"Hey Zuko?" Toph's little voice sounded next to him, checking if he was awake. His heartbeat was so still and tranquil she was worried he had dozed off on the beach – and he was much too heavy to carry.

"Yes?" He opened his scarred eye and gazed over to her.

"When I said I wanted a life changing field trip with you – this isn't what I had in mind…"

XxXx

A/N: Long chapter! I hope you enjoyed this. I had a lot more time and practice on this one. I know not a lot happened – but I'm setting it all up.

Please leave a review! 😊


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I cannot express how thankful I am for your reviews / follows. I am working hard to ensure this story is interesting and that the characters feel natural. Each chapter, I hope, will be a little bit better than the last as I get the hang of this.

So let's continue! (This chapter will have some hot/steamy moments. Be warned). Also, super long chapter ahead! Had a lot of free time – Enjoy!

XxXxX

Entering their home Aang saw the flickering of light in the formal living room. He stepped inside and saw Katara sitting on their blue sofa with her hands tightly wound around a cup of what smelled like cucumber tea. Suki had taken good care of her, but she must still be queasy – he figured. He smiled and went over, startling her out of her thoughts when he sat next to her and began rubbing her back.

"It's funny how they call it 'morning sickness' when it can happen any time of day, huh?" He smiled earnestly. Katara looked into his kind green eyes ruefully, noticing the gentle curves at the edges, leading into full cheeks that were becoming hidden as he grew out his beard. She reached up from her cup and gave the rough hair at his cheek a small scratch.

"I'll be fine." She smiled softly, not quite reaching her eyes, "Suki said that the nausea usually goes away in two or three months…."

"Joy." Aang said with a distasteful expression. He ran a hand up and down her spine as he leaned into her hand. "I'll take care of you. Plenty of cucumber tea and foot rubs. I promise." He soothed.

A pang of guilt resounded through Katara and she nearly choked. She swallowed a small gust of air and nodded, "Thank you." She said just above a whisper. She was struck with what a kind husband he was. How thoughtful he was towards her.

How would he act towards me if he knew? Would he ever forgive me?

She gazed into his kind face, pondering many questions about what would their future be like if this baby came out spinning fire like a plaything. Aang gazed into her blue eyes, seeing them half lidded and grinned slightly. Putting a hand on her lower back he leaned forward, his head tilting to the side to kiss her. Alarmed Katara jumped slightly and turned his head, making the kiss effectively miss and land on her cheek. Aang pulled back with a raised eyebrow and she realized her faux pas.

"Just…sorry. It's been a long day. The party and the nerves…I'm sorry." Katara soothed, patting his hand that had come to rest on his lap.

Aang looked at her with furrowed brows. "I understand." He lied softly. No matter where his travels had taken him, no matter what his duties were, no matter how dog-possum tired he was – he had time and energy to be romantic on her.

Maybe pregnancy can make women a little distant. Katara's just never been so…off. Aang puzzled before shaking his head. No, I shouldn't put my perceptions on her. Perceptions are deceptive and usually wrong. So, she's feeling tired and maybe a little distant. That's how she is feeling and that is okay. Aang nodded, trying to pull himself back to his days as an early monk; learning the ways of compassion and understanding. What she needs right now is compassion. What she needs right now is a good husband.

Aang smiled and scooted closer to Katara, tilting her head up with a thumb on her chin he gave her a slow, loving kiss. A kiss that tried to convey how he felt about her. How much he adored her. How he just wanted her to be okay. And this time, Katara didn't push him away, but hold on tightly to the saffron-dyed fabric over his shoulders.

Katara had hoped that Aang wouldn't try to kiss her again and she could make an excuse to just go take a bath. Being in the presence of her husband while holding in such a terrible secret made her feel dirty. But she couldn't deny him another kiss without him becoming suspicious – she had never been distant with Aang before. Ever. No matter how angry she had been with him, no matter what fight, she was never distant. She especially couldn't start now in the time that was supposed to be the happiest of their lives. When he leaned in and gave her a firm kiss she couldn't pull away.

She felt his hand go up to thread itself in her hair, his hand wrap around to pull her body closer to his. She shut her eyes and gripped the fabric of his clothes tightly as her mind raced. She was smelling the calming aroma of oranges coming from his clothes and breath as they kissed – but instead of calming it made her eyes water with crushing guilt because all she wanted to smell was cedarwood and cinnamon. When his hand pushed her shirt up gently and ran against the skin of her back, she wanted to feel heat and callouses. When her hands came up to his head, she couldn't help but rue the lack of jet black hair between her fingers.

Aang pulled away with a sly smile after a few moments. Having felt her fingernails tingling the back of his neck he knew his feelings had come through to her. "Do you want to…um…" he blushed, "take this into the bedroom?" He smiled, offering her his hand.

Katara took his hand, mentally noting how Aang had only ever made love to her in a bed. On the walk towards their room she absently looked around the house. If there was a flat surface…Zuko had taken her there. The only place he hadn't was in the bed she shared with Aang.

I need to stop thinking about him. I need to forget. Maybe we can put this all behind us. Maybe I can try to fall in love with Aang like a true wife. I just need to try harder. He's such a good husband. He deserves a good wife. Maybe acting like one tonight will make me forget all about Zuko.

She allowed herself to be led next to the extra-large bed that took up most of one side of their room. Aang lifted her by the hips and set her down on the bed, leaning in and kissing her firmly as he laid her down. The bed shifted under their joined weight and the soft blue covers began to wrinkle around them. Aang lit the light next to them quickly with a jolt of his firebending and began to untie the ties on her shirt. Katara shifted and allowed the cloth to easily be pulled off of her, revealing her undergarments. Sitting up she undid the clasps in the front and slumped her shoulders, letting the bra fall and reveal her breasts.

She looked up and noticed how Aang smiled serenely. All was well in his world and she wanted to keep it that way. She knew how much pressure was on him as avatar. Leaning forward she pulled up his tunic and overshirt, baring him from the waist up. She wasn't afraid to acknowledge that Aang had a strong physique. She wasn't afraid to admit that at one time she had been excited to be intimate with him; but she was afraid to admit that she wasn't anymore. She ran her hands along his stomach and chest desperate to feel a spark, a flutter, anything.

Please…she begged herself as Aang began peeling her skirt and panties from her, leaving her laying back and bare on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and felt dread creep into her stomach. I want to be a good wife…I want to love Aang…I want to…I want to…

But when she felt fingers rubbing gently over her folds as she listened to a cloth belt being undone her mind took her back where she didn't want it to go. To black hair and rough callouses. To warm fingertips and a slick tongue. She let out a gasp of pleasure that the memories brought.

I'm so awful…but if all I'll have left of him is memories then, that should be enough. Aang doesn't have to know. I'm going to give Zuko up…but not the memories.

Katara felt the weight of her husband crawl over her and the warmth of his body hovered over hers. She let her legs open as she felt him lower himself and begin to press at her for entrance. She opened her eyes and looked at Aang's beautiful green eyes and nodded.

"Please," She said softly, running her arms around his shoulders and groaning as he slowly entered her, going at a gentle pace to ensure she was ready for more vigorous activity.

"You're so beautiful," He moaned into her ear, giving it a gentle nip as he felt her buck up. But Katara was gone in her memories. Instead of gentle, rounded eyes gazing down at her she was seeing sharp points and glaring gold. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back, letting herself get lost in memories.

"Mmm," She moaned as Aang pushed a little harder, breathing hotly onto her neck. She imagined it was the same, burning heat that the skin of firebenders created. That his exhalations smelled of cinnamon candies and fire flakes. That when she felt a wave of pleasure, she would have a swath of black hair to hold onto.

Oh, fuck, Katara…she had heard Zuko moan more than once. She replayed his moans over and over in her head as Aang moved faster. The thought of Zuko was making her press her hips up wildly and passionately, making the bed creak under them. Aang pushed up on his palms and gazed down at her – never having seen her like this before. Katara usually made love with gentle, fluid movements.

But now she was sporadic, beads of sweat falling down her forehead and collecting at her temples. He was watching her breasts bounce quickly and listened as her voice came out in high-pitched whines. As he continued to work himself inside of her he began breathing heavily as well, but when Katara let out a wild scream and arched her back he stopped moving.

"Ah! Did I hurt you?" He asked as he quickly froze. Katara lay for a moment, panting on the sheets and gazing up at him. The spell lost. Her orgasm, coming to a quick close before it had truly begun. Usually when she began screaming Zuko would press harder, faster, milking her orgasm for all it was worth before he spilled his seed inside of her. She would scream in pleasure until her throat was raw. She would leave claw marks on his back. She would love watching his eyebrows knit together and his strong voice break into a series of moans as his warm seed trickled inside.

"oh! Fuck me, Zuko! As hard as you can!" Katara's memory replayed itself as she saw Aang's worried expression over her, "Don't stop! Oh, Gods, don't stop! Zuko!"

"Y-Yes…That…It felt really good," Katara blushed, feeling suddenly awkward. Maybe she should be glad that he had stopped. What if she had screamed the wrong name. Aang was looking down at her as she caught her breath and nodded and once he was sure she was okay he re-entered her and made love to her until he clenched his teeth and allowed himself to release. Katara put her arms around him tenderly as he caught his breath, giving him a gentle kiss on the shoulder as she stared up at the ceiling.

Aang pulled away and looked down at her, resting his weight on his elbows. He noticed the far-off look in her eyes and frowned. "It's been a long day," He soothed, "But I am so thankful for you." He said softly, leaning down and kissing her; he smiled gently and leaned down, kissing her on the belly. "And, I'm so thankful for you, too." He smiled up at her before crawling off to go grab a wet cloth for them. Sitting up once Aang had left she began looking out the window. She could see her brother's house not terribly far away. She saw the lights flickering in the windows.

I wonder if he is up…I wonder if he's comfortable. What's he doing…Is he thinking of me? She swallowed all her curiosities down. I have to give him up.

Katara laid down on her side of the bed and put a hand over her belly. Shutting her eyes she took in a deep breath and exhaled. Her fingertips burned for a moment with a white-hot intensity before cooling back down – but her eyes had jolted awake and her mouth had become dry. She had helped many women in the water tribe through pregnancy and childbirth…but never ever had they complained of sudden heat from their womb.

Suki…I know you said we can't worry about this now…but I can't help it…I'm so scared. She shuddered, curling into a ball as she laid in bed, watching the moon come in through the window and gently caress her caramel skin.

XxXxX

Fuck…I'm awake… Zuko thought as he reluctantly opened his eyes and gazed at the familiar surroundings. He groaned audibly, but quietly, at waking up with the rise of the sun after being up late into the night with Toph on the beach. Firebenders rise with the sun. But fuck. Can't I get a day off? He sighed. Wishing he could melt into the pillows. Wishing he could curl up tight and fall back asleep. Wishing that he were holding warm, caramel skin against his body when he woke.

Well…I'm up. He grumbled and sat up quickly before his mind could wander anymore. He made sure to notice the feel of his feet on the rug and the pleasure of his joints and muscles stretching. He turned his head to look at his reflection when he stood up to do a taller stretch and noted his black hair wild with tangles, and his webbed-burned eye glaring back at him. Combing through his hair he tied it up into a topknot and put on a simple tunic and pants. He would do some training today – it had been a while since he had stretched out his firebending.

But first, breakfast. Noting that the house was quiet he made sure to not make much noise as he walked to the kitchen and pulled out a few pans and bowls. He would make enough for everyone so he was sure Suki wouldn't mind him borrowing a few eggs and meats. Whipping up the eggs and adding a splash of milk he set that aside before cutting some cured ham into strips, along with some green onions and shredding some cheese. Adding oil to a pan he added some eggs, stirred them until fluffy, let them sit for a moment before adding toppings and then folding. He was smiling at his handywork when-

"Smells amazing, Sparky," Toph exclaimed, chuckling as she noticed Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I didn't know you were up," He said calmly, trying to resume an air of perfect collectiveness that a Fire Lord was supposed to exhibit.

"I didn't know you cooked."

"How do all of you forget that I worked at Uncle's tea shop during the war? I was usually either serving the tea or making snacks in the kitchen."

"What was your favorite thing to make?" Toph asked, coming over and grabbing a fork and taking the plate Zuko had offered as he prepared the next omelet. He took a moment to think before chuckling.

"Green tea almond cookies. They were uncle's favorite snack with his Jasmine tea."

Toph smiled at the thought and cut into her omelet with the side of her fork, leaning against the counter and feeling Zuko continue to cook. It was like a smooth dance between the ingredients and the stove as he worked. Eventually, there were three more omelets, Zuko taking one for himself and putting plates over the other two so they would stay warm for Sokka and Suki.

Zuko leaned next to Toph on the counter and ate his breakfast, "So," He said after a couple swallows, "I was thinking of going to the old training ground to practice. Would you like to spar a bit?" At this Toph's face lit up so brightly he almost laughed.

"Yes!" She said excitedly, "I've been aching to do some earthbending against a good opponent."

"Good? That's all I get?" Zuko chuckled, and Toph's lips curved up at the sound of his laughter.

"Ok. Pretty good." She nudged. They finished breakfast and Zuko washed the dishes as Toph went to get dressed properly for a sparring match. Coming from her bedroom as he finished the last fork he saw the tight green tunic that was covered in thin metal armor on her top half and a pair of sand-colored linen pants with leg-guards. She was shoeless, of course, but she walked with a confidence that often made the group forget she was blind. As she strode out of her room, she was tying her long black hair into a high pony-tail; not wanting to go through the hassle of making her usual bun.

"Ready." She announced and Zuko went over, retrieving his boots and armor from his room and setting them on. The black and gold armor covering his legs, chest, and broad shoulders. Toph and Zuko very quietly slipped out of the house, as to not awake their hosts, and made their way down the pathways of Kyoshi Island.

After the war, the island had seen an influx of young ladies wanting to be warriors – causing the old training grounds to be abandoned due to the need for a larger, updated facility. Zuko and Toph walked confidently towards the old facility tucked more remotely into the island, where they wouldn't be disturbed or have to worry about harming any bystanders if they came to watch. The old training grounds were surrounded on one side by heavy rocks from the mountain and, on the other, pillars carved in a traditional Earth Nation style. Tall, strong, granite pillars standing tall with carvings of the Earth Nation symbol across the bottom. Slabs of granite on the ground, dented here and there by years of hard training and combat. The flora around them having overgrown and been welcomed by the temple-like structure. Large palm fronds covered the tops of the pillars and ivy made great attempts to climb the stone walls. Water flowed serenely off one side of the cliff edge and onto the ground, creating a small lake in the corner. In the early morning sunlight, it appeared like something out of a novel. Zuko remembered the stories his mother would tell him of otherworldly lands that seemed like Nirvana.

But, in the middle of all this natural beauty, surrounded by tranquility, was a sight that made Zuko's heart jump momentarily. Aang, with his fists put together and the arrows on them pointing to one another, was sitting deep in meditation. Zuko took a step back, thinking of leaving the young monk to his introspection, but his heel hit a pebble and Aang opened his eyes quickly to see his intruders.

When he saw the two of them his face broke into a large, sincere smile. "Hey!" He said brightly, twisting his body and airbending against the ground to bring himself to a standing position.

"Hey, twinkletoes. Up early?" Toph said casually, arms crossing.

"Well. Yeah," Aang shrugged, "Katara woke up a little nauseous so I tried to help her out. But she was feeling better and wanted to rest so I came here."

Zuko's stomach twisted at the thought of Katara feeling so sick, wishing there was something he could do. But, hopelessness washed over him. No. Her husband is here to take care of her. She doesn't need me. He smiled. But, I'm glad someone is caring for her.

"We came for a little sparring. Want to join?" Toph asked, bringing Zuko from his thoughts.

"I'd love to! I haven't had a good fight in a long time." Aang rolled his shoulder, placing a hand over the connection between neck and arm. "I was hoping for a rematch with Zuko someday soon."

Zuko raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "That match was before you knew firebending. With all four elements at your disposal there is no way I can win, Aang."

"Well. How about if he sticks to one element?" Toph glanced at both of them, feeling their energies. While Aang's heart was excited – maybe even eager – Zuko's was steady, strong, but with a sense of nervousness underneath. I guess that's a normal feeling when you're standing in front of your friend whose wife you're sleeping with. Toph internally cringed at the stickiness of the situation.

"One element," Aang nodded, "Air. How about it?" He held out his palm and looked at Zuko expectantly. Zuko glanced into the eyes of his long-time friend and reached out, clasping his hand tightly and giving it a shake.

"Deal."

"I'll fight the winner," Toph said with a wave of her hand, going over to the edge of the training grounds and sitting next to a pillar. Her feet resting casually on the granite. The two grown men walked to opposite sides of the court and stretched for a moment. Aang curving his body from side-to-side and making sure his breathing was in check; while Zuko stretched his legs out in lunges and pulled his arms behind him firmly to stretch out his back muscles. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that Aang wasn't wearing any armor and, not wanting it to be an unfair fight, Zuko took off the armor from his chest and legs.

Facing one another the two men took their stances, Zuko a wide-legged forceful stance and Aang a loose weight-on-toes stance. Toph's feet were planted firmly on the ground, she didn't want to miss a minute of this action.

Air Nomads were pacifistic by nature so Zuko knew Aang wasn't likely to throw the first move. Zuko inhaled a deep breath in, focusing on the pit of his stomach where the body creates energy and letting that natural energy surge into his lungs to create flames. Steam escaped his slightly parted lips as he put his left hand out, his right hand coming close behind and punching downwards, sending two flaming spirals barreling towards the avatar.

Aang jumped high into the air at the sight of the twin fireballs and hovered for a moment, high above the stadium before clapping his hands together over his head and sending them downwards – a large gust of wind pushing at Zuko and making him grimace as dust and dirt flew into his eyes. Stepping back he quickly blinked out the agitations and located the avatar coming back to the ground calmly, charging a circular gust of wind in-between his hands. Zuko broke his concentration with another streak of flames- this time connected to his palm and extending like a whip to snake towards the avatar no matter where he jumped. Zuko kept his feet planted firmly on the ground as Aang jumped from place to place trying to escape the long whip before it reached him. After a moment Aang found enough time to do a spiral-kick in the air and send a small tornado towards Zuko – pushing him back against a pillar and only momentarily stunning him.

Toph only wished that she had some volcanic gushers to munch on with all this excitement. She was amazed at the amount of power that both men had contained in them. Neither man giving the edge to the other as they battled. Always a clever way to get around their opponent, always a better offense, always creating. Two master benders at work. Ultimately, both men ended up on opposite sides of the arena and were shooting tendrils of their power at the other, creating an orange, horizontal tornado between the two of them – each trying to overpower the other.

Aang was sweating, he could feel the water running down his spine as he gave his wind everything he could. Unlike Zuko, Aang wasn't used to the amount of heat being produced and it was becoming too much to bear.

But I don't want to lose!

Without even thinking Aang sent out a course of earthbending with his foot, making a rock by Zuko's ankle jolt up and send the firebenders down to the ground, his leg twisting in an unnatural state and Zuko let out a painted yell. Aang caught his breath with his hands on his knees as the wind and fire died down. Toph immediately stood up, mouth agape, as she ran to where Zuko was lying on the ground. When Aang looked up he paled slightly, he didn't mean to…

"You cheated!" Toph yelled, putting a hand behind Zuko's neck in a feeble attempt to help keep him off the ground.

"I…I didn't mean to. It just kind of happened!"

"Earthbending doesn't just happen!" Toph grimaced.

"It's okay," Zuko soothed Toph by patting her hand that had rested on his upper arm. He attempted to sit up but pain shot through his leg. When he looked down he saw his foot and his knee were in an unnatural angle. He took a deep breath in and out trying to ease the pain. He had been so focused on his offensive, his feet had been so firmly planted on the ground with his weight, that a simple pebble had undone him. This is exactly what uncle warned him…balance. He needed to remember that next time… but fighting Aang he had become so heated. So angry. The man, after all, was married to the woman he was madly in love with. He ran a hand over his face as Toph glared daggers in the direction she believed Aang was (which, she was slightly more to the right – but Aang still felt the irate heat coming from her and blushed, ashamed of himself).

"It doesn't look too bad. I think Katara can fix it." Aang said sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Zuko. Really."

Zuko held up a straight palmed hand at him and shook his head. "It's okay. You have grown much stronger, Aang. I was honestly impressed I even lasted so long against you."

You were going to win if he didn't cheat Toph thought angrily.

"Let's get you to the healing tent," Aang said softly, knowing that Zuko was only stroking his ego, putting an arm behind Zuko's spine and the other around his thighs he grunted and lifted Zuko from the ground.

"I can walk," Zuko argued in vain as Aang gave him a 'really?' look and Toph shook her head. "Well. I can hobble." He muttered embarrassed. He knew arguing would be fruitless, even the thought of putting his weight on his knee send shudders through his spine. He just had to accept it and crossed his arms around his chest as Aang walked him out of the old training grounds and into plain sight. Zuko's forehead wrinkled and his eyes shut closed.

This is mortifying…Zuko grumbled internally.

Lucky for them, nobody snickered or looked on for too long; on Kyoshi Island training accidents were more of an everyday affair and contained little excitement. However, this was not the case when Katara looked up from a healing manual for a little sigh, gazing up at the blue sky. When she rolled her shoulders and prepared to go back to work she paled when she saw the trio walking towards her tent. Toph glaring daggers to her left and crossing her arms, and Aang walking along sheepishly with Zuko of all people in his arms. Seeing her husband carrying the taller man would have been comedic if it weren't for the slight beading of pained sweat on Zuko's forehead and the fact they were walking towards her medical tent.

Something happened here…Otherwise Zuko would never let someone carry him. Katara thought worriedly. Putting her book down on the table she turned and saw them enter.

"Hey, Honey," Aang said sheepishly, the look in his eyes showing a strange mix of guilt and worry.

Please please please don't tell her, Aang cringed internally, wishing that Toph was telepathic. He would honestly give her anything right now to not tell his wife that he cheated in a match and busted one of their best friend's leg. He already felt bad enough about it and didn't want Katara to add onto that with one of her lectures.

Zuko's eyes opened and he glanced over at Katara, his face a perfect mask of calmness befitting royalty. For a second their eyes met before Zuko looked away. Katara felt a small dagger spread through her chest at the way he dismissed her so easily but swallowed it down. She had a job to do, after all.

"Set him down here," Katara patted one of the beds. Aang was very gentle putting him down, and once he stepped back Katara let out a small gasp at how tangled his leg looked. His foot was cocked in an unnatural position and his knee seemed dislocated.

"How did this happen?" She wondered aloud as she went over to a large, terra-cotta vase of water in the corner of the tent and covered her hands with water.

"Well Mr. Twinkletoes here," Toph began angrily before-

"Just happened to be walking by when he noticed I had tripped on a morning walk and fallen down the edge of the mountain near the old training ground," Zuko lied, Toph's face whipped in his direction and glared.

Tell her! Twinkletoes deserves to be in trouble for cheating! Toph yelled internally, always one to want to see justice be executed.

But Zuko looked at her calmly and shook his head, hoping that she could feel the vibrations of the simple action. Toph grunted and sat on a stool nearby, crossing her arms firmly in front of her chest. Aang looked at Zuko from behind Katara's back with a wide grin.

Thank you thank you thank you! He put a fist up, placing his other hand straight atop the other one and bowing.

Zuko shook his head to assure the other it was no problem. Katara missed the interaction as she worked very very gently to roll up the pant sleeve up to his thigh so she could see the wounded area clearly. However, as she examined the best course of action for healing, she felt strong muscles under her fingertips and found she had been resting her palm on his thigh. Katara took a sharp breath and pulled that hand away from him, hoping that the blush that spread across her cheeks wasn't so obvious.

Calm down. You are a doctor. You touch bodies all the time. Just because it is Zuko doesn't make it any more or less special. You have a job to do.

Even if that job is on a man who has been deep inside of you. She inwardly gasped at her thought and shook it from her head. Cursing the way her thoughts tended to go when Zuko was involved. She illuminated the water on her hands and looked up at Zuko – who seemed to be actively trying to avoid her eye contact by staring intently upon the top of the tend.

"This…it's going to sting a little. Please bear with me."

Zuko nodded and shut his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest and intaking a deep breath as Katara's waterbending carefully put his joints and bones back to rights. For a moment, his eyes opened and he saw the blue radiate on her features, making her all the more beautiful. Zuko's heart squeezed tight with the image of her leaning over his injured leg and gently working her hands up and down, pulling water to-and-fro. As she worked his pain subsided and he couldn't help but let out a grateful groan and lay his head back.

Katara blushed at the noise, having heard it many times before from his lips but from much different circumstances. She pulled her hands away and quickly walked over to put the water away. Zuko sat up and rolled his pants leg down.

"Thank you, Katara," He said softly. She only nodded and kept her focus on the water, pretending to be busy with the lid of the water-pot.

Aang stood between the two of them, noticing the slight flush on Katara's neck and the way Zuko wouldn't even look at her. They used to be so amiable. Katara used to run up to Zuko when he would come visit early after the war and jump into a hug; what had changed that made them this way? An argument while he was gone, perhaps?

Aang's lips pressed into a tight frown and his arms crossed. For some reason, a sense of unease made its home deep in his stomach.

XxXxX

As much as they wanted to stay longer, Toph and Zuko had work piling up for them in their respective empires and would have to return soon. Toph needed to continue training the new recruits in her police program (She could feel them slacking off in her bones – she swore) and Zuko knew he would be returning to a palace with paperwork and meetings galore. And, on top of everything, he now had to plan for a winter wife-seeking ball at the fire palace. They extended their apologies to their old friends, but everyone completely understood; however, Suki and Sokka saw this as the perfect opportunity to have the gang together for a night of food and wine at their house.

As dusk approached everyone gathered into the sage-green living room that Sokka and Suki lovingly called home. Toph sat next to Zuko on a pair of dining chairs in the corner and listened bemused as Aang, next to Katara on the cream-colored couch, recounted how he had aided the cabbage cart man create a few franchises to apologize for always destroying his cart.

"I always did feel bad for that guy," Sokka laughed, "Good to know he became successful."

Suki chuckled before standing up and brushing the wrinkles of her emerald dress. "I'm going to start the stir fry." She said brightly, "If I don't start now I'll stay here all night and listen to your traveling stories." She kissed Sokka and went into the kitchen off to the right, the sound of pots and pans coming out of the cupboards becoming ambiance.

Zuko sipped on his red wine, a gift he had brought for everyone and a specialty of the Fire Nation. The wine was from his personal vineyards made of the finest grapes and spices and, in true Fire Nation style, left a lingering heat in your veins. Everyone had a glass, sans Katara who had her hands gently holding a glass of cold water. Sokka and Aang talked animatedly about whatever happened to Hawky – the beloved messenger Hawk that Sokka had bought that he had kept for many years – when Zuko noticed that Sokka had finished off his wine.

Standing, Zuko went to pour more for himself and then Sokka with the bottle but found it empty. He smiled, "I'm glad to know you all like the wine."

"It's amazing!" Aang smiled brightly, "Makes you all warm inside. It's perfect for nights with friends."

"I wonder if it goes well with fire flakes?" Sokka rubbed his chin.

"It does." Zuko nodded before catching himself with a clear of his throat, "I mean…so I'm told."

"Not that royalty eats carnival food, huh?" Toph snickered.

Zuko chuckled, "I'll go grab us another bottle from the kitchen."

However, as soon as he entered the kitchen he was met with a string of curses and hissing from Suki, staring down at the stove. He raised his eyebrow and walked over to her, "Everything okay, Suki?" He said gently, accidentally making her jump out of her skin.

"Hey. Well. The stove doesn't work," she crossed her arms and muttered, "I've tried everything. I guess we have to see if anything is open nearby."

Zuko craned his neck and looked at the stove – it was working perfectly before – he thought as he tested the knobs. He had made breakfast for everyone today – but sometimes appliances did just crap out. This had happened once at the Jasmine Dragon and, if they had not been refugees keeping their identities a secret, he would have set the damn thing ablaze.

"I had my heart set on stir fry though. The meat is going to go bad if we wait another day. It can't sit in the marinade for another day."

Zuko thought for a moment, "I can help." He said and smiled as she looked upon him confusedly. His hands going out he created two flames from each palm. "Place your pans on my hands, I'll heat the food for you."

Suki had heard of many things – but a firebender offering his services in this way? It was almost unbelievable. Let alone the Fire Lord. But – she had no reason to complain. Beggars can't be choosers; so, she took him by the shoulders and directed him to stand where her stove was, both his palms out with flames. She placed her pistachio-green enamel pot over one hand and added water.

"High heat." She instructed and he complied.

Putting a wok on the other she began by adding oil and letting it heat up until glossy before adding in some eggs and quickly turning them into curds before removing from heat. Once the water was boiling in the other pot she added the washed rice and shut the pot to steam. "Low heat here. High heat on the other." She instructed, too focused on her cooking to notice how asinine this situation was. She was using the Fire Lord as a stove. But she couldn't help but smiling when she looked up and saw him glancing around the kitchen absently as he helped her.

No wonder Katara is crazy for him. He's pretty cute when he feels awkward. Suki chuckled, adding in the meat to the wok and the marinate, giving it a minute to brown the beef before she thickened the sauce with cornstarch slurry. She set it aside in a dish and washed out the Wok.

"I really appreciate this." She smiled up at Zuko who could only nod back in acknowledgement. Suki bit her lips, she wanted to tell him that she knew. She wanted to tell him how Katara felt about him.

But that's not your place. If it's meant to be, it'll happen.

"Hey Zuko what's taking so – " Sokka walked in and saw the situation, his face breaking into a large grin before he began cackling obnoxiously. Suki wasn't afraid that he would offend Zuko, however. The two were so close at to be nearly brothers and often had a joking dynamic between the two of them. Zuko's eyes rolled over to Sokka giving him a sarcastic glare.

"The man. They myth. The Stove!" Sokka laughed hard as Suki tapped the hand with the rice cooking.

"Off, please." She said and moved the rice over to the wok. Sokka took the dish from her and set it in the sink to soak off.

"Your stove is broken. I'll send a new one when I return to the palace."

"Oh no, we can handle it," Sokka tried to assure but Zuko shook his head.

"I was the last to use it this morning when I made breakfast. In all likelihood I broke it. So I am going to replace it." From his tone Suki and Sokka could tell this was a royal decree and they had no room to argue. To be honest, they were quite grateful for the offer since having to buy a new stove would have cut them quite short for the month. And, in all honesty, Zuko did not mind at all helping a man he considered his brother and Suki, who had briefly worked in his royal palace after the war. The two were close friends and he was blessed to have them.

He's so generous. Suki noted, thinking this another reason Katara would be so enamored with him. Suki knew she had no romantic feelings for Zuko – she was head over heels for her husband after all – but she couldn't help but think back to all their interactions throughout the years and reminisce on his good qualities. I can see why Katara wanted to chose you, Fire Lord Zuko. She smiled ruefully, Sokka wondering what had happened to his wife internally to make her look so…sad.

Scooping out some stir fry before she added the meat she set it aside for Aang, then added in the meat and finished it for everyone else. " All done," She smiled brightly, and Zuko extinguished the flames on his palms. Running his hands together he looked at Sokka bemused.

"You wish you're half the stove that I am," He said in mock pride. Making Sokka laugh and punch him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for helping my wife, man. I appreciate it."

The two helped Suki bring the bowls of stir fry to the table in the dining room connected to the living room. Out of the corner of his eye as he entered the room Zuko saw Katara and Aang sharing a kiss. His heart sunk to the bottom of his chest and he swallowed painfully – that was normal. They're married. And he knew he would have to get over it.

Toph, however, recognized the slump in Zuko's heart and came over, clapping a hand on his back. When she felt him looking down at her she offered him a smile and he smiled to her in return, patting a hand on her back in return. As Aang and Katara strode into the dining room Katara looked at the two of them exchanging glances and felt a swirl of emotion run through her stomach – something she couldn't quite name. But the way he was looking at Toph made her almost bend the water in her cup into a chunk of ice before she caught herself. Setting her glass down she looked down at the delectable looking Stir-fry. Suki was an amazing cook from years of practice and necessity and eating whatever she made, she knew it would be good.

Aang complimented the smell, and thanked Suki for remembering his vegetarian preference, as he sat down next to Katara, right across from Zuko. At each side of the table was Suki and Sokka, and Katara faced Toph who was already beginning to pick pieces of snow pea from her stir fry and nibble on them curiously. Zuko was standing above them all, a wine bottle in his hand as he worked the cork remover in a spiral around the neck, popping it out easily and pouring everyone but Katara a little wine before sitting.

The table was quiet for a few moments as everyone began to eat – eliciting talk to Suki about how delicious the stir-fry is and how perfectly cooked it was. She looked over at Zuko who kept his face a stoic mask as she chuckled, "Just need a great heat source for the right sear on the meat." Suki smiled brightly, making Katara raise her eyebrow. She had heard her brother guffawing in the kitchen and was wondering what happened – but before she could ask Sokka piped up.

"So. Sifu-hotman," He grinned, leaning on the table with one elbow, "You know I ain't a native to the Fire Nation…so I don't know all your little festival things. But how is this Winter Ball going to go?"

Katara's chopsticks came to a halt over her food as she remembered Oh right…he's getting married….

She forced herself to continue picking and eating at her food as to not bring attention on herself.

"Well," Zuko began, dabbing his lips with his napkin, "I'm going to be extending personal invitations to noble families with daughters of marrying age. There, I will mingle among them freely and try to find one that captures my interest." He smiled begrudgingly, the only woman who had ever caught his interest was now married to the avatar and was listening to him as he told her that he would be marrying another. He hated this, but it was the truth and he couldn't hide it. "Once I determine if she is good for the Fire Nation and can hold herself under the pressure of Fire Empress then I will go through with the marriage preparations."

"Sounds like a lot." Suki said softly, taking another bite. Was it truly that hard to find someone when you're royalty? Having to host an entire ball?

"You mean good for you right?" Aang said with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Zuko said firmly.

"Nobility and royalty don't have the luxury, Aang," Toph said softly, "To Zuko…his marriage has to be a political move. Not one of love or emotions."

"Same with you," Zuko said empathetically to Toph, putting his hand over hers on the table for just a moment. She nodded.

"I'm just never getting married so I'm not too worried about it."

Zuko chuckled, "That's a luxury too."

Sokka glanced between them and frowned. Wow…that's really sad. And really messed up. You mean he's going to have to marry and have heirs with someone he might not even like? Sokka thought for a moment before perking up. Unless, I have a say in it. I'm going to find Zuko a great match. Now…where to look? He scratched his chin. He looked at the way Toph sat next to Zuko and his brows knit together. He would have to think on this some more. Toph had escaped the noble life – he was pretty sure she wouldn't want to go back to it. And he couldn't exactly just waltz into the nobility of the Fire Nation. I feel so helpless…Sokka begrudgingly accepted.

"Things really are different, huh? In the water tribe we just marry who we love," Sokka smiled over the table to Suki who blushed.

"Same with Air Nomads," Aang said, holding Katara's hand. She tried to hide the fact that she jumped slightly by leaning in and kissing his cheek. She had been caught up in her thoughts of Zuko marrying another woman of the Fire Nation. How she would have to watch him from a distance. How, once he was married, he was likely to be so busy she would barely see him ever again.

"Love can come after marriage," Zuko shrugged, "I mean…I've heard that some of the Fire Empresses really loved their husbands. Not my parents…" he chuckled to himself, definitively not his parents, " but, I have hope." He lied.

Toph felt a pang at that simple lie and finished off her stir fry. The group resorted to usual banter and conversations about what was going on with their lives and in the world as of late. At the end of the meal Sokka and Suki collected most of the bowls. Zuko went to help, but Toph held his shoulder down and grabbed his bowl and hers, "You poured the wine. I get the dishes." She smiled and followed Suki and Sokka into the kitchen to help with the clean-up.

"I need to use the little Air Nomads room," Aang admitted and stood from the table, walking to the other side of the house. With a start Katara noticed that she and Zuko were alone at the table. His eyes were fixed on his wine glass before he looked up at her and their eyes met.

He noticed the clip of ocean pearls in her hair and smiled gently at the memory of picking those out for her and sending them for a birthday gift a few years ago. He wasn't able to make birthdays, but always made sure to send a gift. It truly radiated in her chestnut hair and was beautifully matched with a pearl bracelet that lay on her wrist – a gift from Toph the same year. She was in a light-blue wrap-around dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She had figured that if in the next few months she would lose her figure, she might as well show it off a little now. And it sure had captured Zuko's attention when she walked in that night. His eyes had scanned over her body hungrily, but quickly before they hugged in greeting. It was a short hug – it had to be. They both were trying to pull away from…whatever this was.

Her eyes roamed over the strong shoulders adorned in a red tunic with gold lining. She swallowed and looked down. His body was taught under his clothes – a perfect example of an active firebender. The grey that was on his upper arms shifted when he leaned closer and spoke in hushed tones. The sound of his voice bringing a sense of warmth and comfort to her.

"You look beautiful tonight."

She blushed and looked down at her lap, playing with the pearl bracelet. "And you look very handsome. You're wearing the grey shirt I made you?"

"It's one of my favorites. Fits perfectly."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. She knew his body – every curve. Making clothes for him had been no problem. For his birthday she had wondered what to send. The Fire Lord would have everything he had ever wanted…what could she possibly give him that he didn't have or could easily attain? She had decided a thin grey shirt in some of the best Southern Water Tribe fabric would be perfect for him to survive the grueling Fire Nation summers.

Zuko knew he didn't have much time until someone showed up. He had been arguing about trying to get her alone all day – if he should or should just let her go. But he had questions. He needed answers. He looked at her firmly, "We need to talk." He said firmly. She nodded.

"We sure do." She agreed, meeting his gaze. Her heart was immediately melting as she looked into his strong ember eyes.

"I'll wait for you. Tonight. On the beach in the secret cave on the other side of the island."

She nodded. The group had stumbled upon that cave as Aang and Katara decided to settle upon Kyoshi Island. It was moderate and size and close to the water, the perfect place for a secret rendez-vous. How ironic that at one time they had used it for an island-wide game of hide-and-seek.

"I'll be there," She promised firmly, reaching out and squeezing his hand. A spark of electricity going between the two of them as their skin met. He squeezed her hand back – about to bring it up to his lips for a kiss on the knuckles when he heard the bathroom door close. Quickly pulling apart Katara put her hands around her water glass and Zuko sipped his wine.

"That's better. Did I miss anything?" Aang said happily.

XxXxX

A/N: As always, I appreciate reviews 😊  
I hope the cooking and fighting scenes weren't too awkward. I've never written them before.

Thank you for your support!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Every time I log into FF and see new reviews/favs/follows I am amazed and so grateful that others are finding this story enjoyable.

I hope you continue to enjoy this Zutara story!

XxXxX

Having used pregnancy fatigue as an excuse Katara managed to sidestep the advances of her husband once they had returned home from the dinner party. Aang had understood and had curled into bed to relax as Katara removed her formal dress and pearl accessories, holding the pearl hairclip tenderly in her fingers before putting it on her vanity. Pulling out a thin, peach-colored nightgown she slipped it on, letting the fabric fall to just above her knees as she finished up by combing out her hair. Laying in the plush blankets she focused on breathing in a way that made it sound that she was already deep in sleep.

Aang looked over at his pregnant wife sleeping and smiled, leaning over and kissing her gently on the shoulder before he disrobed and laid into bed next to her. Taking in a deep breath through his nose he slowly exhaled through his mouth, imagining he was putting his day behind him; however, the awkwardness in the medical tent nagged at his stomach. He shook it from his head.

It's wrong to think of your wife and best friend so suspiciously. I shouldn't add wrong perceptions to them. Aang nodded, rolling onto his side and shutting his eyes. He focused on his breathing to keep his mind clear and was asleep in a few minutes.

Katara heard her husband's breathing even out and waited another half hour until he was deep in sleep. Peering over her shoulder she saw his shoulders rise and fall slowly in time with his breaths. Pulling up her side of the covers she slipped her bronzed legs out from the white sheets and stepped onto the rug. Stepping out of the bedroom into the dark house she made her way cautiously to the dining table where she had 'forgotten' her thick morning robe over the back of a chair. Slipping it on she quickly slipped into a pair of black flats and was out of the house, twisting the knob as she shut the door before releasing it to ensure no click would wake Aang.

Behind her, Kyoshi Island was beautifully bathed in the light coming from the almost-full moon. The streets and town were shimmering before her eyes as she made her way through towards the ocean. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she had to stop twice to take a few calming breaths, absently putting her hands over her stomach before catching herself and pulling her hands to her side.

I'm going to see him…and I'm going to tell him… She stood up straighter, trying to strengthen her resolve despite her nerves. I'm going to tell him that I love him – but that we need to end this. We can't keep doing this to ourselves. He has a nation to run. I have Aang. We need…we need to be done with this.

Katara reached the ocean quickly and strode along the sand, not bothered by the sand entering the sides of her shoes with each stride, not bothered by the salt in the air that stuck to her skin, not bothered by the intense beating of her heart as the cave they had agreed to meet came into view with a soft orange shimmer coming from inside. She stopped outside of the cave and looked at the waves, the navy-blue water coming close to the cave before retreating into the ocean. She shut her eyes and swallowed, trying to even out her breath.

It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. She nodded, standing firmly, putting a hand over her stomach and gazing down. It has to be.

Stepping into the opening of the shallow ocean cave her eyes widened as she saw Zuko sitting in the middle surrounded by an expanse of candles. His hands were laid in his lap as he sat on a large, red, quilted blanket – seemingly meditating and focusing on his breathing as his eyes were closed and head tilted slightly downwards. He was wearing the long-sleeved grey shirt she had made him and burgundy pants that tied at his waist. His shoes were standing at the edge of the cave as to not drag too much sand in and she copied that, stepping out of her flats next to his pair and entering deeper into the cave closer to him.

Zuko's eyes opened gently, the side of his scar remaining somewhat squinted as he gazed upon her with his good eye. With the moonlight coming in behind her and gently caressing her curves his breath was taken away and his mouth hung open for just a moment before he caught himself. Standing he took the few steps towards her and gazed into her eyes. For a fleeting moment he felt as if her eyes were shimmering with ocean pearls and fire diamonds – but he knew this was only a play of the moon and candles around them. "Thank you for coming," He said soothingly, seeing her hands over her stomach he reached out and brought them to his lips, kissing her knuckles delicately.

Katara blushed at the softness of his lips on her hands and swallowed, "Of course," She said softly, "I know we have…a lot to discuss." Katara couldn't believe her nerves at the very thought of him being so close and looking at her so intently. She kept her eyes focused on his chest before exhaling and gazing up into his face, her eyes meeting the gleaming gold of his eyes that brightened in the moonlight around them. The coolness of the ocean wind brushed against her back, causing her to shiver slightly for a moment; Zuko couldn't help himself and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly for a moment and burying his face in her hair.

"We do," he sighed into her hair, "But I'm so happy to see you."

Katara blushed as she leaned into the heavy heat of his chest. Her fingers digging into the grey cloth of his shirt as she felt the tightness of his muscles under her cheek. His fingers gently wound themselves into her hair, feeling the silky tendrils curl around them. He inhaled the scent of her hair and skin as they embraced, wanting to never forget the smell of lavender, vanilla, and ocean salts. Zuko pulled away and smiled down at her, seeing the blush that crept across her cheeks and her wide eyes staring up at him. "S-sorry," He mumbled, releasing her and leading her towards the blanket he had set along the cave flooring. Katara stepped onto the blanket, not letting go of Zuko's hand, as she sat down and rearranged her fluffy robe around her. She noticed how pleasant the warmth was after walking through the chilly spring air.

Zuko sat down next to her and gazed at the way she was playing with the hem of her peach-colored nightgown. Reaching out he took her hand in his own and she looked up at him with thin lips. "I'm nervous…" She said shakily.

"Me too," He soothed, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles trying to give her any comfort he could. Looking into his face Katara had the urge to lean forward and kiss him until their lips were bruised and they both forgot the much needed talk. She wanted to distract him from his duties – ignore the world around them – and allow themselves to be happy even in the moment. But after the pleasure they would have to resume their roles just like always; and the talk would be there waiting for them.

"Katara…" Zuko clasped her hands between his own, "How are you feeling? Is the pregnancy being hard on you?"

Katara shook her head, "Besides being a little more tired than usual I feel fine…well…I'm also a bit more nauseous than usual so I can't eat my beloved sea prune stew without the scent making me a little queasy."

"What a catastrophe," Zuko laughed softly, remembering the one time he said he would try it for her and how after the first taste all he could do was smile begrudgingly as she burst out laughing at his displeasure.

Katara laughed and gave him a smack on the arm, "It is for me! They remind me so much of home. But, nobody outside the Water Tribes seem to like them."

"I wonder why," He chuckled. "But, I do hope you'll be able to eat them soon. I know how much you love them."

Katara looked at him from the corner of her eye. She debated telling him how she loved him more than sea prunes – but now wasn't the time. She could feel it. Plus, most men don't want to be compared to salty sea prunes. Even though Zuko can be pretty salty at times. She smiled to herself and let her hand fall on his on the blanket. He took her hand and smiled over to her. They discussed sea prunes and how they could possibly ever turn into an loved, let alone edible, stew for any culture. She pointed out that if Fire Nation could love foods that nearly set their mouths on fire then Water Tribe could love stews that nearly turn them into jerky.

They laughed together until silence naturally filled the air around them. Zuko bit the inside of his lip and wished that everyday could be like this. It would – if only she could be his bride and return to the palace with him – but…

"I have to ask, and I don't mean to offend, but, is there a chance that this baby is mine or did…?"

Katara nodded, "I haven't had my period since before the last time you…visited." She gazed up into his eyes and saw how they didn't seem to change. He only nodded as if he already knew, but his hands didn't pull away from hers.

"I see…" Zuko nodded, "are you going to tell Aang?"

Katara shut her eyes and shook her head, "No. If the baby is an air or water bender Aang will never know. But, if it bends fire then…but," Katara sighed and looked up into his eyes, seeing the golden hues staring at her intently, "but, I hope Aang never has to find out. I don't want him to know that his wife was …"

She fell silent as she saw the hint of pain enter his eyes before he nodded and looked away towards the ocean, "I understand."

The silence between them grew thick as the ocean waves sang amongst themselves and the night sky shone down creating shimmering silver hues on the tips of the foam.

Of course…she wouldn't want to be carrying the heir to the Fire Nation throne when she could be carrying the child of the avatar. Why would I ever hope for …

"I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to make your life difficult," He said earnestly, "I truly hope that the baby will be Aang's." He was glad that Toph wasn't here to catch his lie; but, he wondered if it was truly a lie. While on one hand he wanted to keep her close – above all, he wanted her to be happy. He would do anything in his power to ensure her happiness, even if that meant never seeing her again if she asked.

Katara looked up at him with her lips open and gripped his hand tighter, "You didn't make my life more difficult," She said earnestly, "You haven't. You made me happy for a long time. It's just…with the baby coming and if it is from Aang…I have to be a good wife and mother now. We made mistakes together, but now…"

"We need to end it," Zuko completed it for her and she nodded. Gazing into his eyes and praying he couldn't see the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back. He stroked her cheek and she felt the fingernails tickle against her skin, "I understand."

"And…you're getting married…in the winter…so," she put her hand on her stomach and shivered. The baby would be arriving just as Zuko was courting another woman – perhaps motherhood would be an apt distraction to her heartache. She turned her face down because she could feel a tear trickle down her cheek over his thumb. She was embarrassed about her tears but Zuko just gingerly ran his thumb under her eyes to wipe them away. She gazed up and saw the candle lights flickering on his features. For a moment it seemed as if his eyes were as pained as hers; he was just better at hiding his emotions, she knew.

Zuko nodded, "And the baby will be born then. It will be the happiest time in your life. You will be an amazing mother, Katara."

Happiest time…if only you knew. She hiccupped and bit her lips, gazing up at him. "But I don't want to end this right now." She sniffled, telling the truth that resounded in her heart. Her head was screaming to end this, but her heart wasn't ready to let Zuko go. Especially when it might very well be his seed growing in her belly.

He looked into her eyes, seeing the fire burning deep inside them as she gazed at him, her fingers moving to tangle into the collar of the grey shirt he wore. He fought the little voice of hope in his mind that she might love him, that they might be able to be together someday.

She's married…she's married to the avatar and one of your friends. You have to let this go…you have to…but…maybe I don't have to right now.

Zuko relented to his thoughts and leaned in, capturing her lips with his own hungrily. Her hands surged around his neck and grabbed onto his hair making sure he wouldn't pull away as he body slid closer to his. His fingers danced down her spine eliciting a few moans to come between their lips as she shuddered. His hand came to the front and cupped one of her breasts, playing with the taut nipple with his thumb.

He panted softly as his body warmed up and he saw her head tilt back away from the kiss, pushing her chest into his hands. "We…We can give this up in the winter. That will give us all year to enjoy this. Time to let go." He panted and she moaned with a nod.

"Great idea. We will get our fill so we never…do…this…again…" She began to moan between words as his head dipped down and his tongue found her nipples through the gown, sucking and prodding at her breasts. His hands came up and began to peel the robe from her shoulders. Her warm brown skin came into full view and he pulled his head up from her breasts to gently suck and kiss at her shoulders. She bunched her hands into his hair before sliding them down, pulling on the hem of his shirt eagerly.

Pulling away and lifting his arms he allowed her to remove his shirt and toss it aside, using her fingertips to trace the marks of his chest and resting on his ribs as he breathed heavy. The bulge that fought the ties of his pants argued to take her now – but he wanted to make this last as he leaned forward and kissed her again, their lips meeting very gently and moving into an intensity that made her moan in her throat. His hands slid down and pulled up the hem of her nightgown just enough to reveal her thighs and womanhood, two fingers slipping between and rubbing at her, causing her to gasp. She looked down at his fingers making gentle circles against her panties, her body quaking as shocks of pleasure ran up her spine.

She could see the content grin across his face, as if he had won against her in a sparring match; so, she resolved to make him equally weak. Letting her arms drop from his shoulders she began working at the ties of his pants, slipping open the belt and undoing the tie in the front and revealing him. She could tell by his labored breathing that he hadn't been expecting her to move there so quickly, but his fingers hadn't stopped moving. She grinned and pulled her hips away from his fingers and, just as he was about to emit a complaint, she stooped and licked the head of his erection firmly with the flat of her tongue. She felt Zuko's hips jerk forward slightly as his head tilted back.

"Fuck," he moaned softly, fingers gripping the quilt underneath them as she licked up and down his shaft. He shivered softly and gazed down at her with heavy lidded eyes. She gazed up at him as she moved up, opening her lips and putting them around the head with a hard suck. She felt him shudder, his body becoming heavier as he moved to keep himself up on his elbows.

Zuko watched as Katara bobbed her head up and down his manhood, taking her time to lick around his crest at the top before moving down as far as she could. He tried to take in every sense in order to better remember this moment; but, pleasure was taking over and he could only imprint how absolutely gorgeous this woman before him was. How absolutely goddess like she looked in the moonlight – her heavy breasts rubbing against him as she moved up and down, wide hips laying on the blanket comfortably, caramel skin basking silver in the moonlight.

Good God I love this woman. He thought, his lips quivering with the desire to tell her; but, he couldn't. He could never tell her how he felt – that would only complicate things further. They enjoyed one another's company and bodies – and they would have to stop.

But not tonight. Let me love her completely tonight.

Zuko shakily put a hand on her shoulder, her eyes peeking open to look at him. He pushed at her and pulled his hips under him to sit. "As much as I want you to keep going; and trust me I do," she chuckled, wiping some of the wetness from her lips with her palms, "I want to make sure you feel good too."

She almost retorted that she was feeling great already when, with a surprise yelp, he pushed her back onto the blanket and tore the panties from her in one fell swoop. Tossing them aside with his pants and shirt. He looked over her hungrily before grimacing, "It's only fair I get to see all of you too." He grinned and took the nightgown from her, kissing his way up her body as he slowly pulled it over her head. Once it was off he kissed her lips slowly, like a prisoner trying to enjoy his last meal.

Throughout the kiss Katara could envision the embodiment of male perfection in front of her in the moonlight. The muscles in his chest leading down to a heavy, thick erection that was poised in front of her, held up by taut thigh muscle. She could almost already feel the muscles of his back that she would dig her nails into. She was quivering underneath him with the kiss, aching for him to insert himself into her. She could painstakingly feel his erection pushing at her entrance teasingly, occasionally rubbing her womanhood and causing her to cry out into his mouth. But instead of entering her womanhood his tongue had come out and was slowly roaming around hers, causing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and feel the jet-black hair tumble between his shoulders cascading towards her.

I love you. I love you. She wanted to cry out, her legs widening trying to beckon him. As the kiss broke she gazed up into his face, panting softly from her arousal. Zuko gazed down at this beautiful quivering creature before him and held her hips. Pushing his erection at her folds he watched with pleasure as she squirmed and bit at one of her knuckles to try and hold her moans in. Holding her hips up with one hand he pulled that other hand away from her lips and kissed the knuckles, "I want to hear you scream my name," He said, pushing his hips forward firmly to accentuate, "Got it?"

She nodded hungrily as he positioned himself to enter and she could feel herself blush at the way his eyes were scanning her body hungrily – she was about to ask him why he was staring at her so intently when he thrust in so hard that her hips shot up and she let out a soft scream, "Oh!" She breathed heavily, taking a moment as he rolled his hips around in her to ensure she was ready.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" He grunted, throwing his hips forward again hard. Making her spine curve.

"Zuko," She moaned softly.

"Louder." He moved a hand down to roll her clit as he began throwing his hips into hers hard. Holding her hips up as he used his knees for leverage.

"Zuko," She panted softly, trying to find the strength to moan louder, but the pleasure was robbing her of her breath. "Zuko!" She tried. Her toes were curling into the red quilt beneath them as her legs dangled from where he held her behind the hips. She let her eyes roam over his chest and hips, watching his thick erection pushing into her with force. As much as Aang brought his timid nature into the bedroom and made love in slow, gentle motions – Zuko brought his passion. He brought the fire that she knew rested deep inside his soul and used it to propel himself into her with the force that she needed. At one point earlier in her marriage, although she was afraid to admit it, she had wondered if there was such a thing as an orgasm for a female. She had heard from some women in the village it were real – but she hadn't experienced one with Aang. He would see her squirm and would be gentler which proved okay for him…

But she needed to be fucked. The first time her and Zuko had given into their desires while Aang was away she was scared of what was building up in her. She hadn't ever felt so much fire in the pit of her stomach and electricity in her fingertips. She had begun to panic that she would explode until leaned into her and whisper, "let yourself go" before she had gripped the sheets of the guest bedroom and screamed out, almost worrying that she would wake the neighbors but also…not caring.

Putting her hand on Zuko's abs she felt them flex and harden as he pushed into her. She focused on the feeling of his cock burying itself into her. She felt the flame he was igniting in her stomach as she tilted her head back and openly moaned – not caring who might be walking by and hear. She wanted Zuko to hear what he was doing to her. She wanted him to know how good this felt.

And he did. As her muscles worked around him and tightened he was barely hanging on by a thread. His body wanted to spill into her already, but he wanted to watch her come. He wanted to watch the way she would tighten, her hands usually coming to her side and tightening into the blankets as she would writhe under him. She was close, and he knew it. With one, strong force he saw her eyes open wide and hands tangle into the quilt. He watched as she moved from side to side, her legs cramping around him as he pushed harder and faster, panting softly as she openly screamed.

"Zuko! Zuko! ZUKO!" She bellowed, echoing from around the cave as he gritted his teeth and allowed himself to spill into her. His cock twitching in time with her convulsing muscles as he felt his legs beginning to tremble with the pleasure that was overloading from him. Catching himself on his elbows on either side of her head they gazed into one another's eyes as they panted, desperate to catch their breath as their bodies melted into one another.

I love you. They thought in unison, Zuko lowering onto her to kiss her gently, arms wrapping around her head protectively. Her arms winding around his shoulders. Katara and Zuko lay on the cave floor trying to drink the very essence of the other in, until the moon was lowering so much towards the ocean that they knew they would have to separate. Zuko walked Katara off the beach and up to the road that divided, one going towards her home, the other towards Sokka and Suki's. Taking a moment they held one another closely, Zuko kissing her on the neck and rubbed her spine.

"Until the Winter Ball, I'm yours." He promised, pulling away with a grim smile before watching as Katara made her way up to her home. She paused at the door and gave Zuko the smallest of waves and smiles before disappearing. Zuko hung his head, walking up to Sokka's home and sneaking in – which proved extremely easy due to his past as the covert Blue Spirit. However, when he was the Blue Spirit he didn't have a blind little sister with supersonic feet.

"Hey," she said once he was in his bedroom.

"Hey," He said nonchalantly, tossing the red comforter on the bed next to Toph.

"How did it go?"

He shrugged, removing his grey shirt, knowing he didn't have to worry about propriety in front of her, "Went okay."

Toph could easily read his mood as he prepared for bed at his dresser. Standing she went over and wrapped her arms around him, one hand holding the other's wrist over his stomach. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

His head hung for a moment and he felt his eyes water, quickly rubbing at his good eye, "I'm fine."

"You will be."

At least one of us is sure. Zuko thought, and as much as he wanted to break down and let his feelings spill out, he was so grateful that Toph was there with him. The last thing he needed was to be alone with his self-loathing and pity.

"I'm going to set you up with a nice Earth Nation girl. Someone though enough to put up with your crap; but gentle enough to know when you need help." She nodded, "I'm going to find you someone really good."

Zuko thought for a moment. He knew he had almost a year to give Katara up. Almost a year to see if he was going to be a father. Almost a year to become a better man. Maybe this would help.

"I think that might be a good idea…" he relented.

XxXxX

Toph rubbed her eyes tiredly as she exited the room of the Fire Lord and began walking to get a glass of water before she returned to her bed. They had talked in great detail about what Zuko would look for in an Empress and a partner in love; but, he had argued, if she was going to look for a bride for him – he was going to find her a suitable young man for her. She had shrugged and said "I have needs too," which had made him cringe and her burst out laughing. It was a relief to know that Fire Lord Zuko was equally as awkward as he had always been. But, truth be told, she didn't want to think about him getting busy either. She knew he had needs but…he was so much like a brother to her that she was determined to believe that his future children were immaculate conception.

As she rounded the corner she felt Sokka's presence anxiously sitting on the couch pushing his thumbs together. Her lips pushed together as she went over and leaned forward, "What's up with you?"

He jumped at the sudden voice before exhaling with relief once he realized it was Toph.

"I always forget that at night y'all have a hard time seeing. I'm sorry," She laughed, taking a seat across the coffee table.

"It's fine," he grumbled, putting a hand over his heart and exhaling. "Nothing is up with me…I just…" he grunted and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Having a fight with Suki?"

He shook his head, "With myself actually."

"But you're always so sure of everything," Toph raised her eyebrows, "What has you, the master planner, in a pickle?"

"Zuko's love life actually." He chuckled and Toph's heart almost stopped as she kept her lips shut tightly. He couldn't possibly… "It just seems unfair that he has to marry someone he doesn't love."

Oh thank Heavens. Toph exhaled and shrugged, "That's life in the higher classes, baby."

"Still. I can't imagine having to spend my life with someone who I'm not crazy about. Suki makes me calm whenever I'm upset. Laugh when I want to cry. She makes me feel special when I know I'm not." He smiled softly, "And I want that for my brother. Well, technically Aang is my brother-in-law, but I always felt like if Zuko were water tribe we would have been blood-brothers."

Toph chuckled and nodded, "I know he feels the same way; but, while I'm all for tradition," she said sarcastically, "I agree with you. I would like to see Zuko with a woman who will make him feel…whole."

"And he says he's throwing a Winter Ball to find that woman…but, I don't know Toph. I don't trust Fire Nation ladies to have the best intentions at heart."

"You're right to feel that way," Toph acknowledged, remembering her many visits at the palace where Zuko would often have a crowd of noble ladies trying to get his attention – from the delicate 'I'll just fan myself in the gardens where he could possibly see me'; to the less-delicate 'I'll send him my used panties and a note of invitation' (which honestly made her laugh pretty hard, seeing his face curl into a grimace as he threw away the panties with a pinch of two fingers on the hem and burn the letter in his fist. "Many ladies of court in the Fire Nation tend to see Zuko as a means of living the high-life on the throne. Some of them are still very nationalistic and want to sway him back to turning the Fire Nation into a powerhouse."

Sokka looked at her for a moment, "Sometimes I forget how much time you spend in the palace. So – do you…ya know…?"

Toph stared in his direction blankly, an eyebrow going up.

"Like Zuko…more than-?"

"No! Sokka, c'mon, no!" Toph grimaced, "He's like a brother. I've never seen him like that, ever."

"I figured. Just wanted to make sure. But he trusts you a lot since you're aiding him with Earth Kingdom relations. Do you think he would go for a nice Earth Kingdom girl?"

Toph shrugged, "I think he might. He did live in the Earth Kingdom for a while and I think even had a date with one Earth Kingdom girl. So – I don't think he's opposed to mixing the nationalities."

Sokka smiled and leaned back against the couch, "But, Toph. I want to help you find his ladyfriend…but I'm not exactly a noble. While the Water Tribe is gaining more of a presence in the world and Katara and I are somewhat like dignitaries…we aren't exactly welcomed into high society. So, at dinner, I felt so hopeless thinking of how I wouldn't be able to help find Zuko a good woman-"

"I have an idea," Toph said excitedly, "The Earth Kingdom Summer Festival. It's a time when nobility and common people will converge in city squares and celebrate the flourishing of the Earth after the cold spring has passed. Usually I go in the main city square with the Earth King; but, what if I asked him this year to make it a celebration with all four nations? I can have the Earth King invite Zuko and the Water Tribe representatives – including you and Katara of course – and we could all mingle for the three-night celebration and maybe find Zuko a date."

Sokka's face lit up, "You're amazing Toph! I didn't even know you all had a Summer Festival, "he grinned, "I'll have Katara and I fly down to the Southern Water Tribe to invite some of our representatives so it's not just Katara and I. Maybe we can give him some Water Tribe ladies to choose from as well."

Toph nodded, thinking that perhaps the festival would allow both Zuko and Katara to relinquish all the emotions they had felt so far. Maybe Katara would see Zuko flirting with women of various nationalities and would let him go…

It's not that simple, Toph sighed. Zuko has carried this love of her around for so long it feels like a part of it. Giving it up will not be easy.

"We will find a woman who Zuko will fall head-over-heels for," Sokka said confidently. Toph smiled at his optimism and nodded.

"I agree. Now, get some sleep. It's too early to be up. But, Zuko and I were up late playing Pai Sho so we are going to sleep in a bit before we depart." She half-lied, standing and excusing herself. Sokka gave her a quick hug before she managed to leave.

"Thank you for always helping us, shorty."

Her arms wrapped around his waist and pat at his back, "Anytime, dummy." She teased, noticing how strong Sokka had become and how tall. Toph had held a small crush on him during their travels, but was now grateful just for his friendship. It was hard to let that crush go – especially when she knew she lost to Suki – but knowing how happy the two were made it worth giving up her crush. The matters of state and Zuko had been a great help to keep her mind busy while she gave up her hope for anything more with him.

Walking down the hallway she almost went to her guest room but found herself veering left and entering Zuko's room. Walking inside she heard the gentle, rhythmic breathing of him sleeping. Shutting the door very quietly she went over and laid on the other side of the large bed.

This trip has done a lot of damage to his heart…she thought sadly as she felt the low beating of his heart. He's going to have a hard time letting her go…

She didn't want him waking up alone and seeping into negativity and sadness. During one of her stays in the palace she had slipped into such thinking and had broken into tears at the dinner table with him. She was thankful nobody else was around while she wiped at her eyes and broke down over her roasted turtle duck. But, he didn't begrudge her tears or become awkward at all, instead he held her hand and led her to her room, to the right of his own, and sat on the edge of the bed until she fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning, he was laying next to her, his hand still clasping her much smaller one and his royal regalia still on. He hadn't left for a second. And she couldn't tell him how grateful she was.

She sunk into the plush mattress beneath her and shut her eyes. Ever since the war they had grown surprisingly close, to the point where she was finally able to 'see' what his face looked like. During their travels Toph had seen him with her seismic feet – long legs, strong torso, muscular arms – but she had grown confused at his face. His right eye was pointed, with a high cheekbone; but his left – it felt like a mass of cobwebs surrounding a dagger. She was so curious for all that time – but couldn't bring it up without feeling embarrassed around him. She figured it would be a mystery forever.

But they had grown so close – and one day, sitting on the floor and drinking tea she looked over at him and very simply asked to feel his face so she could get a picture of his visage in her mind. He had paused before agreeing and set his teacup down, moving his body to face hers as she came around the edge of the table and knelt down on her knees. Her hands moving up she began by putting her fingertips on the side of his head, using her left thumb to trace the right side of his face. His eyes closed she traced over the lid which felt like it fluttered with a butterfly's wings. Her thumb moved up and felt the smooth eyebrow, then down to trace his high cheekbones. Her fingers trailing down with her arm she felt the strong bones underneath his jaw which melded into a pronounced chin. She rested her hand back on the side and moved her attention to the other hand. Her heart beat excitedly at the solving of a mystery that had bugged her for years. She let her thumb fan out and run against his cheek and almost gasped at the feeling. It felt smooth on the top, but underneath was a mass of scars that felt tangled like cobwebs. She had never felt skin like this…

She had pushed forward, her thumb moving towards his closed eye and she felt where the skin was cauterized together at each end, causing his eye to always be slightly more closed than the other. No eyelashes existed where she felt. Nor did an eyebrow when she moved up. She traced the scar with her thumb before moving to his cheek where the scar deepened into two rivulets on his cheeks. His jaw was still just as strong on this side, but she could feel where hair refused to grow by his sideburns. His ear was intact but had deep wrinkles around the edges.

How could a father do this to his son…she had cried out in rage inside. She knew Zuko would be marred for life, there was no amount of healing that would heal this scar.

Toph pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and grimaced. She still didn't understand how a man could possibly hurt a child so terribly. As she shut her eyes she listened to his gentle breathing, the covers rising and falling slowly with each breath he took. The bed was amazingly warm from the body heat of a firebender.

I know you'll be an amazing father…Toph smiled to herself…To whoever you chose to have your heirs with…

XxXxX

On the docks of Kyoshi island the group prepared for the Fire Nation travel balloon to land. The sun war nearing the middle of the sky around noon – since Zuko and Toph had slept in the balloon was delayed.

Zuko was dressed in a fine long red robe with golden trim on the sleeves and hem. A black sash around the middle kept it in place and accented a narrow waist befitting a Fire Lord. Since he would be getting to work as soon as they entered the balloon, he wore his hair in the ceremonial topknot with the Fire Nation crown glaring bright gold in the afternoon sun. His shoulders and eyes were heavy from the slight amount of sleep he had managed.

Toph wore one of her comfortable emerald tunics with sage green pants, her hair in a high bun with a headband keeping the bangs from her eyes. She didn't much care if hair was in her eyes, but she had been told by a few trusted friends how pretty she looked with her hair pushed back. How authoritative she seemed when her blind grey eyes were prominently displayed. Her and Zuko's luggage wait at the end of the dock where the landing support was positioned as everyone made small talk and made future plans to meet again.

Katara's turquoise dress blew in the ocean winds that blew heavy around the docks, her hair in a long braid catching the wind every time she placed it on her shoulder, making her relent and leave it for the elements to toy with. She wasn't in a very good mood knowing that Zuko was leaving – and not knowing when she would ever see him again. The memories of last night were quickly becoming sacred to her – like an elixir that would keep her strong until she saw him again. She stole glances of him as he laughed with her brother and Aang, his bright smile rivaling the vibrant morning sun behind him. His eyes glanced over and met hers and she blushed, he gave her a soft smile and a nod of the head.

We will see one another again. She said, gripping her hands in front of her chest. We will.

In the distance a large red balloon came towards them and her heart sunk in her chest. He was leaving – and she would have to resume her normal life. She put her hand over her stomach. Nothing about this is normal. She reminded herself.

Am I giving birth to the next race of Air Nomads…or the next in line for the throne?

Zuko glanced at the air balloon approach with his lips pressed in a thin line. In another life, he hoped, he wouldn't have to be a ruler. He wouldn't have to chose work and toil over fun. He glanced over to Katara who was brushing a stray hair back from her face behind her ear as the wind rustled her hair.

I wouldn't have to lose the one I love…

As workers began loading the two suitcases from Toph and Zuko goodbyes were being said. Zuko reached into his pocket and approached Suki with it, "I didn't want you and Sokka to be without a stove for as long as it took to ship from the Fire Nation. So, take this to any store you want and get the best stove you can find." She took the paper and noticed that it was an order to send the bill to the Fire Palace. She smiled gratefully and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Get home safe, Fire Lord Zuko," She said earnestly, separating with a smile as her husband stepped up and gave his friend a tight hug and a clap on the shoulder.

"Ditto. And let us know when you get there. With a hawk…that we can keep."

Zuko looked at him with a sarcastic grin, "Sure." He joked back, "I'll send an entire next of messenger hawks."

"Score!" Sokka laughed, moving over to Toph to give her a hug. Toph was accepting hugs begrudgingly, blushing from ear to ear since she wasn't the best with shows of affection.

"We'll miss you both," Aang said with a sad smile, wishing they could stay on Kyoshi Island with the rest of them, but knowing how the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom would be lost without them. Aang knew that as the avatar he was supposed to be serious and busy all the time; but, if he was honest with himself, all he really wanted in life were his friends surrounding him and playing around. But now Zuko, Toph, and himself are regarded as high dignitaries. Sokka and Suki are honored warriors. And Katara is seen the world-over as one of the most talented healers and waterbenders.

We're all grown up…even if we don't want to be…or I don't want to be.

Katara stepped up and gave Toph a small hug. "Good luck, sugar lips." Toph said gently against her shoulder. Moving aside Zuko came into view and Katara's heart began to race. He stood so proudly with the back against his sun and his long black hair flowing gently with the ocean breeze. His lips were pressed into a reserved smile as his arms opened and wrapped around her gently.

Her eyes closed as she tried to take everything about him in. The warmth of his chest against her own. The smell of sandalwood incense on his clothing. The way his lips covertly kissed her on the temple as they hugged. She felt her eyes watering as he pulled away and gazed down at her. He wanted to breathe her in. Those cerulean eyes and the way she smelled of vanilla.

"I'll visit again soon," He promised, tearing his gaze from her, his arms sliding away from her waist as he stood up straight again. He looked to the others and they smiled.

"We'll be here," Sokka nodded, his arm going around Suki's shoulders. Toph and Zuko climbed up the ramp, Zuko making sure Toph's arm was entwined with his as a safety precaution. Turning and offering everyone a small wave, Zuko entered the transport and shut the door behind them. A row of Fire Nation servants bowed at the waist to him and offered him their services. He just asked for a lunch to be served to his quarters for both him and Toph.

Getting to the room Toph walked in and sat down at the table. Traveling for her was immensely boring. She couldn't exactly read to keep herself busy and entertained – and she knew after lunch that Zuko was going to be catching up on paperwork. She heard him working at the small stove and sink in the corner making tea in a small, cast iron pot.

"Any recommendations on tea?" He asked her, focusing all his energy on tea-making so he wouldn't gaze out the windows as Kyoshi Island faded into view. He couldn't stand to see Katara fade into the horizon not knowing when he would see her again.

"I'm partial to oolongs," Toph leaned back against the chair, feeling the motor of the balloon ramping up to have them take-off. The room quickly filled with the smell of strong almond oolong tea as Zuko prepared them a plate of sweets to nibble on while they drank their tea. Setting the plate down he took a cloth and covered the handle of the pot, pulling it up and pouring two cups, his traditional crimson-glazed cup with a dragon on the rim – hers a deep earthy green with a badger-mole doing an earthbending pose carved into the side. He had it special ordered for her so she could feel the figure with her thumbs and know it was her cup. She appreciated the feel of the cup and the scent that came from it as she sipped. Zuko leaned back and exhaled as he felt the balloon lift.

"So…Zuko, I have a proposition for you about this summer," she set her cup down and leaned in with a grin.

The balloon lifted into the air and began to soar over the vast ocean towards the Fire Nation. Sokka and Aang ran forward and waved happily from the dock as Katara and Suki stayed back on the land. Katara's hands were clasped in front of her chest as she felt her heart drop. Suki's arm wound around her shoulders and she rubbed her upper arm.

"It'll be okay," Suki soothed quietly so the boys wouldn't hear, "He'll be back."

"I know. I just wish I knew when."

When the balloon was gone from sight the boys rejoined the women on the land, Aang noticed Katara's fallen mood and Suki quickly explained that pregnancy emotions tended to make friends leaving a tearful ceremony. Aang accepted the excuse and wrapped Katara in a hug hoping to ease her sadness; but, as the week passed Aang couldn't help but notice how her smile had faded in her eyes, her shoulders slumped on the way to work and back, how housework was piling up, and how she had rejected moments of intimacy with him and their kisses even seemed to fall flat.

"Pregnancy is really hard on her," Aang lamented to Sokka as they walked through the town.

"It's hard on a lot of women."

"But all she does is mope around. She doesn't seem to have energy for anything…"

Sokka gave Aang a sideways look through the corner of his eye as he paid for the basket of groceries he was picking up for Suki. Their new stove was the highlight of their kitchen and Suki kept making elaborately warm meals in the premium stove made of the highest quality Fire Nation technologies.

"it has two ovens! Two ovens!" She had squealed, opening the doors, "Do you know how much food I can make with two ovens?" and, apparently, she wanted to show him. But he loved her cooking so much he didn't mind the more frequent shopping trips.

"You need to cut her a little slack, Aang. She's making a baby. It's playing with her body and her head. Plus…it's a lot of pressure on her."

"How?" Aang's brows knitted together and Sokka sighed.

Does Aang seriously not know that the entire world is now expecting her to give birth to an airbender and undo the genocide from the war? If the baby is a waterbender or a nonbender she might feel like a failure. Anyone would be collapsing from the pressure. I'll just make sure Suki and I keep a close eye on her.

Sokka shook his head, "Pregnancy is hard, Aang. Just-.."

Noticing the younger airbender wasn't listening and was enraptured by the flower-cart ahead he paused. "I think I know what I can do!" Aang said excitedly.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to get her a panda lily! She'll love it! It will make her smile for real, I know it!"

"But, Aang, that's all the way in the Earth Kingdom. Just for a flower? I'm sure Katara would rather you be home with her."

Aang frowned. If he were truthful he would tell Sokka how he didn't really want to be around Katara as she was moping so much. He was dying to get out of the house and have a little adventure – and if it made Katara smile and more affectionate again then it was worth the three-day trip.

"It'll make her smile. I really want to get it for her," Aang pouted, his eyes becoming wide. Sokka grimaced, wondering when Aang would grow up a little. But he knew Aang would only pout around until he managed to get the flower.

"Ok. Suki and I will keep an eye on Katara. Go get your flower."

"Thank you!" Aang smiled brightly, smacking Sokka on the back and running up the hill towards home. Running in he saw Katara sitting in a chair by the window, watching the ocean flow back and forth. He told her he would be gone for three days citing an 'Air Nomad thing' and gave her a gentle kiss. She promised she would be okay. When he told her he loved her she smiled softly and nodded, hoping he didn't wonder why she said it back as he ran out the door towards the stable where Appa was sleeping away from the harsh sun.

She watched as her husband flew away over the ocean on Appa and felt a pang of shame as she realized it didn't make her half as upset as she felt watching Zuko's balloon fade away. Feeling ashamed to tears when she realized she was actually somewhat…relieved for him to be away for a few days.

The first night alone she had curled up against her sheets, grateful that Sokka and Suki had stopped by to bring her dinner and sit with her. Suki's roasted squid-crab was amazing over a bed of broccoli and she ate happily. She noticed that Sokka was keeping a close eye on her, but figured he was just being the same annoying overprotective brother he always was. He offered her to stay with them for the night but she politely declined and said she would be fine; but, as the night wore on and the moon curved over the ocean and into her window she shut her eyes and relived the last night in the cave. How strong Zuko's arms were around her when they had finished. How he had kept her close and pressed kisses into her hair. How she could still feel his warm cum between her legs as she had crawled into bed slowly next to her sleeping husband.

I wish you were here…her eyes watered and she pushed her face into the pillow.

The next morning, she groaned sitting up, having barely slept, and the little bit of sleep she had gotten was light and tumultuous. She knew she was going to continue to suffer and mope unless she did something – but the only one who knew was Suki.

She bit her lip and swallowed, maybe she will help…I can trust Suki.

Katara quickly dressed in a light blue tunic with darker blue bottoms and threw on her shoes; quickly running down the hill and onto the path where her brother's house lay. Sokka was outside preparing for the day by sharpening his sword at the makeshift forge off the side of their home. He hugged her before returning to work, telling her he would stop to chat if he weren't already running late to teach a class at the dojo.

Stepping inside she saw Suki preparing for her own training in her dressing room. The Kyoshi warrior was sitting at her vanity carefully putting white paint around her face and ensuring it was even. Seeing Katara's reflection, however, she set the brush down and turned to smile.

"Hey! I'd offer you a hug, but I don't want the fresh makeup to rub off on your clothes."

Katara chuckled, "I appreciate the thoughtfulness."

"So what brings you by so early?" Suki said, turning back towards the mirror and continuing to brush fresh white paint over her cheeks.

"Just want to talk…." She mumbled and Suki knew it would be something serious, "so….how's the new stove?"

"Oh it's amazing! No wonder Fire Nation women write such intricate recipes. Their stoves can handle it. It even has two ovens. Two ovens! What could I possibly have made with two ovens? I wasn't sure before but it's so handy! Perfect roast duck and veggies at two different temperatures. Although, I'm afraid I'm cooking so much that we are busting quite the budget on food."

Katara laughed openly at her excitement as Suki joined her with a giggle. "I'm glad you like it," Katara chuckled, "It sounds so exciting. I might have to come over and try it out."

"You're more than welcome to. So, how's the baby?"

Katara put a hand over her stomach, "Healthy, as far as I know. I've been eating healthy and doing light exercise…"

Suki nodded, "Good…how are you?"

"Good."

"Katara…" Suki said with an edge to her voice, and Katara looked up to see her eyes piercing into her from the vanity. She had heard from Sokka about her recent moping. Immediately Katara's eyes began to water.

"I miss him so much," she said softly, gripping her stomach, "I wish he were here with me…"

"I know…" Suki turned, putting her hand on Katara's knee with a gentle rub, "I'm so sorry Katara."

"I just wish I could talk to him…to know how he is. To see if he's thinking about me as much as I do him…"

Suki bit her lip wondering if she should let Katara try to move past these emotions…but then again, how would she like it if she were separated from Sokka without any communication? They had been once, when she was a Fire Nation prisoner, and it had been hell not knowing if he was okay. Not hearing from Sokka while she was in prison was the darkest moment of her life – and the relief of hearing his voice on the day they liberated her was unparalleled in her mind. If she could do the same for Katara…

"Would you like to speak to him through me?" She offered, Katara's head shot up as she rubbed her eyes.

"What?"

"After the war you all know I was in the Fire Nation Palace as a guard…I know how the mail system for Zuko works. I know his short-list for letters that are not checked prior to coming to him…I'm on that list. If I send him a letter with a Kyoshi stamp on it…and yours was included…then he could respond with a letter to me and Aang would never know. After you read them we can burn them."

Katara's mouth hung open briefly and she swallowed, "So…I would be able to talk to Zuko?" Her heart beat hopefully, "But…then…with the Kyoshi stamp wouldn't he know that…you know about us?"

Suki nodded, "He would probably put two-and-two together…but Zuko is also good at keeping secrets. And, I think, if it's coming from the woman who might be holding his child he wouldn't mind."

Katara thought about it for a moment, her mind racing with the dangers of such a thing – but one thought kept coming to mind.

You'd get to talk to Zuko…He'd be in your life again – even just through his letters…

Katara looked up into Suki's eyes with a determination that the Kyoshi warrior recognized and appreciated. It had been a while since she had seen such a look in Katara's eyes. A look that spoke of a fire deep in the pit of her spirit. There she is…

"Let's do it," Katara agreed with a nod of her head.

Suki went to a drawer and retrieved a glass bottle, two brushes, two large sheets of paper, and her wax stamp. Handing a sheet of paper and brush to Katara she nodded towards a writing desk that Sokka used for business in the corner of her dressing room.

"Write whatever you want. I'm going to use a secretive tactic Kyoshi invented where she stuck two pages together with melted beeswax – so the first letter would act as a decoy and the true recipient will know that the letter underneath is the real one."

"Does Zuko about that trick?" Katara asked perplexed.

Suki nodded, "I wrote him some letters like that back when the New Ozai Society was after him. This way if the letters were intercepted, they didn't give away what we know. Same thing here – if we want to keep this a secret it's best if we are a little sneaky ourselves."

Katara grinned at what a mastermind Suki was, "I really appreciate this….I can't tell you how much."

"Just shush, sis, and write your letter." Suki grinned, dipping her brush and starting a letter…

To the Honorable Fire Lord Zuko…

XxXxX

A/N: I don't know why but this chapter was hard for me! I was really struggling with some writers block! I hope it isn't too noticeable..

Now we have some subplots building so not every chapter is going to have a sex scene – promise. I figured that my audience wouldn't mind since this IS a M rated Fanfic after all; but even I can see when it becomes too much. So I hope you appreciate the story building with some new threads.

Also- my fiancé and I just bought a super grumpy little beaded dragon that we lovingly named 'Zuko' and I wish I could include a picture because he is absolutely adorable!

Anyways- please review/follow/fav if you would. If you have any ideas for the story feel free to message them to me. I'm always open to ideas and constructive criticism if you notice anything I could improve.

All the best! Until next time!  
-Snake-press


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: There was a big jump in followers and favorites and I really appreciate that 😊 I also really love all the kind reviews I have been getting; it was noted that I kinda flunked out on their eye colors so I'm going to be fixing that in the future – that was my bad if anyone else noticed :\

I actually have up to chapter 8 planned so I'm hoping to have enough time to crank these chapters out (it gives me an excuse to sit in my new papasan chair too *^^*)  
This chapter is very Zuko/Toph heavy but that'll be balanced out with the next few chapters. Please bear with me – there is a lot more Zutara goodness on the way.  
Anyways! Enjoy!

XxXxX

The Earth Kingdom Palace, the proud citadel of Ba Sing Se, stood vibrantly in hues of earthen-clay and proud matcha-leaf green. Strong earthen walls around the main palace harked to the time when Earth Kingdom citizens lived in small clay domes close to the ground, living close to the land they would one day learn to dominate. The rich green around the nation insignia spoke of the stubbornness that was innate in each Earth Kingdom resident – deeply rooted and strong like the mighty trees that surrounded their lands. Zuko's elbows rested on the golden railing of the balloon as they came into view and he truly gazed upon the palace; true, he had been once with his uncle Iroh – but he was so focused on the happiness of his uncle being an honored guest of the king that he hadn't thought of the architecture. But now, he marveled at the strong walls and the simple lines that seemed to completely contradict the Fire Nation Palace – where ornate carvings were present on their fences, pillars, and walls.

While the Earth Kingdom lacked these ornate markings, they certainly did not lack any of the fine craftmanship or opulence. Even from a distance the Earth Palace was a humbling sight – even to the mighty Fire Lord. But, he was honestly just happy not to be met with the blue ocean every time he looked out a window – it brought back memories that he would rather forget, but whenever he shut his eyes his mind would conjure the scent of vanilla and the bright blue eyes caught by moonlight gazing firmly at him. Throughout the night the memories had haunted him and he had rubbed his hands over his face firmly. Being without her was hell; but being with her was hell because he knew it could only ever be in secret.

As a distraction he and Toph had sipped on tea and discussed the Summer Festival and how they would approach the Earth King with their ideas. Toph had warned Zuko about how stubborn her people tended to be and how it was a likely possibility that they would want to keep the festival from becoming mingled with other cultures; after all, Ba Sing Se was just starting to heal from the constant surveillance and suspicion from the era of the Dai Li. Trust of outsiders was still very low; but, Toph argued, that was exactly why this festival should be held with all nations present. With Zuko acting as her eyes Toph sent a letter via hawk towards the Earth King in advance – hoping for an audience with him and the Fire Lord (and knowing full well with the name of Bei Fong that it would be granted).

Zuko's hair was gently pushed by the wind as the balloon was going over the city walls, heading towards the inner ring where royalty and nobility stayed. He knew they would be landing momentarily, and he was welcoming the distraction that would come with the amount of work it took to be a dignitary in a foreign country. Heading back inside he went to his room to be sure his appearance spoke of the pride and dignity of the Fire Nation, changing out of his simple red tunic and into his finer silks. He added his traditional gold-rimmed black armor which added a pronounced strength to his shoulders and chest. Sitting down at a small table he picked up a comb and began to pull it through his hair from root to tip, his eye glancing to the side of the mirror when he saw the door to his cabin open in its reflection.

"I felt you come back in. Are we getting close?" Toph yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'd say about a half hour or so until we land," Zuko replied, taking up a ribbon and pinching it between his lips as his hands worked to create his topknot.

Toph felt him through the soles of her feet as he tied, grunted, then retied the knot. She couldn't help but chuckle, "You royals have it so rough. You always have to look your best…no matter where you go or what's happening."

Zuko chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her, "Royals…and women it seems. I've had quite a few eye-opening letters from some lady nobles about their clothing...or lack thereof…" He mumbled and Toph laughed openly, "but, I don't know how ladies can wear so many layers of clothes at the same time…or how some of them even go on."

Toph shrugged, "Servants do most of the work getting them on and off. That's why I keep it simple unless I have to. I don't like all the hands and the grabby-ness of having servants dress me."

"Well, you're effortlessly beautiful, Toph," Zuko said and Toph blushed when she realized that he meant that truthfully. She grunted and shifted in the chair.

"Mind if I borrow your comb?"

"What's the occasion?" Zuko asked genuinely perplexed as he placed the cool porcelain comb in her open palm.

"If I show up with unkempt hair I won't hear the end of it from my mother. She's been lenient about my clothing – well, for now – but she's adamant that I keep my hair somewhat tidy," Toph recounted as she slid the teeth through her hair, making the tangled black threads lay calmly along her back, "As long as she doesn't expect me to wear any formal head-dresses I'll compromise on my hair being neat at least."

Zuko chuckled, "I'm just glad you two are getting along better now. Things were a little awkward there for a while."

Pulling out a dark green ribbon from her pocket, Toph tied her hair into a high pony-tail, "Yeah. But, she just wants me to be happy. I'm just glad she's recognizing me as a capable adult now." Toph smiled to herself, not wanting to admit that she was actually pretty excited to get home and talk to her mom. It had taken a lot of adjustment living under the same roof as her mother again – with the servants coming and going at all hours and offering her help at every turn, she was about to go insane – but, with one stern talk the servants were a little less suffocating around Toph and helped her with only the mandatory issues around the home (reading letters and business papers, writing for her, and helping her into formal Earth Kingdom clothing). The first time Toph made her own tea and offered her mother some she could have sworn that her mother's heart was going to jump from her mouth and run circles around their tea room; but now it was such a common occurrence that her mom would make tea recommendations when she saw Toph heading in the direction of the kitchens.

Zuko finished lacing up his boots and placing on his various regalia while Toph straightened her dress as the balloon began descending towards the platform, only a few blocks away from the Earth Palace. With the introduction of balloon-transport a growing number of landing platforms were around the city – but this one was only allowed to be used by dignitaries, royalty, the avatar, and – of course – the Bei Fong family. Zuko helped Toph down the ramp towards the stone courtyard where attendants were already busy unloading their luggage and offering them refreshments. Toph took an iced lemonade from one while Zuko shook his head politely.

"I'll take you home and then come back to the palace," Zuko told Toph who nodded and offered him a sip of her lemonade.

"Mom will be happy. She hasn't seen you in a long time."

"As long as she doesn't order every dish of mine to be covered with cinnamon then I'll be happy," Zuko's lips pulled into a straight line at the memory of the strangest fish meal he had ever had the misfortune of eating. The matron of the Bei Fong family had kindly asked him how he liked his meal and – much to his embarrassment – he had coughed up an orange cloud of spice in reply. Toph had laughed so hard her jasmine tea had gone through her nose. The dinner had proved a disaster, but sometimes disasters became fond memories.

As they neared the carriage Zuko spotted a man frantically running towards them, but his long khaki skirts shortening his gait. According to the green hat on his head and the insignia on his clothes he was a worker in the royal palace. Turning Zuko stopped walking and the man came to a stop in front of them, panting heavily as his hands were on his knees.

"H-Honorable F-F-," He panted.

"Take your time," Zuko assured and the older man gave a word of thanks as he stood and took a few deep beaths.

"Honorable Fire Lord and Endeared Bei Fong daughter," The man bowed, "The Earth King is granting you an audience immediately. It will be an honor for the palace to have a banquet in honor of your arrival and lodge you for the nights."

Toph grinned triumphantly and looked up at Zuko, "Who are we to deny the Earth King's hospitality?"

"Precisely," Zuko looked at the older man, his grey-swept hair braided down his back which bore a slight curve. "We will take the carriage. Would you care to join us?"

"I couldn't possibly-," The man shook his head, one hand going in front of him.

"Please, I insist," Zuko smiled gently "It would actually be a great help. Being of the Fire Nation I want to ensure I have my court manners for the Earth Kingdom correct." The only man only smiled softly, knowing the Fire Lord was just being kind, but he was grateful nonetheless.

"Well how can I resist the Fire Lord?" He chuckled, opening the door to the carriage for them. Zuko held onto Toph's hand until he was sure she was in securely, climbing in afterwards. The servant man sat across from them once the door was shut. The small circular window to the side showed the many noble mansions on the streets of Ba Sing Se go by, along with various businesses and artisans. In the distance Zuko could see his uncle's tea shop the Jasmine Dragon standing proudly with a deep green roof and clean white walls. Small plumes of clean white smoke drifted up from the outlets of the kitchen and Zuko could already smell roasted meats and various confections his uncle had branched into making for his customers.

Right now his uncle would be in the Fire Nation watching over affairs of state during Zuko's absence – so there was no need to stop into the Jasmine Dragon this time. Iroh had hired a trustful co-manager – ironically named Lee – to watch over things when his political heritage called him away. Zuko hadn't liked Lee from the moment he met him – the man was nice and all, standing tall and proud with a mess of brown hair and a trustworthy smile. Lee was also actually trustworthy and a good employee to his uncle. The only slight that made Zuko grimace each time he saw Lee was the fact that on his nametag he had written "My name is Lee with the great cup of tea". When he had told Iroh that no grown man should have such a thing on his nametag Iroh had laughed and retorted 'bet you wished you thought of that huh?'.

Damn uncle…if he ever knew he was right…

With the turn of the carriage the Earth Palace came into full view and the gates of bright red-orange earth swung open to gain admittance once it was verified to be the Fire Lord and company. The carriage stopped before an expanse of stairs that seemed daunting when one stood below; but served, effectively, to make the palace appear heavenly and strong. Bowing politely to the older servant, making the old man chuckle and wish them well before walking to the side, Zuko and Toph began their ascent. On both sides of the stairs tall men dressed in deep greens and browns bowed politely momentarily before resuming their guard duty; but underneath the air of civility from these men Zuko could tell that they would crush him between two rocks for any reason. If he were to use his firebending to light a tobacco pipe without permission in the presence of these men he could be put down. While many were beginning to hold him in high regard, Zuko understood the lingering air of suspicion that came with the Fire Nation crown.

A long-haired servant wearing a light green headdress with golden tassels bowed to them as they reached the top of the stairs. "Honorable Fire Lord Zuko. Beloved Toph of the Bei Fong family. Earth King Kuei welcomes you. Please, this way."

Following the woman slowly through the long corridors Zuko marveled at the stylistic murals depicting the Earth Kingdom's humble beginnings and various victories in wars. As the doors opened to a royal tearoom Zuko looked around the walls at the murals of various tall figures standing atop of mountainous peaks. His brows knit together – these people bore no resemblance to one another, so they bore no relation…nor did they wear the regalia of kings…

"This room is only used for tea with royalty and avatars. We hope you find the décor to your liking," The female attendant bowed, "King Kuei will be with you shortly."

Toph sat on a cushion at the table as the attendant bowed and backed out of the room, not allowed to turn her back on any member of royalty without consequences. Once the doors were shut Toph honed in on Zuko walking around the perimeter of the room. "Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked perturbed.

"The paintings on the wall," He turned and looked at her pale green eyes staring blankly at the wooden table before them, "It's a mural with the avatars of ages past standing on the peaks of mountains. I've never seen anything like it," he gently touched the aspect of a woman with bright green eyes and hair coming in braids down the sides of her shoulders. "In the Fire Nations…we don't have many depictions of our firebending avatars of past. But we have a whole corridor devoted to the murals of my ancestor Fire Lords."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to create one now that you're Fire Lord. It could show unity with the avatar."

Zuko bit his lip. Unity…If Aang ever knows what I've done he very well might wipe me from the Earth. He might wipe the entire Fire Nation from the Earth. Katara has always been his weakness and I've defiled her countless times. He swallowed, his throat dry. Stepping away from the wall he sat on the other side of the bright redwood table.

Toph looked in Zuko's direction and reached out to pat his hand that rested on the table, "It'll be okay, Sparky."

Zuko let a huff of amusement escape his nose, but before he could retort the large doors on the other side of the room opened up and a tall man in a mustard-yellow gown came in, large wooden beads hanging from his neck and a welcoming smile. Toph and Zuko rose to welcome the Earth King with a bow.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's good to see you outside of those drafty meeting rooms finally," He shook Zuko's hand firmly and turned to Toph giving her a firm hug, "And it's good to see you again, Toph. I'm glad to see our new police trainer is in good health. Please, sit sit." He motioned, taking his own seat across from where Zuko had been.

Zuko noticed the signs of aging on the once-young emperor's face as he adjusted himself down. A once clean chin now bore a salt-and-pepper beard that was beginning to curl at the ends, trimmed close to the face. His once purely aesthetic glasses that pinched his nose were replaced with glasses that hooked around his ears. After the war King Kuei had really stepped up to the challenge and had turned Ba Sing Se into a bustling economic and cultural hub of the world, trying his best to ensure his citizens that the world was in a time of peace and that all nations would be invited into staying in Ba Sing Se. The gates opened more regularly now and small villages around the outer walls were growing increasingly diverse. Some of the more stubborn had fought against the increase in travelers and open borders – but were quickly quieted by both the king and those with compassion in their hearts for the people who needed a place to go. Zuko had noticed on his last visit through the city with Toph how many Fire Nation based eateries there were now.

"People here never knew how much they loved spicy food until y'all began to move in," Toph had told him when she noticed his head zipping around during their ride at the sheer amount of eateries that bore such clever names as "The Fire Pit" or "The Steamy Saloon". However, it warmed his heart to think of cultures mixing to create new culinary traditions, ceremonies, children…

"So – I received your messenger hawk rather suddenly. I am wondering what business it is you wish to discuss…" Kuei began, folding his hands in front of him as a servant placed hot tea cups in front of them and placed the cast iron teapot on a trivet in the middle of the table.

"Well," Zuko motioned to Toph, "I was talking to Toph about our mutual desire to see the nations reintegrated and more welcoming and she had an amazing idea that might be beneficial to all four nations."

Toph sipped her tea, wanting the suspense to build a little as she felt the Earth King's eyes on her curiously. She cleared her throat politely and shifted in her seat before leaning forward on her elbows on the table. "Well, your majesty, I am thinking that the traditional Earth Kingdom Summer Festival is taking place in Ba Sing Se – currently the place where the world is turning to see the nations beginning to mingle and mesh together. But, every year it feels like only Earth Kingdom residents are allowed into the inner circles to celebrate the influx of life and fertility that the Earth experiences in the summer. My proposal is that we extend royal decrees and invitations out to dignitaries and people of the four nations to our festival, creating a space where Earth residents can see the positive elements of the other nations."

King Kuei rubbed his chin for a moment with his brows knit together, "That certainly seems like it would be a positive way for residents to interact with cultures beyond our own…"

Zuko nodded, "I believe it would give Fire Nation residents a chance to see the majesty and beauty of the Earth Kingdom. If they experience the hospitality the Earth Nation has to offer it may increase both travel and trade between our nations."

"And I've already briefly discussed the idea with Sokka of the Southern Water tribe and he shares the same sentiments. Increased trade with the Water Tribe would benefit the Earth Kingdom."

A smile spread along Kuei's face, "I really don't see any negatives that could arise from this. We may have increased patrols and guards to ensure that every citizen is behaving appropriately – but, I think this could be a great way for citizens to harmonize with one another."

Toph's face lit up and Zuko smiled as he looked over at her. Under the table he gave her knee a pat.

Good job, sis.

Toph smiled brightly and sipped her tea. "Then, I'm really looking forward to this Summer Festival."

"Agreed," Zuko nodded, "I'm excited to see how the Earth Kingdom parties. And, of course, the Fire Nation will invite your people to one of our festivities when the time comes."

Kuei nodded and wrapped his hand around his teacup, "Well. Of course, the innermost circle is used by nobility and royals so please invite whomever you two wish. I'll have the other rings opened up for the common people of other nations to join our festivities."

The trio finished their tea while discussing the finer details – ensuring the people of the Earth Kingdom knew the purpose of the mingling, how the word would spread, what precautions should be taken – until the teapot in the middle was empty. Bowing the king announced he would have to be leaving for another meeting, but that he would be honored for them to join him for dinner and were more than welcome to stay the night. Zuko and Toph agreed to dinner, but Toph told the king she promised her mother her arrival by tonight.

Zuko knew Toph just didn't want to have his servants fawning over her every move as a personal guest of the king. Knowing Toph's rebellious and independent nature that would drive her absolutely crazy. They didn't need another melon lord running around the royal palace – so Zuko also told the King he would be leaving in the night to return home. Many preparations were needed in the Fire Nation – and he wanted to relieve Iroh of his duty so he could return to the Jasmine Dragon.

In the time until dinner Toph and Zuko wandered the hallways of the royal palace, Toph asking Zuko to recount the murals on the wall to her and listening to his soothing voice tell her of overturned carriages and generals with stern faces and comical mustaches. She knew enough history from her childhood tutors to know the stories and would recount them back to Zuko who seemed earnestly curious about Earth Kingdom history. Every now and then she would hear him mutter 'interesting' or 'huh' while she spoke.

He's trying to learn from our generals and leaders…I've never heard of a king from another nation doing such a thing. Toph thought amused. Maybe he'll try to get some earthbenders in the Fire Nation army to throw giant boulders around for distractions. That worked a lot in the past.

Dinner was held shortly after the last mural in a single hallway was recounted and the two made their way to the dining room. Zuko's eyebrows knit together as he saw a bear at the end of the long dining table, three smaller ones in what appeared to be booster seats.

"Uh…"

"Oh don't mind Bosco," King Kuei waved from the other end of the table, "Him and his babies have rather good table manners…well…sometimes."

Zuko tried to sneakily look under the table for a long flat tail or a quil…anything…but this was neither a platypus-bear nor a porcupine-bear…what the hell…

"This place is still weird," Toph whispered to him. He agreed quietly as they sat next to the king and ate a fine feast of roasted quail-duck, various steamed legumes, and a fine finishing course of triple-berry cobbler. As much as he loved Fire Nation delicacies Zuko couldn't help but note how tender the meat here was and how the delicate spices brought out the umami of the food instead of creating a searing memory of deliciousness in the brain and not on the noted aloud how she wished there had been a little more hot sauce on her quail-duck, but was otherwise scrumptious.

Bowing their farewells to the king Toph and Zuko left the palace and entered a carriage, heading towards the Bei Fong minor-manner where Toph was currently residing with her mother. They sat in comfortable silence as the streetlamps were lit by employed firebenders walking along the streets, wearing the Earth insignia on the back of their jackets. Pulling up to the pristine marble gates of the manor Zuko assisted Toph in getting out of the carriage and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you again soon, Sparky."

"You're always welcome at the palace, Toph. You know that," he smiled.

"I know. Get home safe," She pat him on the head, "And….try not to worry so much about things beyond your control… you'll get wrinkles."

He chuckled, "I'll try."

He's not lying. She found with a smile. Waving as the carriage pulled off and towards the balloon depot. She walked inside and found her mother in her ladies room, reclining on a matcha green recliner with a paperback. A little "oh!" escaped the older woman's lips when she saw Toph, running over and wrapping her daughter in a hug. Toph gave her mom a tight hug, smelling the crisp scent of green apples and magnolia on her skin. Pulling away reluctantly she apologized but said she was rather tired from traveling all day. Her mom completely understood and told her they would catch up the next day over breakfast.

When Toph got to her room she saw servants unpacking her belongings carefully for her. When they saw her they offered a low bow.

"I can unpack myself…but I do need help from Su Ling."

The maids all bowed and all but Su Ling left, "Yes, mistress Toph?"

"I need a letter written," She paused, hearing her desk drawers opening and a chair scraping across the rug as Su Ling prepared herself. "To Sokka on Kyoshi Island. Please have it read as follows…"

Su Ling ensured every word was spelled and the calligraphy was befitting of Bei Fong Stationary – despite whatever Toph said.

Yo – Sokka,

Plan suitor-for-sparky is a-go. Get your ass to the Southern Water Tribe and find a babe to bring to the Summer Festival.

Best,

Toph Bei Fong

XxXxX

Another night of restless sleep plagued Zuko. Laying in the plush bed of his private cabin he forced his mind not to think of the way Katara smelled, looked, sounded, or felt. His mind met the challenge by inducing memory of how she tasted. How her kisses tasted like sweet fruits and sent electricity through his spine; and how she tasted even sweeter the further down he went. Sitting up in bed he groaned aloud and paced around his cabin. It was becoming more and more difficult to push her from his mind. Knowing he would have to give her up once the lands turned cold the more his blood seemed to turn to ice in his very body.

I never want to let her go…he whispered to himself, gazing out the window to the moon…Katara, you complete me. Why did things have to turn out this way. He felt the chill of the metal on his forehead as he pressed it against the frame of the window. His reflection played against the dark ocean waves below, one eye glinting from the moonlight – the other dulled and tense. He shut his eyes and turned away. She doesn't deserve to have to look at this for the rest of her life anyway. She will have beautiful healthy children with the avatar and…I'll have a woman who will probably begrudgingly have my heirs.

Zuko used his insomnia to complete more paperwork on the rebuilding of a local providence that had its nearby land ravaged for metal and coal to charge their steamboats. The Fire Lord was doing his best to fund the reinstallation of artisan practices that had come from the area long before the war had even been an idea in his great-grandfather's mind.

When the sun rose and flittered across his face, momentarily blinding him, he was grateful for the land that was coming into view from below. Squinting he stood and moved closer to the window, gazing down at the Fire Nation islands, as they approached the largest one which held the palace. Freshening his appearance as they descended, he was eager to get home – where his memories might be pushed aside due to his fatigue. At home he could work himself into such a stupor he would be able to rest easily.

Handing off papers of various decrees to his assistant to be delivered Zuko strode confidently from the balloon, his shoulders tensed together to create a broad chest as he held his chin up. Servants around them bowed low to the Fire Lord as he walked by them and towards the Fire Palace gates. The large red gates bore large golden plaques emblazoned with the symbol of fire were proudly displayed and shone in the sunlight. They swung open and revealed the intricately built Fire Palace, a red pagoda roof was intricately carved at the corners with the likelihood of dragons breathing golden fire towards the sky shone brilliantly in the daylight. As Zuko walked across the stone courtyard to the front servants and noble visitors alike bowed low in his wake. Now and then he would offer the smallest of bows from his neck towards those he regarded in high esteem, or needed to to benefit the nation.

Striding through various pathways inside the palace he tuned out the intricate furniture, the brilliant paintings of Fire Nation scenery, and the servants walking around hurriedly preparing the palace for anything he may need at any moment. He sighed at the bustling nature of his home, missing the slow-pace and easygoing pace of Kyoshi Island.

Well…maybe I miss more of Kyoshi Island than just the atmosphere…

Stopping at his office he grabbed the stack of papers from his desk. The thought of sitting at another desk a minute longer made his bones and neck ache so he turned on his heel and down another long corridor towards his bedroom. Another thing he missed of Kyoshi Island…walking around the island was much easier than in his palace. On Kyoshi Island if he needed to grab the mail, it was maybe a two minute walk to the post office. If he needed food, it was a five minute walk to the store.

If I wanted a visitor for my bedroom it was a thirty second walk…he shook the thought from his mind, approaching the door to his room he opened the knob – entering the anteroom connected to his bedroom. His anteroom contained everything he would need for himself, a table, couches, chairs, shelving – it was larger than most of the rooms he had stayed in as a banished prince and a refugee. He was expecting absolute silence except whatever songbirds were in his private gardens, but instead he was met with a loud, exuberant –

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko grinned as he saw his Uncle Iroh stand from his spot at the table, walking over and wrapping his arms around his dear nephew.

"It's good to see you, uncle."

Iroh leaned back and put his hands on Zuko's shoulders, laughing to himself, "Look at you. Such a proudly handsome Fire Lord."

Zuko chuckled and pat his hand, "Thank you, uncle. It runs in the family. I'm sure that you get all the ladies of Ba Sing Se."

Iroh laughed, one hand going to his rounded belly, "Oh, they fight over me – but not for my looks. A fine cup of tea will make any woman desire you around the home. And," Iroh added, putting an arm around Zuko's shoulders to lead him toward the table, "it ensures that your absolutely exhausted looking nephew doesn't overwork himself."

Placating the older man Zuko set down his stack of work on the corner of the table, but sat in the seat on the corner, leaning on the table as he lovingly watched his aging uncle move to the teapot and warm it tenderly in his palms. The water steamed very gently before he added the leaves. Adding his own touch of decadence Zuko pinched the wick-tips of a peach-scented candle in the middle of the table. Zuko watched his uncle with a fondness that had grown from their joint exile and the love Iroh had shown him along the way. Although he was called 'nephew' they both knew Zuko was more like a son to Iroh.

Once the cup was set before him Zuko thanked his uncle and began to add a small amount of honey to the cup from a little jade-glazed jar in the middle of his table. "I'll learn to make a proper cup of tea one of these days," Zuko promised with a smile.

Iroh chuckled, "You just need to learn to control the heat of the pot. Once the water reaches 170 degrees it builds more rapidly than before. You have to sense when the water is ready and quickly remove heat."

"I got that part down."

"Yes – but then you let the leaves seep as long as they want, thinking the longer they seep the more flavor they impart. The opposite is true, nephew, after a certain amount of time they will only instill bitterness in the tea."

Zuko's eyebrows knit together, "It seems like a metaphor for something, but I can't tell what."

Iroh shrugged, "Tea is full of metaphors. If you learn tea, you learn life."

Zuko settled into the plush red cushion of his seat and smiled, "Maybe we need to make tea-making classes mandatory throughout the Fire Nation school system. And I can make you the head professor."

Running his fingers through his grey beard Iroh let out a chuckle, "I think my teaching days are way behind me. Now my star pupil has finally graduated and is doing some good."

"Fortunately I'm not alone in my efforts," Zuko sipped his tea and exhaled happily, "the Earth King has just accepted a proposal from Toph about having the Earth Kingdom Summer Festival become more integrated. People of all nations will be able to attend. Of course, you are invited to join me in the inner walls with royalty and nobles." Zuko watched as Iroh's face lit up proudly and showed his pearly white teeth.

"Oh, that will be amazing! I always have customers discussing the ceremonies and the foods and I so want to join! But, it would have been rude to impose ourselves on their ceremony." He clapped his hands together once, "Now, I'll have to buy myself a nice outfit to wear to such a momentous occasion."

He's so happy…good. He deserves to be happy for the rest of his life. Zuko smiled warmly, sipping his tea and letting it warm his belly.

"It'll be grand, uncle. I'm sure you'll have an amazing time."

"Will your friends be there?"

Zuko paused, his breath hitching as he thought of the others. He swallowed, "Yes. Aang will be there representing the avatar's inclusion in the harmony of the world. Toph is an Earth resident so, of course she will make it. Sokka and Suki, I hope, will attend…"

"…and Katara?" Iroh's eyebrows rose.

"I'm sure she will come, too." Zuko exhaled out, "If she feels okay. She is pregnant…"

Iroh's face lit up once more, "Oh happy days! I am sure she and Aang are ecstatic. I will try to remain neutral but, I can't help but hope that this child may undo the savagery that our ancestors extended to the Air Nomads. This could rebuild an entire civilization."

Or…it may bring yet another firebenders in the world to wrong Aang and rob him of something precious.

Zuko swallowed forcefully, he knew he could tell Iroh anything, but he couldn't stand it if Iroh looked disappointed in him or became ashamed of him. He loved his uncle so much and wanted his approval, both as a Fire Lord and nephew.

Zuko's mind raced and he looked for something, anything to change the subject. He couldn't bring himself to say how happy he was for Aang and Katara – but he also couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. Iroh's face remained calm and happy as he looked at Zuko, but he noticed an inner turmoil playing behind Zuko's eyes.

Iroh's lips parted to ask what was the matter, but a knock was at the door followed by a servant's voice, "Black tie message, Fire Lord Zuko."

Standing Zuko welcomed the interruption, "Enter."

A servant wearing a long black tunic with a golden belt entered, held the scroll above his head, and stayed low until Zuko had taken the scroll. Bowing he retreated stepping backwards until he was out of view. Zuko looked at the ivory colored paper with the black ribbon tied tightly around the middle. In the center, a sparkling green wax with a fan imprint stared back at him.

Kyoshi Island…Suki's symbol…why so soon?

"Sorry uncle, I have to check this real quick," He said, but Iroh had already held a hand up in an 'I completely understand' wave. But as Zuko unraveled the letter and read intently, he didn't notice Iroh's brows knit together as he noticed through the candle that there was a double-layer of writing on the scrolls. Iroh sipped his tea and made sure his face didn't read of any suspicions – if he pushed his nephew he knew he would pull away. Age had taught him patience. Time had a funny way of revealing what needed to be.

To the Honorable Fire Lord Zuko,

All is well. I need to tell you something important – but be not alarmed.

I know a secret you share. I will tell no one.

She misses you dearly. Please send a reply through me – addressed to my name. Burn these letters for safety.

-Suki

Zuko's hands trembled with an anxious energy that resounded through his core. A strange mix of emotions that he couldn't pin down into a single name – anxiety, hope, excitement, it swirled like a tornado in the pit of his stomach. He took in a deep breath and exhaled – something his uncle had taught him to remain calm under the most difficult of circumstances.

"Uncle," he said rolling up the scroll, "my response to this must be quick. I'm sorry for having to cut our meeting brief. We will talk during dinner."

Iroh shook his head with a smile, "I understand, nephew. You are the Fire Lord and have a heavy burden on your shoulders." He walked over and gave Zuko a brief hug before leaving his antechamber – the old man's mind mulling over what had made his nephew's face look so tight, yet hopeful.

Zuko quickly entered his bedroom for assured privacy and sat at the ornately carved desk in the corner, using his firebending he warmed his palm to melt the wax at the corner, the pages curling away from one another. Taking Suki's letter he set it aside on the desk as his eyes eagerly regarded Katara's handwriting as his heart thundered in his ears.

Hello Zuko,

Her handwriting was gorgeous – especially when writing his name. He saw the beautiful curves of her handwriting and adored the swirls on the ends. Bringing the letter higher he smelled the wonderful scent of lavender that lingered on the page.

I hope you are well. I know things must be busy in the Fire Palace so I'm sorry if this is a bother. Ever since you've left I've felt so lonely and I'm not sure why.

He shut his eyes, he'd felt the same thing all the way to his bones. A sense of loss every time he awoke without her curled against his chest.

I can't seem to get the night at the cave out of my mind. You and I in the moonlight and the sound of waves. It was beautiful. Zuko, your amazingly handsome, you know? I know that sometimes during sex you push your face into my neck to hide – but you don't have to. Wow, that's embarrassing to write. I would scratch it out, but I only have the one paper and I really want you to know how handsome you are…

Anyways (haha)

Zuko chuckled, feeling his heart beating quickly. Here this goddess of a woman was telling him he was handsome…it almost seemed wrong. But, it made him happy nonetheless. Coming from her, he might almost believe it.

I really miss you. I wish you were here since you're the only one who understands the fear I'm feeling. I really wonder if this baby will be a firebender. What would we do?

I'd marry you…I'd marry you in a heartbeat. I'd make you Fire Empress and the child would be my rightful heir…

What would the world think?

The world be damned…

What would Aang think?

…Zuko shut his eyes and exhaled, shaking his head. They had really wronged him and every time he thought of it guilt and shame had spread through his body to each pore. But, he had followed his heart and it had always screamed for Katara.

I know I shouldn't mention him to you. I'm sorry I'm rambling. I know you have a lot of work to do..

None of it as important as you…

But….I'll finish with saying this – I know we promised that we would stop this…whatever it is in the winter; but, Zuko, if I'm being honest.

I'm in no rush for winter to come this year…

Please take care of yourself,

Katara.

Zuko stayed frozen in his chair for a moment, rescanning the letter over and over again – tracing each curl with his eyes. Inhaling her words the way a drowning man would gasp for air. He wondered if there was something she wasn't saying…something they were both feeling but too afraid to say…he swallowed the lump in his throat and warmed his palms with firebending before cutting it off.

He knew he was told to burn the letters. He knew it was the right thing to do…but, he couldn't bring himself to torch the letter right now. He wanted to read it more and more. He wanted to inhale her scent until it was gone. He wanted her here…with him…

Pulling out two pieces of parchment he set her letter aside and began writing the two letters back, one to Suki as a cover – and one to Katara. Suki's came easy and flowed smoothly. But he paused at the heading of Katara's wondering what he should write. Most people addressed letters to "the honorable wife of the avatar, Katara" as was customary. But Zuko found himself writing:

To Honorable Katara…

XxXxX

In the morning Zuko re-read Katara's letter before even dressing himself for the day. He sat on the edge of his bed and held the letter tenderly like a bird's wing in his fingers. With this, he felt, he was strong enough to face any challenges that would manage to pop up.

Standing he went over to a small chest he had received from his uncle as a child. An ornate box about the size of a full-grown turtle-duck, made of a rich dark wood with dragons engraved in gold on the top and sides. In the middle, a lock with an open-mouthed dragon facing the holder. Blowing a small amount of fire from his lips Zuko opened the box and placed Katara's letter inside. He gazed at the innocent looking ivory scroll and thought of the devious secrets it held, but he couldn't bring himself to burn it just yet. He would – he promised himself – just not right now.

Placing the box casually back on the bookshelf he exhaled and assured himself it would be safe. Not a single servant in the palace was capable of firebending – so no matter who cleaned his room they wouldn't be able to undo the lock and get the scroll. But, his eyes kept shifting over to the box as he straightened his lapel. In his mirror his eyes were torn over his shoulder to the box while he tied his topknot. When he put the crown in his topknot the golden crown reminded him of the ornate dragons.

I'm being paranoid and silly. Who am I, Azula? Just relax, Zuko. Relax. He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, feeling assured and leaving to go towards the council room for the morning briefing on the status of the Fire Nation.

While Zuko accounted for the entirety of the Fire Nation, what he didn't account for was the insatiable curiosity that had been stirred in his elderly uncle Iroh. The old man had been bothered all night by the face his nephew had made – whatever was written in that letter was troubling him.

I know my nephew and if he thinks he's going to burden someone he keeps it to himself until he nearly explodes. If I can help him now then it's worth prying a little bit. He thought with a nod, making his way casually down the hallway. Half of him knew that his reasoning was the truth – the other half knew he was only satiating his own curiosity.

Seeing a small-framed maid in a bright crimson uniform he stopped and bowed politely, "Excuse me, miss. Do you happen to know where Fire Lord Zuko is?"

She bowed back deeply in response and set her hands in front of her, "Fire Lord Zuko is in the council room for his morning briefing."

"When will he be back?"

"It can range anywhere from one hour to three. But then he usually takes lunch in the dining hall with other officials."

"Oh, thank you," Iroh smiled, "I will catch up with my nephew later."

Iroh waved, turning the corner sneakily and heading down the long corridor towards the Fire Lord's chambers. In front of the ornate black-stone doors were two pillars with golden flames carved from bottom to top. Iroh, being a member of the royal family, didn't need an occasion to enter and strode nonchalantly in. However, once inside with the door shut behind him he quickly went to work scanning around for where his nephew might have hidden the scroll.

The antechamber would be too dangerous of a place – since servants regularly straightened the area to ensure Zuko's comfort. The royal chamber, however, was only cleaned once a week as per Zuko's instructions. He told the servants they were wasting water washing his sheets everyday – especially with the recent droughts that were going on around the Fire Nation.

When Iroh stepped into the royal bedchamber he was struck with nostalgia at all the time he had spent in here as a toddler with his own mother and father. His crib had been in the corner where Zuko's desk now proudly stood.

Maybe someday we will have another lovely crib in that spot.

Iroh smiled at the thought as he turned and saw various paintings of the family hanging on the crimson wall. Frames of Iroh holding a baby Zuko in a diaper. Ursa holding a baby Azula with Zuko at her arm. A picture of Lu Ten and Zuko playing as children. Seeing the wall of such happy memories and long lost family Iroh smiled ruefully, "oh, Zuko. Happy times will come again."

Iroh kicked himself for becoming sidetracked, opening the drawers of Zuko's dress and flitting through some papers – finding nothing abnormal or suspicious. He opened the drawers of his nightstand hesitantly and let out an exhale of relief knowing he hadn't accidentally stumbled upon his nephew's porn-stache. Just an old book on firebending theories and a book on Water Tribe folklore and history.

Shutting the drawer with a soft click Iroh sat on the edge of Zuko's plush crimson bed and exhaled.

Now if I were a super secret scroll…he ran his eyes around the perimeter of the room…where would I hide…he stopped at the bookshelf where he was met with a soft glimmering of dragons dancing from the rising sun…bingo…

Walking over Iroh took the box and set it on the desk, blowing a stream of fire into the mouth of the dragon it clicked open. "Oh, look. At. That. It just happened to open," He said slyly, "I'll just have to make sure it's still intact before I put it away."

Picking up the scroll with a smile Iroh unrolled the parchment carefully as to not add any creases or lines. As he began to read his smile faded, his lips fell open, and he paled.

This can't be true…can it…

Katara and Zuko…

A baby…

Firebending…

"Uncle!" Zuko bellowed behind him, the doors to the bedroom wide open. Iroh turned slowly to face his nephew, his lips still opened and the scroll in his hands.

"Oh, Zuko…" he whispered.

XxXxX

A/N: please leave a comment/review! Always appreciated! Hope to update soon!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Thank you to all the new followers and reviewers! I am so happy that this – which was just a little daydream I decided to start writing down – has gained a following.

I'm going to start adding a few OCs in order to add character and depth to the story without tainting any of the much-loved minor characters from the show. But we are going to have a few guest appearances from old friends soon-ish. 😊

Enjoy!

XxXxX

Mornings on Kyoshi Island, with its gentle orange glow around the simple wooden homes and the way the ocean lapped at the rocky shore, was Sokka's favorite part of life here. In the Southern Water Tribe the sun was often marred with the abundance of snow-clouds overhead and the ocean would bring a bone-chilling breeze with the tide, making a beach-visit an ultimately unpleasant experience. But here, Sokka could wake and watch Suki's gentle breathing in and out as she slept, kiss her on the temple tenderly, and go train on the beach before anyone else had woken up. Here he would easily sweat through the light-blue sleeveless top while the black iron of his sword swung through the air in swift, controlled movements. Being the only swordsman on the island gave Sokka a sense of pride when it came to teaching the young boys on the island how to handle a weapon and become proud warriors; this was also why he enjoyed Zuko's visits so much. Nothing would prepare these boys for real sword combat like watching Zuko and Sokka spar in a vicious longsword versus dual-sword match.

As Sokka lowered his sword he exhaled with heavy focus on the weight of the handle in his hand. The metal warm with his exertions and fitting perfectly in his palm, just the way he had forged it with Master Piandao. A wave of half-formed fond memories formed within Sokka's heart creating a sense of warmth that cultivated in a smile that spread across his face. With the sun almost fully risen and the sounds of the village starting to awaken he knew it was about time to finish. He sheathed his sword and turned back towards his home, pausing and glancing at the ocean with a faraway gaze – it had been a few days now since Zuko and Toph had left and the absence did weight heavy on him. Zuko was so much like a brother to Sokka that his absence was always felt; there seemed to be fewer reasons to laugh when his buddy wasn't around. True, he loves his brother-in-law Aang, but at times Aang could be too preachy or too immature and it irked Sokka. Zuko, while admittedly being a brooding asshole, was also very fun to mess with. What really turned a friendship into a brotherhood, however, was how well Zuko took Sokka's playfulness, even in the darkest of times.

I hate to admit it, but sometimes I wish Zuko really were my brother. Maybe if Katara had given him a chance they would have….but no, she's happy with Aang. They work well together. Water Tribe and Fire Nation…please. That would just be silly. It wouldn't work. And what would grandma think?

Sokka sighed, I shouldn't even think such things. If Aang knew he would be so hurt. He's a great kid. I just wish he, ya know…grew up a little…ugh. I'm terrible. You're supposed to love people just as they are.

Stepping inside his home he set his sword on a rack by the front door, hearing a gentle, "hey honey!" from the kitchen. Suki popped her head out, going to him and giving him a kiss. Sokka inhaled deeply and the wonderful scent of fresh-brewed coffee spread over him, reigniting the warmth he had felt on the beach. He followed Suki to the kitchen where a manual of star-throwing theory was spread open with a steaming mug of coffee rested at one corner to hold it open. Sokka poured himself a cup and sat across from her, taking a few sips as she finished reading the page and shut the book, prepared to give him her undivided attention.

"So how was the beach?" She asked happily, sipping her coffee with both hands wrapped beautifully around the mug. Her well-manicured fingertips making a gentle clicking as she arranged the cup to be more comfortable.

"It was alright," He shrugged, "But it got so hot so quickly. Summer is coming so fast this year."

"I know! Winter will be here before we know it; but by then we will be complaining about the cold." She giggled, sipping her coffee again, "Although, when I lived in the Fire Nation to protect Zuko the year after he was coronated I couldn't believe how hot the entire place got. Even in the Spring! Fire Nation residents must not have sweat glands because they'd be walking around all prim and proper and nice and meanwhile me and the other warriors looked like we had gone for a swim in our tunics!"

Sokka laughed, "Fighting the unagi again, are ya?"

"Very cute," Suki teased, poking him on the nose before standing, "Oh, the postman came early today." She said, handing him an ivory scroll with a large green ribbon tied around the waist. When there was a knock at the door Suki set down her coffee cup and opened it, welcoming her sister-in-law with a tight hug and whispering "Sokka is home so don't mention Zuko's letters. Yes, I got the reply. I'll give it to you later." Katara thanked her profusely, her heart beating with the desire of knowing what Zuko had written but knowing around Sokka she would have to go about life as normal.

Going into the kitchen Katara gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek and glanced at the scroll, "Oh that's fancy."

"From Toph," He remarked, looking at the golden seal with the flying boar presented proudly. Sokka slipped it open, leaving the ribbon on the table and gazing over the words with a bright grin growing across his face, "Yes!"

"What?" Suki asked, wanting to know why her husband looked so ecstatic.

"So did I tell you about the plan Toph and I came up with?"

Katara looking at Sokka knowing it must be something ridiculous but holding her commentary to tell him how silly his plan was until after he had explained; Suki shook her head and looked to Katara who also shrugged. Sokka turned in his chair, an arm resting on its back with a triumphant grin across his face.

"A'ight. So. We all know Zuko is going to find a woman he has to marry this winter, right?" Sokka began proudly and Suki's eyes shot to Katara, the waterbender swallowing the lump in her throat and nodding.

Breathe, Katara. Breathe. She reminded herself. It can't hurt you. It's a fact of life. You have to accept it.

"Yes. I remember feeling bad for him," Suki said softly, "It's not fair he has to marry someone he doesn't even love."

"Exactly! He doesn't have to. Now, Suki, I know you grew up on this island but do any of you know what the Earth Kingdom's Rebirth Summer Festival is?"

Suki shook her head, "Being separate from the mainland we don't exactly share a lot of Earth Kingdom's customs or celebrations."

"I figured. Now, it's a celebration where only Earth Kingdom residents are invited, making it so Suki could go but Katara and I would be left out. And especially Zuko since he's the Fire Lord and all. So- what then do you propose we do?"

"Just spit it out!" Katara bit out, not wanting to talk in circles to find out what this plan was. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt dizzy all in one. Sokka's eyes widened and he put his hands up defensively with a muttered apology.

"Toph and Zuko asked the Earth King to bring all four nations together for this festival and Toph is trying to find some pretty earthbending noble girls for Zuko while I'm going to go to South Water Tribe and find some eligible ladies for him. With a little help from friends maybe Zuko will have a better chance at finding a woman who will make him happy instead of just giving him heirs."

Suki offered her husband a smile, forcing it to appear genuine as she wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck in a hug, "What a great idea! I'm sure Zuko will be very happy."

"I hope so." Sokka wrapped his arms around Suki, "He deserves it. Just like all of us do."

Katara watched their amorous display with a pit in her stomach. The idea of Zuko wrapping his arms around someone as lovingly as Sokka was for Suki made her want to retch – which was detrimental on top of the morning sickness she was still experiencing. All she wanted was to be able to openly hug Zuko like they were showing the world how happy he made her…

But I'm married to the avatar. A man who makes the entire world happy and hopeful, and I should be too.

Katara exhaled sadly, before inhaling and squaring her shoulders with one fluid motion, "I'm coming too."

"Huh?" Sokka's eyes opened.

"I want to see everyone again. It's been a long time since I've seen gran-gran and Pakku. It would be nice to tell them about the baby too."

Sokka rolled his eyes as Suki picked up her coffee cup, leaning against the counter to finish it. "Katara, it wasn't even a question if you were coming or not. I need your judgement to find a lady for Zuko. Although the Water Tribe has gotten a lot better about inclusivity, women are still expected to do certain jobs and if I just barged in and began talking to them it would be very 'improper'," He motioned with his fingers and a deadpan look, "Besides. I would never dream of going home without you."

Katara smiled tenderly. For their entire childhood they had been one another's concept of 'home'; however, Sokka had recreated his definition of home here with Suki. And Katara…she wondered if her home was a short distance on a nearby hill overlooking the beach…or on whatever landscape a pair of golden eyes were overlooking at this very moment…

Sokka stood up from the dining table with a hand on Suki's lower back, "I'm going to go down to the docks and get Katara and I two tickets for the ship down to the Southern Water Tribe. I figured you'd like to stay here and watch over the Kyoshi warriors?"

Suki nodded, "Yes. Warriors. They need me," she smiled, hiding the shudder that ran through her spine at the thought of her last visit to the snow-covered lands that Katara and Sokka once called home. Even wrapped in several parkas she hadn't been able to get warm and was embarrassed when their grandmother Kanna had stood from her chair near the fireplace to set her granddaughter-in-law there so she would stop shivering.

Suki looked at Katara who was silent in the corner, her arms wrapped around her midsection. While Katara was excited to see everyone and had missed the soft blues and whites of her homeland, she was nervous about Sokka finding a woman there who might interest Zuko. Who could take him away forever. The images of Zuko wrapping his arms around another woman stung at the back of her eyes until she was pulled out of her stupor by Suki putting an arm around her back and smiling at her. "You should go home and pack. Sokka will come and get you once he has the tickets."

Katara nodded and headed to the door with Sokka, making small-talk about their excitement at seeing how much the Water Tribe must have changed since their last visit. At the cross-roads in town Sokka began walking towards the ocean docks and waved, "I'll be at your place in about an hour. Be ready!" He ordered loudly, making a woman who had been buying watermelons drop hers with a splat and stare daggers at him.

Katara shook her head and sighed, heading home and noticing Aang in front of their door, wiping the sweat from his bald head. Sometimes in the early morning he would go to meditate and practice airbending in the abandoned training grounds. When Katara approached his head turned and he gave her a very large smile and draped the towel around his shoulders. Katara smiled and approached him with a short hug, "Welcome home," She said softly. He pulled back and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hey. How was Sokka and Suki today?"

"Good. Although, Sokka and I will be leaving for home today."

Aang's face fell, his arms falling from her back to hold her hands, "What? Why?"

Giving his hands a squeeze she led him into their home, "Well. Zuko and Toph arranged to have the Earth Kingdom's Summer Festival be all four nations gathering this year. So, Sokka and I will be leaving to go home and gather some of our people to attend." Katara reached up above her head and retrieved her traveling bag, noticing sadly how much dust had settled on top. She brushed it off with her palm and went over to their dresser, beginning to pull out heavy fur-lined garments in shades of deep blues and purples for the trip.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Aang whined, sitting on the comforter of their bed and watching as Katara judged a white undershirt, carefully folded it, and placed it in her bag.

"Yes, Aang. I haven't seen my family in almost over a year."

"I know…it's just…" He mumbled, playing with a string on his brown pants between his index finger and thumb. He mumbled and Katara dropped her shoulders with an aggravated sigh.

"What?"

"We haven't seen much of one another lately….between my duties at the Air Temples trying to rebuild the nomads and you working in the medical tent…it feels like we're missing a lot of one another lately."

Katara looked over her shoulder at Aang, his slumped shoulders and bald head hanging down slightly. She felt a pang in her heart at the sight and went over, wrapping her arounds around his shoulders and rubbing his back.

It feels more like I'm soothing a child than a husband…she hated herself for thinking and shut the line of thought down before it went any further.

"When I come back we will go on a date vacation. Just the two of us. Promise."

Aang's face lit up and he hugged her tight, giving her a kiss, "After the Summer Festival. I can't believe that they managed to get the Earth Kingdom to open it up to everyone. Zuko has really been working hard to unify the nations and undo all the work of Sozin."

Katara agreed aloud, mentally wishing that she would be able to enjoy the festival – but knowing that this had been planned to find Zuko a possible bride still weighed heavy in her heart. As much as she wanted to resist and push away the pain and accept the idea that Zuko would love another woman, she wasn't able to and it kept gnawing at her heart.

"He's an amazing man…" She said softly, leaving Aang's side to resume packing. Placing another shirt into the bag before her eyes caught the pearl hairpin that she had put atop her dresser after the dinner-party. Taking it in her palm her fingers traced the cool edges of the ocean pearls, adoring how they took the harsh light of the sun and changed it to be soothing. This is what she loved so much about the ocean – how just a simple grain of sand could become a magnificent pearl of immeasurable beauty. She remembered the golden box Zuko had sent it in with a short handwritten message wishing her a happy birthday. She remembered hating herself for inhaling the card secretly when she was alone until the day she noticed his scent was gone. Back then, she hated herself so much for thinking about Zuko every time she saw the pearls shimmering from her dresser. She hated how when she was a bonfire she would imagine the warmth of his skin.

Katara had been wearing these pearls in her hair when he came for a surprise visit, his face devastated and marred by a deep sorrow she knew nothing about. When he had asked to talk to Aang she had told him he was away on business, leading him inside by grabbing his hand with a firm pull, meaning to get him to the dining table and serve him some tea.

She never would have thought that once the door was kicked close behind him that he would pull her forward and hug her to his chest, capturing her lips with his own and tangling a hand in her hair so tightly she could feel his desperation. The memory of his hot lips pressing down on hers as she stumbled back into the wall, him following her and the heat of his chest pressing against her front, brought a deep blush across her cheeks.

Before she could stop herself her mind conjured images of long black hair and a tightly muscled chest, and the feeling of nothing but moonlight on her skin and just this hairclip of pearls as the only clothing that remained clinging to her as her back arched up and..

"Who gave you that?" Aang watched her caress the pearls of the hairclip with his eyebrows knit together, leaning forward on his elbows. Katara's mind jolted back to the current moment and she looked at Aang with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, I can't remember. It's just pretty," She lied, setting the hairpin in her bag gently wrapped in a silk handkerchief, "Just in case we have a formal dinner or something."

Aang watched her carefully wrap the hairpin in silk and stood, retrieving a necklace with orange gemstones sparkling on a golden circle around her neck. "How about this too?" He smiled brightly, wrapping it around her neck where her mother's necklace dangled, "remember when I got you this for our anniversary? It might look good with that one purple parka you packed."

Katara looked at her reflection, the orange gems jarring and incompatible with the hues of her skin. She gently touched the gems with her fingertips and pushed her lips into a line. Orange was Aang's color…

Maybe this is what I should have noticed all along…

"I'll take it just in case." She said softly, wrapping it in another silk handkerchief, watching as Aang looked triumphantly in the mirror.

I wonder what he had been thinking when he picked that necklace out for me…

XxXxX

"Oh…Zuko," Iroh's voice wavered, his hands gripping the scroll tightly as his eyes gazed upon his nephew. Zuko's heart raced and he stepped inside, slamming the doors to his bedroom tightly with both hands, his head hung down for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts.

It's just a joke…no he won't believe that. Maybe it could be another Katara? No, shit, she mentioned Aang in the letter. Fuck. There's no way out of this.

He could feel Iroh's eyes on his back and felt the lump in his throat bob with a hard swallow, turning red-faced with shame and anger – mostly at himself – but if there was one thing Zuko was good at, it was rage. "How dare you come into my room and snoop around!" Zuko barked.

Iroh's expression didn't change. His arms dropped down and the scroll hovered at his waistline in his fingertips. "Zuko, is this true?" he said softly; already knowing the answer by the way his nephew's face was twisted in pain. The tightness in Zuko's jaw creating a pulsing vein on his neck. His hands, balled into tight fists on each side of him and head hanging down.

"Yes.." Zuko spit out, head snapping up to look into his uncle's eyes, noticing with a sense of shock the lack of anger within them. In all of Zuko's memories of his father there was rage in his eyes, even at the slightest of mistakes. Here, Zuko had disgraced himself and Iroh was looking at him with calm amber eyes.

"You and Katara…?"

Zuko swallowed harder, his eyes going back to the tile at his feet, "Yes…"

"And the baby…?"

"Possibly mine…or the avatars…we won't know until sometime after the birth…"

"Oh, Zuko," Iroh's head shook, taking a seat at his desk chair and looking hard at the pale tiles with specks of gold underneath his feet. Throughout the years, Iroh had given his nephew plenty of advice on a plethora of subjects – but this…this could plunge the world back into war if the avatar wasn't a forgiving man. And when it came to women and wives, Iroh did not know many forgiving men. Silence rested between the two men for a long stretch, the sunlight waning from a cloud passing by the window.

"Are you angry at me?" Zuko found the strength to ask, his heart hammering in his ears. Iroh was the only connection to his family, and his most beloved support. The idea of angering Iroh in any way…

"No. I am not angry," Iroh said calmly, gazing up at Zuko, "I am not disappointed, either. I am afraid of what consequences this could hold for you and lady Katara."

Zuko sat on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees and his fingers lacing together. Zuko focused on the knuckles clenching white and reminded himself to calm down. His uncle wasn't going to be throwing any fire in his direction or yelling anytime soon. He had wanted to tell his uncle for a long time – hating hiding anything from someone he admired so much; but, now that the secret was out the sense of relief was becoming mixed with shame and embarrassment.

"You know the world could be very affected by this, right?" Iroh saw Zuko nod and sighed, "If the baby is truly of our blood, the avatar will have to be a very forgiving man. There is no telling what would happen between us and the other nations as well…" Iroh sighed, running a hand on the back of his neck, "They may drag you and her through the mud, metaphorically and maybe not-so-metaphorically if his rage is contagious to them. Even if the baby is the avatar's, if the truth of the infidelity comes to light, you may have serious consequences with any nation that backs with the avatar's rage towards you or the entire Fire Nation. This could spread a sense of distrust and hatred to our nation…"

Zuko grimaced while looking down at the tiles, watching them begin to flicker with light again as the cloud moved from the sun and spread along the tiles at his feet once more. Zuko exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. Truly, if Aang were to hate him for this he may have to give up the throne to ensure peaceful negotiations continued. He may be forced into exile once more. He may have to abdicate everything. If Aang were furious there was a chance he would be killed…he had thought of all of this, but the idea of never having Katara in his arms for one night was worse than a thousand lifetimes of being pulled apart limb-by-limb by the avatar.

"The idea of Aang being angry or unforgiving it hard to believe…"

"Yes – when it comes to world peace. His bride is another story."

Zuko swallowed and nodded, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"You knew this, Zuko. You calculated the risk. How did this happen?"

"All by accident, Uncle," Zuko gazed up, "I went to Kyoshi Island to talk to Aang. He wasn't there. Katara was and I…" he blushed at the memory of pushing her against the wall and kissing her until she was out of breath, gripping his arms tightly. Their eyes locked on one another's and that was it – they were hooked.

"And what were you going to be discussing with Aang that made you need this comfort?"

Zuko took in a deep breath, his head lifting along with his spine, sitting proudly on the edge of his bed, hands curled on his knees. Iroh saw the transformation in his nephew and raised his eyebrows. After a deep inhale Zuko exhaled and looked his uncle straight in the eyes, "I was going to tell avatar Aang that I was in love with his wife and that it was killing me everyday to be away from her."

Iroh's eyebrows quickly elevated and his lips hung upon slightly, "In love?"

"For years. That's why Mai and I didn't work out. Every time I was with Mai I wished it was Katara instead. Anytime a noble woman at court wanted my attention, I wished it was Katara. For years, uncle, I tried to push her away. No, she's my friend's wife. She's happy with him," Zuko sighed and grit his teeth for a moment, "But I couldn't stop imagining her with me. I kept kicking myself for missing my chance."

Iroh watched Zuko's internal conflict with soft amber eyes, wishing there were a way to erase the pain. But, finding a puzzle laying underneath the surface that even Zuko might not have even noticed.

In my experience…happy wives don't typically carry out affairs…

"So I went…I went to Kyoshi Island to finally, finally tell Aang that I loved his wife. That I couldn't be around them anymore ever again. That I was a sickness on their family….but then…she answered the door. And she looked so beautiful in the moonlight…and he wasn't there…and I…I…"

Iroh nodded, "I understand. Trust me, nephew, I do. There was a dalliance I had with a married woman in my youth before I met the mother of Lu Ten."

Zuko's eyes widened at the revelation which made Iroh chuckle, "I was young once too, Zuko. I understand the pulls of love and lust. How they can pain a heart with closeness but do equally much damage when met with distance. However," Iroh sighed, putting the scroll down on the table and putting his hands over his large belly, "Zuko, this is the avatar's wife. A mingling with a common man's wife would be a source of shame – but this. Zuko, let's say this baby is a firebender...what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to marry Katara. She'll be my Fire Empress and reign with me."

"Oh, so the citizens of the Fire Nation are just going to accept a waterbender as their Fire Empress – let alone one who used to be married to the avatar?"

Zuko swallowed, biting his lower lip and exhaling a small stream of smoke, "I was hoping they would. I was hoping they could somehow look past all that and see the joy of having an heir for the throne."

"Yes. An heir. Between the Fire Lord and a waterbender. Created out-of-wedlock. With a married woman."

Zuko grunted and leaned forward, pushing his forehead into his palms, "Uncle I-"

"Still don't completely plan things through," Iroh sighed, walking over and sitting next to Zuko on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning on him slightly. "That has always been your biggest weakness. You just do. You need to learn to plan things out a little better. But, with that said. There's nothing we can do about it now. However…there's something I have to know…"

Zuko looked at Iroh from the corner of his eye, "What?"

"What do you want the baby to be? And don't lie. I want to know. What do you honestly want the baby to be?"

Zuko looked his uncle in the eyes, "I want the baby to be mine…If I'm completely honest. But, that makes me so angry. All I want is for Katara to be happy and if that means the baby is Aang's…then that should make me happy too."

I'm not so sure the baby being the avatar's would be what will make her happy…Iroh thought slightly, rubbing a hand on Zuko's spine soothingly. "Do not feel bad for your emotions. They are what they will be. We cannot help how we feel. But, speaking of, what are you going to do with lady Katara?"

Zuko shrugged absently, thinking of the pain in the blue eyes he had noticed when they split ways on the dock. Her arms had wrapped tightly around his shoulders and, for just a moment, her hand had been tangled in his hair.

"I've never told her I love her…." He mumbled, "and I don't think I should…"

"Why not?"

"Because the last night we saw one another…we agreed to give each other up in the winter."

"Why the winter? Why not that night?"

Zuko exhaled with a suppressed laugh, "the baby will be born in the winter. There will be a ball to find my bride. It just seemed like the perfect timing."

Iroh looked at his nephew from the corner of his eyes. Because you think you'll both be too busy to think about the other? A baby and a new marriage will not keep your minds from returning to one another…it may exacerbate things further…

Iroh nodded solemnly, "I understand. That gives you several months to slowly pull away, instead of all at once. Do you think that this will make you feel better?"

Zuko swallowed and shook his head, "No, uncle. No matter what, losing Katara is going to bring me a great deal of pain. But, I know it is what's best for both of us…"

Iroh wrapped his arms around Zuko's shoulders and brought him closer in a hug, "Don't ever be afraid to tell me these things, nephew. I am going to help you through this – like my uncle did with me long ago."

Zuko wrapped his arms round Iroh's rounded shoulders, pressing his face into the faded green fabric and sniffing back a tear that was tickling the back of his throat. The scent of jasmine tea filling his nostrils and blooming throughout his body, creating warmth and comfort.

"You're going to be okay…"Iroh said softly, stroking Zuko's long black hair.

And for one second, Zuko truly believed his uncle's words.

XxXxX

The large metal ship with a proud Earth Kingdom flag bustling in the wind above entered the harbor, crew coming onto land to restock their supply of water, fresh foods, and other necessities as passengers lined up on the docks to have their papers checked. A handful of residents of Kyoshi Island stood in line with one or two bags packed at their feet, rustling in pockets for tickets and passports. A seaman kept the line waiting at a distance in order to allow the crew a chance to stock the ship unperturbed.

Sokka readied the tickets outside the line as he and Suki waited right before the docks. Sokka's luggage at his feet in a large navy-blue bag. Attached to a strap was a grey-wolf emblem Suki had made for him long ago, scratched on one side by their many travels before they had settled down completely. Sokka kept an arm around Suki's waist and watched the ocean ebb towards the land in slow controlled movements. Suki inhaled and gazed up at her husband, her eyes watering as she hugged him closer. Beholding the figure of his wife Sokka wrapped his arms around her tighter, "I'll be back soon. Promise." He kissed into her hair.

"I know. But I miss you so much when you're gone…even just for a little over a week."

Sokka laughed at the pouting lips and leaned down, kissing her softly for a few lingering seconds, "I'll miss you too. I'll hurry home. Promise."

Suki smiled and nuzzled into his chest for a moment, a flash of orange catching her eye. On the hill Aang and Katara were walking towards the docks, in her right hand a large navy-blue bag with white lilies embroidered around. Suki frowned, Aang was only holding his flying staff. Why was his pregnant wife carrying her bag?

Suki released Sokka and quickly strode up the hill, greeting Katara with a hug and taking her bag from her and not taking any of Katara's complaints. Seeing the glare he was getting from Suki Aang knitted his eyebrows together confused before walking faster and jogging towards Sokka.

"He shoulda taken your bag!" Suki grunted, making Katara chuckle. But Suki set her bag on the ground for a split second, taking out a small paper bag from a hidden pocket in her dress and slipping it inside the bag. "I've already written my reply to Zuko," She whispered, "Inside is also sealing wax and everything you need to make the double seal. Remember how to do it?"

Katara nodded, kneeling down and hugging Suki, "I've asked such a heavy burden of you to keep this a secret. I am so sorry."

Suki wrapped her arms around Katara and hugged her tightly, "You deserve happiness too, Katara. No matter what form it may take."

Suki looked firmly into Katara's eyes, making the young waterbender's eyebrows rise. Katara was taken aback by how Suki's eyes were so determined and unwavering. Suki obviously wouldn't be mad if Katara's happiness came in the form of dark hair and flames.

Does Suki think that I would be better with….Do I think I'd be happier with…Katara put her hands over her belly nervously. I'm so confused…

"Hey! What are you two kneeling around for?" Sokka yelled up at them, his arms on his hips as he stood broadly. His head tilted to the side at the sight of his wife and sister seemingly conspiring about something. Aang just put his hand over his eyebrows and gazed out over the ocean, inhaling the sweet salt air.

"I'm sorry! I tripped!" Suki lied, standing up with Katara's bad safely sealed again and walking to the ship. The crew was loading the last few barrels and crates into their ship, the line beginning to move as passengers were admitted as well.

"All Aboaaaard!" a seaman yelled, the stragglers joining the line. Suki frowned and jumped onto her tiptoes in order to wrap her arms around Sokka's neck, kissing him firmly to ensure he knew how much she would miss him. Aang blushed at the sight, looking at Katara who was gazing at the ship.

How come she's never that excited to kiss me? He frowned, eyebrows knitting together, all sorrows are built from expectation. I should be happy that she chose to spend her life with me. I can't keep putting perceptions on her.

Aang reached out and held Katara's hand, making her jump slightly. Aang stooped down by the waist and kissed her softly on the lips. Katara didn't pull away and kissed him in return; noticing with a hint of sadness that there was no spark between them anymore. There hadn't been for a long time, but she had been so desperately trying to reignite it somehow. To be content in her marriage…

Maybe I'm not okay with just being content anymore…maybe I want a chance at happiness…

The line moving Katara and Sokka pulled away with sad smiles, heading up the ramp and onto the metal flooring of the ship. The stragglers finally boarded, and the ship began to move from the harbor. Suki and Aang waved at the ship until it was out of sight.

"I guess I'll get to the Air temple…" Aang mumbled, noticing how Suki still sent glares in his direction at times, "You know we have a big ritual coming up in the fall. Those who chose to be Air Nomads still need a little help learning all the old rituals and customs…"

"Sounds like a plan," Suki said shortly "And Aang…Katara's pregnant…maybe help her out with her bags when she gets back." She huffed, turning on her heel and walking back towards her home. Suki didn't feel bad about being mad at Aang – Katara shouldn't have to lift a finger during her pregnancy – but she knew for a fact that Katara was still doing most of the cooking and cleaning at home and working at the medical tent. Although…if he knew he would be absolutely devastated…Suki thought with one last glance at Aang smacking a hand on his forehead. I wonder what he would do. Forgive…or destroy?

The thought scared Suki and she stopped in her tracks on the way home, a hand going up to her chest and she forced herself to relax. She needed to take the advice she had given Katara and not worry about what they couldn't change…if and when the baby came out a firebenders they would worry about Aang's reaction then. Nothing we can do about it now….and he wouldn't hurt Katara…would he? Suki forced her thoughts away and began getting ready for her day with the Kyoshi warriors.

Why didn't I think of doing that! Why didn't Katara mention it, either..UGH! Aang mentally berated himself as he walked home and released Appa from their wide stable, climbing aboard and taking off to the Eastern Air Temple – still kicking himself for being so unobservant. He would have to apologize to Katara when she returned.

Meanwhile, on the southbound ship Sokka's hands rested on the railing of the ship, his bag at his feet, as he looked at the water lapping at the side of the ship. Katara rested her elbows on the cool metal, waiting for an opportunity to read the letter from Zuko. She didn't want to raise suspicion in Sokka, though. Her brother, being the mastermind he is, was able to detect small details and could 'feel' when something seemed off. She would need a proper excuse to get by herself.

"So. Ya hungry?" Sokka pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

That'll work.

Katara put a hand over her stomach and groaned, "The opposite. Ugh…I think the movement of the ship really isn't agreeing with the baby. I was hoping to lie down for a few moments…"

"Go ahead. I'll bring you back some bread and fruit," Sokka smiled tenderly, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Go rest."

As she turned he watched her back with a sad smile. Pregnancy was taking a hard toll on his beloved sister and he wished he could take away the nausea and aches he knew were coming. Suki and him had been trying to conceive for a while not, but to no avail. But, seeing the usual upbeat and vibrant Katara becoming so bleak and sickly at times made Sokka really worry about how pregnancy would be for Suki. The cafeteria of the ship only had the basics for the first few hours of the voyage, so he made a simple plate of fruits and sandwiches and ate at a small iron table that was bolted to the ground in the corner. From his bag he produced a booklet on blacksmithing techniques of the Fire Nation.

Likewise, down the long iron hallway and in a small two-bedded cabin Katara sat at the desk that was bolted between the beds and unraveled the scroll from Zuko with shaking, anxious hands. She had waited so patiently for his reply and was determined not to waste another moment.

To Honorable Katara…

Huh? It had been so long since Katara had seen her own name at the top of a message without any mention of the avatar. It was somewhat jarring to see no mention of him anywhere near her name. For so long her identity to others had been wrapped within the words of 'avatar's wife', she had once been angry about this "What about my waterbending mastery? What about my role in the war? What about my healing capabilities?" She had scathed, but Aang had told her to relax, that they meant no disrespect by it. But, he never had to have his identity intwined with that of another…never had his accomplishment erased…

Thank you for your concern about my health. Work has been extremely busy here as of late. But, please don't worry about that – I can handle it. Your letter was by no means an unwelcome distraction. In fact, it was the opposite. It made me very happy.

Her heart beat very happily and she urged herself not to read too much further into that sentence. Just as a friend…just as a friend…she reminded herself before continuing.

It gave me the chance to sit down and think. I've been thinking about you a lot. I find myself tuning out my advisors during meetings because I can't get you out of my head…is there a waterbending healing technique to help me with this (haha)

Katara smiled softly, shutting her eyes. Even if there were I wouldn't be using it on you. I want to be stuck in your head. Just like you're stuck in mine.

I wonder if you would like the Fire Nation…I find myself daydreaming about if you were here quite frequently. Especially at night…you would look amazing tangled in the crimson sheets of my bed…

You're right…writing things like that can be embarrassing. But, I'm not taking it back. I meant every word of it. If I ever- no, when I get my way to bring you to the Fire Nation you'll be spending a good deal of time in my bed.

Oh, Zuko…she felt her breath deepening and becoming warm, a blush running across her cheeks. The image of a large red bed with Zuko thrusting atop of her making her fingertips fill with electricity.

I'm grateful to Suki for giving me the chance to write such things to you. I'm confident in her keeping the secret – so I am not upset that you told her. I'm sure she'll help you with your pregnancy while I'm stuck here. However, I wish it was myself assisting you with whatever you need.

How sweet. Katara blushed, imagining Zuko there with her when waves of nausea come through her. Imagining how he could use his firebending to ease up muscle knots in her legs when her pregnancy would cause her pain. I wish you were here too. I wish I could curl into your arms at night and know that everything will be okay.

While I can't be there in person, I have attached two old recipes from the best Fire Nation midwives. One is for a balm to warm your muscles and ease pregnancy cramps. Strangely enough – it is quite handy in combat as well. When you are able to waterbend and spar again, you should use it before and after to keep your muscles from cramping afterwards.

Just like him to tie things to fighting. She chuckled, pulling the sheet of paper from behind the letter and seeing the easy recipe written in careful print.

I am also including a recipe for nausea that my uncle used on me as a child. It is very effective, and I'm betting will come in handy the first few months. Sip the tea slowly, I don't want you to hurt yourself.

I already have…Katara smiled softly, swallowing tightly, every day when you're away from me.

And, Katara, I'll see you again very soon…

Very soon…she smiled brightly not embarrassed at how her smile spread so much that her cheeks hurt slightly. The idea of seeing Zuko making her feel warm, already smelling the sandalwood of his skin as she presses her face into his chest.

Yours,

Zuko

Her fingertip traced the sharp corners of the 'z' of his name, imagining his lips were underneath her fingertip. Her lips pressing in a thin line as she brought the paper to inhale. The scent of incense and cinnamon tickling her nose and bringing her to happier times. She imagined what his bedroom must look like. She imagined golden accents, dark furniture, red sheets. She imagined pearls spread across his bed, her hips pressing up into his. His arms on each side of her head. Two golden eyes staring down at her amorously. Fingertips coming up to touch the scar that spread across his cheek. Black hair tickling her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her. Hot breaths mixing between them. Electricity in their fingertips. A warm wetness spreading inside of her-

"What's that?" Sokka asked, seeing his sister nearly inhaling a letter. She jumped and turned around, seeing her brother standing there holding a small plate of bread and strawberries.

"Nothing. Nothing." She smiled sheepishly, folding Zuko's note and tucking it back in her bag, "Just an old piece of waterbending paper. You know. I like the smell of old books." She laughed awkwardly. Sokka lifted an eyebrow but shrugged.

"You've always been weird."

"Look who's talking," Katara sniped, gratefully taking the plate from her brother. He tossed his navy blue bag under his cot and laid down, stretching out with a yawn.

"We should be in the Water Tribe in a few days. Not too long. The captain said the wind is helping us."

Katara nibbled the edge of a piece of sourdough bread, "That's good. I'm anxious to see gran-gran."

"And Grand-pa-kku," He grinned at Katara, who just looked at him unamused, "eventually that'll catch on."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Mm. But try to get some rest," Sokka said gently, rolling over on his side, "hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow and can eat a little more."

Feeling bad that she had lied about motion sickness she told her brother she was sure she would be okay. But, when she gazed out the window at the setting sun she found herself back to a time in Zuko's arms when the sun was setting across the guest room window. How safe she had felt, and how tenderly he had kissed her.

A lifetime with Aang…holding onto the memories of Zuko…I wonder if I'll be able to let him go in the Winter, even though I want him with me here so much…She swallowed tightly. I wonder what would have happened if I had pushed him away when he kissed me that day…I wonder why I didn't…

Sokka gazed over his shoulder, seeing Katara's pained eyes looking over the ocean. He frowned and turned back towards the wall, knowing that whatever she was thinking he wouldn't be of any help. Something was troubling her – but his sister was a strong, capable woman. If she needed help, she would reach out to him. He would just have to be patient.

XxXxX

"Su Ling, I need you help." Toph said kindly to the female servant of the Bei Fong household. The woman set down her dusting rag on the table and turned, bowing low at the waist towards Toph. Putting a hand up Toph tried to make it so Su Ling wouldn't be so formal with her, but knew it was a futile endeavor. As much as she fought against it, the servants of the household still treated her with a deep-seeded respect. It seemed the more she fought that the more they respected her and showed it.

"With anything, Miss Bei Fong," Su Ling said happily, not lying in the slightest. She brushed her palms gently on the front of her dark green dress and tightened the topknot of her hair, the greying tendrils around her temples pulling back slightly.

"Your wrist is going to hurt…" Toph warned.

Su Ling let out a small giggle, "That's quite alright."

Toph couldn't help but smile as she walked towards her private office with Su Ling in tow. In all honestly, Toph's study was sparce, scarce books littered the shelves, barely touched. Due to her disability Toph wasn't able to read and required servants to read to her – and not wanting to trouble them too frequently for such a task, she usually left the books alone and focused on her physical capabilities such as teaching metalbending and aiding in building earth structures to help the local villages with water distribution, damming, and irrigation.

Toph sat on a chair across the main area of her desk, Su Ling taking the cushioned seat and pulling out the ink-well, pen, and a stack of paper. "Read, Miss Bei Fong."

"Toph is fine! I promise, you can just call me Toph!"

"Yes, Miss Toph."

Toph smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and grunted. Su Ling began to giggle behind her hand, "I'm sorry. Okay. Toph. What can I help with mi-…Toph…"

Crossing her arms Toph leaned back and exhaled, "Remember that thing we talked about a few nights ago?"

Su Ling thought for a moment, "Yes…"

"It's time to start sending out invitations to all the young ladies in every noble family. They can't possibly say 'no' to an invitation from the Bei Fong family," She crossed her arms triumphantly. The more noble Earth ladies at this party, the more chances Sparky will find a rare gem of a woman he likes…well. One with less blue glittering lights…

Toph heard the scratching of a pen on paper as Su Ling began to write formal letters of invitations to all the families with eligible daughters of marrying-age in the noble ranks. She had composed a list over the last couple of days from Toph's orders and kept the addresses in a little notebook she kept in her pocket. As she focused Su Ling became quiet and diligent in her work, not misspelling a single word and showing the proper amount of respect to each family based on rank.

Toph waited patiently and absently played with her toes on the plush rug underneath her feet. Curling a single thread around and around. Her mind wandered to the travels of the group during the war – trying to find moments that may have hinted that the man she would eventually see as a brother was in love with the bright waterbender who had always amazed her. Zuko had been with them towards the last parts of their travels, but she could remember their hearts beating wildly when they were close. Feeling one looking at the other – always when the other was looking away or too focused on another activity. She had remembered feeling Katara almost shivering in her seat when Zuko had been training Aang without a shirt one day. Back then, she had wondered why she seemed so tense, ultimately attributing it to Katara wanting a chance to spar with two strong benders. Now, as an adult, she completely understood what Katara was feeling at that moment – intrigue and lust towards someone who was forbidden. During the war no self-respecting waterbender would ever lust towards a Fire Nation citizen, let alone the prince. But now, Toph wondered if sensibilities could be changed so quickly after such a devastating war. Toph was always very open-minded about such things – but others? Katara and Zuko would have faced an uphill battle if they wanted to pursue a love together.

Well…now they're facing an uphill battle for a completely different reason…

Toph exhaled and leaned against the back of her chair, "I'm sorry to ask this of you, Su Ling. If I wasn't blind I would-."

"You don't have to feel bad. I enjoy writing. And I enjoy being the servant you trust with this," She said truthfully, tucking a piece of her greying black hair behind her ear.

Toph smiled softly and exhaled. Su Ling had been with her family for a very long time, since she was a child. Su Ling was often the adult that Toph sought out for bedtime stories to be read to her – rather than her own mother.

Reflecting on her childhood Toph's eyes widened for a moment. The image of a young girl with long, chestnut-brown hair and a gap-toothed smile came to mind. A fellow earthbender who would spar with Toph when she was still too-weak to join the competitive matches.

Xiu Rong. The one girl in her childhood who she could have considered a friend. They had snuck around together and earthbended – which was considered highly improper for female members of high society when done competitively and not for the 'delicate arts' of earthbending. Xiu Rong was the only person in the Earth Kingdom at one point who knew the Bei Fong's had a daughter; but never used it as leverage or expected anything of her. They had been companions, sneaking around at night and causing mischief.

It had come to a shock to Toph when Xiu Rong had told her about her own noble heritage. A proud member of the Tao Li family which had their elaborate mansion on the hill across from the Bei Fong manner.

"Hey. Su Ling…"

"Yes, Toph?"

"Are the Tao Li's on that list?" Toph listened and heard a moment of rustling from a small booklet.

"No. They're not."

Toph sat up in her chair quickly, "Why not? They're nobles, aren't they?"

"Apparently they lost all of their land when the Fire Nation attacked nearby. That land was the source of their wealth, so the family had to evacuate and restart life in Ba Sing Se's middle district."

"With the merchants?" Toph's brows knit together. It was a noble profession, starting a business and aiding the economy. "Huh…so they became refugees…"

"Unfortunately, yes. A lot of noble families around your birth home were forced to flee. Some are returning home and reclaiming their title. But the list of noble families is shorter."

Toph thought for a moment as she heard the scratching of the pen on the paper. Xiu Rong was a fun girl. Happy. Proud. Strong-willed.

"Hey, Su Ling…please send an invitation to the Tao Li family and their daughter as well."

Su Ling nodded, pulling out another sheet of paper, "Yes, Miss Toph."

"But first – invite her to the estate. I haven't seen her in a very long time. I'd like to talk to her…see how she is…"

"I understand."

Toph folded her legs on the seat and smiled to herself. Even if Zuko didn't like Xiu Rong and choose her as a bride, she was excited to become reunited with an old friend.

I wonder how much she has changed…or not…

XxXxX

A/N: This chapter was brought to you exclusively by the power of Cuban coffee. Probably my favorite stuff ever.

Also – I'm going to try to keep updating regularly – but there is a very slight chance my fiancé and I were exposed to Covid (the one friend who's dad tested positive is getting tested soon) so I have a lot on my mind. Fortunately we are young enough to where this would be a pain in the ass and we would have to monitor it carefully, but probably wouldn't be a hospitalization. So, please wish us the best! (I s2g, we stayed inside for months straight and the one time we see a couple friends this happens. We weren't even in public! Ugh! Stay safe out there people! Please! )

Also – reviews are super appreciated, and I read them multiple times because they make me smile 😊 Thank you to EVERYONE who has left one so far. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. The action is starting to ramp up so I'm excited to write it further.

All the best!  
Snake-press!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Being stuck in quarantine isn't so bad – my lovely fiancé had the Avatar comics delivered so I've been spending time by reading through those. As such, I am going to be using the canon Southern Water Tribe design in this fic; and I may be adding a few more characters that are mentioned. But, I'm going to keep it to a minimum since not everyone has access to the comics.

As always, I'm really appreciating all the kind reviews and feedback from the chapters. Thank you so much!  
Enjoy!

XxXxX

Xiu Rong's father had been elated to see the flying boar's golden stamp on the envelope that appeared in their box and had shown everybody in their small village. "See? See? We were once nobles! It is true." But while others marveled at the magnificence of such a stamp, others roller their eyes at the opulence the upper class managed to wave over their head with even their parcels. At first, Xiu Rong had been excited to visit her old friend Toph Bei Fong; especially when the other girls of her village brought over their ceremonial silks and antique jewelry from deep within their closets. She felt like nobility again as women fawned over her appearance, combing her hair and painting her nails for her. Even wrapping one silk sash after another around her waist to be completely sure she was outfitted perfectly.

"No, no! Not that comb! That one! With the emerald jewels. It'll match her green eyes perfectly!" The eldest teenager from across the street, Luli, said snappishly to her younger sister.

"No it won't! The grey jewels will accent the eyes."

"How about these honeycomb colored ones? The gold will make her ivory skin pop and her green eyes sparkle!" Xiu Rong's closest friend of this village, Huian said softly, holding the comb to the light and watching as golden sunshine spread across the meager floorboards. "This was my great-great-great grandmothers. A gift…from the man she wished to marry."

"How lovely," the youngest replied, putting her hand in the sunlight and watching it dance across her palm. Luli took the comb and placed it into the knot of Xiu Rong's hair atop her head, fastening it to ensure it wouldn't fall loose. When she gazed into the polished bronze mirror Xiu Rong could barely believe her appearance – how long had it been since she had seen herself in such regalia?

"Thank you everyone. I'm sure not even the Bei Fong family has such nice threads."

"I'm sure they do," Luli rolled her eyes.

"Then I am sure they do not have such kind friends," Xiu Rong giggled behind her hand, gazing over at Hiuan who clasped her hand and nodded.

"You look lovely."

Xiu Rong blushed and bowed her head gratefully. "I should be off, then."

Dressed in a fine array of silken threads of deep greens and golden yellows she felt like a peacock walking through the streets of her town where earthen-brown and faded-jades were the most common. The sunlight that glittered through the hairpin landed on the stalls and dazzled those who walked by; but, being of noble birth, Xiu Rong kept her hands tucked together in the oversized sleeves and kept her chin up, gracefully striding in the too-tight shoes without so much as a grimace. After all, who had heard of a noble woman with large feet? The smaller the shoe the better – Xiu Rong found herself pausing to admire a flower or two here and there to rest her feet, though.

The only good part about being a villager now is that I can run all I want…I can't believe I used to have to wear these everywhere. She lamented at the blisters she knew she would form.

As she approached the inner gate she ensure she had her letter from the Bei Fong's at the ready, showing the gateman and gaining an easy entrance; but, her heart thundered in her ears at the opulence of the inner-circle. Buildings stood tall and proud on either side of her, walls of clean marble and jade tiles glistened in the sunlight – a far cry from the wooden homes she had become so accustomed to.

Maybe I'm not ready for this after all….she swallowed at a lump in her throat, but her feet did not stop moving forward. The wind at her back she mingled among the palanquins and the various nobles who were walking around the streets with her; nobody paying her so much as a second glance. Xiu Rong fit here – she thought - with an air of dignity that could only come from being born into a family of money. She inhaled the clean air like a clam-diver coming to the surface. She ran fingertips along the clean walls, like a butler admiring his own work. She felt like she belonged – but tried to savor it because she knew it would not last. By nighttime the silks would be gone and she would return to her straw mat at the corner of her hut, covered by a thin muslin blanket and dreams of what life would have been like had the firebenders not been driven to burn down acres of profitable land.

When she came to a gargantuan gate engraved with the symbol of the flying boar Xiu Rong desperately wanted to turn back; but knew that if she did Luli would tear her limb-from-limb. "I want a detailed report of everything in their home. If I'm ever to be a noble lady I have to know what to prepare for!" She had ordered authoritatively at the doorframe right before pushing her into the world. Tracing a circle in her palm three times and swallowing it for courage she knocked on the large gate. An earthbender pulling a hole in the side and examining her.

"I have…an invitation from Miss Toph Bei Fong," She showed the letter. Without a word the man shut the hole and the gate moved aside, showing her an opulent garden, well-manicured with a heavy stone walkway leading towards the entrance. Giving a small bow to the man as thanks she stepped along the stones, such a different world from the dust-covered streets she had become accustomed to. The gilded front door was opened by a tall, handsome servant who bowed as she walked by. In another lifetime, she had just walked by such shows of honor without a second thought; now, however, she felt alien by the well-meaning gesture.

She stood awkwardly in the greeting-room, the deep green Earth Kingdom symbol beneath her feet glittered in the sunlight and she watched maids and servants go to-and-fro with their various duties. A large vase of pink peonies being placed in the corner of the room, the vase covered in elaborate painted scenes – from what Xiu Rong could see this one was depicting a battle between a pheasant-turkey in flight and a large fire-phoenix. The greens and browns of the pheasant-turkey a deep contrast to the orange-red of the phoenix; showcasing the skill of the artist.

"Miss Xiu Rong?" A servant made her jump out of her observations, embarrassing her. It was very unladylike to be caught gawking at their surroundings. Xiu Rong nodded and tucked her hands back into her sleeves. The maid put her hands before her on her apron and bowed at the waist.

"This way, please. Miss Bei Fong is waiting for you."

Following the maid down the hallway Xiu Rong took the opportunity to do her best to remember every detail, every inch, every single artistic touch, to the home. The ceilings had elaborately carved wooden beams and the walls were decorated with gilded portraits of Bei Fong's lineage (although, Xiu Rong wondered, perhaps these frames are pure gold. They have that kind of money, after all).

Coming to a wooden door with a landscape of bushes along the edges the maid pulled the brass handle and bowed to Xiu Rong as she walked by, entering the large tearoom. A pear-colored table sat in the middle of the room, with a glass top and traditional knots carved straight into the wood underneath. There, for the first time in a decade, Xiu Rong laid eyes on her once-best friend. Her hair was much longer than it had been in their childhood – covering a majority of her back despite being tied high on her head with a dark green ribbon, a slight curl at the ends. Her eyes were still a ghostly pale green and stared ahead unmoving. As Toph stood to welcome her she noted how she had become taller and was a strong, healthy weight – not the slightness she had been as a child.

"It's good to see you, Miss Bei Fong," She bowed towards Toph at the waist – not knowing if her friend followed the customs of nobility – and she didn't want to be thrown out for disrespect before they had even had a moment to talk.

"Pfft, hey. C'mon. Toph is fine," she snorted, Xiu Rong stood up straight and smiled. Same Toph. She giggled and looked lovingly on her old friend, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's so good to see you. It's so good to know you haven't changed."

Toph put her hands on her old friend's back and gave a small squeeze, "Same to you, Xiu Rong. I missed you – I'm sorry I disappeared all of a sudden."

Shaking her head Xiu Rong laughed, "How could I be mad? My dear friend, the Blind Bandit, goes off to save the world with the avatar – once I found that out I couldn't believe it. I thought your parents had just added restrictions and wouldn't let you out freely anymore."

Toph chuckled, "They were about to. They didn't want me to go – so I jumped out my window and ran as fast as I could."

Putting a hand over her mouth Xiu Rong gasped softly, "They weren't going to let you go teach the avatar?"

"I know, right!" Toph laughed, her hands going out exasperatedly. She motioned for Xiu Rong to take a seat at the table, going to the corner and picking up a tray of tea, bringing it over. Xiu Rong looked at her quizzically, with all these servants around her she wasn't going to have one of them serve the food? She chose to pour her own tea?

I don't know why that irks me now…Xiu Rong grumbled internally, taking a deep breath, Just nervous. I'm not used to being around this kind of stuff anymore.

Toph poured some almond oolong tea into two glazed cups, the dark green glaze with a spiderweb of golden accents spreading across. As her fingertips brushed the gold she caught her eyes in the tea – she saw her hairpins and the small amount of makeup the others had placed on her. She didn't have the heart to tell them that such effort was not needed because Toph would never see her face, but they had been so excited and well-meaning that she didn't want to bring their spirits down. But now, looking at her reflection in the tea, she felt like a mockery of who she was supposed to be.

"So…what have you been up to since the war? I kinda heard about….ya know…" Toph mumbled, sipping her tea after giving it a soft blow over the top.

Xiu Rong placed her cup down after taking a sip, "Well. My father and I have been rebuilding somewhat. We opened up a shop in a nearby village so we make an honest living…" She shrugged.

Toph nodded, "…are you happy there?"

Xiu Rong thought for a moment and immediately the faces of Hiuan and Lilu came to mind. The kind old lady at the fish shop who always added an extra clam to her basket for the price of a smile. The children in the road who would ask her to a footrace. A smile spread across her lips and she nodded, "I am very happy. But, of course sometimes I miss my home. It was a lot cleaner…but, there's a sense of pride of cooking your own dinner with your own hands."

Toph nodded, "That's what I loved best about my travels with the avatar. Cooking our dinners over the open fire. They tasted better than any braised turtle-duck made by any servant before. But this one time they put me in charge of cooking. Me!" She pointed to her eyes. Xiu Rong broke into laughter, not caring if it was unladylike to tilt her head back in a loud uproarious laugh.

"Why!?"

"They kept forgetting I was blind! Thank God we had a firebender on the team or else we would have burned down the entire forest."

Xiu Rong chuckled, sipping the warming tea and exhaling. She had missed being around Toph. But with how capable Toph is it was believable that her team would forget that she was technically disabled. Toph was so strong and witty that Xiu Rong had instantly liked her as a child – choosing her as her earthbending Sifu until she disappeared.

"Can I ask you something…?" Toph asked softly after a moment of silence had slipped between them. Xiu Rong jumped from her thoughts.

"Of course. We're friends. Anything."

"Do you resent the Fire Nation for what they did to your lands?"

Xiu Rong thought for a moment, running a finger along her chin before shaking her head.

Resent the Fire Nation? Well…I haven't had much time to think about that. When you're trying to survive on the road you don't much think about who to blame…more like where your next meal will come from…I guess I wouldn't have had to go through so much hardship without the Fire Nation…I guess I would be able to wear fine silks everyday if not for the Fire Nation…I guess…but…

"No. I understand the difference between civilian firebenders and the army that was following orders. Besides, from what I have been reading, the young Fire Lord is attempting to make amends…"

Under the table Toph's feet pressed on the wooden floors and she paid close attention to her friend, sensing how her heart had skipped a beat at the beginning but resumed its natural pace once she began to talk. Of course she would be nervous about such a question so the half-beat didn't make Toph think that she would be lying whatsoever. Her heart was warmed as she listened to Xiu Rong recount the good that her brother-figure was making for the world. Toph had prayed for many nights that his positive influences would spread to every corner of the world; and it had apparently spread to Xiu Rong's village nearby.

"What do you think of the Fire Lord?"

"I don't know much about him, to be honest," Xiu Rong shrugged, "I've been out of the loop on political matters for a while. From some people I hear he's doing good work and returning the world to how it should be. On the other side I hear how he's evil and will turn out just like Ozai in time. So, my own opinion on him is unsure…I hope he's good. I want him to be good…"

Toph smirked over the edge of her teacup, "Well. Do you want to meet him and judge for yourself?"

XxXxX

In the years since the war the Southern Water Tribe build itself up to the point of being a major player on the stage of world politics and economics. While many Northern Water Tribe residents argued that they wouldn't have been able to do so much without their help and leadership and thus, they should be a colony of the North – the South fiercely retained their cultural heritage and entrusted leadership to Southern-born Hakoda. He, with assistance from trusted advisors had created trade routes with the other nations – receiving some aid from the Fire Nation to build a port for massive ships to bring goods to and fro.

This bustling seaside port was where Sokka and Katara landed, taking up their luggage and coming down the slope of the ship carefully. Sokka in front in case Katara lost her footing – which wasn't much of a concern now that they were surrounded by ice and snow. Katara would be able to bend at will and found a sense of comfort at the power just beyond her fingertips. With water everywhere she knew that in any situation she would be safe.

Once safely on land Sokka and Katara couldn't help but look up at the massive white walls of various complexes that had been built to house the influx of people in the South Pole. Their igloos had been replaced with thick-walled buildings covered in snow and ice. Small tents and stalls were replaced with shops bearing large wooden signs, intricately carved and painted to attract customers. And customers there were, with the improved economy the Southern Water Tribe citizens were able to have more comfortable lives than they previously would have – mothers being pulled along by children clamoring to go to a sweets store while men window shopped various weaponry-makers. The demand for goods from other nations – Fire Nation wine, Earth Kingdom furniture, Air Nomad candles – had only increased and a new way of life had emerged from the once war-torn nation.

The siblings looked at each other and sighed – while the 'improvements' were nice it did feel foreign to them. Like their home had been colonized and changed in the blink of an eye. When they spoke about it in private the first visit after the war, they had agreed it was for the best to protect their people…but it didn't make it easy. They had left a land of igloos and huts and returned to a city much like the Northern Water Tribe – it only made it an easier decision to try and recreate a sense of 'home' on Kyoshi Island with their spouses. If everything were going to change then they would have to get used to it.

However, only one thing in the Southern Water Tribe stood proudly between two complexes – Gran-Gran's igloo – which always had a thick cloud of smoke coming from her chimney into the grey sky, then in their memories and now. Katara and Sokka took up their bags and hustled towards their childhood home. After their mother had passed and father had left for war they had lived in this igloo with Gran-Gran, creating a mess of wonderful memories that effectively made this the one place the siblings could feel like they were in their homeland once more. Katara was tracing a small dent in the outside bricks that had been permanently etched when Sokka, not knowing much about boomerang trajectory, had thrown it with all his might forward and ducked as it came back with force. Their Gran-Gran had almost killed him for making such a mark, but was honestly just glad he was okay. And Katara was grateful her grandmother had exercised the same patience when she had been practicing her waterbending and accidently caused water to splash at the back of the igloo and freeze into a spiderweb-like pattern.

"Gran-Gran! We're home!" Sokka entered briskly, a large smile spread across his face.

"Sokka! You have to knock!" Katara scolded, but he was already setting his bag on the couch and looking around. A grumpy-looking, tanned face came from a doorway and looked the two over for a second before smiling.

"Grand-Pakku!" Sokka yelled excitedly, wrapping his arms around the older man, who only sighed and pat his step-grandson on the back.

"Good to see you, too," He grunted.

"Sorry about him," Katara chuckled, coming over and hugging her step-grandfather briefly.

"Don't be sorry. I'm starting to get used to his energy. You two are here early. Your grandmother is in the kitchen preparing a treat for your arrival."

Katara smiled excitedly and walked down the hallway to the small kitchen, where a woman in a light purple parka was stirring a pot with a wooden spoon. She inhaled the sweetly-bitter scent of stewed sea prunes that tickled her nose but made her stomach churn slightly; she was still having a rough time holding down her favorite foods even though she was craving pickles at almost all times. Katara stepped into the kitchen and gently wrapped her arms around her grandma's shoulders, feeling her jump slightly.

"Oh. Are you trying to give this old woman a heart attack?" Kanna chuckled, turning to look at her granddaughter, cupping her cheeks once she set the spoon down. "My. How lovely you are – growing even more so every time I see you."

Katara blushed and wiped at a tear that threatened to spill from her left eye. "I've missed you, Gran-Gran."

Kanna gently led Katara to bend at the waist and embraced her granddaughter tightly, "And I've missed you." She said softly, stroking her granddaughter's hair. Katara took the moment to inhale the essence of her grandmother who she so desperately missed; the tenderness of her wrinkled hands, the way she breathed in deep controlled breaths, the smell of mixed berries from her favorite teas. Katara missed all of this so desperately that her tears spilled forth uninhibited. She knew she was safe here – in grandma's arms. She relished in the knowledge that her grandmother loved her unconditionally.

Even if she knew you laid with a firebender – the same people who killed her daughter?

Katara's breath hitched and she pulled away from her grandmother, standing straight. Kanna looked at her worriedly and she shook her head with a nervous chuckle, "No no. Just a side-hitch. We've been trapped on the boat for a few days. Just need to stretch."

"I understand," Kanna assured, "Why not go unpack in the guest room? Lunch will be ready soon."

Katara nodded and kissed her grandmother's cheek – in the living room she could see Pakku's pained expression as Sokka recounted a recent act of heroism on Kyoshi Island when he saved a cat from a tree…with his boomerang… Complete with 'whoosh'-ing sound effects and quick movements. Katara shook her head, catching Pakku's eye and whispering a 'sorry' as she grabbed her bag.

"Sokka," she touched him gently on the shoulder, "lunch is almost ready. Let's get unpacked in the free time."

"Good idea. I'll finish the story soon," he gave a thumbs up to Pakku who groaned and went to the kitchen to help his wife.

Kanna, despite it being over a decade since her grandchildren had lived with her, hadn't had the heart to change their bedrooms other than a few updates here and there. Instead of simple cots made of linens and furs each room now had a double-bed with wooden supports to keep it from the floor. Plush comforters made of furs adorned the beds and the pillows were silky to the touch. Katara ran her hand along the bed with a smile. She would very much appreciate sleeping on a bed and not a cot while pregnant. Taking a small hop from the ground she landed on her back on the bed and looked at the ceiling – the slight curve of the igloo making the light from the window cascade around her.

Gran-Gran will love me no matter what, right? She placed a hand on her stomach and her brows knit close together. Except firebenders took her daughter from her…and if someone ever harmed my baby in any way…I'd end them. She rolled onto her side and gazed at the wooden dresser on the wall opposite the bed.

Except… I didn't just lay with a firebender…I laid with the Fire Lord…the leader of all of them. The son of the man who ordered our people to be executed…I don't think saying "But Gran-Gran I love him" would make her forgive me…

As a rush of cold fear spread through her body she thought of the young Fire Lord. His smile, which made her feel safe and warm. The way he spoke to her like an equal – never down to her. Never questioning her intelligence. The way she could just be herself in his arms and never had to put on airs of being a calm, sensible person. Unlike her husband who would often start lecturing her on what the monks would do with a complicated emotion, Zuko would understand what she was feeling and comfort her, talk with her, until she was able to process everything.

Being intimate with him had come so easily. He made her feel beautiful in her skin and managed to shoot electricity through her fingertips without firebending. That's why, time and time again despite saying 'this is the last time' – it would happen again.

I just don't think Gran-Gran would understand…no matter how much I love him…

"Katara…ya okay?" Sokka's worried voice came from the doorway, his hand resting on the wood as he saw his sister huddled up on the bed holding her stomach.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired after the voyage…" She lied, rubbing her stomach gently with a smile. He nodded, knowing pregnancy would make women on Kyoshi Island so exhausted they sometimes ceased to function without assistance. But, those women had mothers to help them…they didn't.

"Oh. Well. Lunch is ready if you want. I can tell them you want to rest if you…"

"No, I would like a little to eat. I'm so tired of cafeteria food. Thank you," She stood, walking towards the small table in the living room which was adorned with various foods in colorful bowls. Fresh-baked breads, grilled seal-penguin meats, sea-prune stew, and a cobbler of various local berries with a sickly-sweet syrup. Despite the slight nausea that tickled the back of her throat she sat at the table and eyed the bounty before them.

"Please. No need for formalities. Help yourselves," Kanna smiled, waving a hand over her hard work, shakily scooping some food onto Pakku's plate and handing it to him with a soft smile. Pakku took the plate with deep gratitude and, when he thought Sokka and Katara were too busy building their plates to notice, kissed Kanna gently before taking a few bites of the grilled meats. Katara smiled at the soft gesture from her hard-ass waterbending instructor. It was so sweet to see her grandmother so happy in her marriage.

I wish I were too…

She thought guiltily, sipping the cup of water. Pakku reached over and began pouring everyone a small glass of deep red wine. "I figured since you two come so rarely that we could make it an occasion and break this open, finally. Kanna and I splurged a little on an imported Fire Nation wine – we've heard great things from our neighbors."

Katara's lips twitched and she swallowed, "I'm so thankful that you poured me a glass, Pakku. Really. But, I can't have any wine right now…"

Pakku's eyebrow raised and Kanna smiled a knowing smile.

"I'm pregnant…" Katara muttered embarrassed, her eyes not meeting Pakku's – and especially not Kanna's, causing the older woman to raise an eyebrow. She had envisioned this moment ever since Katara and Aang had married – but never once in her daydreams had she thought her granddaughter would carry a look of guilt or shame. While Pakku congratulated Katara and Sokka ensured he would take her ration of wine for her Kanna gazed over her granddaughter firmly. Katara held her lower stomach protectively, nibbling her bottom lip.

"No need to be so embarrassed," Sokka grinned, putting a hand on her spine and snapping Katara out of her fears about her grandmother's disapproval if she ever knew the truth.

She doesn't have to know…ever. Katara tried to reassure herself as she smiled at Sokka and nodded. But if the baby is a firebender…everyone will know…

"I'm very happy for you and Aang. Is this the reason for the sudden visit?" Kanna asked gently, sipping her blueberry tea with her eyes situated on Katara, "I am wondering why he is not joining us this time…"

"Oh! No, we have a more fun reason for showing up," Sokka grinned, placing his arm on the table and wiggling an eyebrow, "Gran-Gran… tell me. Are there any fine young Water Tribe ladies that can join us?"

Kanna raised an eyebrow at her grandson, "Whatever for?"

"The Summer Festival. Usually it's closed off to other nations and only the Earth Kingdom people can attend. But, this year the Earth King has opened it up to everyone to try and spread appreciation of all cultures – Water Tribe included. I was thinking that while we will have some of the officials of our tribe show up, like dad, we don't just want stuffy old men there. We need to showcase our ladies too."

Kanna looked at Sokka with a deadpan expression and sighed, "Well. I'm not recommending them to be a piece of meat to be oogled at, but for them to have a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

Sokka nodded excitedly, writing down names that Kanna mentioned and where to find them. But she paused and leaned back in her chair for a moment.

"And I suppose…Amka…she's in training to be a midwife and I am friends with her personally. I help her with food sometimes when she's worked all nigh with a woman in labor. She's very kindly, but takes her job so seriously that she will be twenty-seven this year and is still unwed. Invite her, please. She needs the break, one. And if she meets a nice young earthbender, so be it."

Sokka smiled brightly and added her name to the list but quickly frowned, "Wait. Midwife…I'm guessing that…"

"Yes. No men allowed in the birthing chambers."

Sokka grunted but looked over at Katara, "Hey sis…would you mind inviting this Amka for us?" He grinned, "I'm sure she will have a great time at the festival."

With Zuko…she knew what he wasn't saying. Her heart squeezed but she forced a smile on her face.

"Of course. I'll go talk to her tomorrow. You can get the others and dad."

Sokka grinned, "best sister ever. You can also ask her some pregnancy things. Maybe she can help with your exhaustion." He offered, returning greedily to his meal – which there was more of since Katara ceased to fill her place. Pushing the same things around with her spoon and looking downcast as Sokka resumed telling the boomerang-cat-rescue.

Kanna's eyes, however, watched her granddaughter anxiously, wishing that whatever was troubling her young granddaughter – the spitting image of her daughter Kya – she could resolve. But, it was not her place to trouble her about it with so many people around. She would have to try to get Katara by herself during the brief stay.

I may not be as young as I was…I may be unable to read fine details in a book…but I can read them so clearly on your face, little one. What has troubled you so?

XxXxX

The Southern Air Temple was built on Earth Kingdom territory with the blood and sweat of every type of bender. Unlike the other temples, this monastery was built to be accessible to people of every walk of life if they so desired, by spiraling staircases or steep slopes delicately curved into the mountainside – the spiraling towers of the new Air Temple stood as a testament to peace on Earth Kingdom lands. Aang had been hesitant to accept the gift of this land from King Kuei after the war, but relented and agreed to the building project when Aang had found others wishing to become Air Nomads – who he referred to as Air Acolytes until they had proven themselves to him. Guiltily, Aang didn't spend a lot of time at this temple, opting his time to be spent at the ancient temples where other acolytes maintained the lands and learned from his teachings. With the Southern Air Temple being on Earth Kingdom land Aang's visits were always cut short due to his desire to rejoin Katara on Kyoshi Island; however, with her recent business he found that this was a good time to spend a few days among the budding Air Nomads.

When he began approaching the long towers built of tanned stone with sloping green roofs he felt a sense of homesickness and guilt build in his stomach. This place looked so much like the temple of his birth – where he had learned to walk, speak, meditate, and bend. But this wasn't home. This would never be the temple where he was born. This world would never have an entire metropolis of monks going to and fro in their saffron robes who could enjoy the games he invented with his airbending. No monk in this world would be able to share their knowledge with him. This new world was foreign and unbalanced with the loss of the airbending Air Nomads; But this new world, one of change and growth needed his culture. Aang understood that although he was the last airbender, he didn't have to be the last Air Nomad.

Although, now there may be some more airbenders in the world. Aang grinned, gently giving Appa's reigns a tug to have him turn. With Katara being pregnant the world is full of opportunities.

Landing Appa in the middle of the round courtyard right before the meditation hall Aang jumped off and rubbed Appa on the side. Within seconds he was surrounded by saffron-dyed robes and bald heads, some bearing brooms from their groundskeeping duties, while others smelled of kitchen spices. Here, a life of peace was attained with reliance on those around you living with integrity and mindfulness. Aang bowed to show his appreciation – it might now be exactly the home he remembered, but he was grateful that there were those people in this world that wished to live in such harmony.

"It is good to see you, avatar Aang," a young woman's voice sounded, the crowd parting to make way, revealing a tall woman wearing an orange robe with a yellow waistband. Around her shoulders lay a necklace of wooden beads tied together with a deep red string. When she stood before Aang she gave a low bow, the bright blue arrow on her forehead becoming prevalent.

"It's good to see you, Monk Emiko," he bowed to the woman he had placed in charge of the monastery. Once she had gained enlightenment and earned her tattoos, he felt confident that she would be the best choice for overlooking the temple in the days of its foundation – even if she was born a firebender. Initially, Aang had been hesitant to even allow firebenders to join the Air Acolytes. After all, they were the reason Air Nomads had faced extinction. At firebending hands did all his friends and family die.

But – he reasoned with himself – the philosophy of his people was one of love, compassion, and forgiveness. He had grappled with forgiveness for a very long time, even after the war. Although, if he was willing to trust Zuko on the throne and openly claim him as a 'best friend' then he needed to be forgiving and open to accepting all firebenders. Building prejudice in his heart would not be the way Monk Gyatso would want him to live.

"We have just finished preparing lunch and were about to eat. Would you care to join us? We will have hay prepared for Appa."

The air around him wafted with the scent of sweet-potato curry and rice causing his stomach to growl. Placing a hand over his stomach he nodded, following Emiko towards the dining hall – the procession of monks growing behind them. Watching the shoulders of Monk Emiko he was amazed at the dignity in which she carried herself, her spine stiff and proud while she walked almost soundlessly on the tiles below her. If this had been a hundred years ago – Aang wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between her and the Air Nomad women he had been raised around.

Entering the room Aang was greeted with the sight of three long tables, spanning from the front of the room to the back. Bowls of rice and sweet-potato curry were sitting in the middle of the tables at varying intervals so individuals would be able to help themselves. Aang sat near the back of the room across from Emiko, sitting on red cushions on the floor and offering a chant of gratitude for the food before serving.

"So. Tell me, Emiko. How is the temple coming along?" Aang said after taking a few bites of rice.

Emiko gently wiped her lips with a white cloth napkin and smiled serenely at him, "It is undergoing growth at an astonishing rate. Troubled souls come here to find enlightenment and learn the ways of peace and love. Although, not all become monks or stay their entire lives, we have a few who learn the ways of the Air Nomads with open hearts and prove themselves."

Aang nodded happily, picking up a sweet potato spear with his chopsticks and nibbling on one end, "And the schedule? How is the day organized?"

"According to rank and need, avatar Aang. If one finds he or she needs to learn patience, they are offered work in the garden. If one finds he or she is in need of discipline, they are offered work in the kitchens. We all start the day, eat meals, and end the day as a unit though."

"How's that?"

"Morning meditation for an hour. Then groundskeeping is a rotating schedule of jobs – but we all pitch in. Then, you are free to go to your rooms and meditate, perform a skill or task, or have free time until lunch. Lunch is prepared through a rotating schedule. Then after lunch, we meditate for another hour. Free time and tasks until dinner. Usually, this is where we practice airbending stances and exercises. Then dinner. Meditation. Then rest."

"Sounds just like my childhood," Aang chuckled, scratching a spot near his jaw, the rough bristles of his beard tingling his fingertips, "How are you handling it? Have I put too much on your shoulders?"

Emiko chuckled softly behind her hand and shook her head, "No, avatar Aang. I perform my duties happily. When I find I am overworked I realize I am taking things too seriously. I have also found a few monks who are able to help me during difficult times. After all, don't we all need a little help sometimes?" She smiled, resuming her meal.

Aang ate silently, enjoying the taste of his vegetarian curry and rice. Eating at such a large table with so many people gave him a sense of peace and community that was so native to his culture. He found himself almost smiling ear-to-ear as he ate and listened to the small-talk of other monks.

"Avatar Aang – forgive my impertinence if it is so," Emiko said after a moment, "It has been a while since you have visited. Would you care to lead us in our after-meal meditation?"

Recalling the voice of Monk Gyatso trilling through a meditation session, giving a sense of serenity to those around, Aang's face lit up. "It would be an honor." He said truthfully. It had been a while since he had led a session of meditation, trusting his acolytes to do so during his visits to the other temples. Whenever he was the head of a session, though, he felt a connection to Monk Gyatso and home.

Home…he thought longingly, nibbling his bottom lip for a moment. Home is where Katara is…isn't it?

He stopped the train of thought and nodded. Earthly attachments were impermanent and so transitory that he needn't harbor them in his heart. While he loved Katara very much, home as a concept and perception was flawed. The world is my home – and one day the spirit world will be my home.

But Katara is home… Aang's inner voice spoke loudly and he grunted, his face twisting as he neared the bottom of his bowl. Emiko glanced at the troubled look on Aang's face and sipped her tea. Emiko understood the trouble enlightenment could bring forth at times. Part of being enlightened was accepting emotions and thoughts as they came – but human nature was troubled and murky – even for the avatar.

Probably especially for the avatar…Emiko remarked internally, setting the ceramic cup down, focusing on the warmth that the tea left in her hands. "Avatar Aang, allow me to lead you to the meditation room to set up." She stood delicately, her hands folded in front of her. The best way she could think to bring the avatar out of his troubled state was to bring him back to the moment. Aang was directed from the dining hall across the courtyard to a tall spiraling building. The floor bore cushions of various colors and fabrics arranged in lines below a one-stepped dais in front of them.

Aang stepped up the dais and towards a cabinet as Emiko straightened the cushions, her braid falling down over her shoulder whenever she bent over, making her chuckle amusedly. When she was a Fire Nation resident bearing the long hair expected of nobility she found herself so frustrated at the locks that inhibited her view at times; since becoming a monk she found amusement in such everyday things. As she straightened the cushions at the front of the room Aang went to a large wooden cabinet with intricate carvings of air bison on the sides and Air Nomad air symbols on the front. Aang's fingers traced the carving of an air bison that was on the handle of one of the cabinets with a smile. When Zuko had been told of a new Air Temple opening in the southern region he had immediately sent over this elaborately carved cabinet to assist with the holding of incense, beads, singing bowls, and other ceremonial artifacts.

"It's the least I can do to help…please let me know if you are in need of anything else," Zuko had told him with a bright smile. Aang had given Zuko a firm hug for the gesture, making the firebender uncomfortable – which always gave Aang a sense of amusement.

He's such a good friend. Aang thought, opening the drawer to retrieve some incense and the lotus-shaped burner. I can't believe I was suspicious of him….Wow, I thought I'd forgotten about that. Aang mentally berated himself again, setting the incense on a table in front of the room and returning to the cabinet. Thoughts come from nowhere and don't mean anything. As long as I let them go I can return to peace. Zuko is a friend and I appreciate him.

Picking up an emerald-colored bowl with a golden rim, and a small wooden mallet, Aang set it down next to his cushion on the dais in the front. Emiko had finished straightening the cushions at the back of the room and bowed to Aang when their eyes met. "They will be arriving shortly." She said gently, going to the cabinet and pulling a flint stone from it, making her way to the incense.

"Monk Emiko…I know a long time ago I told everyone absolutely no bending here…but I don't mind if you use firebending to light the incense."

Emiko shook her head and flicked the stone a few times to start the incense, blowing out the flame once an ember was formed, "I appreciate it, avatar Aang. And, while it would make things easier, it would also create an imbalance of power between myself and the other monks. I honestly enjoy taking the time to light the incense for meditation." She walked back to set the stone down, "Besides, walking to and from the incense is my own meditation." She smiled and Aang blushed, scratching his chin awkwardly.

She's right…She really does deserve to be the head of this temple…

As Air Acolytes filled the room and took to their cushions Aang sat at the head of the room and settled in, his hands resting on his legs as the rich smell of incense filled the room and the wind blowing through the windows found very little hair to rustle. Some monks altered the beads they wore on their necks, a few loosening their belts. Aang gave them a moment to get comfortable before he bowed to the room, getting a bow of respect back.

"Thank you for having me. It is an honor to be leading us in meditation," Aang enunciated slowly, hitting the bowl on its golden rim gently, making an echoing beat resound the room signaling the beginning of the session. Taking a deep breath through the nose and exhaling through his mouth loudly, "Remember, open your lips just enough to allow in just one grain of rice – exhale noisily to ground yourself in this world to begin. Five breaths in this way."

The room inhaled deeply, a few acolytes accidentally whistling before they got their lips properly shaped. "Now," Aang continued, leading them through the beginning of meditation, focusing on their bodies, the sounds around them, smells, and leading them to focus on their breathing – allowing the room to sit in perfect silence as they all settled into their own minds.

Aang focused on his breathing, letting thoughts come and go and bringing himself back to his breath. He grew frustrated as his thoughts kept jumping around. Home. Katara. Kyoshi Island. Fish. Appa. This temple. Emiko. Cabinet. Fire Nation. Zuko. His thoughts jumped from one topic to another and he found it harder and harder to resume the focus on his breathing.

Maybe I need to face this emotion head-on and accept it for what it is. Okay, so. On Kyoshi Island I got a pit in my stomach seeing Katara and Zuko and I don't know why. I trust the two of them, so maybe my stomach just had an ache that day. Maybe it was guilt that I hurt Zuko. I could be misreading the signals of my body as an emotional turmoil. It could just be a tummy ache…

Or it could be something more…

No, no no. It's not. Perceptions are often wrong and I shouldn't be putting them on people I love. That's a prime teaching. The more I place these perceptions on those and the events around me the unhappier I will become and it will poison me like a double-headed rat-viper. I need to let it go.

Aang exhaled, urging his mind to allow the thoughts, the guilt, the suspicion go.

But instead, as he exhaled, his mind conjured an image of Katara wrapped happily in the arms of a pale man in a bed of red sheets. She burrowed into his chest and giggled, a leg wrapping around the man's hips and he awoke…

Our sheets aren't red…..

The man lifted his head from the pillow, revealing a bright red scar across his cheek and eye, tilting Katara back playfully and climbing atop of her – her giggling in delight as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Giggles turned to moans as his hips pushed down, covered by the red sheets.

Aang felt his blood surge forward and his eyes squinting closed tighter. His breathing became shallow and cold as his hands tensed in his lap.

That bastard! I'll kill him!

Wait!

Aang kicked himself out of his delusions and opened his eyes, seeing the room of monks still in their tranquil meditation. He took a few breaths and shook his head.

I don't know where that came from and I don't need to. The mind if a place of mystery. I have to let it go…

"Now, we are going to focus on the smells and sounds around us…" Aang said soothingly, feeling the monks beginning to settle back into the physical realm. "And in your own time, opening your eyes…" He said softly, opening his own eyes and watching as some monks opened theirs slowly, some quickly, and some needing a nudge to wake them up.

"Thank you everyone. I hope you have found peace within you for today," He bowed, hitting the bowl again to signal the end. As monks filtered out Aang stood and stretched gently. Putting the bowl back in the cupboard he felt a hand on his shoulder. Monk Emiko stood before him with a concerned knitting of her eyebrows.

"Avatar Aang. Is anything the matter?"

"Why?" He smiled nervously.

"I was sitting before you when I noticed your tattoos glowing briefly…just for a moment…Are you troubled by anything, avatar? We are a community. I may be able to help you."

Aang shook his head and pat her on the hand, "I'm okay, Monk Emiko. Just having a little trouble letting go of a troubling feeling. But, I know that it will leave once I stop giving it so much attention."

Monk Emiko nodded, "We are all human. Thoughts can trouble us – but that's just what they are. Thoughts. They bear no reality in the world and hold no power."

Aang smiled, "You know…talking to you makes me feel like I'm talking to an old friend of mine. It is comforting. Thank you," He bowed, "But please, bear me no mind. I will be okay."

She smiled, bowed, and left the room. Her long black braid blowing behind her as she entered the courtyard. Aang set the bowl down gently and sighed.

But I still wish Monk Gyatso were here to talk to…I miss him. And whatever this feeling is…I have to let it go and figure it out before the baby comes. Katara and Zuko don't deserve this.

XxXxX

Once you solve one problem in one providence three more spring up in others. It's like a never ending game of whack-a-mole-beaver being Fire Lord…Zuko thought grumpily, resting his head in one tired hand, staring down at the paperwork that had been set before him in his office. Can't the Fire Nation just calm its shit for one minute and fall apart after the Summer Festival? How am I supposed to prepare for that when I have a food shortage due to drought in the West, and an increase of job-loss due to mechanization in the East…

He sighed, leaning back against the plush upholstery of his chair. His hands rested on the carved dragonhead armrests in the deep mahogany wood. The large window behind him warmed his back and he relished in the warmth that it brought, igniting that fire deep within him. Reminding him why, even though being Fire Lord was exhausting and thankless at times, he didn't give up. That strong inner fire that burned relentlessly even in the face of adversity and hopelessness. He inhaled the warm sunlight that filtered in behind him, allowing his eyes to close for a moment.

This warmth…it reminds me of her…A smile came to his lips. A pair of blue eyes glowing to life above a pair of puckered, kissable, cherry-blossom-colored lips. His eyes jolted back open and he sat up, hovering over his paperwork again. But I can't…I have to get back to work…

But every time he lifted his pen and dipped it in ink his mind went back to her. Katara's unencumbered laughter. The way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The smoothness of her skin. How, as a novice Fire Lord when his light was about to burn out, just a single touch of her hand rekindled his embers and gave him strength.

If only I could have met you first…if only the world had been different..

He sighed, figuring work would be hopeless right now and brushed his hands down his red tunic to straighten it. Grabbing the lapels and straightening the collar around his neck. Picking up the stack of books he had used to complete some ordinances to assist in the food shortage he replaced them on the floor to ceiling bookshelves that covered the side wall of his study. Carved of intricate dark mahogany with dragons climbing their way up the sides. His fingers traced the smooth scales of the dragons for a moment. I wonder how they're doing…if they've managed to lay any more eggs…he thought – giving dragons an ordinance of protection in his first year as Fire Lord to rebuild the population. He had visited the Sun Warriors twice since taking throne and had seen a few eggs coming forth from their guardians – but it was a long road ahead to recovery.

How many more things am I going to have to rebuild from this damn war? Striding down the hallway of the Fire Palace he saw the usual hustling of servants going around him. But they bowed to him with respect as he passed.

"Fire Lord Zuko," a familiar voice sounded behind him as he approached the large front doors of the palace, "Are you in need of anything? We will be more than happy to grab it for you."

Zuko turned and saw the greying head of hair bowing politely behind him, hands tucked kindly into dark red robes. "No, Daisuke. I'm just wanting to stretch my legs in the front gardens."

The head butler bowed, "Your royal gardens were pruned and cleaned this morning if you wish to take a more private stroll. From what the gardener told me your red hydrangeas are about to bloom."

Zuko thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Maybe later. But I would like to be around people." It could keep my mind from wandering to her again…and, more painfully, why I can't have her…he sighed internally, turning and opening the large wooden doors to the gardens.

Nobody argued with the Fire Lord, and Zuko knew this. As much as he appreciated having Daisuke around to help him with everyday needs, he also knew that the respect between them would never be a true friendship like he had with his old friends. Being Fire Lord also meant having to give up the opportunity to make equal relationships. And this became even more apparent as he stepped into the garden's covered walkway and noticed all the young noble ladies sitting in the public gardens of the palace. Their bodies covered in their finest, deepest crimson silks despite it being nearly a hundred-degree day.

Once his presence became known the ladies whispered to one another harshly, quieting as he neared, and he noticed fans that had once been moving quickly were moving in a more elegant manner. Some fans had even ceased to move. Some looked over their fans at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Others glanced gracefully at the lake and sighed softly, hoping her voice sounded like a tinkling of a bell and not one trying to avoid head-exhaustion.

The scene almost made Zuko laugh, until he remembered that he would more-than-likely have to marry one of these delicate fainting flowers.

More like half-wilted flowers…He chuckled to himself. Turning his head to look at the other side of the gardens. His steps stopping as he noticed a little child in a beige shirt and red pants giggling loudly and playing at the edge of the lake. The little tuft of black hair swaying in the wind as he ran to the lake, dropped a handful of crumbs, and went back to a lanky shadowed figure that was leaning against the tree. The familiar black buns tied on the top of her head gave Zuko pause – should he…?

I'm the Fire Lord…I do what I want. He nodded, stepping off the walkway and moving over to the lake. The baby stopped running back and forth and instead stood still, grabbing the long red sleeve of the woman.

"Hey Mai," Zuko said with a smile, her head turned, and she looked up at him. Having to put a hand above her eyes to cut out the sunlight to see him her eyes widened in recognition.

"Hello, Fire Lord Zuko. How nice to see you today," an actual smile came across her face, nearly making Zuko stumble back, "Would you care to join us? We understand if you're busy, however."

"I'll join you. I appreciate taking some time off of work for the moment." He sat, much to the astonishment of the noble ladies across the walkway, right on the ground next to Mai, taking some of the bread pieces and crumbling them up, offering them out on his palm to the toddler who eyed him warily.

"Sen, it's okay," Mai soothed, rubbing her son's back who looked at her with a troubled expression. He made a few incoherent noises and she gently prodded him to come closer to Zuko. He kept his hand stretched out and the toddler found the courage to take some of the crumbs and resume running to the lake, the turtle-ducks being too entertaining to give up just because a stranger had joined them.

"It's hard to believe he's gotten so big," Zuko chuckled, watching the giggling toddler as the turtle-ducks nibbled on the bread bits.

"Already nearing three years old," Mai said tenderly, looking out the corner of her eye at Zuko, "I'm just thankful he's almost out of the diaper stage. He's getting better, just a few accidents here and there."

Zuko smiled at her, seeing in her face how much motherhood had changed her. How open she was with emotions now and how her eyes sparkled when she watched her son. Their break-up years ago had been tearful and rough, but he knew she deserved more in this life than he could give her. While he could give her palaces, fine silks, and every fruit-tart she ever desired – he couldn't give her one thing she desperately wanted at the time. Something he wished he was able to give her once more. His love.

At one point he dreamed of making Mai his bride. He dreamed of holding her in his arms every night. Of making love to her under the moonlight and kissing her every morning. But exile had changed him. Katara had changed him. One pair of blue eyes had torn his world apart and reconstructed it. One pair of blue eyes had made him question every hateful philosophy inside of him.

One pair of blue eyes had inspired him to better the world – and to let Mai go so she could do the same.

"How is your husband?" He asked, motioning a servant order to ask for some iced tea for the two of them, and a sweet iced juice for the toddler.

"He is good. His business has really taken off and he's being commissioned a lot. Especially recently, Apparently some Earth Kingdom design magazine used some of his work and now every housewife and noble in the Earth Kingdom wants custom-made high-class Fire Nation furniture."

Zuko chuckled, "Fire Nation goods are becoming more well-known as a status-piece. And the quality is second-to-none."

Mai nodded, thanking the servant for the iced tea and taking a sip. The toddler running back up and taking the proffered iced juice and sipping, still staring warily at Zuko. Mai gently chastised him for staring but Zuko only chuckled.

"No, no. I'm used to this with toddlers and little kids. The scar – they don't understand it so they stare."

Mai pursed her lips, "It's still not polite to stare…and it doesn't make you any less handsome."

"Thank you, Mai." He sipped his tea, Sen coming over and reaching for his face much to Mai's embarrassment. But Zuko dipped his head down and let the toddler's cold fingers trace the edge of his scar and poke curiously. "See? Not bad."

"Ouchie!" Sen said softly, patting the scar, "Ouchie away."

"Ouchie is gone," Zuko smiled, "Thank you, Sen."

Giggling the boy ran back to the lake and began reaching out to pet a baby turtle-duck, who was so used to people around that it allowed the attention. Mai looked over at Zuko, nibbling her lip before letting out a characteristic sigh.

"Zuko, you know that your people – maybe even the world - are wondering why you are turning twenty-eight and are still unwed. You're the oldest Fire Lord in history to still be unmarried – let alone without an heir…"

"I know…" he mumbled, "I've just been so busy with rebuilding the Fire Nation and making amends. I haven't had time to find a wife who will make the nation happy."

"You know…your happiness is important too, right?" She said firmly. Zuko only chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah…" he shrugged, "But I still have to take the nation into account. I can't exactly marry anyone I want."

Mai thought for a moment, looking at the way his scar created shadows in the sunlight. "Zuko. If you're worried about becoming a father…I know you'll be a great one. I know you will. Every time you've interacted with Sen since he was a baby you've been nothing but kind and loving. You'll be that way with your own children. You won't be like…" she hesitated, putting a hand to her chest.

"Like Ozai. I know," Zuko nodded, looking over to Mai. His golden eyes meeting her light brown eyes that glowed softly in the sunlight. "I'm not, nor will I ever be, my father."

Even though I may have hurt the avatar just as equally…I'm not afraid of being a father, Mai. I'm afraid of when I'll be a father. I'm afraid of plunging the world into chaos again for becoming one. Because my own greed and selfishness.

But for Katara I would rewrite history and change the world…if only I could be with her.

Mai saw the urge of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and wondered what was going on in his mind. When they had been dating, he would often have his arm around her shoulders, but that tender smile would be tugging at his lips and his eyes would be far-away. Just as they were now.

"Well, maybe I can recommend some nice Fire Nation ladies for a few dates," Mai offered, bringing Zuko back into the present moment, "But I've had a feeling for a while…that you know who you want as your wife."

Zuko paused, his lips opening slightly as he looked at her apologetically. Had he really been so obvious? Or did she just know him that well?

"I know you – I know when you're elsewhere mentally. And Zuko, if you know who you want – even if she's a pauper – you should tell her how you feel…"

Zuko bit his lip, he wasn't exactly about to spill world-shattering secrets to his ex-girlfriend. He smiled sadly and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mai. I think you're right. I'll invite her to the Winter Ball – along with the names of the other ladies you think I should meet. The Winter Ball this year will be used to find the future Fire Empress."

Mai smiled tenderly, a small pang of sadness pushing through her heart. I wonder what made me not good enough to be her…or who made it that way…Who could Zuko have possibly met on his travels that surpassed what they had at one time?

Sen came up and pressed his ice-cold glass into Mai's hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. Curiously, she took the glass and saw Sen toddle his way over to Zuko. Using his tiny fists to hold onto his lapel and pull himself into Zuko's lap. Once there he sat, leaning his back against Zuko's chest and holding his feet. Wiggling his feet and talking nonsense to himself Sen looked up at Zuko, who was openly laughing at the courage of this little human. Patting him on the head Zuko looked to Mai with a bright smile. His breath hitched when he saw the look in her eyes and his gaze went to the lake.

Of course…this is what could have been…

Zuko looked at the turtle-ducks swimming on the lake, going back to their mother who honked at them and began swimming across to their nest.

It's what could have been…It's what could have brought happiness and pride to the Fire Nation…if I hadn't fallen so in love with a waterbender. If I had never met Katara. But, I wouldn't trade her for anything. I wouldn't relinquish my memories of her for the world. And, if the world is kind…if I've earned it…maybe I could have this with her…and our son in the winter. Instead of having to entertain the idea of marrying…

A few loud "Awws!" and "ohmygoodness"s sounded from the noblewomen across the garden, making Sen jump slightly and hold onto Zuko's tunic lapel tightly. He looked over his shoulder and saw the faces of the women, each trying to be delicate, heavy-lidded, and tender. Each trying to seem like the fairest, the kindest, the most feminine. Mai openly rolled her eyes while Zuko returned to his view of the lakefront.

The only woman for me is Katara…the only woman I want to marry is the wife of the avatar. Like Uncle said, my people – the world even – wouldn't be kind to such a gesture…

But maybe I can make history…maybe she can be mine…maybe the world will be forgiving…

He looked into the little face of Sen, who gazed up at him with bright brown eyes. An image of a baby with Katara's bright blue eyes and the pale complexion of the Fire Nation came to mind. He stroked Sen's hair and felt himself smiling. He wasn't sure, but there was a chance Katara was holding his child. There was a chance in the winter that the world would be plunged into chaos with the birth – and nothing he did could change that now. There was a chance that his people would have no choice but to accept a waterbender as their Fire Empress. There was a chance…

Maybe I can create something I never really had…a happy family…

XxXxX

A/N: So, for the meditation sessions I'm using what I've learned about meditation ever since I learned how to meditate back in March (I use the Headspace app) – and a little of what I know about Buddhist ideology, philosophy, and theology – but please forgive me if I'm a little inaccurate. I am doing my best.

We are nearing the Summer Festival. I'm getting excited to write it!

Thank you for sticking with this story. Reviews, Favorites and Follows are super appreciated 3


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Wow! Nearing 40 followers and so many reviews – I am so happy. I'm so happy that the little project I undertook to distract myself from my depression is giving so many happiness and excitement when I post. It really inspires me to write – even on days when I just feel 'bleg'. So – thank you so much for that 😊

I hope you continue to enjoy – just a little more build-up until the Summer Festival (you won't be disappointed 😉)

Anyways! Onwards!

XxXxX

Where once stood the widest igloo in all the South Pole now stood a tall, three-story building with many intricately carved windows facing out from the pristine ice walls. Katara stood on the tiles that now adorned the streets she had made snowmen as a child and gazed up at the building. In this spot so many years ago, she had learned how to bring babies into a world of safe arms and warm blankets. She remembered women huddling over in pain, her grandmother helping them by holding their elbows as Katara went around the igloo preparing hot water, towels, and medicinal herbs to help relieve the pain.

I wonder how much has changed…Katara nibbled her bottom lip for a moment, looking at the stone-carved sign out front.

Pregnancy and Childbirth Center  
Healing Waterbending Classes available  
No men allowed past lobby during birth

Katara absently ran a hand down her stomach and grimaced at the last line – how terrifying it must be to give birth. She hadn't thought much on it before - being much too busy during the war saving the world, and now with her medical tent – but, knowing that when winter came she would be in that position terrified her. From the standpoint of a midwife she knew that men just got in the way most of the time – either by fainting or standing where you needed to be.

But when this baby comes into this world, I hope Zuko will be there to hold my hand…

Her hand clasped her clothing tightly for a moment and she exhaled. Don't be silly. It would be Aang there holding my hand…no matter what I want – it could still be Aang's baby…

But what do I want…dammit! She growled at herself, gaining a strange look from a passerby. She laughed nervously and waved it off, going to the door of the medical building and stepping inside.

Stepping inside she saw an expanse of chairs lining the walls, a plush polar-dog fur laid on the grounds before a fireplace that gave the room a comforting warmth. A lone man waited in a chair by the fireplace, hands gripped together so tight that his knuckles were pale and shaking. Katara wished she could offer some comfort but knew from experience that he would only relax once the wailing of a newborn sounded throughout the room.

Stepping up to the desk Katara smiled down at an elderly woman with smooth, wrinkled skin and kind eyes.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Amka. May I go back and speak to her?"

"I'm afraid she's currently in a delivery…would you like to wait or should I tell her you dropped by?"

Katara thought for a moment, running a finger over her chin, "Well. Maybe I can help? I used to be a midwife here with my grandmother, Kanna."

With raised eyebrows the receptionist beamed, "Kanna? Oh! You must be Katara. She talks about you all the time," Katara blushed, "Please. Another skilled hand never hurts. She'll be in room 13. The labor just began so I'm sure she will appreciate the extra hands."

Katara bowed to show her thanks and began walking down the hallway to the receptionist's left, gazing at the many carved doors that lined the walls. She noticed the built-in shelving that held large glass jars of dried medicinal herbs. Some she recognized. Some she didn't. She would have to ask about the flat orange herbs with strawberry-red edges later, but she didn't want to dally around while a woman in childbirth needed assistance.

Opening the wooden door to room 13 she was welcomed with the noises she would expect of a birthing suite – a pained woman moaning, the rustling of sheets underneath her, and the midwife soothing her with a kind voice as she ground herbs in the pestle. The smell of calming lavender came from a miniscule pot that was boiling water, dried lavender sprigs floating atop and crushed lavender oil floating atop the water. Katara gently shut the door behind her, gazing at the back of the midwife as she worked tirelessly. Her long hair was an amber brown with highlights of gold catching the light of the window as she worked. Even through her medical tunic Katara could see a tapered waist and curved hips.

When she turned at the sound of the door clicking Katara's heart dropped.

Please don't be Amka…please be an assistant..

Her face was gorgeous. Crystal blue eyes that almost appeared like thin ice peered at Katara above a pair of plump plum-colored lips. Her cheeks were a gentle pink atop of warmed tan skin. She looked like a princess, noble and proud…

A woman Zuko would be able to marry…would want to marry…

The thought made her chest constrict, but she had to swallow it down – brought back into reality by the gentle cry of the woman. The midwife gave the pain-killing tea to the mother, dried her hands on her apron, and offered a tender smile to Katara.

"I've heard much about you, Katara. I was hoping to meet you at a better time – but oh, well. Would you like to help me?"

"How do you know-…"

"Kanna speaks of you all the time," Amka giggled, her voice like a little bell, "and the many portraits of the war heroes I've seen in books. That helps too. I'm Amka, it's been a dream of mine to meet you for a while now. Once this is over, we will have to sit down for tea."

So this is her…Katara thought ruefully. This woman was so warm and welcoming that she was having a hard time fighting the bad taste in her mouth around her. She felt guilty for wanting to hate her. For wanting her to be ugly or flawed in some way. This woman, Amka, was such a warm presence – she should be happy for Zuko if he were to marry such a lovely kind woman.

Should…

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amka. How can I help?"

For the next hour Amka skillfully directed Katara in various duties – many which she already knew and was already beginning – while the young mother was straining against the bed. Amka situated on a little stool between the woman's legs while Katara went behind her to help her sit up gently. From the way she was straining and the tears running down her cheeks Katara could tell that this was the woman's first child – so she did all she could to soothe her with kind encouraging words as the baby began to crown.

"Push!" Amka said firmly, the mother grunting painfully, gripping Katara's hands so hard that Katara wondered if she would have to heal some broken bones after this ordeal. But, she had no time to think about her own pains, worrying for the safety of the mother. With a few more pushes the welcome sound of a baby wailing filled the room and the woman slumped against Katara tiredly, her breath coming in tired, shallow pants. Amka quickly pulled the child and afterbirth from the mother, cutting the cord and putting it aside to toss later. While Katara slid out from her sitting position behind the mother and used her healing Waterbending to ensure she wouldn't bleed out, Amka made it her mission to wash the infant in the warm water and wrap him in clean cottons. As Katara worked over the heavy bruising in the woman's thighs and privates Katara paled slightly – was this going to happen to her? While she had seen it many times, she had never connected it to her own body in any way…but now…this obvious pain and damage struck too close to home for her. However, right before Katara was about to spiral into a panic, Amka came to the mother, handing her the child with a blissful smile.

"It's a beautiful, healthy boy," She said softly. The pale face of the weary mother instantly lighting up as she gazed at her baby, a shaking finger touching the baby's small nose and tuft of curly black hair. Seeing the blissful look on her face Katara knew then that all this pain…all the suffering women go through during childbirth…was completely worth it. The baby began to make the cutest little coos and squirmed in the embrace of its mother, tiny eyes opening to look curiously at the world around him.

"Oh…the receptionist…we heard the cry…" a male voice sounded in the doorway, seeing that the midwives were still in the room. Amka shook her head gently with a giggle and motioned him inside. Gaining entrance, he immediately went to his wife, kissing her on the temple and gazing down at their slowly calming infant. His eyes watered and he began talking tenderly to his wife.

Katara wished her hands would stop shaking as she looked at them. She wished that the tears wouldn't prickle the back of her eyes so much. She wished that her nose wouldn't sniffle at such a tender moment. She wished she didn't wish so much for that to be her and Zuko in the winter. She wished she didn't imagine his arms wrapped protectively around her and their child.

She wished she didn't have to invite Amka to meet him and potentially marry him.

As she grappled with the overwhelming emotions and thoughts that surged through her she felt very soft fingertips touching her elbow and snapped her head to see a concerned Amka. "Let's get some tea…" she soothed. Katara nodded and followed Amka down the hallway to a small break room which had a table, tea kettle, some airtight containers filled with different colors of teas, and a pair of comfortable couches in the corner.

"You were a great help in there," Amka said amiable as Katara went over to the tea canisters, sniffing until she found one that was strong and fruity, "The other midwife sent her son to tell us she was feeling under the weather today. While, I can deliver a baby by myself it is quite the juggling act."

"Oh, I know. One time Gran-Gran left me in charge while she went to find an herb we were out of and the baby began crowning, I swear, right after she was gone. I was in a panic!"

Amka laughed, "They do come at the most inopportune time, it seems. But, they bring with them a great happiness."

Or great sorrow…Katara thought, placing a hand over her stomach tenderly as the water began to heat on the stove.

"Oh, congratulations, by the way."

"On what?"

"On the baby," Amka said puzzled before she giggled, "Oh, right. You haven't told me yet. But you were so cautious about your stomach in the delivery room that I kinda figured….are you not?"

"Oh, I am. I am…" Katara amazedly stared at her, "I just found out not too long ago…"

Amka smiled amiably, going to a cupboard, and placing a small glass container filled with sugar on the table between the couches. "Did you come here for a check-up?"

"No, actually," Katara inhaled for strength, taking the kettle and pouring it over the tea leaves, watching them absorb the steaming water and bloom before her eyes, the water turning into a soft orange, then slowly, deep reds, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? Sounds important."

"Only a little," Katara sat across from Amka, placing their teacups on the table to cool for a moment, "I was wondering if you would like to go to Earth Kingdom with Sokka and I? And my dad, Hakoda, and some others."

Amka's eyebrows knit in the middle of her forehead as she took up her tea and took a sip, "Whatever for? That's such a distance…"

"Well," Katara hesitated and sighed, "The Earth King has invited all four nations to participate in the Summer Festival – you know, it was only an Earth citizen's celebration for hundreds of years."

"So I've read. But why open it all of a sudden?"

"King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko wanted it to be a chance for all nations to come together and appreciate one another. To mingle in harmony once more."

Amka thought for a moment, watching Katara carefully through her lashes as she sipped her drink. She saw the way Katara glanced out the window and the way her eyes seemed so distant. She wasn't looking out on the Water Tribe's ice streets – but somewhere much further. Amka knew this look, often seeing it in her mother's eyes when her father was away. It always made her feel chilled to the bone. The exact way she felt now.

She didn't know why – she couldn't even fathom the life that came with so much notoriety during the war – but she felt so bad for Katara. No matter what tribe you grew up in – North, South, wherever – they were kin. Waterbending sisters. Amka stood and sat next to Katara on the couch, Katara looking at her confused, but that look of damnable sadness was gone from her eyes for now. It gave Amka a sense of accomplishment that she could comfort her for now – but regret that she wouldn't be able to later.

"There's something troubling you. Something you're not telling me," Amka said softly, wrapping her tea-warmed hands around Katara's and smiling tenderly. "Katara, we're tribe sisters. You can tell me anything."

Katara swallowed, her head dipping down for a moment and glancing at the way Amka's fingers had perfectly manicured almond-shaped nails that caused her skin to tickle when she swiped a finger over the back of her hand. "I just don't want to make you mad. You're so kind."

"I won't be mad," Amka smiled serenely.

"Well. My brother and Toph are both friends with Fire Lord Zuko…he's looking for a bride soon and…my brother Sokka wanted to invite some pretty Water Tribe girls to the festival so he could…you know…" she mumbled, expecting Amka to stand up derisively and tirade on the 'ash makers', a slur she had often heard attributed to Zuko from people who were disbelieving of his charities and humanitarian efforts.

But instead she heard Amka giggle, "Oh, okay. Well…let me ask you before I agree to come to this Summer Festival…is the Fire Lord kind?"

Instantly images of Zuko holding her as she sobbed after meeting Yon Rha, his hand rubbing her spine and hair so tenderly that she had dreamed of it for days. She remembered the way he had fed turtle-ducks one night when they had stopped near a lake – tearing his dinner roll into small pieces and tossing it into the water when he thought nobody was looking, only to have his cover broken when the turtle-ducks came onto land and sat around him, one being brave enough to settle into his lap.

"He's very kind…"

"And, the Fire Lord, is he handsome?"

Katara's breath shook. So handsome…She swallowed. The summers he had sat on the beach and stared out at the waters – wind blowing his black hair around him as his golden eyes caught the light. His stare unwaveringly staring ahead, seeming to be lost in his own world. Her head resting on his shoulder, not knowing what troubled him so, but relishing in how firm his muscles were under her fingertips when she rubbed his arm. How he would sometimes smile and look down at her when she told him an old Water Tribe joke. Those lips curving into a tight smile and eyes glistening in sunlight, spreading warmth throughout her body.

"F-from what I've been told…he's very handsome."

Amka thought for a moment before nodding, "Then, I will be there. I am quite fond of meeting kind, handsome men."

"Even if he's the Fire Lord? You don't mind?"

Amka shook her head and smiled, "The world is changing, our ideologies need to too. I hold no hate in my heart towards firebenders, anymore."

Her heart squeezed at the absolute resolution in Amka's voice. She would be a perfect politician – a bridge between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. She knew, from the second she had met Amka, that she was a person of great peace and wisdom – Iroh would love her.

Zuko might love her.

She inhaled and smiled, "I'm glad…I'm sure you'll have fun…at the festival," She said, trying to ignore the painful pounding of her heart in her ears. As she gave the details of time, date, where to meet them, to Amka, Katara hated how much she had grown to like Amka. She was kind and patient with the women giving birth. She was tender and perceptive with her.

In another lifetime we could have been friends…but if Zuko chooses you I'll never want to see you again…even if you're a tribe sister. I wouldn't be able to face you and smile when I love your husband…

Katara finished her tea, Amka excitedly talking about the festival – wondering what the Southern Tribe should bring as their gift "leave that to dad to decide," Katara had chuckled, and what she should wear "nothing warm, I bet. Since it's summer where it doesn't snow" Amka had giggled and Katara agreed. However, all this small talk felt like daggers in her heart. No matter what Amka wore – she would be glorious. She could wear a garbage bag and a hat made of dead leaves and Zuko would see the princess she was meant to be within her.

Unable to take any more Katara stood up, Amka looking at her quizzically. "I'm just a little tired…" Katara excused herself.

"I understand. Please get some rest…oh!" Amka quickly retrieved a bag and filled it with small orange herbs mixed with tiny red berries, "Brew this for five minutes and sip with plenty of sugar. It will help restore some energy."

Katara took the bag gratefully and bowed. Putting the bag in the pocket of her parka she walked from the room and strode down the long hallway. Hearing the family cooing at the baby brought the tears streaming from her eyes and she nearly broke into a sprint towards Gran-Gran's igloo.

I hate this. I hate this!

She lamented internally, reaching the igloo, and slamming the door behind her. Running from the front room and throwing herself on her mattress tiredly. The bag in her parka pressing uncomfortably into her hip she saw Amka's handwriting on the front. Simple directions of how to brew the herbs along with their names. She tossed the bag across the room to slam against the wall and fall, scattering the little orange herbs on the fur rug underneath. Her eyes stung with tears threatening to spill. She was resolute in not allowing them, until she could no longer fight and they came spilling forth, warming her cheeks and staining the bedsheets underneath her.

Fuck. I hate this!

She pressed her face into the quilted top of her blanket, "I want him…I love him…"

I want him to be with me. I want him to choose me.

Her mind conjured images of Zuko, arms wrapped around a young woman in a light blue dress with fur lining. He was kissing her on the neck tenderly, and when he pulled away the marble-blue eyes staring up at him did not belong to Katara – but Amka. Katara growled in frustration and pushed the image from her mind.

But why would he ever choose me…over someone so beautiful…

And even if he did choose me…I wouldn't want to loose my Gran-Gran…

What am I supposed to do? Why can't I just be greedy and happy for once in my life? She sobbed openly, hating herself for how dramatic she felt she was being – but letting it all out nonetheless.

In the living room, sitting in the corner, Kanna placed her book down quietly and listened to her granddaughter sobbing. She wanted nothing more than to run in, take the girl in her arms, and soothe her; to figure out what was going on in her soul to cause so much torment. Katara had always been a calm child – even into her teenage years. What had caused so much discord in her?

But Kanna saw the time on the wall-clock. Soon, Pakku would be home from his teaching lesson. Sokka and Hakoda were expected for dinner tonight shortly and she needed to get the sea prunes on the stove. She didn't want Katara to feel like there was a time limit on their talk…

Tonight – little waterbender – your Gran-Gran is going to do everything she can to help…

XxXxX

"You're going to the Bei Fong's again?" Luli whined, crossing her arms with a pout, "But I thought we're going shopping today."

"I'm sorry, Luli," Xiu Rong smiled at her from the mirror, tying the silk sash around her waist and tightening it, "It was a sudden invitation."

"I know, but…" She huffed, pushing the soles of her feet together and leaning against the wood-plank wall.

"I'm sorry. You know I never break my promises, but just this once. It's important, she said."

"I know," Luli huffed, looking over at the quiet and poised Huian as she sat on her knees in quiet contemplation. Her eyebrows knit together and nibbling her lip, "What's up your butt?"

"Huh?" Xiu Rong looked over her shoulder at Luli again, realizing she wasn't talking to her, but to a troubled-looking Huian, who was still in contemplative silence.

"Huian? What's wrong?" Xiu Rong turned around, going over and kneeling in front of Huian, not caring if a little dirt got on her pristine silk dress (borrowed, again, from a neighbor).

"I just…" she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Just what?" Xiu said comfortingly, moving to sit next to Huian and wrap an arm around her.

"The letter from the Bei Fong's…and the Earth Kingdom opening…to firebenders…"

"Yeah?"

Huian shook her head, "It shouldn't bother me. I know the war is over. It just makes me uncomfortable."

"Well, nobody can blame you. Ash makers in our town? I mean, seriously. What are they thinking?" Luli picked under her nails and flicked some dirt aside. "Just 'cause the war is over doesn't mean anything. They're still bad."

"We don't know that," Xiu said softly, "They could be completely different."

"Or they could be staking out Ba Sing Se. What if they don't leave after the festival? What if they take over again? You remember what it was like…" Huian shivered.

She did. Xiu didn't want to admit it, but life had gotten much worse under Fire Nation rule. Soldiers marched through villages and tore down anyone in their way. The teenage delivery boy at the pho shop across the street bore a small burn scar across his foot from when he had stepped in front of a soldier by accident as a child. Xiu's family had come here as refugees from the Fire Nation – just to fall under their control just as they had settled in Ba Sing Se; being forced to serve free food and give goods to the soldiers just because they asked.

It was humiliating being that powerless…Xiu thought with gritted teeth, realizing that her heart was pounding in her chest like a war drum.

"I don't think…they will…" She trailed off.

"Don't think and don't know are two different things…" Hiaun looked up at her shakily, her hazel eyes glimmering with unforetold horrors, "You didn't think they would manage to destroy your land too. But they did. Now you're here."

Luli rolled her eyes, "lands that she can't prove she had to begin with. But, if you did, Huian has a point."

Xiu stood back up, her stomach churning as she began putting her makeup on at the mirror, "I think you all are worrying too much," She laughed nervously, "The war has been over for almost ten years."

"Yes. And the Fire Lord has gained the trust and control of his people. And now, he's coming here."

"Enough!" Xiu barked, turning around to the startled eyes of her friends, "I am choosing to trust! Nothing bad is going to happen to Ba Sing Se!"

"So you think," Luli retorted, standing up and facing down Xiu with cold, dark eyes.

Xiu growled in her throat. Luli was right. It was scary. The Fire Lord, of all the people in the world, was coming to visit. He wouldn't be more than an hour walk from her home – and if he wanted to invade this was a golden opportunity presented to him by the Earth King. As much as Toph told her about all the good he had done, the blood-thirsty nature pulsed through him. His lineage was nothing but power and flames. And the look in Huian's eyes made her want to beg them to call the whole festival off. She wanted to take Toph by the shoulders, shake her, and beg her to see how terrifying this all was.

I know I said I didn't begrudge him. I know. But, I'd never thought of it before. And now it's too late to tell her I'm terrified. I will not be ruled by Fire Nation again.

Gritting her teeth she painted her lips a deep mauve and looked to her two friends, "Trust me. We won't come under Fire Nation rule again. No matter what."

Luli's eyes widened at the resolve that burned from Xui Rong's eyes and found herself only able to nod. Nudging Huian with her foot, the anxious girl looked up at Xiu. She was taken aback by the beauty her friend conjured so easily. The pink and white silks wrapped around her, the golden headdress, the mauve lipstick – she looked like a peony in bloom.

"Please," Huian swallowed, looking down at her hands again, clenching them to her chest to keep them from trembling, "Just. Be safe."

Xiu Rong nodded, determination going through her veins as she marched out of the house. In the last few days the village had become so accustomed to seeing Xiu Rong in such a state of dress that they had stopped gawking – except for a few young men here and there. She was able to walk to the inner circle without a sense of discomfort or misplacement. She hardly even had to bring the letter from the Bei Fong's to gain entrance anymore; the guardsmen were beginning to know her by sight and stepped aside, opening the wall and gaining her entrance.

She was thankful for the speedy entrance today, since Toph had sent the letter in a hurry and given her almost no time to prepare; and her friends conversation had made her run late and run unladylike down the road until she came within sight of the guards. Being in the inner circle now, however, she wouldn't be able to run. Pulling out her fan she blew some air on her face as she walked speedily down the streets, the sweat forming on her skin being dissipated before it could ruin her makeup.

"You're late," Toph welcomed her at the gate, leaning on the wall with crossed arms. Xiu Rong envied how casually Toph could stand in such heat. Not even a bead of sweat had formed anywhere on her face. Xiu figured it was because of her clothes – while Xiu had to wear borrowed silks, heavy for winter festivals and weddings of long-past, Toph was wearing a simple tunic of light green cotton and a yellow sash around her waist. Her light brown pants were also of a light cloth that allowed her skin to breathe.

"I'm sorry," Xiu exhaled, trying to compose her breathing so Toph wouldn't know she had been nearly running, "I got caught at the shop."

Toph raised her eyebrow at the slight lie but shook it off easily. She doesn't always have to tell me where she was. She could have been with a boy or something. "It's okay. I just need your help."

"I can't even imagine with what…"

"Colors."

"Huh?"

"King Kuei invited me to the festival grounds by the palace to help him set up for the Fire Nation."

Xiu looked at Toph confusedly, her eyebrow raised, "So…colors…?"

"Mhm. Can't see 'em. So, how am I supposed to give him advice on the decorations and set up? I was hoping you'd be willing to help me out with that. I kinda remembered how when we were kids how much you enjoyed making my wrestling outfits match…"

Giggling at the memory of using Toph as a dress-up doll, the rampant complaints and grunting of 'it doesn't matter if it matches! It'll get dirty anyways!' made Xiu nostalgic for their childhood.

If only times were as easy as that…if only we could go back to that…

"I'd love to help," Xiu tucked her hands into her sleeves, placing her fan back and bowing to Toph, who snorted.

"What'd I tell you 'bout doing that? C'mon," Toph began walking down the streets, her very simple clothing clashing with the finer ensembles of those around her. While Toph wore no jewelry other than a golden hairband, ladies walked by with their arms covered in golden bracelets, imbedded with emeralds and malachite to match the dark greens of their long dresses.

How do these women manage to live like this? Xiu groaned internally, staying next to Toph through serpentine streets and various courtyards. She found herself missing the simple clothing she was able to wear in her small village. The bright tiles underneath her feet shot the sun upwards, causing her to sweat even more under her dress and making the air much too hot to breathe. Back at home the sea breeze cools us down and smells much better than here…her eyebrows rose…Home?

Fire Nation took 'home' from us. That village will never be home.

As they turned the corner Xiu's eyes widened at the magnificent view of the palace towering over the inner circle from behind a magnificent gate that oversaw a grand courtyard. Even though the courtyard was covered in different tents, piles of construction work, and laborers, the palace was still visible standing proudly – the golden arches on the green-tiled roof reflecting the harshness of the sun back to the heavens. Xiu Rong stood in absolute wonder at the view of the palace, hidden for so many years behind the many walls of Ba Sing Se.

"Yeah. I hear it's a great view," Toph chuckled at her gasp of amazement. Pulling out her Bei Fong identification and her invitation from the King she showed it to the guards and waited for them to verify. With a personal escort leading them through the debris of construction and the natural business of the palace, Toph and Xiu Rong were lead to a white tent close to the palace where King Kuei was sitting, wiping the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief before handing it back to a servant nearby. Upon seeing the two women he stood with a bright, welcoming smile.

"Miss Toph Bei Fong!" He said happily, looking at Xiu Rong, taken aback by the beauty contained in her delicate features, "And…friend?"

"This is my friend. Xiu Rong Tao Li," Toph motioned, Xiu Rong bowing deep at her waist at the king.

"The pleasure is mine, your majesty," She said, her voice soft and kind. King Kuei smiled tenderly, bowing back to the young woman with his hands folded politely.

"The honor is mine, as well."

"I invited Xiu Rong to help me with the color coordination."

"Why would you nee-," Kuei began before trailing off with a long 'e', his lips pressing tight as he cleared his throat. Toph couldn't help but laugh amusedly and shaking her head.

"Everyone forgets, I'm used to it. So, where do we begin?"

For the next hour Kuei showed Toph and Xiu around the fairgrounds, explaining where various stands would be and taking feedback from Toph about placement and Xiu about color. A servant following them jot down all the ideas of the two girls when Kuei nodded along.

"So next to the Fire Nation extra-spicy fire noodle spot we should have….Water Tribe popsicles?"

"Trust me," Toph nodded with her arms crossed, "Your people aren't ready for real Fire Nation spice. The takeout here comes close, but Fire Nation citizens eat like they don't have a tongue during festivals."

"Huh…" Kuei grimaced, afraid to admit that even the takeout he had tried during his undercover excursions had been way too spicy. He had joked to Bosco that it was no wonder firebenders could have fire breath with food like this – Bosco taking a sniff before turning away to grab another roasted duck.

Toph could feel the placement of all the stalls, build with sturdy high-end materials and decorated profusely – asking Xiu for an explanation on Fire Nation color usage. Toph explained to the king to go less salmon-trout red and more of a deep crimson to show respect. "In their culture the deeper the red the more magnificent. While lighter reds can be worn as a fashion statement, decorations, flags, that kinda thing are supposed to be bold."

Like the color of blood…Xiu thought angrily, looking over as four giant structures were being mapped out and argued over by the construction team.

"What's that?"

"Oh! That's where the heads of our four nations will watch the fireworks. We had them imported to show the grandeur of the event."

Toph grunted, "Not a fan of fireworks, but okay."

"The Fire Nation people?" Kuei asked confused – after all they were the best manufacturers of fireworks in all four nations.

"No, me," she shrugged, "You don't see something once you don't see it a thousand times. But, I think it will be a nice touch to end the ceremony."

To herself Toph smiled gently, happy to have an opportunity to sit with everyone on the grass like old times. She was embarrassed to say, but she honestly missed the sound of their voices and the feeling of their heartbeats through the ground. But the smiled faded after a moment.

This might be a little different though. Back then, Katara and Zuko's heartbeats hammered each time they were around one another…now that she's pregnant and married to Aang…oh boy. It might feel like an earthquake between the two of them…

If he ends up liking Xiu…then I can have the two of them go off to watch the fireworks together. That's romantic, right?

But she sighed through her nose as they made their way to the structures. Yeah. I could do that. But it wouldn't be the same. Why couldn't we all just be the same as we were? Friends…with no secrets…

"Wow…" Xiu Rong sighed, looking at the various layouts for the structures, the crew having stepped aside for the King as he approached.

"It's it grand? All four nations watching the fireworks side-by-side…propped up towards the sky for a better view and to show our unity?"

Toph felt the ground around them, the personal man-made river that flowed a few yards away, the soft grass just beyond the courtyard. This would be a fine place for fireworks. At least she could get comfortable in the grass, feel the water run by.

Looking at the models on the table nearby where the construction workers continued to bicker. Tall wooden structures, stairs to the side and fabric hanging over the wooden supports. This would be perfect to ensure the safety of the Earth Kingdom…if only it wasn't put so close to the others…if she had to take matters into her own hands because the lazy nobles wanted to believe the Fire Nation had completely changed…

Earth Kingdom also makes very good fireworks for cheap….I could easily hide them under….

"I do have a suggestion, though…" Xiu sounded timid, making Toph raise her eyebrow.

Why is her heart beating so quickly? Oh, yeah. King Kuei. It's not everyday someone sees him around or talks to him.

"Yes, Miss Tao Li?"

Xiu exhaled shakily, rolling her shoulders back and holding her head high. While the Fire Lord might be good…We can't be too safe…It would be so easy for him to invade and take all the ambassadors captive as ransom. I won't let Huian worry…

"Well. From what I can see of the plans all four nations are put really close together…like side-by-side…"

"Yes?"

"Well. While it is a lovely idea for symbolism…I was raised in a household of nobles who were quite fond of their space. It would also allow them to have their own conversations without the fear of eavesdropping…" Xiu stammered.

Kuei looked over the layout carefully. "Hmm…"

"I think maybe if we put them in more of a square or circular formation? It keeps the symbolism…but it ensures that our guests feel comfortable…"

"That's actually a really good idea," Kuei nodded, having wondered how the others would feel sitting next to Bosco during the fireworks. While his own staff and nobles were used to the image of his bear always close-by; foreigners might see it as a threat and want to maintain a little distance, "Excuse me!" he began walking to the construction workers, talking authoritatively as they listened intently. Moving the models around and asking their opinions on the ability to build it with a timeline he smiled.

"That's a smart idea, Xiu," Toph accoladed, punching her gently on the shoulder, "But you don't have to be so nervous. King Kuei is down-to-Earth. He likes people to talk openly around him."

"I wasn't nervous," She lied, nibbling her bottom lip after a moment. I was determined. But Toph wouldn't understand. She's always been so sheltered. She didn't know what it was like to live under the rule of ash makers.

XxXxX

The palace always felt like a long-winded sigh whenever Iroh went back to the Earth Kingdom, leaving Zuko on his own. It was times like this where Zuko was grateful for the distractions of work pulling him in all directions.

"Lord Zuko, we need your signature on this!"

"Lord Zuko, a small village in the East is running low on water!"

"Lord Zuko, the West is complaining about job losses again!"

"Lord Zuko, about the preparations for the Summer Festival…"

"Lord Zuko…"

"Lord Zuko…"

Running a hand over his forehead in exhaustion he exhaled, smoke trailing between his lips.

"Just remember, Inhale. Exhale. Focus on your breathing. It's as easy as that!" Aang had taught him, noticing his fatigue within the first year of being Fire Lord. Now, with a little more seasoning, the advice still came in handy when the world was deciding to end all at once. Or at least feel like it.

"I need a moment to think," He stood, excusing himself from the meeting with an advisor, "I'll be back shortly with a resolution that will benefit everyone. We can't allow the people to suffer in this drought – but we can't take the water from others without consequence. I will think on this matter…"

The advisor nodded, rolling up the scroll and bowing, "I will get some fresh air as well. Take the time you need, Lord Zuko."

Striding from the room Zuko made his way down the palace corridors and rooms – each room feeling emptier than the last. Memories of his childhood here haunted the empty corners of the rooms. This was where he had hidden from Azula when she wanted to practice firebending techniques on him after their mother had left. This was where he had hidden to cry after his father's coronation, out of sheer terror. This was where his uncle had held him gently as he shook, panicking at the pressure of being next-in-line for the throne; not allowing his nephew to apologize for 'stealing' his throne, assuring him he never wanted it.

But there was no time for self-pity and worthless memories. He was Fire Lord now, and as such, he had duties that required him to be strong.

Getting to his anteroom he moved to the stove and put a kettle of water on, before catching himself and holding the metal in his hands, heating it up to a boil in just a few seconds. Pouring the water into a kettle with oolong leaves he let it seep, staring out the window at the personal gardens of the Fire Lord. The small pond reminding him of his time with Sen and Mai outside a few days prior. How the toddler had giggled and squealed with delight at the sight of turtle-ducks. How Mai had been smiling so serenely he almost wanted to fall in love with her again.

How much happier this entire palace would be with children… with heirs…

With her…

He shut his eyes, knowing he shouldn't be thinking of Katara. Iroh had advised him to end this affair sooner than the winter. To call it quits now would be easier than growing more attached as the seasons came and went.

"If this child is yours, we will deal with it then. If it is the avatar's, then you must break free and let her live her life, without you interfering in it."

The words stung, but he understood the truth in it. He understood that his selfish desires could push the world into more chaos.

He poured himself a cup of tea, adding a single sugar cube and stirring it.

Still bitter… he sighed, knowing he had steeped the leaves too long while he was lost in his thoughts. But what's not bitter about my life anymore. I'll have to marry soon…

"You need a rightful heir, Lord Zuko," Iroh had said, looking firmly in his eyes, "an heir the people will rally behind. An heir you can trust to heal the scars our lineage has caused."

He nodded, rubbing his forehead. I should be thinking about the drought…How can I-

A knock sounded on the door and he groaned. It would probably be another signature or problem that needed immediate attention. When he opened the door, however, a servant stood holding a scroll with both hands and extended it out with a bow.

"From the Island of Kyoshi for the Fire Lord."

Zuko took the letter, heart hammering in his chest and offering a bow to the servant, shutting the door securely and locking it, walking to the table where his tea was and tearing the ribbon off unceremoniously.

Katara….His mind thought wildly, no longer under his control to hold the thoughts of the waterbender back. Her image, her smell, her taste flooded him as he read Suki's cover letter briefly and then melted the wax to get to hers…

Dearest Zuko,

I first want to thank you for the recipes you included in your last message. The nausea this baby is putting me through is unbelievable – so I tried your tea. It worked and tasted much better than any medicine I could have gotten from the store. Please give Iroh my thanks for that.

I will, but I hope Iroh won't chide me again for loving you so much…

My brother and I are almost in the Water Tribe inviting some ambassadors for the Summer Festival. I'm so excited for the festival – maybe not just because of the celebrations, but because it gives me a chance to see you…Should I feel guilty about that? (haha)

No. Not at all. I feel the exact same. I wither a little more everyday without you by me…

But you wouldn't believe how much the South has changed since your last visit. Ever since you helped fund the port for trade we have gained so much economically. Shops are everywhere and families live more comfortably than I have ever seen. However, I feel al little guilty admitting this, I do miss my old tribe. I miss the way my home used to look. Whenever I tell Sokka or Aang they tell me it's innovation and for the best…but I can't help but be nostalgic for my childhood…for my mom…

I know you would understand..

More than you'd ever know….Zuko thought of the soothing voice of his mother, a burning hatred in his heart towards his father for exiling her. The search for her had been long and exhausting – to no avail. Someday I'll find mine…but I can never apologize enough for my people erasing yours forever.

Zuko, the way you wrote of me in your bed brought up so many emotions. I don't want you to be embarrassed. I want to see you. Do you think during the Summer festival we could find time to be alone together? I'll understand if you're too busy – but I really want to see you…

He inhaled the words like a medicine he had needed for so long. She wants to see me…she wants to see me…his mind thought again and again, his heart hammering in his chest. Don't get too excited, idiot. You have to do what uncle said and break this off. You have to….

I want to spend time with you. I want to talk to you. I want to be under you…I really hope we can find a time to be alone…

And we will be!

Yours,

Katara

Zuko inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and lavender from the letter before retrieving his own writing set, writing a cover-letter to Suki and then pausing as he started Katara's.

I should listen to uncle…I should break this off…if we're alone, her and I, we both know what will happen…

He thought of her wrapped naked in his arms. Fingers trailing down his bare spine and leaving little marks with her fingernails. Sweat beading on her forehead as he pressed hot kisses down her body. Tasting her on his tongue and watching her squirm, begging for him to be inside her. How much fun it was to make the strong waterbender who had bossed him around during the war begging for him. Begging for more of him.

How he would finally relent, hearing her gasp as he moved atop of her and pressed inside, stealing her lips and kissing under she was breathless, and her lips were bruised. Her hair strewn around the pillows, his palms on either side propping himself up so he could look at her – noticing how her eyes never once shut, admiring his body and gazing at his face without a hint of disgust. Her hands coming up, pulling him down for kisses, her tongue rolling on his bottom lip –

When his brush snapped in his hand he was brought back to reality and blushed. Now he would have to wait even longer to go back to the office – the Fire Lord couldn't just walk into a room of advisors with an erection pressing proudly against his pants; no matter how much power he had that was just embarrassing. He tried pressing the thoughts Katara from his mind. He should feel guilty about this. Uncle Iroh had spoken to him. She was married to Aang…

But when he retrieved another brush to write he found himself looking over at her letter next to his blank sheet.

I really want to see you – she had written, in such beautiful handwriting that he wanted to frame it. Keep it forever – but he had learned his lesson on that.

I should feel guilty…I should say no…I should…

But when he dipped his pen in the jet-black ink and placed it to paper he couldn't help himself but write:

Yes – I promise we will find time to be alone during the festival.

I'm sorry Uncle Iroh…I know you won't understand this…

But I can't give Katara up…

Not yet…

XxXxX

"So dad tells me he'll come to the festival," Sokka said happily over the dinner table, "But that the Water Tribe will be heading to the Earth Kingdom a little later due to the balloon maintenance."

"But they will arrive on time?" Pakku raised his eyebrows, taking another bite of a sweet-bun Kanna had prepared for dessert. The sweet cream spilling over his thumb, which he licked off.

"They should," Sokka shrugged, taking another puff from the center of the table, "He's also bringing some pretty ladies we invited – who seemed happy to come to the festival."

"And to meet the Fire Lord?" Kanna looked over her steaming cup at her grandson with a firm Gran-Gran look.

"Well…. They don't really know about that part…"

"Sokka!" Kanna set her cup down firmly.

"What? There's still a lot of bias out there about Zuko. It doesn't matter how much I think of him like a brother. Our tribe still thinks of him as an…"

"Ash maker," Pakku offered, finishing his bun and sighing, "Not many tribeswomen will be willing to marry an ash maker."

Katara remained silent on her cushion, internally cringing each time Pakku so casually threw out the slur, looking down at her hands holding her bun, tearing little bits off to nibble tastelessly in her mouth. Kanna's eyes searched over her granddaughter cautiously, there was a storm brewing inside the young waterbender that the boys were too dense to notice – or too casual to write off as a 'pregnancy thing'. Having bore children before, however, Kanna understood pregnancy's hold on a woman's heart and emotions – but Katara's turmoil was bred of a deeper trouble.

"Can you not call Zuko that?" Sokka said firmly, looking at Pakku's eyes, "You've met him. He's been in this home before as our guest."

"I know, and I liked the young man. However," Pakku said firmly, his eyes sharpening, "We cannot forget what his blood did to our people. Keeping them in cages, killing them, destroying our lands."

Sokka sighed, "That was beyond his control. He's been trying to make amends. And if the girls meet him and see that he's not bad they'll-."

"They'll what? Forget how his armies killed their fathers and brothers? Forget the pain his people have caused?"

Sokka fell silent, growling internally at the dense old man. People can change…he thought angrily, looking at Kanna who was quietly sipping her tea. The smell of blueberries filling the air when she sighed.

"Well. Times are changing," The older woman offered as a middle-ground to the argument, "Whether we agree with it or not…"

"They are…but we will see…" Pakku agreed, the table falling into silence as the group finished their desserts, plates being stacked in the middle of the table for easy clean up.

"Sokka…," Pakku said after a moment of silence, meeting the eyes of the man he was proud to call his grandson, "I want things to change. I want you to know that. I honestly do hope for peace…I am just skeptical at times. But, if Lord Zuko is the same man I met all those years ago…then I have hope for the future."

"He is. I promise," Sokka smiled, hands clasping around his warm tea and finishing it off with one gulp. He yawned and stretched his back up, "Thank you for dinner and dessert Gran-Gran. Today was busy so I hope you don't mind-."

"No, go ahead. You need your rest." She motioned with a smile, receiving a hug from her grandson while she sat on her cushion, squeezing him gently and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, Sokka."

"Night Gran-Gran," He smiled, disappearing into the hallway. Pakku and Katara stood, taking the dishes to the kitchen where Katara began filling the sink with water and soap, soaking the hard-crusted dishes, and scrubbing those she could clean now. Kanna watched her from the doorway, leaning on the wooden support.

"I'm going to bed too, Kanna."

"Students wear you out?" She smiled, kissing her husband.

"You called it. Don't stay up too late," he touched her nose with a soft smile before heading into the master bedroom and shutting the door, leaving the women alone in the kitchen. Katara looked over her shoulder and offered her grandmother a smile.

"I can clean up Gran-Gran. You need some rest."

"No, Katara. What I need is to talk to you," She said softly, but firmly. Katara's heart began pounding in her ears – a Gran-Gran talk always meant serious business. Turning the water off once the sink was filled, she followed Kanna into her bedroom, Kanna shutting the door once she saw the lights in Sokka's room and the master turn off under the doorways.

Katara sat on the edge of her bed, her weight pushing down the weight of her comforter and the furs feeling soft under her fingertips. Kanna shut the door gently behind them and sat in a chair at the desk across from the bed, her hands resting on her knees and looking into Katara's crystal blue eyes. Lovely eyes that always reminded her of her daughter, Kya.

"So – what's been bothering you, Katara?"

"Huh?"

"You were quiet all throughout dinner…"

"Oh I'm just a little tired," She laughed humorlessly, "I had a long day…"

"I would say so – coming in crying in the middle of the day and only coming out of your room around dinnertime."

"I didn't know you were home…" Katara said softly, looking down at her fingers and picking at her fingernails.

"Would you have cried any less if you had known? Or simply hidden your pain? Like you always have."

"It wasn't pain Gran-Gran," Katara said softly, "It's just pregnancy emotions…. I'm not used to all of them."

"Katara, I've been pregnant a few times in my life. Pregnancy doesn't create emotions so much as amplify those that are already there. So what is causing you so much pain?" Kanna persisted.

"It wasn't so much pain," Katara mumbled, her mind racing until she came up with a probable reason to cry. I can't mention Zuko or firebenders. I can't. Not to Gran-Gran… "I was just so happy that a girl as nice as Amka would have the chance to be royalty."

"Katara, lie to me again and I'm going to smack you," She said firmly, leaning forward in her chair so Katara would be forced to look her in the eyes, "You and I have always been close. You can tell me anything."

Nibbling her lip Katara looked into the eyes of her grandmother, a deep-sea blue with wrinkles in the skin around. Her eyes had seen so much, experienced so much, and now bore into her very soul.

"I just…I know Zuko is going to choose Amka as a Fire Empress…I know it…"

"And this bothers you because…."

"Because," Katara inhaled deeply, meeting her grandmother's eyes firmly, already feeling the prickles of tears behind her own, "Because I love him. And I have for a long time."

Kanna leaned back against the chair, somewhat bewildered by such a forward response – she had expected many things – a fight with Aang, not wanting to travel while pregnant anymore, fear at childbirth – but being in love with Zuko? While she had noticed Katara looking his way quite a few times during their last group visit, she had attributed that to her hoping he was enjoying his stay. The young man had been very curious about Water Tribe culture, taking it all in with honest curiosity that warmed Kanna's heart. Unlike Aang, who grimaced at their foods and the many furs they used to decorate their homes – Zuko was curious, asked questions, and tried the food before writing it off as 'gross'. Even finishing an entire bowl of sea prune stew out of politeness – a feat few foreigners were capable of.

When Kanna had heard that the Fire Lord was coming for a visit – even though Sokka called him a friend and referred to him by his first name with a lack of a title – Kanna had been nervous, feeling an unusual amount of emotions at the same time. Anger towards the Fire Nation had been her norm, but now she had to put that by the wayside. But she was nervous seeing the emblem of fire flying closer and closer. She wanted to scream and cry, but also be strong for her grandchildren to show them that she was open to the world changing. To people changing. And when she met Zuko, the scar that overtook his left eye had left her speechless.

He had experienced pain, too. Katara had told her of how he lost his mother to the war, just like her. When she had Zuko alone, one evening while the others bantered behind them, she had asked him about his scar – and he had so openly told her about how his father disfigured him for 'dishonoring' the family. She had been shocked to feel pity for this boy who bore the same blood as the man who had ordered the slaughter of her friends. Who had ordered for her daughter to die.

But this wasn't the man who had ordered it. He was actively trying to reverse it. Trying to restore the world she vaguely remembered. His eyes shone gold, strong and proud, with the determination to make things better. And the words he spoke of hope, she had felt their honesty.

"Miss Kanna…Can you tell me about the engagement necklaces?" he had asked, watching the group playing in the snow as he and Kanna stayed close to the home – Sokka and Aang declaring a snowball fight on Toph and Katara. Never in her life did Kanna think she would be sharing a drink from the same tea-pot with the Fire Lord. She had smiled at hime, looking into his eyes and noticing a faint blush across his cheeks.

Back then – she had thought it was just from the cold…but now…

Kanna looked at Katara, reaching out and taking her hands in her own.

My little waterbender…if only I had known he wasn't just curiosity about our customs…how much happier your life could have been…

"Katara, please do not cry."

"I can't help it, Gran-Gran…" She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the palm of one hand, the other shakily grasping Kanna's, "You must be furious with me."

"I assure you, I am not," Kanna rubbed her granddaughter's hand, "I have met Zuko. I thought he was a very kind young man."

"B-but, he's…"

"Not the one who ordered our tribe to be torn apart," Kanna said firmly, "He is not the ash maker. His ancestors were, but not him."

Katara looked at her grandmother shakily, nibbling her lip. She could see the determination behind her eyes, feel the firmness of her hands holding her own. Kanna believed what she was saying. Katara swallowed tightly and nodded, sniffling as she tried to ease herself down.

"Now, little waterbender. You know how much I loved your grandpa. And I did…"

Katara nodded, her eyebrows knitting together.

"But, my heart always wanted Pakku. I had to leave the North because the rules I was put under. I couldn't live that way…but I still wanted Pakku. I loved him…"

Katara sniffed, "Really?"

"Really," Kanna nodded, smiling gently, "I held onto that love for so many years, until it miraculously came true. So many years of dreaming and wishing…I don't want that for you. You deserve to have your happy life much earlier than I had mine…"

"B-but Gran-Gran…I'm married to Aang…it'll-."

"It'll hurt him, I'm aware. But, you must live your life. Are you unhappy with Aang?"

Katara nibbled her bottom lip before nodding, "I do love Aang. I know I should be happy. But I'm not. I have held on for so long hoping I'd feel something for him again…but it's gone…"

Kanna nodded, rubbing the smooth hand of her little waterbender tenderly, admiring the callouses on the fingertips from her honest work as a healer.

"Darling, Aang will be upset – but he will get over it in time. And doesn't he deserve true love, just like you?"

Katara nodded with a soft smile, the tears still coming down her cheeks and making little dark-blue dots on her parka "I really do love Zuko…so much…."

"I can see why," Kanna chuckled, "He is handsome, and from what I saw, very kind… You should tell him how you feel. However," Kanna sighed, "With the baby, Aang will always be in your life in one way or another. A child needs both parents."

The young woman blushed and looked down at her lap for a moment, she really didn't want to have to talk to Gran-Gran about her sex life, but…

"Or…not…It…the baby…"

"Mhm…"

"Could also be Zuko's…"

Kanna froze in her rubbing of Katara's hand, fingers going stiff for a moment and her breath becoming a sharp inhale. The room filled with silence for a moment and Katara couldn't bring herself to look into the eyes of her grandmother before her. Kanna tried not to think of the implications of such a statement – not wanting to think of how the world would take the news of the avatar's wife having been unfaithful…especially with the Fire Lord…

She didn't want to think of her granddaughter having…I was perfectly happy thinking that the baby was just wished here from the Spirit World… Kanna sighed. But my granddaughter is a woman now…a woman has needs…I am aware of that…and so must Zuko…

"I see…" after a moment, Kanna's shock wore off and she got her mind to stop racing, "Does Aang know?"

"No."

"Does Sokka?"

Katara shook her head, "I've only told Suki…she's helping me send letters to Zuko…"

"So, he knows?"

Katara nodded. Kanna leaned back against the seat once more and sighed.

"Well, do you two know what you'll do if it is his, and not Aang's?"

"I….was going to try and talk to him…alone…during the festival…" Katara mumbled, her hands going to her stomach, running a hand protectively over the slightly curved bump that was beginning to press, just barely, under her fingertips.

Kanna ran a hand through her thick white hair and sighed, "I'm too old for this…" She laughed softly, "But, if life has taught this old lady anything…love finds a way."

Katara ran a hand over her belly, looking into the eyes of her grandmother tenderly, "I really hope so, Gran-Gran…"

XxXxX

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated and read multiple times for support and encouragement!

Still in quarantine so I'm able to pump out these chapters pretty quickly. This one was brought to you by iced coffee & Ginger tea!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter – many ideas are in the works and I'm so excited to write them – but I don't want to just hurry through this story and have it be over too soon. It's a slow-burn but so worth it. After all, a slow-burn is how the best tea is made.

All the best!  
Snake-Press


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: I've been trying to write a little everyday lately to keep myself busy – so I'm glad that so many of you are leaving reviews and comments. It really helps me push forward through the times when I'm like "I don't wanna write today" – I just put on a kettle of tea and force myself to get a little done. As long as I put something on the page I consider it a victory and I can fix it in post.

Thank you for your continued support 😊

XxXxX

It just seemed pointless to waste a golden opportunity to goof off in the Earth Kingdom – Aang thought as he swerved his glider to the right, swooping towards Ba Sing Se instead of home – after all, what was home without Katara? And from his estimates she wouldn't be home for another two or three days from the South Pole. This would be enough time for him to visit Toph, sing with the wandering nomads, and put flowers at Bumi's grave. Albeit, in his adulthood 'goofing off' had a very different meaning from his youth – but it was nice to be his own man from time-to-time.

Not that he would ever tell Katara, but she could be a little….draconian at times. She liked their home a certain way, just like her clothes, or their behavior in town. He loved her very, very, very much – with all his soul, he would argue – but it was in his nature to be loose and free. His people were known to travel the world place to place and aid those who crossed their path – but Aang had done that enough during the war, hadn't he? He had worked so hard for so long, didn't he deserve a little time to himself now and then?

Not that he didn't feel guilty about it, he did. He knew that being the avatar meant a life of servitude to the world and its inhabitants. He hated being away from Katara. He just had this inner voice craving a little tomfoolery here and there – he reminisced, looking over the budding forest that was healing from firebender hands. Hei Bai must be happy, he would have to stop by on his way back and leave an offering for the black-and-white spirit. But now, Ba Sing Se. The little voice in his head was jittering with excitement to see what the fairgrounds would look like. To see where he and his friends would goof off and let loose for a little bit.

Although…Katara said this was going to be a diplomatic event…but if I wear a headband, I could get a little fun out of this…

Out of his excitement Aang only stopped once on his way to Ba Sing Se to relieve himself, then was right back on his glider heading towards the fantastic white walls that he could see in the distance. Soldiers perched atop were much more lax than they had ever been during the war – enjoying tea and surveying the surrounding area for invaders between bathroom and food breaks– luckily, by decree of King Kuei, they knew not to launch boulders towards any gliders bearing the avatar. As he flew over Aang saw a few hands wave and he smiled in return, soaring a little higher to reach the castle quicker – the construction in the courtyard causing his impatience to flair.

Hovering overhead like a vulture for a moment he saw men looking up, shielding their eyes from the sun with their hands. They were overlooking several models on a table while others worked in the distance, setting up large stalls of heavy woods – sturdy and elaborate. For Aang, it wasn't hard to spot King Kuei – his favorite color was also prominent somewhere and today it was his large flowing shirt in a deep mustard yellow that gave him away; however, Aang's eyes lit up at the dark-green ribbon tying back the flowing black hair of none other than his earthbending sifu.

"Hey!" Aang said excitedly, seeing Toph jump at the sudden voice – realizing that she couldn't see him approach since he hadn't touched the ground yet. He apologized as he landed with a flourish, his glider closing into a walking staff that he held proudly in his right hand, bowing low to the King and Toph – his eyes resting on a young woman wearing pink silks and a fair amount of makeup. She was beautiful, but he couldn't register her face in any of his memories.

Before he could think much more on the subject, he winced at the sharp pain shooting through his tibia from the sharp kick that Toph had delivered, "You nearly scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," He grunted, rubbing away the pain as he balanced on one leg.

"You bet you're sorry! You never said you were going to show up out of nowhere," Toph crossed her arms, glaring angrily ahead – always a bit embarrassed when her lack of sight caused a fright.

"I was just curious about the decorations. I wanted to see if I could help…"

"Don't lie. You just wanted to see how everything looked."

"Guilty," He laughed, bowing to the King, his fists meeting together at his stomach, "King Kuei, always a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, avatar Aang. Thank you for dropping in today."

"And…," Aang looked at the face of the girl before him, her large eyes accented by the golden headpiece she was wearing. Hands tucked delicately in her sleeves. Must be a noble…

"My name is Xiu Rong Tao Li. I was a childhood friend of Toph. It's a pleasure to meet you," She bowed delicately, her dark hair sliding over her shoulders with the motion and hanging in the sunlight, rays of red blossoming in her hair.

"Pleasure to meet you Xiu Rong," He bowed again, knowing from the length of her name and her immaculate manners that she was indeed a noble – however, how was Toph able to befriend such a polite woman?

"Xiu is fine," She smiled brightly, standing straight once more and kept her eyes downwards, focusing on the embroidery on her sleeves instead of how – just as she was planning an emergency demise for the Fire Lord if he proves to be evil – the avatar shows up. Another friend and ally to the Fire Lord.

I'm just thankful that nobody can read minds. Xiu sighed to herself, one hand firmly wrapped around the wrist of another in a constrictor grip – trying to force her to steady her breathing and regain her look of absolute composure. It wouldn't be very attractive or poised for her makeup to begin sweating off of her forehead.

"We were just planning the placement of the watch-towers for ambassadors of the four nations," Kuei motioned to the models that lay on the table, "Xiu had the amazing idea to space them a little further so everyone will be able to hold private conversations."

Aang looked over the models, the tall stands bearing symbols of all four nations – he was glad he had invited Emiko and a few other monks who had earned their tattoos to join him, otherwise he would be all alone for…for what exactly?

"What are the towers used for?" Aang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, fireworks," Kuei smiled, "Imported directly from the Fire Nation."

"Fireworks!" Aang said excitedly, "Yes! I love fireworks."

"Mmm. They're alright," Toph shrugged, her arms still crossed as Aang and the King began discussing the various types of fireworks that would be displayed at the festival. It was all the same to Toph – who cared if one looked like a dragon in the sky while the other was a blossoming chrysanthemum? They all sounded the same – loud, obnoxious. Like Sokka…She thought with a quirk of a smile.

Due to duties of the Earth Kingdom, King Kuei had to leave the three shortly after the arrangement of the towers was decided on – with input from Aang placing them more on the edge of the courtyard by the grassy knoll so he would be able to sneak off and watch in the crowd with his friends and not as some figure-head looking down at everyone. The trio bowed to the King as he departed with his bodyguards, wiping away the sweat that had formed on his brow.

Aang helped some of the construction workers move the giant piles of lumber and stone from where the towers were originally supposed to be over to the knoll with the help of Toph and earthbending, Xiu standing delicately under the white tent in the shade. Aang noticed how the back of her dress was becoming a darker mauve than a pink – proof that the poor girl was scorching in the summer heat – and it hadn't even reached its climax yet.

I wouldn't want to be in the Fire Nation this year. Their summers…you might as well have made home inside a volcano. Aang airbended a refreshing breeze for all those around. Toph and Aang retrieved Xiu and began talking towards the Bei Fong manner. Xiu, however, couldn't stand to be in the silks for another moment and told the white lie that her father needed help at the store. He always needed help nowadays as his age caught up to him.

Offering her safe travels, the pair bowed to her as she made her way out of the inner circle and they continued down the tiled road to Toph's home, the guards letting them in on demand. Somehow, Aang always forgot just how rich the Bei Fong family is – between the golden statue of guardian spirits at the front door, to the large wooden doors with the flying-boar etched delicately, to the many walls with murals and hangings that would buy an entire home on Kyoshi Island – he was amazed, but hid it as he followed Toph. His eyebrows knit for a moment and he pinched his chin, feeling the hair of his beard tickling his fingertips.

"So…her dad owns a shop? I thought she was a noble…."

"She was," Toph replied shortly.

"What happened?"

"Firebenders."

"Oh."

Toph led him to her office where they sat across from one another, a servant putting a kettle of Jade Oolong before them. The earthy scent spreading a smile across Toph's face, sipping it straight as it was warm. Aang added a sugar-cube, ensuring it had melted before he waved his wrist over it and infused cool air inside so it would be more palatable for him.

"So, she's coming to the festival in the inner circle or….?"

"Mhm," Toph set her cup down, leaning back into the plush velvet of her chair, "I invited her to meet Zuko – ya know?"

"I'm not following…"

"I'd rather him marry someone I know and like than some pompous noble," She scrunched her nose at the thought, "He said he wants to marry soon, so I figured now's the time to introduce them."

"I always thought that you…," Aang trailed off, nibbling his lip and looking away with a blush on his face.

"You always thought that what?" Toph challenged.

"You liked Zuko?" He shrugged with a nervous laugh, but it was cut short by a stone coming up and hitting him in the shin with a loud 'thud'.

"What? How could you even think that?" She squeaked, her hands hitting the table.

"Y-you're always together and really get along. I just kinda thought that it would be…ya know…a good match?"

"Zuko is like a brother to me! Don't you forget it!" She pointed, sitting back down and crossing her arms, "Gross. Just, ugh!" She shuddered. While she could admit that Zuko was a very handsome man she had never felt a twinge of romance towards him. Toph had always cringed walking through the gardens of the Fire Nation palace and hearing noble women whispering about what they would do to him if they became the Fire Empress.

Things your wife has done…Toph thought guiltily. She hated keeping a secret – especially from her former pupil. Was it a crime to hide something important like this from the avatar? She wasn't sure - But Zuko had asked her – and she knew it wasn't her place to tell him. The day would come that Aang would know – these things had a bad habit of coming out somehow. But today was not that day, and she hoped, for Zuko's sake, it would come far far into the future.

"Okay, okay," Aang rubbed his leg. Two hits in one day – that would be a bruise. "Well. Xiu seems nice…I think Zuko might like her."

He hated the guilt in his heart at the desperate hope that Zuko would marry soon. He looked at his reflection in his teacup before taking a sip. The slight-green tint of his face painted with a guilt he was glad Toph couldn't see. He had been haunted at the Southern Air Temple for a whole day and night with images of Katara and Zuko intimately entwined. The very thought had caused his head to break out in a sweat and his teeth to clench. He hated to admit it, but he knew that if Zuko dared to make any move on Katara – the only woman Aang ever had eyes for – he would not hesitate to mow him down. He knew it could push the world into war. He knew that every life was sacred and he couldn't hold onto any worldly possession with permanence – including Katara. But, he knew there was a difference between what the monks taught…and what his heart would lead him to do.

"I really hope Zuko gets married soon," Aang said softly, gazing into his tea.

"Me too, Twinkletoes," Toph replied sadly, "Me too…"

XxXxX

Regardless of where he was going, the Fire Lord was supposed to be a presence that inspired awe in those around him – and that was how the servants of the Earth Kingdom palace looked as he disembarked, standing tall and proud with the twin swords strapped to his back, a golden crown on his head shining in the sunlight reminding them of the proud regality that beat through his veins. Zuko would rather not travel with so much pomp – but he had an image of strength to uphold for the safety of his people, and himself. But the day long trip on the balloon with the pompous nobles discussing trivial matters at each turn had made Zuko greatly miss the days when travel was filled with laughter, camping, itchy white fur, and her.

With the Summer Festival less than a week away it was time to make the Earth Kingdom his home once more – and ensured that the nobles understood the customs around them. He didn't want to risk a diplomatic event going sour. The nobles were placed in the best Earth Kingdom hotels around the inner circle, shown to the finest dineries, and offered tours by the once infamous "Joo-Dee's" who now lived modestly as tour guides of their fine city. Having only brought his most trusted advisors and their families to the palace celebration, Zuko was confident that this festival would go off without a hitch. The Earth Kingdom residents would see that the Fire Nation was no longer hell-bent on world domination; and Fire Nation could grow to appreciate Ba Sing Se – as he had once done long ago. The simple people of the Fire Nation would be arriving the day of the event – but this offered Zuko a chance to aid in preparations and ensure his nobles understood the importance of their presence here – as guests.

Very little changed here – he thought as he set food on solid ground, the sun playing off his crown and his servants pausing behind him – the palace stood as tall and proud as the day Azula had taken over. The strong walls shone with the grandeur of the Earth Kingdom – without being marred by its brief history under Fire Nation rule. Turning his gaze to a procession approaching him he offered a calm smile and strode forward to meet them halfway. King Kuei stood proudly, his black braid tangled with greying strands and a few tired bags under his eyes – bags Zuko knew all-too-well.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is a pleasure to see you again," King Kuei greeted at the bottom of the ramp, hands tucked into his oversized golden sleeves, the beads on his necklace clinking together as he bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality, King Kuei," Zuko bowed, putting his palms together and bending at the waist, he didn't want anyone to think he was disrespectful so he held it for a moment. When he lifted his head he saw King Kuei smile at him with a look of understanding in his eyes – he knew the damage that the Fire Nation had caused would not be forgotten easily – and probably never forgiven; but, he had told Zuko in private, he felt that their nations would heal one day with Zuko's leadership. If both king's desired peace – it should be achievable. Zuko greatly wished he could believe it as adamantly as King Kuei did.

Being led inside the castle he felt the sharp eyes of the guards on him, calculating his every move. While the swords on his back were a symbol of Fire Nation power, he knew if he even twitched his hands towards them, he would be crushed instantly. He always made sure to keep his hands at his sides and to look calm. As King Kuei spoke about various preparations for the festivals, Zuko nodded, intrigued at the amount of work came into this very simple act of diplomacy.

"I'm sorry to have caused so much extra work for your festival. I feel like we have intruded now," He laughed.

"Not. At. All. We haven't had this much excitement around the festival in years," Kuei assured, clasping Zuko encouragingly on the shoulder, "And we are very much looking forward to the four nations mingling once more."

Zuko knew from the eyes that watched him in the shadows that this was a desire of Kuei solely – but he would not let it dishearten him. The Fire Nation would someday prove their peace to the world – they would aid in rebuilding, they would aid in the economy, they would be humanitarians, and this Summer Festival was just the first step to a world where all nations could come together.

And then be torn apart once Aang knows what I've done. His mind conjured, turning his face pale for a moment, wondering where the thought had come from, his panic causing him to tune Kuei out momentarily as they sat for tea to look over the plans of the festival.

"My greatest apologies. I was admiring the room and lost track of myself. Can you repeat that?"

"Avatar Aang surprised us with his visit the other day," King Kuei smiled brightly, taking a sip of the rich spicy ginger tea set before them – something he thought a Fire Lord would like, "He was excited to see the fairgrounds and aided in some construction matters."

Zuko's jaw set for a moment, and to placate the room in silence he sipped his tea. The peppercorns inside of the ginger leaves having made his throat feel a spice all the way to his stomach. Or was that guilt? Even Zuko wasn't a hundred percent sure.

Idiot…How the hell did I forget that Aang was going to be there? Ugh. If he finds out that Katara and I had plans to meet….idiot…He sighed, forcing his lips into a stiff smile.

"Wonderful tea, your majesty. Do I taste red peppercorns?"

"Yes!" Kuei laughed, "I had them added for a little kick. I thought you might like it."

"I'll be copying this when I return home," Zuko smiled forcefully – he was much more pleased by the teas of his uncle with a delicate balance of earthy and floral tones. While he enjoyed the occasional spicy tea – it wasn't usually in the summertime.

"Well, I was hoping you would join me today on a little bit of an undercover mission," Kuei smiled, leaning on his elbows towards Zuko, who continued to sip his tea silently, but arching an eyebrow to show his intrigue.

"So – a lot of advisors are telling me that my ideas are great – I am the King after all," Kuei smiled, "but I want honest opinions. I was thinking…of going to the outer circles under cover and delivering food and asking around."

"So nobody will know that we are…" Zuko raised his eyebrows, leaning back in his seat with an honest sense of amusement.

Kuei nodded proudly, "I'm rather used to being undercover – that's how I saw much of Ba Sing Se during the war, riding on Bosco wherever I pleased. I just want to get out in the world a little bit and see the people again."

Well…Toph isn't expecting me at her home until around dinner, the wind was with us so we landed a little earlier than expected….and it would give me a chance to feel free again….

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. I'll need to borrow some clothing, though."

"Already arranged," Kuei nodded triumphantlly, "I have already prepared for you a comfortable tunic to wear. It should give some relief from the heat."

This is hot? Zuko couldn't help but grin, offering his sincere thanks and allowing a servant to lead him to a changing room. Folding his clothes, so the servants wouldn't have to later, he set them on a chair in the corner and let his fingers mold over the deep brown tunic with bronze-thread embroidery on the neckline and hems of the short sleeves. Setting the tunic on with the light brown pants tied at his waist he looked over his reflection. The long tunic went down to his shins with the bronze threading shimmering in the faint lights of the room. The short sleeves accented the muscles in his arms, toned from years of sword training and firebending sparring. Taking off the crimson gauntlets he set them on his clothes pile and looked once more – almost not recognizing himself. Without his scar showing at this angle, wearing brown, simple clothing, he could almost imagine a life where he weren't royalty. Where he wasn't expected to look strong at all times. Where he could dress himself and go about his day as he pleased.

Where I could have married her…

He kicked himself, stepping out of the room and seeing a maid waiting nervously, holding a bronze sash in her hands.

"F…for your waist," She said softly, "I was asked to ensure it was fastened."

Zuko could see the nervousness on the face of the young woman and reached his hand out, "I can do it, I assure you."

"I was ordered," She said softly, not meeting his eyes and keeping her eyes down as she stood. The fabric unrolled from her hands and was wrapped around his waist – he made sure to keep his arms crossed at his chest so she would be sure he wouldn't make any sudden movements. As she tightened the sash around his waist and tying in the front with a swift pull of the knot; he thanked the maid, who bowed and made her way down the hallways walking backwards, as she wasn't allowed to turn her back on royalty.

So much for dressing himself, he sighed, hoping that he had made a good impression on the maid. He had dealt with this before – some of Kuei's newer servants waiting on him had been pale, wondering if he would be anything like they had heard from the past.

Ozai still haunts me. Still haunts the world. Zuko sighed, returning to the tearoom where Kuei sat in an identical tunic and sash.

"Now we look like workers in uniform," Kuei said proudly, putting his hands on his hips and standing. Zuko wanted to roll his eyes but decided to go along with it. He would enjoy this. He would enjoy getting out in the world without the title of 'Fire Lord' held over his head. A freedom he hadn't tasted in almost a decade.

Heading out of the palace from a secret route behind consisting of a brief ride in a boat and then a box-carriage ride on a bumpy path, the group made their way to the out-most ring of Ba Sing Se; being dropped off in a remote area with a cart full of boxed lunches and a poster of the Summer Festival displayed brightly on the side. Fireworks added pops of color to the night sky over the palace, printed proudly over the words "All Nations in Harmony this Summer". Servants dressed in the same tunic Zuko and Kuei wore pulled the cart of boxed lunches as they made their way around the more destitute of the Earth Kingdom residents, handing out the meals and asking if they would be participating. Many families told them that the festival was a happy memory of their childhood, and they were nervous of sharing it with the Fire Nation. King Kuei looked worried each time this was said but assured the people that the best steps in protection would be taken.

"The King assures me that there will be guards everywhere, but he feels they won't be necessary."

"That's good to hear," The old woman replied, taking the lunch with a bow of her head and opening the lid to see an assortment of carefully prepared foods. Flashes of yellow rolled eggs, bright white rice, crisp fried meats in an orange-smelling sauce, and other vegetable-based sides wafted up from the box. Zuko saw the ways in which her eyes shone at the foods – the same look he had when he had been given food as a refugee all those years ago. Having relied on this kind of kindness before he was grateful that he could offer some soft of comfort to the people they crossed – but felt a strange gnawing at his chest with worry about how they would manage when they left.

"Kuei," Zuko whispered as they walked down the dirt path between farms. Vast acres of land stretching around them – reeds whistling in the wind, "What makes these people so impoverished?"

"Well…" Kuei sighed, "Usually these families are born into farming legacies…and there's not a lot of money in farming, I've been told."

"But there has to be something more."

Kuei looked uncomfortable, looking through the corner of his eye at Zuko before sighing, "I've always been truthful to you because I respect you. The Fire Nation invaded and burnt down a lot of land or used it for their own purposes. Making factories of war or holding these people in servitude in some manner… When we got it back, we helped them turn it back to normal, but a lot of work still must be done."

Zuko's eyes widened and he looked down, "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you. It was…"

"My father," Zuko sighed.

"But," Kuei persisted, grabbing Zuko's upper arm and squeezing, "With the money the Fire Nation has put into our economy we have aided them. Rebuilding schools and food programs. They will be better off again soon. The land is already returning to normal," He motioned to the foliage around them, "So you have done good for these people." Seeing that Zuko was not completely convinced he steeled his eyes on Zuko's, stopping their walking pace and turning the young Lord to face him, "You are not your father. You have proven this time and time again."

Zuko smiled gratefully, patting Kuei's hand.

"Thank you, Kuei. Really. It means more than you will ever know."

Kuei smiled, resuming their pace down the dirt path and continuing to hand out lunches to the villagers around, some running up in their excitement to receive a warm lunch. As they strolled Zuko took note of the lands around them. The strength of the people. The joy of the kids running around playing with a beaten-down ball. The men pausing their strenuous work to wipe at their brows with their forearms. The men who had already received lunches laughing boisterously in the distance as they joined one another for a meal. "The Earth Kingdom is a nation of strong people," he remarked admirably, overlooking a pregnant woman walking down the road, her arm around her husband's upper arm as he carried a basket over his other shoulder.

Reaching the middle ring, the cart was exchanged for a new one with a fresh batch of lunches and they continued walking around. If the outmost circle was a land of farmlands and modesty – the middle ring was a land where entrepreneurs attempted to build themselves up. The homes were made of a stronger material, but the roads still varied between cheap cobblestone and unpaved dirt. People of all shapes, sizes, creeds and colors had their shops open to the streets, accepting anyone who entered. Their clothes were much nicer than those of the outmost rings, colored in various shades of greens and browns that mingled together, creating the impression of a indomitable forest.

They continued down the road, Kuei's questioning to some businessmen revealing that they were really looking forward to this festival – wondering how many foreigners would buy their wares as souvenirs or for their homes. They expected a great boom in the economy, allowing them to move up in the world. Some being as hopeful as to be able to move into the inner circle. They hoped for an increase in notoriety, press coverage, and repute for Earth Kingdom goods.

But, while Kuei tried to ensure that there would be a movement for Earth Nation good, Zuko found himself almost amazed that these people wanted to move up in the world; knowing first-hand how much trouble came with being a royal. While not having money was a problem he knew firsthand, he could reflect on his time in the teashop with uncle Iroh as the happiest time in his life.

Well, the happiest time in your life when you didn't know about Katara. Once we met here, it was over for me. I was doomed to love her.

He shook his head, reflecting on how much your freedom is stripped of you with status and money in order to forget his ailing heart. Trying to reflect on what was needed in this life, instead of simply wanted. The torment that goes along with wealth wasn't foreign to the Earth Kingdom; Zuko had heard Toph lament a few times about her upbringing over tea or rice wine. She had overheard marriage proposals for her hand – meetings she was not supposed to hear – where her dad and random other fathers discussed the pros and cons of her marriage to their sons.

"It just makes you feel like such a pawn, you know?" Toph had sighed into her wine, "I didn't want that life. When Aang showed up with his friends, I was so happy for a chance to get away…"

Grabbing three wrapped lunches from the back Zuko approached three young girls who sat on the cement outside of a store. Sweat was beading on their foreheads and their simple cotton brown clothing was darkened on their backs as the sun beat down with the noon heat. They looked to be around his age, maybe a few years younger, talking amongst themselves about the festival when he approached.

"Here," Zuko offered, the girls looking up, their eyes immediately suspicious.

"What is it?" The woman sitting in the middle said firmly, tucking a lock of her long dark hair over her shoulder. Zuko was stunned for a moment at the vibrancy of her green eyes, although he was also taken aback by the brusqueness of her voice. She was sitting up straight with her shoulders tucked back, wearing a light brown shirt and deep brown leggings. Her hands crossed at her breasts and he could see that her nails had been painted a soft pink that was chipping at the ends.

"It's a boxed lunch. Courtesy of the king in celebration of the upcoming summer festival," Zuko offered with a smile, sitting on his haunches in order to not hover over the women so disrespectfully.

The girl eyed him warily as she took the box from his hand, the other two following suit. But she didn't tear her eyes from his face. "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Your face."

His eyebrows knit together – well, the one he had – and he stared at the young girl. She wanted to say more, he could tell. The fire behind those emerald eyes didn't tell of a girl afraid to speak her mind.

"Your face," the girl with a prominent pout to the left of the emerald-eyed girl said, poking her left cheek right below her deep brown eye with her lips pressed in a tight line. "Looks like it hurt."

"Ah. Yes. It did…"

"Firebender?" The middle girl asked, her eyes fixed on him. Zuko stared at her back, his golden eyes speckling in the sunlight. The girl hated to admit it – but she had almost not noticed the scar with how bright his eyes were. His long black hair had only accented the glimmering of the gold. His face looked kind and she had wanted an excuse to talk to him…she hated that this was the dumb rude as hell reason she found to talk to him. She kept kicking herself internally every time she opened her mouth.

"Yes," He verified, his hand going up to touch delicately at the pink skin, "A long time ago."

"Aren't you nervous about them being at the festival? So, why promote it?" The one who had been quiet until now chimed up, her eyes wavering with a mix of sympathy and confusion. Zuko looked softly at her and saw her face turn a slight twinge of pink.

"I'm not afraid of them. A bad one did this – but they're not all bad. Trust me." He smiled, standing up completely.

"Why should we?" The middle one challenged, tilting her head flirtatiously, "You're a stranger."

Zuko chuckled, "You're right, we are. I just hope you come to the festival," He smiled, offering her a smile before he jogged for just a moment to catch up to the cart and continuing to hand out boxed lunches to those around.

"He's cute," the pouting one whispered loudly, earning a punch from the emerald-eyed girl. Zuko only shook his head and chuckled, he had enjoyed the openness of girls in the middle ring from when his uncle had a teashop here. He sometimes wondered what happened to Jin – she had been kind to him and their date had actually been…fun – but that was long past. He was sure she had moved on, gotten married, even had a few kids by now. Besides, he hadn't stepped foot around here for years; and the young women had made him happy to know that not much had changed since after the war.

The ocean still added a saltiness to the air. The children still played in the streets. The young women still giggled and whispered about the men around them. The sun was still warm. As the hours passed and the box lunches grew scarce in the cart Zuko took mental notes of the happiness around him. This is what he wanted to preserve. This is what he wanted for the Fire Nation. A sense of peace like this – where happy families could grow. Where fear wasn't a staple of human life.

This is what he wanted for the world.

For myself…for her... He thought with a smile, returning to the palace in the same covert manner with Kuei and changing. Kuei's brow and collar of his shirt was covered in an ample layer of sweat while Zuko, unsaturated, strode alongside him. Kuei, although exhausted from the heat, told Zuko he was grateful for the opportunity to discuss the festival with his subjects.

"The vast majority are still excited – just a bit nervous about the proceedings. But, with a little amped up security everyone should have a good time."

"I agree," Zuko nodded, "I assure you; my people will cause no problems."

"I know, Lord Zuko." Kuei chuckled, "Now, it's getting late. If you make the Bei Fong's wait, I am sure Toph will give you quite the lecutre."

Looking at a clock overhead on the wall Zuko groaned and slapped his forehead, "I'm afraid I'm probably already going to get a boulder to the shin. I'm already late."

The merry sound of Kuei's laughter resonated on the walls as he reached over and clasped Zuko's hands. "Take the uniform and go. Change when you get there."

"Thank you," Zuko offered a low bow, receiving his clothing in an ornate paper bag from a servant. He walked calmly from the palace, having to be the upstanding Fire Lord at all times; however, once he was on the private road towards the Bei Fong manner he broke into a sprint, catching his breath at the gates where the guards chuckled at his appearance. Once he had caught his breath, he offered his thanks to the guards for not opening the gate immediately as he arrived. With a wave of their hands he was within a short walk from the Bei Fong manner. The light stone walls were cast in a soft purple hue as the sun began to set, the voyage of the day done and time to rest. Clouds overhead shown in gratuitous hues of gold and orange as they passed overhead and he walked proudly up to the mansion of a home.

The doors and windows to the manner were open to air the home out and bring in the chilly evening air; but the serenity was broken by Toph's: "Where the hell were you?"

Zuko only laughed as Toph appeared, earthbending some rocks towards him that he dodged with a casual jump to the side – knowing she wouldn't actually hurt him. "My meeting with the king ran late. I'm sorry," He offered, removing his shoes and stepping inside, Toph's arms crossed angrily in front of her chest.

"Dammit. We've been waiting for you. Dinner is starting to get cold so maybe you can use some of your bending to warm it back up?"

With a deep inhale Zuko grinned at the smell of roasted duck that stuck thickly in the air. A meal at the Bei Fong's was always a treat – the best chefs in the world seemed to work here. Or maybe it was just the home-like atmosphere that Zuko missed so much.

He would trade all the chefs in the Fire palace for one more meal around the campfire with his friends, Katara spinning a soup with her Waterbending and some old bread being passed around and torn among them. If they were fortunate and had gained some funds, maybe a few cream-puffs split among them.

"Smells wonderful. Orange duck?" He said genially, following her to the dining room where he aged mother smiled at his arrival, but another figure sat across the table from his usual spot wearing beautiful sage green silk dress, her hair done up in a golden hairpiece with a pink peony sticking from the side. Zuko paused as the girl looked up, emerald eyes meeting his own, and her face falling in confusion as they stared at one another. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open for a second, her finger matching his as they pointed at one another.

"Zuko, this is my childhood friend Xiu Rong. Xiu Rong, this is Fire Lord Zuko," Toph said proudly, hoping that the stilling of their hearts was a sign of love at first sight.

XxXxX

Gran-Gran's advice still rung in Katara's ears as Kyoshi Island came into sight, her arms leaning on the railings of the ship as the ocean wind mussed her hair. They had spoken late into the night, Katara telling her grandmother everything and Kanna asking questions and giving advice now and then. Her head nodding with complete understanding as her granddaughter word-vomited stories telling of the tenderness of the Fire Lord when he was with her, the kind words he spent on her, and the way he made Katara feel. Katara had dropped all her defenses once she realized that her grandmother wouldn't resent her for loving a firebender – the Fire Lord even – and all she wanted was Katara's happiness; even if that happiness wasn't with the man the world had expected her to marry.

You deserve to be happy too…

I know Gran-Gran

It will hurt Aang – but he will move on…

I know…but I hate hurting anyone…

It sounds like you love Zuko

I do…

And, to this old lady's ears – he may feel the same for you.

The very idea of Zuko loving her made her heart skip, and images of a happier existence flood her system. Nights tucked into his arms, mornings with his arms around her – desires she had never told anyone about. Desires she had only thought in passing with an overwhelming guilt. Desires she had blocked out by focusing on her work to the point of exhaustion. But her grandmother was adamant about one thing before she was able to change her life…

But first, little waterbender, you need to tell Aang. You need separation. You need to think on what will make you the happiest.

Katara lazily bended the water below into little archways, dancing like dolphins on the surface, as she sighed. "But Gran-Gran…I already know…"

"Know what?" Sokka asked, approaching her from behind and placing his bag down. She nearly jumped out of her skin and exhaled shakily, placing a hand on her chest, and laughing nervously, so thankful she hadn't said what was on her mind completely before he had come from their cabin.

"The way to salt-cure vegetables to ensure we have enough for winter. Gran-Gran had to tell me all about it," Katara shrugged, "She didn't believe me when I told her it doesn't get cold for long enough for us to run out of fresh foods."

"Ah," Sokka shrugged, leaning against the railing and smiling, "Glad to be home?"

This isn't home…she thought sadly, nodding and giving her brother a sad smile. "Yes, it will be nice to sleep in my own bed."

Sokka laughed and agreed, saying that the new mattress in his room had given him a crooked neck for days. Squinting towards the shore he put a hand over his eyes to shield them from the harsh rays and grinned.

"I think I see Suki and Aang," Sokka squinted, seeing a tall figure dressed garishly in orange and peach-toned yellows on the docks.

You have to tell him. You have to fight for your own happiness…Katara smiled sadly, looking at the figure of her husband on the shore. She could already sense his bright smile from afar and how happy he would be to see her; however, she could also feel her skin crawling at the idea of kissing him. The way she would wake up in his arms – already comparing his leaner muscles to those of the Fire Lord's - and have to feel him press his body against her in his sleepiness. Already imagining his morning wood pressing on her lower back as he kissed at her shoulders, trying to seduce her in his morning haze.

I don't want that…I don't…Katara hid her shudder, tears prickling the back of her eyes. I did a long time ago…Aunt Wu said I would marry a powerful bender and I always knew she meant you, Aang. But, I wish I had chosen my own destiny. I wish I had told you…I wish you could feel the way my heart beats when Zuko is around. I wish I could be honest with you…

I wish my happiness didn't come at the cost of breaking your heart…

She exhaled shakily, Sokka rubbing her back comfortingly, "Travel has been rough on you. I'm sorry, Katara."

"It's okay. I had a lot of fun," She smiled, "I just need a nap."

The ship pulled into the port and passengers began slowly filtering down the ramp and into the arms of awaiting loved ones. Sokka raced down the ramp, scooping Suki into his arms and spinning her around. Her giggles filling the docks as she held onto her husband tightly as to not fall, kissing him once she was on solid ground again. Katara watched them happily, her eyes shining with joy for the love her brother had found, but when Aang approached her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and shut her eyes – her grandmother's voice coming to mind firmly:

You have to tell him…

And I will, Gran-Gran…I will.

"I missed you," Aang said softly into her ear, pulling back and giving her a gentle kiss. She could feel the tender fingertips in her hair and the way he kissed her so gently it felt like a gust of air brushing on her lips. She hated that she missed the passionate kisses that left her breathless. She hated how much she desired those hands that gripped her hair firmly, keeping her head tilted back as lips and tongues battled. She hated that she couldn't even kiss her husband without Zuko haunting her mind – making her wish for more.

"It's good to be here," She said softly, once he pulled away. She gazed up at her husband, the bright blue arrow on his forehead shining in the sunlight. His jawline darkened by the beard he had for the last few years. She ran a hand along his cheek, feeling the scratchiness of the hairs before she admired his grey eyes for a moment – so earnestly happy to see her.

I wish I loved you, again. She thought sadly. I wish I didn't have to hurt you.

"So how was your trip?" Suki brought her from her thoughts, standing close-by with Sokka's arm around her waist, his cheek pressed on the top of his wife's head adorably. Katara smiled with a giggle.

"It was fun. Gran-Gran taught me how to make a special seaweed stew she's been working on."

"Did she? You hafta make that for us. It was goooood," Sokka rubbed his stomach with a sigh, "Nothing like Southern Water Tribe cookin'."

"Yeah…nothing like it," Aang said sarcastically with a chuckle. Katara's face fell, remembering how Aang always seemed to peer down his nose at her culture. How each time she tried to make a dish of her people for dinner he would try one bite, then eat a bowl of fruit for dinner while she ate it alone.

"It's not terrible," a deep voice came to mind, a cute nose scrunched up "But it's so salty…"

"Well, it's because we brine the prunes in seawater for several months."

She giggled as the memory of Zuko taking another bite, his lips pressed in a tight pucker at the saltiness as he chewed. But, he kept going in for more bites – the steaming pot of stew between them.

"You don't have to eat it," Aang had told him, peeling a banana and offering it towards Zuko.

"Well, I'm going to. It's not unpalatable. It's just different." Zuko had retorted and – true to his word – had finished his bowl. He had looked at Katara over her dinner table with an honest smile when he gave his thanks for the meal.

Southern Water Tribe food was a reminder of home for Katara. A connection to her mother and grandmother and all the women before them. An account of history on a plate – and she respected Zuko for giving it an honest try. Something Aang couldn't do due to his vegetarian diet most of the time - and tofu tended to fall apart in much of the dishes she tried to replicate with the meat-substitute.

"I'll be happy to try it," Suki smiled honestly, "But let's get home. I'm sure you both need a nap." She gazed up at her husband, pursing her lips playfully and receiving a kiss.

Aang reached for Katara's bag, but Suki's hand was already on the handle, "I wanna talk to Katara about some girly stuff."

"Oh?" Aang stood back up, an eyebrow raised.

"Stuff men would only be grossed out by. Run ahead with my husband? Please?" She smiled, pleading with her eyes. Aang rose his eyebrow but shrugged, there were things about women he didn't understand – especially when it came to biology. But, Suki being his sister-in-law, he didn't want to learn about her 'functions' (as he had heard them called), so he decided to shrug it off and walk ahead with Sokka, asking him about how the meeting with his father went – and how Hakoda was handling being the leader to a much bigger tribe with more responsibilities on the world stage.

Once they were ahead by a considerable distance Suki pulled a letter from her pocket and stuffed it deep into Katara's bag, "Zuko's reply," She whispered, "I thought you might want it."

"Thank you, Suki," Katara said gratefully, "I'm so sorry that you're having to do this for me…"

Suki held up a hand, standing and taking Katara's bag with the other, "Please, don't thank me. I have seen the unhappiness behind your eyes for a while."

Katara's eyebrows knit together in concern, placing a hand between her breasts.

"It's not always noticeable," Suki added quickly, "Just, when you look at the beach where Zuko used to sit when he visited…I noticed when we would walk by…"

"Oh…"

"Women's intuition. I could tell something was up…but…I just want you to be happy."

"That's what Gran-Gran said…"

"You told her?" Suki gasped, keeping their voices down as they walked behind the boys – Sokka who was talking animatedly about the new methods his father had taught him for throwing a boomerang to hit multiple targets, and Aang nodding along placidly.

"I had to…she heard me crying and…she could tell when I lied. So I opened up to her."

"What got you so upset?" She asked, her eyes tinged with concern. Katara shook her head and sighed.

"Just….well…you'll see when we get to the festival. And I'm sure Sokka will tell you about it later." Suki nodded, hefting Katara's bag up to get a more comfortable grip on the handle.

"How did it go?"

"Well, Gran-Gran was stunned for a while….kind of quiet…but, as we talked she told me she just wants me to be happy. She just wants me to go about it the right way and…ya know…tell Aang…"

"Are you going to?"

Katara nodded, putting a hand over her belly, "I'm nervous. But, I'm going to tell Aang. Then I'm going to tell Zuko that I love him."

Suki smiled softly and nodded, "That's the proper way to go about things."

"I'll probably wait until after the Summer Festival…"

"Good thinking," Suki stopped, hugging Katara gently, feeling the warm skin of her sister and the very small bump at her waist.

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Suki." She smiled, wrapping her arms around the older woman, head resting on her shoulder.

"No matter what you choose, Sokka and I are always going to be here for you."

"I know." She smiled brightly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Now, before they get suspicious," Suki whispered, taking Katara's hand and striding forward to fall into step with the boys. As they reached the point where the road diverged to their respective houses, they wished one another a good night – and made plans to head out to the Earth Kingdom after a day of rest. Aang held Katara's hand and took the luggage from Suki before they parted. Katara felt the coldness of his fingertips on her palm before he laced her fingers together and walked alongside Aang, her face turned to the side to watch the ocean lap at the shores absently.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes," She smiled up at him, "Just girl stuff. You know."

"Yeah…" Aang grimaced slightly, deciding to let his curiosity go and instead focus on his wife. Her brown curls gently swayed with her steps, but her eyes were focused so intently on their house which was coming into view. Her eyebrows knit together and her lips pressed in a deep line.

She's always so serious…he laughed to himself, blowing a gust of wind towards her in an attempt to be playful. Her hair swirled around her for a moment and she brought her hand up to straighten it out again.

"Aang!" She complained, glaring up at him with a huff.

"Sorry. You just looked so serious. I thought you could use a laugh…"

"I could but messing my hair up is not the way to make me laugh. We aren't fourteen anymore!" She sighed, seeing the hurt behind his grey eyes. "Sorry I snapped. It's just been a long day."

"No. No. I understand," Aang said sincerely, kissing the knuckles of the hand he was holding. His fingers around her luggage tightened for a moment. I just wanted to see you smile…he sighed. As she opened the door to their home, he set the luggage down in the living room, Katara making her way to their bedroom to change.

He followed, sitting on the bed, and telling her about the success of the Southern Air Temple, especially how the fall celebration planning was going on without a hitch. How many more of the acolytes were achieving their arrows. That they had created a mural identical to the one that had been destroyed at his temple, with air bison displayed proudly in the sky, little gliders carrying airbenders around them playfully. He recounted how well Emiko was taking care of the temple as he watched Katara undo the sash around her waist and drape it on the back of a chair.

"I'm glad to hear that Aang," She said earnestly, bringing up a brush to comb out the tangles of her hair and gazing at her appearance in the mirror. The reflection of her husband sitting on the edge of the bed watching her gave her a sense of unease. The silence between them thicker than she remembered.

"T-the Southern Water Tribe is really prospering," She smiled at him through the mirror, "my grandmother seems very healthy, and happy with Pakku."

"That's great," Aang smiled brightly, leaning forward on his knees.

"And…," Katara looked back at her reflection, taking a breath, "Sokka is inviting a couple girls to meet Zuko at the festival. I invited one named Amka…she seemed very kind."

"Great!" Aang said brightly, "I really hope Zuko marries soon."

Katara felt Aang's eyes scanning her in the mirror, the deep grey of his eyes staring unblinking at her reflection. She focused her attention on the brush through her hair and made her lips curve into a small smile.

"Me too. It will be good for him. He needs someone to look after him," She said calmly, trying to ensure she didn't spark the conversation prematurely. Seemingly placated Aang smiled, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek tenderly. His cold fingers pressed on her jaw to turn his face towards him and he kissed her lips lovingly – loving the taste of vanilla that he adored. The lips of his wife, and no other.

You'll never belong to Zuko. My mind is just making stuff up – he thought gingerly, pulling away from the kiss to look in her eyes, but seeing them clouded inside – You're my wife. That's my child. We're going to be happy forever… my delusions are just delusions. I need to let them go…

"Why don't you let me look after you for a little while?" He said seductively, hands moving down to untie the side of her blouse. He was shocked as Katara's hands went down and slapped at his hands and her body turned to look at him. The response coming so automatic from her body that even Katara was taken aback, but she knew it was what she wanted. Her body didn't want his – she knew this – but they were married still. She thought for a second before sighing.

"I'm just tired from traveling, Aang. I want to rest."

"You're always tired lately!" Aang found himself snapping, but quickly shut his mouth once he realized what he had said. Katara's eyebrows lowered in rage as her blue eyes pierced through his. He shook his head and opened his mouth to apologize, but she was already standing.

"Excuse me?"

"Well…it seems like every time… I wanna…ya know… you're tired or…"

"Well excuse me for being tired!" Katara snapped, throwing her hands up.

"Katara I…"

"No, Aang. We are married but that doesn't mean I owe you shit. Especially not my body!" She hissed, glaring as Aang stepped back and held his hands up.

"I didn't mean it tha-."

"No! You were trying to guilt me into sex! That's not fucking okay, Aang. I get off a ship from the South Pole and want to rest and you…you…Ugh!" She grunted, grabbing a pair of pajamas and storming from the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Katara grabbed her luggage from next to the front door and barged into the guest room, locking the door behind her.

She was absolutely furious – more so than she could remember being in a long time -and when Aang knocked at the door wanting to talk to her she yelled out "Not now!" and changed into her pajamas. Hearing his retreating footsteps, she sat on the edge of the bed and took a few calming breaths. Her hands shaking, she looked down at them before putting her face into her palms.

I'm so mad. I'm so goddamn mad…She shook… But, I don't want to have sex with you! I don't! She rubbed at her eyes as they watered. I'm sorry…I just don't …

Looking at the plush white comforter on the bed she ran her hand over the top, seeing a few tears making grey spots when she leaned over. She looked up to the pillows, remembering a time when she was tucked into Zuko's arms here all night, his breath rhythmic and soothing as he slept. His black hair strewn behind him, and his red scar a stark contrast to the cleanness of the pillowcases. She had slept like a baby pressed against his chest that night – and awoke with such a sensation of guilt when she remembered what they had done.

But she had done it again…and again…and again… he made her feel comfortable in her skin. He helped her accept her emotions without feeling bad for having them. He would kiss her worries away, and play with her hair as she ranted about any little thing that had ticked her off or upset her…or even just laugh along with her as she recounted memories. She felt safe with him… like herself with him.

Zuko….

She looked over at the luggage, the letter coming to mind immediately. Racing over to it she tore out all her old clothing, piled on the floor and found the carefully folded letter. Her heart leaping, she sat on the ground as she unfurled the letter.

My Dearest Katara,

Her eyes watered at the familiar handwriting – she wished she could hear him say her name now. To be curled in his arms right then and there. To tell him everything she was thinking and know she wouldn't have to hide anything from him.

It warms my heart to know that the Water Tribe is prospering. That was one of my greatest hopes once the war was over – however, I understand your sadness as things change. When my father ordered the private sitting room of my mother to be renovated it broke my heart. Losing the settings where we spent time with those lost loved ones can be as upsetting as the actual loss itself. Just remember – nothing can take away the memories. If you ever want to discuss your mother, I'm always here to listen. Always.

Always... Katara smiled softly,wishing her eyes didn't water so much. But, like Gran-Gran said – pregnancy amplifies emotions that are already present - and presently she was longing for him so badly that it hurt.

I head for the Earth Kingdom in a few days. The Summer Festival is exciting this year – many Fire Nation citizens are talking about it at every turn. We are exporting a fair amount of wine and fireworks for the celebrations. And, of course, enough Fire Flakes for a small army. Apparently they're popular among Earth Kingdom children as a means of testing their strength (haha) – meanwhile Fire Nation citizens eat them for fun. But it is cute.

Katara chuckled at the image of children eating a whole box of Fire Flakes to try and prove their superiority – it reminded her of how Sokka and her would eat the most salted prune at the bottom of the barrel to try and prove their strength. Sokka always won, much to Katara's chagrin.

But, Katara. I must answer your question – I know you must have been nervous to ask and even more anxious for a reply.

Katara inhaled sharply, her hands shaking softly before she was able to still them and read on.

Yes. I want to be alone with you. I really want to see you too. I plan to make up for all the days you have been away from me when we meet again. I know a little hotel in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se – from when I lived there – where we will get privacy. The owner knows how to keep secrets. Meet me at the Tiger-Eye Inn… I'll make reservations there for the night before the festival.

It can't come soon enough…she sighed, already imagining running into his arms and being swept away in kisses. Already imagining being tangled in sheets underneath him, and once they were done, looking into his eyes as they lay next to one another. Talking about everything, their legs tangled together. His arm wrapped around her, playing games with his fingernails on her spine.

Her eyes shut at the fantasy – a sense of warmth spreading through her body.

Then and there – I'll tell you that I love you. I"ll tell you everything that I've wanted to since our first kiss all those years ago…

She pulled the letter to her nose, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and giggling to herself. He must have been nibbling on candies when he wrote. She leaned back against the bed with the paper pressed to her nose, eyes shut as she imagined the scene – how he would smile, tell her he loved her too, and they would be together.

She knew it was too idealistic. She knew that it was unlikely that their lives would go so smoothly – but she wanted to dream. She wanted to hope. She wanted to forget being the wife of the avatar and just be Katara again – something that Zuko brought out of her.

I'll tell you that I love you… she was giddy with the thought, a heavenly smile spreading across her face. Her eyes reopened and she saw the ceiling above, turning her head back down and looking at the letter.

I can't wait to see you, Katara.

Zuko

She traced the letters of his name with a soft smile. "Zuko…" she whispered, biting her bottom lip. Already sensing the pressure of his body on hers, his voice in her ears, and his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

Her body tingled with the thought, the smell of cinnamon coming from the paper didn't help either…

Crawling into the bed she kept the letter pressed to her nose and closed her eyes.

I might have to burn this…there's nowhere to hide it…but I don't want his smell to go to waste…she thought coyly, letting her fingernails trace a line down her stomach over her silk pajama nightie – imagining Zuko doing the same to her. Her body had lightning sparks flying back and forth, and she could feel the heat coming from between her legs as the scent of him filled her senses. Her mind allowing his image to come forth, naked and pressed atop of her. His golden eyes baring into her, heavy-lidded, wanting. The eroticism emanating from him as he leaned down to nibble at her lips, neck, breasts…

As she found her womanhood she sighed, "Zuko…" quietly, inhaling the letter as she sought her pleasure, "I love you…"

XxXxX

A/N: Good news! My friend tested negative for Covid so my fiancé and I are in the clear 😊 Yay!  
I'm posting this chapter early to celebrate. Usually I try to do one chapter every three days – but I've been keeping busy writing a little everyday. So, why not? Lol

Plus, I just ordered a crap ton of tea from Adagio tea and I've been brewing entire kettles at a time while I write (This chapter was brought to you by their double ginger blend and their white cucumber blend – so gooood!)

Anyway, thank you to everyone who leaves reviews! I LOVE reviews! I read them at least ten times over when I need a little inspiration. Please continue to review 😊  
Get ready for some action! Things are coming to a head!  
Snake-Press


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: The long-awaited Summer Festival is finally here! Yay! Thank you for being so patient during all the build-up. Thank you for leaving reviews – they brighten my day 😊

Enjoy!

XxXxX

"I think I see them!" Aang said excitedly, leaning over the railing of the walkway underneath the balloon, raising a hand over his eyebrows and squinting towards the inner circle's landing pad.

"Careful! Don't fall over," Suki chided gently, leaning against the railing and looking down towards the ground, seeing a mass of figures anxiously awaiting loved ones, and others just hearing rumors that the 'war heroes' would be making an appearance. The masses squished together in a cluster of greens and browns – looking like a grass mound swirling around. Suki chuckled at the sight, but her eyes wandered over and saw a lone tall figure to the side, the reds of his tunic catching in the wind.

Turning her head, she saw Katara's eyes enraptured by the figure, unwavering. Suki's lips curved into a morose smile and she put an arm around Katara. "He'll be happy to see you," She whispered so quietly it was as if a gale of wind had carried it away before others could hear. Katara blushed and tucked a strand of hair hopelessly behind her ear before it was plumed out again by the wind.

"Who's that?" Sokka nodded towards the ground towards Zuko. The group squinted to try and see, wishing the balloon would land faster so they could be there already.

"Probably just Toph," Aang shrugged.

"No, that's the short one in the green to his right. Who's in the pink to his left?"

Katara's breath caught and Suki held her arm around her a little tighter. I'm sure it's nothing, Suki wanted to soothe, I'm sure it's just a woman waiting for her husband…But she didn't want to lie to her sister – she didn't want to lie and tell her things that would comfort her now, just to devastate her in the moment they landed. They all saw the way Zuko leaned a little to the left to hear her over the crowd, and how they laughed together – the woman raising one of her elaborately clad arms to her mouth to hide her giggle, but her eyes giving away the joy she was feeling. They all saw how she would smile up at him when he was focused on the balloon, blush, and look down towards the ground.

I haven't even landed and I can already feel my heart breaking. This isn't fair! He promised! He said he would be mine until the winter! Katara closed her eyes firmly and forced herself to turn her head away. Watching their interactions was just too painful. If they were alone, Suki would have made her notice how Zuko's eyes, not even for a moment, left the balloon. Having worked as his bodyguard for a few years Suki knew that determined look – she could sense his muscles tense with excitement. She wanted to tell Katara everything, but with the boys so close any more whispering could raise suspicion. She could only bite her lip and hope Katara noticed how the glittering gold eyes were staring so intently at her.

"Maybe it's his girlfriend," Sokka pouted, leaning on the railing, "I was hoping he would chill until he met the Water Tribe ladies."

"So, you could be like family?" Aang asked, holding onto the railing, and leaning back on his heels to look at Sokka next to him.

"Well, yeah. You marry into the tribe then you are tribe – as far as I'm concerned."

"So I'm tribe?" Aang pointed to his nose with a bright smile. Sokka looked at his brother-in-law with the bright arrow on his head and the grey eyes looking so happily upon him; and felt a sense of guilt he hadn't known was there.

Why have I never considered Aang tribe? Maybe 'cause he doesn't eat meat or display furs around the houses…he just …he isn't anything like Water Tribe…

"Yes, Aang," Sokka lied smoothly, a humorless smile painted his features, "You're tribe."

Aang, not noticing Sokka's hesitation gave a celebratory hand pump. "I'm going to fly on down and say hi," He moved, kissing Katara's cheek and frowning when she didn't even turn her head to look at him. He tried again and Katara actively leaned away, glaring at Aang. He pouted, figuring she was still mad from the other night. Sokka and Suki exchanged a look over Katara's head before nodding – marriage had taught them how to say 'we'll talk about this later' in their own special way. Picking up the glider from the ground Aang slapped it open, leaning over the railing and falling until the glider caught him in his slow descent to the ground.

Underneath, the crowd went wild. Children pointing and screaming "Wow!" as parents and grandparents chuckled. Girls screamed his name, while others clapped. Doing a few turns in the air and spins to show-boat Aang flew over them, landing right before Zuko and hitting the glider on the ground to close it. Offering a low bow to Zuko he could hear the firebender's laugh.

"What a show-off," Zuko chuckled, his eyes only now leaving the balloon so he could bow back in respect to the avatar.

"Just giving the people what they want," Aang winked, "Not surprised?" he asked Toph, her arms crossed in her usual grumpy manner as of late.

"Zuko warned me you would be landing before the balloon."

"No fair," He pouted, "It was going to be funny, Sifu Hotman."

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Sorry, Hotman," Aang bowed, pretending to tip a hat. Zuko only rolled his eyes and sighed, sending a stream of fire into the air in his agitation. This was funny – maybe even endearing – when they were twelve and seventeen; but, approaching his thirties in a few years Zuko wanted to be acknowledged with respect, at least in public. His position as a leader of an entire nation was a delicate one, and he didn't want anything to tarnish that delicate golden thread he had to walk. If anyone heard him referred to as-

"And you are…?" Aang looked to Zuko's left with a bright smile, getting a good look into the bright emerald eyes, heavy lidded with thickly curled eyelashes and pink shadows, her hair elaborately tied atop her head in a beautiful knot. Good job, Hotman.

"This is Toph's friend, Xiu Rong Tao Li," Zuko introduced, Xiu Rong bowing at the knees and bowing her head down to Aang. Aang's eyebrow rose and he looked up to Zuko.

"Just Toph's friend?"

Zuko's eyebrow rose as if to say 'What else would she be?'

Not so good going, Hotman…c'mon. Do you not see how gorgeous she is. He waved his hands towards her as she bowed, giving Zuko a firm look and his eyes wide. He straightened up as Xiu rose and smiled towards him.

"It is an honor to meet the avatar. Toph has told me plenty about you."

"Only good things, I hope," Aang laughed, looking over at Toph with a smile, "How you doing Toph?"

"Doin' fine, Aang," Toph smiled towards him, "Just waiting for everyone to land."

"Should only be another minute or two," Zuko informed, looking again up to the balloon and seeing the propellers preparing to land on the platform. His eyes were stolen by a pair of glimmering blue eyes, as bright and vibrant as a summer sky after a rain. His stomach flipped when he saw her smile towards him, her eyes crinkling gently and lips pursing up.

Yes, Aang…I do see how gorgeous she is… He thought happily, the balloon's landing causing his heart to flip. The air in his lungs seeming to vanish as the beautiful woman he loved so adamantly disappeared into the balloon. As she appeared on the landing, guards holding the crowd back as passengers disembarked, Zuko finally felt himself breathe again, stepping forward with his arms involuntarily out. Katara blushed as she saw him striding towards them – only to break into a full laugh as her brother ran ahead, tackling Zuko in a hug and causing him to stumble back.

"I missed you too, man!" Sokka cried out dramatically, nuzzling his face into Zuko's neck.

"Agh! Stop! Stop!" Zuko tried to push him off.

"No, man. Bring it in."

Zuko grunted, his shoulders dropping. His arms wrapped around Sokka tightly, picking him up off the ground with a yelp that turned into a laugh. Around Sokka, he could completely forget his duties as 'Fire Lord' and just be a man again – a brother. Once Sokka was on the ground again, Suki pat him on the shoulder blades, "C'mon, honey. You and Zuko can cuddle more in private."

"And we're going to cuddle," Sokka pointed, stepping aside and letting his wife come up to hug Zuko briefly.

"Good to see you, Suki." He bent down to hug her for the moment.

"You too." She smiled up into his face, watching the sunlight stream across his features. Stepping aside she smiled to Katara, who stood awe-struck by Zuko's closeness. Her heart hammered in her chest thinking about how badly she wanted to be alone with him, how badly she wanted to run into her arms and kiss him. When she walked up to him, she held it all down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you," She said into his shoulder, inhaling the sandalwood incense of his skin, fingers tangling into the red fabric around his back; wishing she would never have to let go. The warmth of his chest radiating through their clothing and warming her at the core.

Zuko held to her tightly, pressing his face into her neck and smiling at the comforting scent of vanilla overtook his senses. "You too. I missed you," He said softly, the tenderness of her fingertips pressing against his skin relaxing him as much as a massage. Her very existence so close causing his mind to lax with only one thought.

Her…I want her…

But he knew eyes were on them. The other's had finished their hugs and greetings – and his hug with Katara was nearing improper levels of time. He knew he couldn't' sweep her into his arms and kiss her until they were breathless. Begrudgingly, he pulled away, smiling down at her as her eyes shimmered with the loss of their closeness. He promised her, as much as he could with his eyes, that they would be enveloped in one another again – just later and with less prying eyes.

Toph, feeling the beating of their hearts and wondering if they were going to explode, came closer to the group and pat Zuko hard on the back. Don't. She was warning and Zuko put an arm around Toph's shoulders, having to bend at the knees to do so. "So, everyone's finally here," She said triumphantly, putting a hand on her hip, the other around Zuko's tapered waist. "Let's get something to eat. I bet you're hungry."

"Starving," Sokka said excitedly, holding Suki's hand.

"Your luggage will be delivered to my home, so you don't have to carry it around. I've already made reservations for us at the Pheasant's Nest."

"Pheasant's Nest?" Aang's head tilted, going to put his arm around Katara's waist, but she stepped aside and let his arm fall back towards his side. Toph's curiosity spiked but she kept her demeanor calm and nodded.

"Yes. Just a classic Earth Kingdom restaurant. They have private seating – so I figured it was a good place for us all to catch up without gawkers," She nodded with her chin towards the crowd who were arching their necks like geese over the arms of the guards to get a look at the heroes. Aang waved and smiled.

"I don't mind them." Aang grinned, peering over his shoulder with a bright smile.

"Well, I do," Toph muttered, "I don't like all the attention. I just want to live my life and eat my meals in peace."

"Same," Suki frowned, "It makes it hard to do your job when people keep stopping by wanting to talk about the war…"

"It also makes it hard for us all to progress…" Sokka said sadly, looking at Zuko – knowing he was trying his best to create trust within the masses…

Ash maker…that was what Pakku had called firebenders at dinner. Even rhetorically Sokka knew that the world still saw the Fire Nation with distrust. More than ten years later and Zuko was still having to pull double-time just to overcome the past; a past people always wanted to talk to them about. A past they all wanted to put behind them.

Toph motioned with her hand for Xiu Rong to come over – having noticed that out of nervousness she had stayed back. Taking small steps Xiu Rong approached them and bowed her head. "This is my friend, Xiu Rong."

Everyone except those who had met her bowed their heads. "It's a pleasure to meet you," She said softly, folding her hands in the oversized sleeves of her light pink hanfu. Katara examined the embroidery on the sleeves, seeing beautifully intricate designs of spring flowers and wildlife – particularly a serpent that entwined itself in the flowers. She saw the glittering green eyes that peered back at her through thick lashes, bright pink cheeks on either side. Katara's heart clenched and she forced herself to breathe and look away – looking at Zuko from the corner of her eyes and noticing, painfully, that he was smiling towards Xiu Rong. Suki touched her elbow gently and rested her head on her shoulder – hoping to somehow take her attention away.

Don't jump to conclusions…She reminded herself, exhaling calmly, Of course he's going to smile at her. He's a dignitary. He has to make a good impression here…

Once assured that their luggage would arrive safely - Aang reluctant to give up his staff but figuring he could trust this servant - the group made their way towards the Pheasant's Nest. Radiating with the charm of traditional architecture it stood proudly in the inner circle, a large bird with wings stretched out in flight was encased in gold, standing proudly over the bright green doors underneath. Benches and tables made of lacquered woods sat around in the gardens with high-ranking individuals taking their tea and discussing business matters outside. Stepping inside, the lighting was modest with paper lanterns hanging overhead and sliding doors hid other guests from sight. The murmur of conversations and cooking could be heard, but once the group entered their individual room they took a seat at the low-lying table on comfortably plush cushions. The table, a large circle, was able to hold everybody comfortably and had various condiments in the middle of a spinning platform.

Holding his arm tightly, Toph ensured Zuko wouldn't make any foolish moves to sit next to Katara, and had him sit next to Xiu Rong, herself taking the other side. She could feel his disappointment but knew that in his adoration of Katara and the obvious ecstasy of his heart whenever he was close to her, he could make one wrong move and plunge the world into chaos. It was best for Aang not to know for now. Especially not now, when his avatar state would blow the heavy roof from the Pheasant's Nest and put her favorite restaurant out of business.

Sokka and Suki sat alongside one another, and Aang sat down next to Katara, offering her a smile that she ignored. Zuko shifted on the cushion to get comfortable, his arm accidentally patting against Xiu's robe. He apologized and she laughed, shaking her head and waving a hand in front of her – earning a glare from Katara that she played off as clearing her throat.

Ordering tea for the group, Toph also asked for gratuitous amounts of roasted duck, spicy fried chicken, broccoli and beef, and pork fried rice; but, right before the waitress went to leave she stopped her and asked for some roasted tofu dishes and plain rice with vegetables.

"Thank you," Aang nodded, placing his palms together.

"No problem," Toph shrugged, "We don't have a lot of traditional vegetarian dishes… but I'm sure the chefs will do a great job making tofu taste good."

Sokka looked at Suki with a shake of his head, having been raised on a heavy meat diet he couldn't imagine having to be so mindful of his food every moment. He admired Aang for the dedication it took to ensure his food caused no harm to any living thing – but if his broken promise with Foo-Foo Cuddly-Poops all those years past proved – he wouldn't be able to do it. He had given meat up for a total of one day when he earnestly tried; something Suki still joked about with him but had taken the effort to incorporate more vegetables into his diet.

The tea set before them, Aang added a handful of sugar cubes to his before taking a sip. Zuko sipped the warm tea, adding two afterwards, and stirred in a way that his spoon did not clink on the edges of the glass. He exhaled happily.

"This is good," he complimented to Toph who had ordered.

"Right?" Toph smiled smugly, adding just a dash of cream to hers and taking another few sips, "It's new, but Xiu and I tried it last time we came and liked it."

"Mhm," Xiu agreed, taking hers in the same fashion as Toph, "I am fond of floral teas, so we asked for a bit more jasmine and Osmanthus, and it was delectable." She smiled up at Zuko, her face radiating a happiness that illuminated her entire being. Her delicate hands wrapped around her warm cup, the crisp ivory of the porcelain accenting the bright raspberry polish on her nails. To the chagrin of Katara, Zuko smiled back.

"My uncle loves jasmine teas. His favorite is ginseng – but when we traveled together, he would ask for jasmine everywhere we went."

"Oh, I didn't know you traveled with your uncle," Xiu smiled.

"Everywhere. He's the owner of the Jasmine Dragon right between the middle and inner circle walls."

Xiu thought for a moment and gasped, a hand going over her mouth, "Wow! I've been there with some friends before! His tea is amazing!"

Zuko laughed, Sokka lowering his eyebrows and sipping over his cup, "I'll pass along the compliment. I have plans to see him tonight." For a second his eyes went to Katara and he smiled, lowering his eyes after he saw the slight pink in her cheeks, and focusing on the green of the tea in front of him.

"I-," Katara began, clearing her throat, "In the Southern Tribe we drink a lot of fruit-based teas. Since they're easier to dry and preserve."

Sokka nodded, "Our Gran-Gran always smells like blueberries since it's her favorite tea."

Katara giggled, "She always has. Whenever I smell blueberries or blueberry desserts I think of Gran-Gran. But," She smiled sweetly at the reflection of herself in her cup, "Zuko's uncle really got me attached to jasmine tea."

Since it always reminds me of Zuko…of all the time we spent together…

Xiu smiled and placed a hand daringly on Zuko's forearm, "You must be really good at making tea."

Everyone busted into laughter and Zuko's lips formed an embarrassed thin line. Sokka's laugh, the loudest of all, wiped a tear out of his eye. "Oh, Xiu Rong, you're so sweet," He said, catching her breath. Xiu's face was tight with a pout as she sat awaiting an explanation for what was so funny.

"Unfortunately," Zuko began softly, patting her hand with a chuckle, "My tea is nothing compared to uncle Iroh's."

"It's more like bitter leaf juice," Toph chimed in with a wide grin, Zuko's shoulders falling again as he smiled and shook his head. Why try to be demure about this? It was pretty funny – the most acclaimed tea maker in the entire world had a nephew who couldn't brew a halfway decent cup. Zuko chuckled to himself and nodded.

"When I worked there I was a waiter. I just took orders. And sometimes, was the chef."

"Chef?" Aang asked, "You never told us about that…"

"Well, it wasn't important," Zuko shrugged.

"Were you the chef…or the stove?" Sokka laughed again, Suki slapping him on the back of the head. Katara's eyebrow rose at the question and she looked to Zuko who glared out of him from the corner of his eye.

"We weren't going to talk about that," Suki hissed at Sokka playfully, nudging him with her elbow before sighing as her husband continued to crack up, "The last time we were all together – my stove broke. So Zuko so kindly," she nodded her head to Zuko, "firebended the pots on his hands so we wouldn't have to order in and eat late."

Aang burst into laughter, holding his ribs, "Sifu Stoveman!"

Sokka howled with laughter, Katara noticing the slight twinge of a blush crawling across Zuko's face. She inhaled to tell him how admirable it was for him to be so helpful, just to be cut off by Xiu turning to Zuko and smiling sweetly.

"Well I think that's very sweet," She giggled, Zuko caught up in the laughter of the group thanked her. His shoulders rising with the amusement.

SLAM!

Katara's teacup hit the solid wood table as she stood and stormed out of the room wordlessly, everyone's attention following her. Toph grabbed onto Zuko's thigh in a vice grip to keep him grounded, already feeling the shift in his muscles to stand. He hissed for a second and went to glare at Toph, but her unseeing green eyes looked at him firmly and he swallowed.

That's right…if I followed it would be…

"Probably nausea," Suki said worriedly, standing from her cushion. A hand stopping Aang from rising "I'll go check on her."

Shutting the door behind her gently, Suki ran to catch up with the quick strides of the angry waterbender. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she was in the front gardens, but stopped at the wall, her head bowed low and brushed by the wind. Suki caught up and gently touched Katara's upper arm.

"I hate this!" Katara lamented, rubbing at her eyes, "I hate this!"

"I know," Suki soothed. Stroking her arm softly, "But we can't jump to conclusions."

"But she touches him so openly."

"Yes, it's not uncommon in the Earth Kingdom to touch…" Suki said softly, waving a hand at a passing servant, showing they didn't need assistance, "And he's just being polite. Don't think of it as anything else."

"How could I not?" Katara sniffled, "He's always smiling at her."

"But he's stealing glances towards you," Suki said firmly, "Katara, he can't exactly be rude to Toph's friend, can he?"

She shook her head, "I guess not…"

"It would give a bad impression if he were rude or standoffish. He's just being polite. Try to think of it like that."

Katara looked at Suki sadly, "But that woman…Xiu Rong… I know Toph introduced them so he could maybe fall for her."

Suki smiled gently and stroked Katara's hair, "I don't think he has eyes for anyone but you. I don't think he ever will."

"How can you be so sure?"

Suki blushed and looked away, not wanting to admit that out of curiosity she had skimmed a reply or two of his. The way the Fire Lord spoke in his letters – it sent even her heart racing. She never imagined that Zuko – stern, strong, and firm – could be so…passionate; in the way men in love were passionate with the women who haunted their dreams. The fact that Katara couldn't see it made her want to shake the woman by the shoulders.

Sometimes when you're in a situation you're too close to everything to see things clearly…

But suki only sighed and shrugged.

"Women's intuition, Katara. You have to trust him."

Katara nodded, wiping at her eyes and huffing, "I'm going to tell him I love him during the festival. I am." She steeled herself. Suki chuckled and grabbed Katara by the shoulders.

"You got this, champ. Now, let's find that strength to return to lunch and face everyone."

Paling, Katara put a hand on her forehead, "I really made a scene…"

"I told them it was nausea. Just hold your stomach and apologize."

"You think they'll buy that?"

Suki laughed, "You bet they will. Toph and Xiu Rong haven't ever been pregnant, and the boys will be too shy to ask anything."

Katara nodded, taking a few deep breaths in through her nose and exhaling through her parted lips. "Ready," She told Suki. Putting a hand on her belly she rubbed tenderly and walked with her through the hallway, reentering the room where all eyes were on her once more.

"Sorry," She said softly, sitting back on her cushion, "Just suddenly felt sick to my stomach…"

"It's okay," Toph said, feeling that she was lying – but also feeling the way Katara's heart had nearly fallen apart earlier. She had wanted to run after her herself, but knew she had to hold Zuko back before he blew his cover. Zuko's fists had been tight on his knees the entire time Katara was gone, his heart hammering with worry as small talk around the table progressed.

"Feeling any better?" Aang asked softly, turning to look at Katara worriedly.

"Just fine." She said shortly. Aang sighed, wishing that Katara would give him a chance to apologize and move past their argument – but she seemed hell-bent on holding a grudge. And, if his husband-senses were telling him anything, this was not the time to tell her about what the monks said about holding grudges.

Sokka, sensing the uncomfortableness between the two, sipped his tea and turned back to Zuko, "But, like I was saying. We invited a whole bunch of Southern Tribe dignitaries. Some were real beauties," Sokka winked.

Zuko looked at him humorlessly, taking a long drink of his tea and not replying.

"Even a friend of Gran-Gran. Some Amka…Amka?" he looked to Katara who nodded, "Katara invited her. Tell him about her."

Looking straight into Zuko's bright gold eyes Katara felt the world shift underneath them. She could gaze openly into the eyes that she adored and dreamed of without anyone finding it strange. Her hands gripped her teacup tightly and she smiled sadly at him. His lips were pressed together tightly, holding back all the loving words he wanted to tell her.

"She's very kind," Katara managed after a swallow of her drink, her tongue suddenly feeling alien in her mouth, "And beautiful. She is working as a mid-wife."

Zuko nodded as she spoke. Not as kind or beautiful as you. He wanted to say, but only managed an, "Oh." He drank his tea and leaned back for a moment. Desperately he wanted to change the subject from 'pretty' women he was supposed to fall in love with. If he was subjected to much more of this torture he might just stand and scream his love for Katara loud enough for the world to hear, before he would be promptly executed by the avatar who was amusedly spinning his tea with airbending. His mind racing, he finally managed to speak once more, "Do you think you'll use her as your mid-wife?"

Katara paused, thinking of the kind way Amka had delivered the baby alongside her. How gentle she had been with both mother and child, and how skilled her hands had been. If Amka fell in love with Zuko…she would be devastated. She had enjoyed the company of the fellow waterbender – but… she desperately didn't want to share the man she loved. She smiled and nodded to herself, "I was thinking about it…I really would like to have the baby in the South Pole. Around my tribe."

Sokka nodded happily, "So Gran-Gran won't have to travel too?"

Katara nodded, "She's a little old to be traveling. And I really don't want her to miss out on her first great-grandchild."

"But…" Aang chimed in nervously, "I was hoping for the baby to be born in the Air Temple… ya know…in case it's an airbender…kind of tradition…"

Her face soured, Katara put a hand over her stomach tenderly, "What if the baby isn't an airbender?"

"Well, what else could it be?" Aang frowned. His grey eyes staring into his wife's.

Zuko choked on his tea for a moment and Toph punched him on the back. He took a breath and coughed into his fist. "Wrong pipe." He coughed, finally managing to soothe the tickle in his throat.

"Well," Katara said firmly, "The baby could be a waterbender. Or a non-bender." Or a firebender…she added silently, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Well, what do you hope the baby to be?" Aang said, leaning with his elbows on the table towards Katara, his eyes baring into her. Katara silently stared back, opening her mouth – but unable to retort with what her heart wanted to scream.

A firebender! I want this baby to be Zuko's!

"Pardon the intrusion," The waitresses said in unison, opening the door and bringing in large plates and bowls filled with various pungent meats – and a few with tofu chunks showing through the noodles. The wonderful aroma of roasted and fried meats filled the space around them. With a low bow the waitresses backed out and shut the door again.

"This smells amazing!" Sokka nearly sang, already scooping heaping spoonful after heaping spoonful of spicy fried chicken, roasted duck, and noodles onto his plate. Suki handed her plate to him and he made hers as well.

"I've never tried this," Xiu Rong said delicately, taking a piece of spicy fried chicken, crisp in breading with small cuts of red pepper on the top, with her chopsticks and placing it in her mouth. Her eyes immediately went wide as she hurried to chew. Toph laughed as she felt her friend panicking at the heat.

"You can spit it into your napkin," Zuko whispered to her sympathetically; but was impressed when she swallowed, exhaled, and downed her drink in one giant gulp. It gave him a glimpse of the 'real' Xiu Rong that Toph had told him about; not this overly polite woman she acted like around him. He had missed seeing her ragged edges that he had seen when he handed her the lunchbox days ago – but, as they became friends the last few days she was becoming more and more self-conscious around him. Seeing her down her entire drink in one gulp had been refreshing and he laughed. Lifting the pot Zuko refilled her cup for her, setting the kettle down and taking a spoonful of chicken onto his plate, and some pork fried rice.

Sokka breathed out of his mouth to try and settle the heat of his food but broke into a sweat. "Holy moley that's spicy," He panted.

"Is it?" Zuko said sarcastically, popping another piece into his mouth while making firm eye contact with Sokka.

"You want a challenge?" Sokka glared back, putting another piece in his mouth and chewing – desperately trying not to make a face to show the pain shooting through his tongue.

"This isn't even spicy, Sokka," Zuko grinned, telling his honest truth. To him, this was a mild sauce. But he knew that it was causing Sokka a fair amount of discomfort.

"Easy for you to say, Dragon-boy," Sokka panted, downing his tea in a single gulp and panting. Zuko grinned and breathed out a little stream of fire from his lips towards Sokka. Returning to his meal with a smug grin.

"You two are children," Toph laughed, taking a bite of the chicken herself and shrugging off the heat that radiated in her mouth. Initially, with her many stays in the Fire Nation, she had been in the same boat as Sokka and Xiu – each dinner a painful experience and needing a specially requested meal from the chef by Zuko. But, with her stubborn determination she was able to eat like a real firebender. She actually found herself missing super spicy foods when she came to Earth Kingdom – in her homeland, extra spicy was more of a medium-heat in the Fire Nation. One day, Zuko had helped her carry her luggage inside when she returned home to the Earth Kingdom – and he discovered when the servants opened her luggage to help that she had smuggled over an entire suitcase of Fire Flakes and cinnamon candies.

Ever since – he had sent her a monthly supply as a 'care package' when they wouldn't see one another in a while. Always giving her thanks silently that she had managed to stay close to Zuko after the war. Happy that she had taken the man that many people still feared and turned him into a confidante and a brother. Every time it arrived Toph would smile like a kid in a toy store and make sure that it would last.

Just like I wish every happy moment like this would last…Toph smiled softly to herself, nibbling at the end of a large piece of fried chicken, but when she felt Zuko and Katara look at one another and smile tenderly while others were focused on their meals she felt her shoulders slum. But I know things will never be the same…

As the meal finished and a room of happy people sat around rubbing their stomachs and finishing the tea, Suki sat forward and looked to Toph. "So, Toph. What is traditional to wear for the Summer Festival?"

Toph thought for a moment, "Usually…a cheongsam."

"Bless you," Sokka said absently, earning a pop in the back of the head by Toph next to him.

"It's a high-collared dress, usually tied down to the armpit area. Then long, sometimes to the ankles – some have been wearing short ones lately," She looked to Xiu who nodded.

"Yes, they're quite fashionable lately. A lot of new colors and designs. Not just the typical green or brown."

"Well, I don't have one," Suki pouted, being Earth Kingdom – but on isolated Kyoshi Island – made her miss out on a lot of the newer fashions. "Maybe we can go shopping?" She looked over to Katara who perked up.

"That would be fun!" Toph grinned, looking to Xiu Rong who held her palms up.

"I don't want to intrude."

"It'll be fun. You're coming. You like girly stuff now."

Katara's face almost faltered, wishing Toph had just accepted her friend's refusal. But, she kicked herself, she had no reason to dislike Xiu Rong – they hadn't even spoken one-on-one. Maybe this girl's shopping trip would let her know that the young Earth Kingdom girl wasn't a threat.

"While you girls do your shopping," Sokka burped, "us guys can go get some Earth clothing too. All I own is plain-looking blue clothes. I want to make an appearance." He ran a hand along the side of his hair to slick it back.

"Sounds good," Aang agreed, looking to Zuko whose eyes were baring into his own. For some reason, Zuko staring so intently at him unnerved him – but he shook it away and saw a smile on Zuko's face.

"Sure. I'll go."

"Alright," Suki clapped her hands, standing from the table, "Let's get going then while the day is young!"

Everyone standing around them, Zuko waited patiently for the group to filter out, but as Katara waited behind her husband to leave the room Zuko grabbed her by the upper arm. Aang walking out of the room talking animatedly with the others didn't notice his wife's sudden disappearance. She became startled and jumped slightly in his grip, but seeing it was Zuko her face flushed a bright pink across the cheeks. The rest of the group already in the hallway he knew they were hidden behind the wooden slide, he took the chance and kissed Katara firmly for just a moment. Stealing her breath away she gazed up at him, her eyes twinkling with the ambient light around them. He smiled and leaned in, whispering to her, "Remember. I'm yours until winter. Don't forget the hotel tonight."

She looked at him breathlessly before smiling, "I haven't…"

"Good," He said softly, stealing one last kiss before nodding towards the door. Katara began walking and caught up with the group seamlessly. Zuko waiting a moment he jogged forward and stood next to Sokka.

"Where ya been?"

"Couldn't let that good tea go to waste. Had to finish my cup at least," Zuko lied with a bright smile on his face.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Just tea brings you so much happiness. Are you sure you're not Iroh's son?"

"Pretty sure," Zuko chuckled, as the group split into two on the road, heading down opposite paths. He looked over his shoulder to take one last look at Katara, his heart soaring when he saw her gazing her shoulder at him as well.

XxXxX

Being in the clothing store was like living in a kaleidoscope – Katara thought wondrously – turning this way and that to see all the shining cheongsams of every color, embroidery varying from a light amount at the collar and hem to flourishing murals over the entire garment. Her fingers ran over smooth pieces of silk amazed by the intricacy of the design and the beauty of the needlework. Nearby, an attendant waited as the women sorted through various pieces trying to decide on a style.

"I'm thinking of a deep green," Suki said, holding up two cheongsams, one a dark green with golden embroidery on the neckline, another with a softer green embroidered with soft pink flowers on one side. "I am an Earth Kingdom resident…so I should represent it, I think."

"Try them both on," Katara urged happily, "They'll look gorgeous on you."

Looking through the rack Katara noticed Toph standing absently, feeling a cloth with her fingertips. "You okay?" She asked softly, Toph turning to face her and shrugging.

"I'll just have a servant pick out something pretty."

"Oh…right…" Katara said softly, remembering that Toph wasn't able to sense colors with her powers. Looking to Suki they exchanged a sympathetic look before Suki's face lit up.

"Or…we can find something for you. You trust us, don't you?"

"Well, of course I trust you. I just…" Toph mumbled, "I dunno if I'll be able to look pretty in one…"

"Nonsense, Toph. You're gorgeous," Katara chided, hands on her hips. Her adventure of looking for her own dress on pause she moved around with Suki, looking at various styles and lengths and deeming all of them too incompatible with Toph's fair skin. Katara turned her head and saw a deep black silk cheongsam hanging from a wall. "What about that?" She asked Suki, pulling her along and pulling it off the wall.

"That's luxurious," Suki marveled, running her hands over the dress and finding a slit that went from the bottom hem up, "And a little sexy. Maybe Toph will find a man during the festival"

"Huh?" Toph blushed, "What are y'all trying to do?"

Katara and Suki giggled playfully. "It's okay, Toph," Katara comforted, "You have nice legs. You should show them off sometime. Let's try this on." She handed the dress to their attendant who went to retrieve the proper size. Katara and Suki pulled Toph towards the dressing room, Xiu following behind them, gazing over her shoulder at all the beautiful dresses she would never be able to afford. Even her beautiful hanfu was borrowed from an elderly neighbor – and it would take months of work and saving to afford a single cheongsam here.

Sitting next to Suki on the couch as Toph tried on the jet-black cheongsam they giggled as they heard the mix of cussing and grunts as Toph fitted into her dress. The attendant blushing from such expletives, but knowing the girl was of the Bei Fong family unable to address her about it remained silent and forced a smile on her face. Finally, Toph opened the door, the long cheongsam coming right to her ankles, but the slit in the side showing up to her mid-thigh on one side. The slit was lined with beautiful golden threads that made their way to the collar in intricate patterns of blooming chrysanthemums around the hems.

Her fingertips touching the smooth silk she didn't bother to turn to the mirror, instead facing her friends and smiling softly, "How do I look?"

Katara let out an amazed gasp, "Gorgeous!"

Suki nodded, "Absolutely stunning."

Xiu Rong gazed over her friend, hands clasped at her breasts – admiring the way the jet-black silk accented Toph's deep black hair – but the darkness of both highlighting the paleness of her eyes creating an amazing sensation. Her eyes looked like two full moons over a starless night – the flowers of the dress like the moonflowers that bloomed only in the darkest of nights on the furthest plains of Earth Kingdom. Xiu's eyes watered and she sniffled for a moment. "Toph, you're radiant."

Katara smiled at Xiu Rong for a moment before turning back to Toph. She is a nice girl...

Toph blushed and gazed down, wishing she could see what they did – but finding comfort in knowing that they were all telling the truth. She smiled at them gratefully, "I'll get it then."

"Yes ma'am," The attendant bowed, waiting for the young woman to change before taking the garment to await them at the register. The girls continued to look around the shop – Katara picking out several dark blue and light blue cheongsams of various lengths, styles, and intricacies. Suki doing the same with various green tones. Toph looked at Xiu who followed, but didn't touch any of the styles for longer than a few seconds.

"Why aren't you picking anything out?" Toph asked brusquely, making Xiu turn with a nervous smile.

"I don't need another cheongsam…I'll just wear an old one…"

"I can tell when you're lying," Toph nudged with her elbow. Xiu ran a hand over her neck and mumbled.

"I…really can't afford anything here…"

Toph frowned, reaching out and taking Xiu's hand – feeling guilty about having forgotten that her friend had lost everything during the war. "I'm offended," Toph said softly, "That you assumed you would be paying."

Xiu looked into Toph's pale eyes wondrously. Toph only smiled back, "This is a gift from me to you. Choose one."

Xiu tried to tell Toph that she couldn't allow her to spend so much on a gift but Toph wouldn't hear of it. Xiu wrapped her arms around Toph's neck and began searching rack to rack, pulling various shades of pink, yellows, and greens out, handing them to the attendant for her sizes to be found. Once all the ladies had finished picking out a fair amount each, they retired to the changing rooms – comparing different cheongsams with one another.

"That doesn't match your eyes – I like the lighter blue one…"

"That yellow makes your hair stand out!"

"Suki! You need to get that dark green one! Sokka will go crazy!"

As Katara stepped out Suki's breath caught and her hands went to her cheeks. "Oh my goodness, Katara," she gasped, admiring her sister-in-law. The light blue cheongsam was the color of ice with white lining around the neckline and clasps, accenting the beautiful dark warm hues of Katara's skin. The dress didn't need any extravagant embroidery, only a modest amount of dark blue thread that ran through creating images of ocean-birds in flight over an endless sea of blue. Katara blushed and ran her hands over her hips in the dress, which came to right above her knees.

"It's not too short?"

"Not at all," Xiu Rong said happily, peeking her head out from the curtain to see what had brought a gasp forward from Suki, "That's in style. It's breathtaking!"

Katara blushed, her eyes going to the mirror and seeing what the others were talking about – she looked like a princess. She shut her eyes for a moment, imagining Zuko's arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and could almost feel the way his fingertips would play on her belly.

"You're gorgeous," her mind conjured his voice, breathless and warm – admiring her during their most intimate moments. She couldn't hide the blush on her face as she told the attendant that this was the dress she wanted before going to change back into her normal blue tunic and dark blue pants.

Sitting next to Toph as Suki and Xiu Rong tried a few more dresses on she felt the butterflies in her stomach. I'm going to be alone with Zuko tonight…she thought happily, wondering what he was up to at this moment. Toph could feel her heart soaring and raised an eyebrow.

"So…why you so mad at Twinkletoes at lunch?" Toph asked gently, ensuring the conversation would remain between the two of them. Katara's mouth opened wide for a moment before she sighed, running the palm of one hand over the back of the other.

"It's nothing…"

"You taught me that talking about things can make you feel better…" Toph reminded, looking at Katara who she could feel was looking into her eyes. She tried to create an earnest expression with her face – doing the best she could – wanting to show Katara that she earnestly wanted to help.

"I…" Katara bit her lip and looked down, "He just got snippy with me last night and I didn't take it well…"

"Snippy about what?" She raised an eyebrow, not knowing that Aang could get snippy.

"That I…." She sighed, gritting her teeth for a moment, "Didn't want to be…ya know?" Seeing that Toph did in fact not know she bit her lip, "Didn't want to be intimate," she whispered.

Toph's face was frozen for a second before her eyebrows knit together hard, "What?" She barked.

"What is it?" Suki called from inside her room.

"Nothing!" Katara replied, "Toph was just surprised when I touched her side!"

"Mhm!" Toph lied alongside her, "My bad."

Toph looked at katara firmly, her face becoming a cold mask, "Katara," She whispered, "That's not okay."

"I know…I know…"

"You didn't…?"

"No! I stormed out and slept in the guest room…"

"Does he do that often?"

Katara thought for a moment and shook her head, "There's times he knows I'm tired and will kinda push…but never really snipped at me about it…"

"Wow…That's just not okay," Toph sighed, crossing her arms.

"Please don't tell him I told you," Katara pleaded with her palms put together. Toph put a hand up and shook her head.

"This is between the two of us, promise."

Katara smiled and gave her thanks, turning her head right as Xiu Rong stepped out – taking her breath away. The light pink cheongsam showed the milky quality Xiu's skin perfectly, but the red around the edging created a romantic feeling and accented the blush of her cheeks. The bright cherry blossom embroidery around the dress created an image of a young woman in bloom – the perfect time for marriage, children, love. The long slit to the side showed the curve of her legs without being too ostentatious.

"Wow…" Katara said before she could hold herself back. Xiu's face blushed and she turned to the mirror.

"I think this is the one," Xiu said softly, running her hands along the flatness of her stomach, her breasts seemingly larger with the way the cherry blossoms curved with them. She couldn't help smile at her reflection – all the while Katara's heart broke into small pieces thinking of how enamored Zuko would be by such a marvel.

While Toph and Xiu Rong moved to pay, Katara waited for Suki who immediately noticed her downcast sister and held her in her arms for a brief second. "What's wrong?"

"Xiu looked so gorgeous in her dress…"

"So did you…"

"But she didn't have a bump…" Katara muttered, running a hand over her front. Suki only smiled and clasped her hands in her own.

"Katara," She whispered, "Men don't find baby bumps unflattering when it's on their woman."

"Yes. But I'm not his woman, am I?" Katara shot back, looking at Suki's face fall. Katara apologized and shook her head, "I'm just emotional."

"I understand," Suki said softly, "It's a hard situation. But, I'd bet money that Zuko will only notice you in that dress. I mean…did you see yourself?" Suki giggled, relieved when Katara laughed along with her. Standing she took the dark green cheongsam and asked for it to be wrapped for purchase. As she and Katara walked towards the register she noticed Katara looking over at a small section in the corner of the store filled with various lingerie and nighties.

"Let's take a look," Suki whispered, noticing Toph and Xiu Rong busy with the attendant, picking out accents together for their dresses. Walking alongside Katara in the risqué section she found a see-through nightgown in a deep blue she knew she had to get to surprise Sokka on this trip. She tucked it away as to not embarrass Katara when she approached. From behind her she noticed Katara running her fingers over a very romantic piece.

"Wow…" Suki said softly, making Katara jump and blush with embarrassment.

"I just…"

"Please, we're both women here." Suki ran a finger on the smooth tulle of the lingerie. A band was wrapped around the neck of the hanger like a choker, two pieces diverging where the breasts would be. Underneath, a thong draped on the hips. Suki couldn't help but notice that the piece was a bright crimson – a traditional Fire Nation color.

"Do you think…" Katara began, quickly fading off as she felt the smoothness of the fabric.

"I think Zuko will love it," Suki whispered, giving her a smile.

"I have plans to meet him tonight…" Katara looked to Suki, seeing a small hint of surprise there before a nod.

"I'll keep Aang busy during your…visit… are you going to tell him?"

Katara nodded, "I'll tell Zuko that I love him…then I'll tell Aang that I can't be with him."

"It's for the best," Suki ran a hand up and down her spine, "You deserve to be happy."

"I know," Katara smiled, looking over her shoulder as Xiu Rong tried on a pearl necklace and earrings, "And so does Zuko…" She said softly. Suki followed her gaze and looked to Katara.

"I'm confident he's going to choose you," Suki said firmly, picking up the red lingerie and asking the attendant to wrap this privately and place it with Katara's cheongsam.

"Suki, I really hope so," Katara smiled morosely, turning her head to her sister, earning a quick hug that revealed the see-through blue lingerie that Suki had tried to hide behind her. Pulling away she saw Katara's grimace. Suki stared at her face and realized what she had seen – promptly breaking into laughter that Katara joined.

XxXxX

"Sokka," Zuko groaned, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, "I swear to Agni if you make me look at one more belt with that outfit I am going to burn this place to the ground."

"I get it, I get it. But I'm torn between this brown one or the silver…Ooh! Or maybe I could change back into that dark blue tunic and wear the silver. That would be Water Tribe in Earth Style, right?"

Zuko rubbed his temples and groaned, "I'm going to have to burn this place, huh?"

"Or! Or or or. I could do a green tunic and show them that just 'cause I'm Water Tribe doesn't mean I can't represent."

"Flames…so many flames…" Zuko mumbled, making Sokka laugh and retire back into the fitting room. Aang looked between the two and chuckled.

"He just wants to look good," Aang chuckled.

"He just wants to annoy me," Zuko sighed, knowing full well that Sokka had already chosen his clothes. He looked over at Aang and raised an eyebrow, "You're not trying anything on?"

"Naw, I'll just wear my robes."

Zuko nodded, "Match your acolytes?"

Aang nodded proudly, "Airbender style."

An awkward silence filtered between the two before Sokka came out, handing his decisions to an attendant and sighing happily. "Now, I can make an appearance."

Aang nodded happily, "You always look good, though."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sokka polished his nails on his shirt. He chuckled smugly before looking to Zuko.

"I want you to try something on."

"Huh?"

"I think that the one outfit I tried in the dark blue – would look good on you in the deep red over there," He pointed. "and a gold belt. Gotta accessorize."

"Sokka," Zuko put up his hands, "I already have something to wear."

"Humor me," Sokka pushed him into the changing room, asking an attendant to bring over the ensemble. Taking the garments in his hand he threw them over the top of the curtain, laughing at Zuko's startled yell.

"Jackass," Zuko grunted, beginning to remove his red tunic, but figuring he could use something nice and new he didn't mind succumbing to Sokka's whims. Besides, he was never quite good at piecing outfits together and – as much as he hated to admit it – the ensemble Sokka had pieced together did look very classy.

Standing back against the wall Sokka looked at Aang from the corner of his eye. "So…" He began, looking down at his fingernails, "My sister seemed kinda mad at you at lunch today…."

"Yeah…" Aang blushed, beginning to play with the medallion on his necklace. Fingers tracing over the three swirls of the Air Nomads.

"What happened?" Sokka tilted his head, "I'm not used to seeing Katara so…miffed…"

Aang sighed, holding the medallion tightly. I'm not supposed to lie as a monk…not to anyone, especially family…maybe Sokka has had this problem with Suki and can help me…but..He sighed, moving to rub the back of his neck. "So…remember when you two came back from the South Pole?"

"Mhm…"

"And we went our separate ways and we went home…"

"Mhm…" Sokka crossed his arms

"Well," Aang blushed, "I tried to have special time with her…and she said no, and I…accidentally snipped at her…" He said bowing his head with shame, noticing how Sokka's eyebrows knit together.

"Aang," Sokka scolded, eyes narrowing "That is not okay!"

"I know! I didn't mean to snap, I jus-."

"I don't care! My sister doesn't owe you anything like that. Ever!"

Aang raised his hands defensively, "I know! I have never pressured her before!"

"Oh that makes it all better," Sokka rolled his eyes sarcastically and heard Aang sigh hard through his nose.

"Sokka. I wasn't snippy because of that actually…just lately…she's been so emotionally distant, and I don't know why. I dunno what I did wrong."

Sokka looked at Aang's sloped shoulders and how his eyes were trained on the ground. As furious as he was – and he was livid – he wondered what Aang could have done to push his sister away. Was it all the time he spent away? Did he say something insensitive unknowingly? Was it all the lectures on monkhood when Katara wasn't interested in being a monk? Whatever it was, Sokka was disgusted by the idea of his brother-in-law pressuring his little sister into any form of intimacy. But, in his adulthood he had learned that violence wouldn't solve anything – and it was up to Katara to figure it out. He would tell Suki, of course, and Suki would be a confidante to his sister; but this was her marriage and she needed to think about what she wanted in the long run. If he approached his bull-headed sister saying "You need to leave Aang" she could dig her heels in just to spite him, and he knew it.

"But still…" Sokka grunted, sighing and resuming his lean on the wall.

"I know. I just thought if we could…then things might be better. But, I ended up just making her so mad she slept in the guest room."

Coming from a culture where family ties were so important Sokka raised his eyebrows – she's never been that mad before. Ever…I really can't blame her, though. Sokka shrugged, "Whatever it is, she will figure it out." He mumbled, knowing he had to move on mentally and not hold it against Aang.

Aang nodded placidly, his shoulders falling harder, "Do you have…ya know…any advice or anything?"

Sokka raised his eyebrow and looked at Aang, "Well. One, don't ever do that again or I might have to do something about it," He said firmly, "And two, talk to her. If you feel you did something wrong, ask. If she's being distant, ask. Suki taught me that. Instead of assuming she's being distant about something you did – ask her. Sometimes they're just mad about something that happened months ago with someone else."

Aang nodded, "I'll talk to her tonight."

As Zuko stepped out Aang was relieved that Sokka and him had been whispering – knowing how protective Zuko had been of Katara during their travels. After finding Yon Rha together they had become close friends, often laughing together or helping one another with chores; it had disgusted Aang for some reason – but he dropped it after the war when he had asked Katara to be his. Especially when he had heard that Zuko resumed his relationship with Mai. He assured himself that he had had nothing to worry about.

Zuko came into the main room running his hands over the sleeves of the dark red jacket, buttoned in the front with large knotted clasps. The high collar creating a look of regality to Zuko's already prideful appearance. As he checked himself in the mirror Sokka gave a whistle.

"Looks good," he gave a thumbs up in the mirror, seeing Zuko quirk a smile as he fixed his hair over the back of the collar. The black pants underneath the jacket hugging his legs closely and displaying the strength hidden underneath.

"It's quite comfortable," Zuko said, straightening the sleeves and then rolling them up, the inside of the coat a fine gold being displayed on his forearms.

"You look like royalty," Aang smiled at him from the mirror.

"I am royalty," Zuko reminded, turning to look at them with a grin.

"Well…ya know what I mean," He chuckled, "That little pocket in the front would look good with a golden handkerchief or something."

Sokka retrieved one from the store quickly and folded it, tucking it into the pocket and stepping back to admire his work and nodding, "Oh yeah. The girls are going to be all over you."

"Like Amka?" Aang smiled to Sokka, who chuckled and nodded.

"Like Amka."

"And Xiu Rong," Aang smiled, "She's really pretty, Zuko. You should ask her on a date."

Beginning to unbutton the coat Zuko shot both of them a sarcastic look, "This is a diplomatic visit. Not me trying to get-."

"Laid? It can be both. You need to relax now and then, Zuko," Sokka grinned, Aang turning a fierce shade of red next to him. Zuko's eyes were firm on Sokka when he sighed.

"I was going to say 'married' but, okay," He shrugged out of the coat, the attendant taking it. A white sleeveless shirt underneath. "You getting the deep blue jacket?"

Sokka nodded, "We gon' match." He said victoriously, "Except you inspired me to get a silver handkerchief to put in my lapel."

After Zuko had changed back to his Fire Nation tunic and pants the three men paid their bills – Aang only paying for a peach-colored cap that went down far enough to hide his arrow. This will be perfect to sneak away from the ambassadors. Emiko can handle them for the night. He smiled broadly, taking the small bag – Sokka and Zuko both having large brown bags with the symbol of a badger-mole in a thick jacket printed on the side.

Heading back towards the Bei Fong manner they passed the large gates of the royal palace, seeing the stands almost completely set up and only final touches being added. Construction workers still shouting and servants moving things back and forth in their best efforts to create a magical land for the festival.

"Hey! Move along!" A voice commanded brusquely to their side.

"Hey we were jus-," Sokka began before bursting into a laugh, "Haru! My man!" He reached out, hands slapping together with a shake.

"Hey," Haru laughed, "Figured I'd scare you a bit. How have you all been?" He asked brightly, his thick beard blowing underneath his chin in the wind.

"Nice beard," Aang complimented, rubbing his own chin. Haru stroked his beard with a confident grin.

"Thanks. Been working on it."

"You here for the festival?" Sokka chimed.

"Mhm. King Kuei asked me and my team to be additional security – just in case anything happens this year." He looked at Zuko and waved a hand in front of him, "Not that that's uncommon or anything, I just-."

"It's okay," Zuko smiled earnestly, shaking his head, "I understand the need for security at any event."

Haru thanked him and turned to Aang, "I heard Katara is pregnant. Good job." He gave a thumbs up and Aang laughed shyly, scratching the back of his head. "How is she doing?"

"Well – ya know…a little more tired. Eats a little less," Aang shrugged. Zuko's breath stopped as he looked out through the gates of the palace. The bag in his right hand squeezing so tight he felt his knuckles pop.

Why does this hurt so fucking much? He exhaled, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, not wanting to listen as Aang happily recounted the pregnancy of his wife. What am I expecting? She's married to Aang. They're expecting their first child. Of fucking course he's excited about it – he doesn't know. And she probably doesn't want him to…

And why does that fucking hurt so bad…why does-

Zuko was brought back to reality by a smack on his arm from Sokka, "ay!" His eyes shooting over he looked shakily at Sokka who's eyebrows were knit together in concern. "You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah," Zuko chuckled, "Just was thinkin' bout work. What happened?"

"Haru asked you how the Fire Nation stuff is goin'."

"I said 'reconstruction', but yeah 'stuff' is about equal."

Zuko chuckled, "It's going well. We have successfully created a curriculum where Fire Nation children will learn about the harmony of all cultures. No more open forums of discussing nationalistic values, either. I feel my citizens are learning respect," He smiled, noticing Haru nodding along and the glimmer of hope in his eyes, "And that they will treat the four nations with respect from this time forward."

"I'm sure," Haru bowed pleasantly at the waist, "Thank you, Zuko."

"No need. I am doing what anyone in my position would."

"If that were true," Aang said brightly, "Then we wouldn't have had to take down Ozai."

Sokka paled briefly and elbowed Aang. 'We don't mention Ozai to Zuko! C'mon!' his eyes screamed but Zuko pat Sokka on the back with a chuckle.

As much as that was uncool of Aang…it's right. Sokka sighed, watching Haru and Zuko make small talk for a moment. His ears perking up at the sound of a whistle Haru gave a deep bow to his old counterparts, "Work beckons. I'll see you all at the festival!" He said brightly as he ran in the direction of the whistle, jumping and letting the ground underneath him raise, surfing away, his brown hair trailing behind him.

"It's good to see Haru again," Aang said brightly, the others agreeing and making small talk as they headed back to the Bei Fong manor.

Laying around and eating sweet treats on the porch by the garden the boys teased one another on various things; hearing the door open, however, Sokka and Aang rose to greet their wives – who scurried into their respective rooms with calls of "You don't see this until tomorrow!"

Zuko lay in the garden against the bark of a tree. The tendrils of leaves creating enough shadow for him to relax and turning the sun into the most marvelous stained-glass inhaled the crisp wind, feeling the heat of summer coming, empowering the fire within him. In the distance he could hear Sokka and Aang playfully bothering their wives at the locked doors – begging them to let them see their ceremonial wear. Aang's pleads came more gently, like a whisper of wind against the door – easy for Katara to ignore. But even she could hear Sokka's incessant whining.

"I wanna see how gorgeous you'll look tomorrow! And see if our clothes will match!" He heard Sokka begging, a grin spreading across Zuko's face as he shook his head. Turning to the side he saw an intricately carved circular window. Katara moved back and forth tucking away clothing and other wrapped items – stopping when she noticed Zuko's solitary figure in the garden. He smiled at her, and her cheeks inflamed in a soft pink. She offered him a small smile in return.

Reaching to his side, only looking away for a moment, he plucked a bumblebee-yellow blossom from a bush. Holding it up as if to say, 'this is for you'. He saw her smile brighten, her eyes gazing down for only a moment, brushing the deep red fabric of the lingerie she had bought, hidden by the wooden frame of the window. Zuko's heart nearly stopped as he admired the play of light on her deep-blue eyes. Her dark chestnut hair tangled and curled from the summer humidity – perfect for tangling in his fingers.

'and this is for you' she thought slyly. She smiled back up at him, admiring how the wind blew his black hair and the sunshine glinted in his eyes through the leaves. With all her heart she wanted to stride out to the garden, run her fingertips across the strong cheekbones, and weigh him down with kisses until his knees were weak.

"Suki won't let me see her dress," Sokka turned the corner back to the garden – Zuko snapping from his reverie and releasing the flower, the wind catching it and pulling it away. Sokka raised an eyebrow, "What were ya doing?"

"Enjoying beauty," Zuko smiled to himself, leaning back against the tree. His hands resting on his stomach, desperately wishing for nightfall to come faster.

XxXxX

The sheet of darkness that night brought down on the Earth Kingdom enshrouded everything just as dinner was finished being cleaned up. Katara had managed to slip out of the house alone, telling the others she wanted to explore. Aang had tried to go with her, but she shot him a glare and Suki pulled Aang away, asking for a lesson on meditation – giving Katara a 'you better pay me back for this' glance as she turned the corner with Aang into the gardens.

Toph and Zuko sat alone in the dining room, sitting on the floor and sipping their after-dinner tea.

"Well. I'm going to bed," Zuko stood, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling and yawning.

"I know when you're lying," Toph said pointedly. "I know Katara didn't go for a walk too."

Zuko paused and glanced over his shoulder at her, sighing from the pit of his chest, "Toph."

"What? What possible excuse do you have for this?"

"I'm going to tell her I love her…"

"You're going to what…" Toph gasped softly, standing up herself, mouth open.

"I am. I'm going to see what she says. But I can't continue to live like this."

Toph bit her lip, hanging her head down and exhaling, "you…I'll support you no matter what. I just wish you would give Xiu a chance…"

Zuko walked over to Toph, wrapping his arm around her and resting his chin on her head.

"You're an idiot."

"I know," He chuckled.

"A real bonehead."

"I know."

"But…I want you to be happy," Toph said truthfully, wrapping her arms around Zuko and tangling her fingers in the fabric there. Embarrassed by the words that tumbled from her mouth while her stomach churned in an amalgamation of feelings she didn't want to feel. Disappointed he couldn't move on. Hopelessness at not being able to help more. Hope for him to be happy. Anxiety, knowing that when the truth was exposed there was a real possibility that he would be killed – and knowing that Zuko knew this too, but was still willing to take the chance…for her. For the woman Toph had grown so close to. For the waterbender who had made her more accepting of her own feelings. For Katara, the woman who would have made an amazing Fire Empress – who deserved to be on the throne.

If things had been different we all would have been happy. I wouldn't have to be afraid of loosing you so much…

"Thank you, Toph," He said softly, pulling back and kissing her on the forehead. Her pale green eyes gazed up at him with a sad smile.

"Good luck." She hated how she honestly meant it – too. Feeling his footsteps retreating she sat back on the ground, returning to her tea. When Sokka returned from the restroom she felt him pause at the door.

"Toph…you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"You're crying…"

"I know…" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes. Sokka knew not to push her, but just sat on the cushion next to her – hoping his presence would show her she wasn't alone in whatever suffering she was going through. He sipped his tea, looking out to the gardens at the moon shining overhead.

"It's a nice night out," He said softly, Toph nodded but she was too focused. Feeling how Zuko put on a hooded garment, opened his window and jumped out into the night.

Please…let it be worth it…let things work out…

Her stomach twisted as Zuko's wavelength disappeared into the night. She shut her eyes.

"Is there a moon out there?"

"Yeah, a full one." Sokka replied, wondering why Toph suddenly had an interest in the moon.

Her pale white palms placed together in front of her she shut her eyes – desperately wishing to the kind spirit Sokka sometimes spoke of for protection. "Please…" she whispered, the tears continuing to stream down her face, darkening the deep green of her pants as she sat.

The moon shone brighter, illuminating the backstreets that Zuko took to the inner-wall just a few blocks away. Managing to dig the two small blades he had tucked into his belt he ascended the wall and jumped over – assuring that the guards wouldn't know anything about the Fire Lord suddenly going into the middle ring. The last thing he needed around him were rumors. He straightened his hood and assimilated into the main road from the backstreets. The scant amount of people too tired from work, or too inebriated to care about a stranger, ignoring him and willing their way home.

His heart hammered in his chest, the excitement bubbling over into an overly happy smile and a quickened pace. His mind filled with only thoughts of her. Holding her in his arms and kissing her. Wrapping their bodies together in the sheets and reveling in her warmth. The coolness of her blue eyes and the tenderness of her fingertips. Talking with her and laughing. Coming alive again.

But he was pulled out of his revelry with a loud feminine scream coming from an alleyway. Looking around he hoped an officer or citizen would run back there and help – but soon became aware that he was the only one on this street at this time.

"Shit," He grunted, running through the alleyway and finding himself in a run-down lot, only a few garbage cans and long-abandoned stalls surrounding the area. A single lamppost in the area glimmered a faint flicker of light on the figures of five men attempting to barbarize a young woman. She was grunting with the effort of moving the earth against them, large rocks making the men have to jump and evade. With shock, the woman let out a scream as one of her rocks was taken ahold of by the tallest of the men who threw it aside with his own bending.

"Just wait till we get our hands on you," He grinned, his teeth glimmering in the light. Two of his friends grabbing her arms and pulling her to the Earth. Disgusted beyond belief Zuko stepped into the light, kicking in a semi-circle sending an arch of fire over their heads.

"Leave," he growled when they looked at him. The hood still protecting his face.

"You first," The leader growled, sending a rock connected to the ground towards him, but Zuko sent out a kick – cutting the rock in two with fire. Before he could send his own attack out, however, one of the lackeys sent a spiral of fire towards Zuko – making him grimace and turn the fire back at him in one fluid motion.

"Firebenders, huh? You're a disgrace to the Fire Nation with this disgusting behavior!" He roared, kicking out a tendril of flame that danced like a dragon in the air before slamming into the chest of the brigand, sending him back into the trash cans enveloped in pain. But Zuko had no time to celebrate his disarming of the one while two more threw their power at him. They were not talented benders, however, and he began to throw fire around like confetti – a spectacle that illuminated their faces. Faces he wouldn't forget.

Two firebenders and two Earthbenders remained, the girl being detained with a strong hold of her arms by only one man as the other Earthbender went to aid his leader. Working together they lifted the ground under Zuko, aiming to flip him and bury him. Sending fire through his feet he floated in the air, arms going down and pulling up like a wave – sending fire like a tsunami towards the two.

"Fuck this!" the grunt screamed, bailing and running out the alley, leaving his leader slack jawed. Gazing back up at the floating firebender, he scrambled back to his feet and followed suit. Leaving the firebender who was detaining the girl staring blankly in their direction.

"If I were you," He was broken out of his absent stare by Zuko who was approaching, "I would leave. Now."

"Ah!" He yelled, releasing the woman with a thrust towards Zuko and running from the area. Zuko sighed and gazed down at the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, pulling her into the lamplight and his face falling, "Xiu?" he panicked, running his hands over her face and shoulders. Her bright green eyes stared into his face, and she swallowed.

"Zuko…" She sniffled, her arms shaking as she clenched her teeth together, not wanting to appear weak. She hung her head, trying to be strong and wishing she would stop shaking. Wishing desperately that her body wasn't giving away the terror that had been so alive in her. She had just been walking home from Huian's house after dinner – where she had been so happily talking about her new cheongsam – when she had felt them following her. She had quickened her step and taken a few turns to try and loose them, but they had persisted, and ultimately, she had accidentally cornered herself.

Zuko, however, knew the look in her eyes. He knew that she was trying to be strong, but he also knew that she didn't have to be. "It's okay," He soothed, stroking a hand through her hair. "It's okay to be scared."

She sniffed, gazing into his eyes, seeing the tender way he looked down at her. Seeing the pity there. She thought she would hate the Fire Lord looking at her in such a way, but it brought such a sense of warmth and security in the pit of her stomach her mouth opened and words tumbled forward clumsily "I- I was…I was so scared…I…"

"I know," He soothed.

"A-and they began to bend fire…a-and…I was scared…and then they bent earth and…" She sniffled, her hands shaking, "I didn't know what to do…I didn't ever…"

"I know."

She let the tears fall down her cheeks, "T-thank you for…for…"

He nodded, noticing how tightly she was holding onto the sleeves of his hooded robe. Seeing the way her knuckles turned white from the pressure. He felt so much pity, in that moment, reaching out and stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm glad you're okay."

She nodded, "I want my daddy…" She whimpered, shutting her eyes tight, "I wanna go home…b-but my legs won't stop shaking."

Gently putting an arm around her he hoisted her up, seeing how her knees were wiggling like a scared baby deer. "I'll walk you home." He said softly, her looking up at him gratefully and keeping a firm grip on his robe as he took very slow steps, letting her find her strength again. As they walked down the road he knew that the time he agreed to meet Katara was dimming, that their time was going to be rushed; but he couldn't let Xiu Rong walk home alone after her trouble. He could still feel her trembling time-to-time.

He was so thankful that she didn't ask why he was in the middle ring. He was so thankful that he had been – so she was safe.

I'm sure Katara will understand…He nodded, leading Xiu towards her street. We can spend forever together if she loves me back… The thought made his face light up, thankful it was hidden under his hood.

The walk to Xiu Rong's home didn't last long – watching her go inside he gave a low bow, seeing a tender smile on her features before shutting the door. Hearing the lock, he took off in a frantic run towards the hotel.

He looked up at the full moon with a blissful smile over his features, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air. His legs running swiftly on the dirt roads, his excitement bubbling over like an overzealous teenager. Eager to take destiny in his own hands.

I'm going to tell her that I love her! He swore.

Tonight is the night!

XxXxX

A/N: So this was a very dialogue-heavy chapter, something I feel I struggle with. Soooo, I hope it came out well 😊 Please let me know!

I am also still working on writing believable combat – so I hope it came out that way too.

I decided to use real-world clothing names – since much of the Avatar world is based on cultural aspects such as that – so I'm just going to roll with it from now on.

Please leave me some reviews! They really brighten my day!

Snake-Press


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: So many reviews with the last chapter – Ah! I'm so happy 😊 Thank you everyone!

And to assuage some of the fears a few of you have voices – do not worry, I do plan for this to be a long fanfic. So don't panic that I'm going to have them be all "I love you – END" Naw, fam. There's a lot to unpack here.

Enjoy!

XxXxX

As the moon arched higher overhead and the clock on the wall ticked away Katara found herself feeling more and more unsteady – almost wishing she weren't laying in a luxurious hotel room poised in lingerie, alone. Her long dark legs a stark contrast to the clean white sheets underneath, her elbows propping her up as she faced the black door – anxiously counting down the seconds. He should have been here by now. They could have been on round two by now. She should be wrapped in his arms by now. She sighed and shuffled her weight a bit more on her elbows, shaking with the long exertion of holding herself up, not wanting to finally lay down and for him to walk in. But, as time passed, she began panicking…

Did he change his mind? Does he not want this anymore? What if he's thinking about Xiu instead? She sat up, hummingbird wings striking against her ribcage. Calm down. Maybe he's just having a hard time getting away from everyone.

Exhaling steadily to calm herself she moved higher on the bed, resting her head on the pillows and looking up at the ceiling – the wooden beams crossing overhead in a fish-bone pattern. She let her fingers play in circles on her belly, letting the tips of her fingernails trail on her skin. Zuko…please…she sighed, turning onto her side and staying willfully at the door. Please please please…she found her lips forming the words when she sat up quickly, hearing a click of a key.

Her face illuminated as the door creaked open and the familiar hooded figure stepped in. Locking the door behind him he took the hood down and paused, a wide grin forming across his face as he took in the sight of the Water Tribe girl strewn across the bed wearing almost nothing. Her lingerie the color of strawberry syrup – striking against her skin – reminding him of home. "Well hello," He grinned, stepping closer, almost being knocked down as he approached the bed, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her lips capturing his. Regaining his balance, he wrapped his arms around her back, playing circles over her spine.

"Tui, I missed you," she breathed against his lips, recapturing them with her hands tangling into his onyx hair, pulling him down to the bed. Zuko caught himself on his palms, feeling the bed spring under their weight and chuckled. Once assured he wouldn't crush her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body more firmly against his own. Her legs wrapping around his waist, he moved them further onto the bed, and allowed himself to be absorbed into the kiss. The luxury of vanilla overtaking his senses as he felt her tugging at his clothing desperately – hearing her whines as she fumbled with the knots and ties.

Chuckling he pulled away, undoing the tie on the side of his tunic and letting it fall down, baring his chest. Her fingers trailed the scar in the middle of his chest, her fingernails tickling the sensitive spiderwebs that went up to his heart, then down to his belly button. Smiling she ran her fingers down the hair that streamed from below his bellybutton to the top of his pants. He blushed at the sensation of her palm going to paw at the crotch of his pants – a knowing grin painted across her features.

"You look amazing in Fire Nation colors," He moaned, a hand sliding down to cup at one of her breasts, his thumb easily finding her nipple through the see-through fabric. He saw her body become a live wire, shivering and taut as he rolled firm circles. He could barely stand it anymore and began to undo his belt with his other hand. Her eyes glazed over and watched him excitedly, fingers gripping at the sheets.

But she didn't want him to be the only one having the satisfaction of making the other shiver. Tangling her legs in his she flipped him, earning a surprised yelp as he fell against the plush mattress, immediately relaxing as she crawled atop of him and kissed him firmly. His hands went to her hips and pulled them down, rubbing her womanhood against his erection through the thin panties. Their lips fighting for dominance she gave his bottom lip a firm bite and pulled it, reveling in the moan that came from his throat; but beginning to shake as his tip rolled circles over her clit, her fingernails digging into his chest. The lust in his eyes setting her stomach aflame. She pulled her panties aside, letting the warmth of his cock finally access her womanhood.

"W-where were you? I needed you so badly, Zuko," She whined, positioning his head to be at her entrance and impaling herself with a shaky moan, head tilting back as she was filled. His breath hitching his hips pressed up needing more of her. But seeing in her eyes she wasn't going to relent on the question he chuckled, "Why did you keep me waiting?" She questioned with a jerk of her hips up, then slamming them down, causing him to tilt his head back with a heady moan.

"I-, oh Agni, Katara, please…" He panted, her shaking her head with a giggle. The way his ribs billowed in and out as his pleasure built made her grin. Moving her hips around to feel the warmth of his manhood she created a gentle rhythm, watching him writhe. She could see in his heavily lidded eyes that he wanted to regain his position on top, but that this felt too good to move right now.

"Not until you tell me," She rolled her hips, watching the hairs on his arms raise and feeling a sense of accomplishment. Relishing in the knowledge that she was capable of taking the Fire Lord, one of the strongest men on the planet, and turning him into a quivering mess underneath her. Her hands tangled in her hair, her breasts rising higher, as she rolled her hips slowly. "Tell me, Zuko," she whispered seductively, enjoying the sensation of his eyes tracing every curve of her body. Leaning forward and nipping his earlobe, "and I'll give you everything you want."

"I…I had to walk Xiu home," he breathed heavily, pushing his hips up into her, impressed that he was able to create one coherent thought as his senses were overtaken by everything about her. The huskiness of her voice. The smell of vanilla perfume between her breasts. The warmth of her wrapped around him. The illusion, however, was ruined as he winced, feeling her fingernails digging into his chest. Looking into her face he saw her paused, her eyes like an angry dragon bearing down at him.

"You what?"

"I ran into Xiu and-."

"You left me waiting for another woman?" She said firmly, her heart hammering in her chest as her anger built upon itself in a rapid succession of thoughts. Many containing illusions of them laughing together – like they had on the landing pad earlier. Or touching – as they had at lunch. Wondering if she had made a move on him. Wondering if he had enjoyed their time together…wondering if he had touched her at all…it churned her stomach.

She shut her eyes, trying to calm herself, unsuccessfully. Only images of them laughing together came to mind. Them laughing together… as she waited here… on this bed… alone. She opened her eyes and glared at him, her chest rising and falling with the heavy breaths. "I can't believe you," She growled, pulling herself up, the sensation causing a squirming noise to make itself from her throat – and his eyes followed her questioningly. At a loss for what went wrong…

"Katara you don't understand," He sat up, reaching out for her, but she pulled her arm away and began dressing herself over the lingerie. Her dark blue pants hiding the damp thong, "Let me tell you what-."

"No!" She said firmly, stomping her foot down, "You left me waiting here for a long time for Xui!"

"Katara, please-," He stood, her eyes trailing over his bare body – wanting to admire his physique but only wondering if others had seen him like this. If Xiu had seen him like this. The thought made the pit of her stomach tremble, her legs almost becoming limp noodles, but she willed herself to throw her shirt over her head and look away from him.

"You know what, Zuko? Maybe Xiu looks good in Fire Nation colors too," She spat, tying her belt tightly and heading for the door. As she reached for the latch, she felt a hot palm wrapped around her wrist, turning and looking at Zuko towering over her. She continued to glare, losing a little fire as she saw the pain in his eyes. The radiance of the gold dimmed as he looked down at her, his lips pushed into a firm line. She fought the urge to go on her tip toes and kiss him, to take him angrily against the floor until the only woman's name he would ever be able to speak was hers. But, she looked at the door frustrated and breathing heavily.

"Listen. I'm not going to push for anything to happen between us tonight. I understand it won't. But, I am going to walk you home. It's not safe this late at night." Zuko said, not allowing any room for debate.

Katara opened her mouth, then shut it with a click of her teeth filling the silence. She exhaled and nodded,– not wanting to gaze into the golden shimmers that made her weak at the knees. Not wanting to admit that he was right – going out alone would be foolish.

"Wait for me to get dressed," He instructed, wanting to kiss her on the shoulder like he usually would, but pulling his hand away from hers, his fingertips lingering on the warm skin there. Looking at the wrinkled bedsheets right above where his clothes were thrown about on the ground, he rubbed his forehead. While his manhood was still standing - confused at the loss of warmth and stubbornly confident that it would return – his heartbeat sunk low in his chest, reminding him of a wounded animal.

Dressing himself he saw her continuing to face the door, her arms wrapped around her middle, and as much as he wanted to embrace her and speak loving words into her ear – he knew that she would push him away. He knew that that rejection would send him to tears. So, he dressed quickly, tying the knot on his belt and pulling the hood over his face.

And here I was going to tell you how much I love you…he thought sadly – not knowing that the same thoughts were passing through her mind.

"Ready," He told her gently, she nodded and opened the door, walking in front of him at a steady pace, keeping her shoulders back to appear strong. As they strode down the road, she ensured he was a few steps behind her, this way, he wouldn't notice the tears that were running down her cheeks as they headed to the Bei Fong manor.

I hate this…she sniffled, wiping the corner of her eye on her shoulder. I hate this…she swallowed, wondering if she had jumped to conclusions. Wondering if she had ruined the love Zuko felt for her. Wondering if she had effectively pushed him into the arms of Xiu Rong with her overthinking.

But wouldn't that be better? You saw how nice she was during the trip…you saw it…he could be happy. He could have a wife, an empress….her hand went down to her belly. Proper heirs…all the things I'm unable to give to him without a mess of problems. All the things he couldn't have with me without a fight…I've been to hopeful that things would just work out. I've been selfish…only thinking of myself…hurting everyone. I need to think of what would make Zuko happy…

Once she was near the wall of the inner circle Zuko turned down an alleyway and scaled the walls. From this vantage point he saw the tears sparkling like diamonds from her eyes, staining the clutch of her overcoat. He felt like his heart had been bitten a million times by a wasp-ant and he climbed down from the wall. Catching up to her he took her by the wrist.

"What?" She bit out, sniffling, and keeping her face forward.

"I never meant to hurt you…" He said softly, his voice a bed of cotton she wanted to curl into. The gentleness of his words, his tone, wrapping around her like a hug, "Katara, I-."

"Zuko," she turned, looking upon him sadly, "It's best this is over now…" she said reluctantly. She saw his mouth open.

"What…"

"I'm letting you go. Please, Zuko," She said softly, her throat clenched like a fist wanting to hold in the words. Her heart immediately feeling the regret. Feeling the loss. "It's over." She sighed, her hopes and dreams escaping with it up into the sky. Before he could reply she turned, approaching the Bei Fong gate, and disappearing behind the wall.

Zuko stood stunned and hurt in the road for a while, looking everywhere but at the gates.

No…but…no no no…I…I love you…No…he felt his eyes watering, his breath coming in slow, panicked gasps. His hands went up to his face, palms over his eyes for a moment and he swallowed. I-I love you so much…please…no…

She'll be happier this way…the back of his mind conjured as he leaned against the wall weakly. More tired than he had been during any Agni Kai.

She'll be happier…she deserves better than you, anyways…

He laughed humorlessly, composing himself and heading inside the manor. The moon reflected through the windows illuminating the dark wood of the floors. Zuko looked around at the tranquility of the main room, the servants even being asleep by this time. He debated going to his room to lay down; but knowing he wouldn't be able to rest he slid open the door by the dining room with a quiet creaking and beheld the sight of the garden bathing in the full moon. He sat on the edge of the garden, letting himself fill with emptiness – it was better than the pain he had felt in every nerve. Every sense begging him for her. Every dream he had of her in his arms fading.

A pair of gentle arms wrapped around his shoulders and he jumped but the sweet smell of oranges brought a tender smile to his face. He put his hands on Toph's arms and leaned back.

"It's okay," She whispered, nuzzling her forehead between his shoulder blades. The feeling of his broken heart having woken her up, her eyes still wet pressed into his clothes.

"I'm okay, Toph," He said soothingly, the callouses on his palms playing against the soft skin on her arms, creating a few goosebumps in their wake.

"I know when you're lying," She said humorlessly, scooting closer so her knees were pressing against his bottom, her chin coming to rest on his shoulder. She wished she could see the garden, beautiful and alive in moonlight like he could. She wished she could help him more than just wrapping her arms around him.

She wished she could pretend that the quivering of his shoulders was just the Earth trembling; wished that his quick intakes of breath were just the wind rustling the leaves on this warm summer night.

She wished she could pretend that the warm droplets of water that were hitting her arms was just the summer rain.

XxXxX

The first day of summer filled the Earth Kingdom air with electricity – the excitement of everyone going back and forth, steps a bit quicker than normal, anxious for sunset for the party to begin. As the time approached noon, servants were beaded in thin veils of sweat that dropped as they ran back and forth –their families wanting everything perfect before sunset. That energy buzzed over the lunch table in rapid conversations – Sokka speaking with a full mouth earning him a nudge in the ribs by his wife who only giggled when he gave her a playful glare. Aang laughed openly, sipping his soup and taking hefty bites of rice.

The raucous atmosphere paused as Zuko entered the room, wearing a thin tunic and pants and sitting next to Toph, a servant placing a plate of pot stickers and rice in front of him. Katara kept her eyes low, forcing her attention to pick up every line on the back of her hand and forcing her hand not to tremble as she picked up another dumpling; but she couldn't help herself and gazed over at him, his hands sliding through his hair, arms stretching back as he desperately tried to energize himself – not used to waking up so late in the day; apologizing when his elbow bumped into a servant who was adding more dishes in front of him. The steam tickled his chin, but he found himself unable to smell anything – taking a few bites out of politeness. Toph's head tilted to the side and rested on his shoulder, making him smile with a brief chuckle as he took more bites of the food before him. Toph thankful that he was keeping up his strength.

"Where ya been, sleepyhead?" Sokka laughed, pouring him a cup of black tea. Zuko thanked him, adding two sugar cubes, and sipping tiredly.

"I was up late. I meant to wake up earlier – sorry." He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Don't be," Toph shifted in her seat, sitting a little taller to lay on his shoulder more comfortably "I asked the servants to let you sleep in. You needed it."

"Why were you up so late?" Sokka chimed, refilling his own cup with the black cast-iron kettle in the middle of the table. Pouring a cup for Suki as well, since he had noticed her running low.

"We stayed up late playing Pai Sho," Toph lied, taking a bit of rice, "Time got away from us." Katara's eyes flickered to Zuko's face, seeing the darkness underneath his eyes, and feeling her heart sting. She made herself look away and focus on the food before her – delicious golden fried vegetables, sparkling white rice, and pan-fried dumplings that glimmered with a dark brown sauce atop – all tasted like ash in her mouth. She ate out of duty to her unborn child but wished she could return to her bed and curl up for the day. She wished Aang would stop sliding his vegetables over to her plate and urging her to eat more "for our baby". She hated seeing Zuko look over as he did before, only to turn to his food with rapt attention, and a frown draped across his face.

I know I must have hurt you…I wish I could take it all back… She lamented internally, her eyes wandering back down to her plate.

"Hotman, are you going to eat your omelet?" Aang said brightly, pointing his chopsticks towards the yellow mound of Zuko's plate. Without moving his eyes away from the table, he slid the plate towards Aang who celebrated with a little wiggle and began chowing down.

"What's got you so sour?" Sokka asked worriedly, leaning on his elbows, and gazing into Zuko's face. The normal sunlight in his eyes dulled like a cloudy day, creating a storm of worry for his best friend.

"Just a little tired," Zuko shrugged, reminding himself to inhale – the others knew nothing of his pain. He plastered a short-lived smile on his face towards Sokka. Sokka's heart fell at the empty smile. "I'll wake up soon and be a little better."

Why lie to me? Sokka frowned but nodded and took a sip of his tea. Now, however, wasn't the time to ask. So instead, Sokka tried to cheer his friend up by being his normal, goofy self.

"It's a shame you'll be tired today," Sokka grinned, "I'm freakin' hyped. Gon' get some Earth Kingdom festival food!"

"Always excited for food," Suki chuckled, "Close your mouth when you chew."

Doing as his wife instructed Sokka was quiet for a moment then swallowed, "I wonder where dad and the others are…" He thought aloud, rubbing his chin.

"They did say they might be late," Katara reminded softly, feeling guilty for having forgotten all about them. "Maybe they'll be meeting us at the festival."

"Wait till you meet Amka, man," Sokka grinned, trying to uplift Zuko's spirits, "Water Tribe ladies are probably the finest in all the world." He winced at the snap in the arm Suki had given him, "To Zuko – not to me. I like my exotic Earth Kingdom beauty," Sokka grinned to his wife, kissing her on the cheek with a bunch of pecks; the strong Kyoshi warrior dissolving into a fit of giggles as her husband's beard tickled her.

"I agree. Well, with the Water Tribe beauty" Aang grinned towards his wife. Noticing his eyes on her she forced herself to smile, relieved he hadn't noticed the absence of joy in her eyes and returned to his meal. She let go of a sigh, Suki looked at her sympathetically.

Shouldn't she be sparkling with joy today? Did something go wrong last night? She wondered, taking a bit of her dumpling and looking back to Zuko, the way his eyes avoided Katara and how protectively Toph's head rested on his shoulder. Something isn't right here…

Did he reject her…? Suki worried, her stomach dropping. If he did then Katara was nothing more than…He chopsticks dropped with a clatter on her plate, everyone's eyes going to her. Her cheeks burned red for a moment and she giggled, "Sorry, hand cramp," She lied, returning to her meal – resolving to ask Katara when they got dressed together.

Toph's head lifted from Zuko's shoulder and perked up, "oh!" She said excitedly, standing as a servant opened the door to the dining room, revealing Xiu Rong beautifully garbed in her pink cheongsam. The blush of the cherry blossoms on the dress matching the delicacy of her makeup. The pearls in her ears and in her hair looking so natural that the onlookers felt she should have been born into royalty. Katara's eyes shot over to Zuko instinctually, painfully watching as his eyes gazed at Xiu with a tenderness that her heart craved.

Xiu Rong tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, the pearls catching the light coming in from the garden and her green eyes skimming over to Zuko – when their eyes met her cheeks lit up and she made herself look away; after all, a noble woman should not be so forward with her eyes. She admired how he was gazing at her so openly – admiring her beauty that she had been working on with Lilu and Huian since daybreak. So grateful that her friends had been able to pull together their resources to make her look like an absolute goddess for one day.

But Zuko wasn't admiring a goddess – he was latched in a memory of Katara wearing the pearl hairclip. Her lips being a breath of fresh air that had brought him back to life. The warmth of her body reigniting the will to continue living after months of despair. His name on her lips-

"Zuko, it's over." His breath hitched as he remembered her voice, unwavering in the moonlight. The strength behind her eyes before she pulled away from him. I'll never have that again…he mourned internally, his mind racing and his eyes tearing away from Xiu Rong. The air in his lungs feeling as heavy as stone. But Toph retook her seat, squeezing his hand under the table in a reminder to be strong.

"Join us for lunch?" Toph offered, a servant bringing over a chair and sitting Xiu Rong on the corner of free space left at the table; a spot next to Zuko – Katara watched grumpily as she sat, hands flattening her napkin delicately. She noticed how Xiu Rong had repainted her nails to be a softer pink, which matched her cheongsam perfectly.

"Thank you," Xiu Rong bowed to a servant who placed her plate in front of her and backed away respectfully. Her lips gently blew over her tea before taking a sip, looking out the corner of her eye and becoming crestfallen that Zuko was no longer admiring her. She had worked so hard to ensure her lipstick sparkled with every pucker. Huian had been disgusted with her attention to detail – especially when she said she might be able to earn a kiss from the Fire Lord tonight.

"That Ash maker? Xiu Rong, be reasonable!"

"You don't understand. He's not like that."

"How are you so sure?"

Because he saved me. The thought of him, fighting on her behalf came to mind. The way the ruffians had scattered out of fear from one man. How noble he had been. How powerful, unyielding in that moment. It had sent her heart aflutter – he wasn't as bad as she thought. The Fire Lord deserved respect – she knew that now – and she regretted ever wasting any energy on hating this man.

The thought brought a blush to her cheeks as she ate, choosing small nibbles here and there and giggling during the conversation; noticing that Zuko seemed to be humorless and stiff today. Maybe he's just anxious for the festival… This isn't just a fun day for him, it's a political event. She reminded herself, moving and placing her hand delicately on his arm and offering a tender smile.

"Today is going to be a lot of fun," She said assuredly, and he offered her a weak smile.

"I'm sure."

Katara's heart clenched watching the two of them, knowing that Zuko must be seeing that amorous look in her eyes; but Suki grabbed her leg under the table – their eyes meeting with an unspoken agreement. Katara knew Suki well – accepting that she would be grilled later about all of last night. However, Katara knew she wouldn't be able to verbally express how she had let Zuko go with ease. Saying it aloud to someone else…it would make it all feel too real. If it were unspoken, maybe she could think of it as a dream. Maybe she could delude herself into imagining that things would go back to the way they were.

Maybe he could be mine again…Katara swallowed her tea, the liquid feeling like a stone on the way down.

"So," Aang smiled towards their host, "When do we get going to the festival?"

"Well," Toph thought, "It's about…"

"One thirty," Zuko helped, she nodded her thanks.

"So…we could probably leave here around three or four. Usually the fun begins right as the sun is about to set."

"That's the perfect amount of time to get ready," Suki chimed happily, slapping her hands together."

"Three hours?" Sokka squeaked, his chopsticks falling to his plate. "It can't possibly take three hours to get dressed."

"Yep, it can," Suki grinned, pulling Katara up by the arm, desperate to get a chance to discuss last night. There was no way in hell she was going to have meditated with Aang for two hours for nothing. If she had heard one more 'find your inner calm' one more time she was about to go nuts. So she smiled brightly to Katara"Help me into my dress?"

"Of course," Katara smiled, standing up, except her eyes went to Toph and her chest felt heavy. She didn't want to leave her on her own to get ready. "Toph, want to join us?"

"I'll finish lunch first. Then Xiu can help me. You two go ahead," She waved her hand, hoping to convey to Katara not to feel guilty – she could feel the pointed looks Suki and Katara shared.

So, Suki knows…Toph thought to herself, taking a bite of her dumpling as she listened to the two girls plodding down the hallway followed by a click of a door latching. I wonder how much she knows…

Sokka shook his head and laughed, "Three hours… Can you believe it?"

"I'm sure they'll look gorgeous," Aang smiled brightly.

She always does…Zuko's heart lamented, looking towards the hallway where they had disappeared, then over to Xiu Rong who was gazing up at him through her lashes. He sighed through his nose and smiled gently.

I guess I have to move on…but every woman pales in comparison to you…How can I possibly love the stars when I held the moon in my arms…He chuckled, resting his forehead on his arm propped up on the table. I'm such a sap…

"You okay?" Sokka nudged his leg under the table.

"I will be," he tried to lie, "I just need time."

XxXxX

"Okay, spill," Suki said firmly once the door had been shut behind her and she had listened to ensure they weren't followed. Hearing not a single creak in the wooden floors or a rustling of fabric she knew they were alone – and she was going to get to the bottom of this. Looking at Katara who was already perched like a little bird on the edge of the bed she crossed her arms and looked into her eyes – scared of what this would entail. Scared that if Katara had had her heart shattered last night how she would be able to piece her back together.

If Zuko was using Katara this whole time I'm going to have to kill him… that's just the way it is…

Katara's fingers drew lazy circles in the celery-green sheets, her eyes downcast as she saw the ripples form underneath "Nothing happened, Suki. It's okay."

Suki put her hands on her hips, huffing through her nose "That's not how it seems. You look like someone just told you the moon disappeared."

It feels like it has…Katara laughed through her nose humorlessly, her hands tangling together on her lap. Suki frowned, watching as the Waterbending master transformed into a figure as fragile as a glass sculpture. Sitting next to her she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Please, tell me," Suki soothed, whispering into her hair.

Her throat held the words like a python, her jaw tight and hands tangling in the cloth of her pants. Her heart knew it was true – no matter if she spoke it aloud or not– she knew what she had done. "I broke it off…with him…" She whispered; Suki's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Suki asked incredulously, her mouth hanging open, "But you just said you were going to tell him you love him!"

"I-I don't know! I'm so stupid," Katara put her fists on her forehead and leaned forward, "I was! But then I was waiting there and waiting…and then he finally showed up…"

"So he was late? Why? I doubt that's the only reason you broke it off…"

Katara nodded, recounting how she had leapt into his arms as soon as she saw him. Recounting the feeling of his lips, pressing like silk firmly against her own. How her body had felt like an inferno when he was inside of her – and as cold as ice on the walk home.

"When I asked him about it, he said he was walking Xiu home…and I got so angry." Katara laughed humorlessly, feeling Suki's fingers comb through her hair tenderly, feeling the burning concern of her eyes, urging her on, "And I snapped at him. I don't know why. I just snapped."

"I understand," Suki said softly, "You're already worried about them and then he's late because of her…that would make any woman mad…" Seeing Katara look down she knew it would take a little prodding to help her continue. "So, you kicked him out when he said that?"

"No...we were kinda already…" Her face turned bright red to the tips of her ears. Looking through the corner of her eyes she saw Suki take a moment before blushing and putting a hand over her mouth gently.

"Oh," Suki said before dissolving into a giggle, "Okay. I understand…that's natural…"

"So. I…got off," She found no other way to say it and sighed, "And got dressed and almost stormed out…but he stopped me and said he was going to walk me home…so he was a few steps behind me. And, right before coming into the manor he said he didn't mean to hurt me. And I – I dunno – was just so mad and hurt and I just want to stop feeling this way…so I told him that we…"

Her eyes glued firmly to her little sister Suki scooted closer, curling her palms around Katara's shaking hands, "Do you regret it?" Katara squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

"So much," Katara sighed, putting her face in her hands and rubbing, "So so much. But I know he will be able to be happy this way. I know. But I don't want to give him up yet. I don't." Suki looked upon her pitifully, wishing she was able to take this pain away somehow. Wishing that there was an easy answer to this. She knew that Katara and Zuko would have to stop their affair someday – or resolve to be together and take the chance – but the way Katara looked like a wilting flower before her caused her heart to clench. She redirected her sight to the side, her vision finding the frost colored cheongsam hanging from the closet, a pearl hairclip clipped to the side with the tenderness of dream.

"Well, Katara," Suki said with a newfound determination, "We can't go into the past and change what happened; but, I'm going to transform you into a princess tonight…"

Grinning as bright blue eyes gazed up at her Suki went over to the cheongsam, holding it by the hanger. "No, even better… an empress," Suki grinned, "Tonight – you tell him you love him."

"But-."

"No!" Suki held a finger up and shook it, "I will not let you be unhappy for one more night. Tonight, you take your life into your own hands. You control your destiny! You take the chance and we see what happens."

My destiny…Katara thought curiously, letting her eyes shift upwards to the mirror across from the bed, seeing the determination in Suki's eyes as she held the cheongsam out towards her at an angle. Moving the dress to drape against Katara's body.

Her stomach clenched as she saw her reflection in the mirror, the cheongsam accenting her features beautifully, even more so in the natural light of the bedroom than it had in the store. With Suki's inspiration she saw the beauty of the ocean inside her eyes, and the most delicious chocolate colored through her hair.

When Zuko thinks of his future bride…I wonder what he imagines…

Her breath was shallow with a hint of panic, her heart hammering with the hope that he might think of her. She tried to push it aside, to not loose herself in hope, but when her fingertips brushed the pearl hairclip on the dress she smiled, sending a comforting wave of ease through Suki's body.

"Let's do this," Katara smiled, looking up and seeing the fire behind her eyes.

XxXxX

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Despite the spectacle of a festival surrounding him in swirls of every color cheongsam, brightly colored stalls, and people of all nations mingling among one another pulled along by children or lovers – Zuko couldn't tear his eyes apart from Katara, utterly radiant against the sky that was blazing with the setting of the sun. The orange sun kissing at her brown skin, illuminating the tips of her lips and sparkling in the ocean of her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to throw caution aside and pull her into a desperate kiss right there in front of the world.

And she knew it – she could feel the flashes of gold warm her from behind, but followed Suki's advice to be coy. Giggling as Suki and her whispered about embarrassed men being dragged by their girlfriends or wives around; bubbling with excitement at new experiences at every stall; making sure that she moved in a sensuous way to remind Zuko of the pleasure she had brought to him – while maintaining a distance that would drive him crazy. However, it came with a price. Every time Xiu Rong tugged at his sleeve and pointed to divert his attention Katara could feel a burning in the pit of her stomach. The laughter and smiling faces around them feeling like a mocking crowd marveling at the melodrama unfolding inside of her, held back by spiderweb-thin restraints.

Patience…patience…she reminded herself, sneaking a glance over her shoulder as Zuko beheld an Air Nomad stall that turned sugar mixed with a little bit of heat into a billowing cloud held on a stick that children were eagerly buying up. His eyebrows knit in confusion as he beheld the children placing the candy on their tongues just to stick them out to watch it disappear with giggles. His deep red jacket highlighted the well-toned muscles she knew so well underneath – his black pants tight in all the right places. She could already feel those warm thighs underneath her own. When he turned she admired the way his behind was statuesque, only further accented by the long strides he was taking alongside Sokka to get some of the air-floss.

"This can't be filling," Sokka laughed, tearing a piece of their joint floss off and putting it in his mouth, eyes going wide. Zuko did the same, lips making a pout.

"It's like eating a cloud…" Zuko grimaced, "Or…a wad of Appa fur covered in sugar."

"Yeah! That's it!" Sokka pointed, "Sugared Appa tail!"

Zuko's tongue lapped at his lips, "Makes you thirtsy…"

"Just like Appa fur…" Toph grimaced, having joined them to see what the hype was about and clicking her tongue alongside Zuko. Suki couldn't help but giggle, motioning with her chin at the three of them smacking their lips over the cone of candy-floss.

"They look like anteater-elephants after a meal," She giggled. Katara seeing the connection and laughing openly. The two boys looking her way and a wry smile working its way across Sokka's lips, but Zuko only stood taller – offering Katara a shy smile, his cheeks a dusting of pink. But his lips still moved in a way that showed his thirst.

Katara drew her attention away before her mind got carried away. She could already hear Xiu Rong pulling Zuko towards a stand displaying 'bubbly melon cream' on a bright green sign. Zuko took a sip of the bubbling concoction and nodded, impressed at the way the bubbles tickled his nose. Handing the drink to Xiu Rong so she could try – making Katara's heart ache at the idea that she was deliberately placing her lips where his had been.

But she wasn't going to ruminate on that too long. His eyes still always came back to her – no matter where he was dragged, no matter how Xiu Rong batted her eyelashes at him – his golden eyes always shone back towards her. She had this festival to undo their disastrous rendezvous from the night before. She could make him hers again. Suki had fulfilled her promise, turning Katara into a princess for the night. Her eyelashes were curled with a dusting of glitter – ensuring that the lamps above shone stars into her eyes. The pearl hairclip that he had given her displayed proudly in her hair – hoping to remind him of all those nights writing underneath him; which it did. Every time he looked upon the pearls he became grateful that his pants were tight in the front, hiding what would have been an obvious problem. But, she could see the glint of lust across his features – and she smiled as she realized that it wasn't directed towards Xiu Rong at his side.

Being pulled from her reverie at the feeling an arm wrapping around her own she looked over at her husband, his smiling face matching the joy of the occasion.

"This is amazing," he said excitedly, "I've never seen so many people in one place."

"I know," Katara agreed, letting their arms be entangled for the moment. The orange fabric of his monk robes clashing with the blue of her dress – but she hadn't asked him to change, knowing how important it was for him to display his culture. His efforts to bring back Air Nomad culture was prominent in almost every aspect of his life, speech, action, dress…but she found more and more that she didn't desire that lifestyle. However, the thought of hurting him for her own selfish happiness almost brought her to tears. She knew that as she was preparing to pull away – he was harboring such hopes on her. Putting the dreams he had carried for years on her shoulders the moment he had discovered she was pregnant.

But I don't want my baby to be swaddled in orange with the expectation to be a monk…I want them to be free…burdenless… She looked down at the slight bump, knowing that just like Aang, the world had such high expectations for this baby. Strangers would marvel and whisper about how she could possibly be holding the next airbender. She was becoming a symbol of healing from the hundred year war. But, all she wanted was for her baby to be healthy. To be happy…to live it's own life.

And myself too… She thought guiltily, looking into the face of her husband with a tender smile. I'm so sorry, Aang…I'm so sorry… When he looked away to marvel at a game where children were struggling to catch fish with a paper net, she looked over her shoulder at Zuko again. This time stopped in the road with Sokka talking animatedly to a tall figure with a topknot…

Dad! Katara beamed, running back towards them, and hugging her father around the neck, hearing him chuckle and the warmth of his arms wrapping around her.

"Hello, Katara," He said softly, gazing down into her face, "It's so good to see you."

"You too, dad. We thought you'd miss it!"

"We just landed. The wind wasn't with us," He chuckled, "No thanks to you." He teased Aang who had appeared behind Katara – reaching out and shaking the young Air Nomad's hand. "We've been trying to find you for the past hour."

"We?" Aang's neck craned up as a young woman approached from behind Hakoda. Her long brown hair intricately curled around her face, her ice-blue eyes smiled amiably at the group as she stepped closer. Her modest dark blue dress falling around her delicately, a slit going up the middle to her knees, showing the sparkling silver of the flat shoes underneath. Compared to the black sky behind her, illuminated only by lamplight, she looked like a spirit approaching from a haze. Katara's heart fell, having forgotten that Amka would arrive – and wondering if she would take Zuko's attention from her.

"It's so good to see everyone again," She bowed happily, looking at Katara with a dazzling smile before throwing her arms around her, "especially you tribe sister!"

"Good to see you, Amka," Katara lied, patting her on the back before she pulled away. She saw Amka's eyes move to the side, taking in the figure of Zuko for the first time.

And what a figure he is…Amka breathed softly, putting a delicate hand to curl at her breast over her heart. She had never seen a man so tall and foreboding, the lamplight behind him shining in orange embers across hair, the color of a moonless night. His right eye illuminated by the lamplight - a dazzling golden hue that made her feel warm in the pit of her stomach. She breathed out between a slit between her lips, still unaccustomed to not seeing it float up in the air – but grateful for that in this moment so she wouldn't give away her awe. Holding out her hand delicately towards him he stepped forward, holding her fingers with his hand and bowing down gently.

She gasped, the lamplight showing the deep crimson of a scar that overtook half of his face, showing that his eye had been cauterized on each end – effectively creating a narrowing of the lid that made this eye look like a dagger. She made sure she didn't stare upon it openly, but her mind was immediately questioning the history of this man. Wondering what agony he had endured.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko," She said softly. Feeling her holding his fingers tight for support Zuko made sure she was steady before releasing her.

"I've heard much about you, Amka. Thank you for coming," he said with a bow of his head.

She smiled brightly, "Oh you have?"

"Well, a fair amount," he chuckled, "that you're a midwife, a talented waterbender. And very kind."

"I've heard the same about you."

"I didn't know I could waterbend," He grinned, she giggled happily – much to the chagrin of Katara looking on.

"Maybe I could teach a few things," She offered, then looking to Katara she wrapped her arms around hers, "Tribe sister – show me around?" Katara looked into the sparkling ice-colored eyes, not a hint of malice behind them – just the honest desire for friendship. Katara felt a smile spreading across her face as faint and delicate as a shooting star unable to be held back. She wanted to glare and snip, but Amka looked so earnestly happy to see her that it gripped at her heart and wouldn't relent.

"Okay, sister, let's go," Katara smiled, Hakoda hugging his children once more before returning to his small group of Water Tribe men, heading immediately for stalls of familiar foods that smelled of the ocean – where Earth Kingdom citizens could be seen choking down prunes and looking at one another with a 'what the hell is this' stare before erupting into a fit of laughter.

Finishing the first row of stalls everyone stepped out into the courtyard of the royal palace where people of all nations were milling about underneath four pillars bearing the flags which swayed with the wind of change. Earth Kingdom men flirted openly with Fire Nation women, earning giggles behind hands and a scurry of steps away with the promise to meet under the fireworks. Water Tribe women marveled at the fashions of Earth Kingdom women and asked them about the intricacies of their dress. Air Nomad representatives laughed openly with Fire Nation citizens, talking animatedly about the many wonderful experiences this festival was giving. Wondering aloud what harmony such an event would bring for the future.

The sight warmed Aang's heart and he couldn't help but smile, "This is going flawlessly," He marveled quietly, Sokka looking down at him – turning to see Amka and his sister pointing and giggling at various things around. His eyes shifting to Zuko who was walking between Toph and Xiu Rong – but his eyes glued towards Amka.

"I agree, Aang," Sokka nodded proudly, holding Suki's hand and giving her knuckles a kiss.

"There's the stands!" Aang said excitedly, "The ones I was telling you about!" Everyone's attention turned to four gargantuan stands, covered on the front by the flag of each nation and on the sides by the colors prominent to each. The stands overlooked the grassy mound right before the river where the nations would come together for a fantastic display of fireworks.

Before they could stop him Aang went running towards the stands to get a closer look, laughing in excitement as he looked around, "Fan-cy!" he commended. Zuko nodded in agreement and looked around, seeing a familiar figure in the back and chuckling.

"Hello King Kuei," Zuko bowed, seeing the older man struggling by the ladder of his nation.

"F-Fire Lord Zuko. A pleasure," He panted, not removing his hands from his burden.

"Bosco giving you trouble?" Aang approached, the scene giving him a good laugh. King Kuei was struggling to push Bosco up the ladder into the Earth Kingdom stands. Kuei frowned towards the young avatar and nodded.

"Bosco's never been afraid of heights before," he said concerned, Bosco growling down at him. He pat Bosco's rump and let him down from the ladder where he sat like a lump on the ground. His beady black eyes taking in the two figures before him and the others approaching. As the others spoke to Kuei about the festival Xiu's eyes flickered to the Fire Nation stands before settling on the big hairy thing that everyone was petting so openly.

Xiu's delicate fingers laced in the fabric of Zuko's coat from behind as she peeked around him to look at the creature – wanting to be close to Zuko and far away from whatever that is were fighting hard in the pit of her stomach. "What is that?" She whispered mostly to herself. But she felt Zuko's weight shift backwards and he whispered only to her.

"That's a bear."

"Like a platypus-bear without the beak?"

"No. Just a bear," He chuckled, "I thought the same thing." He felt her nod, but her eyes still wavered on the animal and her fingers still tangled in the fabric of his jacket. "He's not dangerous. Don't' worry."

She gazed up at him, seeing the confidence behind his eyes and nodding, moving out from behind him and looking at the bear curiously – noticing how it was doing the same to her. Reaching into the pocket of her shawl she found a leftover snack she and Toph had bought from a Fire Nation stall – a pastry resembling a fish filled with sweet cream. "Can he…?" she held it up towards Zuko who took it.

Taking the pastry Zuko couldn't help himself and took a bite – it had been so long since he had had one of these – and threw it towards Bosco who grabbed it with a happy growl. His little black nose was immediately covered in a creamy white and he was licking his paws clean.

"Maybe it's not the height but the ladder," Aang offered after everyone had gotten their chance to cuddle close to Bosco.

"Maybe…" Kuei pinched his chin, looking at the bear who was like a son to him.

"I can help with that. Only if you want, your majesty." Aang offered with a smile. Kuei debated it internally, but reckoning that Bosco would overcome any fear he was having once the fireworks began, he agreed.

"He loves fireworks. I just don't want him to miss out on such a view," Kuei smiled brightly, scratching the brown fur behind the bear's ears. Aang agreed and began moving his arms in a delicate circle, enwrapping Bosco in wind and lifting him from the ground. Bosco whined and looked around – but like the calm creature he was – enjoyed the ride to the top of the stall where he sat and gazed out at the festivalgoers with a happy grin. Aang clapped his hands together for a job well done and bowed to Kuei – who after giving his thanks and telling the others they would catch up later – began to ascend the ladder.

Heading back down another aisle of stalls they began to marvel at the sights, except Katara who's stomach churned as she saw Xiu Rong openly holding Zuko's sleeve now. The sound of Xiu Rong whispering comments towards Zuko and his amused chuckling making the air in Katara's lungs heavy.

"Katara?" Aang said pointedly, getting her attention, "You okay? I said your name four times."

"Huh? Oh," she blushed, "Sorry. I was just admiring the views." As she saw the concern behind her husband's eyes she frowned, feeling guilty for being so damned jealous of Xiu Rong being so openly close to Zuko, "What's up?"

"I thought you'd find that interesting," Aang pointed, an enclosed tent made of light brown canvas was situated between a stall selling necklaces from the Fire Nation in dazzling rubies and sapphires, and another with Air Nomads displaying their meditation bowls – the ringing sounding deep in her ears when one was struck. But the little canvas tent sat demure and quiet between the two – like a little squatting tortoise enjoying a rest on a warm rock.

"What's…" she paused, finding the small sign to the left with her eyes and gasping, "Aunt Wu!"

"Mhm," Aang said happily, pushing on her lower back, "Why not go in for a visit? See if you can find out what type of bender our baby is."

Our baby… Katara thought heavily, her hand going to her chest where she could feel it flutter. Her eyes trailed over their group, settling on Zuko as he examined the singing bowls with a perplexed expression in his face. The attendant ringing different shaped and colored bowls as he pointed and asked questions.

Our baby…she let her hand trail down to hold at her stomach. She turned to Aang and then redirected her attention back to the tent, "You won't mind?"

"Not at all. This'll give me a chance to find everyone a good spot for the fireworks," He said brightly, pulling out his hat and pulling it over his bald head to hide the arrow, giving Katara a wry wink. "I thought we'd have more fun on the riverbank instead of the towers."

"And it'll give us a chance to buy plenty of snacks," Toph said proudly, pulling Zuko along by the sleeve to get him away from the singing bowls – having gotten tired of him asking for demonstrations of the different ones and feeling her delicate ears ringing. He could only laugh apologetically as Toph kept a firm hold on his arm to keep him from wandering.

I wish I could so openly hold you…Katara thought ruefully, her smile faltering for a moment, which Zuko noticed and frowned. His skin itching to touch her he relented, reaching out and holding her palm above his own – just for this moment he promised himself. This way he could ensure it looked like a friendly gesture and not one born of a desire to pull her into his arms and never let go again.

"Go have fun," Zuko said softly, their eyes meeting, causing his breath to hitch. The firelight in her eyes dazzling him like the winter sky that sang in hues of every color. He so desperately wanted to say more, but his tongue felt alien in his mouth, and he could only bring himself to swallow, knowing he would have to pull his hand away soon, but enjoying the feel of her smooth palm against his own; and noticing how she didn't pull it away like he was afraid she would. Her fingers twitched against his palm, the desire to stay close strong between them – but with all the eyes around them their hands parted and Katara turned to her husband – who was distracted by a child who wanted to see 'the marble trick' that he had offered to show.

"I'll try to be quick," She said softly.

"Mhm," Aang grinned sarcastically, remembering how Katara had spent hours with Aunt Wu before. "Just have fun, you deserve it."

Turning towards the tent she took one look behind her, noticing Aang heading back towards the courtyard and the rest heading further down the aisle of stalls – meeting Zuko's eyes for a moment before he was pulled away by Toph and Xiu Rong towards a Fire Nation stall that they wanted him to explain. The apologetic smile he shot back towards Katara shook her heart and almost weakened her knees.

She took a shaky breath and used her forearm to move the flap of the tent to the side – entering a mystical area. Illuminated only in candlelight the orange danced against the canvas in brilliant warm shades. A pile of bones in a ceramic bowl sit before a small campfire in the middle of the room, and on the cushions was a solitary figure. The golden hairpiece glittering in the moonlight, matching the rings on her aged fingers wrapped around a ceramic green teacup. Hunched and elderly but with a loving smile curling the sides of her lips.

"I had a feeling you would come," She chuckled, "Hello, Katara."

"Hello Aunt Wu," Katara bowed, moving to sit on the cushion the older woman gestured towards, "I promise I won't be as…thorough as last time."

Aunt Wu laughed, "I'd sure hope not. We only have tonight, and I would like to sleep sometime."

Katara blushed but couldn't help but chuckle to herself, "True. I'm still sorry about…all that."

"Don't be. It's a fun memory."

Thinking back to that summer so long ago her gaze went down to her cheongsam, a finger tracing the deep navy thread that embellished the beautiful winter blue silk. "Although, I'm surprised about how many of your premonitions came true. I am a Waterbending master, I wonder how you read that from just my palm."

"It was in your eyes that I read that one. No bender with that much fire in her soul would be anything less," Aunt Wu said proudly, noticing the bashful smile that spread across the young woman's features.

"Thank you, Aunt Wu," Katara said sheepishly, the silence between them stretching for a long moment – only filled by the sound of Aunt Wu sipping her tea. "And…" Katara began again, "You were right. I did marry the avatar."

The grey-haired medium put her drink down and looked to Katara, "I never said you would marry the avatar."

Katara's eyes darted up and stared at the glowing dark-brown embers that she remembered so well, only surrounded in deep tanned wrinkles. But her words resounded through Katara's ears time and time again, "Wha-."

"I said you would marry a powerful bender. I never mentioned the avatar. Even I was a little surprised when I heard the news that you two married," Aunt Wu said truthfully, sipping her tea – noticing the battle going on behind the eyes of her guest. She wondered if she should have lied – any woman would be troubled by the knowledge that they weren't their husband's fated one; however, she was determined to always tell truths no matter how painful. She had never seen the avatar in Katara's future. She had seen another man…tall and powerful – but his face had been surrounded in smoke. She had desperately tried to see through the vapors, but to no avail. The visage would remain a mystery – but a young airbender it was not, Aunt Wu had been sure of that. Many times after they had already departed Aunt Wu would spend hours trying to push through the smoke and fog of her intended – but with no success. It was the only time in her career that she were left with mystery about the future.

But, seeing the look on Katara's face she held that information back – she needn't tell a woman pregnant with her first child that her husband was found in the future of another young woman who had come to see her.

You and the avatar marrying has changed the course of time…and even I cannot read the implications of changing your destiny so drastically…Aunt Wu smiled sadly, reaching out and holding the hand of the troubled Waterbending master. Looking into those bright blue eyes she smiled sympathetically.

"However, in my readings I saw you living a long and happy life," she said softly, "Now, shall we do a reading about your baby?"

Returning the smile towards Aunt Wu Katara nodded, taking a bone, and following her instructions, placing it gently on the fire. Aunt Wu watched the cracks form across the middle, before erupting into splinters across the entire surface. Her breath hitching Aunt Wu saw the little bone turn into an inferno of raging blue, red, and green fire before settling back down. She wished she could give a reading on this…but she had never seen such activity from a bone before. Never before had so many vibrant colors come forth from a simple bone.

"What was that?" Katara said softly, as amazed by the colorful fire as Aunt Wu. Her hands having gone protectively to her stomach, the fortune teller had her attention drawn to the delicate hands over the gentle mound. She inhaled, knowing that she was held by the spirits to always tell the truth – no matter how painful.

Again, you leave me with a mystery, child. Again, I cannot give you the knowledge you seek…

"I don't know, Katara," Aunt Wu said sympathetically, "The only advice I can give you…is to hold that child of yours close. Protect it."

XxXxX

The moon is radiant tonight…Zuko thought, staring up at the sky as more and more snacks were added to the paper-handled bags in his hands. The weight not bothering him in the slightest – happy that Toph, Suki, Xiu and Amka were so excited to try snacks from every nation (even if he knew that they were buying enough for a small army). Sokka stayed by his side as the women entered the stalls and came out, arms filled with bags, boxes, and little folded triangles filled with different foods.

"They're going crazy," Sokka chuckled.

"Ah," Zuko agreed with a smile, his eyes going back to the tent dreamily – hoping Katara was having fun. The moon really is beautiful…he sighed to himself. "I'm surprised you aren't in there buying everything up."

"I figured I would stay out here and give you some company."

"Appreciate it," Zuko laughed, Toph placing another handful of chocolate-based sweets in his bag and urging them to walk along with them, but they stayed a few steps back so the women would have their privacy – and they theirs. Sokka, after all, really wanted to push Zuko to romance one of the gorgeous women in front of him.

nudged, "I saw you looking at Amka earlier," he whispered, winking at Zuko. His face turning bright red he looked away.

"Y-yeah…" he lied. After all, how could he possibly tell Sokka 'I was staring at your sister. You know. The one married to the avatar.'

"Why not make a move?" Sokka nudged, walking alongside Zuko further down the attractions as the girls walked happily side-by-side. Looking forward he saw Suki smiling so brightly it nearly ripped his heart from his chest – she was radiant, the lights from the paper lanterns around them seemingly disappearing every time she smiled. Looking over her shoulder she smiled and waved to Sokka, who waved back with dreamy-eyes, "Nothing in the world makes you as happy as a wife."

I know that…unfortunately for me someone else's wife makes me feel that way…

"I'll make a move. Don't worry," Zuko grinned, the smile not quite reaching his eyes, "Just have to find the right time."

Sokka's mouth opened to reply but Suki's gasp stilled him and they turned. Xiu Rong's shawl had slipped off from her shoulders and revealed her arms as she bent to pick up a package of peach-flavored candies from the bottom section of a shelf. The plum-purple bruise glaring in the lamplight against her fair skin "Holy crap, Xiu. What happened?"

"I-," Xiu stammered, quickly covering it up with her shawl and standing. She looked to Zuko apologetically and he shrugged. "I was attacked last night during my walk home."

"What?" Toph barked, "And you didn't say anything?"

"Well, nothing happened. Zuko saved me," She said bashfully.

"When?" Sokka asked curiously, looking at Zuko.

"A little after she left the manor. I went for a walk and found her right before she left the inner circle," His eyes went to Xiu Rong, firmly and his lips pressed thin.

Oh…he probably needed some fresh air and doesn't want people to know why he was in the middle ring… She nodded, "I'm so thankful. He even took the time to walk me home." She smiled brightly. Earning a pat on the back from Sokka, Zuko shook his head.

"Anyone would have done it. I'm just glad I was able to help," He assured, holding his hand up, "But let's not focus on it. It's a festival after all. Let's have fun."

After all, I want nothing more than to forget last night…

The group agreed and began walking down the aisles again and disappearing into various merchant's stalls to shop for a world of flavors they didn't know – but Zuko felt a burning on the back of his neck. Waiting for the others to go ahead he turned and saw Katara standing in the middle of the road, her eyes wide and her hand cupped over her mouth.

Did she hear…?

Zuko frowned, opening his mouth to beckon her closer but watching as she turned and ran serpentine between people down the aisle. Without a moment to lose he rushed to Sokka and put the bags in his hands.

"Wha-?"

"Bathroom. Hold onto these," Zuko explained hurriedly, taking off down the walkway, following the blue blur through throngs of people, through a courtyard packed with crowds and laughter, and full-on out of the festival towards an empty city street outside the palace. The festival raging inside of the palace walls left the rest of the city like an abandoned ghost town. Quiet and dark, it was like stepping into a dream where only he and the specter of blue in front of him existed.

"Katara!" He yelled, sprinting a little harder and catching up to her, grabbing her by the wrist and stopping her. Behind a row of buildings in the lamplight they stopped, panting heavily with the exertion of the run. He could see the beads of sweat running down her forehead. "A-Agni you run fast…" He panted, laughing between breaths, "We're too old for this."

She agreed breathlessly, finally able to stand upright and looking at the way her wrist was still wrapped in his hand. The warmth traveling up her arm and into the core of her – but the stinging in her eyes threatened tears. "I just needed some air."

"So, running is how you do that?" he quipped, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I really just…" but she saw him straighten up, his bright golden eyes overlooking her in the lamplight. The moon radiating off his hair and shoulders and causing her to trace him with her eyes.

"Katara, I know when you're lying. Please tell me what's bothering you…"

She bit her bottom lip painfully and turned her face away from his, "I'm so scared…" she whispered finally, "I'm scared that you're going to choose Xiu or Amka or some other girl who is much prettier than I am. Who you could actually marry and have kids and everything." She grit her teeth, hating how weak she sounded, how helpless, but the torrent of words falling out of her – all her fears and anxieties she wanted to place at Zuko's feet and let him sort through it, "I'm afraid that last night I overreacted and pushed you away forever. And I know that just 'cause I was so worried about fuckin' Xiu that I ruined everything! That I'll never have you again and… And that I ruined everything we ever had -and I hate that feeling too. I hate that I think about you so much, but-."

She gasped as she felt his lips press over hers, quieting her and easing all the anxiety that was pressing against her bones. All her racing thoughts calmed down into the single essence.

Zuko…

Teary eyed she looked up at him when he pulled away, a smile illuminating his already handsome features. "You worry too much," He said softly, leaning down for another kiss. Her knees wiggling at the sensation and sending her back to press against the nearby wall. But his weight followed her, his arms wrapped around her back and pressing her front into his. The heat of his chest radiating from his jacket and warming her against the coolness of the night.

"Zuko I-."

"Regret last night?" He filled in for her, earning a nod. Leaning down he kissed her again, watching as her eyelids continued to flutter closed as he pulled away again.

"Want to restart?" He offered, she nodded, keeping her eyes closed as he pressed another kiss, her body warming with each press of his lips against hers. Her hands moving up to tangle in his hair and hold their lips together for a long moment, her tongue tracing his lips. His head moving, he began to suck tenderly at her neck, causing her breath to come in small, constricted gasps.

"There is no way," Zuko growled against her skin, "That I would choose Xiu over you," He moaned, feeling her squirm under his fingertips.

"Promise?" Katara whined, gazing down and seeing the truth behind his golden eyes. The way they burned for her in the lamplight. How his lips were pressed into an honest smile that reached his eyes.

"I made a promise to you. I intend to keep it."

"I don't want to just be a promise to you, Zuko," She combed her fingers through his long hair. She saw him hesitate for a moment before recapturing her lips.

"Do you honestly think that this is all this is?" He chuckled, his fingers tangling in her dark chocolate curls and tilting her head up towards him, his lips crashing down on hers. His breath was heavy and warm against her skin and began to envelop her senses. He couldn't help himself, every pore was singing trying to tell her. He couldn't bring himself to say it, yet. Not here, not like this. But his heart was beating in time to the words his mind was screaming.

I love you…I love you…

As she gasped out against his lips he pulled away. Her eyes were pleadingly staring into his own, heavy-lidded. Her lips pouting and plump from their kisses. He knew what she wanted – even if she wasn't going to say it – he knew, because he wanted the same.

"You looked amazing last night. In that fire-red negligee," He smirked, leaning down and kissing her playfully short, earning a whine when he pulled away. He knew the alleyway was secluded, the little turn halfway making a view from the street impossible – and he would be able to hear someone coming if they did. Besides, the entire inner circle was at the festival. They were alone, in the middle of a dream-quiet town, and she was looking at him like that. "Do you want to redo last night?"

He could see the red tint her cheeks, her hands coming up to his shoulders and trailing along the silk of the jacket. His hands rolled the silk fabric on her hips with his thumbs, feeling the hipbones underneath. She breathed shakily, staring at his chest before turning her crystal eyes towards his own.

"Please," she breathed, tilting her head back, letting Zuko suck and kiss at his leisure. The wall behind her supporting her as she shivered under his ministrations. His warm tongue tracing lines down her pulse and causing her eyes to shut. She could feel his manhood springing to life against her hips. "H-hurry," She whined, "We don't have much time…" she knew the others would be wondering where they were. She didn't want to waste a moment of this. She didn't want to be unfulfilled at the end of this night.

She saw he understood, his hands skillfully hiking her dress up to her waist, revealing the red panties underneath. His eyes looked up to her own and she blushed, "I had a feeling…" She mumbled, unable to finish as his fingers pressed against it and began to rub in tight, firm circles.

"Thank you," He breathed warmly against her skin, his fingers moving the panties aside skillfully as he captured her lips, his fingers plunging deep inside of her. She gasped against his lips and whined, rolling her hips into his fingers and panting. But, he couldn't take his time tonight. He'd have to save all the teasing and foreplay for another night. Not that she needed it, she was already soaking.

Untying the belt and tugging the hem of his pants down he pressed his head at her entrance. She bit one of her fingers as he pushed himself inside. The wall behind her turning into mush behind her as her spine trembled.

"O-oh," She tried to remain quiet, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she felt him quiver. He knelt down at the knees for a second, taking her thighs and pulling her up. Supported by nothing but the wall and him she felt his length deepen inside her, causing her to squirm against his manhood. Her breath coming in low, quiet pants as he rolled his hips into hers. She could hear the smacking of flesh echoing on the walls – the quiet pleasure grunts that sounded from his throat, and her own heavy breathing.

"I-It's so…ah!...ha…hard to be quiet….w-when you're t-this…MM!" She bit her lip and tilted her head back, breathing heavy for a moment, "This good…"

"I-I know," He panted, "This feels amazing," He moaned, "you're wrapped around me so tight." He licked the shell of her ear, feeling her quiver like a bowstring.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the air around them, having to swallow each other's moans between the two of them. It was almost unbearable – but exciting.

WHIZZ  
POP  
BANG

Looking overhead they saw that the fireworks had begun, rapid successions of colors flew overhead. Zuko looked into her eyes, heavy-lidded and glowing with the vibrant colors cascading from the fireworks. She looked at him, hearing firework after firework explode overhead.

"A-Ah!" She moaned openly, the fireworks covering the noise from anyone but Zuko. Allowing himself to push harder and faster inside of her, he pulled her hips back and forth, listening to her moans turn into screams. "Oh Tui! Zuko! Fuck!" She screamed, holding onto his shoulders, her head tilting back against the wall. Electricity was coursing through her. Her eyes watering from the pleasure, legs stretching out as she felt him plow deeper and harder than before.

She opened her eyes, looking at the determination in his face. The pleasure he was feeling apparent in his eyes. The small beads of sweat that were rolling from his forehead. But his golden eyes were fixated on her. Never relenting. The fireworks overhead glowing off his jet hair, his breaths steaming against her skin.

"Z-Zuko, I-I,"

I love you… she wanted to scream it to the heavens. She wanted to profess it before the world. But she was wracked with an orgasm with one final thrust against the wall – his hips unrelenting and causing her to settle and then shriek out again. Her fingers clawing at his jacket and arms wildly. Her throat becoming hoarse with her screaming, swallowed from prying ears by the fireworks overhead. She soon felt herself filled with his warm seed, lowering to the ground with him – her legs still wrapped around him. She panted heavily, gazing into his eyes and shivering.

They were laughing softly, foreheads pressing together as they climbed down from their high.

"Katara I-," he began, his voice drowned out by a louder-than-average pop, followed by screams of honest panic and terror.

XxXxX

I'm going to fucking kill him…Toph grimaced, standing on the cool grass of the riverbank with everyone else.

"Where's Zuko?" Aang asked concerned.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Sokka shrugged, sitting down and opening the bag of treats. Tearing open a bag of dried shrimp snacks and looking to Suki who shrugged and tried a few. A few fireworks beginning to go off overhead.

"I'm going to go get Katara," Aang declared, his arm being held tightly by Toph. He looked at her curiously.

"I'm scared of fireworks…please don't go…" She said softly, doing her best to create a mask of fear over her features. Aang saw the look and pouted.

I really wanted to share this with Katara but…I can't just leave a friend in need. "I'll stay," He patted her hand, sitting with her on the riverbank and looking overhead at the fireworks display.

I'm seriously going to kill him… who does that during a festival? Horndog…Toph felt her skin crawling, able to detect the two of them just outside of the palace walls. And in an alleyway? Be more romantic, c'mon….Ugh! Gross!

Instead, Toph tried to focus her energy towards her friends – ensuring they had a good time while maintaining a hold on Aang. The last thing the world needed right now was for him to go flying overhead and see them in flagrante delicto. He would blow up the entire world right here – on the most auspicious day of the Earth Kingdom. She could feel her friends enjoying the snacks and passing them around, except for one who sat still as death and looked overhead.

Her heart is beating so fast.… Toph frowned, her mouth opening to ask, but feeling the ground shaking with the exertion of a thousand cannons. People around them screamed and she could feel the heat going across her face.

"What?" She screamed, standing up quickly.

"The Fire tower….it's been…" Sokka said softly, looking at the tower encompassed in an inferno. The black flame of the Fire Nation flag burning into ash as fireworks underneath it whizzed everywhere. People running to escape the blasts that scurried across the fairgrounds.

"Sabotaged…" Aang filled, his heart dropping.

XxXxX

A/N: This chapter was hard for me – I feel like it didn't come out perfectly. So I hope you liked it ^^ I have a hard time doing large-group events apparently. I'll only get better with practice.

Please leave a review 😊

Snake-Press


	12. chapter Twelve

A/N: I'm so happy that so many people are following/favoriting and reviewing 😊 thank you so much! I feel like with each chapter I get a tinnnny bit better at writing. So I hope to be amazing someday.

On with the show!

XxXxX

The night air became heavy with the screaming of people as the crowd scattered sporadically through the courtyard, attempting in vain to flee from fireworks that anxiously snaked across the ground in search of a warm dress to detonate under. Sokka watched in horror as the delicate legs of women were transformed with bulging blisters shaped like half-moons. The tears of children screaming as they were scooped up by parents created goosebumps down his spine. However, his attention was always brought back to the inferno before them, the stand where the Fire Lord was to watch the fireworks transformed into a pyre in seconds.

"Zuko…" Sokka said softly, his wife grabbing his hand firmly. He looked down into her brown eyes, seeing them rimmed with tears. Her face an awful mixture of pity and mourning. With the vibrant red explosion that wracked the tower, sending spears of wood around Sokka's heart dropped further. "Zuko!" He screamed, almost racing to the pyre to try and find if his best friend had been burned alive – but stilled by the arm of Toph going over his breast. Her face illuminated by the bright flames – her pale eyes glimmering with orange flecks of embers that flew sightlessly in front of her.

"He's not in there. Relax," She ordered,

Sighing in relief he turned and saw the flames lick higher into the sky, "But we have to help."

"But how are we going to control that fire?" Suki frowned, looking over at Aang struggling to take hold of the inferno, trying desperately to avoid going into the avatar state when so many dangers were building suddenly around him. Sweat was beading from his forehead as the wind was consumed and turned into warm strength.

"We can't just watch…." Sokka said sadly, swallowing at the stone in his throat. Watching as Amka bent large quantities of water to bring over – but the water quickly evaporating as it fell over the flames and turned into steam. Her breath coming out in tiny puffs against the night sky as she ran back and forth from the bank to the pyre. Sokka glanced around, doing his best to find a rational plan that would bring the fire down – when his attention was brought back to the disaster with a tug on his sleeve.

"Is that…?" Suki exhaled tenderly, her eyes following a tall figure in a red jacket joining Aang's side, assuming a stance with heels set on the ground firmly and arms raising up towards the flame. Sokka's eyes brightened and he nodded.

"Zuko…" He laughed, "He's okay…"

Tendrils of sweat trailing down and stinging his eyes, Zuko stood unblinkingly, fingers outstretched and feeling the flames licking and building off one another.

"Where have you been?" Aang grunted towards him, his teeth gritted in exertion.

"Heels on the ground, Aang. You need to be rooted," Zuko barked towards him as another firework was set off, whizzing between them and dying on the tiled courtyard. Zuko inhaled deep through the nose, then felt his body relax as he let air out through his barely parted lips. Creating a soft whistle, then repeating a few times. He could feel Aang's eyes baring on him – but he was connecting with the flame.

Fire is life…but it is also alive…the Sun Warrior chief had told him privately when he had visited years later. It feels. It grows. It lives.

His fingers trembling, he shut his eyes. And like every living thing it doesn't want to die… he acknowledged, letting the flames grow and strengthen for a moment – it's power raging through him. He exhaled steam through his mouth and felt himself connect with the heartbeat of the fire – the tender underscore of all flames in their gentlest of rhythms. "I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly taking the power away and slowing the heartbeat. The flames danced wildly, begging for more power, more fuel, more life. But he was beginning to soothe it down. "Rest," He urged, his arms bringing the flames down from the sky, so they danced on the earth – eating away the wood of the tower in their final meal.

"Rest," He soothed, feeling the heartbeat growing weaker and weaker. The powerful inferno turning into a deathbed. As he had the embers beginning to die away, he stepped aside, letting Katara and Amka – carrying a swathe of water in the air between them – come over and settle the water over the embers. The fire let out its last hiss of life before turning into coals at the feet of the Fire Lord and avatar – both breathing heavily from the exertion of controlling the most volatile of elements.

Smiling towards the avatar Zuko's chest rose and fell with his labored breaths, seeing the others approaching now that everything was under control – Amka and Katara beginning to move to injured bystanders who had been laid on the bank of the river. Skilled hands glowing as they spread over burned legs and arms and brought forth sighs of relief. Once he was able to stand straight Zuko was pulled into the warm arms of his best friend, making him chuckle and pat him on the shoulders.

"I'm okay," Zuko laughed.

"Shut up. I was just worried."

"I know." Zuko smiled at him, grateful that someone was concerned for his wellbeing while the fire had nearly scalded his face, leaving his skin flushed and warm. The smell of gunpowder and smoke stung his nose and he coughed.

Pulling away Sokka pat Aang on the back, "Thanks for helping with the fire. Think you can do something 'bout the air?"

"No problem," Aang shrugged, his eyes watching his wife on the riverbank kneeling over others with tender fingertips and a soothing voice. Smiling dreamfully he swirled his arms in a large circle while he situated his weight on his toes – a gust of wind coming up from the riverbank, through the water, and blew the acrid smell that had remained into the sky.

"This was quite the festival," a husky voice sounded behind them, Zuko turning and smiling into the face of his aged uncle who was standing with a hand resting on his pronounced belly.

"I didn't know you were here," Zuko grinned, leaning down to hug the old man, feeling his uncle's fingertips press into his skin tautly and a grin spread across his cheeks. The old man smelling like home – a delicate blend of tea leaves and sweet syrups. A tell-tale brown stain on the sleeve of the old man made Zuko smile.

"I've always wanted to attend a festival – but I was selling tea in the third aisle," He pointed. Toph remarked that they hadn't made it that far yet after she gave her old friend a hug. Their attention being drawn back to the tower, now no more than an ashen pile of dust, a voice was ringing above the murmur of the crowd – like the bloodcurdling scream of a barbarian.

"Death to the Fire Lord!" A bulky man dressed in a simple green tunic; black hair shaven from the top of his head but hanging low in a braid behind him. A bronze dagger held in his hands as he ran towards Zuko "Death to the ash maker! Death to the fire lor-."

Taking a stance to protect those around him Zuko prepared for him to come closer – but a barrier or Earth rose between him and the crazed man. Several men in dark green uniforms appeared and tackled the man to the ground as he yelled. His yells soon turned to hysterical laughter as he accepted that the fight was not in his favor. The earth lowering Zuko stared into the cold green eyes of his assailant, the man breathing heavy between fits of giggles.

"Die! Die! Do us all a favor and die!" he yelled, being dragged away towards the castle. Onlookers covering their mouths with their hands and looking to Zuko – who wore a mask of perfect calm. His uncle, however, exhaled sadly and held onto his nephew's wrist. From the bank of the river, Katara's eyes turned towards the screaming, her heart hammering, as Zuko's shoulders rounded back and his figure strengthened against the lamplight. She saw the weight of the world situate itself across his shoulders, and his uncle – squat and tiny comparatively – holding onto him so gently, as if Zuko were a cracked tea glass placed on the top shelf of a cupboard. Her legs itched to move closer, to enclose this delicate man within her arms and whisper that everything would be okay – that the world would be more accepting someday, more forgiving – but she knew it would be improper. She knew Aang would put two-and-two together. She knew that the people moaning on the bank of the river holding their wounds were what she needed to focus on right now. But as the man was dragged away screaming, yelling to the universe that the man she loved needed to die, it made her chest tighten and eyes water.

"I'm okay, uncle," Zuko whispered, seeing the bald head of his uncle shimmer in the lights of the lanterns around them.

"I know. But I still worry," Iroh said softly, turning and looking at the stern visage of his beloved nephew. Turning his head, he saw the waterbenders scaling the riverbank and returning to the sides of their friends. Iroh noticed Katara's eyes focused on the back of the Fire Lord, her eyes twinkling with a stinging of tears that glimmered – soon overtaking the dams of her eyelids and cascading over her cheeks. The other dark-skinned woman running her hands over Katara's arms and cooing at her.

"It's okay. Those people are going to heal, no problem," She soothed with a tender smile that radiated from her crystal-blue eyes.

Something tells me that those injured few are not the reason she's crying…Iroh sighed, looking at his nephew once more. You never take my advice right away, do you? For some reason he found himself chuckling, tugging at Zuko's sleeve, and pulling him towards his friends.

Excusing herself, Toph ran over to the security of the event, and made her way inside the castle where the attempting-assassin was interrogated – she wanted to glean as much information as she could from this wild man who was now bitterly crying in his cell. She made a promise to Iroh before departing, however, that she would come by the Jasmine Dragon for a drink soon. Glad to hear it, Iroh watched the young woman scamper off with the guards – laughing at how they were twice her size but following every barking command she made.

"Quite the girl, isn't she?" Iroh commented, his hand going over his belly.

"Doesn't know when to quit," Zuko laughed, his eyes turning to Katara who was still overcome by tears. His brows knit together, and he made a move to walk towards her – pausing both in step and breath – as Aang wrapped his arms around her and swayed side to side.

"It's okay honey. It's okay," He cooed, stroking her hair, which – to his confusion – only made her cry harder. "It's all over. We can relax now."

Katara inhaled the smoked-peach scent of her husband and gazed over his narrow shoulder to Zuko, whose eyes quickly darted from her own. His heart couldn't take the devastation of realizing who she was going to be sleeping next to – even though she had just spent the past few minutes against a wall and him in spine-wracking pleasure. He couldn't fathom why the universe had been so cruel as to keep them apart; and, time and time again, force him to see her curled into the arms of the bald man he so desperately wished wasn't his friend.

His eyes turning to Amka, who stood delicately framed in moonlight. Her lips were parted in worry as she looked upon Katara and her hands were folded together in front of her. He found himself walking over and smiling down at her, "Were you hurt?"

"No, thankfully."

"I'm glad." Her cheeks flushed as he smiled so genuinely down at her, his hand enveloping hers from below and the other folding atop. As the Lord of another nation, it was guilt that an event he had proposed to Kuei (even if it was Toph's idea, he had marketed it alongside her) could have caused civilians harm.

"I hope I have not given you a bad impression of the Earth Kingdom, Amka," He said softly. Watching her eyes shift up and gaze openly into his own. The twinkling of the stars overhead creating a milky-way in her ice blue eyes.

"Not at all," She couldn't help but giggle, "I have found this place to be…. exciting."

He laughed, "I would suppose you would."

Sokka held Suki closer as they watched the two interact, and his wife could see the jubilant smile that was spreading across his cheeks. But Suki couldn't reciprocate the look, instead seeing Katara's eyes peering over Aang's shoulders, nearly stabbing into Zuko's back. The hurt resting behind the blue eyes showing Suki a fire inside of her little sister that would rival that of any firebender. Iroh, his abundant smile plastered on his face, introduced himself to the other waterbender.

"Amka?" She nodded, assuring he got it right, "What a lovely name."

"Thank you," She giggled, leaning down and wrapping her arms around Iroh's shoulders, "I like him. Can I have him?"

Zuko laughed, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. Except the snow and ice. I can't do that again."

"He nearly froze when playing with the kids on our last visit," Zuko chuckled, remembering having to pull his uncle into the igloo when the tip of his nose was turning blue. The kids complaining loudly as their playmate was wrapped in a blanket and given a steaming cup of hot tea. A bruise on his shin from where Zuko had kicked him under the table for flirting with Kanna, which once existed vibrantly against his pale aged skin. Iroh laughed at the memory, hands going around his belly.

"Well, maybe if you two hit it off," Iroh winked to Zuko, who had the urge to kick him once more. Amka giggled behind her hand. Her eyes opening wide she stood a-tip-toe to gaze over Zuko's shoulder and gasped. "Xiu!" She waved wildly, her arm going over her head. "Xiu!"

Zuko and Sokka turned and saw the small Earth Kingdom woman walking shakily, sheepishly towards them. Her pink shawl wrapped tight around her – the singe marks at the ends of the tassels shrunk like burnt hair, and her skin peeking through some places where cinders had fallen. Her eyes were wide, and black streaks of charcoal-based makeup were running down her cheeks like smoke too fragile to know to go upwards. Suki gasped at the appearance and pulled off her own dark green shawl, wrapping it around her small figure and leading her to the group.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked softly, Xiu nodded, her eyes still on the ground at their feet. Zuko was taken aback by the stark contrast of the woman who had been so jovial earlier – now a mess of shivers and quakes. As delicate and tiny as an anthill during a mudslide. Without a moment of hesitation Zuko shrugged from his jacket, approaching Suki and Xiu and wrapping his jacket around the quivering woman – the heat of his skin still residing in the silk. Her eyes flashed to his for half a breath before she turned away and kept her eyes down. Whispering a thanks as she let Suki continue to hold her.

"It's normal to be in shock after something like this," Toph's voice sounded, as she walked towards them. Her sightless eyes resting on Xiu Rong as she stepped forward. The black of Toph's cheongsam blended with the night around them as the torches glimmered weakly. Toph shrugged her black shawl tighter around her, her arms crossed underneath her breasts. Tilting her stance onto one hip the other leg became visible right above the knee. Zuko noticed some guards walking nearby glancing at her, bumping into one another comically behind her. One running full-on into a pole and giving himself a bloody nose. However, Toph's face showed she was not in the mood to be flirtatious – or even amiable – she was looking sternly in the direction of Xiu Rong. Her sightless eyes resting right above her head and gazing into the abyss of the night.

It is not normal, however – she thought bitterly – for an innocent bystander to feel so guilty.

"How did it go?" Sokka asked, Aang and Katara joining the small circle. Toph's face turned towards them, knowing if she could look into Katara's eyes she might blush. She cleared her throat before shrugging.

"He's detained. He'll talk, eventually. But right now he's still a little…"

"Crazy?" Aang offered. Toph nodded and sighed loudly.

"This really wasn't how I planned for this festival to go…"

Zuko rested a hand on her shoulder, "It still went very well. There's always next year."

"And next year," Iroh added, "it will be even bigger and better."

Toph's lips raised at the edges, a half-moon smile, and she nodded. "I hope so."

Iroh wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer in a side-hug, "Hope is a good thing – but so is confidence. Be confident that things will improve." Toph leaned into his side, like a plush warm pillow and sighed. She couldn't imagine how anyone could still be so defiantly anti-Fire Nation with these two men in control. Iroh, whose life dream seemed only to be selling the finest quality tea to all peoples; and Zuko, the grumpy-faced humanitarian in charge of all Fire Nation operations. The big brother she wished she had had. The warm hand that held hers now, when she needed courage the most. When she needed confidence the most.

"Let's get home," Toph sighed, "I'm sure we're all tired."

With a chorus of agreement their small band moved towards the street that bore the Bei Fong manner – Xiu Rong almost turning away was quickly corralled back into place by Toph.

"I'll be fine at home tonight," Xiu had argued.

"I'll feel safer if you're here with us."

"But-."

"No arguments. I'll send a servant to tell your father you're staying with us tonight."

Xiu, having to accept the doctrine of Toph, stepped foot-by-foot forward towards the estate where Toph's aging mother quickly wrapped both her daughter and her into a hug. The peach-silk robe she wore smelling like peppermint tea, her eyes were watering, lamenting her fears when she had heard of what happened. Toph assured her mother that everyone was safe – just a little smelly from the smoke – and asked her to put on a pot of chamomile tea to help them relax. Or rather, for a servant to put on the pot of tea – since her mother tended to burn everything. Even tea, it seemed.

"I should get going," Iroh bowed at the front door.

"Uncle," Toph frowned, "You know you're welcome to stay here."

"Oh, I can't. I have a pretty little lady waiting at home for me."

"What?" Zuko nearly squeaked, turning on his heel to face his uncle. The blush across his cheeks and the wide eyes baring onto the older man making Sokka and Katara giggle – they had shared the same look when their father had introduced them to his current girlfriend.

"Oh yes," Iroh nodded happily, his lips curling into a small grin as he eyed his nephew, "She's small, pale, beautiful, and crazy about me. She's on me all the time."

"I did not need to know that!" Zuko yelled out, his rage turning into confusion as his uncle burst out into a jovial laugh that radiated on the walls of the estate and gates.

"And she's a cat," he reached out, poking Zuko on the nose. Suki hid her giggle behind her hand as Sokka began cracking up next to her.

"Mind in the gutter, Zuko?" Sokka teased, punching Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko turned with smoke coming from his nose – his face an embarrassed crimson from ear to ear.

"Uncle!" He growled, only making Iroh laugh harder. Patting his nephew on the shoulder he pulled him in for a hug.

"I hope," he whispered like a breath of wind against Zuko's shoulder, "You listen to my advice soon. I can't always be there to protect you." His heart stopped beating for a moment as Zuko realized what he had meant. His perceptive uncle was probably able to see the heat that still existed between him and Katara. Maybe, even smell her perfume tucked against his chest from where she had been pressed so ardently before. Zuko's eyes closed.

But I can't imagine letting her go yet…

"I will uncle. I promise." Iroh pulled away and nodded, smacking Zuko playfully on the cheek and giving the others their farewells before heading back out onto the street. Zuko raced back towards the gate, leaning out.

"You'll be safe walking home?"

Looking over his shoulder Iroh chuckled, tucking his hands behind his back and patting at his spine, "Dragons remain powerful even unto old age."

"This isn't a night for proverbs, uncle."

"Or is it?" He grinned, continuing to walk down the streets, lamplights flickering on as he walked by. Zuko sighed through his nose, watching as his friends entered the Bei Fong manor, Toph waiting by the door and gazing towards him.

Probably keeping an eye on uncle…he smiled happily, glad that the little earthebender he considered a sister was close with the most important member of his family. The only remaining member, as far as Zuko was concerned. As he approached his lips parted to assure her that his uncle would be okay walking home alone, but his words transformed into a grunt as pain flooded from his leg upwards.

"What the-?"

"You're lucky the fireworks didn't kill you. 'Cause I might've."

"Why?" Zuko rubbed his leg quickly, hissing out his pain.

"Why do you think, idiot?"

Zuko paused for a moment, his realization burning in the pit of his stomach, "You didn't…"

"I did…" Toph groaned, shuddering at the memory of what she had borne witness to. She grimaced, her arms going flat at her sides as she squirmed in place. Zuko tried apologizing reverently but offering no explanation. There was none; especially not one that his virgin sister would understand. Even if she understood the way passion and lust played so strongly against your reason with someone you loved – there was no excuse for it being so open like an animal.

Especially not when the woman you love is married…let alone to a man who can fly overhead at any time..

"No. No apologies. How dare you make me feel that with my feet!" Toph shivered again, letting her foot go forward and kick Zuko in the shin again. Zuko almost laughed as he rubbed the place she kicked – amazed at the accuracy of which she was able to hit the same spot in the span of a few seconds. He would have to remember to give her accolades when he regained feeling in his leg.

"Feel what?" a voice pulled them from their solitude, seeing Sokka leaning from the doorway towards them. The two looked bewildered at Sokka, who took their faces as an admission of guilt. A conspiracy between the two of them…or a juicy secret. Noticing the blush over Zuko's nose, and the flush over Toph's cheeks, Sokka gasped happily, putting his hands in front of his mouth.

"Was Zuko trying to get freaky with someone? Who? Who?"

Sokka's childish giddiness was short-lived as Zuko glared and Toph rolled her eyes. Pushing past him Toph entered the home and began pulling away the tea pot from her mother – who had been giving it an honest try but the smell of burnt iron was beginning to sting her nose.

"Who?" Sokka whispered happily to Zuko, poking him on the arm with a giddy smile, "I won't tell, I promise."

"Mhm," Zuko rolled his eyes, "Sokka, I wasn't. That's not it."

"I can tell you're lying," He sang, but Zuko sighed in frustration and strode past him, glaring at Sokka half-heartedly from his bedroom door before slamming it shut and changing into a tunic for comfort.

Sokka frowned and kicked at a pebble by his feet.

C'mon. I deserve to know…he whined internally, thinking about who in their group was on the riverbank and who wasn't. His eyebrows pinched together as he found the most he could remember was Suki holding his hand tightly and kissing him on the cheek. Was Amka there, though? I dunno….he desperately urged his memory to be better, to try to paint her at the scene. I can't remember…I think she showed up after the fireworks went off…his face lit up…around the time that Zuko showed up too….

He giggled to himself, entering the home and seeing that the tea would take a few minutes as Toph and her mother argued loudly from the tea room, Amka using her Waterbending to chill the iron teapot in some water before it might've turned red and warped. Sliding into his bedroom he saw Suki sitting on the edge of the bed as Katara sat on the floor at a small table that had some of the leftover snacks on it. They had been whispering but quieted upon seeing him – something he didn't mind, he didn't need to know. But, they would need to know this.

"Ladies," He whispered happily, shutting the door behind him, "I think Zuko likes Amka."

XxXxX

Why Why WHY WHY WHY?

Xiu paced the floor of her room in a large circle, her thighs bruised from having accidentally brushed against the side of the desk in the corner. Her lungs were two bellows that only existed to feed the flame of panic that was building in her stomach. Her bowels felt loose and the urge to vomit had caused her to hover over her washing-bowl numerous times since being shown to her room after tea.

I paid him extra to not…I paid him… She panted, sitting down on the edge of her bed again and rubbing her palms against her arms. The white nightgown thin against her skin, offering no protection against the chill she felt. But, even she could acknowledge that this chill was not borne of the air – it was the summer, after all - but turmoil. Xiu leaned over and exhaled weakly.

If Toph ever finds out….she'll kill me. And that bastard…he's going to squeal…I know it…I know it…

Her hands went up, fingers tangling in her hair as she exhaled shakily. The urge to run beginning to grow. The palms of her feet itching.

I have to get outta here… I gotta leave Ba Sing Se before morning…she stood, quickly grabbing the bag that held her freshly laundered dress and shawl. Opening a drawer, she packed the bag to almost bursting with all the clothing meant for guests. She was wild with plans and her mind raced to trace the easiest route from the city. She blew out the candle on the small table, the night's darkness descending on the room completely – except a few rays of moonlight that fluttered on the ground underneath. The window's intricate metal designs silhouetted on the ground before her feet – a phoenix in flight over a boar with wings mocked her with their exuberant smiles.

First, I'll say goodbye to daddy. He'll understand. Then Huian….she would be devastated if I just disappeared… Then I can hop the fish-market cart to the edge of town. From there I can probably hide a little better…then …she approached the window, beginning to undo the small metal latch on the corner that allowed the large circular window to be pushed out for the winds to chill the rooms in the late summer – usually august where the humidity stuck to your skin at night like the embrace of an overly-zealous lover, and left you equally sweaty.

Xiu's voice rose in a squeak, however, as her fingers pulled back from the metal – watching it entangle among itself suddenly and viciously. The metal curls of the window twisting into tight bars that kept her from being able to place even a single hand outside. Turning her head she saw the silhouette of Toph entering her bedroom, the door shutting behind her with a gust of wind so strong the candle on the desk went out in a small poof of smoke. The two were engulfed in only the gentle light of the moon. Her unseeing eyes settled furiously on Xiu Rong.

"Toph," She tried to smile amiably, "Wha-."

"You're going to tell me everything," Toph said firmly.

"What do you me-," She covered her mouth to hide a scream as the earth shifted under her feet, causing her to fall to the ground. Toph's hand still poised over the ground, veins bulging and pulsing in the soft grey light.

"Don't even try."

The bloodlust in Toph's green eyes was radiating from the moonlight that shone through the window; the now-twisted metal frame creating the eerie resemblance of thorns across her features. Xiu gasped, a hand moving to her breast as she squirmed to maintain distance between herself and Toph. Never before had Xiu wished for the ground to swallow her whole – not even in the darkest moments of her despair during the war – but now, facing the greatest earthbender in the world with eyes like fire pressing like a boulder against her being, she wished the world would. She wished she could disappear into a pit of flames and escape this. She knew she would have to tell Toph everything – she could detect lies after all…none of her usual tactics for getting out of trouble would work.

"Toph," Xiu began shakily, sniffing and rubbing her nose embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Toph hissed.

"I promise I tried to stop him! I promise!"

Toph leaned down and pinched Xiu's chin between her thumb and forefinger, "What. Did you. Do?" Behind her, the ends of Toph's hair trailed on the tile floor, sounding like snake scales slithering against sand. Xiu's skin prickled at the sightless eyes peering into her own – her breath hitching in the back of her throat. Her eyes, watering and warm, stung at the corners until tears flowed freely – plopping on Toph's palm, to which she gave no reaction. Xiu knew tears would not move Toph. She had been witnessing to how close Zuko and her are through the days they spent together. They stuck together like a tight knit family with overwhelming love – and she had tried to assassinate him. Even if she had tried to take it back – it had still almost happened.

It was treason, trying to assassinate a royal, and it would cost her head.

"I-…" Xiu hiccupped, "I tried to have Zuko assassinated…"

"Why?" Toph barked, "He has been nothing but kind to you!"

"I know," Xiu sobbed into her palm for a moment, recounting all the laughs she had shared with him. The way his tilted smile brought her heart to fluttering. "It was before I met him. I panicked and-…and I…"

"What?"

"He was Fire Nation!" Xiu explained quickly, her eyes staring at Toph's – hoping any semblance of regret could be felt, "We were afraid…a lot of us in the middle circle…so afraid that he was going to-."

"To take over? To use this mission of peace and harmony to wage war once more? When every earthbender would be present?" Xiu could hear the clicks of Toph's teeth reverberate from the walls and back as she accented the words bitterly, nearly spitting them out in disgust before her feet. Toph's tone laid out the flaws of the anxiety that wracked her and her friends – how foolish it was to think that a man who had made no signs in twelve years of war would have used now…when very Earth Kingdom resident would be home and ready to fight. Xiu shivered.

"Toph, I tried…I tried to stop him. I paid him double to not go through with it…I really did…"

"Too bad," Toph sighed sadly, reaching into the back of belt, and pulling out handcuffs, beginning to place them around Xiu's delicate wrists. It's such a shame…Toph lamented inside – remembering how these hands had been so kind to her in her childhood. So passionate in making fighting costumes. So willing to hug Toph in her most painful moments. Hands connected to a neck that would be endeared with a rope by morning. But she didn't want to think about that – despite everything Xiu was still a friend… but with her position she had to ensure justice was served. Especially one so serious.

Xiu's quiet sobbing filled the room, making Toph's heart ache along with her. Xiu's lips moved in quiet apologies to her father, Huian, Lilu, Toph…

"Toph… I think we can forgive this," a gentle voice sounded from the doorframe. Toph paused as the last cuff was secured over Xiu's wrist.

"Not now," she barked, tightening the cuff and keeping a firm grip on the middle, hoisting Xiu to standing as she leaned forward. Her spine straightened like a jaguar about to pounce as she turned towards the figure, leaning suavely on the doorframe. His arms crossed before his chest and the long hair catching the wind from the mutilated window.

"Toph," he walked inside, shutting the door behind them with a click that played through the room. His footsteps padded against the tiles as he approached – flicking his wrist and reigniting the candle that lay like a horrified witness on the table bringing the room to life. Xiu gazed up into Zuko's eyes, cascading warmth as he smiled down at her. Xiu noticed his skin was almost like opal in the moonlight, shimmering and pale and iridescent – the crests of his lips like arrowheads glimmering. He settled his eyes on her for a moment before turning towards Toph, his hand easily encasing the grip she had on the cuffs. "We can let her go." He said firmly.

"No," Toph barked at him, staring straight at his chest, and stamping a foot down, "She almost had you killed!"

Xiu swallowed guiltily, looking up at Zuko. He saw the fear behind those immaculate emerald eyes – how her usually vibrant skin could have belonged to a corpse and he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. The snail-trail of tears that remained on her cheeks, with small dark dots of wetness on the lapel of her nightgown. "I-," She quivered for a moment, "It's okay, Lord Zuko. I deserve punishment for my crime."

"Then so do I," Zuko said after a moment, holding his wrists out together towards Toph, who glared up at him. He bowed his head in reverence and went to his knees, his hair hiding his face like a curtain as it fell before him. In a more lighthearted moment Xiu would have giggled at how Toph only barely stood above Zuko in this demure stance. But, this stance taken by a powerful Fire Lord before her very eyes elicited a gasp from her lips and her eyes to strain on Toph's figure. Toph's breath was coming in heavy and stubborn – her nose whistling from the exertion.

"What do you mean?" She ordered Zuko, keeping her hand on Xiu's cuffs.

"I mean, I tried to have Aang assassinated twelve years ago. It's about time I were punished."

"Don't be an idiot!" Toph stamped a foot down, "That was during the war. Before you changed!"

"My point exactly," Zuko looked up, his hair cascading back and revealing a small amount of his visage, "I changed. I became better, didn't I?"

Toph remained stubbornly silent, her lip twitching at a corner. Xiu could almost hear her jaw clicking as it set like a bear trap. Her stubbornness burning from every pore.

"And I realized my mistakes. And I have worked very hard to reverse them. I know Xiu will do the same," he said tenderly, shining a smile towards Xiu who continued to stare at him in amazement. "I know she will. Because she has a good heart. And she knows that what she did was wrong." His eyebrows rose and she nodded hurriedly. Zuko couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Toph's eyebrows knitting together and her nose scrunch up like she had just walked past a musking-skunk ox.

"This isn't time for your preaching, Zuko. She-."

"I know what she did. I also know that she tried to stop him," He turned to Xiu with a soft smile, "I also know she's learned that not all firebenders are bad…"

"I wish I had known," Xiu said softly, her throat clenching as she stared into the eyes of Zuko, his scar looking like orange-raspberry sherbet in the faint flickering candlelight. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. You know now," Zuko smiled, turning back to Toph who was rubbing her forehead exasperatedly.

"I can't believe this," She groaned angrily, "Zuko. She tried to assassinate you… I have to…"

"Be forgiving," he pleaded with a smile, "trust that she can change. Trust that she can help others see what she has. Trust that she doesn't deserve to die for a momentary lack of judgement."

Toph sighed, knowing that Zuko was not going to relent in this argument. Knowing that he was idealistic about the way people could change for the better – after all, he had. She rolled her head back, "When that man tells us everything…when he reveals who she is to Kuei," She began, "What will you do when King Kuei calls for her head?"

"I will write a personal pardoning for Xiu Rong so Kuei knows that I am against this young woman's punishment." Zuko said firmly, without a second of hesitation.

"You think that will work?"

"Yes. And if not," he turned to Xiu with a tender smile, "She may come live with me in the Fire Nation. She will have a place to stay and a job until she finds where she belongs."

Xiu's heart almost stopped, her hands wanting to go to her lips, but still being confined by the short reach of Toph – who was now openly glaring at Zuko, but she had changed. The fire behind Toph's eyes was gone – now nothing more than smoky grey embers behind her green. She reached forward wordlessly and undid the cuffs on Xiu's wrists.

"You are…," Toph began, a sigh sounding from deep within her chest, "very lucky that Zuko is such an idiot. A forgiving idiot."

Zuko chuckled and thanked Toph, Xiu taking up her bag and gazing at the two of them.

"I won't forget this kindness...ever…" She said to them both, bowing low at the waist. Toph stared at her with lips as thin as a needle and pressed so tight they were sheet white. Zuko bowed his head to her.

"Have a servant walk you home," Toph muttered, turning away from Xiu and keeping herself facing the window, her wrist twisting as she began to unravel the metal before her mother sees she had destroyed the antique.

"Thank you, Toph," Xiu bowed low to her, knowing she could feel it. Turning to Zuko she gazed into his eyes for a moment, "You are unlike any firebender I have ever known…and I am so grateful I met you."

"We'll meet again," He assured, stepping back as Xiu's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Her face pressing into his chest and inhaling – she never wanted to forget the warmth of this skin, or the smell of cinnamon which burned her nose. She smiled up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks, a sense of accomplishment as she noticed he had the same pink spreading across his cheeks. She smiled brightly – burning this into her memory -and made sure to leave before Toph felt less forgiving. The maid in charge of overseeing the night errands sent for a man-servant to walk her home. Right before following the green-clad figure from the gate, she turned and saw the candle burning in her room – the tall figure of Zuko at the window who offered a wave. Next to him, pouting and teary-eyed, Toph leaned on the window. Xiu sniffed away a tear and waved her hand, disappearing behind the wall and heading towards home.

We'll meet again…she promised herself, turning towards home, trying to burn every memory of Zuko into her heart – Until we meet again…

"I'm glad you got to say goodbye," Zuko smiled down at Toph, rubbing her spine gently. The thin brown tunic she wore folding under his palm.

"You're an idiot," She admonished, turning away from the window. Zuko sighed, knowing she was conflicted between duty and friendship. Knowing he had put her in a hard spot. He moved and wrapped his arms around her from behind, laying his head on her shoulder. "Such an idiot."

"I know."

"A big idiot." She reached over her shoulder, feeling the stubble on his cheek that he would have to shave away in the morning. Scratching it and feeling the hair sting under her nails, but the sound like gentle raindrops on a windowpane.

"Mhm." He leaned into the ministrations on his cheek, his eyes closing as he exhaled. Finally, able to relax knowing that Toph wasn't going to have to pull herself apart in the name of justice. Being able to preserve the memories of her childhood with Xiu Rong, and the few days of fun they all had together, without them being marred by her execution.

"King of idiots."

Zuko chuckled, "I know. But I love you. And I'm not going to let you do anything that hurts your soul."

Toph smiled begrudgingly and nodded, "I love you too, idiot."

XxXxX

"So…you burn incense and meditate under a giant tree?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow, his fork pointing at Aang who nodded pleasantly. The breakfast table was strewn with large helpings of rice, soups, and dumplings for the group to share. The steam from the rice coated the back of Sokka's fork, masking the reflected faces of his tablemates with a fine layer of mist. "How is that any different than other days there?"

"Because," Aang quickly swallowed his mouthful of tofu soup, leaning on his elbow, "we are focusing our energy into the universe and giving thanks for the life around us." Seeing Sokka's deadpan expression Aang sighed and looked to Katara, who gave him a gentle smile of encouragement and a shrug of her shoulders. "We don't do that all the time, Sokka. Usually we meditate on inner peace and understanding. But with our fall ceremony we give thanks to the universe outside of us."

"Mhm…" Sokka hummed, sliding more rice into his mouth.

"And this year," Aang said excitedly, "I think enough of my acolytes have reached enlightenment to help lead us."

"That's great," Katara said happily, "So you'll be able to celebrate again?"

"Mhm. First time with a group since…well," His eyes dimmed for a moment, "A long time…"

The group fell quiet, the genocide of the Air Nomads being pulled to the front of their minds as dishes were refilled with dumplings and rice. Nobody really knew what to say when the topic arose – and Aang didn't begrudge them for this. He was quite content with not talking about it, honestly. He wanted to focus on the now. On what he could control. He sipped on his soup, relishing in the deliciousness of the tofu that Toph's servants had learned to prepare with his visits. However, the quiet room lingered for a few moments longer than he was used to and he opened his mouth to speak – only to be cut off.

The smacking of teeth on the plump skin of a dumpling sounding throughout the room. Sokka's loud chewing making Suki and Katara share a knowing glance and a roll of their eyes – before giggling behind their hands. Quieting down Sokka glanced at the two of them sarcastically, sticking out the tip of his tongue and changing over to his soup – which he slurped accidentally – causing them to laugh all over again. Habitually, Katara's eyes found Zuko's – tired and trained on the grey-print paper in front of him. His thin pointer finger wrapped around the handle of an ivory-white teacup as his eyes moved from side to side. His hair was lazily tied in a bun at the nape of his neck, spilling from the sides.

"Sokka, you're such a barbarian," Zuko quipped from behind the paper. Sokka placed a pea on the top of his palm and flicked it, smirking when it smushed against the back of the paper. Zuko lowered it and playfully glared at Sokka. "Proving my point."

"Eat it," Sokka flicked another, Zuko breathing out a small stream of fire, watching the pea set aflame and land on the corner of his plate as an ember of it's former self. "Okay, good aim." Sokka relented, ceasing to pull veggies from his rice and eating. Zuko grinned and resumed his paper, eyes skimming over the articles tiredly.

His hand coming up to sip at the edge of the teacup Katara's cheeks tinted pink as she remembered where those lips had been the night before. Remembering the firmness of them pressed against the skin of her neck and lower. She let out a shaky breath, hiding it with a cough behind her fist. Zuko's eyes trailed over to her, and he couldn't help but smile at her before returning to the paper.

"Ladies, I think Zuko likes Amka!" Sokka's words still stung at her core. Suki had been quick to tell Sokka not to come up with conspiracy theories and accusations – but he had been so adamant about it. Had she missed anything between the two when she was with Aunt Wu? Had they gone off together briefly? She couldn't say – she knew she had to trust Zuko. He had never given her cause not to…but…

First you were suspicious of Xiu…now Amka…get ahold of yourself, woman. Katara chided herself, pulling apart a dumpling with the tip of her chopstick. The subtle dough breaking in half and spilling out in a mesh of pork and vegetable filling. She piled some of the carrot to the side and began pulling pieces of translucent cabbage to nibble at the ends.

However, Katara's resolve melted away when the door slid open revealing a scantily clad Amka. Her wild hair spilling around her shoulders in waves of chocolate curls, resting delicately on a melted honey colored robe that spilled open in the front. The silk nightgown she wore was shimmering like a frozen lake under a full moon, making the dark skin above her breasts, and her legs more apparently toned and beautiful. Katara's hand tightened around her chopsticks as she realized that Zuko's eyes had trailed up from his reading and followed Amka to her seat – quickly resuming his reading once she was settled next to him.

"Morning," She said happily, bowing over the table slightly after she had rearranged her robe to be a bit more closed around her.

"How'd you sleep?" Suki offered, trying to be genial.

"Amazingly. Last night was so exciting I practically fell asleep as soon as I laid down."

"That's good."

Taking up his cup, Zuko took a long sip and set it back down in the saucer. Toph reached over for the kettle and refilled his cup – knowing he was so entranced with the morning paper that he wouldn't even recognize his cup had been emptied. His eyebrows lifted as the warmth from the cup pressed against his finger and he saw Toph holding the handle.

"Thank you," He offered, as she shook her head and plopped two sugar cubes into his cup and swirled it around with a spoon. The tinkling of metal against porcelain sounding throughout the room – met with Amka's giggle.

"Wow, that's friendship." She mused, Zuko looking at her then to Toph and snorting through his nose.

"It's like having a pesky little sister," He returned, getting flicked on the cheek by Toph who squirmed into her chair to get comfortable again. He brought the cup to his lips again and shut his eyes. The bitterness of the tea being swept away by the warmth of Earth Kingdom molasses-based sugar cubes. The treacle coating his mouth with a sweetness so delicate it reminded him of childhood – bitter and sweet all in the same sense. While Toph was always asking him for more spicy treats from home – he would often ask for boxes of this sugar.

He wasn't much a fan of sweet foods or treats – but this made him feel warm inside. Sometimes, when overwhelmed with work or emotion, he would take a cup of the sugar cubes out to the garden in a porcelain cup and lay, watching the moon dance in the sky until the cup was emptied and his stomach hurt. And now, as he sat around friends – listening to Sokka bicker with Aang, Toph talk to Suki and Katara about plans for today, and the interesting stranger to his side – his lips curled into a smile as he focused on the paper before him. What more could he ask for in this life? How much more blessed could he be?

At least, that feeling resided in his heart for a split moment before Aang leaned over and kissed his beautiful, pregnant wife on the cheek -standing and excusing himself for a moment. Zuko's heart constricted and his eyes stopped moving against the page – the memory of Katara enwrapped in his arms the night before turning into a bleak reminder of how she would only ever be his in private. He didn't want to think about her deep ocean eyes staring up into his with so much adoration it made his heart stop – because that would only ever be a shameful secret they shared. This, he thought, was the feeling uncle Iroh didn't want me to experience. This, he lamented, was why I should have listened to my uncle.

But I can't let her go, yet…I can't…she's an addiction I don't want to break…

When Aang returned Toph looked up from her plate, "So. I'm sorry about the festival this year, everyone," She said timidly, looking back down and poking at her dumpling with her fingertip – licking off some of the soy sauce that had bubbled there. "I didn't mean for…"

"It's okay," Aang soothed, "Nobody was hurt…"

"Yeah," Sokka smiled, before his eyebrows knit together, "Where's Xiu?"

"She went home early," Zuko filled in, finding room to speak and looking at Sokka over the rim of the paper, "She was worn out. Needed to rest." Bringing his cup to his lips he blew the steam from the tea away and took a sip, licking away a drop that had stuck to his upper lip before returning to the paper.

"Ah," Suki sighed, sitting back on her heels, "I wish we could have had a chance to say goodbye."

Toph frowned, wanting to punch Zuko in the ribs for having been so forgiving to Xiu Rong the night before; but also, very thankful that he had seen the good in the situation where she hadn't. Being able to be the voice of reason when she needed it the most. She sighed and pushed past the awkwardness that had engulfed the table, "But…there's always next year for a festival…and I hope you'll attend if we can get it to be an open event again. I'm just…really sorry…about this year."

"Don't be sorry," Zuko said gently, putting the paper down on the table and reaching over, squeezing the hand she rested on the table against his palm. The warmth engulfing the back of her hand she could feel the tips of his cold fingernails pressing against her knuckles, "Your hospitality is always impressive and I'm glad we all got to spend time together."

"Yeah," Sokka frowned, leaning on his elbows, "I just wish things had gone better." His eyes wandered over to Amka who was mixing cream into her tea and bringing it to her lips to blow over it. Her eyes settled on his and she offered a smile as she set her cup down. "I also wish you hadn't come all this way for nothing. I'm sorry."

"Oh no. I still had fun."

"What if it wasn't for nothing?" Zuko asked after a moment, leaning back, and crossing his arms over his chest. His forehead tense in thought he looked to Sokka for a moment, then turned to Amka. "You're welcome to visit the Fire Nation for a while, if you would like?" he offered, seeing her eyes sparkling from the scant sunlight that filtered through the garden. Katara's breath hitched in her throat, feeling like her heart was going to leap from her mouth she looked down.

Was Sokka….right? Am I just…

"Oh, I'd love to. But," Amka smacked her palms together excitedly and turned to the table, "I'd like my tribe-mates to join me. I know you'll be busy with work now and then…" Katara's heart melted at the amiable way Amka's eyes sparkled towards them – filled with excitement and innocence that made her feel dirty for wishing ill on her – even secretly. This woman was so kind-hearted. So perfect.

Of course Zuko would like her….She thought bitterly, feeling the sourness of bile prick the back of her throat.

"Ah, so you're not lonely whenever he's in a meeting," Sokka nodded, pinching his chin and thinking with a hum, "Well. I'd love to go. It's been a while since I've been in Fire Nation territory…"He looked expectantly at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd love to, but," Suki frowned, her lips pursing together, "I can't leave Ty Lee in charge for too long without expecting some problems." Sokka chuckled and shook his head.

"That girl gets herself into so much trouble sometimes. It's amazing."

"Like the time she got stuck in the highest tree on the island playing hide-and-seek with the kids?" Suki giggled.

"Or burned her hand trying to build a campfire from scratch." Sokka sighed and shook his head.

"Well, that's because she was trying to do that using an old firework she had found, "Katara joined in with a giggle – remembering having to pull the story out of Ty Lee when she had been healing her hand. Realizing she had broken her promise not to tell anyone with a blush – but she had laughed uproariously when Ty Lee had told her after her hand was all better.

Zuko shook his head and laughed, "She was clumsy as a kid, too. Always tripping around the palace. Once accidentally took down a servant who was carrying a tray of cakes."

"Oh?" Aang laughed, leaning on his elbows.

"Mhm. She was covered…actually, that might have not been an accident…" Zuko pinched his chin and ruminated, his forehead tensing and lips pursing, "She always tripped around desserts…"

"So you won't be coming?" Sokka asked Suki sadly, kissing her on the cheek and pulling her closer, "Maybe you can come once you're sure Kyoshi Island isn't burnt to the ground?"

"Sure. If that's okay?" She smiled when Zuko nodded, giving her husband a big kiss.

"Count us in too, Sifu Hotman," Aang said brightly, hugging his wife to his side who squirmed in his grip.

I didn't want to go…Katara smiled forcefully. Why do I want to go all the way to the Fire Nation to see Zuko flirt with another woman?

Zuko's eyes met Katara's and he sighed through his nose, his shoulders rounding at the sides. He wished he could explain himself to her. Explain that this wasn't to grow closer to Amka, but maybe to see how his people would welcome a waterbender? How a Water Tribe citizen – with their exotic dark skin, and bright blue eyes – would mesh into the fabric of his land. How she would be welcomed – and maybe a precursor to Katara. Maybe open the dam to allow him to bring his true love with him someday.

But he looked away, bringing his cup to his lips and finding it empty. Setting it down he went for the handle of the kettle – intercepted by a dark tanned hand and plump plum lips curved into an amorous smile.

"Allow me," Amka said gently, pouring his tea and placing in two sugar cubes.

"Thank you," He smiled at her, stirring with the small golden spoon and bringing it to his lips. His eyes avoiding Katara's as he licked his lips and placed the cup back down. Exhaling a steam of smoke, the lavender mixed in with the black tea streamed between his lips into a purple haze. Bounding off the paper and gently steaming against his chin. "Well. I'll have a balloon ready for us to travel to the capital by…noon?" He offered, the others talking amongst themselves and nodding. Zuko stood, bowing over the table to the others and excusing himself, folding the paper under his arm and moving into the hallway – sliding the door shut behind him.

He went to the nearest servant and asked them to take a missive to the port where a balloon would be requested for the Fire Lord and guests. Handing over the hastily written message the servant bowed low at the waist. Turning to head for the front door Zuko thought for a moment.

"Wait…"

"Yes, My Lord?" The servant turned around quickly and resumed bowing. Zuko wrote another note on a spare sheet of paper.

"And this too, please." He asked genially, a smile spread across his face. The servant read the paper and bowed again.

"I'll have it ready immediately, your highness."

As breakfast finished the group headed to their individual rooms – Toph already knowing she was invited was sitting on Zuko's bed as he folded his clothing neatly back into his bags. Her sage green tunic opening at the front to reveal a pair of sand colored pants tied at the waist with a brown belt. She was laying on her back, arms folded behind her head gazing emptily at the skylight above.

"Why don't you ever have servants do that for you?"

"I can do it. I don't mind." He shrugged, "You don't make your servants wait on you, either."

"Yeah, but I'm not royalty."

"Mmm." Zuko hummed and shrugged, "I guess living on the road with uncle made me more self sufficient than other royals." He remembered with a shudder having to wash his uncle's underwear alongside his own – thankful that he had servants to do laundry for him now. That had been the worst part of exile, how easily laundry piled up and how much of a pain in the ass it was to clean.

Once his bag was packed he turned to the mirror, seeing the unruly bun at the back of his neck and the slight amount of stubble that had been growing on his chin. Going to the wash-bin he poured water from the jug in and heated it with a very brief fire blast. Using a spare rag he dabbed it along his jaw – relishing in the heat that spread along his skin. Dipping in the straight razor he let it heat up before scaling it down his jaw very carefully. Wiping it off on the rag with every pass, the black flecks of his hair ruining the immaculate white cloth.

"Is shaving a pain?" Toph asked over her shoulder.

"Mhm," He answered, wiping the blade off again, "My uncle taught me when I began to grow hair."

"How old?"

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment, "I think when I was fourteen…about a year into exile…"

"Your dad exiled you so young…" she trailed off sadly. He chuckled, a hollow sound from his nose.

"But the best thing to ever happen to me," Zuko said truthfully, "But shaving…yeah…you're lucky you don't have to shave your face every morning. I was always so scratched up until I got the hang of it."

Wiping his face off with a spare towel he exhaled some water that had found its way into his nose. Washing his face briefly and turning his head – ensuring the shave was clean and complete. Pulling out a red ribbon he sat at the mirror and obtained his golden comb from one of the drawers.

Sitting down he untied his hair from his neck, and beginning to trail the comb through the top of his hair to the ends. His eyes going behind him in the mirror he couldn't help but laugh when he saw Toph raise her legs up in the air and kick them back and forth – swimming a marathon in the sky overhead. He quickly tied his top knot in a thick red sash and placed the fire crown atop, ensuring it wouldn't slip by stabbing the pin through his thick hair and the hole on each side of the crown. He couldn't help but be reminded of his mother's sad golden eyes when he gazed into his own – his hand going up to touch at the edges of his scar, where the jagged skin folded under his touch.

What would she think of me now…if she were to see me like this…

A knock pulled him from his reverie, and he stood, going to the door. A servant in a long white jacket with green edging bowed and handed him a small package wrapped in paper. He thanked the man and turned back into the room, seeing how Toph had rolled onto her belly.

"What's that?"

"Just a chisel," He said, unwrapping the miniature steel device with a curved edge. The handle wrapped in the finest cedar. Comfortably fit against his palm and shining in the sunlight coming from the windows.

"What for?" Toph's eyebrows knit together.

He thought for a moment, knowing that Toph would be able to detect any hint of a lie. He could tell she was tuning into his body – reading his pulse, his breath, his every move. He grinned, lips curving into a sharp twist of a smile at the ends.

"You'll see," He answered cryptically, seeing her face fall as she wasn't able to detect his lie, "You'll see."

XxXxX

This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be – but I have been pretty busy with family and stuff. Sorry. I still hope it was a good chapter. I didn't have much time to proofread and perfect but I just wanted to push it out there.

Also – a friend of mine talked me into getting a tumblr…. I'm Snake-press on there too. I figured I would open it in case anyone wanted to share ideas / chat / etc. with me. I'll probably just post Zutara stuff on it – maybe a drabble or two. Follow if you want, no pressure. Just figured I would put it out there. ( )

Again. PLEASE leave a review 😊 They always brighten my days! And thank you for all the support!

-Snake-Press


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Thank you so much for the continued support! I'm sorry if this fanfic is going slow for some of you ): I'm just trying to build up to the event we all are excited for. Be patient! I promise it's worth it!

XxXxX

The gold-plated steps up to the balloon should have been an indication to the lavishness that would be the interior, Amka reflected upon entering, but this, this was just extravagant. She had read magazines and heard stories from those who had the ability to travel, that royalty had luxury in surplus – and she had never imagined it to be quite like this. This balloon, Sokka had told her, was used only by royalty of the Fire Nation – and the occasional group-travel session that had become more and more seldom as the years had passed.

"The last time we boarded this," Sokka remarked, plopping himself on the tan couch and stretching out lazily, "Was when we were all vacationing on Ember Island. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Aang smiled, setting his staff against the wall and perching on the arm of the couch, "That was right before Katara and I got married…it's been a long time."

"I like the changes," Sokka snapped and pointed towards Zuko who had boarded last, right behind Amka. His hand on the top of the doorframe as he leaned out and shut the door to the balloon behind him. Amka pausing in front of him to take in the opulence before her, so much attentive detail in just a sitting room. The wooden floors were well-polished with tones of burnt amber dancing together with dark brown hues. Melting towards the walls that had been painted a comforting tree-trunk brown, which would have made the space feel small and cramped if it hadn't been for the gold-leaf frames that glittered from the sunlight spilling through the window that took over an entire wall in front of them. Artistic renderings of Fire Nation buildings with sloped roofs and elaborately carved eaves were painted in elaborate sienna tones hung in the golden frames.

Such elaborate buildings must be only in the palace, right? She thought to herself, putting a finger to her lips.

"Amka?" Zuko's voice sounded behind her and she jumped slightly. Looking over her shoulder with a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," She smiled tenderly, "I'm in the way."

"It's alright," he assured, sliding past her once she had stepped forward, her cheeks becoming enflamed as the tips of his fingers slid on her lower back as he passed. Her eyes followed Zuko towards a door that was opposite the hallway that stretched out to the back of the ship to the right. Once he had disappeared, she gazed out at the powder-blue sky that stretched before them. A few faded-charcoal clouds were rumbling far away from them – but it still brought a nervousness in her bones that she could not explain.

"It'll be okay," Aang noticed, leaning forward on his knees, "This ship is sturdy."

"And there's two waterbenders on board," Sokka said lazily, "Anything happens y'all can just whoosh it away."

"Whoosh?" Katara replied sarcastically, leaning back in the velvet periwinkle chair in the corner. Amka gazed around, noticing the variant in the furniture colors – a periwinkle armchair, a cucumber green large cushion in a circular base, a boiled orange peel couch, and a domineering wingback chair in a stewed-cherry red. Amka smiled to herself and sat on the ground in front of the couch.

This is a room ensuring the comfort of anyone from anywhere…how thoughtful. She smiled, hugging her arms over her knees, and resting her chin on the plush muscle of her arm between hand and elbow. She could feel the motor beginning to hum with smooth vibrations under her toes and exhaled quietly to herself; flying made her nervous, but she knew that she would be safe. She couldn't explain why, but she felt comfortable around these people who she wished she had known longer. But the future was open, and memories would be made – she could feel it, and her smile grew as she felt optimistic.

This optimism was not shared by Zuko as he exited the captain's pit with a sigh, "It will be a full day and a half trek to get to the Fire Nation. Apparently, the wind is not with us," He announced, moving, and sitting in the domineering red chair, one leg curving over the other and his nails digging into the arms. "Apparently," he sighed, "A storm is in the vicinity so we can expect to be slowed down."

"Ah, shucks," Toph sighed, her arms curling behind her head in the circular-cushion chair that bore a resemblance to a bowl leaning on its side in a drying rack. Her legs were curled underneath her and Amka thought, with a small chuckle, that she looked so comfortable she could take a nap. But inside, Toph felt a nervousness at knowing that they would be going through a storm. She hated flying. She hated flying through storms even more.

"Well," Aang said with a smile, "That'll give us all time to catch up."

"Mm," Sokka agreed, sitting up on the couch, Aang quickly taking the vacant spot next to him on the cushions. "How do you feel?" He turned to Katara who shrugged.

"Fine so far."

"I brought tea and mints aboard," Zuko told her with a serene smile, the idea of his child tucked so lovingly underneath Katara's palm sending warmth throughout his body. He wanted so badly to go over and wrap his arms around her shoulders, having her sit on his lap throughout the journey so he could keep her safe. He wanted to be swallowed by the seat and escape into this fantasy – but as per the norm for someone in his position he was quickly pulled from his mind with affairs of the world.

"Your majesty?" A voice sounded from behind the couch, a tall portly man in a straining red jacket and brown tunic bowed, "May I have your attention for just a moment?"

Zuko pardoned himself, standing by the window as the man spoke in hushed tones, but the others remained deathly quiet to eavesdrop – Amka's face bemusedly watching the others as their ears perked up. She shut her eyes, putting her full concentration into her ears and listening to the scratchy voice of the man speak in rapid succession to Zuko. "My Lord," he began respectfully, followed by a rustling of papers, "there has been a movement against the new curriculum you approved before leaving for the Earth Kingdom?"

"By teachers?" Zuko's low baritone voice sounded, a twinge of concern at the end of the words. Amka could almost hear his shoulders droop with the defeat of what such a statement would mean.

"No, by a man named," another rustle of papers, "a man named Hide. He apparently organized a small rally that grew in number with secret underground meetings…that took place in a cave…"

"We know this…how?"

"We apprehended one of demonstrators and asked questions. Apparently," the man's sigh was a rustle of leaves that tickled the inside of Amka's ears, "they are unhappy that the pro-Fire Nation propaganda has been removed from the curriculum. They believe it is 'pointless' to study the cultures of other nations…they believe it is…" a rustling of papers that crinkled loudly as they were grabbed. Zuko sighed through his nose.

"It is a 'bastardization of Fire Nation culture not teaching our children the power and superiority of our nation'," he quoted from the paper, which fell to his side still gripped like a soiled tissue in his grip. Amka opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, her eyes clicking together with Katara's for a moment before they both took in the sight of Zuko's head downcast towards the ground that was becoming more and more distant as the balloon moved upwards.

"We need a plan that will quiet the protestors while maintaining the integrity of our schools. I refuse to give in and allow them to continue this foolish nationalism," Zuko decreed quietly, the cold glass pressing his forehead as he thought. The old servant stood quietly; arms folded in front of him as he looked towards his Fire Lord. "I will handle this, Hamu. Thank you." Zuko bowed, excusing the man, and sighed – his shoulders slumping for a moment. He had been looking forward to spending some down-time with his friends…but now…

"You okay?" Katara's voice sounded so kind it made his heart ache. He turned and offered her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm afraid I have some work to do…"

"We understand," Aang sat up, his arms resting on the back of the couch, "We'll wait for you."

"Thanks," Zuko chuckled and crossed his arms, "But where else were you planning on going?"

"Touché," Aang chuckled and slid back down on the couch, kicking his legs over Sokka's lap who glared at him.

"I am not a footrest!" He argued, beginning a bickering match between him and Aang. Zuko shook his head, perhaps a little grateful that he wouldn't be needed to mediate this and disappeared into his private quarters at the end of the hallway. Her eyes following his back, Katara felt his absence in her bones when he vanished behind the dark wooden door. She so wished that she could go with him, wrap her arms around him as he worked, and be tender with him. But that wasn't proper, but her heart hammered with the desire to be with him. Her hands resting along the mound, her eyes traced the curvature of her belly.

But maybe he's already with me…Are you sad too, little one? She thought softly, wishing she could feel the movements inside of her – but knowing it would be a little while longer. The lights of Aunt Wu's fire came to mind – brilliant shades they both had never seen. I wonder what that means…but I know I'll protect you with my life…no matter what…

"He works so hard, doesn't he?" a soft voice sounded, breaking Katara from her thoughts. She looked up into the kindly eyes of Amka who hovered next to her chair.

"Huh?"

"Zuko. I imagine he's always working. Even on vacation."

"Mm…" Katara lingered, her eyes going back to her belly, "I suppose he does…but that's what being Fire Lord does to him…unfortunately."

"He needs to have more fun," Amka smiled to herself, sitting on the arm of the chair absently, her fingers tangling on her lap, "Maybe a wife will bring that to him. A family."

Katara's heart stopped for a second and she forced herself to swallow down the bile at the back of her throat. "I suppose…a family would ground him…"

"He needs it. Speaking of…do you mind?" Amka smiled nervously, her palm poised over Katara's stomach. Katara looked at the hand quizzically for a moment before chuckling and shaking her head – she had become quite used to people reaching out to pat her belly. She was just glad Amka had asked before doing so. Amka, being a mid-wife, was not astounded by the firmness of the pregnant belly as she once had been. She thought, in her youth, that the belly of a pregnant woman was soft, pliable, mushy; however, during her internship with Kanna had found the amazing strength that the taut skin proved on the mother's belly. Her fingers could feel the warmth of Katara's skin through the soft blue gown she was wearing, and she imagined the warmth of the baby pulsing through her – two souls joined so strongly, relying on one another. Just like the Water Tribe…

"I wonder…when I will have such a blessing," Amka said somewhat sadly, her eyes almost having a wave of water come forth, before retreating behind eyelids when she blinked. Katara put her hand over Amka's and tried to smile.

"One day, Tribe sister. You will have so many babies that you will have not a moment of peace."

"I hope so…" Amka giggled, pulling her hand away embarrassed and letting it rest on her lap. Katara looked at the beautiful profile of Amka's face and forced herself to gaze out the window towards the ocean.

Tui…La…I hate myself for this…but please…don't let Amka bear Zuko's children. I couldn't handle it…I'm such a bad tribe sister…but please…

"-ara?" Aang's voice sounded and she gazed over to where Aang sat cross-legged on the side of the couch. His eyebrows knit together in worry, a crease between them trailing up towards the tip of the blue arrow that dominated his forehead.

"Yes?"

"You feelin' okay?" He leaned forward, his hands wrapping around one of hers. The pad of his thumb pressing tenderly on the back of her hand and creating soft circles that made goosebumps crawl up her arms. The hair at the back of her neck prickling like a cornered possum-cat. "You just looked…pensive."

She couldn't stand this. Every time he was so delicate with her, so mindful, so sweet – it made the guilt rise from her belly to the back of her throat. She feel a seaweed-like bile rising in the back of her throat and pressing at her tongue. "I'm fine," She assured, tapping his hand with her own, "Just worried about the rain…"

Liar…Toph harrumphed from the cushioned chair, her toes lingering on the ground as she stared up at the ceiling. Thinking about sparky again…I know… he's thinking about you, too…She sighed and sat up in the chair – her feet touching the ground completely. "How close is the rain?"

Sokka looked over his shoulder at the window, "Maybe….an hour…thirty minutes?"

"About that," Amka agreed, continuing to perch on the edge of Katara's chair. Looking to the blind girl with a soft smile, "Are you afraid of the rain?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Toph said defensively, but the reddening on her cheeks told another story.

"I see," Amka nodded, folding her hands in her lap. Toph's fingers played at a stray thread on her cushion, twisting the threads into a ball and then pulling so it would snap. Blowing the little ball in between her fingers she felt it scurry like a mouse across the floorboards to the corner of the room, tucking safely behind a bookshelf. "Toph, being unable to see while flying must be quite terrible…what do you do to pass the time?"

Toph raised an eyebrow and leaned back into the large cushioned chair, folding her arms behind her head, "Well. Usually it's just sparky and me…"

"Sparky?"

"Zuko."

"Ah," Amka nodded with a giggle, covering the curving of her lips with her fingertips. What a cute nickname…I wonder if he'd mind…

"And I usually just bother him until bedtime. Lay on his bed and bug him while he works. Ask for tea…a game of Pai Sho if I'm feeling up to it."

"Pai Sho? You can play?"

"I can feel the pieces with my feet – the little indents in them. Painted ones, I can't. But he has a special carved set on board so we can pass the time together."

"How thoughtful," Amka smiled brightly, a faint red pressing against her cheeks that sent Katara's heart into a tailspin, forcing her to look away and stare at the clouds.

"Although, I can't imagine why you would ask Zuko for tea," Sokka grunted, leaning on his elbows, "He's gonna burn it."

"Yeah, but it gets him away from work for a couple of minutes. Sometimes, at least," Toph shrugged with a smile. Amka leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees as she stared into the pale green eyes before her.

"I'm sure you worry about him when he works so much," She said softly, smiling towards Toph who only grunted and crossed her arms – but didn't say anything to contradict the statement. Sokka chuckled and leaned on his elbow.

I worry too, Toph. I worry too, he thought sadly. Looking over at his sister and her faraway stare towards the clouds. I know you must worry too…. He sighed, remembering the close friendship the two had. All the nights Zuko had arrived at the island looking like he had been destroyed from the inside out. Looking like a man ravaged by too many unrealistic expectations. It was after his….third…or was it his fourth assassination attempt that Zuko came to them with hollowed cheeks and a gaze that stared beyond this realm. He had sat in Sokka's living room, catatonically holding a cup of tea as the steam rose, and stared at the wall – silent as death, not even his breath making a sound – and Katara. Well, she had leaned against him, her cheek on his shoulder and her eyes shut. But even that seemed to bring Zuko back to life like a balm – slowly at first, but soon a smile was beginning to form.

"I'll be okay," he had finally managed and finally drunk his tea in one gulp.

"I know," his sister had said with a smile, continuing to lean her delicate cheek on the sharp edge of Zuko's shoulder. Not leaving him all night, until he had finally managed to sleep.

The memory, like a long-lost fairytale, warmed his heart and he smiled to himself. His eyes focusing softly on the edge of his Water Tribe jacket, with diagonal dark blue slashes across a white ribbon background captured his attention. Like ocean waves, billowing against one another, to a time when everything seemed so much easier…

That was…two years before Aang and Katara married…I really thought…but no. I guess I was wrong…He chuckled at the delusion. It seemed so plausible at one point for Katara to love Zuko. There was a twinkle in her eyes whenever he was around – a twinkle that he had recognized, after having seen it in Suki's beautiful eyes as she gazed at him. The same twinkle he must have towards his lovely bride.

It had seemed so real that he had wondered if his tribe would ever accept Zuko as a brother. By marrying the daughter of Hakoda they wouldn't have much choice but to accept him…and that could have created a shift in ideology among his tribe. That one event could have brought about so much change. So much progress….Sokka looked to his sister who was absently tracing her fingers across the rounded curve of her belly.

Maybe, so much happiness….

"Sorry about that," a warm baritone sounded behind them as Zuko entered the room holding five miniature scrolls bound with red ribbons. He handed them off to Hamu in the cockpit and instructed in a soft tone, "When the weather clears and it is safe – send these off via carrier hawk, please?"

"Yes, your highness," and the cockpit clicked shut again, effectively quieting the louder sounds of beeping machinery and whining gears. Zuko strolled over and sat in his wingback chair.

"How did it go?" Aang chimed. Zuko sighed and leaned against his hand balanced delicately up by his elbow. His pinky finger resting right below his eye on his scar, Amka's attention being captured by the stark contrast of his pale skin and the crimson – somehow, and she didn't know how, this only amplified the handsomeness of the angles in his face. The curves of his long fingers pressing against the skin creating hollow shadows brought obscene images to mind and she forced herself to look away. Peering down towards her tribe sister who seemed to be tracing the same lines she had forced herself to look away from.

"It'll be better once I have educational advisors visiting. I don't want to make any decisions without their input," he sighed, his head moving to the side eliciting a loud crack.

"Bro, it sounded like you broke your neck," Sokka chuckled. Zuko's hand came up and rubbed at one tense shoulder – writing missives to educational advisors around the word was a delicate endeavor, especially from a Fire Lord in need of assistance. He couldn't risk sounding weak if the letters were intercepted – but he didn't want to seem rash and aggressive in asking their help. The tightrope he walked felt like the silk of a spider's thread cast between two mountains – but he had successfully traversed it so many times that it was becoming a little easier each time. No matter how the wind blew.

"Sorry," He muttered, his finger pads pressing into the tight muscles that gave him so much trouble. Katara's legs twitched as she fought the urge to run to him. She had used Waterbending to help his muscles before – but usually in private where he would be able to thank her in his own passionate manner. But Aang still had a hand wrapped around hers – pushing him off to aid Zuko…it could possibly raise suspicions…suspicions she didn't want to handle right now. So, she was captive to her seat as she watched Amka effortlessly leave the edge of her chair, stride to Zuko and go around to the back of his chair.

"Just relax, sparky," she giggled, pulling water from a leather skin sac that was strapped to her hip. The water glowing around her hands while Zuko glared at Toph.

"What have you been teaching her?" But Toph only giggled and kicked her legs over the ground, but her toetips pressed against the hardwood floor firmly. She could feel the delicate heartbeat of Amka settling behind Zuko – and the flush of her cheeks forming. But on the other end of the room was Katara whose heartbeat felt like a withering tree. Toph could feel that her eyes were watching Zuko and Amka – that her gaze was unwavering and pained. It almost brought tears to Toph's eyes – she loved Katara so much, and her pain felt as sharp to her toes as a knife that had been drawn alongside the edges of her fingers.

"That feels nice. Thank you," Zuko groaned, leaning his head forward and allowing the water to permeate his muscles to their core – actively feeling the tangle of the strands come undone. Her fingertips were cold to the touch, like icicles being dragged along his bare skin. He knew it was dangerous, continuing like this, he was being brought to times when Katara and him had played with Waterbending in new, exciting ways. He knew if Amka continued – he could make a fatal error and moan Katara's name before everyone in this balloon. So he reached behind him and held her hand in his own and tenderly smiled at her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She smiled delicately, looking away from the powerful golden eyes that unnerved her so. But she made no move to step away – enjoying that her cold fingers were warmed so delicately by his hands.

His hand is so warm…are all firebenders like this? She thought to herself, tracing the edges of his fingernails with the tips of her free hand. Is the rest of him like this? Her face turned red and she swallowed firmly, trying to shake the thought from her mind. But Toph, who was feeling her heartbeat so clearly and worrying that it may explode, stood suddenly, and grabbed Zuko's other hand, giving him a firm pull to standing. She could tell he was staring at her quizzically, but she needed him to move before Amka exploded, or Katara attacked. That was the truth – for sure – the thunder that she could hear beginning to gain volume around the balloon did not quake her heart. It didn't cause a single hair on her head to raise in panic, that's what she wanted to believe. She didn't need Zuko to read to her to keep her mind busy. She didn't need to feel close to someone to feel secure that they wouldn't fall from the sky.

"You alright?"

"Bored. Read to me?" She asked happily, tugging Zuko towards the large cushioned chair and pushing him into it. She walked to the bookshelf and tugged a book down with the tip of her finger – it was quite a hefty volume but she couldn't tell what it is. "This?"

"A manual on aeronautical engineering?" Zuko squinted at the cover, chuckling to himself as her face fell and she turned back towards the shelf. The volume clunked on the wood and her fingertips trailed the spines of the other book, her face a twist of helplessness. Zuko stood from the chair and went behind Toph, towering over her as his palm encased the back of her hand and his forefinger touched the back of her own. He whispered the titles in her ear as she moved her finger around the shelves. Ultimately, she stopped at a volume, about as wide as her thumb, and pulled it out. "Shall we go to my room to read this or…?"

"I wouldn't mind some storytime," Sokka said from the couch.

"It's going to be a while until dinner, too," Aang sighed, "read to us?"

Zuko's eyes found that Amka had taken residence in his armchair, her legs tossed over one arm as she leaned lazily against the wing. His eyes turned to Katara who leaned into her chair with a tired yawn, stretching her arms over her head and over the back of her chair. The atmosphere in the room was cozy and warm, the clouds around the ship tinting the room in the shimmering rain. Flicking on a lamp behind the large cushioned chair he leaned back in it, Toph taking her place alongside him and tucking against him. Her arms pressed between them for warmth as she laid her head on the pad of chest right below his shoulder. He tucked his arm around her and opened the book.

"It's a copy of Fire Nation folklore my mother read to me as a kid. You sure you want me to read this?" He asked Toph, who nodded against his chest. Her eyes slid shut, wanting to focus in on his voice and be swept away into another world – one where thunder didn't reverberate through the ship. A world where she didn't have to feel her friend's heart breaking and know she couldn't do anything about it.

Zuko chuckled at the way Toph curled against him like a cat on a windowsill. He was glad to give her some comfort, knowing her distaste for flying. So he leaned back into the cushion, letting his legs go over the side of the chair, and felt the gold-leaf pages flit by his thumb as he located one of his childhood favorites. He could hear the fabric shifting under his friends around the room as they became comfortable. An excitement of sharing his culture forming in his chest as he begun.

Mukashi Mukashi – far away and long ago there existed a small village tucked into the heart of a great forest. Thereupon lived a man by the name of Taro – a hardworking man who loved his wife very much and doted on her everyday. When she was with child, he would go to the top of the mountain and fetch her the sweetest, crispest water for her to drink. Unto these two, a daughter of heavenly beauty was born.

The father, knowing that only misfortune comes to such beautiful women, bid his wife to not celebrate with joy at their child's birth. "Oh, wife," he cried out, tucking the baby to his chest, "Such beautiful babies are always taken skyward. To be concubines to the gods." And his heart tore in two as he saw the tears falling from his wife's cheeks. That night, he vowed that his daughter would not be taken by the greedy gods above. Instead, as she grew, they would lead her around town by the hand with a sack of woven bamboo strands placed over her face and cry:

"Behold," The father would lament to the villagers, "Behold one such as I, to who a monster was born."

"That's messed up," Aang tilted his head, crossing his arms.

"But it's to protect their daughter…I get it," Sokka shrugged, squirming off the couch and lying down on the ground to get comfortable.

"Still…" Aang huffed. Zuko's eyes followed the two for a moment and he took a breath and began again.

The mother of the girl, who they named Onna, would weep for her child. "Poor Onna! Poor gentle Onna! As gentle as a maple leaf, but as ugly as a toad!"

As Onna grew, she became disgusted by her straight black hair, vibrant white teeth, and grey eyes. "Mother," she would sigh as her mother combed through her luscious hair in the middle of the night where no prying eyes could peer at them, "Mother, why was I born to suffer in my ugliness? Why was I made to live like this?"

"Oh, my beloved daughter. One day you will understand." These words Onna held as she grew tall and lean and strong. She learned to help her father on the farm around their home, but still made sure that the bag she wore around her head was fastened. Although, she would feel the heat of her breath stick to her skin, she did not work any less hard. She toiled alongside her father, and even if he fell ill, kept the farm strong and healthy so that her family would not starve in the freezing winters.

It was then, on a cold day nearing winter, that a tengu sat upon the thatched roof and watched her work.

"A what?" Sokka's eye peeked open towards Zuko.

"Huh?"

"A ten…chu?"

"Tengu," Zuko offered, "It's like…um…Like a man with black wings and a very long nose. Usually with a red face. Kind of angry looking…." He could see Sokka's eyebrows mesh together. Turning the book around Sokka took in the picture of a winged man sitting on the edge of their little farmhouse and nodded.

"Oh okay, I get it."

"I like his clothes," Amka said from her chair, having peeked open to see the picture. Katara's eyes traced the clothing as well, the intricate folds of fabric in various colors. The intricacy of the Fire Nation seemed to be in every element of their culture – even their folk lore.

"So…," Zuko continued, finding his place again and tracing his finger across the edge of the page, ready to flip.

The tengu sat upon the thatched room and watched her work. He tilted his head one way, then the other, at the curious sight of a bag-headed human. "How does one breath in such a manner?" He wondered bounding on the balls of his feet amused, "But!" he held up a finger, chiding himself in the manner of his master, "This is not your duty! I am to find the woman of heavenly beauty and bring her to bear many sons for my master. For that, he has sent me here. Not to gawk at this bagged woman – who must be as ugly as myself."

So he flew across the village, hiding in trees and bounding off rooftops – beholding all the daughters of the village; but no woman was the woman of heavenly beauty. Some women in the market would be beautiful – but not in the way that made the stars move to their whim overhead. He bounded all day, home to home, area to area, before settling by the riverbed where the young women were bathing. Once he partook of their faces and realized that the heavenly beauty was not here also he went to bound away – but hearing a mocking laugh he remained perched on the branch of the pine, hidden in the shadows created by the setting sun. The young women were throwing small river pebbles and jolting the bag-headed woman, covered in dirt from her daily work. The tengu took pity on the small woman and watched over, blowing away what pebbles he could with his breath.

"Such an ugly life with such ugly hearts around her. Maybe if she were willing to marry me, one as ugly as I could make her happy." And so, he waited until night fell, and the women had left for home. The bag-headed human made her way into the water and discarded the bag to the side of the riverbed. The tengu then beheld her straight black hair that unfurled and cascaded the length of the river. He beheld the pale eyes the color of moonlight. He marveled at the cream skin of her back as she poured water over her white robe.

"Dear tengu," her voice sounded like a shrine bell, "please come down and speak to me." And so he did as he was bade, soaring down from the pine and sitting upon the bank, bidding her speak again with his eyes. "You must understand my plight. Please take me from here. Take me from this human realm."

"Human, have you seen your face?"

"Yes. I lament it every day. But tengu, I am a hard worker. I could be useful to you."

"But human, you are very beautiful. You make the stars hide their faces in shame at the sight of yours." And he smiled as he saw her ears turn pink and her eyes slide away from his, "Would you marry one such as I, mayhaps?"

"Yes, I would make you very happy," and he beheld her strong eyes and her fearless smile.

But the tengu knew his master would learn of this treachery if he were to make this heavenly beauty his wife. Taking the woman as his own would cost him his head, unless he were to think of a plan. Only, the tengu was not used to thinking. And he would need time.

"Three days' time, I will return. I promise you. And you will know me. And I'll take you from the realm of humans if you will still have me."

"And we will be happy together?" She asked.

"I promise you."

"Then take the bread from my satchel. It will nourish you on your journey – and if it returns you to me then I am happy to part with it."

So, he did as he was bade, stretched his mighty black wings to the side, and disappeared into the night sky. He soared to the highest pine on the tallest mountain, balanced on one foot and reached for the moon – caressing the orb in his fingertips.

Zuko paused, looking through his eyelashes towards Sokka whose eyes had opened and were looking at Zuko expectantly. Long ago, Sokka had revealed to him about what had happened with Yue over a bottle of wine. In the cold of the night, Zuko had seen the tears in his best friend's eyes and felt a helplessness. He could never repair the damage that her absence had caused – but he wished he could. He offered Sokka a smile, and when his friend nodded, he took a breath and began again.

"Oh, Lady Moon," The tengu sighed sadly, "I am torn. I am in love with a human woman that my master has laid claim to as his own. Who he has ordered to be brought unto him as a concubine to bear his many sons. And yet, I have promised her my heart. I will lose my honor and perish – and she will suffer. Whatever shall I do?"

"Little tengu, the woman has seen you and was unafraid? Did she, too, promise her heart to you?"

"Yes, Lady moon."

"Then, if you ask her to chose between you and your master, will it diminish your honor if she is to choose you?"

"No, Lady moon. But my master is a tall and handsome man, with hair like silk and strong muscles."

"But this woman," Lady Moon replied with the voice of kindness that she had always bestowed upon the little tengu, "she has seen your long nose. She has seen your thick black wings. She has seen your red face. And she was still not afraid. If she is as beautiful inside as outside – I am sure she will choose you."

The tengu smiled at such kind words, but his stomach still churned within him. "But Lady Moon. Is there a way for me to become handsome? Just for a day? Just for her?"

The Lady Moon smiled her rays upon the visage of the little tengu, "Find Rikaku of the scales. Tell him your plight and he might help you; be be swift. His spells only work under the full moon. I will hold my shape for three days – but then must return to normal. You must be swift! Go!" And she watched him off as he did as he was bade, wishing for much happiness for the tengu with strong black wings and kind eyes. She lit his way the whole night as he made his way to the cliffside where Rikaku was supposedly residing.

Zuko felt Toph shimmer closer against him, looking down her saw her eyes flickering under her eyelashes. He had unknowingly comforted her to sleep. He tucked a strand of her bangs away from her face and leaned his cheek on her forehead – listening to her calming even breaths for a moment. His eyes lingered around the room, seeing his friends with their eyes closed. The rain thumping against the glass windowpanes like finger pads on a desk.

"Go on," Amka said softly, curling into the seat upon herself, like a small animal using itself for heat. Zuko couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Katara. Her head tilted to the side as she rested her head against her shoulder. Her eyes fluttering open every-so-slightly to flash him with those beautiful blue skies. Zuko couldn't help but think her to be the most heavenly beauty ever to exist.

And so the tengu arrived at the cliffside where Rikaku of the many scales was said to habit. But, he was perpetually moving and the tengu felt the prospect of finding him in three days' time to be a fruitless endeavor. But he pushed on until morning where he took a rest at a little lake. The rays of the sun shone like crystals over the face of the water and illuminated the cliffside he had yet to scale. As he reflected on his talk with Lady Moon he saw a family of turtle-ducks paddling across the lake, then the water stopped and gasped.

Zuko broke off to yawn, stifling it behind his hand. His face feeling tight for a moment, eyelids heavy, He could feel his weight pressing into the cushion of the chair and the heat from Toph's body rolling over him like a blanket.

So….he yawned again and shook his head frustrated, She stopped and gasped. "My, what an ugly creature," she looked towards the tengu, "Stay close to me, children!"

"Mother turtle-duck. Please listen to my plight. I am in search of Rikaku to save the love of my life. Do you know where he is?"

"No woman," the mother-duck retorted, "Should be unfortunate enough to marry you. I will not tell you where Rikaku is."

"Mother, Mother. I am hungry," one sharp-eyed duckling behest.

"We will find food today, for sure."

"But mother," another cried, "It has been two days!"

The tengu took pity on the little turtle-ducks and pulled the bread meant to be his breakfast from his satchel. Tearing it into pieces and nearing the water.

"Your bribe will not gain the information you seek on Rikaku!" The mother-duck honked, keeping her children behind her.

"I was not expecting it too. But your babies are hungry and I can go without a meal." And he set the bread along the water to float towards the family. They ate voraciously, without gratitude, and began to float down the lake, paddling in a single line. All except one, with fluffy golden fur and bright happy eyes who neared the tengu on the shore.

"Mister tengu, I know where Rikaku last was. Allow me in your pouch to aid you in your journey."

Zuko yawned, his eyes sliding shut, "And so he did….as he was bade….and allowed the duckling…" he trailed off, the gentle breathing of his friends lulling him into sleep himself. The tranquil atmosphere around old friends so comforting and familiar that he was able to achieve a deep rest in a matter of minutes, the book falling back against his legs and laying open. A few of the pages flittering like butterfly wings to rest upon his fingers.

Sokka awoke to the sound of moving fabric, one eye peeking through his eyelashes as his hazy mind took in those around him. Aang, fast asleep on the couch above. Amka curled in her chair and breathing delicately. But in front of him – Katara had stood and pulled a blanket from the bottom of the bookcase, unfurling it quietly. Sokka watched her, wondering why she would bother with a blanket for Aang when he was able to manage his temperature through airbending. But as she slid the blanket over Zuko and Toph's sleeping forms he fought to keep his eyebrows from pursing. His sister so delicately wrapped the two in the plush green blanket, tucking it around their necks and arms with tender care.

He observed her quietly, as she leaned over the chair and pressed a kiss to Zuko's forehead; Zuko's face twitching in his sleep and a moan coming from his throat. Katara stood and tucked a strand of her dark chocolate hair behind her ear and a blush spread over her face. Sokka took in the scene in the deep hues of grey that his eyelashes impressed upon the situation. He wanted to ruminate on it. He wanted to ask Katara why she had –

But his mind quickly went blank as the firm grip of sleep took him once more.

XxXxX

As the ship approached Kyoshi Island Suki let out a breath of relief at knowing that the orange hue at the top of the trees was the setting sun and not an inferno caused by Ty Lee. She could almost have heard the little 'oops' that she would have gotten upon landing. But now she could relax, detox from traveling for a few days, and return to her husband's side in the Fire Nation. She was grateful for solid land under her feet once more, and the squishing of wet grass under her shoes as she scaled the hills towards the Kyoshi Warrior training camp. From the distance, she could hear the straining grunts of women, but a mysterious lack of clacking fans or armor. She hurried her steps and paused, gazing down at her battalion straining against their own weight – standing on their heads with their armor piled to the side. A few women fell forward on the tips of their toes, then pushed themselves back up.

"You got this!" Ty Lee's energetic voice sounded from the front, her hands poised on each side of her head, "Three. Two. One. Release," she exhaled, bringing her feet to the ground in a graceful roll. "Now, bring your legs up and spread." She demonstrated, one toe touching above her head, while the other leg rested down right above the ground. Suki chuckled to herself as she heard a few of the warriors groan, and many just lie flat on the ground catching their breath. Ty Lee's eyes, however, following the sound and she gasped, hopping to her feet and running up the slop effortlessly.

"Suki! I didn't know you'd be back so soon!"

"Hi Ty Lee," she grunted as the woman thudded into her with a tight hug. She rested her arms around her and looked out to the warriors, mostly prostate on the ground now, "Everything going okay?"

"Just a few aerobic exercises. The rain kept us inside all morning – so I thought some fresh air outside would be good for everyone," Ty Lee said brightly, pulling away and resting her hands on her hips. Her braid was fluttering in the ocean wind that combed through the side of the hill. She inhaled the air deeply and exhaled with a satisfied smile growing cheek-to-cheek.

"I think it might be a good time to call it a day, though. It's almost night," Suki advised, to which Ty Lee nodded with a smile. Putting her hands around her mouth she called out, "Okay! See you all tomorrow! You did great!" A collective groan sounded over the group, making Suki and Ty Lee chuckle amongst one another.

"So, how did the summer festival go?" Ty Lee pulled her along excitedly, picking up the equipment from around the grounds, hoisting breastplates over her shoulder and meandering towards the hut. But she saw Suki's aura go from a happy yellow to a depressed blue and frowned.

"There was an attempt on Zuko's life. So, it was cut short."

"I see…" Ty Lee mumbled, sighing, "It's still hard to move on from the war for some…"

"Mhm…" Suki agreed, placing some of the golden fans they used for combat in their velvet-lined holders. "But, he's okay. He actually helped put the flames out, so everyone was fine. Katara and Amka healed the few burns there were…"

"Amka?"

"Oh, a Water Tribe woman that Sokka is trying to set Zuko up with," Suki shrugged, looking at Ty Lee's bewildered face.

"But," Ty Lee tapped a finger to her lips, "He's supposed to marry a princess. But, I'll support whoever he's happy with. Especially if Amka is a nice girl." She giggled, Suki's heart stinging at the noise. She half-wished she could be as innocent as Ty Lee in this moment. She wished she didn't have to see the heartbreak that such an arrangement would mean for Katara. Wished she hadn't seen the devastation in Katara's eyes when Sokka had barged in and said…

"I'm just," Ty Lee broke her from the reverie, removing her headdress and placing it down on the dais, "So happy that Kyoshi Island is so welcoming of all nations…everyone is welcome here…" Suki reached out and held her hand with a gentle smile.

"Of course. Fire Nation or not," She said softly. Ty Lee smiled towards her and shut her eyes.

"Thank you. Now," she bounded up, "I promised dinner with grandma. I'm sorry to run."

"Don't be sorry. Give Mamiko my love. I just want to go home and rest. Maybe I'll trouble you for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course," Ty Lee giggled, "Grandma would love to see you. Later!" She waved, running from the shed in her heavy green uniform. The other warriors wishing her well – although some well-wishes not reaching the eyes of those still trying to catch their breath – as she ran up the hill and over.

"She runs so fast," one harrumphed, helping another to her feet. And she ran, swift as the wind, not wanting to be any later to dinner with her grandmother. Time had truly gotten away from her.

Grandma Ko is going to be so mad! I hope she hasn't been waiting to eat long. Ty Lee huffed, picking up the speed around a corner and bounding up to the door of her home. The home had traditional high walls all around the sides, but somehow managed to still look welcoming and warm. Her grandmother always worked tirelessly during the day to keep the greenery around the home in top-shape. Each bud blooming, and each leaf perfect. Ty Lee felt her heart warming as she approached the door, opened, and stepped inside.

"I'm hoooome!" She called, slipping her shoes off and locking the door behind her. Padding along the wooden flooring she came to the main room. A squat table in the middle of the floor's woven mats where two bowls were steaming, the glass domes above them misty with steam. The elderly woman with flowing white hair behind her sat on a purple cushion and turned her face over her shoulder. Her grey eyes, much like Ty Lee's, took in the young girl in her warrior garb.

"Welcome home," She smiled tenderly to her grandchild. "My, your makeup has smeared today. I'm guessing it was strenuous." She shifted to stand but Ty Lee kept her down with one palm.

"I'll make the tea, Granny Ko. Please relax," She said happily, opening up the sliding door between the main room and the kitchenette – setting the stove on and filling their little iron kettle with water, "It was. Today I led the girls in acrobatics."

"Ahhh. How did that go?"

Ty Lee giggled to herself, "It went okay… They'll need some practice to get as limber as I am."

"Don't we all," Mamiko chuckled to herself, remembering fondly how her granddaughter would come to her home with the flips and tricks she had taught herself. How her husband and her had laughed and called her their little cricket-hopper. How she had thrived off the attention and pushed herself to be better and better. Her late husband's beard tickling her when he would whisper in her ear about how their talented granddaughter must get it from her side of the family. She would blush and gaze up into her husband's light brown eyes, cup his black-bearded cheek, and would kiss him softly. How fortunate, she felt, she was to be his bride. To have this happy home, this happy family, with him.

She missed his warm voice. She missed the softness in which he treated her. She smiled out towards the back gate of the home. The trees swaying in the breeze. And he's always here with me….always here…she shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. The wind bringing power to her old bones. Relishing in the wind brushing its hand through her hair – just like he had all those years ago.

Ty Lee knew the delicate expression on her grandmother's face and approached quietly. Setting down two pink teacups and filling them with the steaming green tea. She sat on her own cushion quietly and looked out at the wind playing games with the foliage of their garden. The magnolias would bloom in the trees shortly and would bring her grandmother so much joy. Ty Lee enjoyed the perfumed scent the magnolia's brought to their home; it reminded her of her grandfather. He always had one tucked in the pocket on his jacket, which she would bury he face into after tackling him in a hug when she got to see him.

"Grandpa, why do you love magnolias so much?"

"Because they make your grandma so happy." He had replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At the time she hadn't understood it. But now, seeing how happy her grandma was as the scent carried in the wind, even if they hadn't bloomed yet, she understood. And she was content that her first mission after buying this home was to purchase a magnolia tree.

Softly, her grandmother opened her eyes and turned to the table. Removing the fogged glass from over the food and setting it aside they said their blessing over the meal. Slapping their palms together and speaking in unison before piling rice in their little bowl and topping with the roasted meats and vegetables Mamiko had prepared. "Your aura is bright today, little one," she said after a few bites.

"It was a good day," Ty Lee said brightly, "Training is going so well – but it's so warm out. Well, I guess it is summer, now. I was so sweaty today. That's why my makeup was ruined." She giggled, already knowing that the red paint above her eyes was now a soft pink, rubbed on her forehead from wiping away sweat. The rain had kept the heat close to the Earth and no amount of wind was able to cool them during their aerobic exercise. It also didn't help, she thought begrudgingly, that her uniform was so thick.

"That shouldn't be a problem for you," Mamiko said over the rim of her bowl, setting it down gently on the table. Her hand swirled over her teacup, creating a small gust of wind that made a whirlpool in the tea. The steam floating the ceiling before dissipating against the wooden beams. "You know how to use your bending to control your temperature, do you not?"

Ty Lee frowned into her bowl and nodded, "I do…I just get so nervous…"

"Why?"

"Because…what if I screw up and accidentally…ya know?" She frowned, nibbling at a grain of rice stuck to the edge of her chopstick. Mamiko's eyes searched over her granddaughter and she sighed.

"I am quite confident that the world has changed. That it would be safe, " she said after a moment, "I am confident that we will never be hunted again…However," she set down her glass and leaned into the table, "I will trust you in what you think is best for us."

Ty Lee smiled and looked down at her food. The steam from her tea radiating up warmed her cheek and she curled her hand around it – sending the steam in a large loop upwards. "Thanks Grandma Ko," She said sweetly, "Grandma?"

"Yes, child?"

"I love how pink your aura is whenever you think of grandpa…" She smiled. Mamiko couldn't help but chuckle and flicked her wrist towards her granddaughter – sending the hair of her braid to whisk over her other shoulder and the few loose strands to flay playfully in the air.

"Don't make this old lady embarrassed. Eat your food and go take a bath. You have a lot of work ahead of you tomorrow."

XxXxX

It bugged him, and he couldn't shake the feeling that crept down his neck and back up. Not as everyone awoke and stretched lazily. Not as dinner was placed before them in the dining room. Not even as he ate – which usually made anything on his mind go away for the moment. No, Sokka was bothered and he didn't know why. Upon awaking he had immediately remembered the sight of his sister leaning down and kissing Zuko on the forehead – something that just felt…strange. The thought kept popping up and gnawing at the back of his mind. As pleasant talk was made at dinner, he was uncharacteristically silent. Almost pensive as he gazed down at his food and tapped it with his fork.

Let it go, man. He chided himself mentally, as the others listened to Aang explain something or other about Air Nomad cuisine, She was just tucking him in. Maybe that's her maternal instincts kicking in. Mom used to kiss us on the forehead. And who knows how that pregnancy stuff affects the brain…ya just gotta let it go, man.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Katara asked softly, leaning towards her brother. His head snapped over to her, finding himself staring into her blue eyes and seeing them laced with worry.

She's your sister…she's always told you everything… it's okay…

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still a little tired from our naps." He shrugged, forcing himself to eat a few more pieces of fried chicken, and a few more scoops of fried rice. Even on a balloon, the food Zuko served was delicious – he just wished he could shake whatever the hell was going through his mind and enjoy it. But, Katara seemed content at the explanation and returned to her meal.

"Oh, That was lovely," Amka giggled, "I haven't fallen asleep to a story since I was little."

Zuko chuckled to himself, setting his fork down on his empty plate and tapping his lips with the black cloth napkin that had been in his lap. "Glad it was so relaxing for everyone," He said embarrassed.

"It must have been relaxing for you too," Aang laughed, "You were almost drooling when I woke up."

Sokka's stomach clenched for some reason at Aang's laughter. His eyebrows pinched together, and he fought the inner voice harder. Let it go. She wouldn't hurt Aang like that…it was maternal instincts kicking in. That's what we're going with. Yeah, maternal instinct…

"Well," Zuko smirked, "It was pretty cozy having Toph, the human blanket on my side."

"Oh shut up!" Toph barked embarrassed, "I fell asleep 'cause the rain."

"Mhm," Zuko raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "Well, I got an update from the captain earlier. We will be landing around mid-morning. So, we can get plenty of rest tonight."

"Well that's good news," Sokka sighed happily, leaning against the back of his chair, and folding his arms in front of him. "I'm exhausted."

"Well," Amka hummed, "I hope we can stay in the Fire Nation for a few weeks to regain our composure. I'm worn out from all the traveling."

"Makes me wonder how we did it during the war," Katara chuckled, "We would be in the sky for days at a time. Poor Appa, though. It must have been worse for him."

"Naw, Appa loves to fly," Aang said brightly, "and we always took breaks when we needed."

Around them, three servants stepped forward and took the plates from in front of their guests, taking away their silverware and napkins and replacing them with fresh sets – this time red cloth napkins wrapped around golden forks. They filed from the room across the hall to the small kitchens, and returned shortly. The pleasantly bitter smell of chocolate filled the room as the servants placed small porcelain plates with gold lining around the edge in front of the diners. A steaming chocolate mound was delicately placed in the middle of the plate – surrounded by a glimmering purple-red syrup.

"What's this?" Amka asked curiously, her palms going together as she gazed at it wondrously.

"Chocolate lava cake with raspberry sauce," Zuko smiled gently towards her, his eyes flicking to the side and catching Katara's from across the table. Katara took in the gold of his eyes in the low overhead lighting of the dining room, shining like distant stars; but she made herself gaze away as soon as her cheeks began to warm. "We found the inspiration for the sauce after I brought some of your grandmother's hand-dried tea back to the palace."

"Really?" Sokka said bemused, looking at his dessert and then to Katara. Her cheeks being reminiscent of the beloved berries of their home. His eyebrows knit together, but the smell of chocolate was too enticing. He dipped the edge of his fork against the chocolate, watching in wonder as the cake broke open, releasing a flow of chocolate against the plate. "Woah…"

"Pretty neat, huh?" Zuko smiled, "That's why it's a lava cake."

"How do they do it?" Aang wondered, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Zuko gazed into the grey eyes of the avatar and shook his head. The boy had seen so much, been through so much, but still found excitement in little things like this.

Wait till he finds out what you've done…or who you've done…a menacing voice in the back of his mind reminded. Zuko swallowed the panic that grasped the back of his throat. His breath shaking for a moment he forced himself to compose himself once more. "Ganache. Like a truffle is placed in the middle of the batter and then baked."

"Sounds complicated," Aang poked his cake open with the tip of his fork.

"It is," Zuko dipped his finger against the plate, coming up with a trickle of raspberry syrup on the edge of his finger. Sticking the tip of his finger into his mouth he licked the sauce from his fingertip – his eyes wandering up to find Amka looking at him. "Do you not like it?"

"Huh?" Amka blinked, settling back into her chair, and shaking her head, "No, it's delicious. I love the raspberry with the chocolate…"

Toph's eyebrow rose and she shuffled in her seat, folding her feet underneath her on the chair. She was too tired to keep up with all these varied heartbeats. Zuko, Katara, Amka…they were all racing with emotion. The only one she couldn't figure out was Sokka's…but he's always excited around food…But it didn't add up – he had barely touched dinner. Being in the air too long always gave her a headache, though, and she didn't want to waste any more brainpower on what could possibly just be Sokka's fatigue. She was feeling it too, now, after all this traveling. She just wanted to go to her room and pass out. She didn't want to play politics right now. She wanted a warm, cozy bed, and to be on solid ground as soon as possible.

The clinking of forks on plates filled the room until a natural silence enveloped them. Tired from the journey, some yawned, while others leaned against their chairs and rubbed their bulging bellies. "This seems like a good time," Aang stretched before standing, "to go to our rooms. Get some rest. Same rooms as last time, Sifu Hotman?"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Zuko pointed sharply and sighed as Aang laughed. Katara's eyes avoided the sharp look in Zuko's as he glared at the wall. She couldn't help but be embarrassed that her husband was so…obviously disrespectful to Zuko. They weren't twelve anymore…

Maybe I'm just being a stick in the mud…she thought to herself, but couldn't shake the feeling from her mind. As Fire Lord, Zuko commanded respect from everyone – was Aang except from that for being the avatar? She wasn't sure, but something about how Aang continued to press at Zuko this way made her feel…uneasy.

Just as the hand proffered before her by her husband did. The bright grey eyes shining down at her happily as he awaited her hand. She knew she couldn't push it away without cause. She knew that she and Aang had technically made up. But, the bitter taste in her mouth came forward. She could feel Zuko's eyes on her. She could sense the sadness radiating from him. But, she also knew he understood her situation. They both understood the precariousness of what they had been doing… the precariousness of what their actions would do to the world…

The danger that this child's birth might bring to them both…

He could feel his heart squeeze when Aang's hand captured Katara's and aided her in standing. He knew, somewhere deep inside, that they would be going into the same room. He had known to expect it all day – but had managed to keep it from mind until now. Seeing her stand, even though her gaze lingered on him for a split-second and leave with Aang – it made a pit in his stomach. The sweet after taste of chocolate died on his tongue and turned as repugnant as ash. It was as if he had eaten charcoal for dessert, and he sighed to himself.

At the door, Sokka looked over his shoulder at Zuko. The golden eyes situated so intently on the table - something was on his mind. But, with Toph's tiny hands wrapped around his upper arm he excused himself. This, normally, would be a golden opportunity, Sokka reflected, something he would have tried to plan. Amka and Zuko alone – it would provide them an atmosphere to grow closer. Maybe even spark a romance. But, that look in Zuko's eyes, it pained his heart. A feeling he couldn't shake it even as he walked down the hallway, leading Toph to her room before sequestering himself in his own. The blue walls and comfortable fur interior exactly as he had left it years ago. As he plopped himself on the bed, he felt like he had transported home. From the furs on the wall, to the ceremonial clubs hanging over the dresser. The white snow-fox furs lining the bedsheets. He couldn't help but get comfortable – but the nagging image still popped into his mind. The way Katara's eyes had shimmered as she stood up after kissing Zuko's head. The serene smile that had formed across Zuko's sleeping face. It was almost as if…

But that's just silly, Sokka yawned, stretching his arms above him and staring at the ceiling.

But Zuko couldn't find peace as he sat alone at the table, his eyes trailing along the woodgrain of the table up to the other side and being surprised about a resting on a pair of hands folded tenderly over a polished knot in the wood. His eyebrow rose when his eyes met Amka's, her delicate ice eyes resting over his. For a moment, they were silent, just gazing at one another as servants worked around them to clear dessert. Zuko looked over this woman that Sokka had been pushing him towards for the past few days – wondering why he felt so uneasy in her presence. Was it the pale marble blue eyes? The way her plum colored lips curled at the ends in a perpetual smile? The tenderness of her voice?

Is it because she reminds you of Katara? That you're afraid of falling for her?

He took in a deep take of breath, the thought terrifying him. The thought of loving any woman but Katara filled him with an untold dread that he couldn't explain. For twelve years he had dreamed of Katara in his arms every night – would it even be possible for him to fall for another woman? It seemed impossible…but, Toph was so adamant that he give Amka or Xiu an honest chance. Sokka was so adamant that Amka would be good for him. The thought of them being right…that his twelve years of longing being another wrong choice…it terrified him to his bones. Whenever he thought of love…it was Katara's face that came to mind.

I don't think that'll ever change…no matter who I meet…

"So," She began, tapping her thumbs together bashfully and smiling, "Toph was telling me you have a Pai Sho set in your room…"

He blinked a few times and ended up chuckling despite himself, "I do."

"I was hoping…that maybe we could play? I'm not tired yet and…" She shrugged, turning her face away from him back towards her wine glass, "I thought maybe a few games would wear me out."

"Well," Zuko leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. He honestly didn't imagine himself sleeping well tonight – knowing that Katara and Aang were in the same room, he would be up, thinking, wondering, flinging himself into more and more despair at the thought of them… so this could be a welcome distraction, "Well, why not?" He relented, standing, and pushing his chair in. Amka followed suit. Her heart fluttered as she followed his figure down the long hallway towards the last door on the right. His shoulders, she traced with her eyes, were so strong and domineering. She could see the muscles of his back pressing through the thin summer tunic he wore, and she wondered what it would feel like for her fingertips to trail down the bones that pressed alternately at the skin as his arms swayed as he strode. When he opened the door for her she bowed her head and stepped inside, the room decorated in various shades of red – which should have made her nervous. As a child, she was raised to be terrified of the Fire Nation. She had been taught by her mother to despise all Fire Nation men, and if ever alone with one to attack with vicious, righteous fury to uphold her safety.

But, as she sat at the Pai Sho table in the corner of the room, her legs tucking under her on a dark red cushion, she couldn't feel endangered or threatened at all. When she looked at Zuko across from her, pulling the tiles from a velvet pull-tie bag made of red velvet, her heart thumped with an emotion she had only felt when reading obscene romance novels. And when his golden eyes shimmered over the board towards her, she felt herself tremor.

"You know how to play?" He asked, and she nodded, taking the pieces colored in blue, while he arranged the red ones near him.

"My grandfather taught me when I was little," Amka made the first move, setting her lotus tile in the middle of the board.

"My uncle forced me to learn," Zuko snorted, "Said it wasn't right for a prince to not know Pai Sho."

"Was he right?" Her eyebrows rose, wondering why he had set the badger-mole so far to the left. Was he already going on the defensive? She placed her flying bison alternate to his mole.

"I'll never admit it to him, but yes," Zuko chuckled, sliding a rose token across the board, settling it next to her bison. She huffed through her nose, clacking down another badger-mole.

"I liked your uncle a lot," Amka giggled, remembering the old man's jovial belly-laughs as they had walked home. "He seems very wise."

"Mmm," Zuko pinched his chin in thought for a moment, "You could say that."

"Did he impart his wisdom to you?" She leaned on her elbows placed delicately on the rim of the table. His eyes slid up her arms up to her face and she blushed at the quirk that pulled one edge of his smile. The edge of his scar crinkled together as the amusement reached his eyes and he shook his head.

"I wish he had," he snorted, meeting each token she set down with one of his own. Their match becoming one of equals – neither gaining the upper-hand on the other.

"I'm sure you're wiser than you give yourself credit for," She said sweetly, leaning forward to slide a token across the board towards him.

"No, you don't understand," Zuko waved a hand between them, "I have tried to sound as wise as my uncle…but it just comes out stupid."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," she giggled, and he looked at her for a few seconds. She felt a tad uneasy as his eyes scanned across her features. She tried to hide the growing blush on her face by leaning her face into the palms of her hands, letting them cup her cheeks as if she were just a bit fatigued, or deep in thought by the game. As her eyes scanned the tokens she heard him take in a breath of air and said something that cause her eyes to narrow confused.

"Ever heard of the silver sandwich?"

"The what?"

"There's two sides to every cloud. A dark and a light. And a silver lining in-between. So, anytime you're feeling lost or helpless…just take a bite of the silver sandwich."

Her brows knit together in confusion as he spoke, her lips parting slightly. "I…is this…a Fire Nation saying?"

"Nope. It's the advice I gave Sokka when we were trying to find his dad to break him out of the highest-security prison in the Fire Nation."

Amka paused for a moment and groaned, "No! You can't be serious!" She began to giggle uproariously, turning into a full-belly laugh. Seeing her obvious amusement at his stupidity Zuko laughed and shook his head. "Such a serious moment and that's what you came up with?"

"I know, right? Dead serious, unfortunately. That's the best I could do at sixteen." He chortled along with her.

"Has it gotten any better?" she managed between giggles.

"Nope!" He laughed, "Not a bit!"

"Oh Tui!" She giggled, slapping her knee under the table, hitting her hand hard on the wood, causing her to squeak out in pain. Rubbing her hand with the other she looked over the table, seeing Zuko's lips twisted in his attempt not to laugh. She began to chuckle and shook her head, "clumsy me."

But they broke into laughs all over again, unaware that they were loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door – where Katara stood holding her stomach and staring at the wall painfully. Feeling nauseous, she had been heading to the bathroom to take a hot shower and try to relax – but…

Why is she in his room….what's going on? Katara's eyes watered, her breath quick and heavy. She could hear herself swallow in the quiet hallway – a squeezing guttural sound as she felt the ground underneath her trembling. As much as she hated their laughter, she hated it even more as it faded away.

What are they doing in there? He wouldn't…he promised…I…her mind swirled voraciously, trying to keep herself from jumping to the worst scenarios she could muster. Trying her best to believe in him, like Suki had told her to. Like her heart was urging her to.

But why…why is Amka…why…she trembled, turning towards the door, fighting the urge to knock by resting her hand on the wall alongside the door. The cold wood-paneling of the wall freezing against her palm. She could feel her nails digging into the wood, leaving small crescent-moon indents. Before she could give herself away she moved her hand away, wrapping them around her belly protectively.

He wouldn't…

"You okay?" A voice sounded behind her, she turned and found the shadowy visage of her brother illuminated only by the few fire sconces on the wall. His eyebrows were knotted together in concern and he was leaning towards her. His hair was wet from bathwater and hung down on the sides of his face lazily. His soiled clothes were rolled under the other arm like a sleeping bag – for a moment Katara was thankful she no longer had to wash his dirty underwear and socks. Once the jolt of surprise had faded and she exhaled with a hand on her chest she turned towards her brother.

"Oh, Sokka," She said shakily, "I'm fine. I was just…nauseous. I was going to make some tea…" she lied casually, the smile she offered not quite reaching her eyes. In the lamplight, he could barely make out the rim of tears that lined her lower lids.

"Why isn't Aang getting it for you?" He wondered, tilting his head. He would have been able to hear a fight, considering his room was right next to hers…

"He's meditating before bed," She shrugged, "nightly ritual."

"Ah," He offered, remembering the way he sat in quiet contemplation during their travels. He hadn't known that he was still doing that. "I'll bring the tea for you."

"You don't have t-."

"No arguing. I'm your older brother and I'm going to help you. Through anything," He promised, "Now, go crawl in bed. I'll make the tea." He shook his hands towards her like he was shaking dust from a towel.

She hesitated for a moment, her eyes trailing back to the door where the laughter had ceased – her heart wanting to pull her into Zuko's room to ensure there was only room for her on his bed. Wanting to wrap her arms around his head, pinning him to the ground in a ferocious kiss to ensure tonight only she would be on his mind. But, she knew she had to trust him. She had to push it from her mind.

She exhaled, thanking her brother and laying on her bed. Aang situated in the corner focusing on his breathing gave her time to look over the curvature of her stomach. For you…Everything will be fine…you're with me…and I'll take care of you…she thought serenely, shutting her eyes and imagining the warmth of herself tucked into Zuko's arms during the summer festivals. The fireworks that had exploded over his head and illuminated him in gorgeous colorful lights. The way his very presence made her feel comfortable and safe – just like she wanted her baby to feel someday. She turned on her side, waiting to see the door open when Sokka came with the tea.

However, Sokka stood over the stove in the kitchenette with a thermometer placed in the water – waiting for it to reach an almost-boil, perfect for peppermint leaves. But the back of his neck was itching again. The sour taste in his mouth wouldn't leave. His fingers were thumping in quick succession on the white-tile countertop as he watched the temperature creep up so slowly it might as well be a sloth-turtle. Aggravated, he grunted and pulled away from the stove, walking in small circles around the tiles.

It bugs me…and I don't know why… Sokka grunted to himself, alone in the small plain kitchen. Stepping out into the hallway and looking at the line of doors.

Something's going on here…but what?

XxXxX

A/N: I hope none of you were annoyed by the fairy-tale…I was debating making a side-series of Avatar based fairy-tales (Not uploaded as Dragon's Pearls but as a different title)….let me know what you think?

Also – big thanks to everyone who followed and messaged me on tumblr! I really appreciate it. Again, I'm Snake-Press on there as well. Private message me if you need a link to find it.

PLEASEEEEE LEAVE A REVIEWWWW – I know I say it a lot, but they really really make my day!

Hope you're still enjoying this fic! Things will be heating up pretty soon. I tried to edit this chapter the best I could – but I'm feeling a little hazy today. I hope it was well-written and enjoyable.

Snake-Press


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I can really tell a difference in myself since I started writing this – one) I feel like I'm getting a little better and two) I was beating myself up for not writing for two days because a lot of shit was happening around me. But, now I'm going to continue writing! I got my kettle of Irish breakfast tea ready.

Also – a lot of reviews had some really good feedback/ideas – so I'm going to be altering the story progression just a wee bit to fit in some of those ideas. I liked them a lot! So keep sending in those amazing reviews 😊

Enjoy!

XxXxX

The torrent of rain hitting the windows of the balloon had promised Zuko a night of restful sleep, something he rarely managed; However, he awoke to a shimmer of ocean waves with pearls the color of sun-dried roses before his face, his hands working their way up as if possessed with a ghostly pressure on his wrists. The tip of his nose tickled with what felt like spider's threads dangling down and brushing against him with the wind, but his eyes were so heavy and opening them felt like an uphill battle. Instead he rested his head against the pillow and groaned, eliciting a feminine giggle from the specter.

"It's okay," he heard whispered right next to his ear, trembling as the shell was licked firmly. His spine arched upwards and his breath quivered as the slickness of the tongue surged electricity throughout his body. "Just enjoy this."

"Mm," He groaned sleepily, but when he tried to reach down to rub his eyes he found his hands stuck to the headboard with silken ties that wound around each wrist. His eyes opened wide with a sudden attack of adrenaline – wondering who had crept into his cabin at night. Wondering who would be so brash as to –

"Katara…" he breathed quietly, seeing the moonlight glinting from her cerulean eyes. The faint light in the room illuminating her in breathtaking splendor. Her shapely legs straddled over his hips, with her wetness pressing against his already twinging cock. Her body draped in nothing more than a scant silk blue robe – looking every bit as ocean goddess as he knew her to be. She giggled watching his eyes devour her. She reached down and undid the belt of her robe, letting it slide down and pool against his legs. The heat of her body warmed the silk, which now felt like steam pressing against his thighs. His mind went blank as he took in the perkiness of her nipples, like a ripe plum that he desperately wanted to suck into his mouth until there was no more to give.

Her hands splayed over his chest, enjoying every dip and crevice of his muscles that she found there. His collarbones long and proud were especially fun to trace with her fingertips, her eyes following the way the moonlight flitted against them like the embarrassed paint stroke of an artist not used to such a manly specimen. She leaned down, unable to help herself from this feast any longer, and pressed the flat of her tongue in the hollow between his ribs, moving upwards and feeling him quiver underneath her. She went up to his lips and smiled at him coyly, giving him the ghost of a kiss on his cupid's bow lips. As he retched forward when she pulled away, she giggled and set her hands back down on his chest.

"Zuko, do you want me?" She said softly, leaning forward and teasing the muscles in his arms with her fingernails, "Do you want this?" She felt the tips of her nipples pressing against his chest – the faint amount of hair there causing her body to quiver from the friction.

She watched the bob in his throat as he held back. The huskiness in his voice creating a shimmy down her spine as he moaned out the single word, "yes."

"Then you're going to have to be good," she chuckled into his ear, lifting her hips from him, and sliding down towards his legs. She could see the outline of his hardness shadowed in the covers and smiled up at him. She adored how his face turned the slightest tint of pink as she pawed at his heavy erection from above the covers. But she knew that this was just as much of a torment to him as it was to her – she was aching to see him in all his glory. Her fingernails purposely scratched his skin on his hips as she curled them around the hem of the blanket and tugged it down. Her eyes were caught by the bead of pre-cum glistening on his tip. She bent her head down and licked him clean, eliciting a groan from the back of the Fire Lord's throat.

"Please…" he moaned softly, but she clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"I said to be good," She played, creeping up and putting her wetness to him once more, sliding back and forth so that her lips would open against the pressure of him. She wanted to paint him in her juices. She wanted to watch him squirm and struggle underneath her as he wasn't able to get what he wanted. She knew he desperately wanted to impale her; she could see it in the fire of his eyes, but her lips only curled, as clever as a fox-cat, and she moved her hips fluidly back and forth to prolong the torture. She could feel the heat of his manhood pressing against her, sending a tingle up to her fingertips as she gripped at his chest. Every now and then, his head would press against the little bundle of nerves and make her moan weakly. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Especially when he bucked his hips up and pressed against her more firmly. She found moans escaping her lips more frequently as she began rubbing more vigorously against the silken skin of his cock.

He grinned as he rolled his hips up, watching her head tilt back, the deep brown curls cascading down her back, and weak moans sounded from her throat. The starlight, like dazzling diamonds, played along her breasts. He couldn't take it anymore – seeing the intoxicating woman before him, hearing the squeaks in her voice as she rubbed against him... He was turning primal – but he needed her. In one fluid motion he set the silk constraints aflame and freed himself – wrapping his arms around her back. She gasped out in surprise at the brief flame that shone in brilliant shades of orange against his jet-black hair. But, before she could truly appreciate the sight of his smirking face and fierce eyes, she became soothed by the silken sheets under her back as she was flipped.

Taking in the view of Zuko poised above her, his elbows on either side of her head as he held himself up, she felt herself quiver. Her fingertips went up and feathered against the skin of his cheeks, their eyes meeting. She could sense that the tender touches had left him vulnerable as he gazed at her, his lips open slightly. His hips had ceased to move against hers and she bit her bottom lip.

"Zuko," She said softly, letting the pad of her thumb stroke the bottom of his scar. The skin soft and firm with sinews of connections underneath, "I love you…" she said softly, letting the wind carry it. She could see his golden eyes shimmer as his lips pressed shut. He took a deep breath through his nose and moved his arm, stroking her hair – relishing in the softness between his fingertips. He wanted to believe her. He knew she was much too beautiful to have to love someone as him. He knew she deserved better than him, and always would.

But he couldn't let her go. She was cold water against his burns. She was the ocean smoothing his edges. She was everything he had ever wanted – and he couldn't let her go now.

"I've always loved you," He whispered tenderly in the silence between them, "Always." He stroked her hair, watching as her eyes glittered in the moonlight, he lips pursed in a heart-melting smile. He leaned down, taking her lips against his own and tangling his hands in her hair. His fingers tightly winding the strands as his hips pushed against hers. He could feel her trembling against him, her hands going around his back and tracing long tantalizing lines with the tips of her fingernails. He shivered, rolling his hips down and pressing himself against her entrance. He pulled away to watch her face as he entered, watching her eyebrows quiver and her eyes close as she sighed with contentment.

"I love you," He whispered again, dipping his head down to kiss at her neck. Feeling her moan, he rolled his hips harder, his tongue coming out to press the flat against her pulse. Her arms wrapped around the back of her neck as he began to engulf himself in her warmth. "I love you," He found himself whispering time and time again, the bed beginning to creak under their joined weight. Her hips were coming up to slap against him, urging him deeper. Pulling his head away he heard her panting, whining at the distance between them. As he pulled out of her, he thought she would lunge and strangle him from the look in her eyes – but he grinned as he stepped from the bed, pulling her by the ankles to the edge. She gasped, gazing up at the Fire Lord, her hands cupping over her breasts as she caught her breath.

"I love you, Zuko," She exhaled shakily, "I lo-Ah!" She screamed out as he entered her once more. Placing the backs of her knees on his shoulders he leaned over her, kissing her neck as he used his feet on the ground to leverage himself relentlessly inside of her. Relishing the sounds of her moans as she tangled her hands in his hair; her fingernails gripping the hair by his scalp and tugging his head up. She used the core of her strength and began to suck his neck, leaving a bright red mark right at his pulse. With one hard thrust he watched her lean back on the bed, her back in a tight arch as she wiggled underneath him. Her breasts bouncing with the effort he was exerting into her. He bit his bottom lip, shutting his eyes and panting as he felt the heat of her womanhood gripping around his cock. He could feel that she was close, by the way she writhed and by how tightly she was gripping him inside; he was barely holding on himself. But he wanted to watch her scream his name. He wanted to watch her lose herself in the moment of overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh, Katara," He moaned, his fingernails digging into the back of her legs as he moved them to wrap around his hips. His breath was shaking, the bed was creaking, and she was so tantalizingly close that it took everything he could to pull from her clenching pussy.

"Oh, Gods," Zuko moaned, rolling his hips harder. Katara looked up at his face through her heavily lidded eyes. Taking in the feel of muscles under her fingertips as they stroked along his stomach. Electricity was sparking between them, and she was begging him with her eyes to spill inside of her. "Katara…Katara…" he was moaning -but the voice was not his own. It was softer, more high-pitched. She gasped out and shook her head.

"No…not yet…no," She whined, trying to hold onto the image of Zuko which was slowly fading away. The sight of the ceiling above her brought a quiet whine from her throat.

"Katara….wake up…are you okay?" Aang slapped at her cheek gently and her eyes watered.

"Why? Why did you wake me up?" She wanted to cry. The dream had been so sweet, so intoxicating, she hadn't ever wanted to wake. She wanted to be wrapped in Zuko's arms. She wanted his voice to whisper words of love into her ear. But now, she was looking into the shadowy silhouette of her husband as he caressed her cheek.

"You were having a nightmare, I think…are you okay?"

But Katara only stared at him sadly, her hands going over her stomach over the sheets. "I'm fine…" she lied, "Just a dream." But even as Aang laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close, she couldn't erase the beautiful sound of Zuko's voice whispering in her ear. The husky deepness of his voice saying those words she so longed to hear…

I love you… she mouthed the words to the ceiling. Unable to contain her smile. It was such a sweet dream… she wanted to hold onto it forever. She wanted to continue the dream, but as she retreated into rest she fell into a dreamless sleep.

However, separated by a thin wall, Zuko's lips whispered the same words – sharing the same dream. His body was quivering at the ghostly sight of her in his dreams, but all through the night his lips formed the same words again and again…

I've always loved you….

XxXxX

The sunlight had never looked so beautiful to his freshly awoken eyes as it did playing in circles on Katara's sleeping back. Her brown hair had flown behind her wildly on the floor, and the thin blue nightgown she wore had worked its way up her legs, revealing the beautiful dark skin. Zuko's eyes took her in awe for a moment and instinctively he began sliding his way forward. Thoughtlessly he removed his legs from under the Pai Sho table, altered his weight onto his elbow, and slid forward. The rustling of his robe slithered against the rug as he moved behind her sleeping figure, the front of his legs warming the backs of hers. His arm draped around her waist, and he heard a tired mewl from her throat as she stretched awake. His fingernails played in circles against her waist over her nightgown, creating silk whirlpools in their wake. Kissing the back of her neck in tiny pecks down to her shoulder he cut away to yawn and pressed his face into the hollow between her shoulder blades.

"Good morning," He groaned tiredly, pulling her flush against his body, relishing in her warmth. Cherishing every touch of her warm skin against his own. He began kissing smooth lines down her spine, feeling her tremble under the wordless articulations, and smiling to himself. He shut his eyes, pulling her to his chest and resting his head on the cushion above hers, his chin atop her head. He could feel her squirming and moving, turning to bury her face into his chest and wrap her arms around him sleepily.

"Good morning," She mumbled in return, inhaling the sandalwood of his skin, and tangling her fingers into the thin red fabric. It had been so long since Amka had awoken to such romantic gestures – and never before from royalty – and, if she were honest, she didn't much mind it. She had enjoyed the heat of his lips on her spine. The fingertips that created electricity in her core. If she were a brash woman, she thought tiredly to herself, she would have taken him right here on this floor. But she was taken aback by the shock that came from his throat and the way he pulled away from her, scrambling back on the floor like a crab. His eyes sparkling in the sunlight, wide and disbelieving as he took her in.

Who did you think I was…? Amka thought sleepily to herself, rubbing a hand over her eye and sitting up.

"I am so sorry. Honestly, So sorry," Zuko quickly gained his composure and moved to be on his knees, pressing his forehead to the ground before them. His black hair splayed around him like a spider's web sprayed in ink. Amka raised a dainty hand to her lips and giggled at the sight, sitting up and scooting to sit on her knees before him.

"Fire Lord Zuko, please get up. It's alright," She continued to giggle, watching him look up at her through strands of his hair and slowly lift himself. His spine straightening, but his eyes remaining downcast on the floor. "It is not every morning I find myself awoken in such a romantic way. Let alone by such a handsome man," She teased, enjoying the flush that spread along his cheeks and the way his eyes slunk to the side. Leaning forward on her palms she craned towards him and pecked him on the cheek. She heard him gasp and sit straighter, his eyes lingering on hers as she giggled to herself.

"I do mean it. You are a handsome man, even if you don't think so," She poked his nose, leaning back on her haunches and getting herself up off the floor, "However, I should get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast."

He was left awestruck and confused as he watched her back retreat from his room without so much as a lingering gaze behind. She was like a strong ocean wave – he remarked in a whisper – coming close to tickle at your toes but retreating without so much as a farewell. He exhaled through his nose and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

What did I just do? What must she be thinking? That I wake up to consorts or women all the time? If only that dream hadn't….He widened his eyes at the memory of the illusions that had played so vividly throughout the night. This cabin had become an oasis of pleasure where Katara had been wrapped around him, gasping, panting, moaning, and breathing his name in throngs of pleasured screams. It had felt so realistic, and yet, nothing so close as to the pure exhilaration of the real thing. He sighed and stood, combing the knots from his hair, and rolling his shoulders in an effort to release the knots from his muscles.

I'm getting too old to sleep on the floor…he groaned, arching his back backwards and hearing a pop. I'm too old to be having sex dreams too… He blushed and glared at his own reflection. The bright red scar catching his sight, he let out a sigh and shut his eyes.

"…by such a handsome man," she had said…

Yeah right… he snuffed humorlessly, sliding the dark red dressing jacket lined with golden ribbons on the hems over his simple robe and tightening the golden belt at his waist. Sliding the pants on below he tightened more ties and paused as his fingers created an intricate knot.

Although…Katara has said the same…he mused for a moment, tying his hair into the topknot customary of his nation. Maybe…I should believe them… or maybe women of their tribe see scars as a mark of honor and not… Zuko sighed and ran his hands over the back of his neck, bending a little heat to loosen an extra tight muscle that rested at the base of his neck. I don't have time for this…

He grunted, removing himself from his thoughts and striding down the hallway towards the dining room, where Amka had just arrived in front of him. He almost bumped into her from behind and muttered a quick apology. She only giggled and shook her head, scooting past the seats of Sokka, Katara, and Aang to sit at her end, Zuko moving across and sitting next to Toph who was making her morning cup of tea. Her hair tangled around her lazily and bags resting underneath her eyes.

"You've never been a morning person," Zuko chuckled, earning a playful punch to the upper arm with the back of her hand. He couldn't help but laugh as she tried to stifle a yawn, her face growing long with the effort.

"And you're usually a morning person but got here so late. What gives?" Sokka grinned, leaning on his elbows on the table, quirking his eyebrow towards Zuko. However, he was met with silence as Zuko lifted the tea kettle in the middle of the table and began to pour himself a cup. Hooking a finger through the handle and taking a sip. his lips pressed into a thin line as he realized that in his effort to be nonchalant, he had forgotten his two sugar cubes. However, Zuko could feel Sokka's eyes baring into him with a humored, knowing look. Zuko blinked over the rim of his cup briefly and leaned a foot back, sending it forward to kick Sokka in the shin with only a playful amount of force.

Atop the table the dining ware clattered as Sokka's leg jerked up, his knee bumping underneath. He glared at Zuko who only grinned. Shortly after, it was Zuko's leg causing the plates to rattle.

"Boys," Katara chided playfully, "Not at the breakfast table."

"We'll spar when we land," Sokka challenged, grinning over his own cup of tea.

"Accepted," Zuko chuckled, taking a few bites of the array of foods before them. The succulent dumpling causing a trickle of juice to run down his chin, which he caught in his napkin. When he looked up to assure himself that nobody had seen his blunder, his eyes caught Katara's across the table. The others around them were busy in conversation or focused on their tea, ensuring the oasis found in the other's eyes could be uninterrupted for the moment.

I love you… a shared thought sounded between them, lips curled into delicate smiles as they gazed at one another over the table. Zuko felt the urge to reach over and encase her delicate, but powerful, hand in his own. To feel the warmth of her skin in this realm, even if only for a moment.

"My Lord?" A servant's voice broke him from such thoughts, and he turned his head to the squat man, holding a paper in his wrinkled hands. Zuko nodded, allowing the man entry, and watched him scurry to his side. The smell of tobacco filled his nose unpleasantly, but he forced himself to stay stoic as the man whispered into his ear. The others had paused in their conversation and watched as Zuko nodded at the words and let out one sigh that send a plume of smoke down towards his plate and enveloped the nearby dishes before dissipating.

"We'll be landing within the hour," Zuko offered his guests with a pleasant smile, "I'm going to go speak to the captain about something. Please, finish your breakfasts without me," He bowed upon standing, but before he could leave his sleeve was being tugged by a delicate hand. Pale green eyes looked up at him.

"Before you go?" She asked sheepishly, holding up her white porcelain cup of tea. The amber liquid sloshing to the side briefly and landing on the wooden table. Zuko took the cup, feeling that the heat had left the tea and chuckled, bending his fire around it for a moment until steam surged above it. Setting it on the table before her he wiped off the tea with his napkin.

"Sometimes you're just like my uncle," He teased Toph, watching her glare at him as he pinched her cheek. Her face remained focused on the table as he left the room. The room was left quiet for a brief moment except the gentle slurping noise of Toph having retrieved the warm cup from its saucer and sucking the tea over the rim in order to cool it right before it entered her mouth. She exhaled happily and leaned against the back of her chair.

"So," Toph sighed happily as she set her teacup down, turning her face towards Amka, "Where were you last night?"

"Huh?" The gentle voice of Amka sounded, perking up from across the table as she set down her spoonful of miso soup.

"You never came to our room. Did you stay up all night?"

"Oh, no. I fell asleep in Zuko's cabin," Amka said nonchalantly, her eyebrows rising when Sokka began to choke on his tea and coughed loudly and Katara's spoon fell from her fingers and clanked down to the floor.

"I got it!" Aang announced, diving under the table and retrieving his wife's spoon, handing it to her with a proud smile. Katara thanked him shakily and took the spoon, cleaning the top with her napkin. Her heartbeat felt like it would echo off the walls, and her cheeks felt warm. But her husband contrasted her sharply with his wide grin, "Way to go, Amka. I didn't know Zuko could even be romantic." He nudged Amka with the edge of his elbow and her eyebrows knit together for a moment.

"Avatar Aang!" Amka said, gasping in her embarrassment and covering her cheeks with her fingertips, "How dare you! Fire Lord Zuko was nothing but honorable. We fell asleep playing Pai Sho."

"O-oh," Aang blushed at the chide and looked down at the table, "I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"Mm," Amka huffed, "we played Pai Sho and talked until we accidentally fell asleep. Nothing more." Aang's sheepish look towards Katara was met with a blank stare and he reluctantly stirred the cloudy soup before him. Katara watched him for a moment, noticing the red at the tips of his ears, but couldn't bring herself to defend him. Such an assumption about Amka and Zuko wasn't proper; and, even more, she felt her heart doing somersaults. So, they hadn't been romantic. So, they hadn't been entangling themselves like rogue waves in the night. They had just been playing a friendly game of Pai Sho, and that – she thought with a nod of her head – would be all. However, her brother let out an amorous sigh and she turned to look at him. His eyes settled on the ceiling, but somehow far away at the same time.

"I remember those nights. When Suki and I would stay up all night talking. That's what made me fall so deeply in love with her… I'm so happy I married her." He smiled brightly towards Amka.

"Maybe someday," Amka smiled shyly down towards her lap, tangling the fabric of her napkin in her fingers. "But for now, I'm just happy to play Pai Sho with him."

Katara's eyes trailed over to Amka, seeing the smile that transformed her face so demurely. The dew that formed on her eyelashes as she smiled into her tea. She forced herself to look away, putting her spoon down and standing. "Excuse me…"

"Are you okay?" Aang looked up to her, seeing her eyebrows knit together.

"Bathroom," She said firmly, turning and leaving the dining room. Shutting the door behind her gently she leaned against it for a moment. Opposite the hallway she saw the cockpit of the balloon slowly beginning to open. She stepped into the hallway beginning to head towards her bedroom when she heard a gentle baritone behind her, followed by a quick succession of footsteps.

"Katara…" Zuko's calm voice sounded behind her, she turned and looked up into his eyes. He was smiling gently, and a hand was outstretched towards her. She placed her hand demurely in his, feeling the callouses of his palm with her fingertips as he approached her. His fingers curled under hers and he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing over her knuckles – making her blush. This – they thought – was paradise. Just the two of them, together. Even in as unremarkable place as this, as long as they were close, it felt like heaven. Katara smiled at the tenderness of his lips upon the skin of her knuckles – allowing herself this simple satisfaction. That he was here, and that the others were holed up in the dining room, allowing her this chance to adore him. Allowing him the chance to do the same for her.

However…

"I'm happy just to play Pai Sho with him"….I wish I could be so selfless… she looked up into his eyes, watching the morning sun through the window playing there like a treasury. The bow curve of his lips. The muscles that curled around his throat where she loved to kiss. I want all of you…I may be selfish…but…

"I want you," she found herself vocalizing and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Zuko stood still for a moment and lowered his head, letting a laugh through his nose envelop the silence around them.

"Katara, I-," but before he could speak, she had already fled, slamming the door to her bedroom in his face. She leaned against the wood, her face the color of a ripe apple, and just as warm as compote. She shut her eyes tightly and put her hands over her face. But the wood behind her thumped gently and she found herself thinking of Zuko – his forehead pressing against the wood over where she stood and his voice sounding through the crease by the hinges.

"I want you too…" she thought she heard him say, before she heard footfalls descending the hallway, fading ever-so-slowly in the distance.

XxXxX

This is what it would be like to live in the palette of an artist who only loved the color red – Amka thought amorously as she stepped into the Fire Nation. The monochrome spectrum of various reds bloomed before her – from the fragile railing along the gardens, to the blooming blossoms on the bushes and trees, to the lipsticks of the women whispering animatedly about their arrival, and the nails of the servants who took up their bags and bowed low to Zuko and his guests. This world seemed like it should exist only in fairy tales surrounded by mist. It was a world where elaborate patterns existed not only on the flittering robes and dresses around them, but in the architecture that seemed to dominate the landscape – almost appearing to challenge the gods and spirits with their powerful posts and elaborate sculptures of dragons prowling around every corner.

What made this world even more surreal was how commonplace this all seemed to the others. While Amka kept pausing to marvel at one area or another, the others continued talking amongst themselves and moving forward along the path towards the palace. She found herself having to hustle to catch up more than once, standing next to Toph to catch her breath quietly – embarrassed at herself for seeming like such a tourist.

"First time?" Toph said quietly towards her.

"It's so beautiful…" Amka whispered back, looking down at Toph, "are you able to…?"

"Mm, a little. I can feel a certain amount of it…but Zuko's explained it to me when we've gone around. This is a totally different world, isn't it? Things are so…elaborate here…but in a delicate way…," she said softly, feeling the women huddled around the gardens, playing card games that created snapping sounds in the wind around them.

"It's beautiful…" Amka remarked, "I could stay here forever and never be bored…"

"Maybe," Toph said softly, looking in the direction of Zuko's back. She had been able to feel his interactions with Katara earlier wishing for a moment to chide him for doing it in such an open area, where a servant or - spirits forbid - Aang could have walked by at any time. She wished she could reach inside of him and change his heart so that he could move on and perhaps find happiness with Amka; but, if there was one thing she had learned through her many visits here it was this – stubbornness was not just a trait borne into men of the Earth Kingdom. It had a surplus here as well. When the door had been closed in front of his face, the way his fingers had touched the door so tenderly and the way his lungs seemed to void of air – it made Toph realize how much he truly cherished her. A soul could only endure so much isolation – Toph knew this all too well. But now, being in his palace where he was spread thin, it would be a challenge to find a time to talk to him privately away from prying ears.

She had to relent to walk along, feeling the goodness of Amka's heart alongside her and the little gasps of excitement at Fire Nation culture, and the scurrying of servants around them trying to ensure they were taken care of. Like mice in an open field, they spread throughout the grand room – carrying steaming teapots and finely-glazed teacups. The pungent smell of incense tickled her nose as the high priest of fire walked by and bowed to Zuko before continuing on his way. A small woman, however, was carrying a heavy burden of blankets was fumbling her way across the way.

"Fumiko," Zuko said firmly once they had entered the palace doors, a young woman stopping in her tracks and bowing down at the waist towards them, the blankets she had been carrying falling against the floor at Zuko's feet. Her hands were folded neatly over her white jacket and her hair cascaded down to the side over her shoulder, "Can you have it so these guests are placed in the same hallway as my chambers?"

"Yes, my Lord," She bowed lower.

"And please ensure their luggage is carefully attended to."

"Yes, my Lord," She leaned forward, and Zuko chuckled through his nose.

"And Fumiko," he said gently.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Don't bow any lower or you may topple over," he laughed softly, "Just a little bow is fine."

Her deep brown eyes wavered as she looked up, peering into the face of Fire Lord Zuko. She slowly straightened up and bowed her head, "Like this, my Lord?"

"Better," he nodded back, "Now, see to the luggage and take a break for lunch. By order of the Fire Lord, take it easy today, alright? And give some of those blankets to another maid – I only want you carrying one or two at a time."

"Yes, my Lord," she quirked her lips in an amused smile and bowed with her head again, turning and returning to a small group of maids who listened to her attentively and began scurrying towards the blankets, picking a few of them up among them, and retreating towards the hallway of the royal chamber to care for the luggage, and launder the sheets in preparation for their guests night of rest.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked quietly, leaning towards Zuko.

"She's the daughter of one of our old maids who just retired, Fumiko. She's still learning, but very capable. However," he sighed, "Still very skittish and jumpy. But, I've heard a rumor from one of the maids that she's expecting…so I want her to take it easy."

"She must not be very far along, yet," Aang said quietly, "I didn't see a bump or anything."

"Mm," Zuko nodded, "But still. She needs rest. That's why I've been giving her the simple tasks like learning from the other maids, following them around, folding clothes, or whatever doesn't require a strenuous amount of effort on her part."

"That's kind of you," Amka said softly from the back, Zuko's head turning to look upon her for a moment. She was gazing upon him with her hands clasped at her bosom, her rounded nails gleaming with golden flecks that radiated from the various statuettes around. He noticed that any man who gazed upon Amka would find her remarkable in her beauty and kindness – however, his eyes trailed over to Katara who was gazing absently out the window where the women in the garden could be seen playing their game of cards. She was absently stroking the bump at her abdomen, her fingertips seeming to glow as they lingered in the sunlight. His breath was caught, and he was captive to her, even if she didn't notice it. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the gentle rhythm of her shoulders moving up and down as she breathed. He couldn't back away from the way the sunlight danced around her cheeks and caressed her face so garish and openly that it made him envious. He couldn't reframe his world in any other way. If he could, he would gaze upon her – and only her – for the remainder of his days.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. What the hell are they playing?" Sokka asked, noticing how both Katara and Zuko seemed to be staring out the window. One woman was shouting jovially and holding up a few cards as the other placed her face in her hands and wailed out.

"Oh," Zuko pulled himself from his reverie, "It's hanafuda koi-koi."

"Bless you," Aang chuckled.

"Thank you," Zuko said without missing a beat, "It's an ancient card game. I'll teach you sometime. It's fun once you learn what you have to do." As he began to move forward, trying to lead his guests to their rooms he heard a rustling of fabrics in rapid succession and panting breath. He shut his eyes, expecting the intrusion.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!" the man yelled, approaching the group and bowing customarily. Zuko turned to him and urged him speak with his eyes, "There's an emergency in the conference room. Your attendance is required in this matter."

"Is it?" Zuko sighed, "Can you tell me what has occurred?"

The man looked warily at the others and moved closer to his Lord, bidding him closer. Zuko bent at the waist slightly to match the height difference of the man – who cupped his hand around his ear to ensure their privacy. For a moment, Zuko's face remained a passionless mask of boredom; however, within a second his eyes sparkled with fury and his lips were pressed in a line so thin it could cut glass.

"I see," he managed to speak with a voice frozen like ice. "I'll be there."

As the man hustled away Zuko's head bowed for a moment, staring at the ground and exhaling through his nose. "I'm sorry. I was planning on spending today with you, but…"

"You're needed elsewhere," Sokka patted him on the shoulder, "We get it. We'll catch up later."

Zuko nodded, offering a bow to the others, "I'll join you for dinner. Please, enjoy yourselves in the meantime." And before anyone could say a word he was striding in confident steps down the hallway where the man had disappeared to. His shadow quickly blending into the shadows of the palace – Katara could no longer trail him with her eyes. She felt his absence deep in the pit of her stomach and pled to Tui and La that whatever had caused him so much upset would quickly be assuaged by his presence.

"Well," Toph huffed and put her hands on her hips, "We have time. I know we don't want to just lay around all day. Why don't we hit the town?"

"That would be nice," Amka said brightly, smacking her hands together. Katara found her energy infectious and giggled.

"Why don't we go get pampered at that one spa we went to before?"

"Yeah. I could use a firebending massage," Toph sighed happily, remembering the magic done by the warm fingers of the masseuses. She hadn't had cramps or pain of any sort for weeks afterwards.

"Do you want to come?" Amka turned to the boys. Sokka shook his head with a smirk.

"Naw. My old sword master should be in town. I was planning on stopping by." But, when Aang hadn't replied and continued looking at the floor Sokka nudged him with an elbow.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks. I'm just gonna…"he trailed off, his eyes roaming to where Zuko had walked away, "Meditate…"

The women nodded and bid their farewells until dinner. They left in a chorus of giggles and excitement about their plans to roam the city, particularly Katara and Toph who were relating to Amka what they wanted to show her. However, behind them the men stood still, awaiting their departure and watching their backs as they strode from the palace and the doors shut behind them. Sokka turned to Aang and crossed his arms.

"Meditate, huh?"

"Hm?" Aang glanced at Sokka with his thick brown eyebrows knit together, "It's nothing… don't worry."

"No, tell me. What's got you all freaked out?"

Aang nibbled his bottom lip and looked away for a moment, feeling a mix of guilt and shame in the pit of his stomach. But, he couldn't help but accept his emotions as they came – and that included the fear he had felt only moments before. The flashbacks in his memory and the pain that came along with them. "Sokka…did you notice…" Aang began slowly, quietly, looking into the light blue eyes of his brother-in-law, hoping he would understand, "when Zuko got angry just now…didn't he look a little like Ozai to you?"

Sokka stood stunned, his mouth opening wide for a moment as his heart thundered enraged in his chest. His eyes closed and his teeth clicked as his jaw snapped shut. "How. Dare. You," he found himself hissing through gritted teeth.

"But Sokka," Aang tried only to be cut off by the furious sparkle in Sokka's eyes.

"He might look like him now and then, but that's 'cause he's his son. I look like my dad sometimes, too. The only difference is that my dad isn't a total bastard. I mean, shit Aang," he groaned in frustration, putting a cold hand to his forehead. "How could you even connect them like that?"

"Sokka," Aang sighed, his shoulders slumping as he tore his gaze away, "He looked exactly like him in that moment…To be honest, sometimes I'm afraid of the blood that runs in Zuko's veins…"

"Why? Why are you afraid? Has he not been working nonstop to create peace?"

"Well…."

"And has he not been working closely with the Earth King to ensure that the colonies are peacefully returned and run cooperatively?"

"Sokka," Aang pleaded with his eyes, turning to face Sokka directly and standing tall and proud, "I know it doesn't make sense. I know. And I feel guilty about it. But, it's just a feeling in my bones. I find myself feeling uneasy around him and I don't know why…"

The young monk felt terrible about telling even such a slight lie – he did know why, and he knew it was illogical to hold his delusions of Katara and Zuko entangled in passion against his long-time friend. But, it gnawed at him in his meditations, in his sleep. When Zuko had been gazing out the window at the card game Aang had felt such an urge to attack him that his hands had clenched at his sides – he had thought he was staring at Katara until Sokka mentioned the competitors outside. The half-moons of his nails remained engraved on his palms, and the sting that came along with them.

But every time he thought of Katara gazing lovingly into those eyes – the same eyes that Ozai has – it made bile rise into the back of his throat. Aang hated to admit it, but as Zuko's hair had grown, as his cheekbones had become pronounced, as his lips have curved and angled at the ends – the harder it was for him not to see the stark resemblance of Ozai within him. Maybe Sokka is right…maybe I need to let it go…he's not his father…and I have to trust him. He shut his eyes, taking a deep inhale through his nose and exhaling through his lips.

I have to trust him…but, why do I still feel so uneasy…He's never wronged me…

The two sighed in unison, filling the expanse of silence between them. Sokka put a hand on Aang's shoulder and squeezed, "Listen, he's our friend. You have to trust him." He looked firm into the grey eyes of the younger man, trying to instill the same trust in Zuko that he held within him. Sokka would trust Zuko with his life – and the idea of him becoming like Ozai was so inconceivable that it had never crossed his mind.

"I know…I know," Aang nodded, "I'm just…thinking too much lately."

"I don't have that problem," Sokka laughed, watching Aang's lips quirk humorously, "Now, come with me. Let's go visit Piandao together. It'll get your mind off things."

"Alright…that sounds fun…" Aang allowed himself to be pulled along, but his eyes still wandered back towards the hallway where Zuko had disappeared – thinking that maybe…just maybe…he should talk to his old firebending teacher about his worries.

But the idea of approaching Zuko alone brought forth images of Ozai standing proudly on the rocky terrain of their last fight.

XxXxX

If there was one thing his years at sea with the rowdy brigands had taught him it was this: that cussing loudly and proudly could often fix a slue of problems. However, as he sat in his anteroom with his hands over his face and the report of a resurgence of the New Ozai Society which threatened to reinstall his father on the throne was building momentum on a nearby island, he found no amount of cussing was able to ease the tension headache building between his eyes. But he kept trying, leaning back in his chair, and stringing together the colorful language of sailors together like beads on a thread. His pointer and middle fingers pressing against his temples and rolling the skin there in tight clockwise circles.

I will never understand why some people still want my father on the throne…especially after all these years…if they knew how insane my father has become in prison…ugh…

Despite his efforts the tension kept building, and he knew it would only grow into a migraine. His pinky fingers hooked into the corner of his mouth and his ring fingers pulled the skin under his eyes down in a grotesque tengu-like mask. "ugh," He groaned throatily.

"I'm sure you look absolutely kingly right now," a voice quirked from the door, causing him to jump and nearly cut his gums with his pinky nails. Toph closed the door behind her with a firm click, turning the lock on the door in one fluid motion and sitting across from him at the high table.

"I didn't expect anyone to visit," he said sheepishly, wiping the spit from his pinky fingers on the fabric of his pants covertly under the table.

"We went for massages after some shopping, and now Katara and Amka are napping before dinner. I was getting bored roaming around by myself."

"Ah," he grunted, "Did you have fun?"

"Mhm," She reached into her pocket, pulling forth two stones and setting them on the wooden table between them. Zuko's eyes traced the perfectly circular stones quizzically – wondering if this was some Earth Kingdom custom he had never been made aware of. Wanting to appear knowledgeable of her culture he surveyed the stones and pinched his chin quizzically. The stone on the left was a deep cerulean blue with flecks of orange sunbursts coming through. The deep ocean blue mingled effortlessly with the orange, as if it were the sea overlooking a volcanic outburst. Taking in the raging volcano and easing it with tender waves.

The other, however, was the color of ice in the coldest winters. It reminded him of the perfect snow of the Southern Pole from his visits long ago. Just like that shifting snow, he thought if he held the stone it would flutter apart into the wind or melt on his palm.

He examined these stones long and hard, sometimes peering into Toph's face for a glimmer of what he was supposed to be getting from this, but he had to relent and sigh. "Okay. I'm confused. I don't get it…"

"Listen, Zuko," she began with a sigh that blew across the table and fluttered the lapel of his jacket, "giving up Katara is hard, but-."

"Toph, I don't think-."

"Shut up and listen to me!" She snapped and pointed at him, he held his hands up and nodded. As she steeled herself to speak again, he folded his hands in front of him, and she could feel his eyes on her, "I know how much you like Katara. I know. But I think if you really tried you and Amka would have something good. I can feel it."

"Mm," Zuko hummed, his thumb trailing over a scar on the back of his hand from a sword practice session as a child. The jagged skin pursing under his finger.

"But, that's not up for me to decide. That's up to you. And, I want you to be happy. No matter what," she grumbled the last statement and he saw, with a hint of humor, that her cheeks were pink. He knew how hard it was for her to be upfront with her feelings, so he reached over and held one of her hands in his own.

"Thank you, Toph," he said earnestly, a tender smile forming over his face as he saw her eyes watering.

"I really think…"

"Be blunt. You don't have to hold back."

"I think you and Amka would be really good together," she said adamantly, her hands springing to her sides with her fingers splaying out, "I think she could be a chance for you to be happy…You and Katara have something too, you always have. But, I don't know how that will…"

"Toph, I do like Amka," he relented, feeling the warmth of her palm in his as he played with her fingers, "she's perfect. Beautiful. Funny. Smart…she is what any Fire Nation citizen would want for their Fire Empress." Toph's eyebrows knit in confusion and her lips opened and clicked shut once more.

"However," Zuko sighed with a chuckle in the back of his throat, "I don't want perfect. Katara…she…" he frowned, wondering how he could put his feelings into words that would be at all eloquent and coherent. He was, after all, the silver sandwich guy. Expressing himself was becoming easier with practice, but still required an unusual amount of effort.

His eyes lingered over the tea cabinet he had specially built for his uncle's visits and his lips curved at the corners at a glimmer of gold that was catching the setting sun. "To me, Katara is a broken teacup."

"What?" Toph said incredulously, feeling Zuko's hands pull away from hers and his movement towards the corner of the room trailing into her toes that dangled from the chair to tickle the floor. When he returned, he was holding a small teacup, placing it in the middle of the table and taking Toph's hands in his own he trailed her fingers on the rim. She could feel the bumps in the ceramic covered in the smoothness of a glaze.

"She, like all of us, has bumps and bruises and little mistakes…" he said tenderly, "Someone, like Amka, can still be perfect with these little bumps. However," he trailed her fingers lower and she felt the smoothness of the glaze become rough at some edges and a metallic coldness that spread through her fingertips, "she's been broken and hurt and has transformed that pain into something extraordinary. A resilience in her soul that is amazing to behold. A tenderness that radiates in magnificence. To me, it's blinding, but so hopeful. When she looks upon me, I am not embarrassed of my appearance – because I know she isn't judging me. I am not afraid to tell her my feelings, because I know she will understand me." He smiled embarrassed, he could feel his cheeks becoming hot and red, "Here, when something breaks, we don't throw it away, we try our best to fix it with silt and golden paint…and when I see Katara, I see something like this. And that's why I love her…and why I desperately hope she feels the same for me…because no matter how hard I try to imagine a life without her, I can't…"

Toph desperately held back the tears that were stinging the backs of her eyes, and took in a shaky breath. His love was palpable, and hung in the air between them. She knew it was only a matter of time for Aang to know. And when he did… "And if she loves you back?"

"Then I will marry her…" he said without hesitation, his voice firm as a mountain, and just as dignified.

"And if Aang kills you for it?"

"Then at least I will have had her love. Even if for a moment," He smiled dreamily, his fingers still wrapped around hers, his thumbs rubbing circles in the back of her skin. He heard her sniff and his eyebrows knit together in concern.

You're an idiot…She thought painfully, already imagining the man she loved like a brother swallowed alive by the elements. She could already imagine the world painting him as someone terrible – perhaps even monstrous – just for loving a woman who, she knew, felt the same towards him.

"Toph?" He said her name tenderly, trying to lull the storm he could see dwelling behind her eyes.

"Then marry her," Toph choked out, her voice as small as a whisper and as gentle as the wind, "Marry her. Because I know she loves you too. I can feel it…" She heard the hitch of his breath and felt his hands go rigid.

"Toph, you don't have to tell me things to make me feel better."

"Would I lie to you?" She snapped, feeling a stray tear go down her cheek and rubbing it away with her shoulder angrily, "Whenever you're around she…just…" Toph sniffed and pulled her hands from his. She took the ice blue stone and tucked it back into her pocket – leaving the one with speckled orange flecks radiating in the light between them.

"The stones…I still don't…"

"That's the one Katara liked…from a vendor we passed. I stopped to get them on the way back," Toph managed to spit out, keeping her face turned away. "the other, Amka chose. I was going to ask you to meditate over them to help you move on…but…you've already made up your mind about who you're going to be with…"

"And do you…?" Zuko's lips pressed into a thin line.

"I approve. And I want to help," Toph said firmly, "I'm going to help you and Katara be happy…"

"Thank you," Zuko said gratefully, an eased smile spreading across his face, but he heard Toph snort through her nose and the creak of her chair as she leaned back, "What?"

"Just – I feel bad for Katara. Being compared to broken pottery…I mean really?"

Zuko's lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head with a laugh, "I know…But, I did my best."

"And it's really sweet – but you coulda used a flower…maybe a waterfall…but no, broken pottery…"

The two shared a laugh, the vortex of despair from their various worries lifting for the moment – dissolving into an afternoon of funny memories and jabs with no hint of malice behind them. The two taking refuge together in their shared admiration of the other – even if just for the moment before the world would come crashing down around them once more.

XxXxX

"There they are!" Aang said excitedly as Toph and Zuko made their way into the dining hall, Toph's small hands wrapped around the muscles of his upper arm as she walked alongside him. The sight brought a genuine smile to his face, knowing how gentle he was with Toph made him somewhat reassured that he wasn't Ozai – and the feeling of guilt bubbled briefly in his stomach before dissipating.

"Sorry for the wait," Zuko offered, walking Toph carefully to her chair on his left-hand side, pulling the chair for her and helping her ease in.

"Business go okay?" Amka asked, pouring Toph a cup of water from next to her – a servant who was waiting behind them to do the same thing looking to Zuko nervously; but relaxed once he was reassured with a smile and a shake of his head. Zuko took his seat at the head of the table and settled himself, laying the crimson napkin along his lap.

"It went alright. Nothing I can't handle," He chuckled, remembering how Toph had seen him pulling his own face in frustration. But the last thing he needed to do was reawaken the worry of his possible assassination in his friends. He knew how much they worried about it the early years of his reign – when the eyes of an assassin would bare down at him at every corner. When he couldn't even walk down the street without bodyguards if he wanted to buy a mango. Now, he was living in the nightmare again, but he wasn't about to worry his friends, especially Katara and his potential heir, "So," He leaned back as the first course of a ginger-dressed salad was placed before them, "Toph was telling me how you ladies went out on the town today – did you enjoy yourself?"

"Mm," Amka hummed and tapped a finger to her lips playfully, before dissolving into some giggles, "Of course I did! It was so much fun!" She saw Zuko's lips quirk in a smile as he nodded.

"I'm glad."

"It was so warm out, though," Katara chuckled, happily eating the chilled salad in front of her.

"Is it always so warm?" Amka leaned onto the table with her elbows, her eyes sparkling towards Zuko in the faint lamplight overhead. She adored the way his eyes narrowed when he chuckled, and how his lips would curve at the ends.

"Mm, the summers are quite brutal here. But, believe it or not, it actually snows in the winter," Sokka answered from across the table, laughing at the way her eyes widened in the same way his had the first time it had snowed during one of his visits. As it had begun to fall, he had reached over and grabbed Zuko, shaking him ferociously and exclaiming the world was ending. But, Sokka chuckled to himself, it had been a lot of fun to run around the gardens with the Fire Lord, hocking snowballs back and forth as Katara and Toph shook their heads nearby.

Where was Aang back then…? He found himself wondering, an eyebrow quirking before he shrugged it off. I still can't believe he would compare Zuko to Ozai…that's just…he sighed through his nose and finished the last tiny tomato in his salad. "Like, enough for a snowball fight."

"You're lying!" Amka gasped.

"He's not," Zuko shook his head, "but, my mother used to take my sister and I up the mountain to frolic in the deeper snow, since we only get a fair amount down here. Up the mountain it's actually pretty deep."

"I'd like to see that," Amka smiled shyly.

"That's all you," Toph grunted, "I hate the snow."

"That's 'cause you have to wear shoes," Aang laughed, licking the zesty ginger dressing from the back of his fork before setting it back down on the table.

"Yeah! And everything is all fuzzy!"

A natural lull in the conversation came as the servants lifted away the salad bowls and replaced them with charmingly small soup bowls that Amka was embarrassed to have gasped at. Everything here was so intricate – even the dining ware! But, as she looked up at her tribe sister across from her, Amka was relieved it wasn't just her. Katara was also examining the prints of peony flowers printed across the glaze – a stark bronze-brown color that contrasted beautifully with the light reds and pinks of the flowers. However, Amka's eyes traced the golden rivers flowing through the images on one side of her bowl with a curious quirk in her eyebrow. She traced the edge with her finger, wondering why anyone would cut the beautiful image of the flowers with gold.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Amka said gently, getting his attention as he set his soup spoon back into the bowl.

"Zuko is fine," He assured.

"Zuko," She tried with a blush that spread over her cheeks, "Why did the artist work so hard on the flowers just to paint them over with gold?"

For just the moment he was taken aback but smiled tenderly down at the similar webbing of his bowl. "It wasn't on purpose," he began quietly, tracing a finger on the edging of the gold, "When the bowl was broken by accident – we fixed it with golden lacquer."

"But why? I'm sure you could afford a new one," Amka thought utilitarianly, her spoon stirring the cloudy soup awake and the greens inside swirling with the momentum.

"There's…." Zuko thought for a moment, biting his lip, "A beauty in things that have been broken before…they're strong and…" he shut his eyes and chuckled, "I guess it's just a Fire Nation thing…"

"No," A soft voice sounded to his right and his head rose – golden eyes meeting the calming ocean of Katara's gaze, "I get it."

Aang's hand tightened around the metal of the spoon painfully, feeling it dig into his skin as the two shared a look across the table. He had to remind himself that perceptions are often wrong – just like this romance he had formed between the two of them. It was all a delusion and he needed to let it go; but, when he saw the tenderness in Zuko's eyes whenever he looked at his wife, it made him want to scream. It didn't seem like something that existed only in his fears – it felt real. It felt palpable. It felt…

"So, you had fun today with Toph and my sister?" Sokka asked Amka, who nodded happily from the other end of the table. "Maybe it'd be even more fun with Zuko? Dontcha think? Why don't the two of you go on a date tomorrow?" He nudged Zuko with his foot under the table, but paused as he saw Zuko's face seem to turn ashen and his eyes flicker back to the right before focusing intently on the reflection of himself in the soup. His spoon had stopped moving and Sokka swore he could see the trembling of his fingertips.

This observation was shared by Amka, who gasped briefly. Her blue eyes widening as she took in the view of Zuko – the way his eyes had glimmered so tenderly to…

"Well," Zuko began to speak, his voice weak and he stopped to clear his throat.

I know if I say no it'll raise suspicion…I know…but, how am I supposed to agree to this when I know it'll hurt Katara? Fuck! Shit goddamn motherfucking asshole…this is no time to resort to being a sailor – it's not helping. Shit – they're looking at you! Say something, idiot!

He cleared his throat harder and glared playfully at Sokka, "I was going to request the same – just without the date part. However," he looked to Amka whose eyes glittered in the lamplight, "If you would care to join me tomorrow…"

"Yes!" She didn't even wait for him to stop talking, sitting straighter in her chair as she looked at Zuko. Katara's stomach flipped as she saw the absolute excitement behind those eyes. The woman was absolutely ecstatic at the idea of going on a date with Zuko…something she had always wanted herself. To openly be able to wrap her arms around Zuko's and walk side-by-side, laughing, smiling…maybe even kissing…

Oh Tui, don't tear-up here…I trust him…I trust him…

"Then I'll take us to lunch…and a few areas in the city that are interesting," Zuko thought aloud, keeping his eyes down at his soup bowl as it was taken away and the plate of roasted meat and finely crafted vegetables was placed before him.

"I'll look forward to it," Amka said delicately, and smiled to herself with a flush on her cheeks. Small talk around the table continued as Amka and Toph led the discussion about how the spa visit had gone; but, Sokka noticed how quiet Zuko was, pushing vegetables around his plate absently.

Maybe he's just nervous about his date…maybe..

But his eyes wandered, more like creeped warily, to his side where Aang was talking animatedly to Toph about his discussion with master Piandao and, right next to him, Katara was doing the same as Zuko. Her meat only nibbled on, and a sprout being pushed in slow steady circles across her plate…

Or maybe…

But, he didn't want to think of that. He didn't want to even consider it as a possibility and pushed it out of his mind as he ate the succulent meat that threatened to dribble down his chin with every bite. As he ate the charred bits of his roasted vegetables that only added umami and decadence to the dish. And – as the dessert was brought out – marveled at the mint-green ice cream set before them.

"This is delicious," Toph said happily, digging her spoon into the ice cream for another huge bite.

"Customary for the summer months. It helps cool you down before bed," Zuko finally spoke, diplomatically answering as he began to eat his own scoop of the chocolate-flecked treat. As much as he wanted the ice cream to soothe him, he knew the unease he felt wouldn't be assuaged until after he had Katara in his arms and could tell her how the date had been a disaster. How the entire time he had wished for it to be her.

How much he has always loved her…

But he swallowed his dessert down, and watched his friends patting their bellies with assured smiles on their faces. He noticed how Katara had especially loved hers and resolved to have more sent to her room later, knowing that not only would it keep her cool, but would ease any nausea the baby was making.

I wish I could be there for you more…he thought sadly, thinking of how at night if she needed anything it wasn't him, she would rely on. It was…

"I might need some more of that," Aang said happily, "The chocolate bits in it made it really good."

Zuko's lips quirked in a melancholy smile and his eyes lowered, "You may ask the servants to bring you some at any time. It is always on hand in the summer months."

"Thank you," Aang said, putting his hands before him with palms together and bowing his head.

"Maybe we should get some rest," Amka sighed happily, "Big day ahead…"

"Right," Sokka stood, his eyes trailing from Zuko, to Aang, to Katara, and finally resting on Amka who – he noticed – was doing the same. Her pale blue eyes were connecting puzzle pieces that Sokka wished he weren't seeing as well. But he swallowed the pit in his throat down and connected his arm with Katara's happily. "How's the baby?"

"They're fine," She rested a hand on her tummy, "Happy after such a nice meal."

"Good," Sokka nodded contently, his eyes looking back to the remainder of their group walking alongside one another – Toph holding Zuko's upper arm and Amka talking animatedly at his side. Aang not far behind, having grabbed another bowl of ice cream that he cradled in his hands, "Good…"

But the night was long, and Sokka's troubled mind caused him to twist and turn on the cooling sheets that the servants had placed upon his bed. The familiar patterns of ocean waves swirling over the deep blue in a cool-grey pattern. And the moon seemed to mock his sleeplessness through the window to the side – and he gazed up and sighed.

"Yue…please…let me be wrong…"

But as much as she wished she could wrap her arms around him and soothe away his worries – she shone her light upon Zuko who sat restlessly on the edge of his bed and gazed up at her. She saw the helplessness and worry behind his eyes and felt the burden he was bearing on his shoulders. She heard the heavy beating of his heart – and she sighed out a breath of wind that went down and caressed his hair, teasing it playfully around his face and shoulders.

You know what you must do…. She seemed to sigh. Zuko's eyes closed and he inhaled deeply, the inferno within him gaining strength from the wind. He stood, confidently and strongly, and retrieved the stone that Toph had given him. The moonlight sparkled against the orange flecks in the dark blue stone and brought forth life in them. They radiated in his palm like a flame and his eyes wandered around the perfect circle for a moment – letting his imagination run wild. Letting various patterns play before the stone. The chisel in his other hand gently rested against the edge – and finally found action as he began applying pressure.

He moved, lying against the pillows that buffered his headboard and began to carefully chisel around the small stone, sometimes nicking his fingertip which he would put between his lips and suck away the blood before starting again. The fire inside him was raging and he couldn't bring himself to stop, the pattern slowly becoming apparent as he carefully traced it. The moon was beginning to lower in the sky – and he was becoming drowsy with the lateness. It would take a few more rounds with the chisel to be finished, but it was already looking beautiful.

But…he thought with a smile, his finger tracing the shallow cuts of the pattern. This will look even more beautiful around the neck of an empress…my empress…how you were always meant to be…

If you'll have me…

XxXxX

This day was much too beautiful for what he was being forced to do – the sunshining on the pavement as they walked side-by-side was radiant and vibrant, much like the woman who was eagerly pointing things out and asking questions. Her long brown hair was being teased by the summer winds and she kept finding reasons to giggle and smile at him.

And while he knew he could fall in love with her if he tried. While he knew that she was what most men would consider perfect – the image of Katara wasn't giving him any respite. He was haunted by the thought that she was at the palace, possibly in the arms of the avatar, while he was walking further and further away with each step. But, he had to trust her…Toph had told him that Katara loved him…she could feel it…

And she wouldn't lie to me right…

"Lord Zuko?" He jumped at the voice of Amka who was tugging on the hem of his grey sleeve. His eyes wandered down to her. "Isn't this the place?" She pointed.

His eyes wandered up towards the tall tan building with the crimson shingles shining in the sunlight. "Ah, yes. The Flying Phoenix." He remarked, as she wrapped her arms around his and peered over the architecture in awe. The golden statue of the namesake bird standing near the entrance proudly, its neck long and pronounced. "Does this seem okay for lunch?" he asked her, and she nodded.

Entering the building the attendant quickly gasped at the sight of the golden crown tucked into his topknot and bowed, "Fire Lord Zuko! It's an honor."

"Thank you," Zuko bowed his neck briedly, "A seat for two, please."

"Private if you have it," Amka said with a sly giggle, looking up to Zuko who only offered her a melancholy smile. But, she had been expecting that and continued to wrap her arms around his arm. The attendant nodded quickly and grabbed two menus from the podium in front of him and began to scurry towards the back – walking by finely lacquered tables with citizens sitting in awe of seeing their leader so close. She could hear their animated whispers, and felt their eyes examining her just as quickly.

She was grateful to reach the table in the back, blocked off by a heavy wooden door from the curious gazes and speculation. A table sat in the middle of the room with a buffet table against the wall where dishes of various glazes and ornate designs sat spectacularly. Amka let out a little "wow," as she was shown inside, Zuko helping her into the chair across from his own and helping her scoot in before taking his seat across from her.

Immediately two glasses of frosty water appeared before them with ice cubes that bobbed lazily at the top. Zuko asked for a certain type of tea she had never heard before – but as he spoke her heart hammered in her ears, and the wind constricted in her lungs. If she were wrong…she wondered how he would react. Soon, they were alone in the room and she found herself peering away from Zuko towards the small window that gazed out onto one of the most intricately kept gardens she had ever seen.

"Amka, you alright?" She heard him ask from across the table, his chin resting atop his delicately folded fingers.

"Zuko," she began, sipping her water and setting it down with a soft smile, "Tell me…. how long have you been in love with Katara?"

XxXxX

A/N: Happy Zutara week – Day one! I was planning for this chapter to be a little longer but I felt this was a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please please leave a review!

Snake-Press

P.S – I've somewhat become addicted to Hanafuda koi-koi on my switch, if you want to exchange friend codes please send me a private message (on FF or on tumblr – I'll reply to either very quickly).


	15. chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

XxXxX

This day was much too beautiful to waste moping around the palace – especially when the sunlight was glowing proudly across the bedroom. The warmth it brought as it bloomed across her face made Katara's lips curl despite the brooding her heart wanted to do. She had every excuse – she thought – to lay around and sigh and cup her cheek and stare out the window and wait for him…

But why start doing that now? The rustling of leaves outside was so enticing and she wanted to see what ripples were forming on the well-kept ponds around the gardens. She wanted to admire the finely embroidered robes of the Fire Nation noble women. She wanted to see the joy on the children's faces as they teased the turtle-ducks with various bits of crackers. She wasn't about to spend such a lovely day in bed brooding over Zuko and Amka, she was going to make something of today. So, with the confidence of the war hero she is, she slid on her thin blue tunic over dark blue pants, slipped on her brown flats, and combed her hair at the solid wood vanity in front of the bed. Aang, behind her, sat up sleepily from the bed and looked into her eyes at her reflection. The mid-morning light reflected on his bald head, and if it hadn't been for the blue arrow between his eyebrows, she would have sworn a little egg had risen from where he had been laying. She set her comb down and began to carefully braid her hair, focusing her eyes on her own reflection instead.

"Come back to bed," He beckoned sleepily, patting the still-warm spot on the bed.

"It feels like it's almost noon," She whined, turning her head for a moment as she slipped a clasp over one of the ends of her hair, "I want to be up."

"But…," Aang caught himself in a yawn, squirming in bed to try to sit up.

"Go back to sleep, dear. I'm just going to go practice my bending."

"Mm," He shrugged and brought the pillow she had been sleeping on to his chest, burying his face into it with a pleased smile. The plushness of palace pillows was a welcome change from monastic life, or even his bed at home. He couldn't fathom how Zuko would ever trade sleeping on such plush pillows for those in his guest room – which he felt often smelled of dust in the early years of their adulthood, until Katara had continued to keep them clean just in case he arrived.

"I just sleep better here," he had told Aang over a morning cup of steaming tea. His eyes trailing past Katara who stood at the sink washing dishes from breakfast and gazing at the small window that looked out over the hill, "I think it's the ocean…"

However, the memory of that distant conversation disturbed him now, causing his eyebrows to knit together briefly until he felt soft lips press in between them. Having seen his troubled visage Katara had pressed a placid kiss on his forehead, hoping to maybe feel a spark ignite in her chest. When she opened her eyes, she looked down and saw the smile stretch across his features, which pressed a heavy burden on her heart. Where once she had found pleasure stroking the arrow with her fingertips as he lay in bed dozing in the morning light, now she felt nothing. It was a bittersweet sort of emptiness, knowing that she was loved by him, but knowing she was unable to return it now. Knowing that soon she would have to break his heart and free herself to try to attain a happiness that she felt, despite Gran-Gran's talk, was a selfish love. But, it was love, nonetheless – and she wanted to be selfish just this once and see where it would take her.

"Sleep well," she said softly, running a hand on the smooth crown of his head before exiting the room. She quickly strode down the hallway, feeling the weight of her heart thudding low in her chest. She was anxious to reach the water, where there was no uncertainty; where she could bend it at will to any shape she wanted, or to any temperature. She didn't want to think of how she would need to break Aang's heart to be happy. She didn't want to think about how she would be sleeping next to him tonight, knowing that the day when she sat him down and calmly explained herself was drawing closer. She didn't want to think about how Zuko was only one door away, and that he had invited her to his bed in a parcel she had had to burn.

She didn't want to think of how Zuko and Amka were probably having a great time around the capital. She didn't want to think of how her invitation could be revoked and given away at a whim. She didn't want to think that the love she held for Zuko was so brittle and precarious as to be a sheet of glass over a vast canyon. Where one small pebble could…

She hurried down the hallway, hearing her footsteps radiating from the walls around her and seeing some servants raise their heads curiously as she made their way by them. She paused when she turned a corner and saw two servants on their knees with a bucket of water between the two of them, their long black hair nearly brushing the ground they worked on as tanned cloths rested under their palms on the ground. She bowed and muttered an apology for interfering with their work, stepping around the wet marks on the wood and continuing her speedy exit down the vast hallways of the palace.

"She walks as if a demon is at her heels," she heard one whisper to their friend, earing a chiding shush. Katara realized how quick she had been walking and steadied her pace, taking a few deep breaths as she approached the opulent doors that led out to the vast gardens of the palace.

Just relax…today is going to be a good day…I'm going to make it one…she reminded herself, focusing for a moment on the pressure her feet made on the tile and steeling herself. Opening the doors with the heels of her palms she stepped out into a world that never ceased to amaze her. How the landscapers kept this garden looking like a scene from a painting she would never know. Every flower was blooming without a single bruise on any petal – from the proud roses to the flittering chrysanthemums. All around her reds and golds bloomed in proud succession around the gardens – a beautiful contrast to the turquoise lakes that rippled with gentle winds. The walkway divided the gardens in two, as the bright red railing which opened in various places led to a guarded wall where the doors would open at brief intervals to allow the family of nobility to come and meander around the palace gardens. Only those who had business were permitted into the palace, but families could walk pleasantly around the lake with their family on the right or sit among the flowers and nature on the left. However, the scant number of trees around the lake had led many families to bustle to the cover on the left, and their elaborately embroidered robes made the huddled women whispering among one another appear like a bouquet that was swaying in the breeze.

Any woman who is empress of this will be lucky, indeed…Katara thought with a sigh, a smile spreading across her face despite herself. Her imagination fleeting to a future where she was able to wrap her arms around Zuko's and walk alongside him, talking, laughing, maybe the occasional kiss. She began to step closer towards the lake, letting her mind conjure the images that her heart wanted - His warm arms wrapping around her shoulders as he leaned behind her and watched the sunset reflect on the lake, a child running wildly across the greenery showing them various plucked weeds they found, his husky voice in her ear whispering his admiration of her and the family they built together – knowing that they would lead to tears sliding down her cheeks later, when she might see him fulfill them with another woman. She shut her eyes as she neared the lake and inhaled deeply, letting the wind play upon her cheeks for the moment and clearing her mind, but found herself giggling as the sole tree, a large knotted weeping willow, billowed in the wind and tickled her cheek with the tips of its hanging leaves. She wrapped the strand around her hand and quietly thanked the tree, stepping out of its shadow and towards the edge of the lake, slipping her brown shoes off and leaving them at the bank, the mud underneath squishing between her toes. Once the water seeped between her toes and lapped over her arcs she exhaled and shut her eyes, the arms at her sides raising as graceful and long as a crane about to take flight.

For the moment, she was not standing under the blazing sun of the Fire Nation in a warm pond, but far away in the nearly frozen ocean of her homeland. She was enwrapped in the familiar landscape of ice and snow, and her tribe was around her swathed in noble animal furs of various shades. The smell of stewed vegetables and cured meats appeared from a little hut, shrouded in mist in a distant memory. The wind carried the howls of distant seal-wolves to the moon above which imbued her with a power that surged through her veins. She was one with the moon and waves below. She was an extension of their power, and gave her thanks to the spirits around her as she began to channel her bending forward, slowly letting her fingertips spread and sense the water underneath.

She took in a deep breath and began to bend the water back and forth like the waves of an ocean, the once still water now grew to her ankles, propelled back, and came back just a little higher. Her weight distributing heavily on her front knee before transferring fluidly to the back. In front of her, her hands were flexed firmly with her fingertips up, and she could feel every muscle move as she moved at the elbows back and forth. Creating a wave was easy for her, but she couldn't help but smile as she remembered that morning long ago in the South Pole where she had been desperately trying to make anything happen, her mother looking on lovingly with their breakfast waiting in the bundle next to her. The crisp white of the landscape behind them accented the beautiful dark hair of her mother, which she was so grateful to have inherited; but her mother's eyes were so alive in the memory that it stung the back of Katara's. She could see the sunlight radiating off the waves in sparkles and glimmers just to play in the eyes of her mother; it was as if the universe were so in love with her it had to touch her somehow, and the ocean became its love letter.

And Katara? She had been so small, so fragile, that she had been wrapped in so many layers of furs it was almost hard to move. She stood, just like now, against the waves and beckoned them to move with the palms of her hands. But whenever they approached in their natural rhythm she squeaked giddily and ran away until they retreated. Repeating again-and-again until her mother had beckoned her for breakfast, warning that it would be cold and a polar-dog would come and eat it if she didn't. She remembered running forth happily, pressing her palms on the warm lap of her mother and looking up into her comforting face with tiny breaths that froze the air between them as she caught her breath.

"Mommy, if I waterbend will you be proud of me?" She had asked giddily, watching her mother carefully peel a hardboiled egg and dispose of the shells carefully in the sand. But, her eyebrows pinched together at the question and she set the egg carefully on the bundle next to her and looked into Katara's eyes with a smile that didn't quite reach her own. But, she had been too young to understand and had simply kept smiling as her mother caressed her cheek.

"Katara, I'll be proud of you no matter what." The two had eaten breakfast after that, Katara sitting on her mother's lap and happily eating her eggs and fish and watching the ocean kiss the sand and the sun climbing higher in the sky.

The memory was sweet on her tongue and a balm to her heart as she stepped more firmly on her front leg, toes pressing deeper into the mud as she sent the water careening upwards into a wide arch. She was pulled back to the present as behind her, she could hear the various nobles taking notice of her bending and talking animatedly amongst herself.

"C'mon! I was winning that hand!" one woman whined, as Katara heard shuffling of cards being knocked to the ground by the swiveling of a sleeve.

"Shut up! Do you see how beautiful that is?"

"The bending?" the disgruntled voice sounded again.

"No, that rose over there. Of course, the bending!"

"I've never seen Waterbending so close," a new voice sighed in awe, Katara could almost hear her hand gently cupping her cheek just from her voice.

"It's gorgeous," A male voice sounded, a fan being flitted open and creating fluffing winds in its movement.

"It that's your kind of thing…"

"Oh shush, you're just mad you lost the card game."

"I didn't lose! You knocked the cards over!"

"Mm-hm," a sarcastic voice grunted, and a unified chuckle sounded among them. Katara herself found herself chuckling at the drama unfolding on the other side of the garden, wishing she could turn around and thank the few for their compliments on her very simple stylistic movements of water through the air. But, as she was about to turn around and offer her thanks she saw a small group of six children hopping over the railing – much to the dismay of an attendant following them – and begin walking towards her. All wearing a deep-black vest reminiscent of the school uniform Aang had stolen long ago which contrasted with the red tunics underneath. They moved like birds in flight, following their leader in a wide V-shape and coming to a stop right under the shade of the willow tree.

"That's so cool," one of the shortest ones said excitedly, hands clasping in front of them as they looked at Katara admirably.

"Can you make it spin?" One asked cautiously, his long black hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

"Like this?" Katara teased, spinning her hands delicately in the air and causing the water to float up into the air in a corkscrew spiral. The tendrils of water dazzling in the sun as they danced among themselves, earning a gasp of appreciation from the boy who didn't tear his eyes away for a second until the next request was made.

"Can you make it look like a taiyaki?" One asked excitedly, and when the other boys began to chuckle at the request, he blushed and mumbled, "It's my favorite treat…"

"Taiyaki…" Katara thought aloud, her eyebrows pursing together as she tried to place the familiar word. Quickly, her eyes lightened and she began to form the water in the air as a long scaled bream, the mouth opening and closing as it flew through the air, "It's my favorite treat, too," She smiled to the boy, the other boys quickly falling quiet in their jeers in their amazement that their friend and this master had a commonality. The bream danced in the air as Katara remembered the first time she had ever tasted such a strange, but charming sweet. It wasn't the sweet itself that had engrained itself on her memory, but the enjoyment of eating it alongside her friends as they lazily sat along the edge of one of the many walls of the Fire Nation Palace. Long ago, right after the war, when they had all been together without worry – the war was over and it was time for them to relax for a brief moment before reshaping the world in the way of harmony. She had found herself sitting next to Aang, but didn't remember sitting there on purpose, and her brother sat on the other side. Toph had been making a joke or another about the view – when Zuko had approached with a wax-paper bundle filled with Taiyaki. She recalled how her brother had yelled out 'fish jerky, sweet!' and taken a bite before nearly choking at the surprise that it was actually…sweet? The red-bean paste inside was pleasantly earthy and just sweet enough to coat the tongue. Aang had eaten his excitedly once he was assured it was vegetarian – but Katara had found herself looking over at Zuko, and she could remember the bright orange that played in the strands of his hair from the setting sun in front of them. The way the clouds casted shadows on his features that accented the sharp angles and muscular jaw that she had kissed only once before.

However, when Mai next to him had taken a bite of his taiyaki and leaned on his shoulder…

The fish fell from her grasp and watered the grass under the boy's feet, causing them to jump back and look at her cautiously. "Oh! I'm sorry," Katara said quickly, "the shape wasn't familiar, so it was a little tricky."

"That's okay," A bold voice sounded and the tallest boy in the group stepped forward, his hands resting confidently on his hips. His black hair was tied high in a dark red ribbon and his pointed shoes shuffled the grass underneath. The boy could not have been older than twelve but spoke with an air of a man thrice his age, "I challenge you to an agni kai!"

"She's not a firebender. You have to be a firebender to do an agn-" The boy next to him whispered harshly, causing the tall boy to turn red in the cheeks and glare at him.

"I know that! Shut up!" He barked and turned back to Katara, "A duel, then!"

For a moment, she wondered if all children of the Fire Nation were as adamant and proud as this boy, which brought a smile to her face as she chuckled through her nose. Katara wondered briefly what Zuko would have been like in his childhood, and if she were bearing his child would they be as stubborn. But, when she opened her eyes and saw the multitude of nobles looking on through the corners of their eyes, trying to seem nonchalant but obviously interested in this squabble, she knew it wasn't a good idea to even entertain the challenge. Not that she would have been rough on the boy – not at all – but in the South Pole it wasn't uncommon for an adult to spar with a child to help them get the basics; and that was, after all, how she had gotten Pakku to respect her. But this wasn't the South Pole, and the sensibilities of this land were different than her own, and she wasn't about to create a bad impression of waterbenders among these people.

Being a stranger in a strange land she smiled gently and said with the utmost respect and as diplomatically as she could, "I will accept your duel, except it must wait until you are older."

"But I'm the strongest firebender in my class!" The boy persisted, twisting his body in a powerful movement as his legs widened their stance and one fist propelled forward, sending a string of fire from his closed fist towards the empty walkway.

"Then," Katara replied firmly, kneeling to look the boy in the eyes, "I will have a very great duel to look forward to someday. But, until then, practice and do your best. Become a master of your bending, and it will be a magnificent challenge."

With a sense of satisfaction, she saw roses in his cheeks and his eyes twinkle briefly in the sunlight, the deep hues of browns transforming into an invigorated copper. "Then you better practice, too! Upon your honor, this duel will be." He screamed strongly, pointing a finger towards her, and storming away, his friends looking between him and Katara for a moment. She was taken aback when they put their fist to an open palm and bowed to her before taking off after them; even the children sought to show upmost respect and maintain their ideal of honor. She chuckled to herself and turned back towards the lake, setting her feet in the water, and sighing as the gardens resumed their usual pace and eyes ceased to focus on her. She could hear the fluttering of cards being shuffled on the table. The flittering of fans being waved to offset the heat of the air. Glasses of lemonade clinked with the ice inside as servants rushed to bring refreshments to the pampered nobles. Turtle-ducks beckoned young children to bring them bread with adorable quacks. The wind whistled between the leaves of the willow, and the water smoothed into a mirror of the sky where fluffy white clouds came into view and disappeared into the grass alongside the edge.

"That was a very wise decision, Master Katara," a smooth feminine voice sounded behind her. Katara twisted at the waist and saw the tall, lanky figure of Mai standing under the willow. A toddler squirming in her grasp urging to be set free was a surprising sight and, for a moment, she mistakenly thought it was Tom-Tom; until she remembered that by now, he would be a teenager or young adult. She tore her eyes away from the toddler and gazed into the serene face of Mai who was gazing down at Katara just as cautiously.

Katara was amazed for a moment at how long her black hair had gotten, nearly touching the ground from where she stood. Her eyes, however, seemed much happier now and there was a delicate nature to the smile that graced her pale face. This woman, despite the simple dress that was such a deep red it almost appeared black, looked almost like an empress approaching her, and her stride was as smooth and graceful as one would expect of such.

"Oh," Katara said quickly, looking at her feet unceremoniously placed in the lake before turning back to the woman, "It's good to see you…"

"Mm," Mai nodded, "And you. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all," Katara offered, removing herself from the lake to sit at the roots of the willow tree so Mai wouldn't have to risk getting the hem of her dress wet. However, when Mai set her child on the ground and held his little hands in hers and asked him tenderly to 'stay where I can see you' Katara's heart melted. While Mai had always been somewhat cold and reserved she saw a love brimming in every word she spoke to the small child who nodded and ran off to play, sometimes peering back to assure he was still within eyeshot of his mother. "He's so cute. What's his name?"

"Thank you. We named him Sen," Mai smiled to herself, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat under the shade of the willow, "He's not Zuko's, by the way."

"Huh?" Katara gaped at her, feeling her face warm up despite herself. She hadn't even entertained the idea that it was, "I wasn't going to…"

"I know, you have manners and tact. But you wouldn't believe how often it's asked," Mai sighed, leaning her back against the bark of the willow, "even though Sen looks so much like my husband, some people think that Zuko kept me as a consort…it's ridiculous."

Seeing the pained look in her eyes Katara reached out and put her hand over Mai's on the ground, "I'm sorry, Mai," she said earnestly, the fawn colored eyes of Mai peering into hers and a smile forming over her features as she appreciated the gesture, "I know that must be hard."

"It is, but I have been blessed with a husband who does not humor those rumors," She said gently, and Katara noticed the way her lips curled into such a tender smile it caused her heart to ache. Even if she were stoic, the way Mai looked showed that the love she felt for her husband was abundant, and Katara desperately wished she could say the same. But when she allowed herself to think of love, imagine its form, it was always stark black hair and pale skin that came to mind. Glowing glittering golden eyes in the moonlight that warmed her skin and made her heart skip a beat. Before she was able to delve too deep into her own thoughts she was brought forth by Mai's voice, "Oh, I meant to extend my congratulations sooner."

"Huh?" Katara broke from her reverie and looked into Mai's eyes.

"About the baby…congratulations. You and Aang must be happy." Mai's hand mimed a rounded belly and Katara realized that she was beginning to show through even her loose tunic. She would need to go shopping soon. She sighed and put a hand over the small bump, willing it to grow strong and healthy, wondering when the day would come that she would feel the gentle flutters that Gran-Gran had told her about. Wondering, but afraid to ask, if there was any possible way to tell if a baby was a bender before birth…but, she would have heard about such a method by now, wouldn't she? She sighed, realizing that a few seconds had passed and that she was bordering on being rude – she cleared her throat and smiled towards Mai.

"We are…thank you," she said softly, hoping Mai didn't notice her hesitation. But if she did, her face didn't show and she looked back to where her son was tugging on a bundle of weeds, collecting them in his greedy little fists and running back towards them – most of the blooms being blown into the wind as he ran, and yet, he proudly presented their stems to his mother who smiled tenderly at him and thanked him for such a lovely bouquet.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked Katara, setting the weeds down on the ground between them and returning her attention to Katara as her son ran off to splash his hands in the water before losing interest.

She hadn't thought about it before it was mentioned, but she felt her saliva thick in the back of her throat and nodded, "I could use a drink."

Mai waved down an attendant and asked for genmaicha, something Katara hadn't ever heard of, but was excited to try. The two chuckled as Sen leaned over the water and pat a baby turtle-duck on the head and squeaked wildly in happiness. The servant exited into the nearby kitchens and prepared a kettle of steaming tea, returning with two cups of tea and the kettle on a lacquered circle shaped tray. The tea smelled like a mix of autumn nuts and seaweed, tickling Katara's nose and piquing her interest. She leaned forward to look into the kettle and gasped at the sight of little brown specs in the water. The diffuser was filled with crisp green leaves that had bloomed in the heat of the water, but somehow little brown and white specs of something floated along the leaves.

"What is this?" Katara asked curiously, pointing towards the basket. Mai looked at her calmly and leaned forward, looking into the basket to assure herself it was proper genmaicha, before realizing that Katara being foreign might not have had this drink before.

"There's crisped and popped rice in gemaicha," She said matter-of-factly.

"In tea?" Katara tilted her head, her lips quirking amusedly, "I've only seen it in snacks before…"

"Mhm, it's supposed to make leaves last longer in times of famine…it's a commoners tea…"

"Oh…" Katara took up her glass and took a sip. The warm nuttiness of the tea soothing her on its way down her throat, settling in the pit of her stomach and cooling her off as it settled. "Is this your favorite tea?"

Mai seemed to think for a minute, her lips pressing together and eyes trailing lazily up to the sky. "I guess it is. Zuko's mom got me hooked to this when I was a girl…"

"His mother," Katara said in an almost-whisper. "Mai," she began firmly, looking into the eyes of the older woman and steeling her resolve, "Nobody ever talks about her, but I want to know. Will you tell me about her? I understand if you can't, I just…I want to know what happened to her…"

"Does he still not talk about her?" Mai asked sadly, and she sighed as Katara nodded and looked out at the lake. She had tried to squirrel those memories away – they always left a bittersweet sting on her tongue and caused her to sigh so much she would find herself lightheaded; but she could see the desperation in Katara's eyes and felt it might be comforting for someone else to know what life had been like what felt like an entire lifetime ago. She thought back to the summers long ago when her hair had been tied carefully to each side of her head in delicate buns by her mother every time she went to the palace to play with Azula. How simple those days had been, playing with Ty Lee on the turf and awaiting the princess's arrival. Hoping to sneak a glance of prince Zuko whenever he walked by. Having fun, but ensuring she wasn't too rowdy within earshot of her mother. But above all else, she remembered the serenading voice of the Fire Empress around the garden.

"These peony blooms are lovely, thank you for your effort."  
"The tea is delicious, thank you."  
"Azula, please do not burn the leaves, sweetie."  
"Mai, your reading of Taiyungi poetry to Ty Lee under the willow earlier was so beautiful. Would you read it for me as well?"

"She was such a kind woman, from what I remember. I remember coming to the castle everyday to play with Azula and Ty Lee – my dad was an official after all, so I had a lot of privilege…and my mother was determined that I use it to our advantage and stay close to the royal family," she looked to Katara who nodded to show she was following along. She took in a breath and leaned onto the tree, "So, we would often play in this garden as children. Ty Lee would do her gymnastics. Azula would do some firebending or invent a game she was destined to win at all costs. And Zuko…Zuko was glued to his mother's side, all the time. She didn't seem to mind, either. It was obvious how much she adored and loved him. She was his greatest defender from Azula…and his best friend. Whenever we had a picnic together in the summertime, we would drink this tea together. And, sometimes she would see me sitting by myself reading and would ask me to read to her, and you just knew she was listening…and she would ask for this tea and sit with me and help me pronounce difficult words…"

Her delicate fingers pinched one of the brown sugar cubes from the tray and set it on her tongue, taking a sip of the hot tea to dissolve it as she looked out at the lake. Her son's giggling could be heard as he played with a small band of like-minded toddlers who were chasing one another around the grass. The sweet molasses covered her tongue and she sighed, taking another sip that was sweetened by the residing sweetness – almost like a memory coming forward and becoming sweeter by the passing of time. "She smelled like apples, and she was gorgeous… and she always looked kind of…. sad," Mai noted, her voice dipping at the end, "Of course, maybe that's just what I thought. But she always looked off into the distance as if there were somewhere, far far away, where she wanted to be."

"I wonder where," Katara thought aloud, setting her cup on the grass next to her.

"Me too. Because I bet that's where she went…"

"What," She hesitated, but her desire to know pushing through and steeling her resolve, "what happened? Zuko just told me he woke up one day and she was gone…"

"That's about it," Mai shrugged, "He woke up to a different world. Overnight his mother had disappeared, his grandfather had died, and his father would be crowned Fire Lord. And, nobody was there anymore to protect him from anything."

"I see," Katara looked down at the cup she had placed down. The wind teased the tea to swirl around the edges and the small amount of leaves at the bottom swayed like an ocean current. Like the passing of time in rapid movements. "I hope Zuko'll find her someday…"

"Me too," Mai sighed, "she was such a wonderful person…always did what she could…so tender-hearted…I wonder what happened to her. I wonder why, after twelve years of her son being on the throne, she hasn't returned," Mai's eyes went up to the blue sky overhead, eyes trailing along the fluffy white clouds that lazily crawled along. The same clouds that seemed so familiar, like the ones directly from those summer days. She hated how much the memory of Fire Empress Ursa made her feel like a girl again. How much she wanted just to tuck next to her with an oversized book, her hair still tied in buns at the sides, and read her classic poetry and hearing her whisper 'mhm' or 'very good' after particularly difficult passages. She wanted to be surrounded by warmth and apples and clouds; however, she knew those days were far gone. She knew that life had continued on, and that as those days had faded into the past she had to witness Zuko growing colder and colder under the influence of Ozai. That the warmth of her childhood, in one night, was brought asunder by an artic wind.

But this summer was warm, and she reached into her sleeve and brought out an ivory handkerchief and wiped the sweat at her forehead. She turned to her company and saw Katara gazing out at the lake. She could see the wind lapping lazily at her braid and wondered – how anyone born in a land of tundra could be so warm and inviting. Could so easily make her spill her guts and break her quiet nature. This water woman's presence felt so much like a balm that Mai smiled shyly at her hands that were warmed from the genmai.

"I wish I could have met her," Katara sighed honestly. The mystery of the lost Fire Empress tugging at her heart, knowing what pain it must have caused Zuko to wake up motherless. When she was a child, losing her mother had been sudden, but at least she hadn't woken up to a world that had completely changed. She had played with her brother in the snow. She had giggled when her father patted her head on the way out of the igloo to get to work with the other warriors. She had memories of that day that weren't catastrophic; while he…

"I bet she would have liked you," Mai thought aloud with a smile, "She loved spending time with us girls. Although, Azula was always a bit grumpy about being forced to attend our tea parties."

Katara saw Mai break into a wide grin at the memory, before settling down and placing another sugar cube on her tongue, sipping her tea around it. "But," Mai said softly, "I think if you want to know anything else it would only be right to ask Zuko. Speaking of which, where is his royal grumpy-butt?"

Trying not to seem downtrodden at the question Katara swallowed at a smooth lump that had formed in her throat at the question, gazing out at the lake and suddenly remembering why she had come out here in the first place. She inhaled and formed the words around her exhale, "He's on a date…"

"Oh," Mai's lips pressed into a thin line and she sipped her tea to fill the silence, "Well. I hope he's having fun."

And when Katara nodded and voiced a quiet agreement she turned and looked at her. There was something shimmering behind the blue eyes that were catching the glint of sunlight from the lake, but she didn't want to pry so, Mai sipped her tea once more and asked, "So how's the South Pole going? Last I heard it was being…rebuilt?"

"Oh," Katara seemed to perk up as she lifted her tea to sip at the rim, "It's going okay. Still kind of figuring itself out, to be honest. It's a mix between who we used to be…and who the North currently is…so it's…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah," Katara sighed, "But, as long as my Gran-Gran is there it feels like home."

"I see. I'm happy for you then. I can't fathom how you handle the cold."

"I can't fathom how you can handle this heat all the time," Katara fanned herself with her hand, and leaned back on the tree.

Mai smiled, watching her son playing on the edge of the lake and keeping her eyes glued on him just in case. "Being pregnant in the summer doesn't help. How's it treating you?"

"Ugh," Katara put a hand on her stomach and turned to Mai with a sour look on her face, "I'm nauseous a lot. And I'm always so tired. All I want to do some days is just lay around the house – while other days all I seem to do is get sick!"

"That seems about right," Mai chuckled to herself, "I was sick the entire time with Sen."

"All nine months?" Katara nearly squeaked, unable to imagine feeling this way for the entire pregnancy.

"Mhm," Mai groaned, shivering ever-so-slightly, "It was terrible. My husband told me that if looks could kill he would have died every day of my pregnancy."

"Oh…"

"That was a joke," Mai's lips tinged up at the side, "you can laugh."

Looking at the normally stoic woman who had never once made a joke in front of her Katara was unsure of what to do. She paused and looked at Mai who had turned to smile at her, and in a matter of seconds the two erupted into a series of laughs that caught the attention of those around them, and little Sen who came billowing over to see what was so funny.

"I'm sorry," Katara wiped at an eye, "I didn't know you could joke."

"Me either," Mai laughed, wrapping Sen in her arms as he settled against her chest and eyed Katara warily, a thumb going to his lips which Mai tenderly batted down, "Until him."

"Hi Sen," Katara wiggled her fingers near him and he hid his face in Mai's chest, which made Katara chuckle and look up at Mai who was stroking her son's little fluff of black hair atop his head. She giggled and looked up to Mai, "He's so cute."

"Thank you," Mai smiled tenderly down at her son who was looking up at her, "ooh, big yawn." She poked him on the nose playfully, earning a throaty whine from the toddler who bundled the fabric of her dress in his tiny fists. She sighed and stroked his hair, turning to Katara and bowing her head, "I know we haven't really talked before, but I enjoyed today."

"Me too," Katara bowed in return, "Maybe we can have tea sometime?" She could see Mai looking at her warily for a moment as she gathered Sen in her arms to carry, but with a sigh of relief, she saw Mai smile and nod.

"I'd like that," She responded gently, standing in one fluid motion with Sen cradled in her arms. "Please, take care of yourself Master Katara, we'll have tea soon. Give Aang my regards."

"I will," Katara bowed, watching Mai's back as she receded towards the covered walkway and walked towards the gate. She could see little Sen open his eyes open in a squint and his little fist undid their grip on Mai's dress and waved lazily at Katara. She smiled gently and waved back, both only ceasing to wave once he was out of sight, Her hand sliding down and coming to cup the top of her belly. She returned to the edge of the lake and set her feet in the water and sighed, her fingers lazily stroking the curve of her belly and began to reflect on all the children she had seen today. Would her baby be happy? Would they be courageous? Have a sweet tooth? Fall asleep after plucking the ground clear of every weed?

Will it look like Aang…or Zuko?

She sighed and felt her shoulders fall with her breath and thought of Mai and how she held little Sen so tenderly in her arms. The way her eyes lit up whenever her son approached and how tenderly she spoke to him. Katara knew that her pregnancy could change the world once more – depending on how the men in her life handled the results. But, she had lived in a torn world and made it better once before, she could again. She knew it wouldn't be easy, and she desperately wanted to avoid any conflict – but come what may, she would protect and love this child with every fiber of her being.

No matter what, I'm going to love you. And I'm going to do whatever I can to assure you're happy and taken care of…

XxXxX

This day was much too beautiful to be panicking. So easily had the gorgeous woman across from him asked about his love for the avatar's wife, and it now echoed relentlessly between his ears to the thundering bass of his beating heart. He forced himself to maintain a steady breath but became frustrated with himself as he struggled. His breath came in shaky, hissing breaths and he cleared his throat with a fist to his lips.

Have I always breathed so loud? Relax, breathe. Stay natural, she's just teasing you…Stop breathing so loud dammit! Make some tea, dipshit. He swallowed down his thoughts and poured some of the tea from the kettle in the middle of the table into his awaiting cup. He could feel her eyes tracing his every move, but he kept himself focused on this simple task. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of an answer until she assured him it was a joke, which he would laugh off with a bright smile, a shake of the head, a change of topic.

Zuko lifted his spoon, placed two rough-edged sugar cubes into his tea, and calmly stirred in one long fluid motion. His eyes focused on the swirl of bubbles that the sugar created atop his tea as they dissipated until they were nothing more than a swirl of dust at the bottom of the cup. However, he could feel Amka's eyes relentlessly focused on him and desperately hoped that she wouldn't notice the beads of sweat he could feel creeping down the back of his neck and sticking the small hairs to his skin. He was hoping that if he waited long enough, she would giggle and say, 'just kidding!' and the world could stop spinning so damn fast under his feet.

But she didn't. She continued quietly staring at him…and she hadn't moved. Even the smile on her cherry red lips was still radiantly stretched across her face, he sighed, knowing that he had backed himself into a corner where the silence had stretched too far and now, if he contradicted her it would feel forced. So, he decided to face this problem with honor, took a deep breath through his nose and passed it through his lips creating a noisy gust in the silent room. He moved in his seat to sit higher, leaned forward on his elbows, and tried his best to glare at her.

"How did you know?" He forced himself to say, trying to keep his eyes firm and slightly menacing; surprised when she only giggled and leaned on her elbows towards him.

"I've only known for a little while. I'm surprised nobody else had noticed," she thought aloud, her voice casually filling the space around them as Zuko struggled to continue glaring. Her crystal blue eyes lacked any malice as they lazily went from his face to the ceiling, the spoon she pinched between her thumb and forefinger lazily stirred her tea. She inhaled and her eyes drifted shut for a heartbeat before returning their gaze towards Zuko. "So, how long?"

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and picking up the handle of his teacup, bringing it to his lips and inhaling the slightly sweet scent of his oolong tea. The steam pooled in his nostrils and swirled in the air between them when he exhaled. "Twelve years."

"That's a long time to hold a love. Does she know?" She frowned as he shook his head and sipped his tea again. The way his eyes faded and stared emptily on his tea made her heart squeeze and she wanted to wrap him in her arms and try to comfort him – but, deep down, she knew she wasn't the one he wanted to be entangled with. It almost seemed like a cruel gust of fate – that she was destined to meet the Fire Lord with the intention of being a possible lover, but he would already be so enamored with her tribe sister. "I see," Amka sighed over her teacup.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" She blinked at the biting voice that had come forth, her eyebrows rising when she saw the resolute force behind his eyes. The shade of his eyes going quickly between the calming warmth of the sun to a blade made of pure gold that itched to plunge itself between her breasts.

"To keep this between us? What do you want?"

Amka opened her mouth to speak but quickly snapped her teeth shut as the quiet between them was instead broken by a servant sliding the door open with a tray of food next to her. She slid into the room gracefully, lifted the tray of food to the table, and bowed while walking backwards to retread. The silence resumed between them once the door had clicked back into place, but Amka kept her mouth shut firmly and kept her eyes on the man before her. The entire time, Zuko's eyes, dancing with sunlight from the gardens, bore into her relentlessly. She took the chance to admire his features, even while bargaining with an uncertain hand his jaw was delicately secured and he seemed so authoritative. It made her giggle, excited to see his reaction. She cleared her throat in her fist, smiled, and sat straight in her chair.

"I want three things," Amka said, holding up three fingers and watching Zuko nod, and she was taken aback by the preemptive agreement. She wanted to tease him and say 'one, you marry me' just to see him panic; but, that wouldn't be very kind of her. So, she inhaled, setting her eyes firmly on his and curling her lips into a tender smile. "One, we remain friends."

His eyebrow shot up and she giggled, "Well, I hope we're friends now…"

"We are…" Zuko agreed cautiously, with a nod of his head. He had been expecting her to ask for riches beyond imagination. Power beyond control. Something that he, as a royal, could give her to enhance her prospects – but friendship? It was almost laughable. He did enjoy the presence of this Water Tribe woman; she was always so calm he felt he could learn a great many things from her if he tried. This first request didn't seem so unreasonable…but there were still two more to go.

"So, we remain friends," She nodded with one finger still pointing to the ceiling, "If anything develops between us, we can chase that dream then. But, for now at least, I'm content just being able to play Pai Sho with you and kick your butt." She smiled with relief as he chuckled, his shoulders seeming to ease down into a more natural stance. His smile was a summer rain, sudden and unpredictable, but perhaps even more beautiful due to the rarity.

"Okay, okay," he ceased his chuckling, folding his hands over his stomach and easing back in his chair, "Next?"

"Oh!" She perked up, giggling at herself and holding a second finger up, "I want to see Love Amongst the Dragons."

"What?"

"Love Amongst the Dragons? I saw a poster at the bookstore yesterday and just kinda, ya know…" She could see Zuko's face dropping and a hand going over his eyes as he leaned over in his chair. She began to drift off in her speech at his obvious disapproval. "Zuko?"

"Do you remember the troupe?"

"I think it was…the Coal Island Players…."

"Ember Island Players…fuck," he cussed, catching himself and looking at the way her fingertips came and covered her mouth. One day, he would stop sounding so much like the salty sailors he had spent his formative years around, but today was not that day. Not with the Ember Island Players involved…"They're awful…don't make us…"

"Too bad. That's two," Amka persisted, giggling as Zuko groaned and agreed to the request. His face was a crumpled mix of amusement and pain – she wondered how truly terrible these actors were (which, truth be told, only made her want to see the play more). "And they're playing tonight, and I want to see them!"

"Fine, fine," he sighed, running a hand down his face before settling back against his chair and using the arms of to lean against. "And three?" If it were any worse than being forced to sit through an Ember Island Players play he would declare her a tyrant and have her jailed. He had made it a point to not see a play since his mother had stopped forcing them to go – the only reason he broke his pledge last time was because Katara seemed so excited…But he saw Amka's eyes glisten brightly as she leaned forward and proudly declared:

"I want to go to an onsen," her hands clasping together in front of her and moving to press at her cheek as she tried to look quite pleased with her sudden knowledge of Fire Nation culture. However, she could see Zuko's deadpan expression and immediately dropped her hands with a pout, "I saw a pamphlet at the bookstore…"

"Same bookstore?"

"That's beyond the point," she pointed and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"I'm just relieved it's an onsen trip," he sighed, crossing his arms at his chest, "We can do an onsen…It's been a while since I've been on a proper vacation." His lips quirked in a smile as she did a happy quasi-dance in her seat. He reached across the table and began to serve her from the mixed pile of noodles in front of them, before pulling some over to his plate and sitting down properly. However, he became nervous at the way her eyes were calculating the ceiling once more. "What?"

"Actually, I want a fourth thing…"

"We only agreed on three," He argued diplomatically, wrapping some noodles around his chopsticks, and easing them into his mouth.

"Yeah, but this one is important to me – and we're friends," Amka said, seeing the way his eyes flicked from his food up to her. She didn't want to press her luck, but she had a hidden pleasure that she kept wrapped under layers and layers of secrecy. Something she only shared with her dearest of friends, and her grandmother since she shared the same guilty pleasure. She was an absolute sucker for romance stories – especially those deemed as taboo as this. The all-powerful Fire Lord absolutely, bewitchingly, wholeheartedly enamored with the wife of the can-do-no-wrong avatar? She needed details. Her heart might be stinging at the knowledge that there was a very little chance that the handsome man in front of her would ever want her, but her mouth was practically salivating at the story waiting to unfold. Or it was how delicious the marinated beefsteak thinly sliced and mixed into the noodles smelled as they wafted right under her nose. Either way, she knew she had to press. "I want to know about your love…of my tribe sister…I want details…"

The way his eyes twitched didn't escape her notice, and she felt a momentary guilt that pressed at her chest. But she didn't relent her stare in his direction. Even as he looked up at her, she kept her gaze firmly on him and refused to back down. So, she watched eagerly as he moved his napkin up, dabbed it against his lips, and set it neatly folded aside his bowl on the table.

"Are you sure?" He sighed when she nodded and scooted her chair closer to the table. "Where do I begin?" he thought aloud, looking out to the gardens just beyond the window. His eyes traced the bold tree trunks, and the bright green leaves that shimmered like stained glass in the sunlight. He shut his eyes and inhaled for a moment, letting himself soar to a time twelve years ago. Letting the smell of beef and vegetables in front of him slowly disappear into the smell of humid stone that made breathing feel like it was through a blanket. A thin blanket, but one, nonetheless. There was a young woman in front of him, standing tall and proud, and angry…so angry…radiating in the light of glowing crystals all around them. Greens and blues flickered voraciously in those cerulean eyes, and he could still feel the fury bubbling within her. However, he exhaled contently as a smile etched itself across his features.

"I think it was in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se that I began to love Katara," he said for the first time ever aloud, his eyes glued to a land far away from home, where his heart and mind had changed completely. He inhaled, remembering the lavender scent of her skin when she pressed her fingertips to his scar, not hesitating for a moment. Ever since the scar had been branded across his face in swirling fires from his own father's palm, he had been treated with disdain and disgust at those who looked upon it. Even if they hid it for a moment, he could see it flicker in their eyes. But, she hadn't. Not even for a second. And it made him feel…safe…

It was the first time anyone had touched his scar, and the first time he had ever felt truly vulnerable, as if he were standing stark naked in front of her. But her eyes were so… "she looked at me when we were imprisoned together," he spoke in slow, deliberate sentences, wishing he could paint the picture of his memory with words, but feeling he lacked that amount of elegance he grasped desperately at fragments of sentences that could tell her what he had been through. What he had seen in her. How he had felt around her, "And she didn't see a monster. She touched my scar, and her fingertips were so cold…and warm at the same time…that probably sounds crazy…" he laughed, putting a hand to his temple and shaking his head. But, when he looked up at her she seemed to understand and urged him on with her eyes.

Amka smiled gently as the corner of his lips quirked up and he seemed totally at peace in a land faraway from here. Her heart ached as she fought to hold back the realization that she wouldn't be the cause of such a smile…but, she knew that this was what he needed. He needed to speak to someone who wouldn't judge him…and she loved her tribe sister so much and just felt joyous that someone else could see how absolutely remarkable she is.

"Then what happened?" Amka persisted with a wave of her fingers towards him, aching every time the silence stretched between them.

"I made a bad choice…and I returned to the Fire Nation with my sister, and she went with Aang…as she should have. She's the reason he's alive… We didn't come back together for a very long time, but she hated me by then."

"I'm sure she didn't hate you," Amka frowned, and leaned back in surprise as he laughed and shook his head. His eyes finally pulling from the window to look at Amka bemused by the statement. She could see the sun flirting with the gold in his eyes, and the shadow of leaves playing over his scar.

"Oh, no. She hated me. She was so mad whenever she looked at me. I'd rather face a hundred agni kai's at the time than one of her glares. But, then I realized she was mad about what I represented and it wasn't me." He saw her nodding along, but her lips were pursed in curiosity, "She was mad that a firebender had killed her mother…and now here I was… you know…"

"Heir to the throne…I see…"

"So, I helped her track down her mother's killer…and she chose to not take her revenge. But, on the way back I just," he blushed and hid his face momentarily by running his fingers over his cheeks and clearing his throat. The trip to Yon Rha had been viciously hurried, ensuring they wouldn't lose track of their target, tracing down his movements. There was no time for rest – especially for the waterbender who continued to suffer every moment that she was in this limbo of uncertainty. His mind had only been set on dispersing her anxieties and easing this burden from her…but on the way back…

"Mhm?" Amka persisted, sitting on the literal edge of her seat. The weight in her legs baring down on her toes to stay balanced. She could see the tint of pink in his ears and found herself blushing along with him.

"That's it."

"Don't lie to me," Amka teased, flicking a pea across the table to hit him square on the chest, "I want to know."

"It's embarrassing." He grumbled, and kept his eyes diverted back to the garden. She longed for him to gaze at her once more and knew that if he continued to feel exposed then she would be left with a mystery. So, she cleared her throat, and looked him square in the eye.

"I wet my bed until I was eight years old."

"Huh?" His eyes darted back up to hers and was surprised that she was actually smiling despite the bright red hue spreading under her deep brown skin.

"I am deathly afraid of bees even though I know I shouldn't be," she said unabashedly, crossing her arms under her breasts and grinning ear-to-ear. She relished in the confused demeanor Zuko now inhabited, his lips pressed thin and his eyes squinted at her. "Now, you know two embarrassing things about me. There's an imbalance here. I need to know one more embarrassing thing about you."

Zuko huffed from his nose and shook his head amused. "You got me, alright," he sighed and leaned back in his chair, watching her excitedly resume her position as he cleared his throat and took a sip of tea just to torture her. "So, we were coming back from hunting Yon Rha….and it would be a two-day trip. But Appa, the flying bison…"

"I know," Amka nodded, and Zuko cleared his throat.

"You know, you and him have very close names. I wonder why that i-."

"Get on with the story!" She squeaked, her hands going palm-down on the table as she stared at him. He put his hands up defensively.

"Okay, sorry," he chuckled, "So, we stopped to rest for the night and Katara hadn't slept pretty much the entire time…she was dead exhausted. So, I made camp for us – like lighting the fire and rolling out the sleeping bags – that kinda thing." He leaned back in his chair, wondering how to continue, and finding himself looking at the ceiling once more. Allowing himself to remember the way the stars poked through the midnight sky like fireflies, the smell of smoke permeating the space around them, and her – the long flowing brown hair strewn about on the grass as she slept so soundly it caused his heart to ache. She was like a dream, but even more perfect simply because she existed. But his life changed there when a gust of wind delicately lifted one of her curls and threw it lazily across her face. He reached out to tuck the hair away so it wouldn't tickler her awake, when her eyes had opened hazily and looked upon him. At first, they both stayed still, him half-out of his sleeping bag and hers opened to get some cooling air. His fingernails still pressing lightly on the delicate skin of her cheek as her hand had poised itself around his own. He could remember the heat of her palm pressing against his skin as their fingers entangled one another. He remembered the universe fading around him, as her plump plum lips curved into a smile.

"I woke her up, moving a strand of hair from her face," he said slowly, his hand waving in front of him absently, his forefinger and thumb pinched together and moving aside, his eyes slowly closing and his breath coming out in a long, luscious exhale. "And then -."

Words failed to describe the kiss, the first between Katara and him. How could he describe to Amka how his lungs seemed to forget what air was? How could he explain the way he couldn't taste anything but vanilla for days? How could he describe the ways the stars glittered in her blue eyes – as if they were hanging in the blue of daylight – before fading away under her eyelids? How could he possibly describe the way her hands had come to his hair and gripped so hard he felt like it was the only thing keeping him glued to the earth? How could he ever describe the way his heart had exploded, his core had been torn apart, and rebuilt him a better man? How could he ever explain to anyone that, in a single kiss, his universe had fallen star-by-star around him and her and sunk to the bottom of the ocean, just to be born again when her eyes reopened and gazed at him so lovingly, so tenderly, that he wanted nothing more to remain in her arms for the remainder of his days? Wanted nothing more than to make the world perfect around her so her eyes would always shine like this…always…

How?

He didn't know…but he could feel Amka's eyes twinkling with expectation. He smiled to himself and cleared his throat, "So we kissed…" and the simplicity of the statement sat between them, feeling so right. Feeling so appropriate to encapsulate everything that Zuko had felt in that moment, and now. He would never be able to put that kiss into words, and he didn't want to try…and he was grateful that she didn't persist…

"I see," she could tell by the heavenly smile that had impressed itself on his face was everything she needed to know about that kiss. She, too, had once been kissed in a way that the world had shifted under her feet – and had felt the devastation of it proving, ultimately, fruitless. "So, what happened?" she hated to ask, but they both knew that this kiss bore no happy ending. Katara had married Aang and Fire Lord Zuko…

He was sitting before her now, his eyes a strange mix of sadness and hope as the tree's branches billowed in the wind beyond them. "Things went back to normal…After the war…" he sighed, "I was planning on breaking up with my then-girlfriend Mai. I planned to ask Katara to entertain the idea of being mine...well not like a possession but…" he stammered and cut himself off as Amka giggled, "Well. I…" the words seemed to die in his throat, and the prickling behind his eyes threatened him. Don't go back to that time…stay there…under the moonlight and stars enwrapped in her…don't…

"We were gathered after the war and I saw her kissing Aang…and I knew I didn't have a chance…but, I had hope…I waited…"

Stop…don't go back

Please…

"And then about two years later I received their wedding invitation in the mail…"

The rumbling of her chair against the ground caused his head to lift as Amka strode over and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and brought his head to lay on her bosom. Her hand stroked over his hair and he blushed wildly. "Wha-?"

"You looked like you were about to cry," she said, her own voice husky and scratched from the memories welling behind her eyes, "I understand." She pressed her face into the top of his head, the wild black hair tickling her nose and eyes, but she nuzzled into the strands nonetheless and held him firmly.

"Amka, I-."

"It's okay…you know…to be sad about that…" She said softly, moving and resting her cheek on the side of his head, her eyes catching the chrysanthemums in the garden fluttering proud yellows in the wind that was beginning to rage outside. But, when his arms wrapped around her waist and he sighed tiredly she jumped in surprise. The muscles, however, underneath her fingers had relaxed, and she could feel a drop of wetness splash against the exposed skin right below her collarbone and trail down.

"Thank you," he said shyly, and she smiled, running a hand over his hair. The silence stretched between them as her fingernails sent tingles down his spine from their attentive grazes of his scalp. His eyes had closed, and he appreciated the smell of water lily perfume she was wearing; but, he wished that things could have been different. He wished these memories could be something savory to be enjoyed time and time again – in laughter and in pain. But, they only served as a reminder that Katara had chosen Aang over him. And while she had ever right to make that decision, it didn't stop it from stinging.

He had never asked her about the kiss he witnessed outside the Jasmine Dragon…not once…he couldn't bring himself to. He had never asked her about the kiss under the stars…She was free to make her own choices…and if Aang made her happy then he would accept that. But, he desperately wanted to ask – it ached in his very bones – if that night with the stars as the only witness, if she had felt anything that one precious night they had shared.

"So," he sighed, pulling himself from his thoughts and trying to keep himself from spiraling down with the 'what-ifs' that often kept him up at night, "Let's see about getting some tickets…"

XxXxX

"Today is too beautiful a day to be stuck doing chores," Ty Lee whined as she finished scrubbing a stubborn mud stain from a pane of window glass. Around her, other warriors in their casual garb were sweeping, polishing, and lifting heavy boxes of equipment to be set in the air outside. The once-white rag in her hand had now been stained a light taupe, a color shared by the water in the tin pail next to her.

"I know, but it has to be done," Suki said with a chuckle, knowing her friend's inability to sit still and for any period of time. "Please be careful with that!" She called over to two girls who were moving a heavy chest of spare metal used to repair chipped fans or daggers. She was relieved when they nodded in her direction, rearranged their hold on the edges, and began walking smoothly from the building. A tall, brown-haired warrior sweeping under where the crate had been, followed by another girl who mopped away the extra dust and debris that had situated in the cracks of the wood.

"But," Ty Lee whined, her argument ceasing and turning into a harrumph through her nose as she finished scratching her fingernail around the windowsill, looking to be sure she got every speck. Once assured she moved a few feet to her right and began on the next window, sitting right next to Suki who was working on the last window on that wall in a careful diligent manner. She was always astounded how Suki's beautiful violet eyes could seem like a cracked amethyst geode whenever she was in sunlight. How whenever she was like this, eyes narrowed, her hand moving a dirty rag up and down over the same spot again and again and only giving a ghost of a smile when she had deemed the cleanliness acceptable to move to another spot, she could still seem so queenly.

If only I could be so amazing…Ty Lee sighed to herself, resolving to be stronger, maybe more diligent in her own way. As a child, she had always been disciplined for not being able to sit still. Her feet, even now, always ached to move, dance, jump. But, she wished she were more, well, like Suki. She knew she should be happy with who she was, she should love herself for her flaws and idiosyncrasies. But, she could still hear the headmistress of the Royal Fire Academy for Girls reprimanding her.

"But all I did was dance a little…"

"Dance? You disrespected our recital in front of everybody!"

"But!"

"And now you speak back to your elder! How did your parents raise such a-"

She knit her eyebrows together and pressed hard on the glass, wincing as it shattered under her pressure and fell back into the courtyard.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked quickly, dropping her rag in the water pail, and taking Ty Lee's hand in her own. After prying away the cloth she examined the delicate fingertips and found only remnants of old cuts and scratches, but thankfully, none from the broken window. Ty Lee, however, stared at her stunned at the sudden hold on her hand. In a life far long past Azula would have chided her for her clumsiness, or the headmistress would bring down an unfair punishment that she wouldn't be allowed to complain about. One time even being forced to pick up a broken vase with her bare hands one shard at a time. But now, she could see the worry in Suki's eyes and feel the tender pressure she used to pry her fingers apart and examine each one in careful succession. She could hear the clinking of glass being swept up outside and another warrior leaning into the doorway to ask what happened.

Before she knew it, she had tears welling in her eyes. Tears that she knew she didn't have to hide anymore.

"Ty Lee," Suki said pathetically, gently squeezing the hand she had been examining between her own. The warmth of her palms spreading through Ty Lee's and making the tears run slightly quicker.

"I'm sorry. I was startled," She rubbed her eyes on her shoulders. The khaki colored cloth being stained a darker brown from her tears. "I'll be okay," She laughed softly. Pulling her hand away to wipe at her nose and eyes. Suki smiled and pat her on the shoulder tenderly, nodding at her and telling her to give herself a moment. She was able to calm herself as she heard Suki's footsteps bound against the wooden floors underneath, heading outside to where a gaggle of warriors had begun arguing around the glass.

"It is the rainy season…we can't leave this as is…"

"How are we going to fix this?"

"Maybe some wax paper for now?"

"Yeah, which'll last what? Two days? Maybe three?"

"Or one good storm?"

"Warriors," Suki's voice resonated, and Ty Lee heard the scraping of shoes on the stones. Dirt moving under their feet and the occasional broom sweeping it away lazily. "We can fix this with a pane of glass and some good elbow grease. Suna go to the village and buy a glass pane"

"What size?"

A silence ensued before Suki's voice sounded again, "About eight inches by ten."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ai and Chuna," her voice resonated across the courtyard and two pairs of footsteps came running forward. The distant tumbling of pebbles and sand rustling on the tile of the courtyard. "Can you fix this?"

Ty Lee looked up to see the familiar friendly deep green eyes of Chuna examining the broken glass. For a second, she smiled at Ty Lee before standing straight and facing Suki. "We can fix it. Not too bad a break."

"Good."

"But what about washing the warrior armor in the stream?" Ai asked, putting her hands on her hips. Ty Lee stood and went to the doorway, her hand resting on the wooden frame.

"I'll clean it," Suki said firmly.

"But it's the hardest job," Ai frowned, hesitant to be too eager to pawn the most laborious chore on her superior.

"Making it even more worth doing, myself," Suki said cheerfully, placing her fists on her hips. The sage green of her casual clothes billowing in the wind that had plagued them today. As the wind settled and the pines began to lull back to rest Chuna turned to Suki and frowned.

"But you're the leader…"

"And?" Suki challenged. Her arms crossing in front of her chest, "If I am asking anything of my warriors then I should be able to do it myself. I am not higher than any of you in that regard."

"I'll help," Ty Lee quickly added, her arm raising above her head as she bounded forward on the tile. The lightweight brown shoes under her feet kicking a few of the rocks the wind had brought forth off the side of the courtyard as she approached Suki. "The armor is heavy…going all the way uphill."

"Are you sure?" Suki's eyebrows rose. However, she could already see the anticipation behind Ty Lee's eyes. Her face graced by sunlight as she stared up at Suki, was still slightly puffed and red under the eyes and around the nose, but there was a smile there. She knew Ty Lee was always eager to help, always wanting to prove herself to be a 'true' Kyoshi Warrior – which she had already proven a hundred fold, but still the doubt remained in her. A doubt that Suki desperately wished she could erase. Ty Lee was so secretive, so quiet about her past, that Suki wondered what this girl – with the ambitiously bright smile – had gone through. Lovingly, she reached out and set her hand on the mess of brown hair atop her head and nodded. "Then you'll be a great help."

When Ty Lee's face erupted in a blinding smile Suki found herself chuckling. Immediately, all the warriors went back to their various tasks. Ai and Chuna went inside and began to carefully remove the glass that had remained in the frame with leather-gloved hands. The careful clinking of broken glass into a pail followed Suki and Ty Lee as they went around the courtyard, finding the box of Kyoshi armor and sighing, looking at one another with uncomfortably etched faces.

The elaborately carved chest had images of Kyoshi wildlife all around, with the dominating figure of the female avatar on the front and lid of the box. Her insignia bore the fan and headdress so crucial to her image, and her stance was that of a different bending type on each side. The handles were gilded, where through years of use, the bronze was beginning to peek through where countless palms had rubbed. Every month it was the most important chore for a team of Kyoshi Warriors to bring this chest up the steepest mountain to the cleanest river band cleanse the breastplates and armor in the same river Kyoshi herself had once lived near. Her childhood home sat upon this hill, her family being removed from the main village. Their daughter living in solitude once they had selfishly run off. The first time Suki had told Ty Lee of the story, she had been pleasantly surprised at the empathetic heart that shed tears for the long-dead avatar.

Yet, feeling empathy for the avatar as a young girl wouldn't get this chest any higher up the mountain.

"Well," Suki sighed, putting her fists on her hips and looing over to Ty Lee doing the same on the other side of the chest. "Shall we get to it?"

"I suppose," Ty Lee said with mock enthusiasm. As much as she had been ready to help, standing over the domineering chest and recalling her last trek up the mountain with her designated partner. When she had returned home later that day, her grandmother had forced her to wring out her tunic over the garden before placing it in the laundry basket. Now, in that same crevice under the garden, a small pile of yellow-headed weeds grew.

I bet they'll get a watering tonight…Ty Lee frowned, taking up her handle with a grunt as Suki did the same. In matching steps, they walked towards the end of the courtyard, their shoes flattening the grass as they walked with the extra weight. Neither complained, however, due to needing all their exertion to keep the box from slipping. It was a great dishonor for the box bearing avatar Kyoshi's likeness to be dropped upon the ground -however, they both knew it had happened before judging by the various scratches on the sides of the legs and a very telling nail-mark around the handle going upwards.

"Okay," Suki grunted, looking behind Ty Lee and seeing the mountain steps coming into view, "Here it is…" Suki couldn't put into words how grateful she was that the mountain was so much closer than the old training grounds across the island. When there had been talks of building a bigger building for their training she had deliberately and eagerly fought for this land to be used – and had been so thankful that her voice had been heard. Not that she didn't enjoy pulling the chest all the way across the island – it was a great honor to Kyoshi – but…okay it was a pain and she hated it, and because she was the leader she scheduled herself to do it more often than the others to show solidarity; but, going across the entire village with it was way too excessive.

"Break," Ty Lee said desperately, setting the box down on the ground and sighing with relief at the absence of weight that seemed to bore her into the ground. She felt an acute pity for what a nail must feel like under a hammer as she rolled her arms at her sides. Briefly, she missed life in the palace playing with Azula and Mai and not having a worry in the world before going to the academy; but, as she looked up and saw Suki trailing the mountain with her eyes, already planning their ascent, she knew she wouldn't trade this wonderful sisterhood for the world. Real friends who actually cared for her. Where she wasn't a pawn in a game of chess she had nothing to gain in playing.

Where she and grandma could live in peace without fear…

"Ready?" Suki asked as Ty Lee brought her arms back towards the handle. With a nod and a brief count, they grunted with the effort it took to bring up the massive crate. Ty Lee's nostrils let out a gust of air that seemed to shake the dust around her feet and her heartbeat surged rapidly, wondering if Suki had noticed. However, she was quickly eased once she noticed Suki's eyes glued to the edge of the walkway and carefully making their way up without nearing the ledge. She kept her breathing in check as they ascended the first of many steep slopes. Slowly, slowly, the pine trees around them began to seem miniscule and the well-paved stones turned into aged cobble. Steps became more precarious, and the two kept their eyes glued to where their footfalls would land.

Distantly, Ty Lee could already hear the burbling of the river above. The air here was so crisp compared to the village, but she couldn't explain why she felt so free here. Why it felt like a hug from the wind. It just did.

When they set the crate down for a last rest Ty Lee inhaled the wind deeply, the sweetly bitter pine scent filling her lungs and her eyes closing. This, she wanted to imagine, would be what she would have been born into had the war never begun. This is what the temples would be like – crisp, clean, safe. The tranquility of the nature around set her mind at ease, and she adored the way the wind kissed the sweat of her clothes to be pleasantly cool even if the sun was shining down on them. She opened her arms and enjoyed the wind blowing through the linen. The stones under her feet were uneven, but she felt light on her toes and, if she were alone, she might have even danced.

"Are you ready?" Suki asked, breaking her reverie. However, Ty Lee smiled upon opening her eyes and nodded. Suki stretched her arms over her head, eliciting a crack of her bones to sound between the two of them. They giggled briefly, and Suki stepped to the side to grab the edge of the crate, when a rumbling sounded below her left foot at the edge of the cliff and her weight shifted uncontrollably. Her eyes widened in surprise and fell upon Ty Lee's face, who was reaching towards her panicked. Life seemed to go by in slow motion as the cliff edge came into view and the world ceased to support her. The cobblestone that had shifted under her foot was toppling down the mountain with a loud succession of bangs below her, and she waited to hear it thud upon the earth. The light grey eyes of Ty Lee grew distant and far until they disappeared over the ledge of the cliff and she was isolated and alone.

Suki immediately began reaching for the golden fan she kept clasped to her side – thinking the dagger in the side of the mountain would buy her time for Ty Lee to pull her up. Yet, only her fingertips were barely warmed by the metal of the fan before she felt a giant gust of wind behind her pulling her up towards the sky. A strange wind that felt like hands on her spine that propelled her forward to safety, and then over the edge to set her delicately on the ground by the chest.

She thought she must be dreaming as she looked at her palms were splayed on the ground, fingers tracing the edges of two cobblestones. They had bruised her palm and the stinging was surging up her arms; but despite this, once she looked up she couldn't tear her eyes away from Ty Lee – who had taken a stance with carefully rounded palms and toes that were floating above the ground, and two light-grey eyes that were worriedly looking at Suki. Suki, who felt she must be looking like a carp pulled into a fishing boat, wide-eyed and lips opening wordlessly.

"Did you ju-?"

"Please don't' tell anyone!" Ty Lee said sharply, her hands going in front of her as she dropped to the ground in front of Suki. Despite the rounded edges, the cobblestones were sharp underneath her knees and palms as she stared down at them. Her braid had come and laid next to her hand, and she kept her eyes focused downwards while her heart hammered in her ears.

Nobody can know. Not while a man like Ozai lives in this world…please…

XxXxX

Tonight is far too beautiful a night not to listen to your heart…Katara thought wistfully, her cheek resting in her palm as she looked out the window towards the waning moon. As the moon was beginning to fade in the sky, the stars were surrounding her in beautiful pinpricks of light in the all-black sky shone bright and proud around her. So foreign, this sky is to her she thought, but how much it still feels like home if the moon remains. The stars brought her to a windy hill where she had learned to love the feel of fire in her belly. Where her fingers had first tangled into wild black strands and she had felt heat surge through her body for the first time. Before she completely lost herself in this world a sudden garrulous intake of breath sounded behind her and the sheets shuffled. She looked over her shoulder, watching her husband move in his sleep and rolling to face her. His arms moved under the sheets like two snakes seeking warmth.

Aang's hands were cold, as they pressed against her back. His slow quiet breathing gave him as much presence as a childish spirit in the corner. She shut her eyes and beckoned her heart to silence its selfish desire to slip from the sheets and go to the quarters of the Fire Lord. She beckoned her heart to find any enjoyment in the feel of her husband's closeness. She beckoned her heart to not be so desperate to know what was happening one door down. But her requests fell on quiet ears as her body moved and the cool tiles met the soles of her feet. She tip-toed around to the front of the bed, taking her navy-blue robe from the back of the chair and slipping it over her shoulders, looking to assure herself that Aang was still in blissful sleep.

She looked down at her feet in the scant moonlight, walking between the shadows of the windowpanes and managing to approach the door carefully. The handle turned ever-so-slowly, as to not cause any unnecessary creaks, and she let go of the breath she wasn't aware she held until she was in the hallway and the door had resumed its position between her and Aang. She exhaled gratefully and turned to look at her left where the domineering door of the Fire Lord stood between two pillars. The faces of the golden dragons that spiraled over the pillars caught the moonlight and glared down at her with bright shining eyes. They seemed almost…alive… She swallowed the tight lump in her throat as she approached, pushing silly superstitions and fears from her mind. As she reached the door, she found herself pausing, her hand in limbo poised to knock, and knowing that if she heard any semblance of Amka's voice she would shatter. She listened carefully for a moment, counting her breaths down from ten before she took ahold of the handle and set her eyebrows together.

Be strong… She nodded to herself and stepped inside, surprised to see Zuko sitting at a table at this time of night with his brush poised over a document, the tips of his black hair settled against the table as he worked. A long red robe with black hem accented his pale chest, and the moonlight behind him shimmered against his pale skin, causing her breath to pause as she took him in. He seemed so serene, like a painting come to life, and she wished she could stand here and burn this view into her being. But she ached to hear his voice and feel his warmth, so she stepped further inside and shut the door behind her. The click of the jamb caused his eyes to jump up and his spine to straighten authoritatively. Her mouth opened helplessly to apologize for disturbing him, but there he was…his eyes shining and his face breaking into a wide smile at the sight of her. It felt like her heart might explode so she took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Hey," He said gently, dropping his brush back in the inkpot and standing, his fingers brushing the edge of the table as he stepped towards her.

"Hey," she managed, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear and kicking herself for not checking her reflection before coming. His face was utterly alight, and his eyes were taking her in, messy hair and all. She knew her hair was a disheveled mess from laying down earlier, but when she dared look back at him, she thought she must look like a pampered queen in haughty jewels. She felt herself grow weak under those eyes and threw herself forward, knowing his arms would catch her as they always did. They wrapped around her and sheltered her with his body, the warmth of his chest pressing into her own as she burrowed her face into the warm skin at the base of his neck. His fingers were trailing comfortingly through her hair and he pressed a kiss atop her head.

"I missed you today," He said softly, squeezing her to him. Trying to take in every inch and pore of her. Trying to assure himself that she was not a figment of his imagination, that this was her. That she was there in his arms under the moonlight that filtered through the cream colored curtains behind them. Tears threatened the back of his eyes as his fingers pressed upon the warm sun-kissed skin. As he felt her breath on his throat when she nuzzled him.

"How was your date?" He heard her say with a hint of sharpness. He stroked her long hair and chuckled in the back of his throat.

"Uneventful. We went to see the Ember Island Players…" Katara's face pulled away and she gasped up at him, he broke into a tender laugh, "I know…that's how I felt…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…that must have been…" Her eyes sparkled up towards him, her fingers trailing the edge of his lapel.

"It was," Zuko laughed, leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers. The blue of her eyes meeting his in the moonlight and he swore he could see the galaxy resting inside of her. He could feel that he was blushing but didn't care. She was here, in his arms, and he wouldn't trade this for the world. "It would have been more fun…if I were with you…" He managed after a moment, his eyes continuing to rest in hers as her ears turned a dusty rose. Her fingertips felt cool against his skin as they teased the fabric at his lapel, her eyes trailing the skin that her fingers exposed as she pulled it aside gently, leaned forward and pressed a kiss over his heart. He exhaled softly, swearing that his heart was skipping beats with every stroke of his skin under those fingertips.

"Zuko," She said after a moment, her eyes flickering up at him. His hands moved to her upper arms and gently smoothed the fabric of her robes.

"Mhm?" He hummed, his eyes trailing from the edge of her robe back into her eyes. He could see her nibbling on her bottom lip nervously, and her eyes trail the floor for a split-second before the fire inside her came to life and her eyes went up to his own.

"Remember our first kiss?"

"I do," He said softly, his hands trailing up to her hair, "Every star in the sky. Every second…"

"Kiss me like that…again…," She shut her eyes bashfully, plum lips puckering as she felt his fingertips tilting her chin up towards him. Her hands pressed flat against his chest as he moved closer and enveloped her in his arms. This seemed like a surreal gift, he thought, and bowed his head down, capturing her lips with her and adoring the little gasp that sounded from her lips. The gust of her breath warming his lips as he pulled away, only to press more vehemently against hers, trying to memorize every creased line, every shape they could make, every way they could torture him time and time again. His hands grasped her hair, tilting her head back and kissing a line of kisses down her throat, at the hollow of her throat, and back up again. He could feel her spine shuddering under his ministrations, creating a heat in his stomach that wouldn't easily be assuaged. This same heat he had desperately held back all those years ago, when clumsy lips pressed hastily against clumsy lips. But, back then her body didn't press so wildly against his own, her breasts didn't press so firmly against him that he could feel her perked nipples through her thin nightgown. He could feel her so desperately pressing against him that it almost toppled him back, until he cupped her bottom in his hands and ground their hips together, warning her of what she did to him.

Her hands grabbed desperately at the shoulders of his robe, feeling the heat of his skin under the thin fabric. As their lips mashed together, teasing with nibbles and licks, she felt her stomach warming with white-hot desire, which she knew he felt judging by the firm erection pressing against her thigh. The way he pulled her to him ground her small nerves against him through the layers of fabric and grew a tantalizing heat inside of her. The same desire she had felt years ago, but had been afraid to explore. When his teeth grazed her bottom lip, sending a pleasant sting down her spine, she gasped and pulled her face away from him, staring into those golden eyes that took her in so deliciously. Her lungs burned for air, and she panted before him, her breasts rising and falling against his chest and tickling the skin that her robe had left exposed.

"Did I hurt you?" He panted, his eyes shining with worry. Tenderly, her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb going across his cheekbone. She was exploding from the inside out, craving every inch of this man and more. Tears welled in her eyes as she wished them to dissipate in time, twelve years ago upon a grassy hill where life held so many promises. Where the sun would rise, and he would be there, and she was free. Where she could run weightlessly mountain to mountain, ocean to ocean, and know that the world would be there for her. But now, her heart held so many secrets. So much weight. She was desperate to find relief, and she saw the promise of peace in his eyes. A promise of somewhere where she could lay her head and be safe.

Her lips trembled, and her throat constricted as she touched the rough curve of his cheekbone. She watched the way his lips pressed themselves thin in worry, looked at the mass of black hair, tangled from her hold during their kiss. His fingertips bore into her spine as he continued to hold her close. She hoped he couldn't feel how cold her skin felt. The scales that crawled all around relentlessly. She swallowed the block of ice in the back of her throat, let her blood run cold, and looked up at him. She could see her reflection in his eyes, clear as a sunny day, and felt like the only woman who existed upon the world. Here he was, only seeing her. Holding her. Kissing her. Holding her secret safely with her. She went on tiptoe and kissed his lips with her hands cradling his cheeks.

She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to let loose one of the heaviest secrets her heart was baring – and maybe, maybe – even hope that he felt the same. But she was afraid of knowing. She was afraid of letting her dreams be proven wrong. She was afraid that if he didn't feel the same way, he would abandon her.

So, instead, she looked up at him, kissed his warm lips, and tried to resolve in herself that this was enough. Being here, was enough.

"Take me tonight?" She asked gently. She could see the confusion in his eyes before he nodded.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked softly, and when she nodded he pressed his lips together. "If you don't want to, we don't have to…I don't…"

"Zuko," she said firmly and looked up into his eyes, "take me."

His eyes bore into hers, seeing the inferno behind them and nodded with a sigh of agreement. His hands returned to her butt and pulled her hips against his own. Her eyes slid shut with a shudder that spanned her spine and her fingers trembled against his scalp as he began grinding against her through the thin fabrics. Bending down for a moment he took one of her legs and brought it up around him – the thin robe and nightgown she was wearing making way and his erection pressed against her bare womanhood. She gasped out shyly and buried her face into the side of his neck. His skin there burned ferociously, and she licked a firm line up the side and blew a cold wind there – the reward of him shivering making her grin to herself. It was short lived, however, when he grabbed her other leg and hoisted her up – placing her on the high table of his workspace and sitting the edge of her ass there.

"What about your work?" She panted gently, trying to move some of the papers out from her bottom.

"Does it look like I care?" He groaned hungrily, swatting some of them away for her, "It's the closest some of those bastards are getting to a pussy in a long time." He grinned as she blushed, grabbing her legs and setting them on his shoulders as he undid the belt of her robe with his teeth. Once the fabric spilled open he saw her blushing, but looking at him with an eagerness he could feel thicken the air between them. He sank to his knees before her and heard her gasp.

"You don't have to-."

"Katara," he said huskily, his eyes darting up to hers for a second, "You said 'take me' you didn't say how. So, I'm going to have fun," he grinned, sliding the fabric of her nightgown up.

"I know it's just…"

"Just what?" he quirked an eyebrow, feeling her tremble when his fingernails stroked her inner thigh.

"I know it doesn't taste…good…or…" However, words escaped her in a single long moan when the flat of his tongue pressed against her womanhood and slicked the lips open. Her mouth formed a little 'o' as he began kissing and sucking against the lips.

"No royal chef," Zuko groaned, spreading her legs wider, "Or royal confectioner could make a dessert so sweet." Before she could argue he leaned forward, his chin against her womanhood as his tongue delved deep inside, causing her to squirm. He could feel the muscles there contracting and squeezing around his tongue and wiggled against them. As he stroked and licked, he formed a seal with his lips and sucked gently, watching her lay back against the table – showing that paperwork be damned in this pleasure – and her hips arching against him when he found a good spot. Her breathing was erratic and quiet moans filled the anteroom. Pulling his tongue from her he heard her long whine, but moved up, shaping his lips around the bundle of nerves with a hard suck that caused her to let out a shaky scream and her legs to lengthen against his shoulders. Even though his legs were beginning to burn from crouching, this was worth it. This was the best workout routine in the world and if he got to see her in the midst of such pleasure, it was worth every inch of muscle ache tomorrow.

He sucked hard a few more times, watching her eyes open wide and her mouth open in small screams before she laid against the table and panted tiredly. "Zuko," She moaned softly, her chest rising and falling tiredly, "N-not fair…"

"Sorry," He grinned, wiping his mouth free of her juices on the edge of his sleeve. He swallowed, looking at the way the moonlight reflected on her now exposed nipples. The fabric of her nightgown bunched at her waist was shimmering like the milky way against her dark skin, and he found himself pressing forward to tease her nipples with the tips of his tongue. Yet, as she squirmed under his ministrations, he saw her eyes fluttering down to gaze into his desperate for more. Her lips curved into a teasing smile as her chest rose and fall with heavy breaths; but the view caused him to stop and marvel at her.

She was a cacophony of colors as vast as beautiful and wide as the ocean, and he wanted nothing more than to drown. So, as he slid himself above her, resting his elbows on each side of her head he smiled. The way her eyes danced up at him, was enough to make him intoxicated. He could spend his entire life here, and never think for a moment of anywhere else in the world. This was the closest he had ever felt to home, warmth, and love. Here, in the ocean of her arms, with her gazing at him with such a tender look in her eyes. With bruised plum lips as sweet as any fruit tart he had ever tasted.

This is the woman destined to be my empress…he thought happily, running his hand through her hair. Surprised to see her smiling up at him and leaning into his caresses.

"Take me," Katara blushed as she whispered, looking up at him as he poised himself above her. The light played on his skin so tenderly that she wondered how it could be possible. How this man could be born of the sun, and yet look so right under the moon. She heard the table creak under his weight and giggled when his eyes went wide at the sound. "Maybe somewhere safer."

"Yeah, probably," He laughed, helping her off the table with her hands wrapped in his own. Her legs trembled under her weight and she fell against him, and yet – he caught her as he always did. Her arm rested on his shoulder and she leaned up to kiss his lips. Their lips glued together as he bent at the knees to take his arms and hook them under her bottom, lifting her up and bringing her to the couches on the other side of the anteroom. Yet, when he tried to set her down, she fought and shook her head.

"My turn," She persisted, not allowing him to argue and pushing him down to sit on the couch. She straddled his thighs with her own, untying his robe and tossing it open on either side of him. Her hands soothed their way up his chest and back down, fanning out at his ribs. She chuckled at the way his erection throbbed when she dug her nails into his side. She adored the way his head tilted back, revealing a throat that she pressed an ocean of kisses into the hollow of his throat and moved up; as she reached his lips she could feel the heat of his breath and used the tips of her fingernails to scrape against his shoulder. Her thighs slid forward, pressing her still soaked womanhood against him, and rolled there for a moment.

"Mm," He moaned throatily, his hips pressing up autonomously.

"Do you want me?" she whispered hotly against his ear, watching him nod. "I want to hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Katara, I want you," He whined, his hands cupping around her bottom and urging her forward. She continued her careful, steady movements, however, and grinned at the way his muscles tensed up in desire. Before he was about to explode from his need, however, she surged forward and impaled herself suddenly on him. He let out an open-mouthed moan that was warm against her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. She kept her arms around his shoulders and trembled at the feeling of being full of him again. Her body quivered and she knew she was holding on by a thread already.

But the fire and electricity between them filled the room, and as Katara leaned back to place her hands on his knees for support and roll her hips, they both began to lose control. Each bucking wildly against the other to feel the other as deeply as possible. Skin slapped against skin filled the room with echoes of their wild lovemaking. Her voice let out silent screams whenever he found a particularly amazing spot and pressed there wildly until she had squirmed away to prolong this as much as possible; and he didn't complain. He wanted to feel her all night and forced her to slow down with a grab of her hips whenever he felt like he may spill over. His breath was fire against her skin, and her fingers dug bruises into the skin of his arm and back as he took over for her to catch her breath.

Her nipples were becoming two big bruises as he sucked and bit on them, slamming her down on his cock whenever she tilted back. He wanted her to scream his name, wanted her to declare to everyone in the palace that he was baring himself inside of her. He leaned back on the couch tiredly, picking her up at the thighs and lowering her entire weight on his cock; watching it disappear under her folds and feeling the heat surge up his spine, then focusing on the way her breasts bounced up and down when he moved her so. Yet, he knew he could only do this a few more times; she was beginning to quake viciously in his hold.. As he continued to drop her heavily onto his need, he watched the sweat trail its way down her breasts and leaned forward to lick the droplets with the flat of his tongue.

"S-so close…please…" she whined shakily. He could feel himself ready to spill over and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He nodded against her shoulder, leaning her back and standing off the couch, her legs wrapping around him and a whine sounding from her throat. But he knelt, laying her back on the ice-cold lacquered table in front of the couch. He saw her spine jolt up from the cold, causing her breasts to bounce.

"Hold on," He said softly, "I'll take you to heaven."

"That's so cheesy," she giggled, but words tangled in her throat into heady moans as he proved himself, plunging deep inside of her. His knees resting on the edge of the coffee table he thrust his hips hard into hers. The pressure between him and the table proving too much she began to squirm and twist side to side, letting out weak moans and cries. Her eyes trailed up, however, from their connection to the muscles in his chest tightening as he worked himself deep inside of her. His black hair was matted against his forehead, making him look wildly disheveled. Beads of sweat rolled off his body like glistening jewels and he bit his lip in concentration, with moans escaping, nonetheless. She reached up tiredly, fingers splayed and begging for a kiss.

Send me there…send me with a kiss… she thought lazily, her hips surging up to meet his. The electricity between them feeling like a death sentence as she shivered uncontrollably, not wanting to free her orgasm until she had him…

And he delivered, leaning down, and kissing her against the table, his hips not pausing for a moment as they continued to thrust and soon spread his seed inside of her. Her muscles clenched against the intrusion tightly, milking him for every drop he could make as she let out a wild scream between their lips. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer to her as the thrusts became sporadic, slower, then finally calm, and still. The two of them panted against the other's skin, his forehead touching her neck tiredly as she panted and quivered underneath him. The smell of vanilla and salt mingled between her breasts and he shut his eyes. His arms wrapping around her as he felt her beginning to cease shaking. Her fingers now strung through his hair and he looked up, seeing her eyes heavy lidded and content looking down at him.

"Don't leave me tonight…" He asked softly, deciding that logic and reason did not need to exist here. Deciding that maybe, somehow, she would take pity and stay here with him tonight. His heart was too weak to see her go, he needed her here. He needed her to continue looking at him like this, to continue stroking his hair, to continue looking so serene and be where he knew he could keep her safe.

He didn't want history to repeat itself. He didn't want this kiss to end in another tragedy. He wanted, for one night to believe that life could be different. But, as soon as the words left his mouth, he saw her bruised lips press together and a concerned look burn behind her eyes.

"Zuko, I-."

"I love you," He said, beyond himself with hope. Beyond himself with the dream. Beyond himself with anything other than her, and just her. Just her, here and now, where they could be together. This was all he wanted, forever. Ever since that night, twelve years ago, he dreamed of her just like this. With words, like this. He had finally said what his heart sang every time she was near, but with horror saw her eyes widen. The blue behind them seeming to glisten over with tears. Of course, he should have expected this…he had forgotten himself in this moment. He had forgotten his lineage, his face, his many flaws. He had forgotten everything everyone had ever told him.

"Who'd ever actually love you? Idiot," Azula's childish voice squandered him even now. He swallowed shakily looking down at Katara. The master waterbender who had stolen his heart. The wife of the avatar, who may be holding his child. The woman, who's eyes were quivering taking in his face. He forced himself to look away, not wanting to think that he was wrong. Not wanting to think that she had actually been disgusted by him all this time. Not wanting to think that-

"I love you, too," her lips formed the words as quiet as a sleeping breath between them. His eyes darted back to hers, which now sparkled with tears that trickled down the edges of her eyes and fell on the table below her creating shallow ponds there. "I love you, Zuko…"

His lips opened narrowly as her fingertips came up to tease the skin of his cheek. He placed his palm over the back of her hand and leaned into the heat of her palm. Leaned into the comforting vanilla that existed so delicately. He swallowed tightly and shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. His heart was shaking, and his body felt like lead sinking into the earth.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," He laughed, more of a huff of air as a tear slicked the skin of her thumb and trailed down her arm. His legs finally shivered enough for him to slide off the edge of the table and kneel on the ground in front of the couch.

"Me too…," Katara sat up, bending her knees and slid in front of him. Kneeling there for a moment she took in the way his eyes were scanning the ground between them, and she cupped his face to bring his eyes to hers. Smiling she leaned in and kissed him before leaning at the waist and resting her head on his chest. " I'm not going anywhere tonight." The way his heart was beating under her ear she worried that he would die there and then; but his arms wrapped around her warmly and kept her pressed against him.

"Zuko?"

"Mhm?" He mumbled into her hair, continuing to hold her, afraid of this moment slipping away. Afraid of this being nothing more than a fools' dream.

"Is the invitation to your bed still open?" She asked softly, starting the feel the pain of her hips from the wild lovemaking. He chuckled and pulled back, gazing into her soft blue eyes with his palm resting lovingly on her cheek.

"For you? Always," He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his for a heartbeat. She kept her eyes shut and smiled.

"Zuko?"

He chuckled, "Yes, Katara?"

"Say it again?" She asked, knowing a blush was creeping across her face; but knowing he wouldn't shame her for that. Knowing that he, too, was probably as red as her.

"I love you," He said, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Again…"

"I love you."

"Again…"

He pulled her into his arms and said, close enough for his lips to tickle the shell of her ear, "I love you, Katara." He felt her nails dig into the robe that hug uselessly off his shoulders. He heard her inhale deeply and could feel her lips against his neck form a comfortable smile.

"I love you too, Zuko. Always…"

XxXxX

A/N: So yeah… I know I didn't post a lot this week. A lot going on. But this is an extra long chapter full of goodies to make up for it 😊 Happy Zutara week everyone!

I had some major writing block for a few days, but pushed through it. I really hope this chapter has the same (or better) quality writing than the past chapters….I can't believe this is 31 pages long 😐 Holy crapoli.

Thank you for sticking with the story! Thank you for the support/follows/favs! It all means SO MUCH to me!

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Never had he been so jealous of sunlight that trickled in through his window and so wistfully kissed the skin of her shoulder before he had a chance. Zuko silently propped himself up on his elbow, blocking the light from reaching her face, but struck at the surrealism of this moment. She was wrapped so carefully in his sheets and lay on her side facing him, with her lips just barely open and the little whistle of her breathing breaking the usual routine of silence he faced in the morning.

It's almost like a dream… he thought tiredly, a blissful smile spreading across his face as his eyes traced her figure. Her hand, lazily strewn on the pillow by her cheek, thin fingers entangled in strands of hair that seemed black in the frail morning light. Carefully, so carefully, he took his pointer and touched at her ring finger, pulling it back just to see it move before letting it return to its natural curve. Her fingernail tickling the skin of the first digit of his finger sent a shock through his system. She was here – really here. He pulled his hand back, letting it rest on the mattress between the two of them as he stared awestruck.

"I love you, Zuko. I love you," last night's words resonated deep within him, and the hollowness that sent it into an echoing chasm seemed to fill until the words nested comfortably within his heart. The sunlight slid into the narrow crevice between his arm and chest and laid itself comfortably upon her, illuminating the curve of her hip in the swathe of sun and shadows. He longed to reach out and pull her to his chest, kissing her until she awoke and making love to her just once before their day began; and also, contrarily, to just watch her awaken with the delicacy of butterfly wings hopping along in the wind.

And yet, he ached.

He had seen her awaken before, eyes shining in the morning sun and taking him in; within just a second the smile on her face would shatter. More than often, she would weakly voice a chore, or the need to be dressed – but sometimes she left so silently, ignoring his voice, and left him there to mourn. Every time he had visited Kyoshi Island, every time they had lain together in secrecy, every time he thought things might be different, she awoke in the same manner. But he understood why. She was a married woman, and this was against everything she had been raised to be in her tribe – let alone with a firebender.

Which was why she never needed to know how it hurt him.

Which was why, no matter what, he would greet her again with a smile, or an apology, and the promise it would never happen again – which, at some point, they both realized was a lie. They both knew he would come to the island again, just for her. They both knew that the moment they were alone they would cave to their cravings. Yet their moans would dissipate into the night air and come morning her face would be painted with a turmoil he longed to never see on her features.

"It won't happen again…" One would say, and the other would agree. Yet, they both knew this was a lie and secretly reveled in the fact that they would be together like this, again.

"I love you, Zuko." Her voice echoed through him again as his eyes rested on the perfect curve of her lips, as sharp as an ocean wave during a storm in the corners. He imagined her lips forming the words in beautiful succession; and yet, the nest the words had settled in earlier became disrupted by a hurricane swirling within him. If she were to awake and flee... If she were to wake with bubbling tears in her eyes… if she were to run from him in disgust now …if she were to revoke the one testimony of love that he believed from anyone …he would shatter. The fear created a lump in his throat, so he turned to get a drink of water from his side-table; but paused when his eyes met his reflection in the mirror that posed itself towards him from just beyond the foot of the bed. The faint light in the bedroom was enough for him to witness the way his scar was crisscrossed with angry red sinew intermingled with the indentations of fabric wrinkles. Where an eyebrow once grew was now a boney crevice that cast shadows upon his face. He blinked, forced himself to look away, and took a sip of water, when the rapid succession of hissing whispers from just beyond his bedroom door crawled from the recesses of his memories. The stinging smell of burnt skin stung his nose and he breathed from his parted lips for a moment as he tried to force the voices away; but they won, as they usually did.

"Did you see the prince's face? How awful…"  
"Shh! Someone will hear you…."  
"Let them…poor thing…nobody will ever wed him with such a mark…"  
"He was such a handsome prince too…"  
"Had such a beautiful face, just like Lady Ursa…"  
"Lady Ursa would shudder if she saw him now…"  
"Any woman would shudder if they saw him."  
"Now he's like a wolf-bat…no woman would ever-."

How long – he wondered, rubbing his fingertips over his eyelids – would the voices of a time long past haunt him? How long would he remember the frightful look in the maids' eyes once he had turned the corner? He supposed, as long as he bore the scar, he would retain the memories. But – he looked over at Katara who was shuffling slowly in her sleep towards his warmth, her fingertips brushing the skin of his forearm on the mattress. Her flowing brown hair strewn behind her in beautiful waves shined in soft copper hues in the morning light that began to shimmer off the bedroom wall. His breath caught when he looked upon her, a tenderness in his eyes that bespoke of nothing short of unconditional love. With her - he thought – these memories might fade. With her love, he may be able to shut the door on these last few disgusting remnants of a time long past. With her at his side he would build an empire, a family, a life that allowed him to put his scar behind him – including the scalding voices of the maids and, more importantly, his father.

Her eyelids fluttered slowly, as he legs swiveled in the sheets to find warmth she moaned weakly in her throat. One foot reached forward and hooked his leg, trying to pull it closer. He chuckled and laid himself down on the mattress once more, wrapping his arms around her warm dark skin and letting her wrap her legs around his. The padding of her womanhood rested warmly on his thigh and images of their night prior came forth proudly. Long ago he had become so accustomed to making love to Mai with her lips pulled as tight as a toads and eyes trying to stray from his left side. Coupled with the maid's harsh words, he had once believed that no woman would ever desire to be under him; but, all through the night… all through their kisses and caresses, she had never once looked upon him in fear. Her eyes had never rested long upon his scar, and never once did she have a look of disgust. Never once did her eyes speak of anything but love when gazing upon him…and her words continued to radiate within him and fill him with warmth.

"I love you, Zuko."

He smiled and kissed the warmth of her brow, pulling her closer to his chest and resting his chin upon her crown. The sunlight trickled in behind him and radiated its glow on the wall in front of him and around the room. The vase of white lilies on Katara's bedside table glowed in amorous shades of oranges and creams once touched by the sunlight, an artists' hand painting in gorgeous cosmic hues humans only dreamed of replicating. The air around them smelled like fresh gold and he pressed his face into her hair with a smile that would make the sun envious. While the sun may have kissed her first this morn, he would be the one holding her through the night. He was the one able to touch her smooth skin, feel her heart beating against his chest, and trace the bones of her vertebrae under his fingertips. Yes, the sun should shine green with envy at the sight of him.

I can't believe that this woman loves me…it seems like a cruel joke that someone so beautiful…so wonderful…would ever choose someone as damaged as me…He chuckled to himself, the fingers that lay against her skin were warmed by the very essence of her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back only slightly to take in her sleeping face, a curl of a smile teasing the edges of her lips. I swear this won't be a mistake…I swear…I swear that every day I will love you. Every day I will choose you. Every day I, I promise, just don't take away this dream…please, be my empress… bear my heirs…love my people…love me… and I will do everything you ask of me in return. I would give you every star in the sky if it would make you smile…

"Mm," a feminine whine broke his sleepy resolutions and her hands went up, fingers delicately scratching at the hair of his chest. In one, slow, fluid motion her eyes opened hazily and rested on his chest. Her fingers trailing the black curls around his scar carefully while a smile tugged her lips. Her eyes slid up the crevice of his chest to his face, where his golden eyes were so amorously invested in only her. She giggled tiredly, her hand going up to cup at his cheek, the pad of her thumb teasing the cheekbone hidden in his scar.

"Good morning," she said huskily, her free hand curling the sheets around her frame and tucking them over her chin. She was not about to let morning breath ruin this moment; the night having felt like a cruel dream that she would awaken from. The thought of opening her eyes and seeing Aang's slumbering face next to her…she felt like she would shatter. But he was here, and she was wrapped so comfortably in the warmth of her arms. The sunlight played games against him, so much so he almost appeared to be a spirit of the sun itself, but he was here.

"Good morning," His hand came up, pulling the sheets away from her chin and kissing her so lovingly she felt her bones ache. She leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms lazily around his head, pulling him to be atop of her as she plunged into the pillows below. She wanted to see him, completely. His elbows placed on either side of her head she saw the sunlight stream against him, his pale skin illuminating, his golden eyes catching the light like a forge, his lips curling so tantalizing into a smile as he gazed upon her. She relished in the weight of his body upon hers, the strength of his muscles flexing against her to keep himself from crushing her. The fuzziness of his legs tickling her own. This, she thought happily, was what the very fabric of joy was weaved from.

"How did you sleep?" He asked softly, stroking the gentle curls in her hair, a chuckle in that back of his throat as he fingers tangled themselves with him. Their palms coming together in a tantalizing union of tickling fingernails, rough callouses, and delicate strokes.

"Amazingly," She said softly, her blue eyes sliding shut in contentment as she tried to ingrain the very heat of his hands into her core.

"Me too," He chuckled, leaning down, and capturing her lips with his own, letting the gentle pressure of her lips tickle his. Urging her body to melt into his, the curve of her breasts fitting so wonderfully against his own, the crevices of her hips pressing into his as if chiseled to be a matching by a master mason. Begrudgingly, he allowed one of her hands to pull from his, being rewarded with the sickly tantalizing sensation of the almond fingernails trailing over his arms, leaving wakes of electricity as they found their way to his shoulders. Her hands splayed open, wrapping around the back of his neck and taking hold of his hair, pulling him into a more fervent kiss. The swelling of heat in his abdomen was met with a giggle from her throat, and he pulled away with a blush etching itself across his face.

"Happy to see me?" She asked playfully, nudging her thigh against his swollen manhood, watching with contentment as he shut his eyes and groaned.

"How could I not be?" He chuckled, letting one hand move against her side until it found the smooth mound of her womanhood, causing her to gasp out and blush. "You're so beautiful, Katara."

"Shut up," She said bashfully, turning her face away and blushing as a moan sounded from her throat as he rhythmically began swirling his fingertips against her. With satisfaction he felt her squirming against him and whining in her throat, her fingertips twitching against the skin of his shoulders as she grabbed at him. But right as he positioned his fingers to delve within her, he saw her eyes shoot open and her hands quickly pushed at his shoulders, signaling him to retreat for the moment.

Relieved when he was leaning back on his haunches, she sat up quickly and put her legs over the edge of the bed and took a few calming breaths. Her heart hammering panicked within her slowly settling down, as she shut her eyes and took a second to compose herself. The wave having come upon suddenly would take a few moments to settle, and she hated that the first morning spent in his bed would be ruined; yet, when she looked over her shoulder at him, his eyes glowed with worry. A hand was reached out towards her cautiously. Once their eyes met, she offered him a shy smile and rested her hand on the topmost curve of her belly.

"Did I…?"

"No, It's just morning sickness…I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. I understand…" He frowned, wishing that there was a way to take away the burden of carrying a child, beyond a few tea recipes his uncle swore would help. This amazing woman, the only one he had ever truly loved, seemed so pale and shaken from her bought of nausea that it tugged at his heartstrings. He wouldn't be able to help her…in five or six months, the burden would be eased. Yet, in that time, he would do what he could. She wouldn't suffer alone, not for a single moment more.

Slowly, he moved to sit with her, his legs opening to be on either side of her hips and his hands gently slid their way under hers and held her stomach tenderly. Her fingertips rested alongside his own on her taut skin and she looked back at him with an abundant blush creeping across her cheeks. Kissing his cheek he chuckled, gently rubbing his stubble against her to make her giggle. Taking the moment to enjoy her laughter he found himself gazing between her breasts to where their hands met. He marveled at the small bump that was so innocuous, but so precious…

I wonder…if my father ever held my mother like this…if he ever felt this strange happiness… he thought sadly for a moment, letting his fingertips trail against the skin.

"Wow…" he voiced tenderly into her neck, applying the faintest amount of pressure with his fingertips. He felt the bump wiggle with Katara's laughter as she leaned back against his chest. "I thought it would be soft…like…squishy. Ya know?"

"A lot of people think that," She smiled over her shoulder at him, pressing a faint kiss to his cheek under his scar.

"You're amazing…" he said unabashedly, smiling at her and giving her lips a faint kiss. She blushed and looked away from him, but the smile that was curved on her lips gave him the satisfaction that she had heard him. "still nauseous?"

"A little," she shrugged.

"Let me see if this helps," He said softly, focusing his bending into his hands just enough to warm the skin. He inhaled for a second, almost telling her how this was how he managed to break into the North Pole, but then figured that that was a story for another time. That could potentially be a soft spot for her still…and he wasn't about to upset her. So, he focused his energy on his palms to a sufficient heat. He rested them on the skin of her belly and watched her melt under his touch, a grateful moan coming from her lips.

"First a human stove," she sighed happily, "Now the human heating pad…"

"Glad to be of service," he chuckled, kissing her neck softly and rubbing his hands around her belly. Taking the time to comfort her, while adoring the bump that potentially carried his child. No – did carry his child. No matter the biology of this child, he would be a father. He would love the child with as much energy as his father used to hate him. If Katara would have him, they would create a family together…no matter what.

"That's nice…" she sighed happily, resting her hands over his and directing them where she needed the heat, never so thankful for the presence of firebending as now. Her tight muscles melted under his careful ministrations and she sighed pleasantly as she rested against the heat of his chest. His fingers were a blessing – in more ways than one. This moment lingered between the two of them, the tenderness of a melting sugar cube on the tongue resounding with the delicate touches and hushed voices as the sun rose behind them slowly.

Just a little longer…two hearts beckoned pleadingly to the sun… just let this moment last a little longer…

Katara stiffened in his grasp and squeaked out in surprise, but Zuko shared the moment in stunned silence. A pressure, sharp and quick, had pressed against his fingers right above her bellybutton. The two sat in silence for a moment as Zuko rubbed the spot, eliciting little kicks and wriggles from deep within her.

"Wow…" he said softly, feeling the strength of the child within, kicking through his hand straight to his heart. Words escaped him, there was no way to describe the magnificence of this…no way for him to be able to voice what he was feeling within. The hurricane of panic silenced by the tiny fireflies that tickled his skin. He folded his hand up, watching amusedly as the skin moved and fell back into rights. His eyes shifted up to Katara, whose eyes watered over and splashed tiny dewdrops onto her breasts, while small laughs intermingled with the disbelieving breaths that came heavy with her tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, seeing Zuko's concern etched on his face.

"It's okay," He said tenderly, wrapping his arms around her as she fell apart. Quiet sobs breaking forth as she leaned into him, her hands wrapping over her belly. She was so thankful for the firmness of his hold on her, afraid she would break right there. She had so wished for this child to move within her – to feel the fluttering of life within; but, with the movement came the reality. With the movement, the stark realization that the child could belong to her husband and tie them together forever…or to the man she loves and cause a war. And yet, she was simply so happy that it had moved. Even those slight, sharp movements had brought her so much euphoria…

Is this what my mother felt? Is it possible to be this happy? She sniffed, using her palms to wipe at her eyes as she leaned shakily against his chest. So happy, and so scared, all at the same time? Tui, La, I'm a mess…

"Katara," his soothing voice sounded at the shell of her ear, "I love you…"

She turned her head to look into his eyes, taken aback by the way the gold so lovingly wrapped her in warmth. She licked her lips and sucked them in for a moment before swallowing.

"I have to know…," she nearly whispered, "If this child…."

"Yes," He said firmly, her eyes widening, "Even if it is not mine, I will love it. Just as much as I love its mother."

The two stayed entwined in one another for the time they had, his arms wrapped lovingly around her belly. Drinking in the presence of one another, steeling themselves to resume roles they didn't wish to bear; but, finding comfort in the simple phrase they volleyed back and forth in kisses and touches.

"I love you…"

XxXxX

Last night hung in his mind like an animal carcass and still created little ripples of goosebumps to form on the back of his neck. Sokka tried to push through, though, by carefully edging his blade against his neck to shave the stubble and maintain the fluff of beard right under his lips. But a tingling in his spine caused him to hitch briefly and the smell of iron wafted upwards. Setting the blade down he took the white towel and held it to the small nick for a moment to quell the bleeding before surveying it. The edges were clean and thin so it would only take a day or so to heal – not worth troubling Katara over. But still – he sighed looking at the drying blood marks on the towel's fluff – he couldn't believe he was letting something so silly get to him.

He's a man…he has needs just like anyone else…Sokka nodded to himself in the mirror, trying again very carefully to shave the stubble from the edges of his cheeks; but stopping once he grimaced and placed the blade back on the counter. But he's like a brother so…Ugh! Oogies! Letting go of the warrior persona he instilled around others, he let himself do a jig of disgust in the middle of the rug. His arms flailed at his sides with fingers splaying open, and feet dancing around the carpet with high-kneed kicks.

"Fuckin' gross!" he whined loudly, recalling in vivid detail the sound of squandered feminine moans with Zuko's labored grunts. The sound of wood creaking and skin slapping loudly.

Amka's going to be bruised to hell. I sure hope it wasn't her first time…but UGH!

He stopped his erratic movement and let his hands come up, flexing his fingers in disgust upwards and looking at his reflection in the mirror. His lips were pulled down in thick resemblance of the Fire Nation festival mask he had worn ages ago that now hung on the wall in his guest room at home. His bright blue eyes caught glimmers of sunlight and radiated back to him in a brilliant manner that was not befitting of this moment.

"I could have gone. My entire life. Without hearing Zuko have sex." He took a deep breath, exhaled, and let his body slump forward slightly, "But, I'm happy his date went well…"

That's what he would focus on – he promised himself – that Amka would more than likely wed Zuko and he would be an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe. Change was in the air, he could feel it hanging palpable and thick in the palace. He knew that the world was in for another radical change, and soon if last night was any indication.

Two stones in one – he thought with a proud smile, shrugging the blue tunic over his shoulders and tying it closed at his side – the first waterbending Fire Empress…and the first firebending Southern Tribe member…

He would think about the possible outrage it would cause among his people later. For now, all he wanted was some breakfast – preferably something without the unbearable amount of spice customary to the Fire Nation. Cinching the white band around his waist he snapped his fingers at his reflection with a toothy grin. "Perfection," he growled, slicking his hair back on the sides and wrapping his wolftail up behind him.

"Fun. And. Perky."

He resolved himself to be upbeat and set this weight down on the ground where it belonged. Yet, fate seemed to be cruel to him, for when he walked into the dining room he saw Amka chatting amiably with Toph; both still in their robes and sipping tea while food could be heard being prepared in the adjacent kitchen; wafting smells of pan-fried meats and vegetables through the air. If it weren't for the sight in front of him, he would have been sniffing wildly trying to surmise what his breakfast would be; however, his eyes were fixated on Amka. There she sat, hair brushed neatly, clothes wrinkle-free, sitting as comfortable and pleased as could be. The first time he and Suki had lain together, she had had trouble sitting for two days – and that was much gentler than what her night sounded like.

"You just going to stand in the doorway?" Toph's gruff voice broke the silence with a harrumph of a laugh. Amka's eyes trickled over to Sokka with a pleased smile and a hand that stretched out towards the empty seat across from them.

"Naw, just wondering where everyone else is," Sokka shrugged, sitting in his usual spot, and reaching to take the warm handle of the tea kettle. The black cast iron pot heavy with tea dragged briefly atop the lacquered wooden table until he adjusted and brought it up just a bit higher. The silence of the room was only broken by the clinking of his spoon as he added sugar to his tea and cleared his throat.

"So, Amka," he began suavely, "How was your night?"

He was surprised when she smiled so widely, ceremoniously proclaiming, "It was great! Toph and I played Pai Sho almost all night!" Her face didn't falter or twitch in the slightest, even as Sokka blinked a couple times and looked over to Toph who was grinning widely and nodding.

"Until about midnight, and you almost beat me."

"Almost," Amka giggled happily, refilling her cup, deciding to not question Sokka's perplexed expression – which was honestly quite cute. Toph's cup jotted out and Amka laughed, refilling hers as well and adding a touch of warm milk to the top. Earning her a 'thanks' as the blind woman happily took a sip and leaned back in her chair unceremoniously. The servants at various stations of the room seeming unsurprised at the unladylike demeanor caused Amka to giggle and cover her lips with the tips of her fingers. Deciding to follow suit, Amka leaned back against the chair contently and sipped at the sweet ginger tea in her glass, which set to rest on the slight curve her belly made from the position. "This is very comfortable," she sighed happily, wriggling her shoulders to release a tension that stuck there from leaning over the game table for hours the night before. Toph had been amazing, clacking pieces fearlessly around the board always on the offensive, never relenting for a moment. It had truly been the closest Amka believed she had ever come to a battlefield.

Well…except for the day before when Zuko had been staring her down and negotiating for her silence. Judging from that brief encounter, she knew Zuko was an amazing leader – if only for the fact that he was fearsome and could probably, if he ever put his mind to it, acquire anything.

"And your date? How did it go?" Sokka spoke over the rim of his cup, his finger hooked nonchalantly around the handle. Despite his appearance, the words stuck to his throat like vulture-wasp jelly. This was the question that had brought him into the hallway late the night before. This was the question that had urged him to stand at Zuko's door with his fist poised upwards. This was the question that had led him to stand in the dark listening to his semi-brother having sex…

A thought that still erupted goosebumps on the back of his arms – not that it was unbelievable, that wasn't it. This was a stark realization that it wasn't just Suki and himself having sex in the world; others did too. Like siblings – and he would be damned if he had to acknowledge cognitively that Katara's baby wasn't an immaculate gift from Tui and La for being so amazing. To Sokka, now and forever, Katara would be his innocent little sister who found the greatest joy in waterbending snowballs into the back of his head – and nothing short of stumbling upon otherwise would change his mind.

"Well," Amka sighed wistfully and, for the briefest moment, Sokka noticed a shimmer of tears at the crease of her eyes. Yet, it was quickly wicked away with a blink and she smiled ear-to-ear, "We had fun."

"You did?"

"Mm," she nodded happily, "We had a nice lunch…then we went to see Love Among the Dragons."

"That's it?"

Amka's eyebrows knit together, examining Sokka cautiously over the table. He was obviously looking for a certain reply, but there was no way to know what he wanted. Zuko had been a perfect gentleman, even when she had rested her head on his shoulder tiredly halfway through the play. Even when she had leaned up to kiss his cheek when he bid her goodnight and they split ways at Toph's door. Delicately Amka shrugged and nodded, "Yes. We grabbed some dinner after the play…" she trailed off, wondering why Sokka's brow seemed darkened in thought. Yet, the thick wooden door opened behind Sokka and the brilliantly tall figure of Zuko appeared behind him in regal red robes and his crown perched perfectly atop his head. She hated how she could feel her eyes light up when she saw him, and the heat erupt in her cheeks. She took a quiet breath and focused on her reflection in the tea cupped carefully in her hands.

"Telling them how you tortured me?" Zuko's voice behind him made Sokka jump and squeal as some hot tea splashed on his lap and his knee jumped to pound the bottom of the table. Zuko's lips pressed into thin lines that went towards his jaws at a curve, "Sorry."

"Tui! Put a bell around your neck!" Sokka bellowed unhappily, watching Katara enter behind Zuko with a sarcastic grin printed on her face. "Oh! Oh! So funny, huh?" He challenged playfully, watching his sibling shake her head and flick her wrist towards him. The burning hot tea turning into a comforting sheet of ice on his pants and immediately soothing his scalded skin.

"I can heal it if you'd like?" She offered, watching him shake his head with a sigh.

"It wasn't too hot. I'll be alright."

"Okay, just let me know," the scuffling of her chair on the wood sounded through the room along with the 'good mornings' from the other side of the room. His sister sat poised and elegant next to him, garbed in a plain blue tunic tied high at the neck with the white piping that ran along the hem. Her pregnant belly pushed against the front and created a game of shadows and light that tugged at Sokka's heart. Someday, this would be Suki. Someday, they would be blessed with a child…

Someday…

Before sadness could paint over him in shades of grey and white, however, he looked over to Zuko who had taken his seat at the head of the table and was pouring Katara a cup of tea and sliding it across the table to her. She gave a smile and her thanks and sipped the tea happily as he made his own. Yet, looking at Zuko now created a pit in his stomach. He wouldn't say he had lost respect for Zuko – but, the idea of going on a date with Amka and then laying a random woman in the same night? It didn't sit well with him. Especially now as Amka's eyes beckoned like bright teardrops over her teacup, resting sheepishly on Zuko as he talked animatedly with Toph.

"She told me it was the Ember Island Players," Toph grinned widely at Zuko who only grunted tiredly in response.

"It was," He sighed after a moment, "It was a trainwreck…"

"One of the players even began crying at his own lines," Amka giggled quietly, her fingers tightening around her cup.

"It wasn't even a sad scene!" Zuko barked, his hands splayed out before him before covering his face with a whine in his throat. Toph laughed openly and shook her head, remembering the play long ago – since discontinued – of their journey. She hadn't minded being portrayed as a screaming macho-man one little bit. If it hadn't been for the ending, she would have rated it a top-notch play and asked to see it again…

Yet now, it rang too true for comfort; her stomach suddenly churned and she held her breath for a moment, waiting for it to pass. The play may have been wrong about Azula killing Zuko…but now there was a very real possibility that Aang…She had been plagued by nightmares of Zuko being engulfed in flames, impaled by ice, torn apart by winds, anything that would be effortless to Aang in the avatar state. Anything that would be able to tear him and her world apart at the same time. She would never admit it, but she was so thankful Amka had been able to distract her through the night. Being able to reach total exhaustion with her relentless insinuations of "one more game! I promise!" had left her in a dreamless sleep… a rest where she could just sleep…a rest where Aang didn't tear her brother limb-from-limb…

"Mornin'," the sleepy voice broke her from her worries and she felt Aang's footsteps padding across the floor towards Katara, kissing her cheek sleepily and sliding into his chair. He rubbed his eyes tiredly with the pads of his thumbs and groaned.

"You slept in," Sokka poured him some tea and slid it close to him. His hands wrapped around the warmth with a grunt of appreciation and a nod.

"The beds here are so comfortable," He smiled towards Zuko, who chuckled. "It was like having to pull myself out of a cloud."

"Well that's good," Zuko chuckled, "Our servants do their best to upkeep the linens."

"You must have been up really early," Aang smiled to his wife, who avoided his gaze in favor of the cup of tea steaming in her hands. Her mouth opened to make a half-hearted excuse, but silently thanked the spirits when servants began piling in from the door behind Zuko with plates individualized to each of their preferences. Toph's a fine jade-glaze with gold-leaf edging – not that she could see it and appreciate, but high-edges were at the sides so her food wouldn't escape unwillingly. Amka, Katara, and Sokka had dishes glazed in swirls of deep blues and whites, a silver ring around the rim in tantalizing swirls reminiscent of ocean waves.

"I think I recognize this work," Sokka pinched his chin briefly.

"I requested it from Nuniq last time I sent a missive to the South Pole."

"Nuniq!" Katara said happily, "I love his pottery!"

"I know," Zuko smiled blissfully, lifting his cup and taking a long sip. The ginger and peppercorn tea specifically for him warming his belly and sending what felt like licks of flames towards his fingertips. Ginger – he thought to himself – truly was a gift from the sun spirit to the Earth. Capable of warming anyone from the inside so easily. He held his cup in front of him to inhale the smell of the red peppercorn infusion that burned his nose in brief lingering tingles and lingered long after his cup had been set back on the table. Yet, when his eyes wandered over to Katara his heart fell. He and every inch of him ached to hold her again, to feel his potential progeny powerfully kicking at his fingers, demonstrating the strength of his or her existence. An existence, he hoped, would be brought forth into a world with him in it. A world where Katara could sleep at his side every night and declare herself unwaveringly to be his empress.

A world where harmony could reign.

A world where Aang didn't cup her hand in his just to teasingly kiss her knuckles, and then turn to him with a smile so earnest that Zuko's heart ached.

If he knew…Zuko thought forlorn, wishing that things could have been different. Wishing that he could have been honest with his feelings twelve years ago. In a time where he could have been forgiven. In a time where Aang and himself could have remained friends…

However, the universe is a comedian with jokes we don't understand, because Aang was feeling the same sense of guilt deep within him. His smile, however, did not betray this; yet, there was a palpable guilt as sour and unpleasant as green apple salt brine that rested on his tongue. To think, he had compared his firebending Sifu to his tyrannical father simply due to a familial resemblance. It weighed on him, especially because he couldn't tell anyone else his shame due to the certainty that they would react with the same conviction Sokka had. He wanted to make amends somehow, even if Zuko did not know about his discretion, he wanted to reestablish the connection of trust and friendship that had once been an unbreakable chain…but now felt rusted and weary.

Yet, words fell dead on the table before him and he contented himself in pulling apart the fried tofu with his fork and nibbling. The crisp salad with ginger dressing tingling his tongue with pleasant notes of nuttiness underneath – probably a sesame oil or perhaps a crushed peanut within the sauce – that was so pleasant that he didn't mind the strong scent of pan-fried pig belly the others were so contently munching on. Blissfully, the group ate with the same happy small talk that had filled the air at campfires around the world, with smiles and laughter abound.

"I think Amka's getting better at you in Pai Sho," Toph grinned towards Zuko.

"If she's stopped using the bison, I don't doubt it."

"Hey!" Amka giggled reproachfully, pointing a finger at Zuko, "You rely way too much on your lotus."

"Do I?" He quirked an eyebrow, his red napkin rolling over his lips before being set back down next to the sharp red and gold flaked plate in front of him. Katara's golden giggle sounded to his right and he turned his head to see her laughing into her closed fist.

"From what I remember, I have to agree with Amka," She shrugged apologetically, her eyes gleaming into Zuko's humorously. Struck by her beauty he only chuckled and shrugged.

"I'm being ganged up on here….Toph?"

"No dice. I'm with them."

The women broke into raucous laughter as he rolled his eyes and muttered "this is unfair" while swirling his chopsticks in the middle of the egg yolk that laid so precariously atop his rice. Gently the bright yellow yolk overcame the white of the rice, reminding him of the way the sunlight gilded the lilies that framed Katara so beautifully this morning. How they had reflected in her irises when she gazed up lazily at him. The warmth of her fingertips still ghosted over his shoulders, making him smile with the memory. Suddenly, however, a paper was thrust at his side by a servant who quickly retreated to the hallway with a respectful bow.

Setting his utensils down Zuko opened the paper and sighed as he read, feeling relieved that it wasn't anything serious; but, judging by the stares of his tablemates he knew staying silent any longer may lead to a mutiny.

"Sokka," he turned with a smile curling over his lips, "Your lovely bride will be arriving by tomorrow night. She has just left Kyoshi Island."

Sokka's face lit from a happiness deep within. Just the mention of Suki was enough to bring him immeasurable joy, a happiness – Katara thought upon seeing the way her brother's entire demeanor seemed to rise – that she hoped the universe would allow her to possess soon. She looked over to Zuko from the corner of her eye and smiled, her cheeks betraying her with a blush that was entwined in the memory of his lips across her shoulder blades. Flashing memories of moonlit kissed lips, warm skin, and a scar the size of her palm undulating over her brought a fevered blush to her face; which she hid with a cough into her napkin until she settled down and resumed her breakfast.

"And, Amka," he smiled towards her, "Once the family staying at Mt. Ise's onsen is finished in two days it will be open for us." He chuckled at the way her face lit up and her hands came together in front of her. The chopsticks clashing down on the plate in front of her and causing a succession of tinkles until they landed squarely on the floor.

"Really? So soon?" She asked happily, squealing happily at his nod.

"A what-now?" Toph asked curiously, her eyebrow shooting up.

"Onsen," Sokka answer, "I think it's a type of dumpling." He chuckled at Zuko's play-glare and took up a piece of pork belly, nibbling on the crispy skin on the edge.

"It's a type of resort," Zuko smiled, intentionally keeping their destination vague. This was one of the few opportunities he had to share an aspect of his culture that wasn't precariously steeped in war. "Amka wanted to go and…well, I haven't had a vacation in a while," he chuckled, picking his tea up to sniff the sweetly bitter scene of ginger before he sipped. After swallowing and sighing out a plume of smoke he looked at his friends with a bashful smile, "I figured we could all go together?"

Again, mentioning Amka…Sokka kept his disgruntled thoughts from reaching his face, but it still tugged within him forcefully. Here you're raising her hopes while bangin' some chick on the side…this isn't right…

"Sure, sounds great!" Aang chimed, "In two days, right?"

Zuko nodded, "Enough time to pack without rushing. It'll be a weeklong trip if you're up for it."

"I know I am," Amka said happily, "I can't wait. I've read all about it." She gasped, remembering her satchel hanging from the back of her chair and hastily moving to pull it towards her. The tanned leather strap slid over her shoulder as she fumbled around with various bits and pieces. Katara chuckled at the small piece of seal-jerky that fell onto the table with a clack. "Here!" she pulled a pamphlet from her purse and leaned over towards Toph, opening it excitedly.

Toph took the paper in her fingers and stared intently at what she surmised was a very informative article on whatever accommodations an 'onsen' may give to their guests. "Seems interesting," She said flatly.

"I know, right? Who knew you could-…oh!" Amka squeaked and covered her mouth at the faux pas. Toph must be rightfully furious, and she expected a lecture on this callous mistake. She did not, however, expect the entire table to erupt into laughter – including Toph who simply folded the pamphlet and handed it back.

"It's okay," Toph chuckled, wiping a tear away from her eye as the laughter subsided, "you're just excited."

"Y-yeah…" Amka said remorsefully, nibbling her lip embarrassed and looking down at her lap shyly. Her fingers twirling around one another until a warm palm covered her hands. Looking up she saw Toph smiling at her and shaking her head.

"It's okay. Really," she said firmly, and within those pale unseeing eyes Amka saw a strength that could not be moved, especially by an accidental insult. She ended up joining the others in their laughter with her own soft chuckling and tucked the pamphlet away.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it," She said softly, looking over to Zuko with a bashful smile. He gracefully bowed his head towards her in a quick nod before returning to the paper.

"And I'll be heading out today to oversee a firebending display by some military students nearby. Sokka," he looked towards his friend who was mid-bite with pork juices running into his beard, "there will also be a swordplay display if you would like to join."

"I'd love to," Sokka nodded happily, wiping his chin on his napkin.

"Of course," Zuko added hastily, "Everyone is welcome to co-."

"Oh no," Toph interjected pointedly, "Is that the one place we went last time?" When Zuko nodded she groaned loudly and put her hands over her face tiredly, "Nope. I'm not going. Nn-nn."

"Why?" Katara queried, pausing from her salad to watch Toph pull her cheeks downwards in a grotesque mask.

"It was awful. Young military guys everywhere… that's nice," Toph grinned, earning a laugh from Amka and Katara, "But the smell. It was like cornflakes everywhere. Stale salty cornflakes."

"I don't think-," Aang interjected but paused as Sokka put a hand parallel with the table and nodded.

"No, no. She has a point. When we sweat, we do smell like cornflakes."

Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded, "Yep."

"Well," Aang chuckled, "I'd like to go anyways. I was thinking," he turned to Zuko with a bright smile, "I'd like to spar again."

Before he could accept the invitation the table's attention was brought to the loud clacking chopsticks that Toph had slammed on the table under her palm, "Why?" she laughed humorlessly, "So you can break his leg again?"

A palpable silence ensued until the two Water Tribe siblings simultaneously belted out, "What?", towards the Airbender who was doing his best to dissipate into thin air, but only succeeded in melting into the upholstery of his chair. His face matching the cherry tomatoes that rested at the bottom of his salad bowl. Across the table, Amka's lips were pressed in an uncomfortable thin line while her eyes darted across the table. She could see Aang's desire to disappear written across every inch of his being. Toph's lips were pursed together like a taut string on a coin purse as Zuko looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes (which, Amka wondered, if Toph could sense somehow). But, the most startling, was the look of absolute rage that encased Katara's usually delicate features. A large vein bulged at the dark hairline of her temple, and her eyes bore into Aang as sharp and clean as the edge of a freshly sharpened dagger.

"I just," Aang began meekly, "It was an-."

"Earthbending rocks into your opponent's ankle isn't just an accident," Toph intervened, causing Zuko to sigh and begin to rub the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"And you didn't tell me?" Katara snipped, her eyes going between Zuko and Aang angrily. "You said you fell!"

"I did," Zuko countered calmly, pressing his palms together and leaning forward to poise his bottom lip atop. "Didn't say how I fell…" His golden eyes calmly peered into Katara's, watching the fierce blue subside momentarily, until she shut her eyes tightly and exhaled. A pool of cold frost falling upon the table and causing the steam from her breakfast to cease streaming upwards.

"That's bullshit," Sokka barked angrily at Zuko and turned to Aang, "And isn't it against you to lie?"

"I just-."

"Just follow monkhood when it's convenient to you?" Sokka laughed humorlessly, inhaling to go on a tirade when Zuko slapped his hands on the wooden tabletop and caught his attention.

"Enough!" Zuko snapped authoritatively, his eyes closed for a moment before he turned to Aang – who now seemed so like the young boy he had had to train years ago. He knew that Aang felt remorse for that day that felt so far away, in a lifetime surrounded in whispers and heartache. Yet, when his eyes went over to Katara who had begun stirring her rice angrily, sending stray grains onto the table in her fury, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate the young airbender. Instead, there was a sharp pain in his chest akin to pity. Zuko knew that Aang was about to lose a life he held so dear…so he wanted to assure that his last few days in the sun would be happy.

He wanted to hold onto this foolish hope that, even when Katara became Fire Empress, he would be able to remain friends with the avatar.

"I have forgiven you," He said gently, reaching over and placing his palm over Aang's thin hand, obscuring the blue arrow from view, "I know it was an accident, back then, and have forgiven you."

"It was," Aang said softly, his grey eyes peering up through his lashes towards Zuko, who was smiling in the way one would towards a crying child.

"I know," Zuko said softly, "And I know today when we spar, the same mistake will not be made." He somehow hated the way Aang's face lit up at these words. He hated the guilt that stabbed through him when his eyes caught Katara's from across the table; yet, his convictions were steadfast and wouldn't be swayed. He couldn't imagine another morning waking up alone. He couldn't imagine another morning waking up to anything less than her slumbering figure next to him.

He couldn't imagine a life without her in it any longer.

But the way she pouted towards her rice and stabbed at it with her chopsticks made him chuckle. She was adorable, even in her rage. Even with her thick bottom lip pointedly pouting and her eyes burning holes in his table. If they were alone, he would kiss her lips until the pout disappeared. He would bite the skin of her neck until she was absorbed in giggles and pleading for him to stop. He would relish the feeling of her hands in his hair…but for now, he would only be able to do so much…

"And I know when I am hurt," he said to Katara with a soft smile, "That you will heal me."

Grinning satisfactorily to himself at the way her cheeks flushed he returned to the last bite of pork belly on his plate and finished his breakfast quickly. Yet, Sokka traced the contented smile on Zuko's face over and the blush on his sister's cheeks and felt a pit in his stomach grow.

It's just your imagination. You're just overthinking things. He argued to himself, picking up the last piece of pork with his fingers and popping it like a pill into his mouth. The savory meat distracted him momentarily from his thoughts and the full feeling in his stomach urged to be burned off with vigor.

"Well," Zuko set his napkin on the table and smiled at Aang and Sokka, "If you'd like to join me, be ready in an hour. I'll be waiting by the willow in the garden."

"Sounds good," Sokka nodded, picking up his teacup to finish the last remnants and grimacing as the bitter tea leaf specks at the bottom hit his tongue. Pulling a sugar cube from the middlemost bowl he set it to melt on his tongue. "What y'all going to go today?" He asked as the women picked at the remnants of their breakfast.

"Mm," Toph shrugged, her face turning to Amka and Katara curiously; however, an immense level of concentration was emanating from Amka towards Katara, nearly stinging the soles of her feet from the sheer energy.

"Well," Katara thought aloud with a sigh, "I wouldn't mind clothes shopping. All the stuff I brought is a little too thick…"

"Me too," Amka nodded, "I never thought anywhere on earth got this hot."

"And…things don't exactly fit like they used to…" Katara laughed softly, running her hand against the tight creases of her tunic. For the moment she was able to tie it together; however, she knew it was only a matter of time until she would be forced to walk around in her robe all day. Not that anyone would blame her – of course – being pregnant was hard work. But, she wanted something to wear when the time came.

"Sounds like a plan," Sokka nodded happily, watching Aang silently stack his plates and utensils from the corner of his eye. He sighed, knowing he would have to let bygones be bygones; especially seeing how much remorse was written over his brother-in-law's face. Yet…it was so hard to forgive. Especially for his sister, who turned her face away when Aang leaned down for a kiss. Reaching over he pat him hard on the shoulder and retreated from the room alongside the downtrodden monk.

"C'mon," He said with a half-smile, "let's go sharpen the space sword."

"Sounds good," Aang smiled half-heartedly. His eyes, however, slid down the hallway a fair distance to where Zuko was striding by. His long red robes billowing behind as servants in various shades of pinks and creams surrounded him like koi fish. It seemed, to Aang, like an oil painting come to life; and yet, there was such a sense of unease within him. Yet, in an effort to maintain his standing among his wife and friends, he would bury the fears deep inside. He would put on a smile, stand tall, and somehow regain his amiability with Zuko.

He would let go of these terrible delusions that plagued him about the young Fire Lord. Once he was able to move past the terrible confines of his imagination, things would go back to normal.

Right?

Out of the corner of his eye Sokka saw Aang's face taut with a forced smile. In an effort to relieve him of his worries he clapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

"It's okay. Suki's been really really mad at me before too. It'll work itself out."

"Thank you," Aang smiled tensely up to Sokka, receiving an equal grin in return.

Clapping his hand on Aang's curved shoulder Sokka jolted forward towards Zuko pushing through the subset of servants around him. When the Fire Lord smiled upon him and quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'yes?' Sokka's mouth opened, then his teeth clicked shut audibly. Three beautiful maids stood across from him next to Zuko, gazing at him curiously. One of these women were possibly the low moaning he had heard the night before and he wasn't about to make a scene. He wasn't about to bring up something so private in front of an audience. He wondered how hard it would be to have a private discussion with his old friend…yet, if Sokka embodied anything it was determination.

He would talk to Zuko about taking Amka more seriously…he would talk about not laying with other women while making Amka fall further and further for him…but this wasn't the place for such a discussion. So, he just cleared his throat, clapped Zuko on the shoulder and told him to bring his dual-swords and prepare for one hell of a battle. Tonight, he assured himself, returning to Aang's side, would be the time to discuss. Tonight, he would see how serious Zuko was for Amka…

But for now, they were just going to clash swords and have some fun. Like the good old days.

XxXxX

"Toph was right…this place does smell like cornflakes…" Aang thought aloud as they entered, a large concrete courtyard came into view with two large chasms of water on either side. Lining the courtyard, two rows of twelve men faced one another and threw fire back and forth in elaborate arches while their superiors barked instructions behind them. Bewildered, Aang saw some streams of fire begin to take the form of dragons, wild and proud, whose blazing eyes would have proven fearsome to anyone else; yet, the trained men kept their stance, sending the dragon back in a fluid motion of their hands.

"Was that?" Sokka's eyes narrowed for a moment and Zuko chuckled next to him.

"A waterbending style. Yes."

"But why?" Aang asked concerned, his eyes turning to look over Zuko's profile. Although he appreciated the fearsome beauty of this firebending, just bearing witness to it caused his heartbeat to become erratic and almost painful. It almost seemed…unnatural for firebenders to be using such smooth, fluid movements that had for so long belonged to the waterbenders. A nation – no, a culture – they had actively tried to erase. And yet, Zuko was standing looking upon the young men training with eyes that shimmered in pride.

"What better way to blend the nations in harmony than to integrate bending styles?" Zuko answered nonchalantly, watching Sokka nod along but noticing that Aang's eyebrows were knit together with worry, "The earthbenders are doing the same with firebending styles. This is a great opportunity to learn from one another. To grow harmoniously."

"It's kind of beautiful…" Sokka shrugged, admiring the long tendrils of the dragons' mustaches that floated so effortlessly in the air. Their mouths opening to reveal elongated curled teeth towards their enemy, only to be turned around with one fluid motion. Behind them, the elaborate gates closed with a ferocious clanking of machinery – yet, the men's attention was not diverted for a second. Sokka chuckled to himself as he stepped forward alongside Zuko's long strides. "I wish my students were so focused."

When their small procession had approached the cement courtyard a loud yell of "Still!" echoed from the walls of the elaborate buildings that sat so proudly behind the wells of water. Servants running armor back and forth stilled immediately, young children nearby stilled in their play, and the young men rolled the dragons between them to dissipate into thin air between them and placed their hands in the Fire Nation's ceremonial clap of respect. In between the rows of cadets, a man made with the muscles of a horse, strode proudly forward towards them. His long, black facial hair swayed in the wind, making the stillness of the scene so surreal to Aang's eyes. For a moment, he wondered if he should still the wind to fulfill such a fearsome man's wishes. The steps stilled, and the man stood proudly with his shoulders pressed back to display proudly the breastplate that bore the honorary flame in between his breasts.

"Fire Lord Zuko. We were not expecting an honorary visit today," He bowed low at his waist, resuming his stance once he was assured his honor had been maintained. Zuko bowed his head in respect and clapped his hands before him, one fist closed with the other open.

"Commander Tetsu," He said respectfully, "I apologize for interfering with your practice. I felt like checking the progress of the new cadets."

"As you can see," Tetsu said proudly, stepping aside and flourishing a hand to the young men who hadn't moved since his command, "They are coming about nicely." His face illuminated in pride when Zuko nodded, his lordship's eyes scanning over the young men contently.

"Very nicely done," Zuko commended, folding his hands behind him in a smooth motion, "And the bending integration plan?"

"Almost completed. We are halfway through waterbending styles."

"Mm," he paused, eyes trailing across the courtyard and returning to his companions. Aang's grey eyes flashed to meet his own while Sokka was distracted staring upon the various weaponry sitting on the sidelines waiting to be used. "Well, Commander," Zuko said, turning his attention back to the man with a smile, "My friends and I were looking for a place to spar. Do you happen to have a courtyard that is not in use today?"

"My Lord," The man said breathlessly, "We would be honored for you to spar here before us. We would love to see the magnificent strength of our Fire Lord."

Not planning on having such an open fight Zuko turned to his group once more, whereupon Sokka shrugged and said it seemed fine to him; yet, Aang's face betrayed a hint of hesitance. If he were to voice this, Zuko would press harder for a more private arena. He would have found an area where they would just be able to relax and enjoy their spar. Yet, when Aang nodded and said, "Seems alright to me" Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to honorably request a private space. So, he turned to Tetsu and nodded. Tetsu's bowed low to his Fire Lord before turning and barking out orders for the young men to retreat to the sidelines.

"Take note, cadets!" He bellowed, his voice shaking the glass of the windows around them, "Your Fire Lord will show you the honorable way of firebending! The strength of our leader!"

Cadets in their dark grey tunics with various shades of red belts sat on the sidelines past the water on their knees. Their eyes shining with excitement towards the small group of men who were preparing themselves. Sokka, figuring that they would want to see bending before swordplay, saw on the sidelines next to a child of eight or nine who looked curiously at the space sword strapped to his hip. Sokka chuckled and set it between them, the golden metal of the holster glimmering in the sunlight while the onyx inlaid stones seemed to absorb the heat of the day. His eyes, however, soon became glued to Aang and Zuko who stood on opposite ends of the courtyard, bent on one knee.

"It almost looks like an Agni Kai," he heard a cadet to his side whisper before a small plunking hit made the voice squeak in a very slight amount of pain. He saw an older cadet putting a finger to his lips and shaking his head firmly.

"Our Lord's honor doesn't rely on this, so it's not an Agni Kai."

"Or is it?" Another boy challenged, the next second silence ensued as Zuko and Aang stood at the same time. The cloak from Zuko's shoulders was unclasped and slid over his head, revealing two gold bands pressed securely into the muscles of his upper arms began to glitter in the sunlight. However, the stadium's attention was brought immediately to the scar that surged from the space right below Zuko's heart towards all corners of his chest. Despite having seen it years ago, Sokka's breath still hitched at the way Zuko's skin puckered in deep reds and burgundies around the wound that still so resembled a lightning bolt. The same bolt that had would have killed his sister…if it weren't for his best friend risking his life to jump selflessly in front of the shot.

Sokka swallowed audibly, his hands leaning on his knees as he watched the wind tousle Zuko's hair wistfully, while the proud golden crown tucked into his bun created glimmering shadows on the concrete that warmed the skin of Aang's back as he continued to kneel in deep mediation. It was almost embarrassing – Sokka chuckled internally – how he was holding his breath in anticipation despite knowing nothing hinged on this brawl. Nothing whatsoever..

So why was there so much electricity in the air?

A succession of spines tensed when Aang finally stood, the saffron-orange monk's robe catching the wind and bellowing from his shoulder. Two tattooed hands with folded thumbs stood tautly before him and his grey eyes seemed to burn into the figure of the Fire Lord who stood, equally tense, a mere twenty paces away. The whistling wind the only noise as breaths ceased around the arena – even the scurrying feet of servants coming to stop and marvel at the duel between their Lord and the almighty avatar.

Two dragonflies danced between them in the middle of the arena, a wild dance of fluttering wings and buzzing. Calmly, so calmly, Aang focused on Zuko's face trying his best to surmise anything; yet, the Fire Lord was an unreadable mask of tranquility with not even a twitch to betray him. Aang swallowed at the growing lump in his throat, feeling the sun on his back burning. Soon, the thread between them snapped as Aang took one step forward, planted his foot upon the concrete and swung his hands forward with two tendrils of flames soaring their way upon the ground towards Zuko.

Surprised that the young avatar had actually moved first, Zuko stepped back only momentarily and jut his hands before him, sending a flame in front of him to separate the tendrils Aang had sent his way. He took a deep breath, the air around him zealously hot and igniting the fire within him. With a sidestepping motion Zuko slipped from one foot to the other, his leg swinging over his head and downwards, sending a fire that burned white-hot towards Aang in a swirling spiral.

It was a mistake to choose my element to attack me, Zuko thought victoriously, foolish. You think I'll go easy on you?

Aang noticed the flicker of Zuko's lips in a catlike grin as he evaded quickly by rolling down and to the side, his storm-sky eyes searching Zuko for a weakness, an opening, something that would give him an advantage. But his calculations were short-lived as Zuko sent another flame blast from his closed fists, feet planted solidly on the ground with a wide stance. Again, on the defensive, Aang laid on his back and rolled his legs around over him, sending the flames to scorch the grass just beyond the courtyard. A few onlookers raising their feet in precaution before setting them back on the ground – glad that the barrier of water was between them and this heated fight.

But his feet might as well have been absorbed into the ground, as Sokka's eyes widened and took in the furious back-and-forth of flames. An evade bore little aid since the attacker would send another whip of flame around – once you were on the defensive it was repeated, repeated, repeated until you managed to find a weakness. Until you found a way around them and surged forward.

"It's amazing," a student's voice sounded, in utter awe by the flashing oranges splashing back and forth. Sokka had to agree, he had never before seen two firebenders fight with such vigor. Never with so much…

"It's like they're bloodthirsty…" Another whispered worriedly, and Sokka looked over to see the young man biting the dried skin from his lip anxiously.

That's one way to put it… He thought shakily. What had begun as a friendly duel was not a full-fledged war. Aang was sweating so profusely the light peach of his undershirt was now dark as broiled tangerine skins. And Zuko, albeit being shirtless posed less of a problem, his pants stuck to him in some areas, and was simply singed in others.

Stop…

Sokka thought, watching as Zuko slapped his hands forward in a very earthbending style, sending flame dancing along the ground like snakes to Aang's feet, only to be evaded at the last minute by Aang jumping high into the air and punching down comets of fire towards his foe.

Stop…

He thought, watching Zuko dodge the comets by sliding out of the way at the last minute in a way that must have scratched his palms all to hell. Yet, upon landing his golden eyes shined with fury at the avatar and his body stiffened from the hold he had on the ground. His knees bending close to his chest they propelled forward with force that sent flames high into the sky all around Aang who released a bloodcurdling scream while falling away from the flames to the best of his ability.

Stop!

His heart desperately screamed out, watching Aang's eyes nearly glow as the flames singed his robes and a weak steam of smoke come from his shoulder. Yet, now was not the time to be enraged by one's clothes. Zuko took this moment of distraction to lob shot after shot of fire towards Aang who could only desperately flee – the patting of his feet on concrete the only sound filling the arena. Taking the moment, Zuko took chase, his arms flexed at his sides with infernos growing in each palm, shooting them towards Aang who fell on the ground to dodge, a fatal mistake. As soon as he made the effort to stand on his feet again, Zuko had planted his foot square on Aang's chest and stared down at him.

Zuko's chest rose and fell laboriously as he caught his breath, the fire ebbing with his breaths; yet, his eyes were so determined, so ferocious, so cold, that Aang shuddered despite the burning in the air around them. Despite the surging rage that began to burn within him with the shame of being in such a position.

"Well done, Aang," Zuko said after a moment, catching himself and letting the fires go from his palms. Letting them dissipate into nothing but smoke that lingered around his fingers in a tender caress. Stepping off of him he extended his hand and tried his best not to smile too brightly as the cadets clamored around and cheered animatedly for their Fire Lord. One hand aided Aang to stand, while the other was held up towards the crowd.

"I am sure," He announced, "If Aang had used the other elements, it is I who would have been bested."

Sokka released the breath that had almost suffocated him and sighed through his barely parted lips. The wisp of wind briefly shaking the fabric of his tunic that rested between his legs. And yet, despite the modesty Zuko was displaying with the fledging firebenders, it was Aang that took his attention. The young monk stood isolated from the others. A fist tightly rolled at his side and his eyes sharply pointed at the ends.

Something about the look on Aang's face turned Sokka's blood cold…

XxXxX

Although the day had been exhaustingly spent sparring in the sunlight with various levels of hopeful warriors, Sokka retained an abundance of energy that was leading him to pace back and forth in his bedroom. If he made another round, he thought, he would wear a smoldering hole in the silver-fox rug. There had yet to be a moment for him to discuss the night before with Zuko. Dinner was not favorable, seeing as Zuko and Amka had yet to return from their date. Yet, it wouldn't have been right in any circumstance, this wasn't something you mentioned in front of the entire friend group….

Neither were the few games of Pai Sho where Toph had effectively whooped Zuko multiple times. Yet now, when everyone had settled in their own rooms for the night…now was going to be the time…

But Sokka was having a hard time thinking of a comfortable Segway into the conversation…

"Hey buddy. Heard you having sex last night…"  
No…  
"Hey Zu-ko, my man. Ya get any lately?"  
Even worse…  
"Hey Zuko, how serious are you about Amka?"

Sokka sighed, rubbing his pointer and middle fingers over his eyelids for a moment. Just like most things in his life – this would be better unplanned. He'd figure it out on the go.

So, tightening the white drawstrings of his blue sleeping slacks and putting on an oversized white shirt, he began walking towards the chamber. Although he knew that he could tell Zuko anything (and probably had, considering all the times they had shared a few bottles of wine in his early visits and, thusly, all the mornings he had woken up to Zuko's uncomfortable glaring) it still made him nervous to discuss this with him. For so long it had just been 'Zuko's single and that's the way it'll be' and yet, this year had so changed everything that once seemed normal. Katara was pregnant with her and Aang's first child. Zuko was being pressured to find his Fire Empress. And Suki…?

They had decided to begin actively trying for the first of their own…and the idea of becoming a father sent his heart in such twists and turns that he often pushed it from his mind. It isn't that he didn't want to be a father – it was just, he had never really thought of it as a reality…

Such thoughts plagued him as he unceremoniously opened the door, forgetting to knock before it was already mostly opened and figuring if he walked in on anything that would be the perfect Segway. Yet, that avenue was quickly turned down when he stepped into a room containing only the deep, steady breathing of Zuko slumbering on the couch. Sokka exhaled with relief and walked in quiet swiftness to the back of the couch, resting his forearms on the wood under the upholstery and looked down with the ghost of a smile.

So often lately he had seen Zuko with creased eyebrows and a distant reflection faraway; except that troubled, perplexing man was fast asleep with the face of a cherub. His lips parted slightly and soft shadows on his cheek from the eyelashes on his undamaged eye. Sokka found himself wishing that his friend could always look so untroubled as this. So tranquil as this – yet, that was a wish that often fell deaf on Spirit's ears when it came to rulers and monarchs. He knew firsthand, seeing how his own father was aging quickly under the growing demands of the South Pole and knowing he would someday take his father's position. All responsibilities included.

He would have to enjoy rest while he could until that day came…yet, looking upon Zuko in this moment assured him that he would be able to rest now and then. Maybe not as frequent as he would like, but sometimes…

Figuring that the young ruler had so few moments of tranquility, Sokka turned on his heel ready to depart the room. And yet, a twinkle of blue caught his eye. Tucked so carefully under Zuko's palm a little stone shimmered in the faint light overhead, beckoning Sokka's inner curious nature to take a closer look. As tantalizing as an oasis in a desert, he didn't fight the draw and walked quietly over the edge of the couch. Sitting upon the coffee table his teeth clenched tightly as it creaked as quiet as a bee-mouse under his weight. He sat staring at Zuko's slumbering face for a few moments before being contented that he had not stirred from the noise, and finally he reached his hand underneath Zuko's, barely lifting his fingers, and slipped the stone out of his grasp and into his own hand. In another situation, he would have done a victory shimmy at this obtainment, yet he watched Zuko's face for a few breaths. Seeing only a faint twitching of his eyelids that bespoke of a dream he smiled to himself and gazed down at the stone that rested so beautifully in his palm.

As blue as the ocean sparkling in the summer sun, with flecks of embers floating overhead, it was a beautiful stone. Yet, marring the smoothness of the face was the etching of a chisel in elaborate curves and tangles. It took Sokka a moment to realize what his eyes were supposed to see – as it was unfinished, or just clumsily done – but soon he noticed the waves of the Water Tribe symbol slowly forming upwards into the flames so elegantly dancing along the blue. A proud Fire Nation insignia dancing so elaborately, so perfectly, with the waves of his people. Sokka's eyes lit up in realization that this was a bridal necklace. This, he thought exuberantly, would one day adorn Amka's neck as she reigned alongside Zuko on the Fire Nation throne.

He almost laughed at himself, wondering how he could ever doubt his friend for not taking a woman of his tribe seriously. Yet, when he leaned forward to return the stone his thumb rubbed against a rough edge on the back of the stone. Knowing how difficult carving is, Sokka turned it around to see the first draft, half wanting it to be worse than his fish so he could tease Zuko about it at the wedding.

Yet, the smile drained from his face like a dam bursting open at every seam. There before him, in wild scratching letters bore one simple word.

Katara

The puzzle pieces in his mind fell like volcanic ash, smothering any doubts he may have had…or any doubts he wished he could clamor to for comfort. The Fire Lord was in love with his sister…and if the recent interactions he had tried to ignore were of any consequence…

She loved him too.

"Tui…La…," he felt his lips sigh out helplessly, setting the stone on the edge of the table shakily and standing. If he thought about it anymore right now, he would inevitably end up socking Zuko right in the stomach. Right now, he needed clarity. Right now, he needed a taste of home.

That's how he came to open the door to Aang and Katara's room in an absent manner. Again, without knocking and, again, without consequence. Tucked on top of the bed was Katara leaning against the headboard with a book poised gently on a blanket-clad lap. Her husband, sitting in the corner of the room with his pointer fingers touching his thumbs in a delicate arch. For a moment, he only felt pity for the monk. If the tables were turned and it were Suki, he would be absolutely destroyed. Crumbled to bits and only shadows of his former self – so, in a desperation for this all to be a joke or a bad series of coincidences Sokka stepped forward, catching the eye of his sister who closed the book on her finger and smiled openly towards her adored older brother.

"Hey," she said happily, but the dower expression on his face brought her eyebrows to cinch together, "You okay?"

"Can we talk?" Sokka asked calmly, looking over to Aang whose eyes had just opened.

"Sure," Aang said curiously, but Sokka shook his head.

"Just me and Katara…please?" He said softly. Aang looked to his wife with a shared expression of concern; yet, when she nodded, he stood and told them he would meditate in the garden and they could retrieve him whenever they were finished. Sokka thanked him, clapping him on the shoulder when he walked by and stopping him for a moment. "If it's too late – sleep in Toph's room. I'll come get you from there."

Aang swallowed and nodded, looking over his shoulder in the hallway as Sokka closed the door. Yet, it wasn't good to cast doubts on them – whatever it was, it was important. Maybe something only a fellow Water Tribe member would understand. So, he shrugged and walked into the dimly lit gardens and sat upon a bench, folding his legs together tightly and resuming his search for inner-quiet as, in their shared bedroom, Sokka took a seat on the bed next to Katara and leaned his back against the headboard.

For moments that stretched thick and strenuous as salt-taffy they were both silent. Katara, setting the book aside and wrapping her arms around her legs and Sokka, staring at the ceiling apprehensively. He didn't know where to begin. If he came out and said:

"Hey, did you know Zuko loves you?" and she didn't, then that would be an awkward moment and a betrayal of his best friend.  
Yet if he began with the casual, "So, how do you feel about Zuko?" then that would be so abrupt and strange that she may be able to laugh it off and dismiss it entirely – which wouldn't give him the answers he needed. He groaned in his throat, tracing a line in the plaster above from one side of the room to the other and taking a breath to steel himself.

"Do you remember when we were kids and I used all the lard mom had been saving for like, a month, to lube up the bottom of our sled so we would go down faster?"

Despite the peculiarity of such a question at such an odd hour of the night, Katara found herself giggling at the distant memory. Their mother's beet-red face, hands on her hips as she chastised a normally iron-willed Sokka who was looking away in shame but also, desperately wondering how such a fool-proof plan had resulted in their sled going topside and barreling into a herd of seal-penguins below. Fortunately, their tribe had been much more succinct at the time and the neighbors had lent them a fair amount of lard to cook with until their next hunt. Yet, that aide hadn't helped Sokka face their mother that day and he spent a fair share of time sulking by the ocean.

"Mm, I do. She was so mad" Katara giggled, putting her hands on her belly, and faintly wondering if her child would be as much of a troublemaker as her brother. Wondering if defiance and innovation came together, carried through the blood through generations.

Sokka's laugh carrying through the room and bringing a wistful smile to Katara's face as she joined in. The two laughed together until the silence sounded between them, the air no longer thick with anticipation or fear. The atmosphere around them was filled with what the siblings always carried so easily for one another, love and acceptance.

"Wanna know what comes to mind when I think about that day?"

"Hm?"

"How when mom was done being mad I ran off to sit on the beach…and you came to me with some seal jerky and a smile and told me everything would be okay." He recalled wistfully, his eyes dreaming back to a time when his little sister wore a parka with the embroidered moon in the middle. When her hair-loops seemed to be bigger than her. When Sokka looked over at his pregnant sister he only smiled at the way her eyes sparkled in the lamplight, looking so much like the faint memories of their mother. He inhaled, all the fear leaving his system. Whatever happened here tonight, they would always have one another.

"We were always there for one another," He said softly.

"We still are." She said firmly, her eyebrows knit together firmly – shutting down any avenue for him to defy her. Yet, his eyes bore into hers and his voice grew thick. There was a turmoil in him, she could tell so easily, yet she almost shivered under his gaze. It felt as if she were in trouble, even when his words were meant to be comforting.

"I'll always be there for you, Katara," He said sternly, meaning every word, every syllable. As long as he'd been alive, they'd been together. He couldn't remember a time on this Earth with Katara not in it – and he was determined to never know it otherwise. Even if the whole world stood against her, brandished her horrible names, ostracized her, he would stand at her side and proudly hold her hand. Proclaim his love loudly for her and ensure that her eyes would never lose the optimism so akin to her spirit. Which was why, he had no fear turning to her and asking for her honesty. Asking for the world to make sense once more.

"Katara," He said gently, putting his hand over hers on her rounded belly, "Is there a chance this baby is Zuko's?"

She didn't utter a syllable, yet the look in her eyes spoke volumes. He had his answer, and yet the world had ceased turning and now stood as still as his heart. His face fell and he shook his head while he stared at her.

"Katara, how-."

"N-no" She interjected quickly but could see in Sokka's eyes that he wouldn't buy any lies. Instead, he shook his head and sighed. Her body tensed like a bowstring and she bit her lip anxiously and looked away towards the ground.

"Katara," He began calmly, his hand moving so he could clasp her fingers gently, "How?"

She swallowed at the lump in the back of her throat and looked away, her eyes darting to the window near her bedside. Outside, there was a gentle pouring of summer rain that would quench the Earth with its embrace. As much as she often felt powerful whenever the rain fell, here, alongside her brother, she felt small and vulnerable. Truths tumbled from her lips, wanting to be understood. Wanting her older brother to understand, even if he didn't agree, she just wanted to be understood. "I never meant for it to get this far," She said, looking sympathetically into his eyes, relieved to find them as gentle in return.

"I know," He said gently, "But I thought you were happy with Aang?"

"I was," She mumbled, "Once. But I changed and…he didn't…and…"

"This," Sokka sighed, leaning against the headboard and folding his hands on his stomach, "Is really going to hurt him…"He could see Katara wince from the corner of his eyes and silence reigned between them. Only the pitter of rain on the window filling the air around them. He had so many questions, yet no answer would quell him. So many questions and some he really didn't want to know the answer to. Instead, he ran his fingertips along the shaven sides of his head and scratched soothingly there. He heard her quietly sniffing and sighed, turning and looking at the slight puffiness of her nose and the red under her eyes. "Katara, did you…like… was this…?" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"None of it was planned, if that's what you're asking…" She sniffed, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand while the other remained poised and gentle on her belly. She saw Sokka nod and his eyes seemed to calculate a map hidden in the air.

"Well," he sighed, "do you actually have feelings for Zuko or was it…?" His face twisted in brief disgust. There was no way he would admit that his baby sister, the woman he still often saw as the toddler in the oversized parka, had the same instincts Suki had.

"I do," her voice came as heavily as raindrops and she looked at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "I love him very much…"

"I see," he sighed in relief. Defending this mayhem would be much easier knowing the two were in love. Yet, when he looked at his sister, he had a hard time imagining the crown on her head. He had a hard time seeing her swathed in bright red robes and spending her life in the land of volcanoes and sun. And yet, he knew she would never turn her back on these people. That she may just be what they need to heal…

And yet…he couldn't get the image of a shattered airbender out of his mind. Of slumped shoulders and tearful skies. He truly pitied the young man who was probably playing Pai Sho with Toph by now. To lose your entire race, only to have the one hope of a new airbender in the world destroyed by the realization of a betrayal on such a grand scale as this… something that, undoubtedly, would spread around the entire world.

"And here we were thinking you might be carrying an airbender…" Sokka mumbled, seeing Katara's lips press into a thin line. The guilt sloping her shoulders. "But, I guess it could also be a firebender…right?"

She nodded, her fingernails skimming the plump bump, wishing that she would feel another succession of kicks. "As long as my baby is healthy," she said softly, "I'll be happy." There may be many things she was hoping for – Zuko's love, a new marriage, a new life – yet, she would not superimpose her own importance above that of her child. She was – she reflected – a daughter of Kya; and, as such, willing to throw herself to the void in order for this child to tread the Earth. When she looked upon her swelling stomach, she thought of all the possibilities this world contained for this child. All the friends, happiness, excitements; as well as the sorrows and pains…

She wanted him or her to experience it all…to live a full life…at any cost…But, for now, she just had to get through childbirth…

That truth radiated between them, Katara's heart beating wildly at the idea that soon she would be holding her child in her arms. Come winter, she would be able to warm her child in her embrace and elicit wild giggles with playful tummy kisses. That, come winter, she would have a completely different life with her child, and the man she loves at her side. Yet, this would be a strenuous path. An uphill battle. With the way Sokka was peering at her, she knew he could feel it too.

"I just…" he sighed, "Feel really bad for Aang."

"Me too…" She said softly, "I truly never meant for any of this to happen."

"But it has, and we have to deal the cards we've been given."

She nodded squirming to sit up a little higher on the headboard and looking over at her big brother. The scruff on his cheek caught the light from the lamps and she pressed her lips together. She hadn't realized before how grown he looked. How much like their father he had become. It almost comforted her, knowing that this warrior would be on her side. That, if everything went to hell, she would still have her brother by her side.

And Zuko… she smiled softly.

"Are you mad at Zuko…or me?" She asked sheepishly, watching him shake his head.

"Not at you….I wish I had been told of course, but…" He shrugged, "But I can't say I'm mad." His eyes went to the golden band wrapped around his sister's finger and he sighed, "When are you planning to tell him?"

"Huh?"

"Aang. You have to tell him sometime…"

"Ah," She nodded, swallowing the thick bile that had built at the back of her throat, "Soon. I promise, soon."

He nodded, "Make sure…that Suki and I are there…"

"Why?"

"Just, promise me."

Katara's eyebrows knit together. She knew Aang would never hurt her, it was against his credence to harm any living thing. He hadn't even killed the Fire Lord whose ancestry had caused the genocide of his people…and yet, the way Sokka's eyes bore into hers with a fire that wouldn't be quelled otherwise, caused her to nod her head quickly.

"Promise."

"Good," he sighed in relief, sliding to the edge of the bed, and setting his feet on the ground. Yet, he didn't move from his station and paused, hovering there for a moment before turning and gazing at her over his shoulder. "Katara…this is really fucked up…"

"I know," She said quietly, her eyes scanning back to the ground.

"I mean…family is everything…and…" He sighed, "I never thought you'd…"

"Neither did I…" she admitted, "but…I love him, Sokka. I really really love him…."

He nodded, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, and sighing forcefully. "I know…"

"Sokka, I'm sorry…" She said. She knew that she didn't need to be apologizing, but felt she needed to. She couldn't explain it, but her heartbeat so sadly when she gazed upon his troubled face. When his shoulders hunched with an unseen weight, she felt like she had caused him a great undue burden; If only Sokka had been able to tell her that no burden was too heavy to carry for her. That he would carry the Northern Spirit Oasis on his back to the South Pole if it meant she would be happy. If only he could convey in words how much he adored her, even now when the world would possibly go to war for what was sitting in her womb.

Yet, when he turned, he smiled at her and shook his head, "Don't be sorry. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too…"

"Although," he chuckled, "I'm probably going to kick Zuko's butt tomorrow. He shoulda told me all this long ago…"

Katara's eyebrow rose and she shuffled to sit up, her legs crossing in front of her. "Wait…how did you find out?"

Yet his face lit up when he gazed at her, imagining the beautiful betrothal necklace draped elegantly around her neck. Imagining her in royal garb like she had always meant to be. Imagining a smile that would reach her eyes when she gazed upon her husband. A happiness that he hadn't seen radiating from her in a while – too long for his tastes. But, for now, she would have to be content with their mother's necklace resting in the hollow of her throat.

"I'm a genius. That's how."

She would have to be content with the overconfident grin on his face, a shake of his head, and a promise that he would keep everything a secret. A promise between siblings as unshakable as the moon high in the sky. Both felt assured that this storm would be weathered if they had one another to rely on. If they could just stay close to one another, their world wouldn't have to shatter. So, Sokka left to retrieve Aang with a multitude of questions that would be answered with time. With a heart, heavy for the young airbender who looked upon him happily when his arrival gave him an excuse to leave a game he was obviously losing. With a mind that still stirred wildly as he lay upon his bed, arms crossed under his head on the plush pillows, imaginary maps tracing over the ceiling, thinking of escape routes, safe places, havens.

Anywhere, as long as Katara could remain safe while Aang processed …

Anywhere, as long as they came out of this together in the end…

All of us…Sokka's conviction rang from deep within him…All of us

XxXxX

A/N: Okay, so I know this took a while and I apologize. For like four days I just couldn't write for some reason. I'd sit down and it was just excruciatingly painful to write anything. It was all bad lol. So, I spent a few days reading and kind of trying to reset. Just trying to reassure myself that my writing was good enough and that as long as I got something down I would be able to edit it.

So I'll be honest – I'm a teacher and Summer break is coming to an end and um…yeah, I'm expected to go back to work soon even though there is no way in hell I can fit 30 students in my room 6 feet apart. I could probably fit like…7 or 8…so…IF AND WHEN I need to go on hiatus (I get sick, work is too much, etc.) I will be announcing it on my tumblr. That's usually where I go to say if I'll be delayed in posting or what's going on. So follow me (Snake-press) there in order to know why I haven't updated in a while or shoot me a message if you have questions/comments/ concerns whatever. I'll try to keep updating regularly, but, ya know?

Also – shoutout to my mom-in-law who has started reading this and texts me about it. Love you so much! So glad you're enjoying this work-in-progress! (Practice for a true novel someday 😉 )

Okay – long author's note. Sorry. I rambled. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Always,  
Snake – Press 3


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Even the greatest generals are capable of being overcome by sloth and laziness upon retirement, ultimately driving them into a slow madness as their muscles begin to fade and wrinkles appear over once immaculate features. The memory of a general in a wheelchair being pushed around the palace gardens by a friendly nurse in a pink coat, pointing out fluttering golden butterflies to the white-eyed tired man had haunted Zuko since he had seen it two years prior. It had taken Zuko several moments of looking to realize that this now faded man was the very one he had spoken against many years ago. The very general with the piercing eyes who had been instrumental in earning him his banishment, now reduced to a babbling old man by the ravages of time.

This is why Zuko, no matter how much he craved the plush comfort of his bed, maintained his schedule of rising and taking to the outdoors to swing swords and fling fire until sweat rolled down his back like the tides. The sky this morning dripped indigo hues downwards while fire began to brim the edges of the horizon, slowly starting to kiss the blades Zuko swung around his body in a tantum dance. Some movements caused his heel to press down on the Earth in a barbaric show of power, while others urged him to his tiptoes like the wind that kissed the tallest trees. Here, he was in his element. Here, he was strong, powerful, and inhaled the fresh air of the day in greedy gulps. This strands of black hair matted to his forehead and he stopped to catch his breath for a moment, letting his shoulders fall, the blades to point towards the ground, and his eyes to close as his face tilted upwards to the rising sun. Flames roared through his blood, giving life to each cell within him, and it surged with each breath higher and higher.

"Having fun?" A voice broke his solitude and he turned to watch Sokka stepping upon the concrete slab. The thick leather of Water Tribe boots scuffing with each step, sending small rocks scurrying to the grassy knolls on the sides.

"Yeah," Zuko said with a laugh, wiping his forehead with his forearm and turning to greet his blood-brother with a nod, "You're up early."

"Had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Oh, we will," Sokka's lips twisted at the corner in a mock-grin and Zuko tilted his head but was met with just a shake of the head and a laugh, "Mind if we spar a bit? I'm getting rusty laying around the palace all the time."

"Sure," Zuko smiled, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"I should be asking you that," Sokka grinned, resting his hand lazily upon the handle of the blade strapped to his side.

Neither of them were newcomers to this dance, stepping away from one another respectfully and heading to the corners of the concrete where summer buds were beginning to bloom and leaves were resting tiredly upon the stone, just in time for the autumn to come and lay them asunder. As the wind rustled the tender leaves Zuko took in a deep breath and let his swords rest at his sides, hearing Sokka unsheathe his own sword and follow suite.

Looking down at his own deep brown seal-leather boots Sokka momentarily worried about this battle -considering how absolutely bloodthirsty Zuko had looked yesterday when facing up to Aang in the auditorium of the military base. For the moment he almost allowed the instinctual fear of Firebenders bubble up and ingrain itself back within his being; however, he took a deep breath and reminded himself that the war was over. Firebenders were traveling openly with Earthbenders, Waterbenders, and one had even become the head monk of a newly found Airbending temple. Just because Zuko had looked absolutely barbaric yesterday didn't mean he needed to start to fear him, if he did he would also have to fear Aang since he, too, looked absolutely demonic while fighting. The two men had fought like demon spawns who wanted nothing more than to ravage the earth…

Yet – with the information he now knew, he understood why.

After all – would he be able to stay composed watching Suki be married to someone else day-in and day-out. Especially – he thought sadly for his little sister – if she were unhappy in such an arrangement. No. He didn't know what he would do in such a situation; but he knew and accepted enough about himself that he wouldn't just sit idly by and allow it to happen. He would rip through the highest mountains with his blades if he could ensure that his beloved bride would smile, even if just for a moment.

Inhaling deeply Sokka felt the warmth of the summer air fill his lungs, and exhaled smoothly between his lips. The soothing whistle filled the air around him and emptied his head into a void of nothingness. He would inhale each aspect of his environment, he would meld into his blade, he would find his reason to fight – just as he had learned all those years ago.

"We are born into this world," Master Piandao's voice broke the silence within himself, cutting through the swathe of emotions he wasn't sure how to tackle, "crying out to be known. Crying out to be loved. That, I like to think, is what we fight for. For ourselves and those we love."

Exhaling discreetly between his teeth in a low whistle he steeled himself; yet, reminded himself that this was just a spar. That he needn't kill Zuko – after all, Zuko was included in those he loves, a brother of sorts. Yet, Katara was now involved in this dangerous game between nations, livelihoods, time even. Every spindle of muscle in his body tightened at the nightmares behind his eyelids of her being pulled into a ravaging pool of lava with dark silhouettes of hands dragging her downwards while voice screamed horrific words that not even the dregs of society deserved to be called.

I will never let that happen. Ever.

Turning on his heel he faced Zuko who was looking haughtily upon him. His chin poised high and those eyes – so cold, like the tales of dragons from long ago – were measuring him. Sokka could feel each fiber being weighed, assessed, and judged and wondered – despite his usual demeanor – if he measured up.

"The first step to losing is self-doubt. If you doubt yourself, your opponent will strike there."

Yes master…

Holding his shoulders higher, Sokka put his fine ebony blade in front of him and narrowed his eyes to the sun that began to rise behind Zuko and kiss the bare pale shoulders. For the moment, Zuko glowed in insane orange hues that caused Sokka's heart to beat heavily. It was like he was about to fight the sun itself

But for Katara, he would not only fight the sun. He would win.

Leaves scuttled between them and broke the silence of the early morning. Ebony black hair twirled in the wind like the mane of a dancing dragon; yet, Zuko made no sign of even noticing the wind. No, he was nothing more than a statue waiting for the call to awaken. He could see the frost of ice in Sokka's normally warm eyes. Yes, this would be a true fight between warriors.

A single muscle twitches. A smell of sweat on the wind. The swinging of a blade. The call would come, and they would put aside everything in the world and face one another as equals.

Despite his best attempts to remain stoic, Sokka's lips twitched in a grin of excitement and incited the duel to begin. Zuko surged forward, and two blades rounded in fury, inciting a flourish of orange light from the sunrise. Easily, Sokka dodged with a hop to the side and slid along the concrete so that his blade would be safely above him to guard. By the time he was up on his knees he was holding his sword broadside against two blades that were pushing down against it. With the proximity of the blades to his eyes Sokka saw tingling sparks of metal come to life and die out in the slightest gust of wind or fall away towards the concrete. Yet, even moreso he noticed the veins in Zuko's upper arms that created a great tension – and where there was tension, there were weaknesses. By turning his blade at an angle, Zuko's elbows were easily misdirected and slid down to the concrete allowing Sokka the chance to slide to the side and escape the scrutiny of the eyes of the dragon.

The handle was beginning to radiate his heat back into his palms, but Sokka imbibed in such a feeling; instead twisting it into a source of power. The inner fire of his that he would use to ensure the happiness of all he loved The power, however slight, he had to keep the world safe – for Katara, for Suki, even Zuko. With these two hands –

I'll carve out a future where we can all be happy!

Sokka let out a grunt of effort as he slid the blade against the cement, scattering sparks of electricity across the stone as he swung towards Zuko's figure, knowing full-well he would dodge. Bowing backwards from his knees Zuko avoided the brunt of the blade and gazed upwards at the periwinkle sky that became the backdrop to strands of his hair sliding away on the wind. Surging the tips of his blades behind him he managed to stay parallel to the ground, arching up and kicking Sokka in the stomach with his heels. As Sokka reeled back a few steps and held his stomach Zuko jumped back onto his feet and lunged towards the Water Tribe warrior in a movement reminiscent of a winter's bonfire. Two blades clashed while bodies surged back and forth. The heat of their breaths filled the air, pushing out the sourness of the morning and replacing it with the spice of the living. The beautiful harmony of two warriors, friends, brothers dancing the tantalizing tango of swords.

Bloodlust, there was none.

Anger, there was none.

Fulfillment ran through them both, relishing in the strength of their bodies and the bond of their friendship. That neither had to worry that a blow would be fatal, only experimental. Yet, Sokka knew that the longer he waited, the higher the possibility of onlookers and eavesdroppers. Despite being in a private garden, he knew that the palace walls were no such place for secrecy. Palace walls, he had learned as the son of their tribe leader, were often filled with parasites who wished for nothing more than to scourge the pillars and bring it down.

It was time, he realized as he caught his breath and watched Zuko do the same from a few feet away, to end this.

He lunged forward, the blade over his head spinning wildly like a rotor and coming down against Zuko's blades that quickly crossed in front of him. The point between them holding his blade at bay, but between them their eyes were fixed, and Sokka could see smoke radiating from Zuko's nostrils. There was no question – he would not have to worry about firebending. Zuko would never make this fight unfair, that would go against his honor. Yet, the sight was a small victory since now Sokka understood that Zuko was as fatigued from this fight as he is.

Fatigued or not, he began to trek this uncertain ground which, he prayed, would bring them to a better place. A better time.

Where everyone can be happy.

"Why?" Sokka gritted through his teeth, watching Zuko's eyebrow lift for a moment.

"Why what?"

"We're best friends…"

Zuko's throat bobbed with a heavy swallow.

"So why didn't you tell me about you and my sister?"

Quickly, like snakes retreating to bushes, Zuko pulled his blades aside and jumped back as Sokka's blade slid down where he had been standing. For how he felt, it may as well have. His blood was running like crystals of ice through his veins and his breath felt shallow and pressed at the very bottom of his lungs. "I-."

"We tell each other everything," Sokka barked, pointing his sword at Zuko, trying to keep his voice wavering from the betrayal he felt slicing through him like a hot iron. "I deserved to know. I'm your best friend!"

"Sokka, I-," Zuko exhaled softly, "I never meant any disrespect."

"Disrespect? Disrespect?" Sokka huffed an empty laugh, "Buddy, that's not what I'm worried about here."

Zuko's lips pressed into a thin line, and he stood taller. His broad shoulders tightening as he lifted his head and looked confidently into Sokka's sea-blue eyes. He wasn't sure how Sokka had found out. He wasn't sure how much he knew. Hell, he didn't even know what was he after – what did he want him to say? But, if there was anything Iroh had told him to do in confusing times it was this.

Speak your truths.

"I love her," he spoke boldly, confident, not a single hint of doubt in his voice. His eyes pressed daringly into Sokka's and – he found with surprise – Sokka shake his head with a huff of laughter and look away towards his sword.

"I know," Sokka sheathed his sword and used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, "Gives me the oogies, but I know you do." The silence stretched before them – both a little too awkward to know what to say in this situation. The leader of a nation admitting his love for a married woman. A woman married to the savior of the entire world. Yes, neither knew what to say in this moment. Sokka ran a hand over the shaved sect of hair around his temple and sighed, "You have for a long time, haven't you?"

Zuko nodded and his lips curled at the edges despite himself. "Very long time."

"It must have been very hard on you…"

"It has been," Zuko said, looking down at a pebble that rested amorously against the leather of his shoe, "And yet – not."

"Don't start turning into Iroh in your twenties."

Zuko laughed and shook his head, "I'm not. I'm just thinking that…she was still in my life either way, and that's all I really ever needed. But, now that I know she loves me too I just," he shrugged, his lips pressing tight together and his cheeks a faint red. Whether the red were from exertion from the fight or embarrassment, Sokka didn't know, but he understood the shrug and all the emotions therein.

"What are you going to do?" Sokka asked, putting a hand on his hip and leaning to the side, reigning himself back straight once a muscle in his side twinged. When Zuko smirked he knew he hadn't been able to hide his jump as much as he thought. But, Zuko's eyes went down to the concrete, and thin white fingers trailed through long ebony locks. Smoke trailed from his nostrils and scurried away on the wind. For a moment Sokka traced the scar that the sun so ardently kissed, shadows playing along the webs like scales.

For a moment – he looked like all the dragon his ancestors had prided themselves upon; and just as swiftly he pressed the twin blades together and swung them over his shoulder into their holster.

At last, a serene smile spread across Zuko's face and he gazed upon Sokka with an inner tranquility that bespoke of assurance. Of a future that would include everything Sokka was hoping for as well. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm going to marry her. If she will have me, she will be my empress."

Honestly, he hadn't expected anything less. Sokka simply smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest and squared himself up against the man he knew would be his future brother-in-law. There was no question in the world, Katara would have him. Although, the thought of his snot-nosed little sister in royal regalia, swathed in dizzying golds and intoxicating reds, it seemed surreal. To think, that the world would be changed by the same girl who used to snuggle into their parent's bedding after a particularly scary story (one worth being grounded for a month for, at that time). That an entire nation's future would be decided by the same little girl who had caught cold because she just had to go play in oceanwater in the winter.

The thought of her all grown up warmed his heart and filled him with dread.

History was not often kind to strong women. History would not treat her with love and tenderness, like a little sister should be treated. Some of his fears were assuaged when he looked at Zuko's confident smile, taut muscles crossed against his chest, and the stance of a born monarch.

She's going to be okay…

He was sure she would be okay. After all, it was Katara who always broke the status quo like thin ice under the tip of a blade. Sometimes the ice would fall on the feet of those around them and ignite fury, but nobody could deny how absolutely beautiful the ice she created in its stead would be. And now, she would have the help she so desperately deserved. After all, water and air combined create foggy cubes that crack easily under pressure; yet, ice created from boiled water? That ice was ceremoniously strong.

Hakoda had shown him this magic when he was very young. Although Sokka had moaned and whined about how counterintuitive boiling water just to turn around and freeze it was, his father had simply smiled and continued to carefully stir the cauldron, ensuring even heat distribution that eventually led to a rapid boil. Once satisfied they had poured the water into a crevice in the ground right before the graveyard where stones sat stoic in haunting circles around long past loved ones. The steam was said to reach those passed and cradle them in the warmth of their tribal element. Some whispered that this was once conducted by waterbenders, but that ritual had faded with the swell of war. It had all seemed pointless and dumb, until the resulting ice was hoisted from the earth in a mass of dirt and decay. He remembered almost jeering to his father about the pointlessness, until his father had taken a rag and swept away the sand to reveal the most astonishingly clear, glass-like ice he had ever witnessed.

It almost seemed surreal that ice could be so beautiful, he had thought at the time, and still did today. The taste of bittersweet chocolate seemed to coat his mouth as he remembered sitting in front of his mother's grave – where the statue had been placed in honor – and watched it slowly, slowly melt over the course of spring's arrival. Like watching glass melt. Like seeing the soul of his mother slowly crawl back into the earth, reminding him that she would always be there…

And now – his sister would reign in the land of flames, and glow strong, pure, and true like the ice had that winter…

"Zuko," He looked up and smiled, "I hope the baby is yours. I really do."

For a moment Zuko stood dumbfounded, not sure what to say to such a brazenly affectionate comment. Even Toph, as much as he knew they loved one another, was prone to tiny punches of affection or witty comments that were underlying with kindness. Yet, Zuko smiled and offered his thanks and letting Sokka know that he, too, wished for a baby of steam to come forth from the empress who had always had his heart. Except, in the silence that stretched along the training ground a wind blew and reminded them of the unseen obstacle that remained.

A young airbender named Aang.

"We will have to think of something," Zuko thought aloud, sliding the tunic he had discarded earlier this morning and straightening the lapels with gentle pressure between his fingers. The golden threads sliding delicately across his ribs until he tightened the knot to the side.

"Maybe we can just wing it like we usually do," Sokka shrugged.

"I don't think that would be smart with this…"

"You're probably right."

Sokka strode over to Zuko's side and sat on the edge of the concrete. His boots sitting upon the thin grass to the side and sliding along until his legs were outstretched lackadaisically, and his weight was pressed on the heels of his hands behind him. The day was beginning to come into its reign and slow-moving clouds wandered overhead. A thin wind tickled his tightly wound wolf's tail which tickled the thin hairs that scattered down the back of his neck. "I guess we'll figure this out," Sokka finally relented into the silence, "We can make a plan later tonight if you want."

"Mm," Zuko sighed, "But I thought you'd want to spend tonight with Suki."

"Suki!" Sokka said, jumping up excitedly onto his feet, "What time was she supposed to land?"

"Eleven."

"What time is it now?"

"Ten thirty."

"Oh shit!"

Laughing at the terrified expression on Sokka's face, Zuko waved him away. "Go get a shower and run to her. You'll have time. She'll be landing on our private base."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Sokka yelled as he ran away, his figure fading with a well-wrapped hand being the last sight of the warrior who had turned a corner and was beginning to dodge servants as they came to-and-fro to awaken the palace. The hastily retreating figure brought a serene smile to Zuko's face – admiring the ever-excitable man he was proud to call his friend.

The sun beginning to shine overhead Zuko sighed and pulled his swords into his lap, taking them from the sheath and looking at the few chips that the impossibly dense sword crafted from the metals contained in the deepest corners of the universe had left upon his weapons. The simple iron of his antique dual-swords couldn't withstand so many blows in such quick succession and now a few little chips serpentine through the middle, thin enough to appear like spiderwebs and yet thick enough to be felt with the edge of his fingernail. Such ferocity was impressive, especially the strength that Sokka was able to control; saying he was impressed by it would be an understatement.

And yet – the love that Sokka felt for his little sister…

The sword in his lap wasn't the only notch that had been revealed from this battle. While he tilted the sword he caught sight of his face, the fiercely golden eyes they shared, the jet black hair they shared, and the pale skin.

"It's almost her birthday…" he thought aloud quietly, forcing himself to look away from the reflection towards the sky where clouds were swirling overhead. Today – there would be rain. He could smell it.

He remembered the lightning strikes that resounded like angry gods across a nighttime sky, and the figure of a frightened girl scurrying to his side to hold his arm as she slept, and the gentle breathing of her slumber after he had finished distracting her with a long-faded bedtime story. And, for a second, he wondered if somehow, maybe, she were still afraid of thunderstorms.

XxXxX

Ten years ago this land, much like the residents who were sequestered here, was close to death, swaying in the wind like a piece of brittle grass dried from rainless summers. When he had ordered Azula to be moved from the prisons to the nearby psychiatric facility. It took a whole year until he had enough free time to go visit her in this new environment, and the guilt that ravaged him when he saw the conditions in which she subsisted still sent pits of guilt to the depths of his stomach. He hadn't realized how little funding had been filtered into the safe haven for those in need of caretaking, now including his beloved, but troubled, little sister.

Grey – that was the only word to describe his first visit. He could use words like 'squalor' 'decrepit' or overall 'terrible' to describe that place; yet, the persisting word that filtered through his mind was grey. The grey walls covered in dust and debris from years of refuse building up around the perimeter. The tiled floors coated in grey substances that may have been identifiable at one time. Grey, the faces of exhausted overworked nurses just doing their best and slowly, slowly fading. Grey, the faces of teens whose families had given them away here to be supported, who now were covered in grime awaiting another delousing. Grey, the haunting, faded crayon drawings of children hanging on the walls.

Grey – the color of his sister's skin after a year of being confined to a wheelchair and straitjacket so she wouldn't set the workers aflame. Grey, the color of her eyes when she looked upon him with the fire inside of her slowly turning to ash.

This was not what he had wanted. For her. For these children. For these workers. None of this was okay.

What followed were seemingly endless public campaigns to release the stigma from mental health, and the increasing of funding for the facilities that would care for those who needed the support. Slowly, the people began to come around to the idea of compassionate care and worked alongside their Fire Lord to take up brooms, mops, wiping cloths, and breakdown the grime that had grown along the walls, the tiles, and their own sensibilities.

After months of hard work, and years of effort to maintain, Zuko now strode happily into the bright white building with tall gilded imprints of letters of the "Dragon's Heart Asylum and Care Facility". He stepped under the gate and into a vast garden filled with white roses blooming in their midsummer excellence, while nurses vivaciously spoke with children who were emblazoned with a happiness that bespoke of tenderness and love. Finally, these nurses were able to put their heart into their work. To kneel with their patients to observe a passing bug in the grass, or a flower petal that had caught upon the wind, and not worry about anything else. Elsewhere, under a shade tree, another pink-clad figure sat at a picnic table with a fair amount of children around her, reviewing the letters of the alphabet on a tablet while the children copied her movement to create the same letter on their own.

A teenager in a khaki tunic with navy blue bottoms stood in the corner of the garden painting while another leaned against his leg and read a book silently, her fingertips tracing the lifted dots that ran vertically in a crimson leatherbound book. Faintly, he could hear her reading aloud to the boy who only paused his painting to ask a few questions here and there before beginning again.

Striding across the idyllic scene he stepped into the main building at the end of the garden, shuffling the flowers and the small white box tucked carefully in his arm to grab the door handle, but stepping back as a nurse opened the door with her back and a bright smile.

"Hello Lord Zuko."

"Hey, Torii," he grinned, stepping into the room with a nod, "things going okay?"

"Oh, yes. Very well," she said, her attention diverted to the bundle in his arms she smiled gently, "Ah. That time of year?"

"Well, almost," He chuckled, "I just haven't come in a while…"

"You don't have to feel guilty about that. You're a busy man," she reached out to pat him on the upper arm. The wrinkles on the back of her hand were lightly speckled in little black marks and he raised an eyebrow to which she chuckled.

"Fingerpainting this morning," She nodded towards the wall behind him where a few prints were hanging to dry. Some proudly signed with thick black ink, while others bespoke their story in quiet, anonymous, solidarity with the others. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he looked upon what he thought must be imprints of the garden in vibrant greens and blues – while others had attempted to paint wildly creative images of dream-like scenes, dragons, and a few self-portraits. But, tearing his attention away from the paintings he gave Torii his thanks for taking such good care of the residents here since the beginning. She had always been one of the strongest supporters of this place, refusing to burn out even under the direst of challenges, always standing proud, tall, and capable of tenderness even in her toil.

Which was why, following her delicate figure along the obscenely white walls, he was saddened by the news of her retirement. A lifetime spent in the service of others, she deserved a few golden years to herself, yet her absence would be felt like a wasp's sting. He promised her, vehemently promised, that he wouldn't give up his measures to keep this place running, which she thanked him for, but reassured him that her understudy was coming along quite nicely. Her understudy, a tall woman in her mid-30s with soft brown hair always immaculately braided and who– Torii told him with a bright smile – was even capable of handling his sister's more volatile moods.

"Speaking of," Torii stopped at a wooden door painted white with the golden nameplate nailed in the middle – Azula. "She's been really good lately. Keeps to herself a lot…writing…reading…the usual."

"I see….has she…?"

"Unfortunately, no," Torii frowned, touching his upper arm with motherly tenderness, "She will get better tho. Soon. I can feel it in these old bones."

Zuko chuckled and hung his head for a moment with a smile on his face. "Well," he turned to Torii and bowed, "Thank you."

Once the door was unlocked, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him with the quietest of clicks he could manage; and before she noticed him she continued her meticulous task. She sat in the middle of her room with her legs folded underneath, large elaborate robes of various colors hung from her frame further accentuating the swathe of long black hair she had been growing out for years. Her right hand was folded over one of the long sleeves of the robe so it would not become stained by the black ink she was dipping a thin brush into in smooth, circular movements. Her pale skin was taut over her high cheekbones, further accented by the shadow the sun set upon them from the large circular window to their side, surrounded by two bookcases strewn recklessly with heaps of books in various bindings of every color. Some with folds in the paper bindings, others with pieces of paper serendipitously spilling from the sides. Even in the relatively miniscule room, she was the Fire Nation princess, a picture of absolute majesty and grace. If the war had never been, this being in front of him was possibly who she could have been.

Calm and demure, artistic and serene, a true princess – but, would she still be Azula, then? Would she still have been happy or merely…content?

Zuko didn't know and didn't have time to stand in the doorway mingling on hypotheticals. Instead he stepped further into the room, the rustling of the flower's bindings bringing her attention from the paper before her and up to his eyes. Gold clashed upon gold, and if she were able, sparks may have flown accordingly. Her lips tightened in the center and eyes narrowed as her eyes took in his presence, causing him to clear his throat and step closer to the table on the floor.

"It's been a while," He said softly, not expecting a reply. No matter how many times he came, no matter what he said, no matter what he tried – she had never spoken to him once. Not a single word.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try?

But he resolve was to ensure that this desire of his to talk, to make amends, would always be futile. No matter how many times he visited, no matter what he said, she would pretend he were naught more than a shadow walking upon her terrain.

After all, wasn't he the very reason she was sequestered here? Wasn't he the reason she had failed.

"You didn't fail anyone, honey," A sickly syrup-sweet voice sounded through her mind and caused her teeth to click shut in her jaw. How dare she still remain here. How dare she still speak. The taste of iron filled her mouth and she meticulously continued to roll the brush in ink.

"How have you been?"

Silence permeated every inch of the room, broken only by the squelching of her fine-tip pen against the heavy, journal between them. Distant coos from the garden filtered in from the window and he sighed defeatedly, resigning himself to sit at the opposite end of the round table and set the crimson peonies on the table between them. "It's almost your birthday. I thought you might like these." He squatted down to sit, placing the white box at his side on the floor and leaning on his elbows, watching his sister's calm golden eyes looking over the bundle of flowers that contrasted the white lacquered table.

Azula blinked slowly and turned her attention down to the flowers, reaching forward and plucking a petal from the deep red and rubbing it between her fingers. Zuko remained silent and watched her silent reverie, and how the red of the flower petal was beginning to color the tips of her fingernails, which were now filed down into round-edged squares. Once the petal had turned pale in the center from her ministrations she reached for another petal, stopped, and returned her hand to her lap and looked upon him as if he were see-through. Her movements, even those of her eyes, were as calculating and calm as those of a tiger. If she still had her firebending, he would have run for his life with the way she stared upon him with eyes that glittered like lightning bolts in the pale sunlight that cast itself through the window through the edges of the storm clouds that were crawling their way across the empire.

"Azula," Zuko spoke, swallowed, and continued, "I know you must still be upset with me…"

Her lips twitched.

"But, the only way they would allow you here was as a non-bender….and I thought…you might like it better where you would have a little more freedom…."

Her eyes peered down, and he could hear the clicking of a fingernail sweeping another clean and flicking the remnants away.

"I am hoping," Zuko said sadly, "that someday we can….talk…"

What am I supposed to say?

She thought bitterly, her lips pressing firmly against her teeth and her throat constricting. For so many years she had felt like a declawed tiger thrown into a petting zoo, coddled by the sheep around her with their mocking smiles and declarations that they cared for her. It made her sick, their words sliding down her throat like bitter medicine. Sometimes, in the confines of this place, she had to resort to screaming to remember what her own voice sounds like. To remember the power she had once possessed, and what could have been.

Everything he now had, because she had failed.

"But doesn't he deserve it?" A voice much like her own but with a tenderness that she doubted resided within her soul sounded through her. She grit her teeth, fought it back, and clenched at the pastel blue layer of her robes. Why couldn't he just leave? Why couldn't he just get the hell out of her and let her get back to her writing?

After so long with her hands bound, powerless and silent, she had found the ultimate solace in a stroke of the brush. Detailing her life, her experiences, every little thing that may have seemed insignificant at the time but now…given new life…like she herself wished to have someday…maybe reborn as a butterfly with deep orange wings and black tips so she could soar higher than anyone up in the sky.

"Azula," his smooth voice seemed to slide across the table and spread a warmth around her like a hug, "Are you okay?"

She turned her face to the side and clenched her jaw tighter. There was no way in hell she was going to relent giving him what he wanted. She would never speak. She would not so much as smile in his direction. His look of concern was a lie – he was glad she had failed. He was relishing in her torment.

"Azula, you know he would never do that. He's always loved you."

Get out of my head!

The tightness in her throat almost led her to scream but she exhaled calmly and shook her head, pressing her shivering hands between her legs and the floor and staring down at the scrawling, elegant handwriting now marred by a blot of ink from where her brush now lay. She needed to calm down – she needed to breathe – but it was so hard…

Because what he had done to her…taking her throne…taking her bending…leaving her to rot in this dump…having those eyes that looked so much like their mother's….

None of it was okay…

And he knew that too…

The sharp corner of his jaw tightened and he turned his head away, gazing towards the window where a few books lay in a cluster underneath – and he could almost imagine her tucked underneath the window at the late hours of the day soaking in each word with the fleeting sunlight kissing the pages before there was no more light to read by.

Zuzu! Zuzu! Read this one to me! Please!

I'm busy!

Pleaaaaaase, big brother? Please!

How long ago had it been when her voice was so squeaky and small? How long ago was that one summer where she was barely at his side with a book or a new game? When did everything go so wrong? He wished he could pinpoint that very moment, but their father's influence on her had been a slow poison that had led her to…

But, he didn't want to think of that now. Instead, he scanned the golden words across the bound books and smiled absently. A smile, Azula noticed, that contained no kindness so ingrained in Zuko's soul. The kindness she, in her youth, she so envied and emulated.

"Kindness is weakness. You don't need it." A sharp voice sliced across her, causing her skin to prickle and her breath to catch until Zuko's voice broke in and swept the cold away.

"I see you are reading a lot of Murasaki," Zuko said, "would you like me to send you more of her works?"

He could see the bobble of Azula's throat when she swallowed and the way her lips twitched. He smiled, making a mental note to send every copy of every book she had ever written to her the moment he returned to the palace. Yet, with the silence stretching between them and the way she continued to pretend he wasn't there, he began to feel like a burden to her. So, he bowed his head towards her, letting his hair flow over and dangle over his shoulder.

"I should get going….it's good to see you…I'll be by again…," he began to stand but his leg nudged the box and he paused, "Ah."

Bringing the little white box up he undid the ties at the top very gently, the bright red ribbon running through his fingertips dangled and danced until he finally had it undone. Setting the ribbon on the table he eased the box open, enjoying the way her eyes glimmered in anticipation to see what was in the box. For a moment, he could almost see the little girl who had run around the royal gardens with him in games of dragon-race. He could almost see the girl who giggled at the silly voices he did for characters in their fairy tales.

As the sides fell away, sitting on a golden foil doily was a stack of pungent fudge brownies with roasted walnuts peeking through the sides. Despite herself, her throat wobbled as she tried to hide the way she was salivating.

"This time I haven't forgotten the pinch of cayenne," he promised, smiling towards her and pausing at the way her eyes were suddenly glassy.

How did he…

Her face turned down Zuko knew, no matter how much she wanted to dig into her favorite treat, that she wouldn't eat in front of him. Maybe, someday, she would be open to talking…but, he would wait as long as it takes…as long as she were healthy.

"Here, use this as a bookmark," he left the silk ribbon on the table between them, standing and straightening his tunic. As if he were already gone she lifted her hands from the table and took up the pen, beginning to slide her pen across the paper once more. For a moment, Zuko examined the specks of blue across the back of her hands, and the twinge of brown paint dried under her fingernails. He paused, pressing his lips together and turned around to face her once more.

How could he expect her to drop her stubbornness if he never did the same? If he's the older sibling, shouldn't he be the guiding light? The role model? So, he decided to say something that had stuck to the back of his throat with every visit. Something he ached to tell her but kept to himself like a secret.

"Azula. I love you."

He saw her hand twitch but continue writing almost mechanically. Zuko paused, but continued to the hallway, peering over his shoulder to see his sister quietly setting the long sheet of paper to the side, replace it, and continue writing Her black hair shadowing her face until a delicate hand tucked it behind her ear, revealing her golden eyes focused so ardently on the paper before her, and the way they shimmered in the fragile daylight.

Maybe…

Maybe we're on the path to healing…

He smiled, shutting the door and locking it behind him, returning to the lobby where Torii sat in a chair quietly rocking a toddler who was tucked lovingly into her arms. He bowed his head to her and began to head towards the doors when a meek, yet familiar voice, sounded behind him.

"Junior?"

Turning he came face-to-face with a short woman wearing a cream cheongsam with salmon accents around the collar and skirt. The salmon pink matched the shade of her lips which were meekly smiling; a smile that reached her eyes as she peered upon him. She looked so much like she had during the war, with that air of tenderness that bespoke her soul wishing to heal all those suffering within this world.

"Song."

"It's good to see you again, Junior," She chuckled, "Or rather…Fire Lord Zuko."

His lips pressed into a thin line, remembering the succulent roasted duck he had shared at her table, the horror of witnessing such a kind woman scarred up to the knee in bubbling red flesh…then the stealing of her ostrich-horse. Ten years ago he had tried to make amends by sending a brigade of replacements and gifts, but by then the small home had been abandoned and was overgrown with weeds along the perimeter kissing the tops of the gates.

"I'm," he began, his throat constricting with a swallow, "I'm so sorry…about…"

"It's fine," she held a hand up between them and shook her head. Bashfully she reached behind her and pulled her braid over her shoulder, tightening the soft pink ribbon on the end, "We made it by."

"I see… I'm still very sorry to have caused such trouble…back then I-."

"You had a lot going on. I understand. But, we all found our way."

"I'd say so…all the way in the Fire Nation…"

"Mm," She hummed with a tender smile and looked at the backs of her hands, "My mother was a little shocked too…but when I heard about this place… I wanted to help."

"You have my thanks," He said, trying not to sound too diplomatic. But the silence stretched between them and he cleared his throat awkwardly – feeling every inch of 'junior' as he had been all those years ago. So he looked upon her, seeing the soft pink of her cheeks, the flecks of silver in her hair, and the shadows of her eyelashes upon her cheeks. "Would you like to walk the garden with me? I'm not ready to go home yet."

"I would like that," she smiled truthfully in that charming way of tilting her head to the side and shutting her eyes for the moment. Offering his arm Zuko felt her petite hands clasp his upper arm and walk side-by-side through the main doors into the lush garden that was shortly to be overcome in shadows from the storm. The sun was beginning to fade and nurses began to pack up games on the grass, books from the tables, and yet the two teenagers in the corner continued to sit under the shade tree with their respective hobbies. Zuko could see the young man calculating the sky, looking periodically to the young lady against his leg. Yet, he did not stop her from reading, and his hand did not cease from painting the incoming stormclouds over the gate.

"Song, what's their story?" Zuko nodded towards the pair discreetly, her eyes scanning that direction before smiling softly to herself and not breaking stride.

"Lovebirds, we think," she whispered as they nodded their heads to a herd of passing children heading inside for the day, "He never spoke a word to anyone, just drew all day everyday. Then she appears, blind from an accident in the war – the poor thing – and can't take care of herself. Well, a few days later we found them in the library and he had taken her fingertip against the braille and was teaching her…."

"That's so kind…"

Song nodded, the wind from the incoming storm rummaging her braid around her back, "It is. Since then, they're inseparable. She reads to him, he paints…or sometimes they just sit under that tree and he describes the world to her…"

"I see…."

"And sometimes," Song said with a hum in her throat, wondering if she should remain quiet on the topic but feeling that he deserved to know that a talent had been born here, "he reads the stories your sister writes to her…"

"Azula?"

Song nodded, "Is very secretive of some of her notebooks…but others, she shares with us. She writes the most…beautiful poetry…the most complex stories…"

Zuko's lips pressed into a thin line and Song noticed how his scar seemed to deepen against his cheek. Long ago, she had wondered what that skin had felt like. She had laid awake, wanting to hate him for being a thief, yet intoxicated by the mystery of such a man who bore a scar across half his face. With a manner of speaking that felt like mosquitoes whispering riddles in your ear in the summer nights. Befriending Azula and reading her works, she now understood a little of why these siblings were so tormented; yet one bore the scar proudly on his face while she…. her scars were buried much deeper within.

The poor things…

"I am quite confident your sister will be better someday…we just have to give her time to sort things out…"

"It's been over ten years, though," Zuko said, yet wished he could relent that statement at the way Song's head nodded so confidently and her lips spread into a demure smile.

"We all heal at our own rates, Lord Zuko."

"Junior is fine," he quipped, her hand coming up to touch her chin as she giggled before running to the back of her neck bashfully. Zuko chuckled, which was cut short by a lightning strike nearby that cascaded thunder throughout the courtyard. Across the way the young woman yelped and the artist eased her to her feet and took her hand, leading her hurriedly towards their shelter. Distantly, they could hear her discontent about not being warned about the storm's approach, and the amused apologies of the young man. Yet, even the young woman seemed bemused and broke into a fit of giggles as thick raindrops began to thump the top of their heads. Short, Song and Zuko followed suite and stood in the main office and watched through the windows as the landscape of the ush gardens melded with the skies in a calming sort of periwinkle blue.

"Well," Zuko sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I had a feeling it would rain today…" Yet Song, gazed skywards and her lips pressed together firmly.

"I have to go for now…will you come by again?"

"Mm. I'll be sure to stop by on her actual birthday if I can."

Song nodded, folding her hands on her skirts and bowing, "Until then. Today was fun." She smiled brightly, yet before he could reply her back was turned and she was scurrying down the hallway. While Zuko sat next to Torii with a hot cup of tea and caught up on the recent events in the facilities, Song stopped into the art center and peeled a paper from the drying wracks and made her way towards Azula's chambers.

She expected to see Azula huddled in bed trying to stay as far away from the lightning near the window, mumbling that this was 'his revenge' for some sort of failure she was sure she had caused. Song was instead met with a calm Azula sitting at a table and nibbling at the edge of a brownie that had caked itself under her thumbnail, and her eyes were watching the storm through her window placidly.

"Azula?" Song said in a near-whisper, watching Azula's head turn towards her benignly and continue to chew. "I came to make sure you're okay."

Azula swallowed the mass of chocolate in her mouth and raised an eyebrow. There was something about this new worker that was somehow…unpatronizing. This was one of the only nurses that she could stand, because she did not see pity in the depths of her eyes. She did not hear malice in the depths of her voice – like the others who seemed to say 'you deserve this after all you've done' even without meaning to. No, this new nurse had a way about her that seemed to soothe the soul.

So, despite wanting to succumb to her nature and hide these brownies away for herself to lick every crumb from the box, Azula pushed the treats towards her guest in an offering.

Please…stay…visit..

"Oh, thank you." Song understood, straightening her skirts underneath her and taking a brownie from the stack, taking a gratuitous bite before squeaking and covering her lips with the tips of her fingers. For a moment, Azula questioned the reaction before breaking into a fit of laughter that reached the very core of her being.

"Careful. They're spicy," Azula said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Yet, as much as Song wanted to gape and awe at the fact that Azula spoke, she kept it to herself. Knowing if she made a scene Azula might revert to her silence. So, instead, Song giggled and fanned at her mouth with a few breaths.

"I'll keep that in mind."

While the two giggled, exchanging stories openly while the rain poured down – Song recalling the time her mother made roast pigeon with way too much spice, while Azula recalled using a supreme sour candy to prank her brother as a child – there existed a little piece of paper at Song's side waiting to be remembered. A lavish landscape on a beach, and two siblings sitting fireside watching the clouds roll by in the night…

In a time, far behind them now…and yet so close.

XxXxX

If ever there were a land of cohesive unity between water and firebenders alike, Katara was sure it would look very much like this. The way steam billowed around the mountainside in thick white clouds surrounding the humble building that sat among the pines made her feel as if she had just stepped into a fairy tale. With each breath in, her lungs filled with the humid air that seemed to ease her muscles from within. The air here was crisp, clean, and filled with her element. It was every bit as wonderful as her and Amka had tittered about the night before while Suki watched bemusedly from the foot of Katara's bed.

"But everyone in the pamphlet is wearing these robes," Suki had pointed out just a moment too late as Amka sat upon Katara's luggage that she was struggling to close.

"They can't honestly just wear robes all the time," Amka had said with a precious pout, looking down at Katara who had paused her frustrations and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Most certainly not… that doesn't seem…."

"If I know anything about the Fire Nation," Toph chimed in from her seat in the window, her thumb and forefinger pressed together in a large 'O' around a date she had picked out of the bowl resting precariously on her belly, "It's to expect the unexpected." Despite Toph's tough exterior, she often had a penchant for spurting out wisdom in the most unexpected of circumstances. During a life changing event? No – that wasn't the time for a word to ease the soul and lift the spirits. Packing clothes before a vacation – perfect. And, from the smile on her face, she knew it. Amka only giggled to herself and resigned herself to unpacking her bags, and helping Katara with hers.

Katara was thankful she had taken Toph's advice as she held the smooth leather handle of her bag and looked up at the monument of an entrance topped with glittering navy blue tiles that radiated the scant sunlight through the fog. The smell of cedarwood had filled her mouth as she stood agape and she smiled as the perfume-esque aroma that reminded her of burying her face in Gran-Gran's parkas as a child. As the wooden doors opened and a barrage of servants strolled out side-by-side and separated to each side of the walkway and bowed their heads. Amka's head turned towards Katara and they shared a knowing glance about the way the servants were clad in the robes they had been mulling over in the pamphlet. Almost chuckling Katara looked forward just in time for her eyes to join the group's gaze becoming glued to the kind-faced proprietor who wore a lavish kimono of various shades of blues and ivory as a wavy background, further accented by the wild red silk that danced around the cloth turning into a dragon's wild mustachioed face along the sleeve that hung low, catching the gentle breeze and swaying as she strode towards her guests with the air that would shame a royal, and yet a kindness that revealed years of earnest hospitality. The modesty she showed when she arrived at the end of the walkway and bowed her head low to the ensemble, and the warmth that painted itself across her features when she smiled was so genuine that, for a moment, the guests wondered if they had known this woman their entire lives without realizing it.

"It is an honor to have the Fire Lord and his friends stay at our humble onsen," she decreed, bowing low once more and the workers behind her following suite, all bended at a clean ninety degree angle with their hands pressed on their knees.

Slowly Katara's eyes traveled to look at the profile of her beloved, and she saw the tint of pink that spread itself along his cheekbone to the tip of his ear. Before she could catch herself, she put a fist to his lips and giggled, seeing his golden eyes turn upon her bemusedly she cleared her throat and stood straighter. Yet, that single glance they shared for that lone heartbeat spoke openly of a tenderness he contained within - only for her. She had been able to see it in that moment and could still feel the heat radiating from her heart to the tips of her fingertips. A heat that cradled her from within and felt like all the mornings she had spent tucked against his chest, inhaling his sandalwood skin and dreaming of a time when she wouldn't have to be ashamed for loving him…

A dream that was slowly, slowly coming true…

Yes – this place truly felt like a fairy tale…

So why was it when Aang reached over to hold her free hand and smile with a face that was reminiscent of a cloudless day, that her blood ran cold? She was afraid she knew why. Would his smile still be so bright when…?

"You okay?" Aang's voice rang through her and he tugged her hand gently, when she noticed that the proprietress was now ushering the group ahead of them between the rows of bending servants. For a moment, she could see Zuko's golden eye glint back to her in worry, but once his eyes had fallen upon her hand entwined with Aang's he turned away and resumed his conversation. The grey-haired proprietress craned her neck towards Zuko, listened intently for a moment, then chortled softly and shook her head; her hand coming up to thwack him on the upper arm gently. The upper arm Katara desperately wanted to twine her fingers around and press against her bosom. She swallowed the secret desire away, her fingers twitching in Aang's grasp.

We made the promise…he loves me…I just have to be patient…

"I'm okay," she said and forced herself to smile towards Aang. Except when his throat bobbed and he nodded in that demure way, she knew that he was seeing through her façade. Luckily, a distraction arose from the entranceway that contained the plain flooring from outside, and a step of lacquered bright wood that was lined in pure white inside the inn everyone seemed to pause in the entranceway, watching as Zuko effortlessly used the toes of one foot to remove his shoe, and repeat once more until he stepped into the replacement slippers on the floor. However, hearing nobody behind him Zuko turned around and raised an eyebrow at the way his companions had paused like shy children who had gained enough courage to enter a home after smelling something delicious wafting from the kitchen, but now were too shy to ask for some.

"Do we have to…?" Sokka spoke first, his finger twirling in the air between them. Zuko paused for a moment, seemingly confused by the obvious question before realizing that none of his guests were Fire Nation. To him, they had been at his side for so long he almost considered them kin. He found himself chuckling, putting a hand on his hip, and nodding.

"That's the rules. It's so Anju can keep the floors clean."

"No scuffing," Anju nodded, "You will find our slippers to be the most comfortable."

As the group set their luggage down in the entryway servants came from behind and took up the handles seamlessly, walking as silent specters along the hallways, disappearing behind doors that slid along tracks to the bemusement of Amka who watched ardently to every detail, her eyes glittering in admiration and her lips separated to whisper a single phrase to her tribe sister to her side.

"They move like water."

Katara saw exactly what she meant. The servants moved in thick robes like waves in the ocean, ebbing to and fro in the walkways. While Aang sat to her side and began pulling off his shoes carefully Katara leaned over carefully to undo the lases of her own, but instead saw pale fingertips beginning to untangle them for her, and a swathe of black hair running down the deep crimson of a tunic.

"Ah," she almost began to protest, but halted as his golden eyes smiled up at her.

"A pregnant woman shouldn't bend down to undo her shoes without a support…or, so I've heard. Allow me," Zuko said, offering her no room for protest. So, Katara watched with wine-stained cheeks as Zuko's palm radiated warmth from the back of her calves as he lifted one, took the boot from her, and replaced it with a slipper that may as well have been sewn from clouds. As he finished the other, she could feel a familiar tingle traveling up her leg when she felt his breath waft against her foot, reminding her of all the places that breath had warmed along her body.

The burning sensation running along the side of her face told Katara that they were under the increasingly watchful gaze of Aang who had finished. Looking to the side she could see a glimmer of fury hidden in those soft grey eyes as they fixated on the tender hold of Zuko's palm on her leg. Knowing that her husband wouldn't expect the worst from her – after all, he was a monk – she set her leg down slowly while keeping her hand on Zuko's shoulder for support and offered her thanks; yet, covertly she squeezed Zuko's shoulder and stared ardently into his eyes a warning.

Not here. Not now.

Realizing what he had done – and more importantly in front of who – Zuko smiled bashfully, scooted to the side, and helped Amka with the last of her boots earning an "oh my" from the young waterbender who only giggled and held her leg up to assist.

"When's it my turn?" Sokka quipped, hoping to bring the attention towards him and wiggling his now bare foot towards Zuko's face. Victoriously, Sokka noticed Aang's eyes turning towards him and a laugh quiver the airbenders chest, and he almost relaxed until he felt a kiss of a flame under his toes. Unamused Zuko's palm carried a flame as small as that of a candle that had but lapped at Sokka's toes before dispersing. Thankfully, the flame had burned away the scent of Sokka's foot near his face – but this only reinforced the need for a dip in the hot springs as soon as they were done being shown around. Something that, someday, Zuko hoped to do jointly with Katara next to him and their child splashing around in the water before them, perhaps even being able to control the water like its mother. Such a thought brought a smile to his face as he finished helping Amka into her slippers and joined Anju's side on the wooden floor, his friends walking two-by-two behind them except for Toph, who was pinching Zuko's sleeve in order to keep pace with the others while using the slippers.

"In the room," he leaned back and whispered into her ear, "and the baths, you can take them off."

"I better," She whispered fiercely.

"You will. Thank you, though. It really helps Anju."

Despite her harrumph, Zuko could see the twinge of pink on Toph's cheeks, and the way her fingers moved forward to pinch his skin right below his sleeve, earning a squeak that spread a triumphant smile across her face.

"And here," Anju led, kneeling down and sliding open the door made of crisp white paper intermingled into wooden frames, "is the room of our honorable guests."

Heads with eager faces craned over Zuko's towering shoulders to peer upon a room that seemed almost laughably plain. Inside sat a round wooden table with cushions all around, a few chairs on a patio that overlooked the edge of the mountain, and what was possibly a closet in the corner. Zuko could almost feel the perplexed expressions behind him, and the glances he was sure were being shared behind his back.

"Where are the beds?" Sokka whispered.

"Or the drawers?" Suki said.

"A bathroom?" Aang chimed in.

But, Katara remained silent and looked at the way Zuko's shoulders shuddered in a hint of laughter. Stepping between Aang and Sokka, she joined his side for a moment, smiled towards him faintly, and stepped into the room and looked around curiously. Behind her, the others filtered in and quickly identified their luggage in the corner, and that the closet was actually filled with bedding that smelled of fresh mountain air.

"We will bring refreshments," Anju decreed once they had settled and were standing curiously around, "and by then the baths will be ready for you."

"Thank you, Anju," Zuko smiled, bowing his head. The door behind him slid shut with a comforting click of wood connecting with wood. Toph, still connected to his side, slid out of her slippers and stepped on the tatami flooring with a contented sigh.

"Oh, this is nice."

"Isn't it?" Zuko chuckled, following suit and sitting at the table, leaning his elbows on the wood.

"Yeah, no, seriously. Where's the beds? Or do they carry around mattresses all the time?"

"We'll sleep on futons tonight," Zuko smiled.

"Futon?" Amka sounded the word out slowly, letting her lips round along the word a few times before dissolving into her rendition of pronouncing the word in every accent she knew. Zuko only grinned at the playful spirit, knowing how Amka must be enjoying herself. Resting his head upon his hand he waited for her for a moment and nodded along.

"Mm. Like a plush bed. But it doesn't have a mattress it's just rolled out at night, and in the morning folded and put away."

"That's genius," Katara said brightly, slowly and carefully sitting down on the floor at the other end of the table and leaning on her elbows across from Zuko, "That must save so much room for inns."

"Mhm," Zuko smiled, "and citizens who still have them. One room can be a bedroom, dining room, family room. Anything you need since a bed doesn't take up all the space."

"Although being royalty I'm sure you didn't have to worry about that," Aang laughed boyishly, sitting next to his wife and leaning back on his palms. The tatami mats pressing against his palms in thin, soft strands.

"Actually, Uncle Iroh had one in his bedroom when I was growing up. I always wanted one like him but….well," Zuko shrugged. Not wanting to ruin the jovial mood by bringing up the way his father Ozai had decreed that the use of outdated futons was only for antique inn-keepers and those afraid of innovation.

Although, there was not much time for Zuko to remain stuck in his own head when the doors slid open again and servants bowed politely at the doorway before filtering in and littering the table in arrays of the finest Fire Nation delicacies to refresh the guests to the humble onsen. Platters of mochi wrapped around decadent red bean paste or matcha cream. Fine rolls of sushi or sashimi topped with shimmering cuts of tuna, whitefish, and the ever-exotic curled tentacles of octopi that swam periodically through the waters nearby. While savory miso wafted under the noses of those around the table and made every palate water expectantly as bonito flakes were serendipitously scattered atop by the pointed fingernails of their hostess. Black lacquered platters scattered the top of the table under the noses of those too stunned at the expanse of food to speak even a single word of appreciation until the servants had moved back to the doorway and began sliding the door closed.

"Wow," Suki sighed happily, her hands clasping together, "this is so much."

"Perk of royalty or always like this?" Toph questioned, scooting towards the aroma that had enticed her.

"Always like this. An onsen is supposed to fill your belly, and your hearts."

"Is this….raw?" Amka's timid voice sounded through the chatter and, much to her surprise, caught the attention of those around in ways far beyond her comprehension. While Zuko rested his head tiredly in his hands and muttered a 'here we go', Sokka's face absolutely illuminated and he leaned his body weight on his knees and leaned in.

"Yeah! It's raw! You think a place with the name Fire Nation would coo-."

"It's cuisine," Zuko began adamantly, setting his fist on the table, "traditional! Cultural!"

"Raw!"

"Is it considered cooking it if hasn't been cooked?" Aang pondered, pinching his chin.

"Don't start on those unanswerable monk questions," Sokka barged and turned back to Zuko, pointing a finger, "You think y'all would cook your fish."

"And you think a people called the Water tribe wouldn't eat so much dried meat," Toph grinned, picking a whitefish sushi from the platter and plopping it into her mouth.

"Oh," Sokka gritted his teeth, "low blow…"

"Is it….safe to eat?" Amka tried to hide her laughter from the ever-enjoyable exchanges of this group, her lips curled into a wide grin.

"Well," Zuko hummed, "not for pregnant women…."

"Mm," Katara sighed, "Even though I really want some." Her mouth was watering at the succulent white tuna rolls that were so shyly tucking themselves under the salmon cuts above them on the platter. However, reading the various troubles that pregnant women had had with fish she knew to shy away and, instead, tucked her chopsticks into some of the udon noodles topped with a katsu of some sort, pulling it towards her miniature plate and adding just a touch of soy sauce atop. "This baby wants everything salty." She whined.

"But you need to be careful with the salt…" Aang frowned, peering around for a vegetarian option that must be on the table somewhere.

"I know I do…I just," she sighed, "I miss having my body back to myself, sometimes. Eating what I want. Drinking what I want…"

"But think of how you're nurturing a life inside of you. Isn't that amazing?" Aang smiled brightly, his eyes closing, and his teeth displayed proudly. Katara only swallowed the biting words of wishing he would hear her side of things sometimes and looked away, catching Zuko's eyes from across the table and noticing the nod he gave her.

I understand…when the baby is born you'll be spoiled with sushi…

And wine?

As much as you can drink…

He grinned, and she blushed, picking up his soup he took a sip and let the warmth enter his belly. Although, whether from the way her eyes illuminated whenever they caught one another's eyes, or the soup – he wasn't so sure.

"So," Amka's bright voice chimed in, "When do we get to the baths?"

XxXxX

Although there were curtains enclosing the changing room from the outside where the pools subsisted, steam pressed through and covered the brightly waxed wooden floors in a light layer of dew that caused the men to plod along carefully ensuring their feet were solid upon the ground before pressing on. Along the walls were small cubes, lockers with no doors or restrictions and yet, somehow, it was completely safe to set your most valuable belongings within even when the inn was at full capacity. Between the rows were wooden benches where a fatigued bather could sit for a moment to cool down before returning to the baths, or where a worker could place a stack of well-laundered towels ready for use. Sokka and Aang stood in awe at the opening of the room, their fresh robes and slippers pressed against their chests as they stood agape, while Zuko nonchalantly pressed inside.

"It's so clean…" Sokka mumbled.

"When you said a bathhouse, I thought…" Aang mumbled, his light footsteps causing a squeaking as he walked.

"Some might be less clean than others," Zuko said, sliding his grey shirt over his head and folding it to fit in the locker, "but this one has been used by royalty for generations. Anju always keeps it immaculate."

"I wonder if the girl's locker room looks so nice," Sokka joined Aang's side on the other side of the bench, turning his back on Zuko and beginning to disrobe.

"I'm just happy they have their own space," Aang spoke sideways to Sokka, "I thought that it might be communal and that just…wouldn't be…" Words died on his lips. There were many times as a young monk he had bathed with others -male or female, or anyone in between. Monks bathing together was not considered sexual whatsoever, it was bonding. So, why did the thought of firebenders doing the same bother him?

Because Katara is here… his throat was sandpaper and his body engulfed in ice for a moment. Yes – he knew deep down he was still having terrors that there was something between those two he did not know. Something terrible that would rip him apart. Yet, casting suspicion on his sifu was terrible; even moreso to have such suspicions about his wife… Where has your trust gone? Where have the teaching of Gyatso gone, Aang? He chided himself internally, as he slid out of the saffron robes and tucked them into a locker.

Sokka noticed the shadows playing across Aang's fragile features and felt his own blood begin to chill. Not now…not here…not yet…Sokka pleaded internally to any spirit who may reside over this onsen…although, would they listen to the chief-in-line of a Water Tribe…or the Avatar? So, he tore his eyes away from Aang's face and began to unfasted the white rope necklace from his throat. Under his thumbpad he felt the carved whalebone remnant from his tribal wedding with Suki, tucked delicately within the folds of the rope. The delicate frame of the albatross, with strong wings and graceful form, that so perfectly expressed their union.

She had known before him…and while that had stung, he was so grateful his sister so beloved his wife to bestow her with such a secret. That there was solace there even in the toughest of situations…and he knew, in the very core of his being, that his wife would stay by his side fighting the entire world if it meant his sister and best friend could be happy.

"They were at one time," Zuko spoke proudly behind them, startling them both out of their reveries while he set his clean robe and slippers in the box next to his clothes, "But we changed it about…thirty years…maybe more before the war started…"

"It must have been a pain to build another pool though," Aang tried ensure his relief wasn't so evident in his voice.

"Build?" Zuko's head turned around curiously, "We just put a wooden barrier between the sides…it's still a connected body of water…"

"Oh…" Silence overtook the men in their various states of undress until all clothes were set inside their boxes. Sokka laid his necklace carefully atop his blue tunic, running his fingers along it before jumping at the sound of Aang's voice creaking out, "Whoa!"

Turning his head, Sokka's lips pressed flat as Zuko stood before them completely bare, with a white towel draping off of his shoulder. Aang's face was tomato red, a stark contrast to the light blue robe that was wrapped around his body. The same robe that Sokka had changed into. As Zuko stood there unabashedly, a hand resting nonchalantly in the dip of his hip, his eyes scanned the robes his guests were adorning.

"Do….do you all bathe in clothes?"

"You're telling me that strangers bathe together completely naked?" Aang whined, turning away quickly to face the wall.

"Well, yeah," He shrugged, "It's just a bath…"

When Aang looked at Sokka with the eyes of a frightened mouse-rabbit, Sokka shrugged with an understanding smile. While it was not uncommon to bathe naked with others in the Water Tribe, it was usually between lovers. Certainly not strangers. "When in the Fire Nation," Sokka smiled, tugging off his blue robe and tucking it into the cube next to his regular clothes. Aang looked between the two men, now proudly naked with towels being wrapped around their hips, and followed suit uncomfortably. Peeling his robe away with the same heart sinking feeling as a warrior losing a shield. There was this strange sinking feeling, a gale in a storm sweeping down towards the Earth only to be stopped by a mountain and dispersed. How, Aang thought in the back of his mind, would he keep himself from comparing his physique to that of the Fire Lord? While he meditated everyday, and absolved from meat, but not sweets – Zuko trained daily to maintain his regal musculature. While, elsewhere, Aang could ignore this – standing side-by-side with the man he was trying not to think of as a rival would feel…

"Aang. Wait," Zuko put a hand up, "While you can't wear the robe into the bath, you should have a loincloth that came with it that can."

"You mean that little black thing?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Mm. Some don't like being completely bare and that's okay. There's the private bath near the room for proper bathing for those. But, if you still want to be a part of the fun outside then there's the cloth."

"Thanks," Aang smiled bashfully, earning him a nod from the smiling firebender who shortly thereafter turned to Sokka and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's give him some privacy," he said genuinely, moving towards the curtains that were swiping back and forth with the wind that swept across the top of the baths, bringing in a steam that warmed one from within. Sokka could already feel the sweat brought forth on the back of his neck sliding down his spine as they neared the steaming pool. On one end stairs were etched from the natural stones into the depths of water that seemed milky from the minerals within. Around the edges, the stone had been smoothed to lean against comfortably, or to sit upon if just your legs were in the water. Across the pool, a large wooden wall carefully built to ensure no peep-holes would be there for prying eyes, and the voices of jubilant women sounded from across.

"Wow," Sokka sighed happily, "This is fancy."

"Hm," Zuko chuckled, setting his towel to the side of the pool and sliding in slowly, "Wait until they bring the wine."

"Wine?"

"Mhm. Hot bath. Some hot rice wine…makes for a relaxing night."

Zuko sighed contentedly as he let the magic heat of the water relax his tense muscles. For so long the weight of the wellbeing of his nation had bundled his muscles into knots and strains. Now, the water felt like blissful fairy tale magic that spread along his entirety – whispering to him to take it easy now and then. That the world needed a leader who wasn't so wound up. Although, he thought with a sigh that emitted steam that danced along the top of the water, with Katara on his side as his empress he felt that happy days would follow happy nights. The idea of waking up, turning over and seeing her sleeping face next to him…

Don't think about this now… he reminded himself with a chuckle… don't want any accidents…

"Ohhhhh this is niiiiice," Sokka sighed as he slipped into the water across from Zuko and sighed contently, "We need this in the South Pole…."

"Right?"

"Maybe you could turn these into an export?"

Zuko snorted, peeking an eye open to look at Sokka across from him, "I don't think the elders of your tribe will want a firebender practice in their village."

"This is exactly what they need to loosen their old aches and pains and get them to stop bitching."

The two broke into a fit of laughter that turned into silence as Aang joined them and began settling into the water, at first grimacing at the heat until he settled in and took a deep breath. The steam filling his lungs and awakening that spark of firebending deep within. To control all the elements, to be able to blend them in fabulously complex ways, was to feel their unity in all aspects of life. The air here blended with the flame deep within the pits of the world…

And heated the water…

He swallowed down the bile that stuck to the back of his throat and urged himself to sit up a bit straighter. Sweat began to roll down the contour of his arrowed forehead and through the contours of his nose and lips. He should have felt so comfortably warm – so why, why was he so cold all of a sudden?

"Hey, Zuko?"

"Mm?"

"Any way to heat the water up a bit?"

Zuko peeked an eye open and shrugged, putting his hands on the water's surface and beginning to surge flames from the pits of his stomach into his palms. The pool began to slowly swirl underneath, heating itself before fleeing into the depths of the pool. Sokka peeked an eye open, watching bemusedly as the flames licked at the water and shone in bright amber hues.

"It's like a personal sunset," he mused, shutting his eyes again and leaning his head back.

"Oh! That's nice!" A jovial female voice shouted over the barrier, Zuko's lips quirking in a grin as he realized Amka was shouting over, "Keep it going!"

"Whoo!"Toph joined in, earning laughs from Katara and Suki who, Zuko could almost imagine, were shaking their heads. At first, he had been doing this at the behest of the airbender across from him; but now, the idea that he could somehow ease the muscles in his beloved across the wall pushed him on. The flames growing stronger with the sole wish that any muscle in her that may feel fatigued or tight to release itself. For her, and the child he so desperately wished to be his own.

Please, his soul sang, please allow this damned power be useful for something…

His heart roared, his power surged, and beyond the wall a few contented voices let him know he had succeeded. Katara's voice, bright and calm,swirled in the air around him and danced in his ears. Her thanks settled within his heart and, he knew, that his wishes had reached her. When he shut his eyes, he could see her settling into the water while that blessed bump submerged their progeny in the hot springs; perhaps absorbing the power of each parent's element…

Perhaps…

But, before he had managed to think too much further on the possible mix of elements that may be subsisting in the child, a chorus of screams sounded the second after a splash of water that sent ripples through the bottom of the gate right up to the chest of each man.

"What happened?" Sokka stood quickly.

"Toph fell!" Suki replied briskly.

"She fainted," Zuko spoke breathlessly, the men looking at him alarmed before jumping from the pool and running into the dressing rooms to grab their robes. However, the primal worry in Zuko's heart for his beloved little sister overtook all rationale and he jumped, broadly bare, over the gate, landing on the stone right outside their pool. His body poised to dive into the water, overcoming the heat that would undoubtedly sting his eyes, to retrieve Toph from the waters.

However, in his panic, he had forgotten to account for the two skilled waterbenders who moved in tantric measures, pulling Toph carefully from the bath. With a sigh of relief Zuko hurriedly went to Toph's side as the waterbenders began bending the water from her skin and putting it back into the pool. Picking her up protectively in his arms he strode into the women's dressing room where Aang and Sokka where running in from the front, watching him set Toph on one of the benches gently, using a towel that had been set there to prop up her neck.

"I think she'll be okay," he said with a sigh, a pleased smile spreading across his face as he knelt next to the earth ender who was taking deep breaths, "thanks to you two." He turned to Amka and Katara who nodded.

"It's the least we can do," Amka shrugged.

"What happened?" Katara frowned, her eyebrows pressing together as she dipped a towel in the onsen waters and froze it, handing it to Zuko who laid it across Toph's forehead with his thanks.

"It happens sometimes. Some can't handle the heat," he shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Aang's voice startled everyone with a depth and fury that overcame the sensation of relief that had been enveloping the group. Even Toph's fragile frame jumped slightly before groaning and placing her hand upon the cold towel to press the coolness to her forehead. When everyone stared at Aang his face turned a shade of red and he looked at Zuko with a flame in his eyes that nearly brought steam through his nose, "Are you just going to stay naked? In front of everyone?"

Zuko's face tightened for a moment before his mouth fell open in a little o and Amka released a squeak and turned away. Suki who had been standing behind him, pulled a spare towel from one of the booths and unfolded it, wrapping it around his waist until he got ahold of it and quietly thanked her.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"No," Suki shook her head, "you were worried about Toph. It's normal."

"Yeah," Katara shrugged, "If Amka and I weren't here I don't know anyone else who could handle the heat of going under that water."

"Oh? What about me? I'm a firebender too. And I don't appreciate Zuko having his…his…"

"Aang," Sokka interrupted, putting two hands up in the air, "We are all friends here. It's okay."

"It is not okay!" Aang growled out, releasing every ounce of the teachings that Monk Gyatso had instilled in him about controlling anger. Every monk-like tendency of taking a breath, evaluating that emotion, and moving on. No, it was gone now. Right now Aang knew two things.

One: Zuko had been naked in front of Katara

And Two: She hadn't looked away…

And for some reason, that made him very, very irritated.

"I'd rather have had him jump over than take his time," Suki said sharply, wrapping her arms under her breasts causing the towel to squelch water down to the ground around her legs, "I think it's nice that he was so worried."

"And," Sokka added, moving to his wife's side, "I don't really care that Suki saw his wing-wang. It happens."

"It happens? Well, Sokka, I do care! I don't want my wife seeing other men!"

"Aang, relax!" Katara stood adamantly, pulling her blue robe around her shoulders and tightening it at the waist, "you're really over-reacting and I do not appreciate it."

"over-reacti-."

"Yes! What the hell is with you lately? Jumping to conclusions. Throwing accusations. What you just said makes it sound like I get around! I don't fucking appreciate that, Aang. What I do appreciate is how Zuko sprinted to help Toph."

"Yeah," Toph's voice groaned out, "you need to lighten the fuck up and stop holding others to the same standards as a monk." Her hand came up to Zuko's shoulder, using it to prop herself up with a mumble of thanks, and put her feet on the ground so she could see where everyone was. In the doorway, Aang trembled with fury – while the others stood feeling, somehow, cold…

Oh no…everyone here knows…but Aang… Toph realized, almost breaking into a laugh at the awkwardness of the whole thing. And yet, there nagged in the back of her mind a single thought…if Aang was this upset about Katara seeing Zuko's penis…what would it be like when he realized that she had done more than simply see it?

The others thought the same thing, Katara's teeth clenched together tightly in her jaw as she held her panic back by its reigns.

It's going to be okay… she promised herself… I can be with Zuko after all this…we will be a family…just a little longer…

Just a little longer in this gilded cage…

Aang swallowed at the lump in the back of his throat and hung his head, knowing when he was outnumbered he mumbled a half-assed apology to Zuko that did not diffuse the tense air around the friends. Electricity filtered between the three encased in a tumultuous love triangle, while the others stood powerless, yet hoping for peace just for a while longer.

For things to be like they were….just for a while longer…

Zuko and Katara's eyes met across the bench, and he quietly pleaded with her to trust him. To know that they were going to be together even if he had to tell heaven and hell apart by hand. By the way her lips curled at the ends every-so-slightly he knew the message had been received. Because, he knew, she would do the same for him.

He was going to make sure she didn't have to…

"So," Amka squeaked out, opening one eye and seeing that Zuko was now covered. She sighed in relief and turned towards the group. Although she had seen many-a-woman in the most grotesque of circumstances, she had only ever seen one man naked before. Not that she hadn't thought of seeing Zuko in various stages of undress – even fantasized about the way his skin may feel upon her own – but the reality had sent strange sparks down her spine and through her toes.

This was something she wanted to forget, knowing she would never be the one he would hold, "Who else wants wine?" She smiled pitifully. For a moment, the group exchanged glances until Sokka nodded happily.

"Yeah, I think that's what we need."

"Can we get it chilled?" Toph asked Zuko quietly, earning a chuckle and a promise that he would see what he could do. Although, being the Fire Lord there was no question that Toph would have the coldest of wine in this corner of the world.

"Do you need help dressing?" Zuko asked protectively, getting a nod from Toph who was still hanging onto his shoulder. "Okay. I'll help."

Before he could even move, Katara had retrieved Toph's clean blue robe and proffered it for Zuko. With a tender smile he reached out and took it, their fingers exchanging electricity when they brushed against one another underneath. Katara tried to hold back her blush, but the heat from Zuko's eyes brought it forth unwillingly and she quickly turned away to retrieve the clothes she had worn into the onsen – which she was going to place in the linen bag at the opening of the dressing room to be laundered.

Looking up her eyes met with Aang, and there shone a sickening sort of realization. A face marred with shadows and angles that did not become that of the lighthearted airbender. When he turned and left the room, the curtains swung close behind him and Katara stood while a cold wind brushed across her ankles and into the expansive night over the steaming onsen.

XxXxX

The steaming teacup fell from her hand and shattered against the stones, sending steaming streams of tea to slide across her feet.

"Grandma!" Ty Lee ran to her and knelt down, using the apron she had torn off to dab at her feet and legs, "Are you okay?"

"Did you feel that?" She said softly, her voice as meek as a little girl being chided by a particularly stern schoolteacher. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Nothing….nothing…" Mamiko took a shuddering breath, trying to tell herself she had imagined the way the wind sang. Telling herself she imagined the way it rustled the leaves and wrapped the earth. Ty Lee's eyes bore into the side of her face and she could see the worry on her granddaughter's face.

"Did you get burned?"

"No, bunny. No, I'm okay."

"Okay," but she sounded unsure, dropping the apron to the side and swinging her legs over the edge of the porch. Sitting next to her grandmother and watching the night wrap the sky. The way her grandma's breath shook in little gasps in, then smooth flows out, she worried that the old woman was on the verge of a panic.

"Grandma," she perked up with a bright smile, "will you tell me about your wedding? What's it like being married like an airbender?"

Mamiko smiled woefully, "I have a Fire Nation wedding, honey. Your grandfather and I really had a shindig, because Air Nomad weddings were more…."

"Mm?"

The smell of the spoiled green tea wafted upwards in the wind and filled her nose with steam. No longer was she on Kyoshi Island with her beloved grandchild. No longer was she a frail old woman – she was young, vibrant, and in hopeless love with a firebending man who had stumbled into her secret and chose not to report her to the authorities. Who allowed her to live, thrive, and bring forth hordes of children that were much beloved by them both…

And she had been so happy…

But, with her husband now gone she only had memories, and found comfort in the sparkling eyes of her granddaughter that shone so bright it reminded her of home. Of life in a monastery. Of flying bison swarming the skies…

So how, when her granddaughter was smiling so happily and listening to her recount her wedding in every minute detail, how was she supposed to explain that the wind tonight was eerily familiar.

Because the last time the wind had shifted like this was the night before the genocide of her people began…

XxXxX

A/N: I cannot thank you enough for being so patient! I have been a teacher for a couple of years but this year feels brand-spankin'-new. I struggled at the beginning to learn my job – and I am sure I am still missing a lot of things I should be doing. But, once I got a little comfortable I took my lunch breaks to write this chapter.

I proofread the first half, but not the second – I just wanted to upload it. I wrote the onsen and grandma scene all in one day and had a good feeling about it – so I wanted to make it a little weekend gift to y'all. Again, THANK YOU for being so patient. And THANK YOU for leaving reviews that made me smile even when I was in tears at work because I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing. You really are the best fans anyone could ask for!  
I hope this chapter didn't disappoint….

Thank you in advance for your reviews / follows / favs! I'll continue working on this fic as long as I can!

Snake_press


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Even the greatest generals are capable of being overcome by sloth and laziness upon retirement, ultimately driving them into a slow madness as their muscles begin to fade and wrinkles appear over once immaculate features. The memory of a general in a wheelchair being pushed around the palace gardens by a friendly nurse in a pink coat, pointing out fluttering golden butterflies to the white-eyed tired man had haunted Zuko since he had seen it two years prior. It had taken Zuko several moments of looking to realize that this now faded man was the very one he had spoken against many years ago. The very general with the piercing eyes who had been instrumental in earning him his banishment, now reduced to a babbling old man by the ravages of time.  
This is why Zuko, no matter how much he craved the plush comfort of his bed, maintained his schedule of rising and taking to the outdoors to swing swords and fling fire until sweat rolled down his back like the tides. The sky this morning dripped indigo hues downwards while fire began to brim the edges of the horizon, slowly starting to kiss the blades Zuko swung around his body in a tantum dance. Some movements caused his heel to press down on the Earth in a barbaric show of power, while others urged him to his tiptoes like the wind that kissed the tallest trees. Here, he was in his element. Here, he was strong, powerful, and inhaled the fresh air of the day in greedy gulps. This strands of black hair matted to his forehead and he stopped to catch his breath for a moment, letting his shoulders fall, the blades to point towards the ground, and his eyes to close as his face tilted upwards to the rising sun. Flames roared through his blood, giving life to each cell within him, and it surged with each breath higher and higher.  
“Having fun?” A voice broke his solitude and he turned to watch Sokka stepping upon the concrete slab. The thick leather of Water Tribe boots scuffing with each step, sending small rocks scurrying to the grassy knolls on the sides.  
“Yeah,” Zuko said with a laugh, wiping his forehead with his forearm and turning to greet his blood-brother with a nod, “You’re up early.”  
“Had a lot on my mind.”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“Oh, we will,” Sokka’s lips twisted at the corner in a mock-grin and Zuko tilted his head but was met with just a shake of the head and a laugh, “Mind if we spar a bit? I’m getting rusty laying around the palace all the time.”  
“Sure,” Zuko smiled, “You sure you’re ready for this?”  
“I should be asking you that,” Sokka grinned, resting his hand lazily upon the handle of the blade strapped to his side.   
Neither of them were newcomers to this dance, stepping away from one another respectfully and heading to the corners of the concrete where summer buds were beginning to bloom and leaves were resting tiredly upon the stone, just in time for the autumn to come and lay them asunder. As the wind rustled the tender leaves Zuko took in a deep breath and let his swords rest at his sides, hearing Sokka unsheathe his own sword and follow suite.   
Looking down at his own deep brown seal-leather boots Sokka momentarily worried about this battle -considering how absolutely bloodthirsty Zuko had looked yesterday when facing up to Aang in the auditorium of the military base. For the moment he almost allowed the instinctual fear of Firebenders bubble up and ingrain itself back within his being; however, he took a deep breath and reminded himself that the war was over. Firebenders were traveling openly with Earthbenders, Waterbenders, and one had even become the head monk of a newly found Airbending temple. Just because Zuko had looked absolutely barbaric yesterday didn’t mean he needed to start to fear him, if he did he would also have to fear Aang since he, too, looked absolutely demonic while fighting. The two men had fought like demon spawns who wanted nothing more than to ravage the earth…  
Yet – with the information he now knew, he understood why.  
After all – would he be able to stay composed watching Suki be married to someone else day-in and day-out. Especially – he thought sadly for his little sister – if she were unhappy in such an arrangement. No. He didn’t know what he would do in such a situation; but he knew and accepted enough about himself that he wouldn’t just sit idly by and allow it to happen. He would rip through the highest mountains with his blades if he could ensure that his beloved bride would smile, even if just for a moment.  
Inhaling deeply Sokka felt the warmth of the summer air fill his lungs, and exhaled smoothly between his lips. The soothing whistle filled the air around him and emptied his head into a void of nothingness. He would inhale each aspect of his environment, he would meld into his blade, he would find his reason to fight – just as he had learned all those years ago.   
“We are born into this world,” Master Piandao’s voice broke the silence within himself, cutting through the swathe of emotions he wasn’t sure how to tackle, “crying out to be known. Crying out to be loved. That, I like to think, is what we fight for. For ourselves and those we love.”  
Exhaling discreetly between his teeth in a low whistle he steeled himself; yet, reminded himself that this was just a spar. That he needn’t kill Zuko – after all, Zuko was included in those he loves, a brother of sorts. Yet, Katara was now involved in this dangerous game between nations, livelihoods, time even. Every spindle of muscle in his body tightened at the nightmares behind his eyelids of her being pulled into a ravaging pool of lava with dark silhouettes of hands dragging her downwards while voice screamed horrific words that not even the dregs of society deserved to be called.  
I will never let that happen. Ever.  
Turning on his heel he faced Zuko who was looking haughtily upon him. His chin poised high and those eyes – so cold, like the tales of dragons from long ago – were measuring him. Sokka could feel each fiber being weighed, assessed, and judged and wondered – despite his usual demeanor – if he measured up.  
“The first step to losing is self-doubt. If you doubt yourself, your opponent will strike there.”  
Yes master…  
Holding his shoulders higher, Sokka put his fine ebony blade in front of him and narrowed his eyes to the sun that began to rise behind Zuko and kiss the bare pale shoulders. For the moment, Zuko glowed in insane orange hues that caused Sokka’s heart to beat heavily. It was like he was about to fight the sun itself  
But for Katara, he would not only fight the sun. He would win.   
Leaves scuttled between them and broke the silence of the early morning. Ebony black hair twirled in the wind like the mane of a dancing dragon; yet, Zuko made no sign of even noticing the wind. No, he was nothing more than a statue waiting for the call to awaken. He could see the frost of ice in Sokka’s normally warm eyes. Yes, this would be a true fight between warriors.  
A single muscle twitches. A smell of sweat on the wind. The swinging of a blade. The call would come, and they would put aside everything in the world and face one another as equals.   
Despite his best attempts to remain stoic, Sokka’s lips twitched in a grin of excitement and incited the duel to begin. Zuko surged forward, and two blades rounded in fury, inciting a flourish of orange light from the sunrise. Easily, Sokka dodged with a hop to the side and slid along the concrete so that his blade would be safely above him to guard. By the time he was up on his knees he was holding his sword broadside against two blades that were pushing down against it. With the proximity of the blades to his eyes Sokka saw tingling sparks of metal come to life and die out in the slightest gust of wind or fall away towards the concrete. Yet, even moreso he noticed the veins in Zuko’s upper arms that created a great tension – and where there was tension, there were weaknesses. By turning his blade at an angle, Zuko’s elbows were easily misdirected and slid down to the concrete allowing Sokka the chance to slide to the side and escape the scrutiny of the eyes of the dragon.   
The handle was beginning to radiate his heat back into his palms, but Sokka imbibed in such a feeling; instead twisting it into a source of power. The inner fire of his that he would use to ensure the happiness of all he loved The power, however slight, he had to keep the world safe – for Katara, for Suki, even Zuko. With these two hands –  
I’ll carve out a future where we can all be happy!  
Sokka let out a grunt of effort as he slid the blade against the cement, scattering sparks of electricity across the stone as he swung towards Zuko’s figure, knowing full-well he would dodge. Bowing backwards from his knees Zuko avoided the brunt of the blade and gazed upwards at the periwinkle sky that became the backdrop to strands of his hair sliding away on the wind. Surging the tips of his blades behind him he managed to stay parallel to the ground, arching up and kicking Sokka in the stomach with his heels. As Sokka reeled back a few steps and held his stomach Zuko jumped back onto his feet and lunged towards the Water Tribe warrior in a movement reminiscent of a winter’s bonfire. Two blades clashed while bodies surged back and forth. The heat of their breaths filled the air, pushing out the sourness of the morning and replacing it with the spice of the living. The beautiful harmony of two warriors, friends, brothers dancing the tantalizing tango of swords.  
Bloodlust, there was none.  
Anger, there was none.  
Fulfillment ran through them both, relishing in the strength of their bodies and the bond of their friendship. That neither had to worry that a blow would be fatal, only experimental. Yet, Sokka knew that the longer he waited, the higher the possibility of onlookers and eavesdroppers. Despite being in a private garden, he knew that the palace walls were no such place for secrecy. Palace walls, he had learned as the son of their tribe leader, were often filled with parasites who wished for nothing more than to scourge the pillars and bring it down.  
It was time, he realized as he caught his breath and watched Zuko do the same from a few feet away, to end this.   
He lunged forward, the blade over his head spinning wildly like a rotor and coming down against Zuko’s blades that quickly crossed in front of him. The point between them holding his blade at bay, but between them their eyes were fixed, and Sokka could see smoke radiating from Zuko’s nostrils. There was no question – he would not have to worry about firebending. Zuko would never make this fight unfair, that would go against his honor. Yet, the sight was a small victory since now Sokka understood that Zuko was as fatigued from this fight as he is.  
Fatigued or not, he began to trek this uncertain ground which, he prayed, would bring them to a better place. A better time.  
Where everyone can be happy.   
“Why?” Sokka gritted through his teeth, watching Zuko’s eyebrow lift for a moment.  
“Why what?”  
“We’re best friends…”  
Zuko’s throat bobbed with a heavy swallow.  
“So why didn’t you tell me about you and my sister?”  
Quickly, like snakes retreating to bushes, Zuko pulled his blades aside and jumped back as Sokka’s blade slid down where he had been standing. For how he felt, it may as well have. His blood was running like crystals of ice through his veins and his breath felt shallow and pressed at the very bottom of his lungs. “I-.”  
“We tell each other everything,” Sokka barked, pointing his sword at Zuko, trying to keep his voice wavering from the betrayal he felt slicing through him like a hot iron. “I deserved to know. I’m your best friend!”  
“Sokka, I-,” Zuko exhaled softly, “I never meant any disrespect.”  
“Disrespect? Disrespect?” Sokka huffed an empty laugh, “Buddy, that’s not what I’m worried about here.”  
Zuko’s lips pressed into a thin line, and he stood taller. His broad shoulders tightening as he lifted his head and looked confidently into Sokka’s sea-blue eyes. He wasn’t sure how Sokka had found out. He wasn’t sure how much he knew. Hell, he didn’t even know what was he after – what did he want him to say? But, if there was anything Iroh had told him to do in confusing times it was this.  
Speak your truths.  
“I love her,” he spoke boldly, confident, not a single hint of doubt in his voice. His eyes pressed daringly into Sokka’s and – he found with surprise – Sokka shake his head with a huff of laughter and look away towards his sword.  
“I know,” Sokka sheathed his sword and used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, “Gives me the oogies, but I know you do.” The silence stretched before them – both a little too awkward to know what to say in this situation. The leader of a nation admitting his love for a married woman. A woman married to the savior of the entire world. Yes, neither knew what to say in this moment. Sokka ran a hand over the shaved sect of hair around his temple and sighed, “You have for a long time, haven’t you?”  
Zuko nodded and his lips curled at the edges despite himself. “Very long time.”  
“It must have been very hard on you…”  
“It has been,” Zuko said, looking down at a pebble that rested amorously against the leather of his shoe, “And yet – not.”  
“Don’t start turning into Iroh in your twenties.”  
Zuko laughed and shook his head, “I’m not. I’m just thinking that…she was still in my life either way, and that’s all I really ever needed. But, now that I know she loves me too I just,” he shrugged, his lips pressing tight together and his cheeks a faint red. Whether the red were from exertion from the fight or embarrassment, Sokka didn’t know, but he understood the shrug and all the emotions therein.  
“What are you going to do?” Sokka asked, putting a hand on his hip and leaning to the side, reigning himself back straight once a muscle in his side twinged. When Zuko smirked he knew he hadn’t been able to hide his jump as much as he thought. But, Zuko’s eyes went down to the concrete, and thin white fingers trailed through long ebony locks. Smoke trailed from his nostrils and scurried away on the wind. For a moment Sokka traced the scar that the sun so ardently kissed, shadows playing along the webs like scales.  
For a moment – he looked like all the dragon his ancestors had prided themselves upon; and just as swiftly he pressed the twin blades together and swung them over his shoulder into their holster.  
At last, a serene smile spread across Zuko’s face and he gazed upon Sokka with an inner tranquility that bespoke of assurance. Of a future that would include everything Sokka was hoping for as well. Finally, he spoke.  
“I’m going to marry her. If she will have me, she will be my empress.”  
Honestly, he hadn’t expected anything less. Sokka simply smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest and squared himself up against the man he knew would be his future brother-in-law. There was no question in the world, Katara would have him. Although, the thought of his snot-nosed little sister in royal regalia, swathed in dizzying golds and intoxicating reds, it seemed surreal. To think, that the world would be changed by the same girl who used to snuggle into their parent’s bedding after a particularly scary story (one worth being grounded for a month for, at that time). That an entire nation’s future would be decided by the same little girl who had caught cold because she just had to go play in oceanwater in the winter.  
The thought of her all grown up warmed his heart and filled him with dread.  
History was not often kind to strong women. History would not treat her with love and tenderness, like a little sister should be treated. Some of his fears were assuaged when he looked at Zuko’s confident smile, taut muscles crossed against his chest, and the stance of a born monarch.  
She’s going to be okay…  
He was sure she would be okay. After all, it was Katara who always broke the status quo like thin ice under the tip of a blade. Sometimes the ice would fall on the feet of those around them and ignite fury, but nobody could deny how absolutely beautiful the ice she created in its stead would be. And now, she would have the help she so desperately deserved. After all, water and air combined create foggy cubes that crack easily under pressure; yet, ice created from boiled water? That ice was ceremoniously strong.  
Hakoda had shown him this magic when he was very young. Although Sokka had moaned and whined about how counterintuitive boiling water just to turn around and freeze it was, his father had simply smiled and continued to carefully stir the cauldron, ensuring even heat distribution that eventually led to a rapid boil. Once satisfied they had poured the water into a crevice in the ground right before the graveyard where stones sat stoic in haunting circles around long past loved ones. The steam was said to reach those passed and cradle them in the warmth of their tribal element. Some whispered that this was once conducted by waterbenders, but that ritual had faded with the swell of war. It had all seemed pointless and dumb, until the resulting ice was hoisted from the earth in a mass of dirt and decay. He remembered almost jeering to his father about the pointlessness, until his father had taken a rag and swept away the sand to reveal the most astonishingly clear, glass-like ice he had ever witnessed.   
It almost seemed surreal that ice could be so beautiful, he had thought at the time, and still did today. The taste of bittersweet chocolate seemed to coat his mouth as he remembered sitting in front of his mother’s grave – where the statue had been placed in honor – and watched it slowly, slowly melt over the course of spring’s arrival. Like watching glass melt. Like seeing the soul of his mother slowly crawl back into the earth, reminding him that she would always be there…  
And now – his sister would reign in the land of flames, and glow strong, pure, and true like the ice had that winter…  
“Zuko,” He looked up and smiled, “I hope the baby is yours. I really do.”  
For a moment Zuko stood dumbfounded, not sure what to say to such a brazenly affectionate comment. Even Toph, as much as he knew they loved one another, was prone to tiny punches of affection or witty comments that were underlying with kindness. Yet, Zuko smiled and offered his thanks and letting Sokka know that he, too, wished for a baby of steam to come forth from the empress who had always had his heart. Except, in the silence that stretched along the training ground a wind blew and reminded them of the unseen obstacle that remained.  
A young airbender named Aang.  
“We will have to think of something,” Zuko thought aloud, sliding the tunic he had discarded earlier this morning and straightening the lapels with gentle pressure between his fingers. The golden threads sliding delicately across his ribs until he tightened the knot to the side.  
“Maybe we can just wing it like we usually do,” Sokka shrugged.  
“I don’t think that would be smart with this…”  
“You’re probably right.”  
Sokka strode over to Zuko’s side and sat on the edge of the concrete. His boots sitting upon the thin grass to the side and sliding along until his legs were outstretched lackadaisically, and his weight was pressed on the heels of his hands behind him. The day was beginning to come into its reign and slow-moving clouds wandered overhead. A thin wind tickled his tightly wound wolf’s tail which tickled the thin hairs that scattered down the back of his neck. “I guess we’ll figure this out,” Sokka finally relented into the silence, “We can make a plan later tonight if you want.”  
“Mm,” Zuko sighed, “But I thought you’d want to spend tonight with Suki.”  
“Suki!” Sokka said, jumping up excitedly onto his feet, “What time was she supposed to land?”  
“Eleven.”  
“What time is it now?”  
“Ten thirty.”  
“Oh shit!”   
Laughing at the terrified expression on Sokka’s face, Zuko waved him away. “Go get a shower and run to her. You’ll have time. She’ll be landing on our private base.”  
“Thank you thank you thank you!” Sokka yelled as he ran away, his figure fading with a well-wrapped hand being the last sight of the warrior who had turned a corner and was beginning to dodge servants as they came to-and-fro to awaken the palace. The hastily retreating figure brought a serene smile to Zuko’s face – admiring the ever-excitable man he was proud to call his friend.   
The sun beginning to shine overhead Zuko sighed and pulled his swords into his lap, taking them from the sheath and looking at the few chips that the impossibly dense sword crafted from the metals contained in the deepest corners of the universe had left upon his weapons. The simple iron of his antique dual-swords couldn’t withstand so many blows in such quick succession and now a few little chips serpentine through the middle, thin enough to appear like spiderwebs and yet thick enough to be felt with the edge of his fingernail. Such ferocity was impressive, especially the strength that Sokka was able to control; saying he was impressed by it would be an understatement.  
And yet – the love that Sokka felt for his little sister…  
The sword in his lap wasn’t the only notch that had been revealed from this battle. While he tilted the sword he caught sight of his face, the fiercely golden eyes they shared, the jet black hair they shared, and the pale skin.   
“It’s almost her birthday…” he thought aloud quietly, forcing himself to look away from the reflection towards the sky where clouds were swirling overhead. Today – there would be rain. He could smell it.  
He remembered the lightning strikes that resounded like angry gods across a nighttime sky, and the figure of a frightened girl scurrying to his side to hold his arm as she slept, and the gentle breathing of her slumber after he had finished distracting her with a long-faded bedtime story. And, for a second, he wondered if somehow, maybe, she were still afraid of thunderstorms.  
XxXxX  
Ten years ago this land, much like the residents who were sequestered here, was close to death, swaying in the wind like a piece of brittle grass dried from rainless summers. When he had ordered Azula to be moved from the prisons to the nearby psychiatric facility. It took a whole year until he had enough free time to go visit her in this new environment, and the guilt that ravaged him when he saw the conditions in which she subsisted still sent pits of guilt to the depths of his stomach. He hadn’t realized how little funding had been filtered into the safe haven for those in need of caretaking, now including his beloved, but troubled, little sister.  
Grey – that was the only word to describe his first visit. He could use words like ‘squalor’ ‘decrepit’ or overall ‘terrible’ to describe that place; yet, the persisting word that filtered through his mind was grey. The grey walls covered in dust and debris from years of refuse building up around the perimeter. The tiled floors coated in grey substances that may have been identifiable at one time. Grey, the faces of exhausted overworked nurses just doing their best and slowly, slowly fading. Grey, the faces of teens whose families had given them away here to be supported, who now were covered in grime awaiting another delousing. Grey, the haunting, faded crayon drawings of children hanging on the walls.  
Grey – the color of his sister’s skin after a year of being confined to a wheelchair and straitjacket so she wouldn’t set the workers aflame. Grey, the color of her eyes when she looked upon him with the fire inside of her slowly turning to ash.  
This was not what he had wanted. For her. For these children. For these workers. None of this was okay.  
What followed were seemingly endless public campaigns to release the stigma from mental health, and the increasing of funding for the facilities that would care for those who needed the support. Slowly, the people began to come around to the idea of compassionate care and worked alongside their Fire Lord to take up brooms, mops, wiping cloths, and breakdown the grime that had grown along the walls, the tiles, and their own sensibilities.  
After months of hard work, and years of effort to maintain, Zuko now strode happily into the bright white building with tall gilded imprints of letters of the “Dragon’s Heart Asylum and Care Facility”. He stepped under the gate and into a vast garden filled with white roses blooming in their midsummer excellence, while nurses vivaciously spoke with children who were emblazoned with a happiness that bespoke of tenderness and love. Finally, these nurses were able to put their heart into their work. To kneel with their patients to observe a passing bug in the grass, or a flower petal that had caught upon the wind, and not worry about anything else. Elsewhere, under a shade tree, another pink-clad figure sat at a picnic table with a fair amount of children around her, reviewing the letters of the alphabet on a tablet while the children copied her movement to create the same letter on their own.  
A teenager in a khaki tunic with navy blue bottoms stood in the corner of the garden painting while another leaned against his leg and read a book silently, her fingertips tracing the lifted dots that ran vertically in a crimson leatherbound book. Faintly, he could hear her reading aloud to the boy who only paused his painting to ask a few questions here and there before beginning again.  
Striding across the idyllic scene he stepped into the main building at the end of the garden, shuffling the flowers and the small white box tucked carefully in his arm to grab the door handle, but stepping back as a nurse opened the door with her back and a bright smile.  
“Hello Lord Zuko.”  
“Hey, Torii,” he grinned, stepping into the room with a nod, “things going okay?”  
“Oh, yes. Very well,” she said, her attention diverted to the bundle in his arms she smiled gently, “Ah. That time of year?”  
“Well, almost,” He chuckled, “I just haven’t come in a while…”  
“You don’t have to feel guilty about that. You’re a busy man,” she reached out to pat him on the upper arm. The wrinkles on the back of her hand were lightly speckled in little black marks and he raised an eyebrow to which she chuckled.  
“Fingerpainting this morning,” She nodded towards the wall behind him where a few prints were hanging to dry. Some proudly signed with thick black ink, while others bespoke their story in quiet, anonymous, solidarity with the others. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he looked upon what he thought must be imprints of the garden in vibrant greens and blues – while others had attempted to paint wildly creative images of dream-like scenes, dragons, and a few self-portraits. But, tearing his attention away from the paintings he gave Torii his thanks for taking such good care of the residents here since the beginning. She had always been one of the strongest supporters of this place, refusing to burn out even under the direst of challenges, always standing proud, tall, and capable of tenderness even in her toil.   
Which was why, following her delicate figure along the obscenely white walls, he was saddened by the news of her retirement. A lifetime spent in the service of others, she deserved a few golden years to herself, yet her absence would be felt like a wasp’s sting. He promised her, vehemently promised, that he wouldn’t give up his measures to keep this place running, which she thanked him for, but reassured him that her understudy was coming along quite nicely. Her understudy, a tall woman in her mid-30s with soft brown hair always immaculately braided and who– Torii told him with a bright smile – was even capable of handling his sister’s more volatile moods.  
“Speaking of,” Torii stopped at a wooden door painted white with the golden nameplate nailed in the middle – Azula. “She’s been really good lately. Keeps to herself a lot…writing…reading…the usual.”  
“I see….has she…?”  
“Unfortunately, no,” Torii frowned, touching his upper arm with motherly tenderness, “She will get better tho. Soon. I can feel it in these old bones.”  
Zuko chuckled and hung his head for a moment with a smile on his face. “Well,” he turned to Torii and bowed, “Thank you.”  
Once the door was unlocked, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him with the quietest of clicks he could manage; and before she noticed him she continued her meticulous task. She sat in the middle of her room with her legs folded underneath, large elaborate robes of various colors hung from her frame further accentuating the swathe of long black hair she had been growing out for years. Her right hand was folded over one of the long sleeves of the robe so it would not become stained by the black ink she was dipping a thin brush into in smooth, circular movements. Her pale skin was taut over her high cheekbones, further accented by the shadow the sun set upon them from the large circular window to their side, surrounded by two bookcases strewn recklessly with heaps of books in various bindings of every color. Some with folds in the paper bindings, others with pieces of paper serendipitously spilling from the sides. Even in the relatively miniscule room, she was the Fire Nation princess, a picture of absolute majesty and grace. If the war had never been, this being in front of him was possibly who she could have been.   
Calm and demure, artistic and serene, a true princess – but, would she still be Azula, then? Would she still have been happy or merely…content?  
Zuko didn’t know and didn’t have time to stand in the doorway mingling on hypotheticals. Instead he stepped further into the room, the rustling of the flower’s bindings bringing her attention from the paper before her and up to his eyes. Gold clashed upon gold, and if she were able, sparks may have flown accordingly. Her lips tightened in the center and eyes narrowed as her eyes took in his presence, causing him to clear his throat and step closer to the table on the floor.  
“It’s been a while,” He said softly, not expecting a reply. No matter how many times he came, no matter what he said, no matter what he tried – she had never spoken to him once. Not a single word.  
But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try?  
But he resolve was to ensure that this desire of his to talk, to make amends, would always be futile. No matter how many times he visited, no matter what he said, she would pretend he were naught more than a shadow walking upon her terrain.   
After all, wasn’t he the very reason she was sequestered here? Wasn’t he the reason she had failed.   
“You didn’t fail anyone, honey,” A sickly syrup-sweet voice sounded through her mind and caused her teeth to click shut in her jaw. How dare she still remain here. How dare she still speak. The taste of iron filled her mouth and she meticulously continued to roll the brush in ink.   
“How have you been?”  
Silence permeated every inch of the room, broken only by the squelching of her fine-tip pen against the heavy, journal between them. Distant coos from the garden filtered in from the window and he sighed defeatedly, resigning himself to sit at the opposite end of the round table and set the crimson peonies on the table between them. “It’s almost your birthday. I thought you might like these.” He squatted down to sit, placing the white box at his side on the floor and leaning on his elbows, watching his sister’s calm golden eyes looking over the bundle of flowers that contrasted the white lacquered table.  
Azula blinked slowly and turned her attention down to the flowers, reaching forward and plucking a petal from the deep red and rubbing it between her fingers. Zuko remained silent and watched her silent reverie, and how the red of the flower petal was beginning to color the tips of her fingernails, which were now filed down into round-edged squares. Once the petal had turned pale in the center from her ministrations she reached for another petal, stopped, and returned her hand to her lap and looked upon him as if he were see-through. Her movements, even those of her eyes, were as calculating and calm as those of a tiger. If she still had her firebending, he would have run for his life with the way she stared upon him with eyes that glittered like lightning bolts in the pale sunlight that cast itself through the window through the edges of the storm clouds that were crawling their way across the empire.   
“Azula,” Zuko spoke, swallowed, and continued, “I know you must still be upset with me…”  
Her lips twitched.  
“But, the only way they would allow you here was as a non-bender….and I thought…you might like it better where you would have a little more freedom….”  
Her eyes peered down, and he could hear the clicking of a fingernail sweeping another clean and flicking the remnants away.  
“I am hoping,” Zuko said sadly, “that someday we can….talk…”  
What am I supposed to say?  
She thought bitterly, her lips pressing firmly against her teeth and her throat constricting. For so many years she had felt like a declawed tiger thrown into a petting zoo, coddled by the sheep around her with their mocking smiles and declarations that they cared for her. It made her sick, their words sliding down her throat like bitter medicine. Sometimes, in the confines of this place, she had to resort to screaming to remember what her own voice sounds like. To remember the power she had once possessed, and what could have been.  
Everything he now had, because she had failed.   
“But doesn’t he deserve it?” A voice much like her own but with a tenderness that she doubted resided within her soul sounded through her. She grit her teeth, fought it back, and clenched at the pastel blue layer of her robes. Why couldn’t he just leave? Why couldn’t he just get the hell out of her and let her get back to her writing?  
After so long with her hands bound, powerless and silent, she had found the ultimate solace in a stroke of the brush. Detailing her life, her experiences, every little thing that may have seemed insignificant at the time but now…given new life…like she herself wished to have someday…maybe reborn as a butterfly with deep orange wings and black tips so she could soar higher than anyone up in the sky.  
“Azula,” his smooth voice seemed to slide across the table and spread a warmth around her like a hug, “Are you okay?”  
She turned her face to the side and clenched her jaw tighter. There was no way in hell she was going to relent giving him what he wanted. She would never speak. She would not so much as smile in his direction. His look of concern was a lie – he was glad she had failed. He was relishing in her torment.  
“Azula, you know he would never do that. He’s always loved you.”  
Get out of my head!   
The tightness in her throat almost led her to scream but she exhaled calmly and shook her head, pressing her shivering hands between her legs and the floor and staring down at the scrawling, elegant handwriting now marred by a blot of ink from where her brush now lay. She needed to calm down – she needed to breathe – but it was so hard…  
Because what he had done to her…taking her throne…taking her bending…leaving her to rot in this dump…having those eyes that looked so much like their mother’s….  
None of it was okay…   
And he knew that too…  
The sharp corner of his jaw tightened and he turned his head away, gazing towards the window where a few books lay in a cluster underneath – and he could almost imagine her tucked underneath the window at the late hours of the day soaking in each word with the fleeting sunlight kissing the pages before there was no more light to read by.   
Zuzu! Zuzu! Read this one to me! Please!  
I’m busy!  
Pleaaaaaase, big brother? Please!  
How long ago had it been when her voice was so squeaky and small? How long ago was that one summer where she was barely at his side with a book or a new game? When did everything go so wrong? He wished he could pinpoint that very moment, but their father’s influence on her had been a slow poison that had led her to…  
But, he didn’t want to think of that now. Instead, he scanned the golden words across the bound books and smiled absently. A smile, Azula noticed, that contained no kindness so ingrained in Zuko’s soul. The kindness she, in her youth, she so envied and emulated.  
“Kindness is weakness. You don’t need it.” A sharp voice sliced across her, causing her skin to prickle and her breath to catch until Zuko’s voice broke in and swept the cold away.   
“I see you are reading a lot of Murasaki,” Zuko said, “would you like me to send you more of her works?”  
He could see the bobble of Azula’s throat when she swallowed and the way her lips twitched. He smiled, making a mental note to send every copy of every book she had ever written to her the moment he returned to the palace. Yet, with the silence stretching between them and the way she continued to pretend he wasn’t there, he began to feel like a burden to her. So, he bowed his head towards her, letting his hair flow over and dangle over his shoulder.  
“I should get going….it’s good to see you…I’ll be by again…,” he began to stand but his leg nudged the box and he paused, “Ah.”  
Bringing the little white box up he undid the ties at the top very gently, the bright red ribbon running through his fingertips dangled and danced until he finally had it undone. Setting the ribbon on the table he eased the box open, enjoying the way her eyes glimmered in anticipation to see what was in the box. For a moment, he could almost see the little girl who had run around the royal gardens with him in games of dragon-race. He could almost see the girl who giggled at the silly voices he did for characters in their fairy tales.   
As the sides fell away, sitting on a golden foil doily was a stack of pungent fudge brownies with roasted walnuts peeking through the sides. Despite herself, her throat wobbled as she tried to hide the way she was salivating.   
“This time I haven’t forgotten the pinch of cayenne,” he promised, smiling towards her and pausing at the way her eyes were suddenly glassy.  
How did he…  
Her face turned down Zuko knew, no matter how much she wanted to dig into her favorite treat, that she wouldn’t eat in front of him. Maybe, someday, she would be open to talking…but, he would wait as long as it takes…as long as she were healthy.  
“Here, use this as a bookmark,” he left the silk ribbon on the table between them, standing and straightening his tunic. As if he were already gone she lifted her hands from the table and took up the pen, beginning to slide her pen across the paper once more. For a moment, Zuko examined the specks of blue across the back of her hands, and the twinge of brown paint dried under her fingernails. He paused, pressing his lips together and turned around to face her once more.  
How could he expect her to drop her stubbornness if he never did the same? If he’s the older sibling, shouldn’t he be the guiding light? The role model? So, he decided to say something that had stuck to the back of his throat with every visit. Something he ached to tell her but kept to himself like a secret.  
“Azula. I love you.”  
He saw her hand twitch but continue writing almost mechanically. Zuko paused, but continued to the hallway, peering over his shoulder to see his sister quietly setting the long sheet of paper to the side, replace it, and continue writing Her black hair shadowing her face until a delicate hand tucked it behind her ear, revealing her golden eyes focused so ardently on the paper before her, and the way they shimmered in the fragile daylight.  
Maybe…  
Maybe we’re on the path to healing…  
He smiled, shutting the door and locking it behind him, returning to the lobby where Torii sat in a chair quietly rocking a toddler who was tucked lovingly into her arms. He bowed his head to her and began to head towards the doors when a meek, yet familiar voice, sounded behind him.  
“Junior?”  
Turning he came face-to-face with a short woman wearing a cream cheongsam with salmon accents around the collar and skirt. The salmon pink matched the shade of her lips which were meekly smiling; a smile that reached her eyes as she peered upon him. She looked so much like she had during the war, with that air of tenderness that bespoke her soul wishing to heal all those suffering within this world.  
“Song.”  
“It’s good to see you again, Junior,” She chuckled, “Or rather…Fire Lord Zuko.”  
His lips pressed into a thin line, remembering the succulent roasted duck he had shared at her table, the horror of witnessing such a kind woman scarred up to the knee in bubbling red flesh…then the stealing of her ostrich-horse. Ten years ago he had tried to make amends by sending a brigade of replacements and gifts, but by then the small home had been abandoned and was overgrown with weeds along the perimeter kissing the tops of the gates.  
“I’m,” he began, his throat constricting with a swallow, “I’m so sorry…about…”  
“It’s fine,” she held a hand up between them and shook her head. Bashfully she reached behind her and pulled her braid over her shoulder, tightening the soft pink ribbon on the end, “We made it by.”  
“I see… I’m still very sorry to have caused such trouble…back then I-.”  
“You had a lot going on. I understand. But, we all found our way.”  
“I’d say so…all the way in the Fire Nation…”  
“Mm,” She hummed with a tender smile and looked at the backs of her hands, “My mother was a little shocked too…but when I heard about this place… I wanted to help.”  
“You have my thanks,” He said, trying not to sound too diplomatic. But the silence stretched between them and he cleared his throat awkwardly – feeling every inch of ‘junior’ as he had been all those years ago. So he looked upon her, seeing the soft pink of her cheeks, the flecks of silver in her hair, and the shadows of her eyelashes upon her cheeks. “Would you like to walk the garden with me? I’m not ready to go home yet.”  
“I would like that,” she smiled truthfully in that charming way of tilting her head to the side and shutting her eyes for the moment. Offering his arm Zuko felt her petite hands clasp his upper arm and walk side-by-side through the main doors into the lush garden that was shortly to be overcome in shadows from the storm. The sun was beginning to fade and nurses began to pack up games on the grass, books from the tables, and yet the two teenagers in the corner continued to sit under the shade tree with their respective hobbies. Zuko could see the young man calculating the sky, looking periodically to the young lady against his leg. Yet, he did not stop her from reading, and his hand did not cease from painting the incoming stormclouds over the gate.  
“Song, what’s their story?” Zuko nodded towards the pair discreetly, her eyes scanning that direction before smiling softly to herself and not breaking stride.  
“Lovebirds, we think,” she whispered as they nodded their heads to a herd of passing children heading inside for the day, “He never spoke a word to anyone, just drew all day everyday. Then she appears, blind from an accident in the war – the poor thing – and can’t take care of herself. Well, a few days later we found them in the library and he had taken her fingertip against the braille and was teaching her….”  
“That’s so kind…”  
Song nodded, the wind from the incoming storm rummaging her braid around her back, “It is. Since then, they’re inseparable. She reads to him, he paints…or sometimes they just sit under that tree and he describes the world to her…”  
“I see….”  
“And sometimes,” Song said with a hum in her throat, wondering if she should remain quiet on the topic but feeling that he deserved to know that a talent had been born here, “he reads the stories your sister writes to her…”  
“Azula?”  
Song nodded, “Is very secretive of some of her notebooks…but others, she shares with us. She writes the most…beautiful poetry…the most complex stories…”  
Zuko’s lips pressed into a thin line and Song noticed how his scar seemed to deepen against his cheek. Long ago, she had wondered what that skin had felt like. She had laid awake, wanting to hate him for being a thief, yet intoxicated by the mystery of such a man who bore a scar across half his face. With a manner of speaking that felt like mosquitoes whispering riddles in your ear in the summer nights. Befriending Azula and reading her works, she now understood a little of why these siblings were so tormented; yet one bore the scar proudly on his face while she…. her scars were buried much deeper within.  
The poor things…  
“I am quite confident your sister will be better someday…we just have to give her time to sort things out…”  
“It’s been over ten years, though,” Zuko said, yet wished he could relent that statement at the way Song’s head nodded so confidently and her lips spread into a demure smile.  
“We all heal at our own rates, Lord Zuko.”  
“Junior is fine,” he quipped, her hand coming up to touch her chin as she giggled before running to the back of her neck bashfully. Zuko chuckled, which was cut short by a lightning strike nearby that cascaded thunder throughout the courtyard. Across the way the young woman yelped and the artist eased her to her feet and took her hand, leading her hurriedly towards their shelter. Distantly, they could hear her discontent about not being warned about the storm’s approach, and the amused apologies of the young man. Yet, even the young woman seemed bemused and broke into a fit of giggles as thick raindrops began to thump the top of their heads. Short, Song and Zuko followed suite and stood in the main office and watched through the windows as the landscape of the ush gardens melded with the skies in a calming sort of periwinkle blue.  
“Well,” Zuko sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “I had a feeling it would rain today…” Yet Song, gazed skywards and her lips pressed together firmly.  
“I have to go for now…will you come by again?”  
“Mm. I’ll be sure to stop by on her actual birthday if I can.”  
Song nodded, folding her hands on her skirts and bowing, “Until then. Today was fun.” She smiled brightly, yet before he could reply her back was turned and she was scurrying down the hallway. While Zuko sat next to Torii with a hot cup of tea and caught up on the recent events in the facilities, Song stopped into the art center and peeled a paper from the drying wracks and made her way towards Azula’s chambers.  
She expected to see Azula huddled in bed trying to stay as far away from the lightning near the window, mumbling that this was ‘his revenge’ for some sort of failure she was sure she had caused. Song was instead met with a calm Azula sitting at a table and nibbling at the edge of a brownie that had caked itself under her thumbnail, and her eyes were watching the storm through her window placidly.  
“Azula?” Song said in a near-whisper, watching Azula’s head turn towards her benignly and continue to chew. “I came to make sure you’re okay.”  
Azula swallowed the mass of chocolate in her mouth and raised an eyebrow. There was something about this new worker that was somehow…unpatronizing. This was one of the only nurses that she could stand, because she did not see pity in the depths of her eyes. She did not hear malice in the depths of her voice – like the others who seemed to say ‘you deserve this after all you’ve done’ even without meaning to. No, this new nurse had a way about her that seemed to soothe the soul.  
So, despite wanting to succumb to her nature and hide these brownies away for herself to lick every crumb from the box, Azula pushed the treats towards her guest in an offering.   
Please…stay…visit..  
“Oh, thank you.” Song understood, straightening her skirts underneath her and taking a brownie from the stack, taking a gratuitous bite before squeaking and covering her lips with the tips of her fingers. For a moment, Azula questioned the reaction before breaking into a fit of laughter that reached the very core of her being.  
“Careful. They’re spicy,” Azula said, wiping a tear from her eyes.  
Yet, as much as Song wanted to gape and awe at the fact that Azula spoke, she kept it to herself. Knowing if she made a scene Azula might revert to her silence. So, instead, Song giggled and fanned at her mouth with a few breaths.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
While the two giggled, exchanging stories openly while the rain poured down – Song recalling the time her mother made roast pigeon with way too much spice, while Azula recalled using a supreme sour candy to prank her brother as a child – there existed a little piece of paper at Song’s side waiting to be remembered. A lavish landscape on a beach, and two siblings sitting fireside watching the clouds roll by in the night…  
In a time, far behind them now…and yet so close.  
XxXxX  
If ever there were a land of cohesive unity between water and firebenders alike, Katara was sure it would look very much like this. The way steam billowed around the mountainside in thick white clouds surrounding the humble building that sat among the pines made her feel as if she had just stepped into a fairy tale. With each breath in, her lungs filled with the humid air that seemed to ease her muscles from within. The air here was crisp, clean, and filled with her element. It was every bit as wonderful as her and Amka had tittered about the night before while Suki watched bemusedly from the foot of Katara’s bed.   
“But everyone in the pamphlet is wearing these robes,” Suki had pointed out just a moment too late as Amka sat upon Katara’s luggage that she was struggling to close.  
“They can’t honestly just wear robes all the time,” Amka had said with a precious pout, looking down at Katara who had paused her frustrations and scrunched her eyebrows together.  
“Most certainly not… that doesn’t seem….”  
“If I know anything about the Fire Nation,” Toph chimed in from her seat in the window, her thumb and forefinger pressed together in a large ‘O’ around a date she had picked out of the bowl resting precariously on her belly, “It’s to expect the unexpected.” Despite Toph’s tough exterior, she often had a penchant for spurting out wisdom in the most unexpected of circumstances. During a life changing event? No – that wasn’t the time for a word to ease the soul and lift the spirits. Packing clothes before a vacation – perfect. And, from the smile on her face, she knew it. Amka only giggled to herself and resigned herself to unpacking her bags, and helping Katara with hers.  
Katara was thankful she had taken Toph’s advice as she held the smooth leather handle of her bag and looked up at the monument of an entrance topped with glittering navy blue tiles that radiated the scant sunlight through the fog. The smell of cedarwood had filled her mouth as she stood agape and she smiled as the perfume-esque aroma that reminded her of burying her face in Gran-Gran’s parkas as a child. As the wooden doors opened and a barrage of servants strolled out side-by-side and separated to each side of the walkway and bowed their heads. Amka’s head turned towards Katara and they shared a knowing glance about the way the servants were clad in the robes they had been mulling over in the pamphlet. Almost chuckling Katara looked forward just in time for her eyes to join the group’s gaze becoming glued to the kind-faced proprietor who wore a lavish kimono of various shades of blues and ivory as a wavy background, further accented by the wild red silk that danced around the cloth turning into a dragon’s wild mustachioed face along the sleeve that hung low, catching the gentle breeze and swaying as she strode towards her guests with the air that would shame a royal, and yet a kindness that revealed years of earnest hospitality. The modesty she showed when she arrived at the end of the walkway and bowed her head low to the ensemble, and the warmth that painted itself across her features when she smiled was so genuine that, for a moment, the guests wondered if they had known this woman their entire lives without realizing it.  
“It is an honor to have the Fire Lord and his friends stay at our humble onsen,” she decreed, bowing low once more and the workers behind her following suite, all bended at a clean ninety degree angle with their hands pressed on their knees.   
Slowly Katara’s eyes traveled to look at the profile of her beloved, and she saw the tint of pink that spread itself along his cheekbone to the tip of his ear. Before she could catch herself, she put a fist to his lips and giggled, seeing his golden eyes turn upon her bemusedly she cleared her throat and stood straighter. Yet, that single glance they shared for that lone heartbeat spoke openly of a tenderness he contained within - only for her. She had been able to see it in that moment and could still feel the heat radiating from her heart to the tips of her fingertips. A heat that cradled her from within and felt like all the mornings she had spent tucked against his chest, inhaling his sandalwood skin and dreaming of a time when she wouldn’t have to be ashamed for loving him…  
A dream that was slowly, slowly coming true…  
Yes – this place truly felt like a fairy tale…  
So why was it when Aang reached over to hold her free hand and smile with a face that was reminiscent of a cloudless day, that her blood ran cold? She was afraid she knew why. Would his smile still be so bright when…?  
“You okay?” Aang’s voice rang through her and he tugged her hand gently, when she noticed that the proprietress was now ushering the group ahead of them between the rows of bending servants. For a moment, she could see Zuko’s golden eye glint back to her in worry, but once his eyes had fallen upon her hand entwined with Aang’s he turned away and resumed his conversation. The grey-haired proprietress craned her neck towards Zuko, listened intently for a moment, then chortled softly and shook her head; her hand coming up to thwack him on the upper arm gently. The upper arm Katara desperately wanted to twine her fingers around and press against her bosom. She swallowed the secret desire away, her fingers twitching in Aang’s grasp.  
We made the promise…he loves me…I just have to be patient…  
“I’m okay,” she said and forced herself to smile towards Aang. Except when his throat bobbed and he nodded in that demure way, she knew that he was seeing through her façade. Luckily, a distraction arose from the entranceway that contained the plain flooring from outside, and a step of lacquered bright wood that was lined in pure white slippers.Stepping inside the inn everyone seemed to pause in the entranceway, watching as Zuko effortlessly used the toes of one foot to remove his shoe, and repeat once more until he stepped into the replacement slippers on the floor. However, hearing nobody behind him Zuko turned around and raised an eyebrow at the way his companions had paused like shy children who had gained enough courage to enter a home after smelling something delicious wafting from the kitchen, but now were too shy to ask for some.  
“Do we have to…?” Sokka spoke first, his finger twirling in the air between them. Zuko paused for a moment, seemingly confused by the obvious question before realizing that none of his guests were Fire Nation. To him, they had been at his side for so long he almost considered them kin. He found himself chuckling, putting a hand on his hip, and nodding.  
“That’s the rules. It’s so Anju can keep the floors clean.”  
“No scuffing,” Anju nodded, “You will find our slippers to be the most comfortable.”  
As the group set their luggage down in the entryway servants came from behind and took up the handles seamlessly, walking as silent specters along the hallways, disappearing behind doors that slid along tracks to the bemusement of Amka who watched ardently to every detail, her eyes glittering in admiration and her lips separated to whisper a single phrase to her tribe sister to her side.  
“They move like water.”  
Katara saw exactly what she meant. The servants moved in thick robes like waves in the ocean, ebbing to and fro in the walkways. While Aang sat to her side and began pulling off his shoes carefully Katara leaned over carefully to undo the lases of her own, but instead saw pale fingertips beginning to untangle them for her, and a swathe of black hair running down the deep crimson of a tunic.  
“Ah,” she almost began to protest, but halted as his golden eyes smiled up at her.  
“A pregnant woman shouldn’t bend down to undo her shoes without a support…or, so I’ve heard. Allow me,” Zuko said, offering her no room for protest. So, Katara watched with wine-stained cheeks as Zuko’s palm radiated warmth from the back of her calves as he lifted one, took the boot from her, and replaced it with a slipper that may as well have been sewn from clouds. As he finished the other, she could feel a familiar tingle traveling up her leg when she felt his breath waft against her foot, reminding her of all the places that breath had warmed along her body.   
The burning sensation running along the side of her face told Katara that they were under the increasingly watchful gaze of Aang who had finished. Looking to the side she could see a glimmer of fury hidden in those soft grey eyes as they fixated on the tender hold of Zuko’s palm on her leg. Knowing that her husband wouldn’t expect the worst from her – after all, he was a monk – she set her leg down slowly while keeping her hand on Zuko’s shoulder for support and offered her thanks; yet, covertly she squeezed Zuko’s shoulder and stared ardently into his eyes a warning.  
Not here. Not now.  
Realizing what he had done – and more importantly in front of who – Zuko smiled bashfully, scooted to the side, and helped Amka with the last of her boots earning an “oh my” from the young waterbender who only giggled and held her leg up to assist.  
“When’s it my turn?” Sokka quipped, hoping to bring the attention towards him and wiggling his now bare foot towards Zuko’s face. Victoriously, Sokka noticed Aang’s eyes turning towards him and a laugh quiver the airbenders chest, and he almost relaxed until he felt a kiss of a flame under his toes. Unamused Zuko’s palm carried a flame as small as that of a candle that had but lapped at Sokka’s toes before dispersing. Thankfully, the flame had burned away the scent of Sokka’s foot near his face – but this only reinforced the need for a dip in the hot springs as soon as they were done being shown around. Something that, someday, Zuko hoped to do jointly with Katara next to him and their child splashing around in the water before them, perhaps even being able to control the water like its mother. Such a thought brought a smile to his face as he finished helping Amka into her slippers and joined Anju’s side on the wooden floor, his friends walking two-by-two behind them except for Toph, who was pinching Zuko’s sleeve in order to keep pace with the others while using the slippers.  
“In the room,” he leaned back and whispered into her ear, “and the baths, you can take them off.”  
“I better,” She whispered fiercely.  
“You will. Thank you, though. It really helps Anju.”  
Despite her harrumph, Zuko could see the twinge of pink on Toph’s cheeks, and the way her fingers moved forward to pinch his skin right below his sleeve, earning a squeak that spread a triumphant smile across her face.  
“And here,” Anju led, kneeling down and sliding open the door made of crisp white paper intermingled into wooden frames, “is the room of our honorable guests.”  
Heads with eager faces craned over Zuko’s towering shoulders to peer upon a room that seemed almost laughably plain. Inside sat a round wooden table with cushions all around, a few chairs on a patio that overlooked the edge of the mountain, and what was possibly a closet in the corner. Zuko could almost feel the perplexed expressions behind him, and the glances he was sure were being shared behind his back.  
“Where are the beds?” Sokka whispered.  
“Or the drawers?” Suki said.  
“A bathroom?” Aang chimed in.  
But, Katara remained silent and looked at the way Zuko’s shoulders shuddered in a hint of laughter. Stepping between Aang and Sokka, she joined his side for a moment, smiled towards him faintly, and stepped into the room and looked around curiously. Behind her, the others filtered in and quickly identified their luggage in the corner, and that the closet was actually filled with bedding that smelled of fresh mountain air.  
“We will bring refreshments,” Anju decreed once they had settled and were standing curiously around, “and by then the baths will be ready for you.”  
“Thank you, Anju,” Zuko smiled, bowing his head. The door behind him slid shut with a comforting click of wood connecting with wood. Toph, still connected to his side, slid out of her slippers and stepped on the tatami flooring with a contented sigh.  
“Oh, this is nice.”  
“Isn’t it?” Zuko chuckled, following suit and sitting at the table, leaning his elbows on the wood.  
“Yeah, no, seriously. Where’s the beds? Or do they carry around mattresses all the time?”  
“We’ll sleep on futons tonight,” Zuko smiled.  
“Futon?” Amka sounded the word out slowly, letting her lips round along the word a few times before dissolving into her rendition of pronouncing the word in every accent she knew. Zuko only grinned at the playful spirit, knowing how Amka must be enjoying herself. Resting his head upon his hand he waited for her for a moment and nodded along.  
“Mm. Like a plush bed. But it doesn’t have a mattress it’s just rolled out at night, and in the morning folded and put away.”  
“That’s genius,” Katara said brightly, slowly and carefully sitting down on the floor at the other end of the table and leaning on her elbows across from Zuko, “That must save so much room for inns.”  
“Mhm,” Zuko smiled, “and citizens who still have them. One room can be a bedroom, dining room, family room. Anything you need since a bed doesn’t take up all the space.”  
“Although being royalty I’m sure you didn’t have to worry about that,” Aang laughed boyishly, sitting next to his wife and leaning back on his palms. The tatami mats pressing against his palms in thin, soft strands.  
“Actually, Uncle Iroh had one in his bedroom when I was growing up. I always wanted one like him but….well,” Zuko shrugged. Not wanting to ruin the jovial mood by bringing up the way his father Ozai had decreed that the use of outdated futons was only for antique inn-keepers and those afraid of innovation.   
Although, there was not much time for Zuko to remain stuck in his own head when the doors slid open again and servants bowed politely at the doorway before filtering in and littering the table in arrays of the finest Fire Nation delicacies to refresh the guests to the humble onsen. Platters of mochi wrapped around decadent red bean paste or matcha cream. Fine rolls of sushi or sashimi topped with shimmering cuts of tuna, whitefish, and the ever-exotic curled tentacles of octopi that swam periodically through the waters nearby. While savory miso wafted under the noses of those around the table and made every palate water expectantly as bonito flakes were serendipitously scattered atop by the pointed fingernails of their hostess. Black lacquered platters scattered the top of the table under the noses of those too stunned at the expanse of food to speak even a single word of appreciation until the servants had moved back to the doorway and began sliding the door closed.  
“Wow,” Suki sighed happily, her hands clasping together, “this is so much.”  
“Perk of royalty or always like this?” Toph questioned, scooting towards the aroma that had enticed her.  
“Always like this. An onsen is supposed to fill your belly, and your hearts.”  
“Is this….raw?” Amka’s timid voice sounded through the chatter and, much to her surprise, caught the attention of those around in ways far beyond her comprehension. While Zuko rested his head tiredly in his hands and muttered a ‘here we go’, Sokka’s face absolutely illuminated and he leaned his body weight on his knees and leaned in.  
“Yeah! It’s raw! You think a place with the name Fire Nation would coo-.”  
“It’s cuisine,” Zuko began adamantly, setting his fist on the table, “traditional! Cultural!”  
“Raw!”  
“Is it considered cooking it if hasn’t been cooked?” Aang pondered, pinching his chin.  
“Don’t start on those unanswerable monk questions,” Sokka barged and turned back to Zuko, pointing a finger, “You think y’all would cook your fish.”  
“And you think a people called the Water tribe wouldn’t eat so much dried meat,” Toph grinned, picking a whitefish sushi from the platter and plopping it into her mouth.   
“Oh,” Sokka gritted his teeth, “low blow…”  
“Is it….safe to eat?” Amka tried to hide her laughter from the ever-enjoyable exchanges of this group, her lips curled into a wide grin.  
“Well,” Zuko hummed, “not for pregnant women….”  
“Mm,” Katara sighed, “Even though I really want some.” Her mouth was watering at the succulent white tuna rolls that were so shyly tucking themselves under the salmon cuts above them on the platter. However, reading the various troubles that pregnant women had had with fish she knew to shy away and, instead, tucked her chopsticks into some of the udon noodles topped with a katsu of some sort, pulling it towards her miniature plate and adding just a touch of soy sauce atop. “This baby wants everything salty.” She whined.  
“But you need to be careful with the salt…” Aang frowned, peering around for a vegetarian option that must be on the table somewhere.  
“I know I do…I just,” she sighed, “I miss having my body back to myself, sometimes. Eating what I want. Drinking what I want…”  
“But think of how you’re nurturing a life inside of you. Isn’t that amazing?” Aang smiled brightly, his eyes closing, and his teeth displayed proudly. Katara only swallowed the biting words of wishing he would hear her side of things sometimes and looked away, catching Zuko’s eyes from across the table and noticing the nod he gave her.  
I understand…when the baby is born you’ll be spoiled with sushi…  
And wine?  
As much as you can drink…  
He grinned, and she blushed, picking up his soup he took a sip and let the warmth enter his belly. Although, whether from the way her eyes illuminated whenever they caught one another’s eyes, or the soup – he wasn’t so sure.  
“So,” Amka’s bright voice chimed in, “When do we get to the baths?”  
XxXxX  
Although there were curtains enclosing the changing room from the outside where the pools subsisted, steam pressed through and covered the brightly waxed wooden floors in a light layer of dew that caused the men to plod along carefully ensuring their feet were solid upon the ground before pressing on. Along the walls were small cubes, lockers with no doors or restrictions and yet, somehow, it was completely safe to set your most valuable belongings within even when the inn was at full capacity. Between the rows were wooden benches where a fatigued bather could sit for a moment to cool down before returning to the baths, or where a worker could place a stack of well-laundered towels ready for use. Sokka and Aang stood in awe at the opening of the room, their fresh robes and slippers pressed against their chests as they stood agape, while Zuko nonchalantly pressed inside.  
“It’s so clean…” Sokka mumbled.  
“When you said a bathhouse, I thought…” Aang mumbled, his light footsteps causing a squeaking as he walked.  
“Some might be less clean than others,” Zuko said, sliding his grey shirt over his head and folding it to fit in the locker, “but this one has been used by royalty for generations. Anju always keeps it immaculate.”  
“I wonder if the girl’s locker room looks so nice,” Sokka joined Aang’s side on the other side of the bench, turning his back on Zuko and beginning to disrobe.   
“I’m just happy they have their own space,” Aang spoke sideways to Sokka, “I thought that it might be communal and that just…wouldn’t be…” Words died on his lips. There were many times as a young monk he had bathed with others -male or female, or anyone in between. Monks bathing together was not considered sexual whatsoever, it was bonding. So, why did the thought of firebenders doing the same bother him?  
Because Katara is here… his throat was sandpaper and his body engulfed in ice for a moment. Yes – he knew deep down he was still having terrors that there was something between those two he did not know. Something terrible that would rip him apart. Yet, casting suspicion on his sifu was terrible; even moreso to have such suspicions about his wife… Where has your trust gone? Where have the teaching of Gyatso gone, Aang? He chided himself internally, as he slid out of the saffron robes and tucked them into a locker.   
Sokka noticed the shadows playing across Aang’s fragile features and felt his own blood begin to chill. Not now…not here…not yet…Sokka pleaded internally to any spirit who may reside over this onsen…although, would they listen to the chief-in-line of a Water Tribe…or the Avatar? So, he tore his eyes away from Aang’s face and began to unfasted the white rope necklace from his throat. Under his thumbpad he felt the carved whalebone remnant from his tribal wedding with Suki, tucked delicately within the folds of the rope. The delicate frame of the albatross, with strong wings and graceful form, that so perfectly expressed their union.  
She had known before him…and while that had stung, he was so grateful his sister so beloved his wife to bestow her with such a secret. That there was solace there even in the toughest of situations…and he knew, in the very core of his being, that his wife would stay by his side fighting the entire world if it meant his sister and best friend could be happy.   
“They were at one time,” Zuko spoke proudly behind them, startling them both out of their reveries while he set his clean robe and slippers in the box next to his clothes, “But we changed it about…thirty years…maybe more before the war started…”  
“It must have been a pain to build another pool though,” Aang tried ensure his relief wasn’t so evident in his voice.  
“Build?” Zuko’s head turned around curiously, “We just put a wooden barrier between the sides…it’s still a connected body of water…”  
“Oh…” Silence overtook the men in their various states of undress until all clothes were set inside their boxes. Sokka laid his necklace carefully atop his blue tunic, running his fingers along it before jumping at the sound of Aang’s voice creaking out, “Whoa!”  
Turning his head, Sokka’s lips pressed flat as Zuko stood before them completely bare, with a white towel draping off of his shoulder. Aang’s face was tomato red, a stark contrast to the light blue robe that was wrapped around his body. The same robe that Sokka had changed into. As Zuko stood there unabashedly, a hand resting nonchalantly in the dip of his hip, his eyes scanned the robes his guests were adorning.  
“Do….do you all bathe in clothes?”  
“You’re telling me that strangers bathe together completely naked?” Aang whined, turning away quickly to face the wall.  
“Well, yeah,” He shrugged, “It’s just a bath…”  
When Aang looked at Sokka with the eyes of a frightened mouse-rabbit, Sokka shrugged with an understanding smile. While it was not uncommon to bathe naked with others in the Water Tribe, it was usually between lovers. Certainly not strangers. “When in the Fire Nation,” Sokka smiled, tugging off his blue robe and tucking it into the cube next to his regular clothes. Aang looked between the two men, now proudly naked with towels being wrapped around their hips, and followed suit uncomfortably. Peeling his robe away with the same heart sinking feeling as a warrior losing a shield. There was this strange sinking feeling, a gale in a storm sweeping down towards the Earth only to be stopped by a mountain and dispersed. How, Aang thought in the back of his mind, would he keep himself from comparing his physique to that of the Fire Lord? While he meditated everyday, and absolved from meat, but not sweets – Zuko trained daily to maintain his regal musculature. While, elsewhere, Aang could ignore this – standing side-by-side with the man he was trying not to think of as a rival would feel…  
“Aang. Wait,” Zuko put a hand up, “While you can’t wear the robe into the bath, you should have a loincloth that came with it that can.”  
“You mean that little black thing?” Sokka raised an eyebrow.  
“Mm. Some don’t like being completely bare and that’s okay. There’s the private bath near the room for proper bathing for those. But, if you still want to be a part of the fun outside then there’s the cloth.”  
“Thanks,” Aang smiled bashfully, earning him a nod from the smiling firebender who shortly thereafter turned to Sokka and clapped him on the shoulder.   
“Let’s give him some privacy,” he said genuinely, moving towards the curtains that were swiping back and forth with the wind that swept across the top of the baths, bringing in a steam that warmed one from within. Sokka could already feel the sweat brought forth on the back of his neck sliding down his spine as they neared the steaming pool. On one end stairs were etched from the natural stones into the depths of water that seemed milky from the minerals within. Around the edges, the stone had been smoothed to lean against comfortably, or to sit upon if just your legs were in the water. Across the pool, a large wooden wall carefully built to ensure no peep-holes would be there for prying eyes, and the voices of jubilant women sounded from across.  
“Wow,” Sokka sighed happily, “This is fancy.”  
“Hm,” Zuko chuckled, setting his towel to the side of the pool and sliding in slowly, “Wait until they bring the wine.”  
“Wine?”  
“Mhm. Hot bath. Some hot rice wine…makes for a relaxing night.”  
Zuko sighed contentedly as he let the magic heat of the water relax his tense muscles. For so long the weight of the wellbeing of his nation had bundled his muscles into knots and strains. Now, the water felt like blissful fairy tale magic that spread along his entirety – whispering to him to take it easy now and then. That the world needed a leader who wasn’t so wound up. Although, he thought with a sigh that emitted steam that danced along the top of the water, with Katara on his side as his empress he felt that happy days would follow happy nights. The idea of waking up, turning over and seeing her sleeping face next to him…  
Don’t think about this now… he reminded himself with a chuckle… don’t want any accidents…  
“Ohhhhh this is niiiiice,” Sokka sighed as he slipped into the water across from Zuko and sighed contently, “We need this in the South Pole….”  
“Right?”  
“Maybe you could turn these into an export?”  
Zuko snorted, peeking an eye open to look at Sokka across from him, “I don’t think the elders of your tribe will want a firebender practice in their village.”  
“This is exactly what they need to loosen their old aches and pains and get them to stop bitching.”  
The two broke into a fit of laughter that turned into silence as Aang joined them and began settling into the water, at first grimacing at the heat until he settled in and took a deep breath. The steam filling his lungs and awakening that spark of firebending deep within. To control all the elements, to be able to blend them in fabulously complex ways, was to feel their unity in all aspects of life. The air here blended with the flame deep within the pits of the world…  
And heated the water…  
He swallowed down the bile that stuck to the back of his throat and urged himself to sit up a bit straighter. Sweat began to roll down the contour of his arrowed forehead and through the contours of his nose and lips. He should have felt so comfortably warm – so why, why was he so cold all of a sudden?  
“Hey, Zuko?”  
“Mm?”  
“Any way to heat the water up a bit?”  
Zuko peeked an eye open and shrugged, putting his hands on the water’s surface and beginning to surge flames from the pits of his stomach into his palms. The pool began to slowly swirl underneath, heating itself before fleeing into the depths of the pool. Sokka peeked an eye open, watching bemusedly as the flames licked at the water and shone in bright amber hues.  
“It’s like a personal sunset,” he mused, shutting his eyes again and leaning his head back.   
“Oh! That’s nice!” A jovial female voice shouted over the barrier, Zuko’s lips quirking in a grin as he realized Amka was shouting over, “Keep it going!”  
“Whoo!”Toph joined in, earning laughs from Katara and Suki who, Zuko could almost imagine, were shaking their heads. At first, he had been doing this at the behest of the airbender across from him; but now, the idea that he could somehow ease the muscles in his beloved across the wall pushed him on. The flames growing stronger with the sole wish that any muscle in her that may feel fatigued or tight to release itself. For her, and the child he so desperately wished to be his own.   
Please, his soul sang, please allow this damned power be useful for something…  
His heart roared, his power surged, and beyond the wall a few contented voices let him know he had succeeded. Katara’s voice, bright and calm, swirled in the air around him and danced in his ears. Her thanks settled within his heart and, he knew, that his wishes had reached her. When he shut his eyes, he could see her settling into the water while that blessed bump submerged their progeny in the hot springs; perhaps absorbing the power of each parent’s element…  
Perhaps…  
But, before he had managed to think too much further on the possible mix of elements that may be subsisting in the child, a chorus of screams sounded the second after a splash of water that sent ripples through the bottom of the gate right up to the chest of each man.  
“What happened?” Sokka stood quickly.  
“Toph fell!” Suki replied briskly.  
“She fainted,” Zuko spoke breathlessly, the men looking at him alarmed before jumping from the pool and running into the dressing rooms to grab their robes. However, the primal worry in Zuko’s heart for his beloved little sister overtook all rationale and he jumped, broadly bare, over the gate, landing on the stone right outside their pool. His body poised to dive into the water, overcoming the heat that would undoubtedly sting his eyes, to retrieve Toph from the waters.   
However, in his panic, he had forgotten to account for the two skilled waterbenders who moved in tantric measures, pulling Toph carefully from the bath. With a sigh of relief Zuko hurriedly went to Toph’s side as the waterbenders began bending the water from her skin and putting it back into the pool. Picking her up protectively in his arms he strode into the women’s dressing room where Aang and Sokka where running in from the front, watching him set Toph on one of the benches gently, using a towel that had been set there to prop up her neck.   
“I think she’ll be okay,” he said with a sigh, a pleased smile spreading across his face as he knelt next to the earth ender who was taking deep breaths, “thanks to you two.” He turned to Amka and Katara who nodded.  
“It’s the least we can do,” Amka shrugged.  
“What happened?” Katara frowned, her eyebrows pressing together as she dipped a towel in the onsen waters and froze it, handing it to Zuko who laid it across Toph’s forehead with his thanks.  
“It happens sometimes. Some can’t handle the heat,” he shrugged.  
“Excuse me?” Aang’s voice startled everyone with a depth and fury that overcame the sensation of relief that had been enveloping the group. Even Toph’s fragile frame jumped slightly before groaning and placing her hand upon the cold towel to press the coolness to her forehead. When everyone stared at Aang his face turned a shade of red and he looked at Zuko with a flame in his eyes that nearly brought steam through his nose, “Are you just going to stay naked? In front of everyone?”  
Zuko’s face tightened for a moment before his mouth fell open in a little o and Amka released a squeak and turned away. Suki who had been standing behind him, pulled a spare towel from one of the booths and unfolded it, wrapping it around his waist until he got ahold of it and quietly thanked her.  
“Sorry,” He mumbled.  
“No,” Suki shook her head, “you were worried about Toph. It’s normal.”  
“Yeah,” Katara shrugged, “If Amka and I weren’t here I don’t know anyone else who could handle the heat of going under that water.”  
“Oh? What about me? I’m a firebender too. And I don’t appreciate Zuko having his…his…”  
“Aang,” Sokka interrupted, putting two hands up in the air, “We are all friends here. It’s okay.”  
“It is not okay!” Aang growled out, releasing every ounce of the teachings that Monk Gyatso had instilled in him about controlling anger. Every monk-like tendency of taking a breath, evaluating that emotion, and moving on. No, it was gone now. Right now Aang knew two things.  
One: Zuko had been naked in front of Katara  
And Two: She hadn’t looked away…  
And for some reason, that made him very, very irritated.  
“I’d rather have had him jump over than take his time,” Suki said sharply, wrapping her arms under her breasts causing the towel to squelch water down to the ground around her legs, “I think it’s nice that he was so worried.”  
“And,” Sokka added, moving to his wife’s side, “I don’t really care that Suki saw his wing-wang. It happens.”  
“It happens? Well, Sokka, I do care! I don’t want my wife seeing other men!”  
“Aang, relax!” Katara stood adamantly, pulling her blue robe around her shoulders and tightening it at the waist, “you’re really over-reacting and I do not appreciate it.”  
“over-reacti-.”  
“Yes! What the hell is with you lately? Jumping to conclusions. Throwing accusations. What you just said makes it sound like I get around! I don’t fucking appreciate that, Aang. What I do appreciate is how Zuko sprinted to help Toph.”  
“Yeah,” Toph’s voice groaned out, “you need to lighten the fuck up and stop holding others to the same standards as a monk.” Her hand came up to Zuko’s shoulder, using it to prop herself up with a mumble of thanks, and put her feet on the ground so she could see where everyone was. In the doorway, Aang trembled with fury – while the others stood feeling, somehow, cold…  
Oh no…everyone here knows…but Aang… Toph realized, almost breaking into a laugh at the awkwardness of the whole thing. And yet, there nagged in the back of her mind a single thought…if Aang was this upset about Katara seeing Zuko’s penis…what would it be like when he realized that she had done more than simply see it?  
The others thought the same thing, Katara’s teeth clenched together tightly in her jaw as she held her panic back by its reigns.   
It’s going to be okay… she promised herself… I can be with Zuko after all this…we will be a family…just a little longer…  
Just a little longer in this gilded cage…   
Aang swallowed at the lump in the back of his throat and hung his head, knowing when he was outnumbered he mumbled a half-assed apology to Zuko that did not diffuse the tense air around the friends. Electricity filtered between the three encased in a tumultuous love triangle, while the others stood powerless, yet hoping for peace just for a while longer.  
For things to be like they were….just for a while longer…  
Zuko and Katara’s eyes met across the bench, and he quietly pleaded with her to trust him. To know that they were going to be together even if he had to tell heaven and hell apart by hand. By the way her lips curled at the ends every-so-slightly he knew the message had been received. Because, he knew, she would do the same for him.  
He was going to make sure she didn’t have to…  
“So,” Amka squeaked out, opening one eye and seeing that Zuko was now covered. She sighed in relief and turned towards the group. Although she had seen many-a-woman in the most grotesque of circumstances, she had only ever seen one man naked before. Not that she hadn’t thought of seeing Zuko in various stages of undress – even fantasized about the way his skin may feel upon her own – but the reality had sent strange sparks down her spine and through her toes.  
This was something she wanted to forget, knowing she would never be the one he would hold, “Who else wants wine?” She smiled pitifully. For a moment, the group exchanged glances until Sokka nodded happily.  
“Yeah, I think that’s what we need.”  
“Can we get it chilled?” Toph asked Zuko quietly, earning a chuckle and a promise that he would see what he could do. Although, being the Fire Lord there was no question that Toph would have the coldest of wine in this corner of the world.   
“Do you need help dressing?” Zuko asked protectively, getting a nod from Toph who was still hanging onto his shoulder. “Okay. I’ll help.”   
Before he could even move, Katara had retrieved Toph’s clean blue robe and proffered it for Zuko. With a tender smile he reached out and took it, their fingers exchanging electricity when they brushed against one another underneath. Katara tried to hold back her blush, but the heat from Zuko’s eyes brought it forth unwillingly and she quickly turned away to retrieve the clothes she had worn into the onsen – which she was going to place in the linen bag at the opening of the dressing room to be laundered.  
Looking up her eyes met with Aang, and there shone a sickening sort of realization. A face marred with shadows and angles that did not become that of the lighthearted airbender. When he turned and left the room, the curtains swung close behind him and Katara stood while a cold wind brushed across her ankles and into the expansive night over the steaming onsen.  
XxXxX  
The steaming teacup fell from her hand and shattered against the stones, sending steaming streams of tea to slide across her feet.  
“Grandma!” Ty Lee ran to her and knelt down, using the apron she had torn off to dab at her feet and legs, “Are you okay?”  
“Did you feel that?” She said softly, her voice as meek as a little girl being chided by a particularly stern schoolteacher. “Did you feel that?”  
“Feel what?”  
“Nothing….nothing…” Mamiko took a shuddering breath, trying to tell herself she had imagined the way the wind sang. Telling herself she imagined the way it rustled the leaves and wrapped the earth. Ty Lee’s eyes bore into the side of her face and she could see the worry on her granddaughter’s face.   
“Did you get burned?”  
“No, bunny. No, I’m okay.”  
“Okay,” but she sounded unsure, dropping the apron to the side and swinging her legs over the edge of the porch. Sitting next to her grandmother and watching the night wrap the sky. The way her grandma’s breath shook in little gasps in, then smooth flows out, she worried that the old woman was on the verge of a panic.  
“Grandma,” she perked up with a bright smile, “will you tell me about your wedding? What’s it like being married like an airbender?”  
Mamiko smiled woefully, “I have a Fire Nation wedding, honey. Your grandfather and I really had a shindig, because Air Nomad weddings were more….”  
“Mm?”  
The smell of the spoiled green tea wafted upwards in the wind and filled her nose with steam. No longer was she on Kyoshi Island with her beloved grandchild. No longer was she a frail old woman – she was young, vibrant, and in hopeless love with a firebending man who had stumbled into her secret and chose not to report her to the authorities. Who allowed her to live, thrive, and bring forth hordes of children that were much beloved by them both…  
And she had been so happy…  
But, with her husband now gone she only had memories, and found comfort in the sparkling eyes of her granddaughter that shone so bright it reminded her of home. Of life in a monastery. Of flying bison swarming the skies…  
So how, when her granddaughter was smiling so happily and listening to her recount her wedding in every minute detail, how was she supposed to explain that the wind tonight was eerily familiar.   
Because the last time the wind had shifted like this was the night before the genocide of her people began…  
XxXxX  
A/N: I cannot thank you enough for being so patient! I have been a teacher for a couple of years but this year feels brand-spankin’-new. I struggled at the beginning to learn my job – and I am sure I am still missing a lot of things I should be doing. But, once I got a little comfortable I took my lunch breaks to write this chapter.  
I proofread the first half, but not the second – I just wanted to upload it. I wrote the onsen and grandma scene all in one day and had a good feeling about it – so I wanted to make it a little weekend gift to y’all. Again, THANK YOU for being so patient. And THANK YOU for leaving reviews that made me smile even when I was in tears at work because I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing. You really are the best fans anyone could ask for!  
I hope this chapter didn’t disappoint….  
Thank you in advance for your reviews / follows / favs! I’ll continue working on this fic as long as I can!  
Snake_press


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At what point did history become rewritten?

Some may point to when the avatar was awoken from his icy shroud, by two Water Tribe siblings who would have considered that day a success if they had brought a bushel of fish home.

Some may point to the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, and the ascension of his son who ushered in a period of peace. Allowing the world to heal and issuing ordinances that would allow those displaced to find their way home, or to become more established in the new lands that they may consider home. But, who knew when history was rewritten better than those who witnessed the raw power of time intwined in the avatar's genetics? Who knew better about the twisting of time better than those…

Maybe someday when asked, Katara would smile ruefully. Her white hair would dangle in braids at her temples as she pinched her chin delicately and offer a diplomatic answer while her mind wandered to a faraway cliff where two teenagers clumsily kissed. Where her heartbeat flooded out the sound of the rushing waves below, and the heat of his body spread throughout her at every finger fall along her spine. Under those twinkling stars, in the haze of a memory treasured within the recesses of her heart, she realized with stark clarity that she was hopelessly enamored with the prince of the Fire Nation. When gazing into those moon-kissed golden eyes, she realized that this was where she was meant to be. That he was worth all the trouble that might come along the way…

Yet, Zuko could never be as sure as his beloved. He would only smile, offer a roundabout answer, and let his mind mediate on the different options. When…was it in the crystal catacombs when her tepidly cold fingertips soothed over his burn mark and made him feel human? Was it rewritten like words whispered between lips lazily fumbling together on the cliffside? When he had first tasted her, and she had begun to haunt his dreams? Was it when, without thinking for a second, he jumped in front of the lightning bolt so the world wouldn't have to suffer her loss? When struck with lightning his first thoughts were her – and he knew as he laid dying that she was the only one he was willing to die for.

She was a reckoning – he knew that much – and she was worth risking everything for…and she was worth even more to live for…

Fate had rewritten history -but who knew when? Who knew why?

Yet, the entire world looked towards that morning in the humble mountainside onsen as the true spectacle that would change the course of history. Some braced for war. Others became shockingly drunk. Everyone everywhere, however, held their breaths anxiously and gripped to any semblance of news that carried on the wind.

Including a grandmother, standing shoeless in the lush grass of her garden, looking up to the skies and exhaling shakily with the morning winds. The plush, sherbet orange robe swaying with the bitter winds that tousled through her white hair.

"Grandma?" her most beloved grandchild's voice sounded behind her. The only grandchild to be both blessed and cursed with the abilities carried within her blood. The talents that had been the death knoll of her people. The most passive of elements swirling within her lungs, bringing her strength for the storm coming to the world.

"Ty Lee," she turned, wrapping her arms around herself to steel herself for this decision. Never again, would history repeat itself. And yet, it seemed almost laughable that it was not the Air Nomads needing protection this time…

"Take me to the Fire Nation," she demanded in a voice that seemed decades younger than the wrinkled visage and spotted hands.

XxXxX

There was a tenderness in the way Zuko held Toph close to his chest, carrying her from the steamy locker rooms towards the much cooler room she would be able to rest. The way his fingers almost barely puckered her skin in his grip and let her legs dangle over his forearm as she leaned against the firm chest. Although she had rejected being coddled, she was enjoying the rhythmic thumping of his heart against her ear. And the soothing baritone of his voice as he spoke animatedly with Amka who had thoroughly enjoyed her bath and had finally regained her composure from seeing him bare.

While any outsider would see their Fire Lord holding a woman in such a manner as a grand romantic gesture, the companions knew where his heart resided. Now including a very very angry airbender who couldn't take the amount of venom in his stomach from bubbling up. Where at one time he could have seen Toph adorned in magnificent crimson robes, standing at Zuko's side – he now saw there was naught but the kinship of siblings between them.

Yet, the way Katara had looked upon Zuko when he was wearing naught but a blush…it almost seemed like she…

Almost like she already knew what all of him looked like.

The thought rose bile to his throat. He was losing himself – he knew – to the very emotions Gyatso had warned him about holding onto. But that was his wife. That was the woman that he loved. The very thought of her with another turned his world into a tailspin and grasped his heart so achingly tight that he fought to breathe. Yet, everyone around them was so damn happy, so animated about their enjoyment of the hot baths, that his world felt like some sick theatre play. One where he was thrown into a sick joke where everyone else knew their lines and he was supposed to grasp at straws, while the invisible audience laughs uproariously.

Needless to say, the mood in the small room felt oppressing on the shoulders of the friends where none dared to speak and all saw – and understood -the glares of Aang towards Zuko who had knelt to set Toph on a plush cushion by the table and poured her a glass of ice cold water from the sweating carafe in the middle. She greedily imbibed, her throat bobbing up and down with the motions, before letting out a barbarous exhale and slammed the cup on the table ceremoniously.

"Another!" She barked. Zuko happily obliging and pouring more into her anxiously awaiting cup. Watching almost in a daze from his spot near the opened back doors where the wind pleasantly filtered through the trees and filled the room with pine, Sokka's head rose slightly and his lips formed into a smile. His wife, who had been tangling her fingers through the scant beard hairs he was so determined to grow, looked at him questioningly but scooted to his side as he rose.

"Hey, Zuko," Sokka grinned, "I have an idea."

"Hit me."

Sokka grinned, stretching out his leg and smacking the front of his foot firmly against Zuko's backside.

"You know what I meant." A hand reached down to rub at his backside where he had been hit after the pitcher had been placed securely in the middle of the light oak table. Amka's thin fingers curling over the handle, relishing the heat that had come from his palm, and pouring herself a glass – trying to keep her mind from conjuring images from the dressing room. Lithe muscles scooping Toph into a muscular chest. Black hair dripping down building muscles in his arms and-

Amka swallowed down the water quickly, unceremoniously wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. It was improper – she reminded herself – to lust after a man who so adamantly loves your tribe sister. And, if the way Katara was peering at him from her spot on the floor across the room, reciprocated such love.

Despite the roaring laughter of Sokka mixing with the tiddling giggle of his wife as they watched Zuko glare at them, Amka's heart felt hollow. The gentle, warm fingertips of Toph's hand on her knee would have caused her to jump if she hadn't been preoccupied with rubbing a spot under her collarbone. Despite how Toph's eyes blindly stared forward at the light oak of the table, Amka knew that she was the focus – and felt a bubbling sensation arising from the pit of her stomach that brought a smile to her face. Under the table, she wrapped her fingers around the back of Toph's hand and squeezed, a reassurance that everything would be okay. The tender embrace of hands became quickly interrupted by Sokka's bright voice, dispersing the clouds that may have overtaken the group.

"How about a drinking game? Y'know, with some of that wine you were talking about earlier."

Shortly thereafter a servant arrived with a tray filled with odd-shaped glasses reminiscent of the hourglasses an odd scientist who lived in the sky once showed Sokka in his youth. The steam rising tickled his chin as he settled his legs underneath the cedar table, tucking them close to ensure everyone would be able to huddle together – even Aang who had decided to join in on the fun. Although, the young monk couldn't erase the fine lines growing between his eyebrows, he had boasted along with Sokka how much fun this might be. Katara, at his side, pulled a blanket over her lap to keep warm and brought the pitcher of water to the edge of the table by her arm. Briefly, she lamented not being able to taste the Fire Nation delicacy; however, once the pungent cups were placed in the middle and Zuko settled in his spot between Amka and her. She was secretly grateful that she wouldn't be forced to drink glass after glass of the pungent wine.

Like a slice of watermelon covered in black pepper. Or sweet melon covered in turmeric. Everyone sans Zuko were baffled about how a wine could smell both like sweet fruit, and smoke. Wine was meant to be sweetly intoxicating, or effervescent to tickle the nose and create giggles that rose effortlessly into the space around you– yet, even here, the Fire Nation had taken liberties with the definition of 'wine'. Here, too, they found something that could be gulped greedily down in barrels and turned it into a tradition - or an art where flavors were layered like paints on a canvas.

"This should be enough," Zuko sighed out, placing a cup just a little bigger than a thimble in front of everyone. The light green glaze speckled with beautiful golden silt that was contrarily rough to the touch.

"Okay," Suki smiled, running her fingers along the cup, "So, what's the game?"

"I have to go see Anju to get something we will need."

"I can teach an Earth Kingdom game while you're gone," Toph grinned, earning a smile from Zuko who offered his thanks before leaving the room. With all attention on her she shifted in her seat to sit on her knees, putting her hands out against the table, "So there are," she counted briefly and paused, "Katara you in?"

"Mhm. I'll just have the water when you take shots."

"Okay," Toph continued for a moment counting, "There are five of us playing now with Sparky gone. That means we have fifty fingers between us."

"Oh no. Does this require math?" Sokka groaned.

"A little," she continued, "So, we will count to three and then everyone will hold out a random amount of fingers, while screaming out a number between one and fifty. Whoever is the closest to the total number of fingers is safe from drinkin'. The rest of us aren't."

Suki grinned, her purple eyes glimmering in the paper lantern that hung overhead, "Sounds like a challenge."

"It can be," Toph grinned, resting her weight on her elbows, "But it's also a lot of fun."

"I'm in," Aang surprised everyone as he scooted towards the table with an easygoing smile.

"You sure?" Sokka's eyebrows raised, remembering the absolute fury the airbender had displayed earlier. Yet now he watched as Aang lifted Katara's hand to his mouth and offered her knuckles a brief kiss. He thought about how once he may have seen such a gesture with a feeling of warmth in his stomach – how much his little sister was loved by her husband – yet now, with everything he knew, there was sour bile in the back of his throat. The world was going to change…

And his beloved, sacred little sister was the epicenter…

But as drinks were poured, and shots slid down throats readily, the worries that plagued him began to fade away. Instead, he leaned on Suki's shoulder and giggled happily, "I see why Earth people like this game so much."

"Earth people?" Suki chuckled, combing her fingers through his hair gently, breaking the hairtie so Sokka's locks fell free in the way she adored. This was how she preferred him; however, she knew the wolf tail was sacred to him, so she relished in the moments when his hair draped those sharp cheekbones. Sometimes, when he slept at night, she envied how softly his hair could kiss him without waking him; for she would be content to spend her life tucked in his arms, kissing the warm tawny skin she prayed their children would inherit.

"Need a room?" Katara quipped, downing another shot glass of water as everyone sans Toph and Aang lost. She grinned as Suki blushed and quickly changed the subject by remarking how hard it was to take shots of wine while it was warm.

"I wonder what's taking Zuko so long," Amka's nose crinkled as she put her glass down, the tips of her fingernails tinkling on the cup as she turned her gaze to the door.

"Might have had to run out for what he needed," Aang shrugged, wishing that there wasn't such a pit of guilt in his stomach. Truthfully, he had forgotten Zuko's presence completely and was enjoying the feeling of being with old friends once more.

But isn't Zuko a friend too?

Despite not losing the round he went ahead and poured himself a shot, slamming it back and feeling the heat surge through to his fingertips followed with a brief shock of electricity. He shuddered despite himself and steadied himself by placing his hands flat on the table – leaving the imprints of his palms. "Blegh."

"It's an acquired taste," Zuko's warm voice rejoined them, his face humored from watching Aang's struggle. He knew all-too-well the struggle of having to drink rice wine without making a face. Upon coming of-age Uncle Iroh had sat with him the few nights before his ceremony to aid him in practicing sipping the wine without shuddering. It had taken a few nights to perfect, and a few mornings of utter despair at the pounding in his head; but it was worth it when he had been able to take the throne and down a large saucer of the most astringent rice wine he had ever tasted before a ballroom of his subjects. He was sure that before all the training and advice of Iroh, he had worn a face very much like the one Aang wore now.

"Hey," Toph smiled brightly, leaning her forearms on the table, "What took you so long?"

"Took a while to find them….you haven't had to take a single shot have you?"

"Nope," Toph smiled victoriously and held up two fingers.

"Cheater," Zuko laughed, sitting down on the pillow next to Amka and setting down the cloth bag that had draped across his forearm. Reaching in carefully he pulled out several brightly-colored boxes with golden-print symbols across the edges. Bright pink boxes with strawberries printed on the edges, red boxes with chocolate across the edge, a green box with a steaming cup of tea, and a bright yellow box with almonds around the edge.

"Oh, I already like this game," Sokka grinned, sitting up on his haunches and leaning on the table.

"I don't think you will," Toph grinned playfully, resting her head on her palm and ensuring she had her feet pressing on the floor, and channeled her attention on Aang's pulse as Zuko casually explained the directions. To Zuko this was only a cultural game he had grown up around…

But Twinkletoes has already shown a lack of appreciation for Fire Nation culture…but, she sighed, could she blame him?

After all – they were the nation that had laid waste to his people…and were about to destroy the idyllic future he had been dreaming of since his youth…

Toph wished she had lost a few rounds…she wished she could just relax for a moment, but she was steadily developing a stomachache as she felt Zuko pulling a box from the pile in the middle and beginning to showcase the popular biscuit snacks that she had come to love – and that he ensured she had a steady supply of.

"This," He grinned, holding up one of the chocolate-dipped biscuit snacks up, "is Pokey."

"Pokey?" Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Why such a dumb name?"

Zuko shrugged, "I didn't name it. But we grow up on these here. I brought chocolate, strawberry, almond, green tea….there's a ton of other flavors though."

"You didn't bring chocolate banana?" Toph whined.

"I looked everywhere. I'm sorry."

Toph shrugged, "I like the green tea ones anyways."

"Then why complain?" Zuko's brow knit together.

"Just to mess with you," She grinned widely. Zuko poked her on the nose with the tip of the chocolate pokey he had been holding, jumping when she took a bite from the tip, causing it to drop to the table. He chuckled, shook his head, and picked another from the box.

"So, the game is called mouse-chicken, and it's a test of honor and courage."

"Of course it is," Suki grinned, taking the box of almond covered pokey and taking one out to nibble. "So, rules?"

"Mm," Zuko smiled, "You eat."

"I knew I'd like this game!"

"But," Zuko chuckled, "You eat it at the same time as another player."

"Liking it less," Sokka frowned, crossing his arms confusedly, getting a few chuckles from Zuko. "How?"

"You put one side in your mouth, the other player puts the other side in theirs…and you begin to nibble it down. Whoever pulls away first loses and has to take a shot?"

For a brief moment Amka's cheeks enflamed red and she imagined the possibility of sharing a kiss with Zuko that could be considered all in good fun. Although she knew about the adoration shared between her tribe sister and him; if she managed a brief kiss like this…it would be something he could treasure…

If only he didn't pull away first..

"I'm in," she declared boldly, her fists gripped tight atop the table. Turning her face boldly she looked into Zuko's golden eyes and swallowed the lump at the back of her throat, "It sounds fun." She cursed herself for her voice sounding more bashful than she intended and immediately she wished she could reel the words back into her. Yet, she felt the eyes of her tribe sister baring into her from the other side of the table.

Let me have this…just this… Amka's lips quivered into a smile, and the moment Zuko smiled in return she feared she may melt. Any more wine and she may make a complete fool of herself tonight…but how often did she get to have fun like this?

"How do you decide who is going?" Suki chimed, drawing Zuko's attention back to the bag at his side where he produced an oddly shaped glass bottle with a thick red rim atop. Pulling them out one at a time he placed different flavors in front of various people – knowing the preferences by heart for who would desire which. Yet, when he had pulled his out – bright green melon flavor – he noticed the confused looks of his companions who were struggling to open the bottle. Some had placed their hand over the brightly covered rim and were attempting to twist, others pulling, some examining it curiously close to their faces. Zuko chuckled and placed his on the table, grabbing the edge of the colored paper and pulling one string from the side until it had effectively popped off. Inside, a little plunger that he balanced over the now-apparent hole. Scooting onto his knees he pressed his palm to the plunger and with a little grunt of effort, dispatched it into the drink wherein a small, glass marble had lodged itself in the pinch of glass above the drink that now fizzed wildly.

"Woah," Katara smiled, copying his movements and watching the water below bubble wildly. "That's so cool."

"Right?" Zuko grinned, resting his head upon his palm. As much as he was enjoying the amazed faces of his friends, his eyes remained glued to the joyous woman who was happily taking sips of her blueberry soda and wiggling the bottle to watch the marble dance with the soda that was pouring back into the basin underneath. The way her lips curved in obvious enjoyment warmed the pit of his stomach; and the way her hand wiggled the bottle brought his mind to places not suitable for polite company. However, before Aang could look away from his peach bubbly and take notice of Zuko's staring Toph kicked him hard under the table and did her best to glare at him – ending up terrifying poor Amka at his side.

"What?" Amka asked softly, a near whisper to Toph who – upon realizing her mistake – only smiled and shook her head.

"Thought I had a sneeze."

"Oh," Amka smiled, sipping her drink and smacking her lips, "Plum!"

"I thought you might like it," Zuko shrugged.

"Stoveman," Sokka popped his empty bottle back on the table, "This still doesn't tell me how we know order."

"Don't call me that," Zuko said and grabbed the bottle, wiping the top with a napkin and laying it on the table, "We spin. Whoever it lands on is your partner."

"Oh no," Sokka shook his head and placed his hands on the table, leaning over to look Zuko firmly in the eye, "What if I spin and it's you?"

"Then you better be ready to pucker up; 'cause I don't lose," Zuko quirked an eyebrow in playful suggestiveness; making Sokka's nose scrunch and the others burst into laughter. Everyone, except Aang whose eyebrows were knitting together, and his eyes peered at the peach symbol on his bottle with monk-like contemplation. There was one pairing that the very idea brought him close to the avatar state…

It's just honest fun….what happened to your sense of humor? He chided himself. It's all in your head…just have fun…

Releasing a discreet breath between his lips Aang let his shoulders relax, watching as Sokka grimaced at the idea of locking lips with the Fire lord and moved to his knees to angle himself over the bottle.

"Alright," Sokka grinned, a warrior-like grin spreading across his features as he glared at the bottle," Gimme Suki!" and with a flick of the wrist the bottle began spinning wildly, sending a few stray drops from the bottom of the bottle to sit upon the table and reflect the demure light of the paper lanterns overhead. His navy blue eyes followed the bottle in its wild array until it began to slow and pointed unabashedly at Suki. Pumping his fist in the air he took one of the chocolate sticks between his lips and held it out to Suki, his eyebrows quirking playfully earning a giggle from his wife who shook her head before capturing the chocolate-covered end with her lips. The two warriors kept their eyes glued to one another as they whirred down the biscuit like a termite-beaver. Katara and Amka shared a glance where they rolled their eyes at the giggling and smirking shared between the adorable married couple – secretly wishing in both of their hearts for a future like the two lovebirds, unknowingly, with the same scarred-man who was baiting Sokka to let the biscuit snap so his wife would have to take a shot. Despite the pep-talk Sokka and Suki shared a kiss and neither took a shot of the bitter liquor in their cups; and instead gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Thanks," Suki smiled shyly.

"For what?"

"Not listening to somebody!" She said firmly, looking over to Zuko, point at her eyes with a glare and to him; earning a hearty laugh from the Fire Lord.

"Don't like the wine?" he grinned, offering an old friend a quick apology – happy to see her smile and shrug it off before spinning the bottle herself and land on Amka whose face quickly erupted into a color akin to her beloved plums. Before the nibbling of the green-tea biscuit could even begin Amka let it snap out of embarrassment, cussed softly under her breath in her embarrassment, and slammed down a shot of the wine – her spine wiggling as it settled down her throat.

"Ugh," Amka whined, grabbing the bottle and spinning it around the table while offering a prayer slowly and secretly – her lips twitching with the hope…

Zuko…please…Zuko….-no…

She sighed as it landed on Aang across the table, who returned her gaze with an equal sense of dread. Aang frowned, gazed apologetically towards Katara who seemed nonchalant about the pairing; effectively watering the pit that had rooted itself in the pit of his stomach. As he shakily grabbed the almond flavor and placed it between his lips, leaning across the table towards Amka, he let the tendrils of hate begin to radiate within him. When had his wife become so…

Distant?

Crack

Brought back to the moment he noticed the snapped cookie in his lips and watched Amka taking another shot with a grimace on her face. After smacking her lips she looked to Aang with demure eyes and a whispered apology.

"It's okay," Aang shrugged, pouring himself a glass and shooting it down after he had swallowed the rest of the cookie.

"You don't have to take a shot if you didn't pull away," Toph said.

"I know."

There wasn't even a heartbeat of silence between them as Suki, knowing that this could lead to something very unfavorable, took the bottle and swung it wildly in the middle of the table with a grunt. Katara chuckled over her drink at the way Suki's eyes bore into the bottle. As it slowed, Suki's eyes met the one it had landed upon – Katara. They both let out a raucous giggle as Katara struggled to get on her knees and lean across the table with a chocolate biscuit between her lips and wriggling an eyebrow.

"Oh, Spirits, don't do the eyebrow wriggle," Suki laughed.

"C'mere, sweet cheeks," Katara copied her brother's tone playfully, making Suki fall back in a giggle.

"I can't! I'll just take a shot!" And so she did – not breaking her mask for even a moment as the peppery wine brusquely fell down her throat and warmed her belly; although she was quickly sobered by the way Aang's face shadowed as he took a sip from the wee cup tucked the webbing of his thumb. Suki swallowed at the tightness in her throat and peered up to her husband, who bore the same look. His warm palm came down and stroked the few hairs that had escaped her clip to tickle at her forehead.

She didn't carry the secret alone anymore – she remembered with a sense of relief. Her husband would be fighting at her side if things were to escalate tonight. A fear that they both prayed the moon spirit at their backs would keep from happening.

"You're no fun." Toph crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning on the table and squirming to sit up higher. Her knee brushing past Amka's for a moment she heard the whisper of an apology before Amka had moved her legs away. And yet – Toph found herself missing the slight warmth that had come from that brief contact. Before her mind began to question such a strange feeling, she felt the horror of Katara's bottle spin slowing and pointing – almost as if by the cruel hand of fate – towards Zuko who had become stone-still. With a startling realization, Toph felt the others around her begin to hold their breaths.

So they know… Toph realized as the liquor was poured into Zuko's cup, and water into Katara's…poor Aang…when he finds out…and we all knew…

He might be destroyed…

The Earthbending Sifu didn't have time for horror – as Zuko released a somewhat rehearsed laughter and put the stick between his lips. This, he thought as he kept his hand from shaking, was more dangerous than any meeting with war-hungry diplomat. In those meetings – while tense – he was able to keep his voice level and commanding. But here, staring into the cerulean eyes of the woman he loves so ardently while her husband looks upon them…

He almost felt ill…

But backing out would be even more suspicious…

What was that Earth Kingdom saying about a rock and a hard place again?

"Careful, Katara," he tried to tease normally, and hated the brief shake of his voice "I don't lose."

"Neither do I," She grinned like a wooden doll and leaned forward, clamping her lips upon the other end and beginning to nibble. She could hear the blood thundering through her ears like the most wild of tsunamis. As the stick between them dwindled she could smell the salt of his skin, and watch as her own shadow began to remove the gleaming lights from his eyes. She could feel the heat of his breath, and the way he was looking at her spoke of…

Snap..

With a shock, she found the biscuit between them broken. Zuko's expression was one of confusion for a moment before he shrugged and chuckled, "My bad," he conceded, taking a shot of his liquor with a content smile.

"How do you enjoy that stuff?" Sokka tried to change the subject as quickly as possible – praying that Aang had not seen the infatuation in Zuko's gaze as it lingered upon Katara. Relief flooded the young warrior as Zuko's eyes closed and situated on him.

"It's an acquired taste, I suppose." He grinned, taking the bottle and twirling it. Not noticing the way Toph's eyes bore into the young airbender who was gazing at the window in the corner of the room.

Cheating again, huh, Twinkletoes?

"No!" Sokka groaned as the bottle pointed at him.

"Pucker up," Zuko laughed, taking out a green tea covered biscuit, "I don't lose, baby."

XxXxX

Who knew the Fire Nation could be so…stunning at night? Basking in the light of the moon, Katara rested her hands atop the bulge over her belly right under her breasts, and watched the bugs float around the onsen waters like dancing starlight. She smiled as they twirled higher and higher, only to float back down to skim upon the steaming water. She had once read that these magnificent bugs lived surprisingly short lifespans – and remembered becoming sad by that so long ago – but now, she saw they lived their life to the fullest.

"Beautiful, right?" A suave voice sounded behind her and she turned to see Zuko's tall figure coming from the ladies locker room.

"What about-."

"They're all asleep. Don't worry," he chuckled, coming up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the hollow between her neck and collarbone. "It's been a long day, why are you up?"

She debated for a moment before sighing and relaxing, her back pressing more firmly into his chest, "I'm just bothered by what happened….earlier…"

"Oh…"

"I know I didn't pull away…so did…."

"I didn't…" He said softly, kissing the spot behind her ear where a tiny freckle glimmered in the moonlight.

"So...then how did the…," she began, but immediately knew and felt her blood chill for only a moment. "Aang…"

"I figured," Zuko spoke calmly, running his warm palms over her arms, trying to ease the firm muscles therein.

"Do you think he…?"

"No," Zuko smiled, "Maybe a premonition…I'd be afraid to lose you, too."

She blushed and pulled his arms to rest atop the bump of her belly with her own. "You won't ever lose me."

"I think it's good what he did." Zuko trailed his fingers in circles around her bellybutton, causing the bump to wiggle ever-so-slightly, like butterflies kissing daisy petals before drifting away. "If I had kissed you…I don't think I'd have been able to stop."

Katara gently smacked him on the chest with the back of her hand, "Don't be cheesy."

Zuko chuckled and wrapped his hand around hers, kissing the knuckles tenderly before pressing it to his unmarred cheek. His cheeks warmed at the tender heat that radiated from her. He stopped in this moment, savoring each second that ticked by with the twinkling of the stars overhead. He could feel her press every-so slightly against his chest. The wind flowing through her hair, causing it to untangle from the pearl pin in her hair, and tickle his chin. The beautiful smell of lavender filling every pore with her.

"I feel like a whale," She sighed, running her free hand over her belly, pushing up the heavy breasts that had begun to create a layer of sweat along the tie of her robe. During the day they ached. At night free from her bindings they hung low and heavy upon her stomach.

"It must be quite the change," Zuko remarked in passing, releasing her hand upon his cheek – enjoying how she didn't remove it but began to stroke her warm fingertips upon his cheekbone – and slid his hands in the space between her breasts and stomach where he was met with the condensation that had caused her discomfort. Knowing how uncomfortable it must be he bended heat to his hands to try and dry it on the cotton of her robe. "I can't imagine how different it must feel…"

"It's so weird." Katara savored the heat coming from his hands and continued to languidly stroke her fingers on his cheek. "Everyone keeps telling me not to be upset about it, though. Because it's for the baby…"

"Well, yeah," Zuko chuckled, "But you can still be upset about it. It is your body."

Katara chuckled through her nose and turned her face to look up at him. His eyes were tracing the line of her stomach, and she could feel the heat of his palms on her skin. She found herself grateful that, for once, she wasn't met with a lecture on her own body. Of the baby growing within her being something beautiful. That she should enjoy every moment during gestation. Everyone in the Water Tribe treated pregnancy as something beautiful and sacred – which she agreed, it was – and yet, seeing her body change rapidly was both beautiful and frightening. The body that she had known all her life…no longer belonged to her…

Maybe it hasn't since the day I was married…and I was too young to know…

The thought chilled her for a moment, and yet – those warm golden eyes came closer as he pressed a playful kiss atop her nose. She smiled tenderly, moving her hands down to tangle her fingers with his and pull his arms tighter around her. Smelling the cinnamon of his skin, and the twinge of sweat lying underneath.

"If I…" she spoke softly into the skin of his neck and shut her eyes, "am to belong to anyone…I wish it would have been you…" She almost wished to take the words back when she was met with silence – yet, she had spoken her truth knowing that he would not judge her for a single syllable. And, as he held her tighter, she understood.

"It will be so," Zuko said softly into the mass of chestnut hair that cascaded over his arms, "But, never as a belonging. As my equal." He kissed her forehead gently and rested his chin atop her head. He could feel the heat of her breath creating dew upon his neck in the temperate summer night – the winds of autumn making themselves known.

"That would be nice," She sighed happily, her eyes flickering up at him. The beautiful cerulean eyes catching the light of the moonlight around them, causing his face to fall. "What?"

"Nothing," he said clumsily, "I just…" he cleared his throat into his fist and forced himself to look away for a moment. To capture his rampant thoughts, "Sometimes I find myself just struck by your beauty…you look so much like a spirit at times that I'm worried you'll float away someday."

Katara giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, turning his face towards hers, "I once was a spirit…"

"I know," Zuko chuckled, "I've seen the statues."

"What?"

"Well. I went to visit the village to help rebuild after the war and…" he snickered, "one of the young boys had painted a portrait of this woman, garbed in trash and netting who looked an awful lot like…"the words ceased as her hands came up and barred his mouth from speaking.

"That's so embarrassing," She gasped, a bright blush across her features. However, when his muffled laugh sounded behind her hands she found herself joining him.

"I thought it was nice," his hands came up to remove her hands from his lips, pressing a kiss instinctively atop a few of her fingertips, "that you already have such a good standing with those you will someday rule."

"Huh?"

"Katara," Zuko smiled, "I've been thinking and…" he cleared his throat. He had planned these words being spoken a thousand different ways. But never like this, out of the blue in the middle of a moonlit spotlight. With her eyes glimmering so beautifully and her sun-kissed skin warming the his forearms. He had thought she would be lavished in gold silks, and diamonds, and everything she deserved. But, somehow – this was perfect.

Maybe it was simply because she was here…with him…like this…

"Will you please marry me?"

If the sky had disappeared in that moment – he wouldn't have noticed. The way the fireflies that swirled around them lazily in the air reflected in those bright blue eyes creating an entire universe before his eyes. As soon as the very first syllable of the word he longed to hear passed her lips he clashed his lips upon hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her, gently picking her from the ground and spinning her around. When he set her down her eyes glistened with tears, and her hands cupped his cheeks. Leaning tenderly into her palm he exhaled happily, pressing her hand against his cheek gently and kissing the heel of her thumb.

"I'm so happy," he said softly, "I almost feel like I don't deserve it."

"You do," Katara said tenderly, leaning up and kissing him sweetly, "Just like I do…"

He smiled and gazed into her eyes, "Soon. I promise."

The glimmering fireflies around them danced along the water, setting fire to their reflections; however, unseen by the two lovers are they tightened their embrace for the last few stolen moments that they would have together tonight – both wondering nervously about the steps to come, but knowing that as long as they were together it was worth the fight…

But is it worth the war? The wind seemed to whisper as it whipped across the mountain, picking up the scent of pine and traveling across the ground sending leaves skittering recklessly into the dark night.

XxXxX

The morning air felt like electricity on his skin as he stood before the window and inhaled the strong pine scent carried into the room. The morning chatter of his brother and sister-in-law created an atmosphere he longed to be a part of; jovial and clean. And yet - there was something carried in the wind that urged him to soar. To repel this world and it's attachments and float away.

But, looking over his shoulder and seeing his wife roll up her futon and push it aside he did his best to shake off the wind. But, when their eyes met, and she immediately peered away and busied herself with braiding two sections of her hair and tucking them into a bun at the base of her neck, the electricity flew back through him in a dizzying array.

"I'm ready for a bath," Sokka's bright voice brushed through the room as he pulled a towel from the spare linen closet in the corner - an array of white fluffy towels falling around his feet causing Suki to playfully scold him for a moment.

"In the morning?" Aang asked softly, his grey eyes peering at Sokka curiously.

"Yeah, why not? Might wash away some of this hangover."

"I'll pass," Zuko stretched his arms over and behind his head and leaned back - a succession of pops rolling down his spine.

"Really?" Sokka frowned.

"Yeah." He stifled a heavy yawn with his palm, "I didn't sleep so well. I want a bit of tea. I'll join you two later."

Aang had barely a moment to catch the towel Sokka threw at him and followed the chin tilt towards the door. His eyes seemed to linger on the room before he stepped in time behind Sokka towards the bath - wishing that he didn't feel such a sense of relief as he heard the murmuring of the women deciding to join their lead and take a hot morning bath. Yet, the idea of stepping inside the onsen again...nude...with other people…

"I'm, uh," he began, pointing towards the private bath. Sokka shrugged.

"I get it," he assured, "See you after."

"Mm," Aang smiled. Stepping into the private room that contained a moderately-sized bathtub with two taps that were already comfortably warm from the water that it pulled directly from the onsen. Shortly after turning the knob to fill the tub the room was filled with an array of smoke that eased Aang's mind and muscles. The thick wooden walls kept out all sounds as he sunk into the steaming water, easing every muscle and letting all thoughts flow from him. Yes - he could understand why Fire Nation residents would want to take a vacation just to take some warm baths; as long as they were able to bathe privately. Aang knew he would never understand how anyone could be comfortable bathing with other people around…

but for now, that wasn't worth thinking about. He entered a delightful meditative state letting thoughts come and go and leaving him in the now - enjoying the heat of a bath that felt so warm...so familiar...it was so akin to the warmth of being loved…

"I could use a dip. This mountain wind is so cold," Amka said.

"Agreed." Suki wrapped her robe around her tighter and looked to Toph who was lazily laying against the beam right next to Zuko's leg.

"Mm, why not?" Toph grunted as she sat up, using Zuko's proffered hand to completely pull herself off the floor. Lacing her fingers together she held them over her head and stretched with a contented grunt. "Might get rid of this nasty hangover."

Katara chuckled to herself and began pulling towels from the closet for everyone - handing them to Amka at her side. "It'll be nice. Good idea," She told Amka who only smiled bashfully and averted her eyes. Shortly, all the women began to filter from the room, except Katara who lingered in the doorway and peered behind her - looking over the silhouette of Zuko, a steaming cup of tea balanced in his hands, as his hair was so lovingly tousled by the mountain winds.

"Katara," Toph's voice broke through, "I forgot a change of underwear. Can you grab some for me?"

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality, looking at the devious smirk of Toph while Suki and Amka turned down the hallway where the changing rooms were. The way those green-grey eyes glimmered created a lump in her throat.

"And please," Toph grinned before Katara could speak, "Take your time. We'll wait for you."

"So you…"

"Don't waste time, sugarlips." Toph couldn't hold back her grin, turning on her heel with enough force that her hair swung around the back of her.

You better give me some thanks, Sparky.

Toph grinned, eagerly quick-footing it down the hallway; nearly already feeling the steam permeate every muscle.

For a moment, Katara stood in the doorway adoring the way his onyx hair seemed to shimmer in oranges and gold in the sunrise. How the delicately pale skin, once so foreign to her, seemed to inhale every aspect of the sun and glow in vibrant life with the sun. Just as hers, he once told her, did so with the colors of the moon. When his head bowed down and his lips cupped the edge of his tea his golden eyes moved over to her and his head raised slowly - looking at the way the traditional Fire Nation robe so delicately encased her. The pattern of bamboo reeds did nothing but accent the weight of her breasts and the curve of her hips, and the mound of her belly so unbelievably beloved by him that the idea that the babe within was not his own had never crossed his mind.

Blood, or not, he would love any child brought into this world...by her…

And when she scampered into his arms, quick to return his embrace and the many kisses he pressed upon her face, he knew that this was everything worth fighting for. This, right here, was what he had so desperately needed all these years. Nothing more. No wealth. No power.

Just her.

"I love you," He whispered into her hair, feeling the way her lips curved into a smile on his clavicle. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered, tilting her face up and letting her lips lock with his. The rest of the world drowning out - except for the mountain winds and the rumbling of his heartbeat underneath her fingertips.

Except...the wind had fallen silent...and the world fell cold…

"Excuse me?" A sharp voice broke the two apart - and staring at them in a rage were two grey eyes, and an arrow that glimmered electric blue.

XxXxX

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a very long time and I am sorry - I have had a lot going on with work and a wedding. I'll be married in less than a month and to say there is a lot of work going into planning even such a small event is crazy.

I want to thank those of you who continued to leave reviews/comments/kudos. That made my day and would push me to write even just a little more. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be - but with everything going on i wanted to put something up before the freakin' new year.

There's a huge action scene coming - and a whole lot of changes. Thank you for your continued support! I will do my best to update in a more timely manner from now on.

-Snake-Press


End file.
